Flecha blanca
by PenguinArrow
Summary: Un naufragio, un joven de pelo blanco y una ciudad a la cual salvar. Cuidado criminales, cuidado con flecha blanca el vigilante sin piedad.
1. El barco

Flecha blanca. 1: El barco.

Una familia compuesta por trece personas pasa sus vacaciones con alegría en un crucero que la una de las menores logró ganar en base a un concurso de ciencia. El rostro de los organizadores al darse cuenta de los gastos que tendrían que pagar por tan gran familia.

En esa familia hay once mujeres y dos hombres, de los cuales uno es un niño de cabello blanco que ocupa el puesto de hijo del medio en su familia. Con cinco hermanas mayores y cinco menores.

Cargando a su hermanita más joven el niño de cabello blanco juega en la piscina infantil algo envidioso de que no es su turno en el tobogán con sus hermanas mayores.

-Descuida Lincoln, una vez que termine tu turno de cuidar a Lily podrás ir al tobogán un rato. –Su madre le trae un helado para hacerlo sentir mejor de tener que cuidar a su hermanita mientras las mayores están divirtiéndose en la piscina.

-De acuerdo mamá, de todos modos me encanta estar con Lily. Es una niña tan linda y bien portada ¿No es así Lily? –Pregunta el joven de pelo blanco a la pequeña bebita rubia y solo recibe unas risitas en respuesta.

A su madre le da ternura y orgullo el cómo su hijo se toma con madurez la responsabilidad de cuidar a sus hermanitas, siempre lo ha hecho con gusto y según sus hermanas menores es el mejor niñero de todos. No puede esperar a que sea mayor de edad. Desde siempre ha pensado que Lincoln debería quedarse con la custodia de Lily en caso de que algo les pasara a ellos.

Su hija Lori será la mayor y más responsable pero algo en Lincoln le dice que haría un mejor trabajo que ella.

-Gracias por el helado mamá. –Su hijo le da un abrazo a su madre antes de retirarse a dar un paseo con su hermana en su carriola.

-Cuídense muchachos. –Dice Rita con alegría mientras los ve alejarse. Mientras escucha dos gritos de niñas en el otro lado de la piscina infantil. Deben ser sus gemelas peleando por alguna tontería de nuevo. Eso de ser madre nunca acaba.

En la cubierta Lincoln mira con su hermanita el océano, las olas golpeando el barco, gaviotas volando en alta mar y un brillante sol iluminando el día de las costas de Asia. Sin duda una grandes vacaciones que le debe agradecer a su hermanita Lisa por ganárselas.

-Lincoln, literalmente me tenías muriendo del susto. Mamá te habrá dejado irte solo pero sabes que si caminaras por aquí con Lily al menos deberías estar acompañado por mi o Luna, esto no es Royal Woods para que puedas estar solo. –Su hermana mayor lo regaña pero en su voz se escucha que esta legítimamente preocupada.

-Lo siento Lori, Lily quería dar un paseo. ¿Quién soy yo para decirle que no? –Lincoln se excusa algo temeroso mientras le pone a Lily en su cara y ella hace una expresión de tristeza adorable.

-Tienes suerte de que sea la cosita más adorable del mundo, sino estarías en problemas. –Dice Lori con seriedad pero de inmediato ambos empiezan a reírse.

Los dos voltean al mar mientras ven una gaviota volando por el área de manera solitaria.

-Espera ¿Qué no las gaviotas solo salen a alta mar para morir? –Pregunta Lori confundida.

En ese segundo la gaviota se deja caer pero el lugar del océano termina estampándose en la cubierta del barco.

-Bueno eso fue algo. –Dice Lincoln ligeramente impresionado.

A Lily le da gracia eso y desea jugar con el cadáver del ave por lo que intenta alcanzarlo.

-Mira eso, Lily posiblemente necesitara tratamiento psicológico para no jugar con cadáveres ¿No es así Lily? –El peli blanco vuelve a hablarle en tono adorable para que su hermanita se ría.

A Lori se le hace adorable esa escena, no puede evitar tomarse una foto con ambos para subirla a sus redes sociales. Pocas veces Lincoln esta de humor para hacer lo que sea con ella. Quizá debería dejar de apartarlo por su edad, no sabe cuantos momentos de inocencia le puedan quedar a su hermanito y pero si esta consiente que llegara el día en el que él sea un adolescente gruñón que no querrá hacer nada con él.

-Lincoln… Habrá una noche de laser tag en el área de juegos del crucero. Pensé que sería divertido que pasemos un poco de tiempo de calidad en algo que tú quieras. –Insinúa Lori con calma.

-¿Bromeas? Sería genial jugar al laser tag contigo… Pero. –Pone una mueca triste.

-¿Pero? –Lori se preocupa al escuchar eso, de seguro dice que quiere hacer algo más maduro.

-Pero… Nos inscribí al torneo de mini golf del barco de padres e hijos. –Le muestra un poster del torneo.

Lori lo toma y se emociona al verlo, siempre ha querido saber cómo sería derrotar a extranjeros en el mini golf.

-Sé que no eres mi madre pero dijeron que podrían hacer una excepción. ¿Qué dices? –Pregunta Lincoln emocionado.

A su hermana mayor le conmueve mucho que su hermano quiera hacer algo que a ella le gusta para poder pasar el tiempo juntos. Le hace feliz saber que su hermano es un chico amable que hace lo que sea para que ellas puedan ser felices a su lado.

-Hecho. Literalmente vamos a destruir a la competencia tú y yo. –Responde Lori entusiasmada por poder pasar el tiempo con Lincoln.

…

Ya en la noche Lincoln todavía cargando a Lily camina por la cubierta con un traje de golfista profesional y un palo de titanio para el torneo de mini golf, quiere verse bien para cuando él y Lori destrocen a la competencia.

-Lily será fabuloso. Solo Lori, tú y yo en un torneo donde ganaremos un lindo trofeo que finalmente ira a mi vitrina. A menos que Lori lo quiera, en ese caso puede tenerlo. –Lincoln se encoje de hombros por la indiferencia y por el frío del fuerte viento que se está desatando. Qué bueno que le trajo ese suéter a Lily para que no se tenga que resfriar.

Sin siquiera verlo venir un enorme empujón arrastra a ambos por los suelos. El golpe fue tan potente que agito el barco desde babor a estribor.

Lincoln asustado y aún tirado ve la carriola de Lily moverse hacia la orilla. Con la mente en blanco y adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo corre directo a la carriola y se aferra a ella.

Lily se encuentra llorando. La pequeña esta aterrada y todo lo que ve son movimientos bruscos y un cielo oscuro. No puede parar de gritar mientras todo se mueve a su alrededor. Pero en su desesperación ve una cabeza blanca, dientes de conejo y pecas en un rostro amigable.

-Tranquila Lily, tu hermano mayor te cuida. Aquí estoy. –Lincoln le habla con dulzura mientras la quita de la carriola y empieza a cargar para moverse a toda prisa.

La bebé sin entender lo que pasa se siente segura, se siente segura en los cálidos brazos de su hermano. Lo suficiente para aferrarse a él.

Lincoln tiene miedo, empieza a llorar de la desesperación mientras intenta abrir cualquier puerta del barco sin ningún éxito. Todas están cerradas o trabadas y el viento empieza a volverse lo suficientemente fuerte para empezar a arrastrarlo. No quiere que nada malo le pase a Lily, ella es su responsabilidad. Él quiso darle un paseo nocturno antes del torneo. Tremendo estúpido que fue.

Con la mente nublada intenta recordar las palabras de advertencia que su hermanita Lisa, su madre e incluso hermana mayor le dieron a él y su familia antes de subir al crucero. Lo que se debe hacer en caso de emergencia.

"En caso de que el barco empiece a hundirse los lugares más seguros en definitivo son los botes de emergencia."

No recuerda quien lo dijo pero en definitiva es un consejo útil en estos momentos. Para su fortuna cada orilla del barco tiene ocho de esos.

Todvaía sintiendo la adrenalina en su cuerpo Lincoln corre con su hermanita en brazos hacia uno de los botes y con algunas dificultades logra acceder a uno de ellos. Dentro temblando bastante se aferra a su hermanita mientras se pone a llorar.

No le gusta que la gente lo vea triste, nunca le ha gustado que se molesten en el por algo tonto y es mejor no preocuparlos. Por eso cuando quiere un momento de debilidad simplemente se encierra en su cuarto y llora con todas sus fuerzas, para así no reprimirse y no tener nada de qué preocuparse luego pero ahora agradece que solo Lily lo vea así. Es una bebé que posiblemente no tendrá memorias de todo esto.

-Todo estará bien Lily, tu hermano está aquí. Nos tenemos el uno al otro. –Dice más para él mismo que para Lily mientras siente los constantes golpes del mar moviendo el barco.

Su hermanita siendo lo que es; Una niña inocente que lo ama se aferra a él en un abrazo para que pueda calmarse. A veces a Lincoln le sorprende lo lista que es su hermanita. Quizá no como Lisa pero sin duda es muy inteligente al poder reaccionar de manera tan consiente a su alrededor.

Con un poco más de calma le da un beso en su frente y se recuesta para estar más tranquilo y cómodo. Todo el cansancio emocional lo hace querer dormirse no sin antes aferrarse aún más a su hermanita.

Mientras despierta lo primero que siente es la baba de Lily en su pecho. Le da gusto sentirla, que bueno. Debió ser una pesadilla pero desde cuando su cuarto estuvo tan iluminado o ha tenido el olor a sal marina….

Con mucho miedo Lincoln se levanta y ve que su barco junto otro vacío están encallados en la orilla de alguna isla desierta. Puede escuchar a las gaviotas volar por los aires y sentir la brisa golpeando su cuerpo. Empieza a ventilarse mientras ve a su alrededor aquella isla llena de vegetación y piedras.

-Oh no. –Susurra Lincoln destrozado mientras carga a Lily y la abraza con fuerza.

…

Un hombre, reconocido psicólogo por sus prácticas poco ortodoxas, su brutalidad total y uno que otro escándalo en el periódico con su nombre involucrado corre lo más que puede. Desde un accidente ha tenido una cojera permanente y la situación en la que se encuentra no es favorable.

Una flecha le atraviesa la pierna en donde se original el dolor y gritando con mucho miedo cae al suelo mientras intenta para el sangrado.

Del callejón en el que se encontraba sale una figura aterradora. Es alto, no inhumanamente alto pero si pareciese que la genética lo benefició en ese aspecto.

Usa una capucha blanca que le cubre todo el cuerpo y de su gorro se puede apreciar algo de cabello pero por la iluminación no se distingue el color. Usa un cubre boca igual de blanco que el resto de su vestimenta. Parece un ninja pero este tiene la peculiaridad de cargar con arco y flecha.

-Doctor Paul. Hace unos años se empezó a involucrar con una jovencita menor de edad que se enamoró de usted. De alguna manera le logró ganar al sistema legal y salir libre de esos cargos de pedofilia que bien merecidos los tenía y ahora aquí está frente a mí. –De su carcaj saca una flecha para cargarla y apuntarla directo al hombre.

-Por favor, yo no hice nada malo. Eh intentando evadir esa parte de mi vida, te lo suplico déjame ir y nunca me veras de nuevo. –Pide ese hombre asustado por lo que esta viendo.

-No. Conozco a esa jovencita, es terca y haría lo que fuera para tenerlo y lo peor… Usted sabe bien que la aceptaría de nuevo. Le ha fallado a esta ciudad. –En un tono frío y sin piedad alguna suelta la cuerda y la flecha a una velocidad imperceptible se entierra en el ojo derecho del hombre matándolo al instante.

Esa persona misteriosa toma una foto y después dispara una flecha con un cable puesto para así poder subir a una azotea y desaparecer en la noche.


	2. La isla

Capitulo 2 La Isla.

Dos semanas desde el naufragio y Lincoln está agradecido de que su isla no sea un montículo de arena con una palma de un solo coco. El lugar sin duda es una selva tropical con suficientes frutos para sobrevivir permanentemente y los botes son una buena cama para él y Lily.

Lo único por lo que se siente mal es que no ha podido cambiar a Lily desde que naufragaron, por eso es que ahora solo la tiene usando su ropa interior y el suéter de ella. Al menos la ropa de lava, su pañal se deshizo en su primer intento de lavarlo.

Ahora está en la playa y ve a Lily jugar tranquilamente en la arena, le sonríe por verla tan tranquila e ignorante al problema que están viviendo. De seguro sigue pensando que son vacaciones o solo ve una playa y ya sin saber que ocurre.

Ojala pudiera tener esa ignorancia, en lugar de eso le toca recordar a sus hermanas, sus padres y amigos halla en la lejana Royal Woods. Las recuerda mientras anhela volver a escuchar las canciones de Luna sin importar lo mucho que llegan a desafinar a veces, desea poder probarse la ropa que su hermana Leni le haga o practicar con Lynn algún deporte, eso sería genial. De seguro ella podría sobrevivir dentro de la enorme jungla, tendría el valor para adentrarse.

Como quisiera abrazarlas, decirles lo mucho que las quiere y poder estar en su vida cotidiana y en lugar de eso está en una isla desierta con su hermanita con solo plátanos y piñas para comer.

Empieza a llorar por su hogar, de seguro sus hermanas deben estar desesperadas haciendo todo tipo de llamadas a cualquier agencia de rescate o alguna porquería así para que puedan reunirse con Lily y él, así con un solo abrazo podrían dejar su pesadilla atrás.

Solo quería un paseo antes de jugar golf con su hermana, enseñarle a Lily lo lindo de un mar iluminado por la luna y ahora están reducidos a ver un cielo completamente nublado todo el tiempo.

Al escuchar a su hermana mayor empezar a llorar Lincoln corre de inmediato hacia ella. Un cangrejo oculto bajo la arena le apretó el dedo con una de sus tenazas sacándole algo de sangre.

Con fuerza Lincoln patea al crustáceo mientras carga a su hermanita y la aprieta con mucha fuerza. Lily no para de llorar mientras le devuelve el abrazo a su hermano mayor.

-Tranquila Lily es solo un cortesito, no pasa nada tu hermano está aquí. –Le besa la herida cariñosamente para que deje de llorar pero ella sigue lastimada y sensible por culpa de ese cangrejo. –.No llores Lily, yo te protegeré, te cuidare y estarás a salvo. –Le dice Lincoln llorando mientras siente frustración por no haber estado al pendiente de ella.

Sus otras hermanas no importan o al menos no por el momento. Lily es la única que importa, ella está con él, las demás están seguras en un barco o posiblemente en casa llorando pero Lily… Ella necesita ser cuidad y es su responsabilidad mantenerla a salvo.

Enojado y decidido toma una roca algo grande y se acerca al cangrejo que cortó a su hermana mientras la mantiene en brazos. El animal no ve venir ese objeto aplastante llegar por encima suyo de manera repetida hasta que su coraza se rompe.

-Listo Lily, el animal feo se fue, ahora solo somos tú y yo. No dejare que algo malo te pase. –Lincoln le besa la mejilla a su hermanita.

-Wincoln. –Trata de decir Lily mientras le sonríe más tranquila a su hermano.

Tras algunos meses Lincoln desarrolla una ligera musculatura, está seguro de que ya tiene doce años y Lily dos años quizá con unos dos meses extra pero dejo de contar hace mucho.

-De acuerdo Lily solo unos pasos más y terminamos por hoy nuestro paseo. Luego comeremos nuestra única y favorita comida, plátanos. –Dice festejando sarcásticamente.

-¡Sí! –Lily aplaude feliz.

Mientras ambos llegan a su campamento, si se le puede llamar a un bote ya sin provisiones así con calma pero Lincoln aprieta a Lily por ver lo que tiene cerca.

Hace meses que no ha visto a otra persona más que a Lily y ahora logra ver a algunos usando capuchas negras con rojo rodean los botes buscando a quien viva allí.

-Muy bien nos vamos. –Lincoln carga a Lily y empieza a correr.

-¿Wincoln? –Pregunta Lily algo asustada mientras nota que su hermano esta desesperado.

-Tranquila Lily todo… -Recibe una tacleada sorpresa y suelta a Lily sin querer.

Ella al caer al suelo empieza a llorar por el impacto y extiende sus brazos a su hermano mayor para que la consuele.

Lincoln trata de ir por ella pero ve a uno de los de capucha negra ponerse frente a él. Desesperado trata de pasar a su lado pero es detenido por ese sujeto.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Pregunta una voz femenina que pasa al lado de Lincoln y ve a Lily llorando.

Una mujer joven, quizá una adolescente no mayor a Lori de tez bronceada carga a Lily y voltea a Lincoln.

Lincoln nota que es algo linda pero eso no le importa, se enoja que alguien este tocando a Lily.

-¡Suelta a Lily! –Ordena el peli blanco enojado pero recibe un golpe en el estómago para que se calme.

-Un bebé, la liga siempre necesita nuevos reclutas y es bueno adoctrinarlas desde recién nacidas. –Dice esa chica mientras mese a Lily.

-¿Qué hacemos con el chico? –Pregunta quien tiene agarrado a Lincoln.

-Nada, ya es muy grande como para que aprenda. –Dice ella viendo directamente al chico, con la curiosidad de ver que hará al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué harás? ¡Suéltame! –Vuelve a ordenar Lincoln enojado por lo que ella dijo.

-Te llamaras Aura ahora pequeña. Hora de irnos muchachos, Kuro quédate aquí hasta que subamos al bote. –Ordena esa chica.

-Si señorita Nyssa. –Asiente el sujeto.

Lincoln ve como ella empieza a alejarse con Lily en brazos de manera lenta y tranquila como si nada pasara. Su hermanita le lanza una mirada triste y estira sus brazos para tratar de alcanzarlo.

Eso hace llorar a Lincoln. No quiere perderla, ella es todo lo que tiene ahora, sin Lily estará solo en la isla y morirá. Sus hermanas lo olvidaran y es posible que quede solo como un montón de huesos pudriéndose en soledad.

Desesperado y triste algo en su interior lo hace luchar. No quiere eso, solo él tiene derecho a cuidar a Lily, solo él la protegerá de todo. ¡Ella no se llevara a Lily! Aunque le cueste la vida la protegerá.

Con toda la adrenalina saliendo de su cuerpo agacha su cabeza y empieza a morder al sujeto. No una simple mordida como las que suele dar su perro Charles o su hermanita Lana, sino que es una mordida fuerte parecida a la de un pitbull.

Aferrando sus dientes al sujeto no importa lo que grite y o forcejea Lincoln no lo soltara. Puede sentir un sabor oxidado en su boca mientras una corriente liquida inunda el interior. Con toda su fuerza logra juntar ambos dientes y siente un pedazo de dedo dentro de él.

Nyssa observa esa situación con una mirada seria y Lily algo asustada. Ese chico es duro, lo que hace es algo que no todos tendrían el valor de hacer y todo por la lealtad y amor que le tiene a su hermanita, sin duda esa lealtad es buena señal para la liga.

Recibe una patada en la espalda al ser soltado y cae a la arena.

-Pedazo de estúpido. –El hombre saca un machete dispuesto a matarlo por lo que le hizo.

-Kuro detente. –Ordena Nyssa a su subordinado.

El sujeto guarda el machete y se tapara su mano para no perder sangre. Ve como Lincoln escupe la sangre y su dedo. Se ve obligado a guardarlo por si puede recuperarlo.

-¡Su nombre es Lily y ella no ira a ningún lado! –Dice Lincoln con mirada asesina hacia Nyssa.

-Si lo hará pero tú vendrás con ella también. –Responde Nyssa sin miedo.

-No. –Responde Lincoln en seco.

-¿Entonces prefieres quedarte en este lugar a comiendo frutas y exponiendo a esta bebita al frío extremo? Sin medicinas, casi sin agua potable a excepción de esas pocas botellas que les quedan en el bote y nada más que naturaleza. ¿Es una vida buena para ella? –Pregunta Nyssa.

Lincoln ve a Lily pensando. Ningún barco en esos meses, poca agua y Lily apenas y sabe hablar. No es doctor, sin medicina podría morir incluso de una simple gripa. Debe cuidarla aunque le cueste la vida, esa chica por fría que parezca tiene razón, morirán si se quedan.

-Soy Lincoln Loud. Muchas gracias. –Lincoln baja la cabeza con resignación y empieza a caminar con Nyssa mientras recibe a su hermana.

…

En la oscura noche de Royal Woods un joven adolescente de cabello rubio pero con algunos mechones blancos igual que sus raices, pecas y dos dientes frontales notorios se pone termina de poner una capucha mientras entra a una tienda tranquilamente.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo? –Pregunta el cajero algo extrañado y recibe un flechazo en el hombro haciendo que grite de dolor.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? Si te lastimaste recuerda que no te pagare seguro. –Un hombre viejo sale de la bodega.

Su sorpresa al ver a un arquero apuntarle con su arma. Traga saliva mientras levanta las manos.

-De acuerdo, puedes llevarte cualquier cosa amigo. Yo invito. –Dice el viejo nervioso.

-Flip…Falsificación de documentos, mentir sobre fechas de caducidad, estafar y robar. Todo eso se hubiera perdonado, no eres más que un patético vendedor de tienda corrupto. –Dice el arquero enojado.-Pero jamás perdonare el delito de exponer a menores a peligros tales como dejarlos encerrados en una ventisca con el riesgo de que sufran hipotermia. Le has fallado a esta ciudad. –Suelta la flecha y esta se entierra en el ojo Flip matándolo al instante.

El cajero grita horrorizado por eso y aún más cuando el arquero retira la flecha del ojo dejando salir algunos chorros de sangre salir de la herida abierta.

-También necesitare esa. –Se acerca lentamente al cajero y le saca la flecha haciéndolo gritar de dolor pero le arroja groseramente unas toallas para que se limpie y tape la herida.

…

El chico rubio entra a una casa supuestamente abandonada por como se ve en el exterior pero bien decorada por dentro, el aspecto exterior solo es para despistar a la gente.

Se dirige a una de las habitaciones y abre la puerta; En ella una niña rubia usando una pijama lila juega con un conejo de peluche. Se ve tan linda así que el joven no puede evitar sonreír aunque ya sea pasada su hora de dormir.

-¿Noche tranquila? –Pregunta ella al voltear al joven.

-No me dispararon hoy así que podría decir que sí. –Él se le acerca para darle un beso en la frente y revuelve su cabello.

-Eso es bueno, que bueno es verte bien hermano. –Dice ella riendo por las caricias.

-Contigo siempre estaré bien. Ahora a dormir. –Ordena el joven.

-¿Podemos dormir juntos? –Pregunta ella y pone una mirada de perrito manipuladora.

-Cuando gustes. –Le contesta el joven encantado por su ternura.

-Gracias Linky, eres el mejor. –Ella cierra los ojos lentamente y duerme.

-Lo que sea por ti Lily, te amo. –Vuelve a besarla y cae dormido con tranquilidad.

…

Notas del autor

1 Sé que fue algo corto pero descuiden, lo que viene será ligeramente más extenso. La aventura de Lincoln apenas empieza.

2 Gracias por las reseñas y espero les haya gustado este capítulo, no olviden comentar.

Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alias un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	3. El hospital

Capítulo 3 El hospiral.

En el bote de esos sujetos misteriosos Lincoln le hace cosquillas a Lily para hacerla reír. Su pequeña fuente de cordura en esa isla tan vacía, de no ser por ella quizá se hubiera adentrado y muerto por ataques de animales salvajes. Tenerla a ella le dio una razón de no arriesgarse jamás a adentrarse a la selva. Sabía que jamás podría sobrevivir sola allí.

En cambio verla todos los días y hablarle para enseñarle todo lo que sabe no era malo tampoco, al menos podrían conversar entre ambos en lugar de sumirse a la locura total y empezar a crear personalidades para estar entretenidos.

Al menos se alegra de que el naufragio no haya sido tan solitario.

-"Calma bebé sin llorar, Sin llorar hay que calmar. Ven aquí y serás feliz, feliz, feliz. "-Lincoln le canta a su hermanita una canción de cuna mientras mese su pequeño cuerpo para mantenerla relajada.

Desde que subió al bote Lily ha actuado nerviosa, el movimiento del mara solo hacía que se aferrara más fuerte al pecho de su hermano mayor mientras sollozaba e incluso ahora dormida ella no deja de llorar mientras sus brazos inconscientemente buscan a Lincoln.

-Es una hermosa pequeña, tiene suerte de tener un hermano a su lado. –Le dice Nyssa amablemente pero no recibe respuesta, solo una mirada silenciosa y triste.

Lincoln al pensar en la suerte de Lily se da cuenta en que no sabe que le paso a sus otras hermanas, es posible que estén bien puesto que el barco en ningún momento se volcó tanto como para hacer daños en el interior.

Pero ¿Estarán bien emocionalmente? Si es que están en Royal Woods ahora entonces deben estar tristes porque Lily no este con ellas. Perder a una hermana tan joven, no saber si está muerta o no debe ser devastador, es posible que Lisa solo vea la cuna de Lily por horas. Pobre Lisa, ella era su compañera de cuarto, tener esa cuna vacía debe parecerle devastador.

¿Lo extrañaran a él? Quizá pero no siente que deberían. Él fue quien metió a Lily en ese lio, deberían pensar mal de él por alejarla de ellas, tendría sentido hacerlo pero sabe que no lo harían. Quizá no lo demuestren pero ellas realmente lo aman y él lo sabe pero en esos momentos no cree que deberían.

-¿Cómo terminaste en Lian Yu? –Le pregunta Nyssa mientras se acerca al joven y acaricia los cabellos de Lincoln para reconfortarlo.

-¿Lian Yu? –Lincoln no entiende de lo que ella habla y le sorprende preguntar, desde que subió al bote solo ha hablado con Lily ignorando a los demás.

-Es el nombre de esa isla, significa purgatorio. La usaban en las antiguas guerras cómo prisión y ahora sirve como punto de encuentro entre carteles de la región. Es una suerte que no estabas dentro de la isla porque de ser así solo dios sabe lo que te hubiera pasado. –Dice Nyssa mientras observa a Lily dormida.

-Un crucero, una de mis hermanas lo ganó y fuimos todos juntos. Mi hermana mayor me invito a un torneo de mini golf en la sala de juegos del barco pero fui a pasear a Lily… -No es capaz de terminar por recordad la promesa que jamás le podrá cumplir de ganar ese torneo. Ni será capaz de ver como Lori poner con orgullo el trofeo en su vitrina.

La extraña, cada noche juraría que ambos están jugando en ese torneo y ganando. Se dan un abrazo y se toman algunas fotografías para poder presumirlas en sus redes sociales. Luego de eso solo abre los ojos y ve a aquellas gaviotas volar por los cielos nublados mientras la humedad del mar ataca su rostro y el de Lily.

Nyssa ve el dolor de Lincoln en sus ojos, cualquiera con esos sentimientos hubiera muerto de inmediato en la isla pero Lincoln no lo hizo. Ella puede ver la fuerza de voluntad del jovencito para continuar con su vida a pesar de la adversidad, es todo un sobreviviente y solo él no puede ver eso.

-Serás un buen estudiante y ella estará bien o al menos eso quisiera decir. Solo él puede decidir tu posición. –Nyssa se escucha preocupada por tener que hablar de él.

-¿Él? –Lincoln le da una mirada confundida a Nyssa.

-Mi padre Ra's al Ghul. –Es lo único que dice Nyssa mientras ve al horizonte dejando a Lincoln sin ninguna respuesta.

…

Un hospital en caos, la ciudad vecina de Royal Woods donde vive una gran amiga. Su madre trabaja en ese hospital y ahora por un ataque terrorista el hospital se encuentra bajo amenaza y dentro al menos treinta hombres armados.

Veintiocho, sus flechas ya se enterraron en los guardias de la puerta trasera.

Corriendo hacia el lugar dispara una tercera flecha al mal posicionado francotirador de la esquina derecha. No es estúpido, al recoger sus flechas toma la metralleta de uno de los guardias y dispara directo hacia la puerta hasta quedarse sin municiones.

Al abrir la puerta ve a tres guardias muertos es lo único que ve, toma la pistola de uno en caso de necesitarla y se pone su capucha para ocultar quien es. Puede ver venir al tipo que se le abalanzara por la espalda en unos segundos. Sus pasos son torpes y no podría ser más obvio que va por su cuello. No necesita la flecha para encargarse, toma un cuchillo y se lo arroja encajándoselo directo en el pecho, luego de eso solo lo recoge.

-Señor tenemos un problema. –Un hombre en mascarado se le acerca al encargado del lugar.

Un tipo de chaqueta negra, posiblemente de mediana edad mostrando una barba canosa y corta voltea hacia él. Su cabello negro es el contraste total a las canas de su barba.

-¿Qué sucede Gavin? –Pregunta mientras roba algunos suministros.

-Richard, Blake, Regina, Bill y Duncan no contestan la radio, la salida sur parece estar descubierta. –Responde mientras prosigue a tomar suplementos médicos.

-Manda a Jared y Todd, cualquier cosa que vean moverse le disparan. Nosotros debemos irnos yendo. –Responde sin siquiera voltear a verle.

Gavin hace una señal positiva y les dice a todos que es hora de moverse. Habla por radio para que Jared y Todd que revisen el sur.

Lleva seis habitaciones y dos armarios pero no es capaz de encontrar a nadie, es posible que hayan vaciado las habitaciones para tener rehenes. No es un santo, en la capucha tiene algunas medicinas, agujas y vendas en caso de que algo llegue a salir mal. Ahora se encuentra en la ventilación en caso de que hayan enviado gente por él.

-Al gracioso que haya entrado a interferir solo le decimos que tenemos aquí a una hermosa y madura latina como rehén. Necesitamos que salgas de aquí y diremos que jamás estuviste aquí. ¿Buen trato no? –La voz de alguien se escucha al fondo mientras algunos pasos siguen.

-¿Esa mujer es madre? Específicamente madre de un joven adulto y una adolescente viviendo en una casa con el resto de su familia, su hijo ayuda a su abuelo en la bodega que está del lado del conjunto de departamentos. –Habla él mientras ve como caminan lentamente esos sujetos con la enfermera Santiago.

-Eso es una información bastante específica. –Dice Todd extrañado.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? –Pregunta la enfermera impactada.

Lincoln sale del conducto de ventilación por detrás de ellos y les arroja cuchillos. Uno mata a Jared y Todd cae al suelo.

-María Santiago, usted es a quien busco. –Dice Lincoln fingiendo una voz gruesa.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunta esa mujer nerviosa.

-Por mi amiga. -Responde mientras le da una palmada en la espalda.

Ambos caminan hacia afuera y Lincoln toma las llaves de uno de los autos de escape.

-¿Conoces a mi hija? ¿Cómo? –Pregunta María mientras intenta verle la cara a Lincoln pero él no la deja.

-Solo digamos que fue mi amiga. Una amiga algo interesante. –Abre la puerta y le ofrece a la señorita Santiago entrar.

Se escucha un sonido de disparo y Lincoln se sobre salta buscando la bala pero esta no llego a él. Llego a la espalda de María. Lanza una flecha a quien disparo.

La flecha se entierra a la cabeza de Todd matándolo de inmediato. No tiene tiempo de recuperarla, tiene que salvar a María.

La mete al auto y saca algunos de los suministros robados para tratarla pero la bala reventó una vena importante. Intenta evitar la hemorragia pero no es posible hacerlo. Ya no hay nada que hacer.

-Que Ronnie no se entere. –María cierra los ojos para no volver a abrirlos.

Lincoln no siente dolor al verla morir, solo enojo por no salvar a la madre de su amiga. Sin querer arriesgarse la deja en el auto mientras ajusta su capucha y corre hacia la oscuridad. Sin haberse dado cuenta que alguien tomo una foto de lejos.

Pensando en María Lincoln ve desde una pantalla en su teléfono la foto de una mujer joven, parece una adolescente pero él sabe que ya es toda una mujer.

"Presentacion de Luna Loud esta noche a las once P.M"

Con una leve sonrisa se levanta para ir por Lily y que ambos vean esa presentación.

Notas del autor

Sin notas esta vez lo siento. Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alias un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	4. El desconocido

Capítulo 4 Él desconocido.

Y allí una niña todavía de pelo castaño, usando gafas redondas y suéter verde fábrica algo importante mientras detrás de ella se pueden apreciar fórmulas matemáticas y diagramas que uno no comprendería si solo los viéramos como números pero para ella esas fórmulas están resueltas y sin duda son un resultado satisfactorio para esa persona que la necesita.

En su monitor antiguo dos puntos naranja y lila empiezan a parpadear, la pantalla muestra a esos puntos moverse en un mapa cerca de otro punto morado. Eso la hace sonreír por un segundo antes de que vuelva a concentrarse en su trabajo. Un objeto puntiagudo de color blanco y punta roja.

…

El decorado del palacio es hermoso, con aspectos que combinan arquitectura arábica con china. Desde pilares con algunas joyas incrustadas hasta vitrales que muestran imágenes de guerreros o doncellas. Una le llamó la atención a Lincoln.

El vitral de un hombre joven de barba amarilla usando un atuendo verde mientras carga un arco y flechas.

-Ese fue un buen amigo. –Dice Nyssa desde atrás.

Lincoln se sobre salta por esa sorpresa pero es cuidadoso para no soltar a Lily. Hace tanto que no sentía esa sensación, esa sensación que una de sus hermanas menores le causaba y odiaba y sin embargo le encantaba por saber de quien se trataba y ahora ya no la sentirá de su parte. Hubiera dado todo para que la persona que lo haya asustado sea su hermanita Lucy.

Nyssa ve a Lincoln sacar algunas lágrimas con una mirada triste y se agacha para verlo de frente, le acaricia las mejillas para que pueda tranquilizarse.

Lincoln siente esa mano suave secarle las lágrimas. Se siente linda, no tanto como la de sus hermanas pero sin duda lo hace sentir lo suficientemente seguro para avanzar.

-Descuida Lincoln, yo estoy aquí. –Le dice con una sonrisa amable mientras toma de su mano.

-¿Quién era? –Pregunta el jovencito de pelo blanco mientras sigue hacia donde Nyssa le indica.

-Un hombre que al igual que tú el destino lo llevo a Lian Yu, un hombre que alguna vez vi como amante pero tristemente se fue joven porque siguió una cruzada. ¿Valió la pena? Según él antes de irse si porque logro lo que quería. –Cuenta Nyssa con algo de melancolía.

-¿Qué era eso que quería? –Lincoln voltea ver a Nyssa notando que ella se encuentra melancólica igual.

-Esperanza. –Es lo único que responde.

Y en ese bien cuidado vitral dos nombres se ven en letras doradas.

"Al Sah –Him""Oliver Queen."

Lincoln y Nyssa entran a una enorme sala llena de guardias donde en el centro un hombre de capa verde se encuentra viendo un poso de brillos verdes.

-Padre, te traje a alguien para que lo adoctrines en la liga. –Anuncia Nyssa haciendo una reverencia y obligando a Lincoln a bajar la cabeza.

Y así Ra's al Ghul voltea hacía su hija con una mirada seca y seria a su hija revelando una cara mayor con un cabello negro con mechones canosos y puntiagudo de las esquinas, su barba corta pero gris y en forma triangular. Debajo de esa capa es obvio que usa ropa con detalles verdes y dorados.

En ese segundo ve al joven de pelo blanco y la bebé ante él. Es interesante sin duda, no todos los días se aprecia a un muchacho no albino con cabello blanco natural, quizá es rubio platinado pero es más fácil decirle blanco.

Nota todos sus miedos en un segundo, un muchacho débil y quebradizo, bastante dependiente a complacer a otros pero aún capaz de mantener firmeza en sus decisiones o al menos eso nota por como sostiene a su obvia hermana pero ¿Vale la pena formarlo para la liga? Sigue siendo joven sin duda pero incluso en la gente joven ya puedes dar una respuesta de que tan fuerte es su voluntad.

Mientras que con esa infante en sus brazos sería fácil fortalecer su voluntad, un lienzo en blanco para moldear en la soldado más leal que su propia hija.

Debe saber sobre él, debe ver que tan dispuesto a superarse ¿Qué limites cruzaría para salvar a sus seres queridos? ¿Qué decisiones tomaría?

Lincoln viendo a ese hombre analizarlo en un silencio sepulcral le asusta demasiado. Ese hombre se ve como la clase de persona capaz de matar a alguien sin piedad alguna, esa mirada seria solo lo pone más nervioso y siente la necesidad de abrazar a Lily.

Ra's al Ghul lo nota y elige la prueba que hara.

-Denme al bebé. –Ordena fríamente.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta Lincoln aferrado a Lily pero es arrebatada de inmediato por Nyssa.

Lincoln intenta hacer algo pero recibe una parada en el tórax que lo deja en el suelo con la respiración agitada.

Asustado ve lentamente como aquel hombre sostiene en brazos a Lily y la mese tranquilamente. Al principio parece que no hará nada malo, solo se ve como un abuelo cargando a su nieta.

-Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer. –Le besa la frente a Lily y al instante hace algo que para su propia hija le parece muy extremo.

Arroja a Lily directo hacia el suelo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza y al instante la bebé empieza a llorar por el dolor.

Nyssa ve con odio a su padre y Lincoln se asusta por la acción de ese maníaco. Algo en el interior de Lincoln se prende, una ira incontrolable, una sensación de deseo profundo por matar a ese sujeto. Antes de que pueda caminar hacia él es detenido por los guardias.

-¡Suéltenme! –Grita enojado y llorando por ver a Lily así.

-¿O qué? –Ra's pate duramente a Lily y ella vuelve a su llanto de agonía mientras constantemente es golpeada y pisoteada por Ra's.

Ra's mira con paciencia a Lincoln sin detenerse, es obvio que mide sus fuerzas. Mata a una persona tan joven es de las peores cosas que podría presenciar y jamás lo haría pero si es necesario obviamente la lastimara. Espera a Lincoln, espera ver que hará.

Viendo a su hermana empezar a sangrar Lincoln se enoja aún más. Su ira crece mientras forcejea su manera de salir del agarre. Trata de morder de nuevo pero recibe un puñetazo en la quijada haciéndolo sangrar. No se molesta en concentrarse en el dolor, lo único que quiere es ir directo a ese monstruo.

Ra's hace una mirada afirmativa a sus guardias y estos sueltan a Lincoln mientras que él deja de patear a Lily. Alista su cuchillo preparado para lo que sea.

Corriendo directamente Lincoln cierra su puño y dedica una mirada de oído al hombre frente suyo pero en vez de golpearlo decide ignorar el odio y verla a ella. Ver a esa inocente bebé herida en el suelo.

A solo centímetros de ambos él se arrodilla y toma a Lily para que esta dejara de llorar. La mece mientras empieza a llorar de la frustración que le genera el no poder cuidarla.

-Lo siento Lily, lo siento tanto… No te volveré a soltar… No dejaré que nada malo te vuelva a pasar. –Llora desesperado mientras le da un fuerte abrazo a su hermanita. La mece pero no parece funcionar, ella sigue llorando.

Ra's lo ve todo y sonríe. Ese chico es prudente, cualquiera pudo haberse dejado llevar por el odio que generaría ver a un hombre mayor lastimar a una bebé y fácilmente pudo encajar su cuchillo en su pecho para que su vida terminara y quedarse con Lily pero en lugar de eso decidió ir a proteger y consolarla incluso dándole la espalda y exponiéndose a un ataque directo.

A él solo le importaba Lily y ese tipo de sentimiento de lealtad es lo que Ra's al Ghul valora en un aprendiz, alguien que vele por su familia más que por sí mismo.

De su bolsillo saca una licorera y moja a Lily con agua.

-¡Aléjese de nosotros! ¡No tiene derecho de tocar a Lily jamás! –Grita Lincoln mientras se aleja lentamente.

-Esa agua curara todas sus heridas jovencito, nunca fue mi intención dañarla pero si era mi intención ver como es mi nuevo aprendiz. –Ra's le sonríe a Lincoln mientras este solo le dedica una mirada extraña.

….

En la oscura noche Lily esta sobre un bote de basura mientras ve a su hermano intimidar a un oficial de policía con una flecha encajada en la pierna.

-Vamos Linky, quiero llegar a ese concierto que me prometiste. Ya vamos media hora tarde por tu aventura en el hospital de hace rato. –Se queja Lily como la pequeña que es.

-Lo siento Lily pero sabes que este trabajo requeriría ciertos sacrificios. –Lincoln voltea a su hermanito con una cara de disculpa y sin siquiera verlo carga una flecha y la dispara a la otra pierna del policía para que no pueda escapar corriendo.

-El maestro Ra's no nos enseñó a darnos nuestro tiempo. –Le reclama Lily haciendo pucheros.

-El maestro Ra's no está aquí Lily, descuida te comprare un helado después de esto. –Lincoln voltea al policía y su mirada se torna sería. -Tráfico de humanos, de drogas, fraude, falsificación de documentos y ¡Pornografía infantil! Desde eso marcaste tu sentencia Rick. –Grita Lincoln enojado hacia el sujeto.

-Por favor amigo, no diré nada y te llevare hacia mis clientes y proveedores. Todo será tuyo lo prometo. –Jura el tipo desesperado mientras intenta arrastrarse hacia alguna salida.

-Esos ya los tengo, los conseguí fácilmente. –Lincoln se acerca al tipo y empieza a golpearlo repetidas veces con mucha ira. Le revienta la quijada y observa con furia.

-Por favor amigo. Lo siento. –Suplica Rick con lágrimas de frustración.

Lincoln de su bolsillo saca una foto de una jovencita de once años rubia usando un vestido rosa con falda de un rosa más claro.

-Te vi hablando con esta chica en su escuela. Revise de inmediato tu historial y deduje de inmediato tu modo de actuar. Le dijiste mentiras de cumplir sus sueños y un montón de promesas falsas solo para secuestrarla después y…. –Enojado estampa su pie en la cara de Rick dejándolo al borde de la inconciencia. No logra ser capaz de describir lo que le haría a esa chica.

No se molesta en sacar una flecha, solo toma su cuchillo y lo pone en la cara del tipo.

-Rick Álvarez, le has fallado a esta ciudad. –Encaja el cuchillo en su ojo quitándole la vida al instante.

Lily solo con una mirada sería ve toda la escena y respira profundamente. Ha visto cosas peores pasarle a gente buena, no tiene por qué traumarse por ese tipo.

Lincoln solo ve a Lily directamente y con una sonrisa le toma la mano para así ambos juntos caminar por el callejón.

Asegurándose que nadie lo siguió en un auto de mala imagen Lincoln guarda el carcaj, arco y capucha. Revelando unos rayos rubios en las puntas de su cabello pero conservando el blanco en su mayoría.

Y así ambos hermanos entran a un bar llamado Krakatoa para ver la presentación de Luna Loud.

…

Y Lisa Loud frente a aquella choza de porquería recuerda la vez que descubrió aquel lugar. Ese mes pasado donde los misteriosos asesinatos a base de flechas empezaron.

…

Esperanzada por saber que su rastreador no le mentía al fin luego de tanto sería capaz de verlos. Desde aquel viaje fatídico donde su vida casi termina por segunda vez.

Nerviosa toca la puerta y aquel hermano ya como un joven de dieciséis la mira con seriedad por unos segundos para después sonreírle con alegría y cargarla con mucha fuerza.

-Lisa han pasado dos años. –Grita Lincoln feliz mientras le da vueltas a su hermanita menor.

-También te eh extrañado mucho a ti y a Lily. Desde ese horrible viaje eh esperado que estemos juntos de nuevo. –Lisa llora de alegría por poder ver como su hermano la recibe con mucho ánimo. Le devuelve el abrazo mientras siente con diversión las vueltas por los aires.

Ahora con más alegría y en el suelo es recibida por Lily.

-¡Lisa me encanta verte aquí! Ha pasado tanto, estoy emocionada por mostrarte lo que me pediste. –Dice Lily emocionada.

-Eso será para más tarde hermanita, ahora vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido. –Anuncia Lisa entusiasta.

-Lisa te confío que sepas de mí no solo porque te amo, sino porque te necesito más que a todas por una razón. –Lincoln se arrodilla para ver de cara a su hermana menor y le revuelve el cabello.

-Lo que desees Lincoln. –Afirma Lisa feliz por su hermano.

-Vas a fabricarme flechas. –Anuncia su hermano sin perder la sonrisa.

-Te lo prometí una vez y lo volveré a hacer… Yo te ayudare en cada paso de tu cruzada solo si prometes no alejarte de mí de nuevo hermano mayor. –Lisa le vuelve a dar un abrazo que es bien correspondido por el joven Loud.

…

Y ahora de madrugada Lisa ve con orgullo el maletín que tiene en sus brazos mientras usa la llave que su hermano le dio. La casa está vacía por obvias razones y ella decide solo sentarse a ver televisión mientras espera.

Sin duda sus flechas nuevas le encantaran a Lincoln y más lo que le trajo aparte. Quizá es lo más prudente no decirles a las demás pero no puede evitar sentirse mal por guardar el secreto aunque es mejor tener ese sentimiento para que estén seguras física y emocionalmente.

…

Lily y Lincoln observan a su hermana Luna salir del escenario. Se perdieron casi toda su presentación, apenas y escucharon una canción pero peor sería nada.

Lily solo mira enojada a Lincoln por no poder ver del todo a Luna.

-Lo sé bien. Lo siento. –Dice Lincoln arrepentido mientras le da la mano y se acerca a Luna para saludarla.

Luna solo se pone a fumar un cigarrillo mientras ve que sus asistentes guardan las cosas. Para ella algo en estas fechas la mantiene deprimida.

Ve a un adolescente de cabello blanco y una jovencita rubia acercarse a ella. Sus ojos se abren por completo al notar esos dientes frontales y pecas en su cara. Podria jurar que son….

-Hola ¿Luna cierto? Mi nombre es Oliver Allen y ella es mi hermanita Lily. Nos encantó tu presentación. –Bajo un nombre falso y con dolor de mentirle a la cara Lincoln le ofrece la mano a Luna.

Así las esperanzas de Luna mueren dolorosamente por escuchar el nombre de ese muchacho. Por un segundo juro que era su hermanito, eso le causa algunas lágrimas.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunta Lily a su hermana mayor con bastante preocupación.

-Si… solo… Solo me recuerdan a alguien que amaba pero se fue. –Comenta Luna apenada porque la vean llorar.

-Bueno, la noche es joven y este lugar es feo para ir mal acompañado. Si quieres podemos ir a mi auto, charlar en el camino y llevarte a casa para que no la pases tan mal en un taxi. –Ofrece Lincoln con alegría.

Algo en la sonrisa honesta de ese muchacho le inspira confianza a Luna. Además tiene a una hermanita a su lado ¿Qué clase de degenerado intentaría hacerle algo frente a su propia hermana?

-Está bien. De todos modos no tengo quien me lleve. –Luna se levanta y le da la mano a Lincoln mientras que su hermano le dedica una sonrisa.

…

Notas

Nota 1: No, esto no será un loudcest (del todo) es posible que haya algo pero esa parte aun me la pienso.

Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alias un crítico más y nos leemos pronto (Lamento la duración a veces pero es para no pasarme de corto o largo)


	5. El canto

Capítulo 5 El canto

En el auto de camino a su antiguo hogar Lincoln observa a una Luna deprimida, es posible que sea por sus más recientes acciones. Se siente mal por haberla hecho sufrir más de lo que habrá sufrido en estos últimos años pero era necesario, ese hombre solo era alguien que se aprovechó de la debilidad emocional de Luna.

En los registros que le dio Lisa vio las fechas de consultas de Luna, fue apenas un mes después de ese crucero, fue en su punto más vulnerable y es obvio que el tipo se aprovechó de eso porque al siguiente mes ya estaban saliendo. No se arrepiente de lo que hizo pero si de haber lastimado a Luna emocionalmente.

Pero conociéndola sabrá que lograra superarse, ella es una mujer fuerte y siempre que esta triste halla la manera de encontrar alegría en algo más.

Una pena que el auto que tomó solo tiene música obscena, le encantaría matar ese silencio ahogado con cualquier cosa, quizá cantarle pero la única canción que conoce al pie de la letra es una que aprendió hace mucho, quizá no vaya al tema pero sería una manera de romper el silencio que nació al momento que ella subió al auto.

Empieza a silbar para poder crear la melodía perfecta, solo le bastan unos segundos para recordarla y empezarla. Es un silbido suave y tranquilo.

-Me encanta esa canción. Siempre me relaja. –Dice Lily maravillada por reconocer la letra.

Al llegar al fin de la melodía Lincoln respira para calmarse.

''Por bravo mar navegare, ahogarme yo no temo''

Es un canto delicado, casi imperceptible, solo un oído entrenado como el de Luna o incluso Lily son capaces de escuchar su ritmo.

''Y soltare la tempestad si eres para mí''

''Ni ardiente sol, ni frio audaz''  
''Me harán…

Lily se sobre salta del asiento.

''Me harán dejar mi viaje''

Canta ella entusiasmada pero solo ve que Luna le dedica una mirada extraña.

-Lo siento. –Dice avergonzada.

Lincoln con una simple risa vuelve a ver al frente para seguir su camino.

''Si me prometes corazón amar….''

Pone una mirada triste al saber que Luna solo cierra los ojos cabizbaja y sollozando. Le duele saber que ni siquiera es capaz de animarla con una linda canción, debió verlo venir, quizá Luna ya no es capaz de cantar por alegría y solo lo hace para liberar emociones, algo que la distraiga.

''Amarme por la eternidad''

Para sorpresa de Lincoln y Lily, Luna responde con su suave voz mientras ve a los ojos a Lincoln sintiendo alegría de poder verlo.

Pero lo que ella siente es el amor de alguien que se fue hace mucho, ni siquiera sabe porque Oliver la hace sentir segura en esos momentos, solo es capaz de sentir felicidad por tenerlo a su lado, en especial en este mes tan duro.

''Mi buen amor tan dulce y Leal, me asombran tus palabras''

Luna empieza a verse más animada, incluso lo suficiente para hacer un ritmo más rápido.

''No quiero una empresa audaz''

''Es bastante si me abrazas''

Canta Luna con mucha alegría mientras toma la mano de Oliver. Algo en sentir ese tacto se le hace tan familiar, tan simple y dulce que la hace sentir segura. Le recuerda mucho a cuando tomaba la mano de aquel jovencito de cabellos blancos cuando recién empezaba a caminar.

Lincoln extrañaba tanto sentir la mano de su hermana mayor y escuchar aquella maravillosa voz. Hace que su corazón se sienta alegre por saber que está bien.

Tantas noches intentando recordar su voz, pensando en aquellas canciones que compuso y cantó para él y las veces que él le quiso cantar a ella pero jamás obtuvo el valor de mostrarle su voz.

''Sortija de oro te traeré''

''Poemas te voy a cantar''

Lincoln aumenta la velocidad de la canción mientras que Lily se encuentra tarareando en la parte trasera del auto.

''Te cuidare de todo mal''

''Si eres para mí''

Luna se ríe por eso y sigue el ritmo.

''Sortijas de oro, ¿Para qué?''

''Poemas no me importan yo''

''Tu mano solo sostener''

Lincoln se ríe por eso.

''Mejor que eso no hay más''

Le responde alegremente.

Los dos empiezan a cantar bajo ese ritmo alegre y melódico que alegra sus corazones.

''Con tus brazos y tu amor''

''En las danzas y en los sueños''

''Sin penas y alegría igual''

''Conmigo yo te llevo''

'' ¡Por bravo mar navegare!''

''Y soltare la tempestad, ahogarme yo no temo''

''Y soltare la tempestad''

Lily termina la canción con euforia infantil

''Si eres para mí''

Los tres se ríen al terminar, tanto que por un segundo Lincoln se distrae y pierde el control del auto, pero logra recuperarlo justo a tiempo.

Eso le causa alegría a Luna, hace mucho que no cantaba una canción que realmente le haga sentir mejor. Lo ha intentado pero siempre que inicia a cantar en lo único que puede pensar es en lo mucho que desea que él escuche sus canciones. Hace años dejó de cantar por gusto propio.

Se siente culpable por disfrutar usar su voz pero al ver la emoción de aquella chica detrás algo en ella hizo que se dejara llevar por el momento y siente gratitud por eso pero al mismo tiempo culpa por dejarse ser feliz.

Le dedica a Oliver una sonrisa sincera mientras vuelve su vista al frente.

-Me gusto esa película. –Dice Luna con calma mientras ve las calles oscuras de su ciudad.

-¿Película? Era algo que mi tutor solía cantarle a Lily para que se durmiera. –Responde Lincoln confundido, al parecer Ra's al Ghul le mintió sobre ser compositor. Era de esperarse, su maestro es bueno en el engaño.

-Sí, supongo que a tu tutor le gusto como para usarla como canción de cuna. –Luna comenta alegre mientras ve a Lily.

-Siempre fue lindo que me cantara esa canción. No me importa si el la escribió o no. –Comenta Lily devolviéndole la sonrisa a su hermana mayor.

Y ya a solo unos metros de su antiguo hogar la alegría de Lincoln se convierte en una depresiva nostalgia por ver aquella casa con las luces apagadas.

Como desearía poder entrar a su hogar y poder correr directo a abrazarlas, decirles lo mucho que las ha extrañado y poder congelar el tiempo en ese momento para ser capaz de pasar toda la eternidad así.

Pero en su cruel realidad es incapaz de volver a verlas por ahora, no está listo para verlas. Será cuando sea un hermano capaz de protegerlas, cuando ninguna de ellas esté en peligro, cuando pueda colgar la capucha sabiendo que Lily crecerá sin necesidad de usar las habilidades de la liga o aplicar lo que aprendió en Rusia.

No quiere eso para Lily y para poder evitar eso debe salvar a su ciudad y sus hermanas no pueden verlo hasta que llegue el día en que sea digno de verlas.

Luna también se siente triste por ver como el momento acaba de terminar, realmente no quería llegar a casa esa noche pero es incapaz de hacerle eso a su madre. Ella no necesita preocuparse por sus acciones irresponsables, ya perdió a dos hijos y no merece preocuparse por sus otras nueve hijas.

Le sonríe a Oliver. Él fue la mejor parte de su noche. Su banda, un mal establecimiento y música deprimente solo eran una distracción pero le alegra conocer a alguien con quien hablar más allá de sus hermanas.

El auto se estaciona y ambos quedan callados unos segundos mientras Luna se quita el cinturón y ve con inseguridad su hogar, luego le dedica una mirada a Oliver y ve como este solo le sonríe tranquilamente indicándole que valla a donde alguien la espera. Algo en ella hace que le tome la mano para poder tener el valor de entrar a ese hogar tan callado.

-Sé que esto sonara apresurado pero… ¿Te gustaría pasar por un café algún día y charlar? Me vendría bien tener un nuevo amigo. –Pide Luna amablemente mientras soba la mano de Oliver.

Con seguridad recién generada por el tacto de Luna no es capaz de hablar, no tiene palabras en este momento.

Le asiente con inseguridad y ella le da un abrazo amoroso junto a un beso en la mejilla.

Al verla alejarse Lincoln se soba suavemente su mejilla besada, espera hasta asegurarse que está dentro de casa para sentir que nada malo le pasara y ahora en ese auto en presencia de su hermanita menor Lincoln empieza a llorar.

Tanto tiempo que no sentía un beso en la mejilla de alguna de ellas. Tanto tiempo que deseo sentir ese dulce contacto y poder sentir el abrazo de alguna de ellas, en especial de sus hermanas mayores. En tanto tiempo finalmente sintió que alguien más lo protegía.

-Está bien Lincoln. Ahora podemos pasar tiempo con ella. –Lily le toma la mano con dulzura para calmar a su hermano.

Lincoln todavía con lágrimas soba la mano con Lily y le devuelve la sonrisa. No debe llorar ahora, por el momento es hora de ir a su casa.

-Vamos a casa Lily. –Dice Lincoln intentando parecer feliz.

-Puedes seguir llorando hermano, descárgate. –Sugiere su hermanita por el bien de su hermano.

…

Gavin. Un hombre de mediana edad con cabello naranja y rizado camina nervioso a su jefe. Desde el fiasco del hospital donde perdieron más de lo que ganaron el tipo ha estado molesto y con la nueva información no puede temer más por su reacción.

Se acerca a un hombre ya de unos cincuenta años usando una chaqueta de cuero y pantalones azules mostrando una corta barba canosa y pelo oscuro.

-Señor Morgan. Tengo malas noticias. –Dice Gavin dudoso por lo que le dirá.

-Sin miedo Gav, no podría enojarme más de lo que ya estoy. –Dice el tipo bromeando con su amigo.

Gavin solo suspira cansado.

-Encontraron a Rick Álvarez muerto. –Anuncia en seco para no complicar las cosas, aunque eso es imposible.

-Bueno eso es una putada pero no es una gran pérdida. Ni siquiera me caía tan bien. –Habla Morgan con un humor morboso mientras vuelve la vista al inventario que consiguieron.

-Con él se liberó información de nuestros infiltrados en la policía al igual que proveedores y distribuidores. –Anuncia de nuevo ahora más nervioso. Su miedo crece al ver como la sonrisa del jefe se convierte lentamente en una mueca de indignación.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Pregunta Morgan enojado.

-Eso no es todo lamentablemente. Se aseguraron de mandarlos a la división de Raymond Hold en el precinto noventainueve. –Se aleja lentamente al ver el odio en la mirada de su jefe.

Morgan solo se enoja más por eso ¿Cómo no estarlo? El maldito Raymond Hold, uno de los policías más sinceros de toda la ciudad junto a un precinto completamente limpio y en territorio prohibido.

-¿Al noventainueve? ¡Tobías Church está a cargo de esa zona! –Grita furioso alertando a sus subordinados y poniendo nervioso a Gavin.

Gavin no responde. Sabe la frustración que le genera ese sujeto a su jefe, Tobías es el jefe criminal de esa zona y le tiene un alta estima a Raymond Hold, la suficiente como para dejar que su precinto siga limpio y es obvio que ese golpe lo beneficiara en muchas maneras.

Ahora Morgan solo se encuentra enojado por perder todos esos ingresos, va a tomar semanas de arduo trabajo reconstruir y re infiltrar hombres a la policía.

-Puta madre. –Dice con furia mientras ve esos suministros médicos. -.Más vale que el Mirakuru genere buenos ingresos.

…

-Yukishiro no vas dormir hasta que esquives un golpe o hagas una segunda flexión. –Insinúa Ra's frente a Lincoln mientras le da una patada en la cara.

Un cansado Lincoln solo toma una vara y mira con dedicación a su maestro mientras que Nyssa los observa cargando a Lily y la pequeña solo los ve pelear mientras con miedo.

"Yukishiro'' Ese es el nombre que le dio Ra's a Lincoln. Su nuevo nombre como miembro de la liga de asesinos. La combinación de las palabras japonesas de nieve y blanco.

'' ¿Por qué me habrá puesto ese apodo?'' Es lo que se pregunta, Lincoln al momento de mirar directamente a Ra's. Con un suspiro de molestia Lincoln camina a una enorme barra de ejercicio sin ninguna vara puesta.

-Aquí vamos. –Con su vara Lincoln salta y la pone en uno de los espacios vacíos de la barra mientras se mantiene elevado, hace una flexión e intenta hacer que la vara se ponga en otro de los espacios vacíos pero su falta de coordinación hace que caiga al suelo.

Recibe en la cara una patada de Ra's y empieza a sangrar por la nariz. Bastante enojado vuelve a dirigirse a su barra de entrenamiento y el proceso se repite alrededor de seis veces. Ni siquiera siente su cara.

Por sexta vez Lincoln ve su vara y ve la barra de ejercicios a punto de volver a saltar decide mandar al diablo ese ejercicio inútil e intentar golpear a Ra's pero su vara es detenida y recibe un golpe en el pecho sacándole el aire.

-Al menos te diste cuenta de la inutilidad del ejercicio. Duerme. Esto solo es el inicio. –Ra's se retira lugar mientras un derrotado Lincoln solo mira el techo.

En tan solo dos semanas le han fracturado seis veces la nariz. Agradece el agua que le dan para recuperarse pero eso solo aumenta su sensibilidad al dolor, no cree ser capaz de seguir pero no es como si tuviera opción de irse. Nanda Parbat es un lugar remoto y moriría al primer día de estar fuera, además no puede dejar sola a Lily, quiere verla crecer.

-Está siendo lindo contigo. Deberías ver cómo trata a los adultos. –Nyssa le entrega a Lily para que esta le dé un beso a su hermano y pueda sentirse mejor.

Eso efectivamente hace que Lincoln se sienta más cómodo ante toda la situación que está viviendo. Al menos tiene a alguien con quien compartir sus pensamientos y pasar el tiempo.

-Nyssa, algún día me querré ir de aquí. Mi lealtad esta con la liga pero yo… yo necesito verlas de nuevo. –Dice Lincoln sin despegar la vista al techo ni deshaciendo el abrazo que le da a su hermana.

-Estoy consciente de eso Lincoln, pero esperaras un tiempo hasta que eso pase. Por ahora ve aprendiendo el camino de la liga porque algún día necesitaras usarlo.

Eso confunde a Lincoln. Royal Woods es de los lugares más tranquilos Estados Unidos, no cree que sea necesario usar algo de eso en una ciudad que es más considerada pueblo.

-Toma, necesitas leer un poco. –Nyssa le entrega un periódico con un titular interesante.

''Alza de crimen en Michigan preocupa a los senadores''

Ya en la noche Lincoln ve que Ra's mece la cuna de Lily mientras le silva una canción que la mantiene relajada.

Lincoln sonríe por ver el lado amable de ese frio hombre. Y pensar que es la misma persona a la que quería matar hace tan solo unas semanas por patearla fuertemente.

Y Ra's le canta esa suave melodía a Lily para que duerma tranquila mientras Lincoln se la memoriza para que algún día él se la pueda cantar.

-Realmente es bueno ver a un bebé de nuevo. Desde Nyssa no he sido capaz de criar a alguien que no sean mi alumnos, jamás pensé que vería a un niño de nuevo. –Dice el hombre mientras toma su camino a su propio cuarto.

-Maestro. –Lincoln lo detiene.

-¿Qué sucede Yukishiro? –pregunta Ra's sin voltearlo a ver.

-Gracias por todo y me encantaría que Lily también pueda aprender de usted. –Lincoln le agradece con sinceridad pero igual con inseguridad. Sabe que Lily tendrá que defenderse sola si el no aguanta el entrenamiento, ella necesita aprender igual.

-De nada Yukishiro y asegúrate de dormir bien. Largos años te esperan.

…

Una jovencita Latina leyendo artículos en línea con lágrimas y furia. Una simple foto de espaldas de un encapuchado con arco y en el auto apenas visible el cuerpo de su madre.

El artículo hubiera sido tomado como burla de no ser porque recibieron una llamada de la policía confirmando la muerte de su madre. Ahora enojada sigue mirando al arquero, odiándolo sin siquiera conocerlo y deseando que la calidad de la foto no fuera tan mala y el ángulo pésimo para poder tratar de identificarlo.

-Ronnie por favor hermana. En estos momentos no necesitas ver eso. –Bobby entra a su cuarto bastante deprimido.

-Vete Bobby, quiero estar sola. –Pide Ronnie simplemente molesta y sin desear ver a su hermano.

Y Bobby lo entiende perfectamente. Él está afectado por todo igual, le molesta todo pero no quiere descargar su ira con nadie, prefiere mantenerse apoyado de su familia y poder llorar con ellos.

De nuevo en la habitación de Ronnie Anne ella imprime la foto del asesino de su madre para tenerla de recuerdo. Recuerdo de la promesa que algún día lo encontrara y hará pagar por lo que hizo.

…

Sin notas esta vez, dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alias un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	6. perdido

Capítulo 6 Perdido.

Las cámaras muestras la manera de como el seguro de muchos botes salva vidas fallaban. Una falla en el diseño que obviamente tendría consecuencias legales sobre la empresa que los manufacturó.

También muestra como en una de las cubiertas del barco un niño de cabello blanco junto a una bebé se ocultan en uno de esos botes minutos antes de que se soltara por el movimiento tan brusco del barco.

Y por último el capitán del barco ve a once personas llorando con incredulidad, negación, frustración y desolación ante esa vista.

Ve especialmente a la mujer rubia que usa una blusa de tono rosa fuerte. Su maquillaje corre de sus ojos mientras se tornan de un rosa rojizo y ve que las gotas pasan sobre sus mejillas con delicadeza.

La mujer sin duda está destrozada, no es capaz de hacer algo más que suspirar tratando de articular alguna palabra pero es inútil, no es capaz de decir algo.

Su esposo toma su mano y frota su espalda para tratar de calmarla pero el incluso aparentando fuerza también se encuentra destrozado. No es capaz de ocultar del todo, aquellos sentimientos de pérdida y en cuanto a las jóvenes.

Bueno la rubia de lentes está llorando junto una chica de falda amarilla. Ella no es capaz de guardar silencio mientras abraza a su hermana.

-¡Linky! –Grita ella como si estuviera suplicando algo, es obvio lo que es pero ese algo se perdió.

-Está bien Leni, él está bien. –La hermana que la sostiene trata de calmarla pero resulta inútil puesto que ella habla con la misma voz quebrada.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que está bien? ¡Lincoln y Lily están solos en el mar! ¡Hay tiburones allá y Lily no sabe nadar! –Grita Leni desesperada por no tener a su hermano.

Y por su parte la joven de piel pálida se hace un bulto en el suelo y deja de hablar. Su hermana de ropa deportiva se sienta a su lado y hace lo que su padre le hizo a su madre tampoco sin hablar pero se puede ver en su rostro aquel enojo y frustración por no haber podido haber hecho nada.

A su lado una adolescente de ropas moradas llora mientras abraza a dos gemelas rubias, ninguna de ellas ocultando sus emociones.

-¡Lincoln y Lily están solos! –Grita la que usa una gorra roja llena de miedo.

-¡Quiero ver a mi hermano! –Su hermana de vestido rosa exige pensando que eso ayudara en algo pero ella sabe que esa orden resulta más que inútil.

Esa pequeña de suéter verde se rasca la cabeza con mucha ira y frustración. Por su expresión parece ya estar buscando miles de ideas y soluciones sobre aquel enorme problema. Como si tratara de entender y resolver todo lo que pasa en este momento.

Y por último esta la hermana de blusa camisa sin mangas celeste. Ella tiene una reacción interesante. No llora o grita, solo se encuentra atónita ante toda la situación, su rostro no expresa nada.

El capitán sabe que ese es el peor tipo de reacción. Su ira solo está esperando un incentivo para que se libere, cualquier mínimo detalle que cree una explosión de furia. Pobre de quien o lo que la provoque.

-Ya llamamos a equipos de búsqueda del área señora Loud, si el muchacho aparece se les notificara de inmediato. –Habla el capitán con calma para no provocar alguna reacción.

-Rita amor, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Solo nos queda esperar. –Susurra su esposo tratando de que se levante y ella apenas y es capaz de hacerlo.

Con mucha debilidad le asiente al capitán y empieza a caminar lentamente a la salida.

Sus destrozadas hijas siguen a la pareja hasta llegar a sus respectivos camarotes. Ninguna quiere dormir sola esa noche, quieren pasarla juntos.

Excepto Lori, ella entra al camarote donde se supone se quedan las cuatro mayores y ahora está sola.

Ella y sus pensamientos mientras ve ese trofeo de golf que ganó en la competencia junto con su hermana Lynn. Aún recuerda haberse enojado con Lincoln por haberla plantado, es una suerte que Lynn la haya acompañado y que ambas destrozaran a la competencia.

Puede sentir cada palabra iba a decir., Desde tonto, hasta decirle lo mucho que esperaba hacer eso juntos y luego pedirle que ya no le vuelva a prometer nada si no lo cumplirá… Todos esos sentimientos la noche que perdió a su hermano.

Y ahora no puede decirle que jamás dejaría de esperar sus promesas, jamás enmendaría las cosas o le diría que era un tonto juego, jamás lo llevaría a la tienda de historietas ni le pediría ayuda en elaborar un plan ridículo. Jamás podría volver a tomarse una foto con él ni llamarlo Linky.

Todo eso enoja a Lori. Toma su palo de Golf y empieza a golpear con furia ese lustroso trofeo.

-¡Solo quería pasar tiempo con Lincoln! –Golpea una vez para que caiga al suelo. -¡Quería que ambos ganáramos y regalarle el trofeo! –Vuelve a golpear abollando el metal mientras sus lágrimas empiezan a escurrir el maquillaje. -. ¡Solo quería tomarme una foto y publicarla para tener un lindo recuerdo! –De nuevo abolla fácilmente el trofeo mientras se arrodilla y empieza llorar en el suelo. Golpeándolo con furia por no tener a Lincoln a su lado, deseando poder abrazarlo a él y a hermanita menor. Ni siquiera había pensado en Lily, ese angelito que crecería para ser alguien increíble ya no está pero en ese momento el dolor viene del deseo de poder jugar con su hermano menor, llorara a Lily luego ahora solo desea tener a Lincoln en sus brazos.

…

Con un bastón Lincoln golpea a algunos miembros de la liga. Sus movimientos torpes e impulsivos hacen que recibe un contrataque inevitable. Una patada en el tórax que le saca el aire y tumba al suelo.

Con la adrenalina en su cuerpo ve que uno de ellos se acerca y reacciona lanzando un golpe con aquel bastón como si fuera un palo de golf. De nuevo es pateado en la cara por uno de ellos.

Ra's al Ghul solo ve a su alumno ser apaleado una y otra vez por esos sujetos con algo de decepción, intentando averiguar hasta cuando se rendirá con el bo. Pero nota algo interesante en ese entrenamiento.

Uno de los miembros dispuesto a darle un puñetazo en la cara a Lincoln pero él logra bloquearlo con el bo mientras lo sostiene con una mano en cada orilla y después lo golpea con el centro del arma y después suelta una de las esquinas para mover el bo con velocidad hasta sus pies y hacerlo caer.

-Así que eres bueno bloqueando. –Susurra Ra's mientras frota su barbilla pensando en algo que le pueda servir. En el arsenal ve varias armas colgadas. Lincoln requiere algo que pueda manejar con facilidad, ha demostrado que no es de quienes atacan directo pero si es capaz de esquivar.

Ve el arco de su antiguo aprendiz Oliver Queen. Un arco que el mismo fabrico en la soldadora del templo, debe ganárselo primero. Debe ser capaz de poder pelear con sus debilidades antes de fortalecer aquellos talentos natos.

-¡Yukishiro! –Lo llama Ra's pero Lincoln no le hace caso. Todavía lo siguen atacando y no debe distraerse.

Eso le gusta a Ra's, ese chico tiene una concentración impecable. Como si desde su nacimiento hubiera desarrollado la habilidad de enfocarse en todo al mismo tiempo.

-Deténganse. –Ordena el maestro y los miembros de la liga paran de inmediato.

Lincoln ve a su maestro en silencio levantando la mirada para poder verle a los ojos demostrando el respeto que le tiene.

-Eres torpe Yukishiro, eres incapaz de esquivar un ataque directo. Incluso te posicionas para recibirlo como si pudieras resistirlo, sin embargo cada ataque sorpresa o golpe a distancia logras ser capaz de evadirlo como si tu cuerpo estuviera acostumbrado a ver a todos lados. Debes mejorar ambas, en especial fortalecer tus debilidades o no serás capaz de lograr tus metas. –Habla Ra's al Ghul con severidad mientras camina a la vitrina de armas.

Lincoln lo escucha y sabe exactamente de lo que habla. Recuerda ese titular. Su estado, las ciudades cercanas e incluso Royal Woods lentamente alzándose en los niveles de inseguridad, incluso en una de esas notas estaba la foto de un establecimiento de comida al que solía ir.

No quiere volver a ese lugar con Lily, ella necesita vivir segura en donde pueda ir a la escuela sin miedo a que inicie algún tiroteo o comprar en alguna tienda que no esté bajo investigación por la D.E.A. Pero tampoco las puede abandonar a ellas, donde viven se convierte cada día en un lugar peligroso y no puede dejar que ese peligro llegue a sus vidas.

Quiere ser capaz de verlas crecer, saber que pueden tener un trabajo tranquilo y que no teman cada día por su familia. Él debe salvar su ciudad, debe salvar su hogar pero más importante debe salvarlas a ellas.

-Ve a dormir. En unas horas tú y yo entrenaremos con estas. –Le entrega dos tonfa mientras se retira.

Lincoln solo ve esas nuevas armas y asiente para dirigirse a su habitación.

Ya en aquella sencilla habitación sencilla Lincoln entra y se dirige hacia una cuna donde una niña ya grande como para dormir con barandales duerme tranquilamente.

Ve la fecha que está marcada, es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo. Incluso si fue hace unos meses que leyó ese periódico se siente como si hubiera sido ayer.

Y ahora en esa fecha especial no puede ni imaginarse como deben estar allá en casa, de seguro ninguna tiene ganas de decir algo o hacer alguna actividad. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Este día es un recordatorio de quien llego a darle alegría a sus vidas y ahora no está con ellas.

-Mamá debe estar destrozada. –Dice Lincoln limpiándose las lágrimas pensando en quien debe estar más afectada por todo esto. Quisiera ser capaz de llegar con Lily en brazos, pasar por su puerta y que todos festejen mientras se abrazan y charlan como si fuera un día ordinario. Pero la triste realidad es que para Lincoln ningún día volverá a ser ordinario.

-¿Lincoln? –Lily despertando ve confundida a su hermano, ve que está llorando y eso la preocupa. Suavemente se levanta y se las ingenia para abrir salir de su cuna y hacer que Lincoln la cargue. Eso de seguro lo hará sentir mejor.

-Descuida Lily. No pasa nada. –Susurra Lincoln con dulzura mientras mese a Lily.

-¿Entonces porque lloras? –Pregunta ella sin saber la causa de las lágrimas de su hermano.

-Es que estoy emocionado. Hoy es tu cumpleaños. Ya tienes tres. –Responde Lincoln mientras besa la mejilla de su hermana.

A Lily le da risa ese cariño y ella besa a Lincoln en la mejilla igual.

-Ja, de acuerdo es una pela de besitos. Supongo que tú ganaras pero daré pelea. –Lincoln le da un besito en la frente.

…

Frente a su maestro Lincoln prepara sus tonfa. De público de nuevo están Nyssa y Lily junto a otros alumnos de la liga, algunos envidiosos de que el en poco tiempo se encuentre entrenando personalmente con el mismísimo Ra's al Ghul.

-Ahora Lincoln, deja tus límites atrás. Libera todo ese potencial en ti para que cada vez seas más fuerte. Aquellas barreras que te limitan desde tu torpeza hasta falta de disciplina se borren. Hazme una herida letal. –Ordena Ra's al Ghul mientras saca un sable.

-Padre. Él no está listo para muramasa. –Grita Nyssa indignada por ver que su padre no ira enserio.

-Linky no lastimes a Ra's. –Suplica Lily defendiendo a su maestro.

Ra's ve eso y sonríe. La honestidad de una niña siempre es la más pura.

-Maestro no lastime a Linky. –Suplica de nuevo esta vez dirigiéndose a Ra's.

-Veo que nos tienes la misma lealtad a ambos. Pero esta pelea demostrara carácter. –El maestro voltea a Lincoln y lo ínsita a atacarlo.

-¿Cree que no he aprendido nada? Quien inicia el ataque siempre tiene las de perder. –Lincoln sostiene con firmeza sus tonfa y mantiene una posición defensiva.

-Como gustes. –Ra's se impulsa con tanta fuerza que en un solo segundo ya está frente a su discípulo.

Lincoln ni siquiera lo ve venir pero en ese segundo exacto ya siente un corte en la espalda. Grita por la agonía mientras se arrodilla a manera de reacción.

Recibe una patada en la espalda que lo aleja unos cuantos metros, la fuerza es tal que hasta rueda unas tres veces.

Y con tan solo oír un casi silencioso paso Lincoln bloquea con su tonfa derecha un espadazo pero la fuerza del corte es tal que rompe su arma y le llega a causar una rajadura en su brazo, su sangre tiñe la parte del tonfa que aún sostiene.

-¡Maldición! –Grita Lincoln.

Su frustración impide que note el siguiente ataque. Una puñalada directo la pierna, en una de sus arterias.

-¡No! –Grita Lily aterrada al ver que Lincoln cae en un charco de su propia sangre.

Lincoln ve a una niña aterrada, siente que es capaz de oír cada gota de lágrima que cae al suelo mientras que la agonía de sus gritos destroza con violencia sus tímpanos. Y se imagina un futuro donde ella tenga que pasar por lo mismo, una pelea dura contra el maestro, el sentir como su vida se va lentamente y la desesperación de no poder hacer nada.

Pero no está dispuesta a no presenciar eso con sus propios ojos. El vera crecer a Lily y la guiara para que crezca en una vida recta, el protegerá a su hermana menor incluso si está muriendo.

De su manga saca un cuchillo oculto, algo que tomo como precaución por si las tonfa no le servían de mucho y lo entierra en el pie de Ra's.

Asombrado y adolorido Ra's al Ghul se agacha para quitarse el pie pero ese error le cuesta ya que con otro cuchillo oculto en su otra manga Lincoln le atraviesa su pierna reventándole a él también una arteria.

Ambos caen al suelo mientras Lincoln lentamente pierde la conciencia. Ra's incrédulo ve como los chorros de sangre salen rápidamente por su pierna y eso le produce felicidad.

-¡Arrójenlo al pozo de Lázaro ahora! –Ordena el maestro y Nyssa de inmediato toma a un inconsciente Lincoln para ahogarlo en aquel pozo que emite brillo verde.

-¡Linky! –Grita Lily desesperada por no saber que le pasara a su hermano mayor.

-Descuida Lily. Yukishiro sin duda estará bien. –Ra's al Ghul afirma con confianza mientras vierte agua en aquella herida abierta que le causa un dolor indescriptible pero que gracias a su entrenamiento es incapaz de ignorar.

…

Y despertando siente frío en su alrededor, pero en el pecho siente calor. Un calor agradable y amoroso. Una sensación que siente cada noche al dormir con ella.

¿Qué es esa corriente helada que le golpea la cara? Es horrible, se siente cortante e interrumpe la sensación cálida del pecho.

Siente frías lagrimas destrozar la calidez del pecho y el peso encima suyo se vuelve de alguna manera más tenso y desgarrador, como si comprimiera su corazón con ira. ¿Qué sucede exactamente?

Abre los ojos y ve las montañas blancas de Nanda Parbat y las partes de nieve levantándose y volando por el fuerte aire que constantemente arrasa el área. Y por encima de él su hermanita abrazando su pecho desnudo para darle calor.

-¿Lily? ¿Qué ocurre? –Desorientado se levanta y ve que está desnudo y frente a Ra's al Ghul y Nyssa. Avergonzado hace que Lily deje vea para arriba.

-Ella ya lo vio todo Yukishiro, a su corta edad no le importa lo que ve. –Aclara Ra's al Ghul con monotonía.

-¿Por qué no tengo ropa y más importante qué hago aquí? –Pregunta Lincoln respirando agitadamente por sentir el frío golpeando su cuerpo.

-Tendrás que sobrevivir aquí por un mes entero. -Le aclara Nyssa mientras toma a Lily.

Su hermanita solo intenta volver a los brazos de su hermano mientras llora por no tenerlo cerca. Le da miedo estar lejos de Lincoln, siente que necesita de él para poder sobrevivir.

-¿Y por qué no tengo ropa? –Vuelve a preguntar Lincoln frustrado.

-La supervivencia viene de crear tus propios recursos. Si no eres capaz de alimentarte o vestirte solo no vale la pena seguir en la liga. Descuida, con este clima y tu condición la hipotermia llegara en unas cuantas horas, tienes tiempo para buscar algo con que cubrirte. –Aclara su maestro mientras le ordena a su hija alejarse en dirección al templo. Ra's solo suelta una bomba de humo que bloquea su imagen.

Al disiparse Lincoln puede notar que desaparecieron por completo. Ni siquiera hay huellas en la nieve.

…

Y en sus primeras horas Lincoln apenas es capaz de armarse ropa hecha de hojas y piel de animales muertos. Quizá victimas de osos o incluso lobos, se le hace raro ver la variedad de especies que habitan la zona, es posible que muchas hayan sido introducidas por los pobladores de Nanda Parbat.

Aún tiene frío, su cuerpo le duele y siente que esta por desfallecer hasta que por conveniencia ve a un oso muerto, el pobre animal tiene varias heridas, incluso sigue siendo picoteando por cuervos….

-¡Cuervos! –Lincoln se asusta por eso. En una de las lecciones del maestro Ra's le había contado que donde hay cuervos también hay lobos.

Un cuervo es un ave carroñera, se alimentan de lo que otras cosas dejan. Ese oso no está del todo destrozado por lo que debió haber muerto en pelea. Pero ahora los lobos deben de estar hambrientos por haber pelado y no puede huir, esas cosas son más rápidas que él.

Ve las tripas salidas del pobre animal, se siente horrible ver a una criatura tan majestuosa como un oso en esa situación y se siente peor tener que hacer lo que hará.

Con un pedazo de madera que afiló logra atravesar la ya delicada piel del oso, ignorando a los cuervos a su alrededor Lincoln lentamente y con mucha molestia logra abrir una apertura más grande a sus entrañas, con mucho asco y arrepentimiento se mete dentro de los todavía cálidos intestinos del animal. Para guardar refugio.

La noche pasa y Lincoln despierta, saliendo de su refugio lleno de sangre ve que el oso ya está aún más devorado que antes. Todavía le queda algo de carne y hay madera a su alrededor, húmeda y que tardara más en calentarse sin contar que es más toxica pero sigue siendo leña.

El tiempo pasa, no sabe que son días o semanas, le da igual. Ya se ha cortado varias veces, no siente sus pies y posiblemente lo que lo mantiene con vida hasta este punto es el querer ver a Lily.

Con una lanza se mantiene atento a dos lobos gruñéndole, ambos dispuestos a atacarlo. Ambos lobos corren directo a atacarlo y Lincoln corre a su dirección también, pero cuando se abalanzan Lincoln es capaz de rodar por el suelo para esquivarlos.

Al posicionarse del lado de ellos Lincoln entierra su lanza en el muslo izquierdo de uno de ellos haciéndolo chillar. La desentierra de inmediato para defenderse del segundo lobo, bloqueando su hocico.

Casi a punto de rendirse Lincoln no logra superar la fuerza y peso del animal salvaje pero si es capaz de desviar el hocico del animal para quedar frente a su cuello. Y soltando la lanza Lincoln se sube al animal.

El lobo herido busca abalanzarse sobre él de nuevo pero Lincoln se baja del otro lobo y hace que sea atacado por su propio compañero.

Ahora que es su momento Lincoln toma la lanza y hiere al lobo que aún puede caminar en la pierna inhabilitando su habilidad de moverse ágilmente.

No quiere matarlos, no porque es muy moralista para eso sino que simplemente no quiere hacerlo. No hay moral en su deseó, simplemente le gustan mucho esas criaturas albinas como para dejarlas morir.

-Tienen suerte de ser geniales. –Comenta Lincoln con su respiración agitada mientras se aleja, dejando a ambos animales sufrir de sus no letales heridas.

La pequeña estela de humo blanco a lo lejos es lo que le da la ubicación del templo. Toma un arco improvisado hecho de madera, lo difícil fue hallar algo que sirva como hilo pero afortunadamente las lianas le sirven.

Recuerda que su hermana Leni era muy buena con las manualidades, de seguro ella habría encontrado una cuerda que no se rompa cada tres veces que la usa.

Atando otra liana al arco Lincoln se asegura que este bien asegurada para poder disparar. Aunque quizá ya no lo necesite, después de todo va de camino al templo.

Para no pasar frio toma el abrigo improvisado y de pésima costura que hizo con parte de la piel de ese oso y una de sus garras que decidió conservar por mero gusto.

Subiendo por las escaleras que lo guían hasta el templo Lincoln ve como algunos guardias se le aproximan. Más que dispuestos a atacarlo parecen asombrados por verlo con una musculatura más notoria, cicatrices en el pecho y parte de la pierna y una mirada seria.

Entrando por las puertas del lugar Ra's al Ghul, Nyssa y Lily parecen estarlo esperando.

-¡Linky! –Su hermanita corre directo hacia él para apegarse a su cuerpo con un fuerte y amoroso abrazo.

-¡Lily! –Lincoln se arrodilla y recibe a su hermana para después levantarse y girarla por el aire. Esta alegre de poder tenerla en brazos, sentir su calor corporal luego de un mes entero de solo preocuparse por su futuro.

-Te extrañe hermano. –Dice ella mientras llora de alegría.

-Yo también te extrañe Lily. ¿Qué dices si esta noche hacemos una pijamada y dormimos en una carpa? –Sugiere su hermano entusiasmado mientras le da un beso en la frente.

-Eso sería asombroso. –Grita Lily alegre mientras le devuelve el amor a su hermano.

Ra's al Ghul se acerca a su aprendiz y nota que tiene un arco de mala calidad en su mano libre. Al parecer el mismo escogió su propia arma, le gusta la iniciativa pero ahora hay que fortalecer sus mejores aspectos.

-Te ganaste un día de descanso Yukishiro, disfruta paras tiempo con tu hermana y luego nutriremos esas habilidades que aprendiste en la naturaleza. –Ra's se retira del lugar sin decir nada más.

-Descansa Lincoln. Papá te hará entrenar duramente, incluso más que la prueba del bosque. –Nyssa le da un beso en la mejilla y se retira del lugar.

…

Todavía en el barco en su camarote Lori ve por la escotilla una fuerte tormenta. Mientras las demás han optado por dormir en el mismo lugar ella simplemente no quiere estar con alguien ahora, solo quiere estar con dos personas que ya no están.

Ve el trofeo destrozado, incluso si ya no tiene la forma de antes ese metal roto sigue y seguirá siendo un recordatorio de ellos. No porque tengan relación directa, sino porque esa noche se supone sería un momento especial para ambos.

-¿Por qué tenías que irte así Lincoln? –Se pregunta en voz baja mientras sigue viendo la noche tormentosa. Y un simple relámpago a través de la escotilla deja ver una isla desierta.

Por alguna razón Lori siente algo al ver aquella isla, una sensación de deseo por embarcar allí. Decide simplemente ignorarla, no es como si hubiera algo importante en ese lugar.

Mientras que en el camarote del resto de la familia Rita es la única incapaz de dormir mientras observa por la escotilla.

Pensando en las muchas cosas que no será capaz de hacer con su hijo e hija. Tantas cosas que no se pueden contar pero ella sabe cuáles son. Empieza a llorar en silencio por no tener a su hijo con ella, aquel jovencito que le inspira a escribir su novela o a su hija menor que incluso sin saber cómo crecería podía asegurar que sería una persona increíble. Le duele no saber dónde están pero de alguna manera sabe que están bien.

….

Sin notas esta vez. Realmente no tengo mucho que agregar.

Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	7. Perdidas y reencuentros

Capítulo 7 Perdidas y reencuentros.

Ahora con ojos rosados mientras un brillo cristalino los opaca con sus lágrimas el rostro de Lincoln ve al cielo mientras la iluminación deja ver algunas manchas de sangre seca en sus mejillas y frente.

-La piedad prevalece ante la ira. –Susurra débilmente mientras sigue viendo a la nada.

….

Dentro de una cafetería Lincoln y Lily esperan tranquilamente. Ambos jugando cariñosamente entre sí.

-Vamos Linky, quiero el helado ahora. Quiero saber a qué sabe un helado de vainilla. –Exige Lily impaciente.

-Solo se paciente Lily, en cuanto ella llegue… -Lincoln se queda paralizado al ver que ella le pone sus ojos de cachorrito. En lo único que no le ayudo su maestro es a resistir esas miradas de parte de su hermanita.

Pero justo a tiempo alguien le salva la vida. Luna en esos momentos entra usando su típica camisa de cráneos y falda morada pero ahora con una chaqueta del mismo tono encima.

-Lamento llegar tarde. Mis hermanas querían que las ayudara a preparar algo para mañana. –Dice mientras fuerza una sonrisa al mencionar ese día.

Lincoln piensa que es extraño, según la fecha solo hay algo especial para ese día y ninguna de ellas debería festejarlo. Ya no tenían la necesidad de hacerlo.

Verla triste solo hace que le duela el corazón. El solo imaginarse en lo mucho que estas fechas significan para ella le destroza el alma y sin querer seguir viendo eso decide sentarse a su lado y acercarla a él. Dándole palmadas en su espalda para tranquilizarla.

-Estoy seguro de que mañana no es tan especial como para quitarte la alegría por hoy. Vamos, cuéntame. –Pide tranquilamente mientras ella se calma.

El corazón de Luna se acelera al tener a Oliver cerca de ella, por alguna razón se siente segura con él. Es una sensación familiar y bastante agradable.

-Te equivocas. Pero realmente no quiero hablar de eso, es mejor que solo pasemos el día conociéndonos. –Dice Luna ya más animada por tenerlo a su lado.

-Claro. Eso me encantaría. –Responde Lincoln feliz por la actitud ligeramente positiva de ella.

-¿Puedo comer helado? –Pregunta Liy desesperada.

-El que quieras dulzura. Yo lo pago. –Afirma Luna con una risa para animar a esa dulce niña.

…

En una motocicleta de color blanco Lincoln llega a un centro comercial. Varias patrullas se encuentran rodeándolo. La noche apenas va iniciando, todavía debe de haber cientos de personas dentro por lo que es obvio que no vienen a robar. Pero si eso es cierto aún desconoce su objetivo.

-Watcher ¿Cuántos rehenes hay dentro? –Pregunta Lincoln ajustando su traje nuevo.

Un traje que consiste en dos brazales plateados que le llegan hasta el codo cada uno. Dos botas de la misma tonalidad sobre unos pantalones blancos. En su cintura un cinturón con algunos bolsillos grandes, la capucha blanca sin mangas y un anti faz de visor negro pero capaz de ver a color con perfección.

-¿Watcher? ¿A qué viene el nombre? –Cuestiona su hermanita intrigada desde la otra línea.

-Considerando que siempre se puede interferir una línea pensé en hacerlo menos obvio. Considere Oráculo pero ya estaba ocupado. –Responde Lincoln mientras se escabulle por los árboles que sirven de decoración. De todos modos nadie le presta atención. Solo ven la entrada principal.

-Me gusta. Y en cuanto a los rehenes son exactamente setecientos veinticuatro. Tienen alrededor de treintaiocho en una el área de comida donde se encuentran la mayoría de los sujetos hostiles y el resto se encuentra encerrado en tiendas. -Habla Lisa con monotonía. -–.Sé que no es el momento pero me intriga saber ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita con Luna?

-No era una cita, me sorprende que sean tantos rehenes considerando la cantidad de secuestradores y estuvo bien. Fuimos al cine, hablamos un rato y comimos. A Luna le encantó consentir a Lily. ¿La ventilación es suficientemente ancha para mí? –Lincoln ve desde una de las esquinas un ducto de ventilación que podría usar fácilmente como entrada.

-Déjame ver. –Tras oprimir una secuencia de teclas Lisa observa los planos del centro comercial. En específico el de la mayoría de tiendas en su las esquinas tienen una ventilación lo suficientemente grande como para que él quepa. ías que salir en esa misma tienda arriesgándote a una cantidad desconocida de guardias. Y ella no sentía lo mismo, de hecho hablo de ti toda la noche con las chicas.

-No sería la primera vez que lo hago. ¿Solo de mí? ¿Qué hay de Lily? –Lincoln dispara su flecha hacia la rendija y esta suelta un gran cable que lo atrae justo a la pared.

Entra fácilmente por los conductos mientras siente algo de nostalgia por tener que moverse entre ellos. Le recuerda un tiempo en el que no debía hacer esto, un tiempo simple en el que solo lo hacía para evitar a sus hermanas o se encontraba con una de ellas en los ductos de ventilación y se quedaban hablando. También le recuerda a un tiempo oscuro y frío en otro país. Pero prefiere pensar más en lo positivo.

-Solo a ti. Dijo que tenías una hermanita pero se la paso hablando de lo genial que eres. –Responde Lisa monótonamente mientras se escucha que abre una lata de soda.

-Debó matar esas ilusiones antes de que crezcan a algo más. Pero odio la idea de volver a romperle el corazón. –Se detiene un segundo a pensar en lo mucho que ha disfrutado el poder pasar un día entero con Luna. Desde que volvió a la ciudad esa cita durante el día ha sido lo mejor de todo.

-Mi consejo es que la ignores unos días antes de que eso evolucione. Hazlo por el bien de ambos. –Habla Lily a través de la otra línea.

-Esta es una frecuencia privada hermana menor. Desconéctate por favor. –Pide Lisa amablemente.

-Lo siento, es que no me gusta dejar a Flecha solo. Él y yo venimos en paquete. –Responde Lily de manera burlona a su hermana.

Lincoln solo puede reírse por eso mientras se detiene al ver otra rendija. En ella se puede observar una tienda departamental donde alrededor de dos guardias mantienen a varias mujeres jóvenes atadas.

Puede reconocer a dos de ellas. Son las amigas de Lori, Dana y Becky. No es sorprendente verlas en una tienda de ropa, pero si le parece mucha coincidencia verlas en esta especifica situación.

Se escucha un disparo en otro lado del centro comercial. Los guardias se distraen por eso, completamente confundidos.

Lincoln alertado por eso rompe de inmediato la rendija y cae detrás de ellos. Sin darles tiempo de reaccionar les rompe el cuello enfrente de todos los rehenes. No puede perder tiempo, de su carcaj saca su arco y lo carga para ver si hay guardias en la tienda. No parece haber ninguno.

Voltea a ver a Dana y Becky. Ambas atadas, templando de todo el miedo que sienten al ver a un asesino frente a ellas, temiendo por su propia vida.

-Las dejare atadas. Si lo hago sé que correrán y eso sería una estupidez en este momento. –Sin nada más que decir se va hacia la dirección de los disparos.

…

Unos minutos antes de los disparos. El grupo principal de asaltantes se encuentra revisando a los rehenes.

-Muy bien chicos necesitamos menores de veinte años para que el experimento funcione correctamente. Así que vayan por los y las jóvenes. Pero recuerden, en mi guardia no se toca. –Habla una mujer joven sosteniendo su pistola mientras mantiene su rostro oculto con un pasa montañas blanco.

-Descuida pequeña. Si te portas bien conmigo no te lastimaran tanto, incluso podría liberarte. –Habla un hombre de tono lascivo hacia una jovencita de apenas once años.

-Keno ¿Qué te dije de… -Los ojos de aquella mujer se abren como platos al ver de quien se trata.

Es una chica rubia usando una camisa verde aqua por debajo de un overol hecho en su mayoría de mezclilla. Lo más destacable de ella es su gorra roja.

-No puede ser. –Susurra ella completamente incrédula mientras lentamente voltea con enojo a su subordinado.

-De acuerdo L. Tú eres la jefa. –Keno levanta sus manos mostrándolas vacías pero esa sonrisa socarrona muestra sus obvias intenciones.

En los ojos de esa niña se puede ver un profundo miedo al no tener idea de que será de ella. Busca algo que ver para ignorar la situación pero simplemente es incapaz de encontrar un alivio.

En la cara de esa mujer hay una obvia ira ante la situación. En especial porque es incapaz de hacer algo por ella en ese momento. Lo único que puede hacer ahora es que no la toquen.

-Solo mayores de catorce. Tampoco somos monstruos. –Ordena ella y sus hombres asienten mientras toman rehenes de esa edad específica.

No despega sus ojos de Keno, lo mira de manera amenazante indicándole la pésima idea que sería atreverse a desafiarla.

Keno por su parte la mira con el mismo enojo. No porque le hablen con autoridad sino que quien le habla no lleva tanto tiempo en el juego como él, es décadas menor a él y ni siquiera ha matado a nadie. Le da igual que todas sus misiones sean exitosas ella no tiene derecho a ordenarle nada.

-De acuerdo. Te salvaste niña. Pero quizá te visite luego a ver si tienes alguna linda hermana. –Dice Keno con cinismo mientras le da una palmada en el trasero a aquella niña.

De inmediato ella apunta su pistola a Keno y le vuela la tapa de los sesos enfrente de todos sus subordinados. Todos aterrados por esa acción tan brusca, algunos se sintieron tentados a dispararle pero eso significaría vérselas con Morgan.

-¿Alguien más tiene ganas de poner sus manos en donde no deben? ¡Porque tengo cinco paquetes de balas dedicadas a ese tipo de personas! ¿Quién dijo yo? –Pregunta ella de manera amenazante a sus subordinados.

Ninguno responde, es obvio que están completamente aterrados como para meterse con ella.

-Tú vuelve a casa ahora. –Le habla a la niña con autoridad pero ella no le hace caso. Solo está paralizada, viendo el cuerpo muerto de aquel hombre que la tenía en una posición incómoda. -¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Pregunta fríamente.

-La… Lana. –Responde ella aterrada y sin siquiera voltearla a ver.

-Bien Lana. Tienes una familia que te lloraría si no vuelves así que lárgate de aquí ahora. –Vuelve a ordenarle ahora más amenazante pero dentro de ella solo siente frustración por lo que tendrá que hacer. La golpea con el mango de su pistola para dejarla en el suelo.

Sin nada más que decir o hacer esa mujer le indica a sus hombres que se van del lugar.

-Todos los que estén en las tiendas con rehenes. Llévense al menos uno menor a los veinte al área de comida. Nuestro transporte va a llegar y no tenemos que perder tiempo. –Ordena por su radio mientras camina lentamente al resto de sus subordinados.

Una flecha aparece en medio de todos ellos. Algunos totalmente perdidos por ese suceso tan aleatorio se acercan para ver de qué se trata.

Al instante una nube de humo cubre con velocidad el área. Haciendo toser a algunos y otros empiezan a gritas por no saber que sucede con exactitud.

L por su parte empieza a disparar a diestra y siniestra como prevención. Una flecha atraviesa su pie haciéndola gritar y caer.

Se arrastra lentamente fuera de la nube de polvo y ve a un hombre encapuchado corriendo directo a hacia ella para adentrarse y desaparecer en el humo.

Lincoln puede ver con facilidad en la pantalla de humo. El anti faz que le proporciono Lisa le permite ver las fibras de calor de las personas y objetos a su alrededor.

Le dispara una flecha a uno que se alejaba del lugar. Luego otra a quien tenía a una rehén sujetada. Camina hacia uno que esta desorientado y le rompe el cuello. Toma otra flecha y la dispara a uno que quería lastimarla. Se la quita y con esa misma flecha envuelta de sangre le dispara a otro.

L no tarda en notar al resto de sus hombres llegar por donde el encapuchado también llego. Todos se ponen en fila y apuntan. Con miedo nota a una semi inconsciente Lana en medio de la línea de fuego por lo que decide levantarse y cojear hasta llegar a ella y cubrir su cuerpo.

La lluvia de balas empieza de ambos lados. Mientras que los de la nube disparan de manera aleatoria los que tienen la vista despejada disparan a la nube.

Una de las balas le da a Lincoln en la costilla pero para su suerte la capucha es a prueba de balas. Algo adolorido de uno de sus bolsillos toma una granada pero antes de lanzarla se da cuenta de que deben tener rehenes con ellos, al igual que los que están en la nube.

-Primero los inocentes. –Se dispone a buscar a los que se encuentran dentro de la nube y empujarlos al suelo para que las balas no les den. Le alegra ver que algunos de ellos son lo suficientemente sensatos para recostarse por su cuenta.

Derriba a rehén tras rehén mientras esquiva las balas y tira una que otra flecha hacia los que están fuera de la nube. Las balas siguen lloviendo como si no pudieran acabarse.

Parece que va a durar así unos minutos más pero en eso un autobús blindado atraviesa las puertas del centro comercial para sorpresa de todos. La puerta se abre para revelar a un armado Gavin apuntando al frente.

-Chicos dejen lo que están haciendo y vengan aquí con los rehenes que tengan. Nos vamos. –Ordena Gavin y todos los que siguen vivos suben con algunos rehenes dentro. Desde la distancia observa a L en el suelo.

Da un suspiro triste por ella y cierra la puerta poniendo el autobús en marcha. Pero nota algo extraño. Un encapuchado saliendo de la nube mientras les lanza una mirada desafiante.

-Bueno eso es nuevo. –Dice Gavin en voz baja mientras el encapuchado solo los ve partir.

Lincoln suspira de manera cansada. Enojado por el hecho de que escaparon con varios rehenes y la policía llegara en segundos por él. Escucha suspirar a una persona cansada, voltea para ver de qué se trata.

Una de las criminales casi inconsciente. Perdiendo poca sangre por la flecha que está en su pie. Se acerca a ella con un cuchillo dispuesto a matarla, pero lo que ve lo deja atonito.

Ella se mueve un poco para no estar encima de Lana. Le acaricia la mejilla suavemente mientras revisa que no le haya pasado nada.

-¡Lana! –Grita Lincoln y corre directamente hacia ella. Desesperado por ser capaz de tenerla en brazos.

L saca una pistola y le apunta al arquero. Con toda la decisión de dispararle si da un paso más, nadie lastimara a Lana mientras ella está ahí. Incluso es capaz de ignorar el dolor que le genera la flecha.

-¡Aléjate de mi hermana! –Gritan ambos con ira y crean la misma expresión de duda al escucharse.

-Yo no tengo ningún hermano, solo hermanas así que literalmente no es tu hermana. –Afirma L mientras se pone de pie, todavía tambaleándose por la flecha encajada.

Un paralizado Lincoln guarda su cuchillo y lentamente se quita la capucha. No es capaz de cerrar la boca por lo que escucha. Incluso unas lágrimas salen de su anti faz. Esa voz y manera de hablar solo pueden pertenecerla a una persona y él lo sabe.

Ella lo observa confundida, no tiene idea de porque no ha salido del lugar, ni sabe porque esa expresión le da pena. Observa mejor los detalles de su rostro y nota seis pecas al igual que unos mechones rubios teñidos sobre un cabello… Blanco.

-¿Lori? –Pregunta el de manera cortada mientras que su respiración se agita. Le es imposible poder hablar.

Ella no puede creerlo, no después de tanto. No en esa situación, es simplemente imposible. Se quita la máscara para poder verlo mejor, ahora tiene una vista completa de su cuerpo y nota esos obvios dientes frontales, junto a la cabellera blanca revuelta. Empieza a llorar mientras lentamente pierde la conciencia.

Lincoln solo aprieta un botón oculto en su brazal y la motocicleta llega por si sola al lugar. Todavía incrédulo por verla así decide ir a un lugar más tranquilo con ambas hermanas. Solo que le es difícil poder mantenerlas seguras en la motocicleta más no imposible.

…

Al abrir sus parpados lo único que recibe es una ligera luz, eso y la vista de una habitación bien arreglada. Pero considerando que solo se aprecia un cajón y una lámpara no es mucho decir.

Nota que su pie está completamente sano, ni siquiera le duele al moverlo, como si algo mágico lo halla curado. Al ya estar despierta en su mayoría solo piensa en una cosa.

-¡Lana! –Grita ella mientras voltea a todos lados, dándose cuenta que ni siquiera es su habitación en la que está.

-No para. –Se escucha la voz jadeante de Lana por fuera de la habitación.

Eso alerta a Lori. Corre directamente a la puerta con intenciones hostiles. La derriba con una patada y dispuesta a atacar lo que se le cruce en su camino cierra los puños.

La escena que ve es a una niña menor que Lana encima de ella. Mientras que Lisa está en la cocina. ¿Qué hace ella ahí? ¿Quién es esa rubia?

-Pará Lily. Tú ganas. –Dice Lana cansada pero todavía sonriendo.

-¿Ves? Te dije que sabía artes marciales. Nunca dudes de mí de nuevo. –Afirma Lily orgullosa de sí misma.

Lori queda incrédula al oír ese nombre. Hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre. Y con todos esos años viendo a aquella rubia del mismo nombre le hace pensar en cómo se vería ella si siguiera con ellas.

Lana voltea a Lori y la ve completamente paralizada. Algo insegura traga saliva y se acerca a ella para poder abrazarla, abrazo que es bien recibido por su hermana mayor.

-Lori que bueno que despertaste. Realmente nos diste un susto. –Dice Lana mientras hunde su cabeza en el vientre de Lori.

-Descuida Lana todo está bien. –Le contesta mientras acaricia su cabeza en un intento de calmarla.

-Realmente fue una sorpresa verte en esa condición y en esa situación Lori. Debí estar al tanto de ustedes para que no cometieran alguna tontería pero no fui capaz de prevenir tal resultado. –Habla Lisa de manera fría mientras se acerca a ella.

-Lisa ¿Qué haces aquí? Más importante ¿Dónde estamos? –Pregunta ahora tratando de entender lo que sucede. Le dedica una mirada a la rubia que está cerca de ella mirándola con bastante duda.

-Están en mi refugio guion hogar Lori. –Lincoln sale del pasillo usando una sudadera blanca y pantalones negros.

-¡Oh por dios! –Grita ella al ver el rostro de aquel chico misterioso. - ¡Oh por dios! –Empieza a llorar y acercándose lenta e inseguramente lo toma de las mejillas para apreciarlo mejor.

-Así es Lori. Soy yo, Linky. –Dice débilmente mientras le toma las manos. -. Te eh extrañado Lori.

Incrédula ella lo abraza. Le besa constantemente las mejillas alegre de que este en sus brazos. De que ahora pueda confirmar que está bien.

-¡Estas vivo! ¡Estás conmigo! … ¡Eso significa! –Voltea a una nerviosa Lily y corre hacia ella para tomarla de la cintura y cargarla. - ¡Lily! –Empieza a estrujarla con fuerza mientras mueve frota sus mejillas con las de ella.

-¡Ayayayayai cuanto amor! –Dice Lily riendo de manera insegura por como Lori le muestra amor.

Lisa se acerca a Lincoln mientras Lori celebra alegremente por tener a su hermana en brazos.

-¿Deberíamos interrogarla? Después de todo, las circunstancias de su reencuentro no son positivas. Ni siquiera yo estaba al tanto de esto. –Afirma Lisa bastante preocupada por la situación.

Lincoln para de sonreír y observa a una feliz Lori disfrutando de hablar con Lily, o más bien solo tenerla en brazos.

-No. Déjala disfrutar un poco más. –Contesta él de manera seria. Siente un cuerpo en su cintura y ve a Lana sonreírle mientras algunas lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

-Te extrañe mucho Lincoln. –Susurra débilmente mientras continua abrazándolo.

-Yo también te extrañé Lana. A todas. –Voltea a ver a Lisa con una sonrisa mientras acaricia el cabello de su hermanita.

…

-¿Así que me dices que L está muerta? ¿Eso quieres decirme Gav? –Pregunta Morgan bastante irritado por las noticias.

-No, no puedo asegurar nada. Todo pasaba tan rápido que no pude analizar bien la situación. –Contesta Gavin con inseguridad.

-Bueno Gav. Esperemos que no esté muerta porque en estos momentos no puedo tener a una de mis comandantes muerta y menos cuando según tú, algún infeliz traga pitos está lanzándoles flechas a mis hombres y cargándose en mis operaciones. Estos han sido tiempos duros y me niego a dejar que algún cupido lo arruine todo. Especialmente porque ahora es cuando los rusos abrieron sus fronteras buscando productores. –Habla bastante molesto mientras se levanta haciendo que Gavin retroceda por el miedo.

-Voy a buscar a Lori a su hogar. Si sobrevivió debe estar allí. –Asegura Gavin tratando de salir del lugar.

-Bien Gav, has eso. Yo me asegurare que las pruebas de Alice funcionen. Al menos conseguimos un buen lote de conejillos de indias. Es la única noticia que no es una putada esta semana. –Dice Morgan mientras sale de su oficina.

Gavin solo suspira de alivio por ver que finalmente puede irse del lugar. Realmente pensó que algo malo le pasaría.

…

-Vamos Lincoln, enséname a disparar una flecha. –Pide Lana de manera suplicante mientras trata de alcanzar el arco que Lincoln mantiene encima para que no lo alcance.

-Lo siento hermanita pero esto puede ser muy peligroso, quizá un día con el debido equipo de protección. –Responde Lincoln mientras se aleja de ella lentamente.

-Ah rayos. –Se queja Lana molesta pero de inmediato vuelve a abrazar a su hermano con una sonrisa dulce.

Lincoln ve la hora. Es meda noche, ambas deberían estar en casa o al menos Lana. Su madre debe estar desesperada por saber dónde está. No puede imaginarse el horror que debe sentir al no ver que otra de sus hijas no llegue a casa.

Pero no puede dejar ir a Lori así de fácil, necesita respuestas a preguntas obvias.

-Lori. ¿Qué hacías en el centro comercial? –Pregunta Lincoln con seriedad. Las tres hermanas presentes miran a Lori con curiosidad.

Lori se congela por eso, observa con remordimiento a Lincoln mientras trata de pensar en las respuestas correctas. No quiere contestar, no quiere recordar ese camino oscuro pero no puede mentirle a su hermano, así no desea que su relación sea luego de tanto.

-Lana ve a donde no puedas escucharnos. –Ordena Lori con seriedad.

-Lana no ira a ningún lado. Tiene once años, puede aceptar la verdad. –Afirma Lincoln con la misma autoridad que Lori le había lanzado a su hermanita.

Lori ve primero a Lincoln asombrada por el tono tan maduro en el que hablo, no puede creer que haya logrado ese tono de autoridad. Pero era de esperase, ya no es un niño, obviamente dejo de serlo desde ese día.

Ve a Lana quien la mira con algo de miedo pero todavía curiosidad por saber lo que sucede. No quiere decirle todo, quisiera mantener su inocencia por un poco más de tiempo pero eso ya no es posible después de esta noche.

-Desde que volvimos a Royal Woods caímos en una enorme depresión. No queríamos hacer nada pero supimos que teníamos que seguir con nuestras vidas de alguna manera. –Suspira mientras toma asiento y reflexiona un poco.

-¿Eso cómo te lleva a esto?

-El dinero escaseaba. Lo único que ayudó es que mamá haya logrado convertirse en la encargada de la clínica pero fuera de eso ninguna tenía manera de trabajar o ganar algo extra. Fue hace cuatro años que Flip me comento sobre un amigo suyo tenía vacantes por hacer ciertas tareas. No quería hacerlo, sabía que podía ser algo ilegal pero… Vino el embarazo de Luna. –Se detiene al comentar eso. Necesita tomar aire al recordar aquel punto que volvió a cambiar su vida.

Lincoln, Lana y Lisa quedan asombrados por esa revelación. Tanto que Lincoln deja de sostener su arco, haciendo que caiga. Él empieza a respirar de manera agitada mientras toma asiento.

-Luna no estaba lista, ninguna lo estaba. Fue por eso que solo me lo confío pero no teníamos dinero para el bebé o los tratamientos durante el embarazo y no podía abortar sin que nuestros padres le dieran permiso. Un aborto clandestino era muy costoso así que acepte ese trabajo y bueno… Una cosa llevó a la otra, me destaque haciéndolo bien, el dinero era bueno para la familia y este es el tipo de trabajo donde retirarse requiere la muerte. Así que estoy atorada. –Termina de contar ella con mucho remordimiento en su voz. Sin ninguna intención de ocultar el dolor en su rostro.

-Iba a ser tía…. Íbamos a ser tías. –Repite Lana mientras se quita la gorra y se pone a reflexionar sobre la vida que tendría si tuviera un sobrino.

-¿Cómo lo ocultaste de mí? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de evadir mi vista? –Pregunta Lisa un tanto indignada como triste.

-Fácil. Te distraía con pequeñas ideas para experimentos o cuando te pedía que fueras conmigo a algún lado tú decías que no tenías tiempo y te alejabas. Fue fácil manipularte mediante tus experimentos, eso y te pusiste distante hace como unos tres años, como si solo pensaras en una cosa. Después de ese viaje que hiciste. –Responde Lori con sencillez.

-Eso es un poco nuestra culpa. –Comenta Lily apenada.

-¿Qué?

-Detalles para después. –Contesta Lily con prisa.

Lincoln solo se levanta para acercarse a Lori, a un paso lento mientras en su mirada solo hay seriedad, pero su ojo izquierdo parece tener un tic y sus brazos tiemplan de manera temerosa. Se pone cara a car con Lori para observarla unos segundos.

No se espera el abrazo que recibe de parte de su hermano menor. Un abrazo esta vez inseguro, temeroso y débil. Como si estuviera lastimado por todo y necesite consuelo.

Lori incomoda y triste le da unas palmadas en la espalda a su hermano, extrañaba hacer eso. Quizá todavía pueda seguir actuando como su hermana mayor después de todo.

-La isla en la que nos perdimos se llamaba Lian yu. Luego de eso fuimos a un lugar llamado Nanda Parbat y aún más lugares. Pero siempre estuve pensando en ustedes y en el día en el que Lily las pueda conocer. –Le confiesa Lincoln mientras sigue con el abrazo.

-Gracias por decírmelo. Cuando mamá los vea estará muy feliz, ella siempre tuvo la esperanza que volverían. –Dice Lori de manera cariñosa mientras se aferra más a su abrazo.

-Lori. –Susurra Lincoln al separarse y verla a los ojos. En su rostro hay un gran pesar por tener que darle la noticia. Lily ni yo podemos dejar que sepan de nosotros. No se supone que Lana o tú lo sepan, ni siquiera Lisa pero ella es un caso especial. Lo lamento tanto pero la ciudad aún debe limpiarse para que pueda volver.

-¿Limpiarse? –Pregunta ella confundida.

-Eh visto lo que la gente hace Lori, eh visto que ahora la ciudad le pertenece a un monstruo y debo cazar a ese monstruo para que ustedes crezcan sin miedo. Sin necesidad de llegar a tu posición. Lo lamento. –Se disculpa Lincoln por no poder volver con ella. Le encantaría entrar por esa puerta y saludarlas a todas para pasar una tarde en el sofá simplemente hablando, pero ese no es un futuro que pueda llegar pronto.

Lori lo entiende. Ve en los ojos de Lincoln la decisión imposible que está tomando, el dolor que esta le causa y lo mucho que desea que no pueda hacerlo más sin embargo es lo que tiene que hacer. Es la misma mirada que ella tenía cuando su vida criminal nació. Le frota las lágrimas de la mejilla y vuelve a abrazarlo.

-Espero seguir viéndote. Y a ti también Lily. –Se le acerca para cargarla una vez más. Como si fuera la última y la primera vez de nuevo.

-Yo también quisiera seguir viéndote. –Dice Lily llorando por tener que despedirse de su hermana mayor.

-Lincoln. ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda verte otra vez? –Pregunta Lana tímidamente mientras le hace ojos de cachorro a su hermano.

Lincoln le sonríe y se agacha para verla. Ya no es la pequeña de seis años que abandonó una vez, ya es toda una chica llegando a la madurez pero esos ojos siempre serán su debilidad.

-Estaré dando clases de tiro con arco el próximo lunes en el centro deportivo de la ciudad. Puedes inscribirte y así aprenderás a disparar flechas. Pero llámame Oliver Allen allí por favor. –Le dice amablemente mientras le da otro abrazo.

-Eso hare Ollie. –Le da ese apodo de cariño mientras disfruta cada segundo del abrazo.

-Lisa ve a casa también. –Ordena Lincoln con calma mientras se levanta.

-Con gusto hermano, de todos modos estaré castigada un buen tiempo así que tendré que dar asistencia desde nuestro hogar.

-Es más de la una. Literalmente mamá debe estar muerta del susto. Estamos muertas. –Afirma Lori aterrada por la reacción de su madre al recibirlas.

Lincoln y Lily solo se ríen por eso mientras las ven partir.

…

En la tarde siguiente Lori se reúne en una oficina cerrada con Morgan y Gavin. Ambos viéndola seriamente, pero Gavin solo está en el fondo mientras Morgan limpia un bate.

-Entonces. Me alegro que sigas viva L. Realmente odiaría que tan bonito rostro se desperdicie a tan joven edad, luego de tus treinta me daría igual. –Comenta de manera burlona su jefe mientras se levanta y empieza a caminar por habitación.

-Muchas gracias. –Responde ella de manera seca.

-Y esa herida en tu pierna que decía Gavin. Vaya que cicatrizo rápido. Ahora solo es una venda sin sangre lo que la cubre.

-¿Que puedo decir? Fue una herida superficial. –Vuelve a comentar ella seriamente.

Por unos segundos Morgan la observa seriamente mientras agita su bate muy cerca de ella. Tanto que puede escuchar como el viento se cortan por el movimiento.

-Bien, creeré esa mierda. Ahora quiero preguntarte. ¿Quién te salvo? Y ¿Por qué me dicen tus hombres que mataste a Keno? –Interroga con seriedad.

Ella traga saliva de manera nerviosa mientras busca una respuesta válida para eso.

-Fue el vigilante con el arco y flecha. No sé porque me saco del lugar. Y con lo de Keno, bueno él se lo busco. –Responde de manera enojada al recordar a ese sujeto.

Morgan la ve con una mirada furiosa al percatarse el tono en el que le hablo. Como si tuviera autoridad alguna.

-¿Por qué se lo busco? Y quiero la verdad. –Exige de manera frustrada mientras se pone a su lado. La mira con ojos furiosos mientras acerca su rostro al de ella.

-Bien, me desobedeció frente a todos. Quería creerse la gran mierda para no sentirse intimidado y de paso, hostigo sexualmente a una niña de once años. –Le lanza la misma mirada decisiva a su jefe sin importarle lo que opine. Ella defendió a su hermana y lo volvería a hacer.

-Bien, debiste empezar con eso. –Sonríe maquiavélicamente mientras se levanta.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta Gavin confundido.

-Bueno, Keno era una mierda si le hace eso a alguien tan joven. ¿Qué clase de puto monstruo se éxito de esa manera con alguien tan joven? Además me agradas L, tienes los huevos suficientes como para serme honesta de algo tan serio. Por lo que eso basta por hoy. Pero una advertencia.

-¿Cuál es? –Pregunta ella con curiosidad. La adrenalina en su cuerpo aumenta cunado siente la fuerza de Morgan por encima de ella. Siente como él ahora la tiene contra la mesa.

Su corazón esta acelerado mientras la cintura de Morgan se acerca a su trasero. Siente ese peso acercarse más y más a su cuerpo.

-¡Una vez más que tomes una decisión tan severa como esa, no importa el contexto, no importa la situación o si estas en tus días y debes dispararle a algo! Nada de eso importa. Si lo vuelves a hacer me tendrás que traer a alguien nuevo. Puede ser esa machorra adolescente que tienes como hermana porque diablos que es atlética y necesito eso o puede ser alguna de tus candentes amigas para hacerme compañía, o alguien que creas útil para mi operación. ¿Entiendes? –Pregunta de manera amenazante mientras la suelta.

Lori no responde, solo respira de manera agitada mientras llora por el horror que siente en ese momento.

-Tomare eso como un sí. Ahora ve a casa, hoy será tu día libre. –Morgan se va de la habitación mientras juega con su bate y ríe de manera cruel.

Gavin se le acerca a Lori y pone una manta que tenía guardada en el su mochila. Hace que se siente en la silla mientras ella sigue respirando de manera agitada, su maquillaje corriéndose y pensando con horror lo que significan las palabras de Morgan. En lo cuidadosa que tendrá que ser de ahora en adelante.

-Está bien Lori. Ya pasó. –La consuela Gavin sin apartarse ella mientras que Lori solo puede agradecerle en silencio por no dejarla.

…

Bueno sobre este capítulo…. Esto solo está comenzando. Y espero que se queden conmigo para ver el desenlace de lo que promete ser un poco más largo de lo que anticipé. También espero que puedan disfrutarlo.

Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow, alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	8. Solo otro día

Capitulo 8 Soló otro día

En un almacén ubicado en alguno de esos condados vecinos a Royal Woods varias personas se encuentran trabajando arduamente.

Sudorosos y la mayoría agotados de mezclar químicos todo el día en un ambiente que no cumple con la mayoría de normas de seguridad o sanidad establecidas por la ley, pero no pueden quejarse debido a que lo que hacen está por encima de la ley.

-Ya esta gente. Por hoy nos vamos a la cama, sueñen con los angelitos o tengan alguna fantasía me da lo mismo. –Anuncia un hombre joven de tonalidad algo afeminada a sus empleados.

Todos voltean y ven a un joven rubio de ojos azules, usando una chaqueta blanca con detalles celestes y pantalones bien cuidados. Esta tan limpio que pareciera que recién llego pero la realidad es que lleva ahí el equivalente a dos turnos.

-Ya váyanse a sus casitas que ahí hay perro que les ladre. Pero antes de irse no olviden dejar en la bodega su equipo y los lotes que hicieron. –Pide ese hombre con cansancio mientras toma su propio camino.

Se escucha algo de interferencia en su bolsillo. Él toma un radio que está guardado y contesta.

-Vekar. ¿Cómo está mi fabricante de Mirakuro favorito? –Se escucha la voz de Morgan por el otro lado.

-Pues estoy bien, algo cansado pero es porque estos tipos no se apresuran. ¡Si te estoy viendo a ti Alfonso!... Pero en fin cumplen con su rol. Hemos terminado alrededor de treinta inyecciones. –Anuncia Vekar satisfecho y orgulloso de sí mismo.

-… ¿Solo treinta?

-Bueno serían más de tener un ambiente clínico real en lugar de una bodega cochina que se debe descontaminar cada media hora y créame que estoy haciendo milagros con los suministros médicos que me diste. –Responde Vekar tranquilamente.

-Vekar tú sabes que de poder darte tu propia clínica lo haría. Pero en estos momentos nuestro personal y presupuesto se ha cortado. Así que necesito que funcione esta basura. Tú y tus científicos son nuestra principal apuesta. –El tono de Morgan se vuelve más frustrado mientras le habla al químico.

-Hay pero que honor mi estimado. Pero la producción seguirá lenta, tratare de que hagan horas dobles pero no puedo prometer nada. –Suelta el botón y escucha como Morgan suspira pesadamente.

-…Entonces tendremos que acelerar esto. Gavin y el chico te enviaran algunos sujetos de prueba. Espero que funcione esta vez o si no… Bueno, tendrás otra linda marca. –Morgan corta la transmisión dejando un profundo silencio en el lado de Vekar.

Él por su parta abre su palma derecha revelando una cicatriz en forma de escorpión.

…

En un campo deportivo al aire libre se ven varias personas haciendo deportes. Desde tenis hasta atletismo e incluso un área con varias dianas y uno que otro alumno practicando.

Una emocionada Lana camina de manera impaciente hacia donde se encuentra el tutor de arquería. Imposible no distinguir ese cabello blanco con mechones rubios, ni estando tan lejos es difícil de detectar.

Es acompañada de su gemela y hermana mayor Lynn. La cual solo se ve algo decaída pero sigue teniendo la energía de cuidar de sus hermanitas. De todos modos hoy quiere salir antes de llegar a casa, ninguna quiere estar en su hogar esta noche.

Lynn voltea a donde su hermana menor camina tan eufóricamente. Grande es su sorpresa al ver mechones blancos en su cabeza. Idénticos a los de aquel chico que perdió tiempo atrás. Su instinto es simplemente correr y gritar su nombre para abrazarlo. Tenerlo solo para ella.

Lola también lo ve. Es tan parecido, tan similar a aquel chico que le enseño a leer y la cuidaba todos los días. Que la apoyaba para cada certamen de belleza… La persona a la que desearía volver a abrazar.

Las dos no pueden evitar sonreír de manera entusiasta al verlo. Mientras que Lana solo corre hacía ese chico con muchos ánimos.

Mientras tanto él solo tiene en sus brazos a una chica pelirroja sosteniendo un arco y mostrándole la postura correcta.

Esa chica se encuentra sonrojada por tenerlo tan cerca y más por la manera en la que le habla.

-Solo es cuestión de sostenerlo firmemente y soltarlo en el momento preciso. Cuando menos te des cuenta el disparo se realizara. Rapido y preciso. –Le explica de manera suave mientras ella asiente.

-¡Ollie! –Grita Lana con entusiasmo mientras finalmente llega a aquel joven de cabello blanco.

-Hola Lana. ¿Cómo te ha ido? –Pregunta Lincoln mientras suelta a su estudiante feliz de verla tan alegre. De ser capaz le daría un gran abrazo y un tierno beso en la mejilla pero no quiere dar malas interpretaciones a los presentes. Cristina eso cubre tus lecciones por hoy. Te veo el domingo a la misma hora. –Le habla a la pelirroja mientras ella asiente nerviosamente y se va con un suspiro enamorado.

-Ollie me ha ido muy bien. Ya esperaba esto con muchas ansias. ¿Con que iniciamos? Quizá podamos hacer ese truco de disparar dos flechas al mismo tiempo o puedes decirme cómo hacer que la flecha gire o quizá…

-Lana ¿No nos presentaras a tu amigo? –Pregunta Lola con cierta molestia al ser ignorada por su gemela.

-Oh hola princesita. Mi nombre es Oliver Allen y enseño tiro con arco aquí durante las tardes. ¿Lola cierto? Lana me hablo mucho de ti. –Lincoln con bastante felicidad le ofrece la mano a Lola esperando ser capaz de sentir el tacto de su hermana una vez más. El ser capaz de lograr abrazarla y levantarla por los aires. Como se odia a si mismo por no decirle quien es.

Lola algo sonrojada por los halagos solo le da una sonrisa nerviosa y toma su mano.

-Yo… yo soy Lola. Es un gusto. –Dice nerviosamente mientras siente cierta seguridad al tener la mano de Oliver tocándola. Una sensación tan agradable y suave. Que le da mucha confianza y a la vez calidez.

-¿Y exactamente como conociste a mi hermana? –Pregunta Lynn de manera algo agresiva por verlo así de confiado con ambas hermanas. Similar a Lincoln o no un chico de su edad conociendo y hablando de manera tan formal a una niña de once años no es normal.

-Oh vaya tú vas al punto ¿No? Bueno ya sabes mi nombre y conocí a Lana en el centro comercial. Estaba entregando folletos para promocionar mis cursos de tiro con arco, ella me dijo que le encantaba mi cabello y bueno comenzó a platicar conmigo. Le dije que no debería confiar en desconocidos pero es una chiquilla, que se le va a hacer. –Lincoln ríe tranquilamente mientras es sometido a la mirada acusadora de Lynn.

Ella por su parte sigue pensando que eso no tiene tanto sentido pero algo en la manera en la que se expresa y como habla, simplemente no ve nada de malo con él. Quizá algo torpe pero nada que ella no pueda manejar.

-Y bien Lana. ¿Tu hermanita también tomara clases o solo tú? –Pregunta Lincoln entusiasmado de pasar tiempo con ella y aún más si puede pasar tiempo con Lola.

-No. Ella dijo que esto del tiro con arco era…

-Espera un momento Lana. No hay necesidad de juzgar algo antes de probarlo. Quizá pruebe una o dos lecciones. –Interrumpe Lola de manera repentina mientras su voz se oye algo nerviosa.

Lincoln arquea una ceja percatándose de que esta sonrojada. Quizá fue demasiado amable con ella pero es algo que no puede evitar, nada le haría tratar mal a sus hermanitas.

-Eso es perfecto. Te añadiré a la lista de la está y la próxima semana. ¿Qué me dices tú? Se nota que tienes cierta pasión por el deporte. –Voltea a Lynn de manera entusiasta y le dedica una sonrisa sincera que logra sonrojarla un poco.

-Bueno yo… Primero quiero ver que eres capaz de hacer. No quisiera gastar dinero en prácticas con un amateur si yo puedo enseñarles sin costo. –Afirma de manera retadora y le da una mirada desafiante a Lincoln.

Lincoln solo se encoge de hombros mientras camina lentamente al arco que usaba Cristina. Lo toma y ve a Lynn de manera simple mientras carga una flecha y en un segundo voltea a la Diana y dispara dando en el blanco.

-Gran cosa. Cualquiera puede….

Se detiene al ver que carga una flecha y sin moverse de posición da en el centro de otra Diana con un ángulo más complicado y después voltea y le dispara a la llanta de un carro que se encontraba más allá de la reja. Terminando su demostración con un disparo a la misma diana terminando por romper la primera flecha.

-También se artes marciales. –Dice el de manera confiada.

-Probaremos eso otro día. Pero por ahora me tendré que ir. Lola, Lana cuídense y no agobien al tal Oliver por favor –Lynn les revuelve el cabello a ambas. -. Espero que las cuides bien. –Voltea de manera desafiante a Oliver hablando totalmente enserio.

-Créeme… Le clavaria una flecha a cualquiera que se meta con la gente que me importa y ellas me importan. –Dice de manera sería a Lynn haciendo que ella sienta la necesidad de retroceder un poco.

-Bien. Me gusta la iniciativa. –Le da un suave golpe en el hombro y se retira.

Lincoln solo la ve alejarse con una sonrisa confiada y no puede dejar de pensar en lo bueno que es el hecho de que Lynn siga siendo Lynn.

-Bueno chicas. Empecemos con esto. –Lincoln voltea a sus hermanas mientras prepara los arcos de entrenamiento.

….

En el pórtico de la casa Loud Lisa se siente nerviosa al tener a Lily a su lado a punto de entrar a aquel lugar que ella debería llamar hogar. Las reacciones serán varias y no puede evitar el saber que va a llorar de una u otra forma.

Al abrir la puerta Lucy y Leni son las únicas en la sala de estar. Eso es bueno aunque le gustaría ver a Lori con ellas, en especial ahora que sabe cómo se gana el dinero. No puede evitar pensar que si Lincoln no hubiera reconocido a Lana quizá haya matado a Lori por error y sería en parte su culpa por igual.

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Lily Allen y soy una amiga de Lisa. –Se presenta Lily a las dos hermanas de la sala de estar.

Las dos hermanas solo voltean y abren la boca por completo al verla. Ese diente redondo, ese cabello. Es tan idéntica a su hermanita perdida.

-¿Lily? ¿Eres Lily? –Pregunta Leni mientras se acerca con prisa y la mira de cerca. Sin ser capaz de creer lo que ve, deseando que ella sea su pequeña Lily.

Lily arquea una ceja algo confundida por esa mirada tan esperanzada pero de alguna manera tan deprimente de Leni. Como si quiera una respuesta especifica pero sabe que la verdad es tan diferente, o al menos esa es la verdad que ella conoce.

Por un momento Lily quiere decirle la verdad; Desea decirle que ella y Linky han vuelto y nunca volverían a irse, todos se sentarían en la misma mesa. Jugarían, contarían bromas, reirían y al final todo volvería a ser lo mismo. Pero no puede hacer eso, no sin poner en riesgo a su familia, no sin saber que ellas sufrirían cada noche preguntándose a donde va Lincoln o podrían ser víctimas de alguna venganza en su contra y eso es algo con lo que ella no puede vivir.

-Si… Soy Lily Allen. –Responde ella algo insegura y le lastima ver como las lágrimas de Leni empiezan a caer mientras su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos.

-Oh… Oh bueno yo… Es un gu… gu.. Gusto conocerte Lily.. –Leni le dedica una sonrisa mientras trata de limpiar sus lágrimas.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Lucy. –Anuncia Lucy apareciendo detrás de todas dándoles un enorme susto excepto a Lily.

-Es un gusto. –Lily le sonríe y ofrece la mano. La cual es correspondida con mucho gusto y cariño.

Lisa sonríe un poco mientras toma a Lily de la mano.

-Si nos disculpan Lily y yo tendremos que ir a mi habitación. Tengo que ayudarle con unas tareas y ella me dara apoyo en algunos proyectos.

-Podemos ir contigo. Es decir no estamos haciendo nada. –Afirma Leni de manera entusiasta mientras toma arrebata a Lily y empieza a subirla por las escaleras.

-Leni…

-Primero quiero que veas mi cuarto. Como que te va a encantar, incluso podría hacer un atuendo para ti.

-Bueno era de verse venir. Las acompañare antes de que agobie a Lily con tanta ropa. –Dice Lisa mientras sube las escaleras sin ocultar su ligera sonrisa.

-…Después de todo no había nada bueno en la tele. –Comenta Lucy mientras las sigue.

…

Luan y Luna compran algunas cosas para la noche. Cosas que su madre pidió específicamente, cosas que compran todos los años a pesar de que les duela tener que hacerlo.

-Las velas ¿Las tienes? –Pregunta Luan algo decaída mientras toma algunos globos de color naranja.

-No los olvidaría jamás. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que lo hicimos? Mamá enloqueció porque faltaba una simple decoración. –Afirma Luna tratando de bromear pero Luan no parece estar de humor.

-¿Puedes culparla? Realmente ella necesitaba eso… Todas necesitamos esto. –Comprueba la calidad de los globos y decide tomar otros.

-Luan… No creo que sea sano. Es decir tanto tiempo y seguir…

-¡Claro que es sano! ¿Sabes lo que no es sano? Refugiarte en alguien que te triplica la edad porque te sientes necesitada. ¡Eso no es sano! –Grita Luan con mucha furia mientras se acerca a Luna de manera violenta.

Luna queda petrificada al ver lo molesta que esta. Ni siquiera los primeros de Abril la ponen así, pero eso es obvio puesto que dejo de celebrarlos cuando perdió a quizá el hombre más importante de su vida.

Luan la ve con ira. Una ira latente que nació al momento que Luna se presentara con un novio a tan solo tres semanas desde que todo pasara. Una ira que creció cuando la veía sonreír con esa persona pero cuando le preguntaban acerca de él ella solo ignoraba el tema hasta que llegaba este día y tenía que hacer el ritual anual con la familia. Una ira que finalmente llego a su límite cuando le hablo maravillas sobre otra persona a tan solo una maldita semana de la muerte de su ex novio. Ni siquiera se dio la molestia de llorarle a él, simplemente quiso seguir.

-¿Y sabes que es lo peor? ¡Ni siquiera estas triste por él! Se fue hace poco y ya andas consiguiendo un remplazo. Te dices a ti misma que ''Se fue pero puedo seguir'' Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de esperar un mes para volver a sonreír, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de sufrir por él o tener esperanza. Simplemente actuaste como si fuera algo que pasa todos los días…. –Los gritos de Luan se acompañan con lágrimas y respiraciones agitadas enfrente de Luna. Desesperada por el deseo de golpearla.

No entiende como es capaz de seguir así de fácil, como puede empezar a amar de nuevo si él ya no está. Se supone que lo amaba y simplemente siguió con su vida como si no fuera algo importante que ya no esté.

-…Yo… yo no sabía con exactitud qué era lo de Paul. Creo que solo era una tonta…

-¡O mi dios! ¿A quién le importa ese imbécil de mierda? Si no puedes entenderme a pesar de todo entonces eres una pésima persona. Ahora ve a la pastelería y recoge el estúpido pastel que mamá ordenó. Yo pagaré por esta mierda. –Luan le arrebata el carro de compras a Luna y se va con mucho enojo.

Luna solo ve a Luan alejarse mientras ignora de manera grosera a los clientes del local. Algunas lágrimas salen de sus ojos y no entiende lo que Luan dijo ni porque lo dijo. Si no la atacaba por Paul entonces ¿A quién se refería?

…

Unos minutos pasan y en la van familiar Luan pone con poco cuidado las cosas para la noche y se sienta en el asiento del conductor. Mira al frente, una simple familia yendo de compras y de esa familia ve a dos pequeños. Una hermana ligeramente mayor a un hermanito de pecas distinguidas. Los ve jugar, reírse y correr por el estacionamiento como si no hubiera mañana, solo disfrutando el tenerse a su lado.

Empieza a llorar por eso mientras baja la cabeza para evitar que alguien la vea. Quisiera estar en la posición de esa chica de allí. El enorme deseó de abrazarlo, mimarlo y jugarle bromas mientras los dos ríen. O tan siquiera hablar, quedarse un rato viendo una película y ser capaces de conocerse mejor.

Saber más sobre él y sus amigos, pensar en cómo ayudarle en sus tareas e incluso darle consejos con chicas o si quisiera ir solos al cine para ver alguna buena comedia o una de esas tontas películas de ciencia ficción que tanto adora. Cualquier cosa daría para que él esté al menos hoy con ella.

Saca su billetera y de ella una foto de ambos en una fiesta de cumpleaños cuando su vida artística recién comenzaba, el momento en que ella lo ayudó y él la ayudo. Un momento en el que ambos rieron juntos.

-Lincoln… -Es lo único capaz de pronunciar mientras vuelve a hundirse en su propio dolor. Un dolor tan fresco y latente incluso con todo ese tiempo transcurrido.

…

-Lo siento chicas tengo que atender esta llamada. –Anuncia Lincoln mientras se separa de las gemelas con algo de tristeza.

-Pero Ollie, yo quiero aprender la postura correcta. –Suplica Lola poniendo ojos de cachorro. Dejando a Lincoln endulzado con ese amor.

-Lo siento princesa pero enserio necesito atender. Dame seis minutos.

Lincoln atiende y escucha una voz animada.

-¡Pozdravlyayem snezhinki! –Es lo que dice la voz tras la bocina.

-¡Anatoliy! Kak Linka? –Responde Lincoln feliz por escuchar aquella voz.

Lola y Lana arquean una ceja al ver que empieza a hablar de manera extraña pero con tanta naturalidad.

-Ona v poryadke. On posylayet vam privetstviya. YA prosto khotel pozhelat' vam schastlivogo dnya rozhdeniya. –Dice la voz en el teléfono mientras se ríe.

-Spasibo, drug Skazhite yemu, chto on mozhet naveshchat' menya vsyakiy raz, kogda yemu nravitsya. –Vuelve a responder él con alegría.

-Yesli ya priyedu k vam, ya prinesu luchshiy liker, kotoryy vy mozhete poprobovat'.

-On khotel poprobovat'. Privetstvuyu Bratva. –Es lo último que Lincoln dice antes de colgar.

Ve que las gemelas lo ven con tremenda confusión y él solo se ríe por eso.

-Un amigo de Rusia. Realmente me llamo para alegrarme el día. –Aclara él con ánimos.

-¿Hablas ruso? Vaya cuanta elegancia. ¿Podrías enseñarme? –Pide Lola con mucho entusiasmo.

-Primero me enseñara a mí tiro con arco y luego que te hable ese idioma raro. –Grita Lana con cierta envidia.

-No. Yo quiero que me enseñe ruso. –Responde su gemela con hostilidad y ambas se comparten una mirada desafiante.

-Chicas vamos. Están en clases de tiro con arco ahora. Si quieren puedo ir otro día a su casa e instruirlas en Ruso. –Sugiere él alegre de que no han cambiado en absoluto.

-¡Gracias Ollie! –Contestan ambas al mismo tiempo y lo abrazan.

-Bien ahora sigamos con la pose. –Lincoln toma a Lana y le instruye una postura adecuada.

En una hamburguesería de mala muerte Lori y Gavin comen tranquilamente mientras conversan del trabajo.

-Entonces. ¿Noche libre? Me pregunto qué haces exactamente hoy como para que Morgan te de dos días libres seguidos. Debe ser importante. –Afirma Gavin tratando de mantener viva la conversación pero en respuesta recibe una mirada harta de Lori.

-Gav, sabes que mi vida personal la mantengo así. –Es lo único que ella responde antes de volver a su comida.

-Muy bien. No me meteré pero ¿Sabes? Te envidio realmente, hoy nos toca darle gente a ese tonto de Vekar. Es un fastidio pero supongo que mientras siga siendo bueno en lo que hace sirve.

-Sí, es raro cuando hablo con él. –Lori suelta una risa seca volteando a Gavin.

-Bueno L, Vekar no se especializa por ser el más normal.

-Tienes toda la razón Gav. –Le levanta el pulgar y sigue masticando.

Gavin se encoje de hombros y también se dedica a seguir comiendo. Desde que conoció a Lori lo primero que pensó es en que era una chica ruda. A tan solo sus diecinueve años entrar a una organización asín y forjarse de una reputación en los años venideros hasta ser de las personas en las que Morgan confía, eso es un muy buen logro. A él le tomo una década entera entrar a tan cerrado circulo y solo porque estuvo desde el inicio. Sin duda admira la responsabilidad y liderazgo de Lori, aquella manera de ganar confianza sobre los demás. Ya quisiera que su hija fuera así.

-¿Lori? Qué bueno encontrarte. –Se escucha una voz familiar para Lori y ella voltea para darse cuenta que era su vieja amiga Ronnie Anne.

-¿Ronnie? Cuanto tiempo. Es bueno verte. –Responde Lori con una sonrisa sincera y le ofrece sentarse. -Gavin ella es Ronnie Anne. La hermanita de mi ex novio.

-Un gusto conocerte chica. –Gavin le ofrece la mano y ella la acepta.

Ahora ella está sentada con los dos para poder conversar de cualquier cosa. De lo que ella quiere pedirle a Lori.

-Entonces Lori. ¿Recuerdas ese empleo que me ofreciste? Bueno creo que podre aceptarlo ahora. –Dice Ronnie de manera entusiasta poniendo a Lori bastante incomoda.

-Ronnie yo… ese empleo era una vacante temporal. No podría dejar que…

-Espera Lori. Ella se ve que tiene iniciativa. Escuchemos lo que dice. –Interrumpe Gavin mientras voltea a Ronnie para ponerle atención.

-Bueno soy algo fuerte y puedo hacer que mis amigos me teman. Soy muy responsable si me lo preguntas. –Presume Ronnie mientras toma la comida de Lori.

-Ronnie enserio detente. –Ordena Lori ya molesta por saber a dónde va esto.

-L tranquila, sé que te preocupas por tu amiga pero necesitamos gente ahora y lo lamento pero esta es una decisión conjunta y creo que me ocupare de ahora en adelante. –Dice Gavin de manera seria mientras le dedica una mirada confiada a la chica Latina. propongo algo, hoy tu audición será ir conmigo y otro amigo a una entrega. Veremos que tal lo haces.

-Te juro que no te decepcionare Gavin. Esta es mi dirección pasa por mí cuando gustes. –Ronnie le da una tarjeta a su nuevo amigo.

Lori solo se asusta sabiendo en el horrible mundo en el que su amiga se ha metido. Ahora deberá cuidarla a ella también.

No entiende como se metió en tan interesante situación. En un segundo estaba probándose diferentes estilos de ropa con aquella hermana tan amable, Lisa y Lucy y ahora está con una mujer de mediana edad siendo mimada de distintas maneras.

Entre ellas un abrazó asfixiante lleno de amor y fuerza materna. Incluso la falta de aire es algo compensada por tan tierno afecto recibido.

-Entonces Lily fue en ese momento en que Lisa decidió salir de viaje, al principio no quise pero ella me logro persuadir diciéndome sobre su equipo de seguridad privada y artefactos de protección personal. Incluso me mostró una pistola capaz de congelar cosas. ¿Puedes creerle? –Rita se ríe por esa anécdota con mucha alegría pero Lily le responde con una carcajada culposa.

-''A cierto. El arma que le regalamos a Leonard Snart'' –Piensa de manera culpable mientras le sigue sonriendo a Rita.

-Dime Lily ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Cómo conociste a Lisa? ¿Y tú familia? –Interroga la matriarca de los Loud con una enorme necesidad de respuesta. El deseó de saber quién y de dónde provenía aquella infante la llenaba de una sensación que hacía ya mucho no sentía.

Sus ganas de conocerla y poder imaginarse la vida que tuvo, la extraña idea de insertarse en esas memorias como si la hubiera querido criar con sus propias manos. Porque era tan similar a aquella última bebé a la que dio a luz.

-Bueno yo nací en Estados unidos, pero incluso sin tener memoria yo me mude con mi hermano a un lugar montañoso en asía y luego viví en un lugar muy frío por un tiempo. –Responde ella amablemente mientras trata de tomar aire.

-¿Enserio? Entonces debes saber hablar algún otro idioma. ¿De qué estoy hablando? Solo tienes seis años no creo que…

-Se unas cuantas oraciones en árabe y algo de ruso.

-¡Vaya! Entonces eres tan lista como mi hija Lisa. De seguro debieron llevarse muy bien por eso. –Afirma Rita con mucha alegría mientras le da otro fuerte abrazo.

-Yo no diría tan lista como yo. –Comenta Lisa quien está sentada en el sillón junto a ellas.

-¿Y cómo es tu hermano? ¿Él te cuida? ¿Es bueno contigo o hace algo para disciplinarte? ¿Su disciplina te ha dolido? –La consternación en la voz de Rita da a entender cierto deseó de querer que ella diga que sí. Puesto que aquella expresión de legítima preocupación solo expresa el deseo que tiene de poder quedarse con ella para cuidarla de todo y todos.

Pero eso a Lily no le gusta. La idea de que su propia madre insinué que Lincoln podría hacerle algún tipo de daño simplemente le ofende, porque ella sabe que bajo ninguna circunstancia sería lastimada por Lincoln.

-¡Oiga! Mi hermano es la persona que más me ha protegido en mi vida Y él no me pondría una mano encima. ¡No tiene idea de lo mucho que ha hecho y sufrido por mí! -Grita Lily molesta mientras se suelta del agarre de Rita.

Lisa queda asombrada por esa actitud al igual que Lucy y Leni quienes presenciaban todo en el otro lado de la sala.

Rita mira fijamente determinación en los ojos de Lily, viendo aquella mirada que refleja lo mucho que ama a su hermano. Es el mismo rostro que ella pone cuando alguien se mete o habla mal de sus hijas. Un rostro de confianza pura.

-Yo… Lo siento mucho. De seguro tu hermano debe amarte mucho si lo defiendes así. –Asegura Rita en un tono inseguro mientras se acerca a ella tranquilamente y frota su cabeza.

'-Sí, Li… Oliver es el mejor. –Susurra algo más calmada mientras le sonríe débilmente.

…

De un salto hacia un cubo de heno Lincoln ahora suspendido en el aire logra disparar una flecha la cual por unos centímetros no logra dar en el blanco. Todo por no haber calculado la posición con exactitud, un error que en el campo sería mortal.

-¡Rayos no di en el blanco! –Se queja el chasqueando los dedos.

-¿Qué importa si no diste en el blanco? Eso fue asombroso. –Girta Lana llena de emoción.

-Debo admitirlo. Te viste bastante genial. –Lola le aplaude con elegancia y una sonrisa alegre.

-No lo sé. Mi maestro estaría decepcionado de mí por un error así de grave. –Responde Lincoln con inseguridad mientras guarda su arco. - .Veo que viniste por ellas. Me alegró, las noches en Michigan se han estado poniendo feas.

Las gemelas arquean una ceja y voltean a ver de quien habla Oliver para toparse con que Lynn ya se encuentra a su lado. Ambas gritan sobre saltándose.

-Veo que Lucy te ha enseñado uno que otro truco. –Comenta Lana mientras recupera la respiración adecuada.

-La verdad es que llevo aquí media hora. Solo que estaba viendo como Ollie se lucia con el arco y flecha. Quizá también tengas buena puntería en otras cosas. –Se burla Lynn de manera picara mientras que Lola se ríe por el comentario y Lana se pone incomoda.

-Bueno según mi amiga Nyssa mis disparos eran muy… O ya veo lo que insinúas. -Lincoln se sonroja de manera incomoda mientras guarda el arco y flechas.

Lynn solo se burla de él mientras toma a las gemelas de la mano.

-Bueno si algún día quieres hacer ese reto de artes marciales que me propusiste puedes ir a mi casa cuando gustes. –Afirma Lynn mientras se marcha.

Lincoln solo suelta una pequeña risa mientras las ve alejarse. Ve que Lana voltea dándole una última sonrisa y él solo le asiente. No necesitaron palabras para decirse lo mucho que se quieren.

Con un suspiro Lincoln toma sus cosas listo para ir a lo que posiblemente sea el momento más difícil de su vida.

…

-Eres tan linda. ¿Cómo es que tu hermano no ha venido por ti? –Luan mima a Lily con pequeños cariños.

-Si chica. Cuando encuentre a tu hermano le diré lo que pienso de dejarte en una casa ajena tan tarde. –Amenaza Lynn mientras muestra la musculatura en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué clase de irresponsable es tu hermano? Un hermano mayor debería siempre estar listo para su dulce hermanita. –Afirma Lola de manera egocéntrica.

Lana y Lisa se miran de manera incomoda al saber de quién están hablando. Ojalá pudieran decirles la verdad.

-Chicas Oliver es un buen chico. De seguro solo se le ha hecho tarde. No es capaz de separarse de Lily ni por un minuto. –Asegura Luna tratando de defender a su amigo. Ve que Lily le dedica una sonrisa de gratitud y ella asiente.

-Si Oliver fuera tan perfecto no se le haría tarde. ¿No crees eso? –Cuestiona Luan de manera agresiva hacia su hermana mayor.

-Chicas… Ya va a ser medianoche. –Indica Lori desanimada haciendo que todas sus hermanas guarden silencio.

-Rayos. Mamá debe estar alistando las cosas. Voy por las velas. –Leni corre directo a la cocina acompañada de Lucy. Las demás caminan al comedor y empiezan a preparar la mesa con algunas decoraciones y platos desechables.

Lily arquea una ceja sin entender todo lo que están haciendo. Es como si alistaran un festejo. Pero ¿Para quién?

-Es un asco que papá no pueda estar aquí está noche. –Comenta Lynn con algo de frustración en su voz.

-Quizá sea lo mejor. Él siempre llora cuando hacemos esto. Suspiro. –Responde Lucy mientras acomoda un enorme pastel de chocolate en el centro.

Lily observa como Luna desempolva un teclado portátil pero en su mirada no hay algún entusiasmo por tocarlo.

Todas prestan atención a la puerta, la cual deja escuchar tres lentos toques. Cada uno más lento y desanimado mientras el silencio de la noche es lo único que los hace audibles.

Lori tristemente sabe quién es. No quisiera que presencie esto, solo quiere que tomé a Lily y se vaya. Él no tiene que saberlo, no podría soportarlo.

Antes de cualquier reacción Rita con el conejo de peluche que le pertenecía a Lincoln en mano abre la puerta pensando en que alguien más estaría afuera.

No hay palabras para describir aquel sentimiento de sorpresa, aquella esperanza e ilusión, aquel amor que Rita siente en su corazón al ver esa persona usando una chaqueta naranja de pelos blancos con mechones rubios, tan notorias pecas y dientes frontales frente a ella. Casi suelta al conejo pero se aferra a él con un abrazo mientras las lágrimas caen por sus ojos pensando en él, pensando en que su vida puede volver a estar completa.

-¿Lincoln? ¿Eres tú bebé? –Es lo único que Rita puede preguntar. Ella solo desea un si por respuesta, solo desea que él le asienta y abrase diciéndole mamá.

Esos ojos con deseos de una confirmación, esos labios temblando por no ser capaces de articular ni una palabra más y aquel cuerpo que no para de moverse nerviosamente listo para caer por el peso que carga. Es lo que Lincoln ve en su madre. Es lo que Rita ve en Lincoln sin saber quién es.

Quiere decirle que sí, anhela decirle lo mucho que le extraño y poder besarla en la mejilla para sentir un abrazo suyo de nuevo. Es ese momento en el que se odia a sí mismo, en ese preciso instante siente que su garganta es cortada por tan solo saber lo que dirá.

-Yo… Usted…. Usted se parece mucho a mi madre… Extraño a mi madre. –Le sonríe mientras que sus ojos liberan lágrimas de dolor al mentirle de esa manera y al decirle lo que siente por ella.

La decepción de Rita es grande, ella quería que le dijera que es su hijo, enserio deseaba que diga que sí para poder abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo necesitó en este tiempo. Fue un deseo imposible e irracional pero fue su deseó.

Sin embargo tener a ese adolescente llorando frente a ella diciendo lo mucho que extraña a su madre le provoca cierta empatía. Le estruja el corazón saber que alguien llora así por no ser capaz de ver a su madre.

-No llores hijo, de seguro ella sabe lo mucho que la extrañas. –Rita piadosamente le da un abrazo a Lincoln mientras que ambos sienten un amor familiar por tenerse así de esa manera. No desean que el momento termine en absoluto pero saben que deben separarse.

Al dejar de estar en esa posición se ven unos segundos sonriendo. A Lincoln le alegra que ella no ha cambiado en absoluto, aún es aquella amorosa mujer que protege a su familia todos los días de su vida.

-Lily, es hora de irnos. –Susurra Lincoln a su hermana la cual empieza a caminar hacia él no sin antes voltear de manera tímidamente a sus demás hermanas.

Lincoln levanta la mirada a ellas y le alegra ver que cada una de ellas ha crecido de buena manera. Se han hecho personas capaces de vivir por su cuenta, mujeres maduras que no necesitan verlo para seguir adelante, le alegra eso y eso es lo que lo inspira a limpiar aún más la ciudad. Para que todas ellas sigan creciendo y puedan hacer algo maravilloso con sus vidas.

-Espera. –Pide Rita de manera suave mientras le toma la mano.

Lincoln la ve confundido sin saber que más querrá de él.

-Hoy celebramos el cumpleaños de mi hijo. ¿Quisieras al menos quedarte para algo de pastel? … Por favor. –Rita lo ve con ojos suplicantes con la esperanza de que al menos halla un varón en la fiesta.

Lincoln se da cuenta que había olvidado su propio cumpleaños. Tantas cosas en su mente, tanto que pensar y se le había olvidado su tonto cumpleaños. Es ridículo pensar en lo básico que es saber su propia edad e igual él la había olvidado por completo.

Asiente amablemente mientras va al comedor y todas toman asiento. Se pone al lado de Lily y Lori. La ve a los ojos y ella le asiente de manera feliz mientras toma su mano.

Luna ve eso algo confundido. Solo hace una mueca de disgusto y lo ignora. Con un pesado suspirar Luna empieza a tocar el piano que trajo.

La melodía empieza a sonar por parte de todas las hermanas mientras Rita prende una vela con la forma del número diecisiete.

A Lincoln eso le asombra. Mientras ellas cantan melodiosamente y Rita acaricia su peluche de la infancia Lincoln empieza a llorar porque después de tanto tiempo ellas todavía lo recordaron.

…

-Vekar, es bueno verte en buena forma y en tan buena salud. –Saluda Gavin amablemente ya llegando al almacén.

-Ya sé que estoy bien bueno. –Contesta el joven químico de manera engreída mientras camina a la mesa donde tiene las inyecciones de prueba listas.

Gavin solo suspira cansado mientras lo ve alistar las inyecciones con mucha emoción.

-Bueno ya. ¿Me trajeron a los sujetos de prueba? Porque si no el jefecito se enojara y no quiero eso. –Pregunta Vekar listo para empezar.

Gavin sonríe y chasquea los dedos haciendo que algunos de sus hombres metan a seis personas dentro del almacén y los encadenen a unas cuantas sillas.

-Es triste pero el jefe los pidió menores. Lo bueno que le nuevo se las ingenió para traérslos. –Comenta Gavin mientras ve que esas seis personas se encuentran suplicando por su vida.

-¿Entonces ya dejare de ser el nuevo o qué? –Pregunta un joven pelirrojo caminando por detrás de ellos y a su lado se encuentra Ronnie Anne la cual ve con curiosidad la escena.

-De acuerdo. Te ganaste que te digan por tu nombre. Chandler. –Contesta Gavin serio. , Quítales la máscara a estos tipos.

-Sí. Me gusta ver sus caritas mientras chillan y suplican. Es tan satisfactorio. –Añade Vekar emocionado.

-¿Chandler de donde conseguiste sujetos de pruebas? –Pregunta Ronnie curiosa pero cumpliendo con su deber.

-Son unos tontos de la escuela. Ya sabes, los típicos idiotas con los que nadie se junta. –Responde él de manera burlona como si no le importara en absoluto.

-Hmm. Yo solía ser uno de esos en la escuela. –Comenta Gavin tranquilamente.

Ronnie Anne le quita la máscara al primero y se sorprende al saber que se trata de Clyde Mcbride. Hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía y esa no era la mejor manera de reencontrarse en absoluto.

-Muy bien mi amiguito de chocolate… Vaya eso no sonó bien… Pues ¿Ya qué? Quieras o no ahí va el piquetito. –Vekar le inyecta en una vena del cuello el Mirakuro a Clyde quien solo grita de dolor por la sustancia que entra a su cuerpo de manera repentina.

Ronnie Anne solo observa con horror eso tratando de no llorar o vomitar al escuchar tremendos gritos de agonía.

…

Sin notas esta vez. Solo diré. Les dolerá y perdón por la falta de acción pero a veces se necesita un preámbulo antes que todo explote.

Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow, alias un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	9. Hacia otro lado

Capítulo 9 Hacia otro lado

Caminando en ese palacio con vitrales maravillosos Lincoln sostienen la mano de Lily mientras ella emocionada ve cada uno de aquellos vitrales. Su favorito y también el de Lincoln es aquel con un arquero de capucha verde.

Lily puede imaginar todas las historias detrás de ese vitral, quien era o porque estaba allí. Lo que habría hecho para ganarse su posición en aquella pared que incluso su mismo maestro le ha dicho es una manera de honrar a los miembros de la liga que más han hecho con sus vidas.

-¿Crees que algún día podamos estar en ese vitral Linky? –Pregunta Lily de manera entusiasta. Ve que su hermano ríe un poco por eso y ella ríe también.

-Supongo que sí. Pero espero que no sea pronto Lily. Ese muro es para recordar a los que ya se fueron.

-¿Enserio? –Lily pone una mirada desanimada y voltea al vitral. Se pone triste al percatarse que jamás será capaz de conocer a aquel arquero.

-No estés triste Lily. De seguro él habría sido un buen amigo, Nyssa decía cosas buenas de él. Aunque no lo conozcas quizá puedas tomar sus mejores ejemplos. –Dice su hermano mayor con ánimo y cargándola para hacerla reír.

-Jajaja, Más arriba Linky. –Pide Lily volviendo a sonreír por el trato de su hermano.

-Ahora vamos a la sala del pozo. El maestro nos mandó a llamar para algo muy importante. –Lincoln pone a Lily en sus hombros y empieza a correr mientras ella ríe de manera eufórica y señala hacia el horizonte.

…

No tardan en llegar a la sala de pozo. Los antorchas son la única iluminación del lugar, haciendo que el brillo verde del pozo resalte de manera intimidante y la silueta sombría de Ra's a' Ghul en el medio de todo llega a ser perturbadora.

Ambos hermanos logran escuchar unos ligeros pasos por ambos lados. Por mero instinto Lily salta de los hombros de Lincoln y él la recibe con sus palmas para impulsarla hacia enfrente.

Ya con sus brazos Libres Lincoln logra detener dos golpes que vinieron de ambos lados. Salta haciendo un Split perfecto sacándoles el aire del estómago a ambos agresores. Lily da una voltereta para poder aterrizar de cabeza y rodar por evitando así dañarse las rodillas por un aterrizaje de esa manera.

-¿Maestro que rayos significa esto? –Pregunta un Lincoln confundido mientras ayuda a levantarse a ambos miembros.

Con un aplauso de parte de su maestro el resto de las antorchas se prenden gracias a los demás discípulos.

-Yukishiro, feliz cumpleaños. Ya tienes quince años, te has convertido en un hombre o al menos esa es la edad en la que consideramos a los alumnos hombres.

¿Ya era su cumpleaños catorce? No se había dado cuenta de que ha pasado tanto tiempo. El entrenamiento diario, él pensar en ellas mientras duerme y cuidar a Lily realmente ayudan a matar el tiempo.

Hasta ahora se da cuenta de que en estos momentos Luan ya debe estar por irse a la universidad. ¿Qué clase de carrera tomara? Después de todo con su pasión hay muchas opciones, quizá ir a la escuela de cine en Californio o Nueva York, tal vez expandir su negocio de fiestas. Hay tantas opciones. ¿Leni habrá ido a la universidad? Después de todo odia admitir el hecho de que Leni no es la más brillante de la familia, muy pocas escuelas serían capaces de admitirla. ¿Qué hay de Luna? ¿Habrá ido a alguna escuela de música o solo habrá ido directo al estrellato con su banda? Tantas preguntas ahora que se percata de su propia edad.

Siente el brazo de Ra's al Ghul detrás suyo y se percata que tiene un cuchillo en su mejilla derecha.

-Solo tus hermanas te distraen así. –Es lo único que comenta su maestro mientras baja el cuchillo.

-Lo siento. Es que… Aún las recuerdo. –Lincoln baja la cabeza de manera desanimada pero su maestro le da algunas palmadas en la espalda.

-Lo sé Yukishiro. Como alguien que ve a sus estudiantes como hijos e hijas reconozco el valor de la familia, el deber de hacer todo por protegerlos…. Y es por eso que te mandare a Rusia. –El tono de Ra's al Ghul se pone serio mientras hace que lo vea a la cara.

-¿Rusia? –Pregunta el joven confundido mientras arquea una ceja. maestro, se supone que iría a casa después de mi entrenamiento. –Afirma el de manera decepcionada e impaciente.

-Yukishiro este viaje es parte de tu entrenamiento. Tú y Lily serán capaces de volver a casa una vez se den cuenta.

-¿Cuenta de qué? –Ve que el maestro tiene una mirada fría. Su sola mirada expresa demasiada seriedad pero también cierto remordimiento.

-Es algo que no puedo responderte hijo. –Ra's al Ghul le da la espalda y camina hacia Lily.

Ella en muestra de respeto se arrodilla ante él pero no aparta la mirada de su rostro. Eso llena de alegría y cierta ternura a Ra's al Ghul quien con una risa leve le acaricia el cabello a la pequeña.

-Lily, prométeme que cuidaras a Yukishiro más de lo que él te cuida a ti. Porque Yukishiro dará todo por ti y tu tienes que dar más por él. –Pide el maestro en una mirada estoica a la jovencita.

-Lo prometo maestro. Cuidare a Lincoln. –Dice ella llorando por saber que será la última vez en mucho tiempo que vera a Ra's al Ghul. Su maestro, su figura paterna y él hombre al que le debe tantas cosas.

-Bien. Gracias hija, también te quiero dar un regalo. –Le da una libreta a la niña.

-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunta ella confundida.

-Es la receta del agua del pozo. Solo tú debes conocerla. –Le da un beso en la frente y vuelve a Lincoln. -.Y recuerda Yukishiro, yo te enseñe todo lo que sabes.

Lincoln está a punto de hablar pero Ra's al Ghul toca su pecho tres veces, dos en la cintura y una vez su cuello haciendo que este caiga al suelo bastante adolorido. Dándose cuenta que le toco varios puntos de presión.

-Pero no te enseñe todo lo que sé. –Sonríe malévolamente mientras sus alumnos y Nyssa se ríen por ver a Lincoln adolorido. -.Y sigan practicando mis alumnos.

…

Gavin conduce un auto funerario a un lado de Chandler y Ronnie Anne mientras que atrás algo crea un sonido en un ataúd de acero reforzado.

-Entonces Santiago tú y Dwight nos esperaran en la parte trasera del banco mientras sacamos el dinero que podamos. Al menos tres bolsas cada uno. La policía no tardará en llegar así que mantén la puerta abierta y el pie en el acelerador. –Instruye el hombre mientras alista algunas bolsas y dos pasamontañas.

El auto va frenando lentamente en la esquina de un callejón.

-Y Santiago. L confía en mí para que no te termines matando así que nada de estupideces. –Gavin abre la puerta del auto dejando que Ronnie Anne salga del vehículo.

-Buena suerte Latina. –Dice Chandler con una mirada fanfarrona.

-Dean. ¿Cómo esta nuestro amigo ahí dentro? –Pregunta Ronnie de manera insegura a una persona que se encuentra junto al ataúd.

-Ha doblado los tubos que mantienen cerrado el ataúd pero entre más los doble más difícil será para mí sacarlo. ¿Escuchaste eso tonto? –Dean con burla golpea dos veces el ataúd pero en respuesta se escuchan violentos golpes desde dentro.

Ronnie ve con pena el ataúd pero sabiendo que es incapaz de hacer algo por ahora tiene que irse resignada a su posición indicada. Sin nada más que hacer corre al callejón indicada.

-¿Qué opinas Gavin? En mi primaria ella se hacia la más ruda pero ahora, solo es obediente. –Comenta el pelirrojo mientras la ve alejarse.

-Es una buena chica. Es por eso que no durara en el negocio. –Responde él suspirando mientras le indica a Chandler seguir con su camino.

….

Morgan y Lori conducen una camioneta familiar en las vacías calles del centro. Solo uno que otro local de mala muerte abierto. Atrás de ellos algunas personas armadas.

-Entonces. Escuché que Felipe Montana se dirige a asociarse con Tobias Church. Tenemos que evitar eso porque lo que menos necesitamos es que ese hijo de perra se vuelva más fuerte de lo que ya es. –Indica Morgan mientras pule un cuchillo con cuidado.

-¿Eso porque nos trae aquí exactamente? –Pregunta Lori mientras toma dirección a la izquierda.

-Bueno L eso es debido a que conozco un lugar de Tobias en esta área. Siento que con esto ganare un poco mientras Vekar perfecciona mi cargamento de Mirakuro y también me ayudara a distraer a aquel arquero y ¿Quién sabe? Es posible que eso lastime más a Tobias de lo que espero. –Ríe macabramente mientras admira su propio reflejo en el cuchillo.

Lori lo ve algo nerviosa mientras lentamente se estaciona frente a un letrero luminoso de un salón de masajes. Suelta una mando del volante para rascarse la pierna al mismo tiempo que oprime un botón en su rodilla.

-Es aquí. Chicos ya saben usen esos arcos en las victimas. Debemos inculpar a ese maldito arquero ante Church y ante la policía.

…. 

Lincoln usando su capucha nueva frente a dos guardias armados muestra únicamente un radio en su mano y en la otra una bolsa goteando.

-''Debemos inculpar a ese maldito arquero ante Church y la policía. '' –Dice la voz de Morgan en aquella radio.

Los dos guardias armados se ven un segundo con duda pero terminan asintiendo y le dan indicación de que puede pasar.

-No esta noche. Tengo trabajo que hacer. Pero me podrá encontrar en cualquier lugar que quiera mañana… Y una cosa más. Él estaba en mi territorio así que no podía dejar que viviera. –Deja la bolsa goteante en el suelo y camina tranquilamente a una motocicleta.

Los dos guardias observan eso con confusión y caminan lentamente a la bolsa. Al abrirla lo único que pueden hacer es asustarse e incluso arquear un poco tratando de impedir el vómito.

-Antes de que apunten esas armas a mí. Tengo en mi carcaj flechas que podrían matar a quienes estén en esa mansión casi de inmediato, de quererlos muertos ya tendrían una flecha en el pecho. –Lincoln levanta las manos para mostrar que no está armado y lentamente sube a su moto alejándose en la oscuridad de la noche.

En su brazal recibe una alerta.

''Lori me informo sobre un robo en un banco. Pero dijo que debes tener demasiado cuidado y habrá policías ''

Lincoln decide ir a la dirección del banco. Pensando en una idea para eludir a los policías. Siente pena al saber que está a media hora de camino.

…

Morgan bajando del carro con algunos de sus compañeros y Lori son detenidos por una mujer frente a la puerta del local.

-Disculpen pero necesitan membresía. –Dice la señora de manera autoritaria deteniendo con una palma a Morgan.

-De acuerdo. Creo que esto cuenta como una. –Morgan le corta el cuello con su cuchillo mientras sonríe con cierta malicia. -L.

-Sí señor. –Con un suspiro pesado Lori toma un rifle con siulenciador y empieza a disparar adentro del local.

Los demás miembros bajan y entran al momento que Lori deja de disparar.

-Si te lo preguntas, aquí lavan el dinero de Tobias Church. Ahora terminemos con esta mierda. –Morgan entra tranquilamente mientras es seguido por Lori.

….

En la casa Loud Lana alimenta en su patio a cuatro perros. Un bóxer, un rottweiler, un pitbull y aquel adorable pastor alemán. Los cuatro comen mientras juegan ya viejo perro blanco.

Aquel pobre animal apenas y puede levantarse para caminar a ellos.

-Charles no te esfuerces. Ellos no te están presionando ¿Verdad chicos? –Lana le pregunta a sus otros perros y estos ladran con ánimos.

-Lana. Más te vale que esos perros no estén aquí de nuevo. No quiero que vuelvan a marcar mi auto como suyo. –Dice su padre desde dentro de la casa con algo de irritación.

-Oh rayos. Chicos hip hip. –Grita ella haciendo una señal con sus manos para que los cuatro perros se fueran y ellos obedientemente salen del patio hacia un rumbo desconocido.

Lana solo sonríe por verlos irse a disfrutar la libertad que tanto necesitan. Le emociona la sola idea de mostrarle a Lincoln lo buena cuidadora que es, quizá incluso pueda entrenar a alguno para que lo acompañe en sus misiones.

-Flecha blanca y el ladrido letal. Sin duda eso es algo que Lincoln leería. –Dice ella mientras entra con Charles a la casa.

….

Chandler gira el volante mientras acelera con fuerza. La adrenalina en su cuerpo es tanta que ni siquiera se da cuenta que esta desprotegido, lo único que quiere hacer es empezar con la acción de una vez.

Gavin y Dean por su parte son más prudentes. Se ponen cascos de construcción por encima de sus máscaras.

El auto procede a entrar de manera violenta al banco destrozando sus puertas y adentrándose hasta llegar al frente de las cajas.

Gavin toma su pistola y le dispara al guardia nocturno que corría hacia el auto. Sale del vehículo con prisa mientras sostiene las bolsas de dinero.

-Chandler ayuda a Dean con al ataúd, yo iré a las cajas fuertes de una vez. –Ordena el hombre mientras corre sin importarle si lo escucharon o no.

-¡Woooh! Así es como se hace. –Grita el pelirrojo emocionado mientras toca el claxon repetidas veces.

-¿Quieres dejarte de estupideces y ayudarme? –Pide Dean furioso mientras arrastra el ataúd hacia fueran de la camioneta.

Gavin por su parte llega a caja fuerte y con prisa procede a sacar algo de una bolsa. Una memoria portátil que tiene una pantalla negra. La inserta en una entrada de la pantalla de código y la señal de aprobación aparece abriendo así la bóveda.

-Gracias L y quien quiera que haya hecho este rompe códigos. –Dice el de manera agitada y llega a una reja dentro de la bóveda con un candado puesto. Ríe de manera sarcástica y de su bolsillo saca una botella con líquido verde. -. Y gracias Vekar. –Vierte el líquido sobre el candado y este se derrite en cuestión de segundos.

…

-Tarados. Tobias Church los matara por esto…. –Dice un hombre en el suelo antes de recibir una flecha en el cuello por parte de un hombre de Morgan.

Morgan solo cuenta algunos fajos de billetes mientras los pone en una bolsa de dinero y uno que otro en su bolsillo personal.

Lori por su parte no solo se está llevando dinero y algunos artículos de belleza para Leni, si va a hacer cosas horribles al menos debe tener una ventaja personal. Después de todo esto ayudaría a Leni con sus prácticas en la escuela de cosmetología.

-L ¿Algún sobreviviente? –Pregunta Morgan buscando entre los cajones.

-Ya están revisando en su bodega. Es increíble que hasta las mesas de masaje tenían dinero, no pensé que tomarían literal lo de guardar dinero bajo la cama. –Responde ella mientras carga la bolsa al auto.

-Bueno, no es un sitio grande y manejan medio millón por semana. Deben ser creativos, no me sorprende que dentro del inodoro halle bolsas de dinero.

-Literalmente eso es asqueroso. –Responde ella asqueada.

-Sí, pero dinero es dinero. Por cierto, veo que te gustan esas cosas cosméticas, encontré esto y pensé que podrías usarlo. –Morgan le arroja unas tijeras de estilista que Lori con algo de miedo esquiva. A él le causa gracia eso y con algo de risa sigue buscando dinero.

…

Ya fueron capaces de quitar un tubo del ataúd, pero el otro esta tan doblado que con la fuerza de ambos es imposible quitarlo.

-Maldita sea esto esta atorado. ¿Tienes un poco del ácido de Vekar? –Pregunta Dean haciendo fuerza contra el tubo.

-Lo siento viejo. Gavin dijo que no podía confiarme algo tan peligroso así que…. ¿Escuchas sirenas? –Chandler levanta la mirada confundido y ve que ya las patrullas se encuentran estacionándose enfrente del banco.

-''Dejen el estúpido ataúd a la policía y lárguense de allí'' –La voz de Gavin suena por el radio. Poniendo atención se puede escuchar que estaba corriendo.

-Nos vamos al carajo. –Chandler empieza a correr de ahí.

Dean antes de empezar a correr arroja dos bombas de humo y una granada hacia enfrente para distraer a los oficiales.

Afuera en el callejón Ronnie Anne y un hombre rubio de mediana edad se encuentran dentro del auto. Ese hombre de cabellos largos fuma un cigarrillo tranquilo mientras espera a sus compañeros.

-Entonces Dwight. ¿Cómo has estado? –Pregunta Ronnie nerviosa mientras trata de hacer conversación.

-Me encuentro ayudando a un asalto bancario y debería estar planeando la fiesta de mi hijo en éste momento. Podría estar mejor. –Responde él de manera sarcástica mientras tira el cigarrillo.

-Si no te gusta el trabajo ¿Por qué aceptarlo?

-Porque como un padre soltero nunca ganas lo suficiente para mantener la casa de tus sueños a menos que te ensucies las manos un poco. Debería entender eso, L hablaba siempre de su increíble ex novio y hermanita menor. Eran cosas buenas, ella te aprecia enserio.

-¿Lori hablaba de mi vida personal? –Pregunta ella en con cierto alago e indignación.

-Más que nada de su vida personal, pero entre conversaciones menciono a tu madre y como tuvieron que mudarse, cosas así. También mencionó a un hermanito pero eso la ponía triste.

Ronnie baja la mirada algo triste. Aún recuerda a quien llego a considerar una vez su mejor amigo. Ese chico tan amable de cabello blanco que de alguna manera toleraba todo lo que la vida le tiraba encima.

Todavía recuerda cómo se sintió cuando supo que desapareció en el mar. Fue un tiempo en su vida donde se sintió muy vacía pero gracias a su familia logro salir adelante. Solo se pregunta si seguirá vivo.

-¡Abran la puerta! –Grita Gavin acercándose mientras es seguido por Chandler y Dean.

Desde dentro del banco se empiezan a escuchar varios disparos asustando a Ronnie Anne

-¿Ese es….

-¡Sí! Si lo es ahora acelera con un demonio. –Ordena Gavin al subirse con prisa y junto a los otros dos.

Dwight pisa a fondo el acelerador sin haber esperado a que cerraran la puerta. Asustando a Chandler quien es el último en subir.

…

Lincoln desde lejos ve como los oficiales entran uno por uno al banco y empiezan a disparar, pero es extraño que no cesen los disparos.

-Watcher. ¿No habías dicho que solo serían tres asaltantes? –Pregunta el arquero confundido mientras ve como el último oficial presente se adentra al banco y empieza a disparar.

-Flecha… Esos no son los asaltantes. –Responde su hermana asustada a través de la otra línea.

-¿Entonces quiénes son?

-La pregunta sería ¿Qué es? –Vuelve a responder ella con asombro en su voz.

En un segundo los disparos cesan dejando a Lincoln confundido. No sabe con exactitud lo que sucede pero decide acercarse un poco para tener una idea, moviendo su motocicleta a un lado suyo. Preparando el acelerador si es necesario.

Del banco una figura en traje blindado aparece. No usa mucho más que un casco y ropa a prueba de balas, nada que los oficiales no pudieran reducir con fuerza bruta.

De precaución decide dispararle una flecha. Su sorpresa es grande cuando la recibe en el brazo pero no parece dolerle en absoluto. Logra observar que esa persona voltea hacia él lentamente y en un segundo empieza a correr.

Lincoln vuelve a disparar otra flecha pero el sujeto la esquiva mostrando unos reflejos increíbles. Ya a metros de él Lincoln no carga otra flecha sino que se prepara para una pelea física.

Con un fuerte grito el sujeto se abalanza sobre Lincoln pero él lo esquiva deslizándose sobre el suelo. Lincoln se levanta y golpea la nuca del tipo con su arco haciendo que este saque un quejido de dolor.

Eso no parece tener sentido para Lincoln, se supone que el arco esta hecho de metal pero quizá era de esperarse si es lo suficientemente ligero como para que pueda cargarlo con una mano y usarlo de arma cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ese hombre voltea y golpea a Lincoln en la cara logrando romperle la nariz de un puñetazo.

Logra ser capaz de ignorar su dolor y de uno de sus bolsillos ocultos le arroja un cuchillo enterrándolo en su hombro desprotegido. Él también ignora la sensación de dolor.

De nuevo el sujeto grita y trata de golpearlo de maneras repetidas pero Lincoln logra esquivarlo.

-''Sus movimientos son torpes y erráticos, cada puñetazo que lanza es inconsciente y aleatorio. Incluso su capacidad de hablar está muy limitada. Pero algo en su fuerza y resistencia es interesante'' –Piensa Lincoln mientras evita los ataques.

Lincoln salta y da un giro completo para poder darle una fuerte patada en la mejilla. Eso logra romper un poco su máscara.

Al aterrizar casi es recibido por un golpe del sujeto pero por milímetros es capaz de esquivarlo. Lo toma de su brazo y encaja un cuchillo en el codo.

El sujeto aprovecha eso que logra golpearlo en el pecho sacándole el aire y haciendo que se contraiga. Lincoln recibe una bofetada que logra dejarlo en el piso.

-Te inyectaste mirakuro ¿No es cierto? –Lincoln de su brazal saca un cuchillo retráctil y lo entierra en el tobillo del sujeto haciendo que se arrodille. , el mirakuro te quitara sensibilidad y te hara fuerte pero no hace inmunes los nervios.

Lincoln se logra levantar y con su arco golpea repetidas veces la máscara del tipo. Pero se descuida y el tipo logra poner su mano en el cuello de Lincoln y empieza a asfixiarlo.

-Tan… también más de un mililitro es una….. Una condena. –Esforzándose por respirar Lincoln oprime un botón en la pantalla de su brazal izquierdo y atrás la motocicleta lanza una flecha que se entierra en la espalda del tipo.

El sujeto trata de alcanzar esa flecha pero no puede hacerlo por la posición. Lincoln por su parte oprime una segunda opción y la flecha explota abriendo una herida letal en la espalda del tipo y causando que se desangre en cuestión de segundos.

Cae al suelo y Lincoln es capaz de volver a respirar. Se soba el cuello por el dolor mientras se siente agradecido de que Lisa pusiera esa opción en su motocicleta.

Pero ahora lo que le preocupa es saber que el mirakuro manufacturado es completamente funcional. No hay fallos ni problemas de adicción, esa sustancia es de calidad.

Solo por curiosidad le quita la máscara al tipo. Se sorprende al saber que se trata de su mejor amigo, Clyde Mcbride. Una persona que conoció en su niñez y pasó grandes momentos con él. Ahora se encuentra muerto gracias a Morgan y su pandilla.

-No…. ¡No! –Grita enojado por ver el cadáver de su amigo. - ¡No se supone que morirías ahora! ¡Tenías que vivir grandísimo imbécil! –Escucha las patrullas a lo lejos y decide irse antes de que sea demasiado dejando a quien en vida fue su mejor amigo tirado en el suelo. Lamentándose que no haya podido volver a verlo.

…

Hace dos años un adolescente de quince años y su hermanita caminan lentamente por el aeropuerto. Ambos nerviosos por el nuevo entorno pero sonrientes al tenerse el uno al otro.

-Hace más frío aquí que en Nanda Parvat. –Comenta Lily para iniciar la conversación.

-Lo sé Lily, pero es cuestión de acostumbrarse. –Responde su hermano para animarla y ella le responde con una sonrisa.

Un hombre de piel blanca, una barba corta de tonalidad oscura y cabello bien peinado los detiene. Su traje es formal, con una rosa blanca en el bolsillo y una corbata roja resaltando entre la tela negra.

-Lincoln Loud.

-¿Si? -Pregunta el joven mientras pone a Lily en su espalda.

-Mi nombre es Anatoly Petrikov. Bienvenido a la madre Rusia. –Dice ese hombre de manera seria pero pone una sonrisa amigable.

Lincoln y Lily solo se ven entre ellos confundidos para después voltear algo extrañados al sujeto.

….

Notas del autor.

1 La escena de Lana y los perros es el inicio de algo especial para ella.

2 ¿Clyde se fue rápido? Quizá, pero eso no significa que desaparecerá del todo. Hay repercusiones en todo.

3 La historia de Rusia tomara un rumbo oscuro, así que prepárense para lo mejor.

Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alias un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	10. Repercuciones

Capítulo 10 Repercusiones.

-El cuerpo de la víctima fue identificado como Clyde McBride, residente de diecisiete años de Royal Woods. Se esperan resultados de la autopsia. Este no ha sido el primer caso de muertes en circunstancias extrañas relacionadas a flechas; Hace alrededor de dos semanas han encontrado cuerpos de residentes y criminales que han sido asesinados por medio de disparos con flechas, las autoridades ya han advertido que el responsable de estos actos está siendo buscado por la policía. En noticias relacionadas todavía se buscan a los cuatro jóvenes desaparecidos la noche del jueves, si tiene una noticia por favor contáctenos. –Es lo que la reportera en la televisión dice mientras suena la música que indican los comerciales.

Lincoln solo puede escucharla mientras ve por la ventana de su habitación. Para ser un barrio feo hay muchos jóvenes jugando o interactuando con calma en la zona. Quizá por sor feo estéticamente y no peligroso, también puede ser porque es muy temprano como para que algo pase.

Con un cansado suspiro nota a un chico caucásico y uno afroamericano platicando afuera. De nada en específico o es lo que él piensa, solo pasan el tiempo como los mejores amigos. Algo que él solía hacer con Clyde.

Se pone a recordar los buenos momentos con él. Desde excursiones a convenciones hasta locas aventuras en la escuela, le da risa pensar en esa vez que intento emparejar a su profesor de gimnasia con su profesora, recuerda que ya había hecho algo parecido pero falló estrepitosamente y la única persona que sintió empatía por él fue Clyde.

Incluso si tenía esa insana obsesión por su hermana mayor Clyde no era una mala persona, solo alguien que tenía obvios problemas maternales. Le habría gustado al menos saber que fue de él durante todo este tiempo.

¿Habrá dejado de ver a Lori como alguien con quien tiene oportunidad? ¿Habrá tenido una novia? Quizá haya intentado con esa chica que se parecía a Lori o incluso con su compañera de clase Penélope, se veían bien juntos.

Sonríe un poco mientras se limpia las lágrimas por su ya fallecido amigo, pero él sabe que con todo ese mirakuro en su sistema eso ya no era Clyde Mcbride.

Una vibración hace que salga de sus pensamientos. Es un texto de Lori.

''No lo sabía''

Es todo lo que dice pero con tan solo esas tres palabras es obvio a que se refiere.

''Incluso si lo supieras no sería tu culpa''

Le responde él y decide dejar el teléfono. Prefiere solo no pensar en eso.

-Lily levántate. Hoy pasaras el día con Lisa. –Grita Lincoln hacia la habitación de su hermanita mientras él se alista para lo que le espera el día.

…

-¿Cómo el sujeto de pruebas murió? ¡Se supone que el mirakuro te hace resistente! –Grita Morgan mientras toma a Vekar de la chaqueta y estampa contra la mesa.

-Resistente… No quiere decir indestructible. –Es lo único que responde el joven químico en un tono lleno de pavor.

-Tenía un traje a prueba de balas que costo quince mil dólares. –Morgan arroja a Vekar al suelo mientras truena sus nudillos.

-De acuerdo ya sé cuál es su punto pero véale el lado positivo por favorcito. –Suplica Vekar mientras se arrastra hacia atrás pero sin dejar de verle la cara a su jefe.

Morgan solo lo ve enojado y con tremendas ganas de golpearle la Cara al sujeto pero no puede perder a su mejor químico… Todavía.

-Te escucho. –Dice de manera lenta pero desesperada por una respuesta.

-….Debería ser sencillo de explicar ¿Sabe? Pero con la presión y…

-¡Vekar!

-Hay bueno ya. Con su comportamiento sabemos que esa dosis no era la adecuada para inyectar. Si podemos saber la dosis necesaria para inyectar seremos capaces de vender esas dosis al mismo precio que tiene una vacuna. Solo usemos a los otros cuatro sujetos de prueba para saber que tanto mirakuro inyectar. –Explica el aterrado mientras se cubre esperando el golpe.

Morgan se pone a pensar en esa respuesta. En parte Vekar tiene razón, el comportamiento de Clyde era muy inestable como para atraer a algún cliente incluso si le dio esa increíble fuerza.

Si encuentran la dosis correcta podrán ser capaces de reducir muchos costos en cuanto a cantidad y exportación además que la demanda será mayor.

-Bien. Tienes suerte que seas bueno en matemáticas, ahora levanta tu culo y siéntete libre de seguir trabajando. –Morgan sin ánimos de seguir allí decide caminar hacia donde sea que tenga que ir ahora.

Vekar por su parte se levanta del suelo bastante conmocionado y limpia su chaqueta.

-Ay esta es blanca, tardare mucho en lavarla. –Se dice a si mismo bastante desanimado.

…

Dudoso de ir hacia esa puerta o no Lincoln ve la casa de su antiguo amigo. Se ve como siempre se vio pero se siente mal, se siente vacía y eso es mucho decir viniendo de una casa donde solo creció un hijo.

Sabe que Howard y Harold deben estar devastados por su único hijo. Sabiendo que no tienen otros nueve hijos a los cuales abrazar o tener esperanza porque ellos vivirán. Podrían adoptar a otro pero ¿Eso sería como si reemplazaran a Clyde? No cree que quieran eso o sean capaces de hacerlo.

Howard debe ser el más devastado. El siempre protegió demás a Clyde, incluso si fuese algo tan sencillo como dejarlo dormir en una casa ajena o esquiar. Él era un buen padre, Harold también.

Está a punto de irse en su motocicleta, no tener que soportar las miradas de dos personas que aprecia devastadas por perder todo su mundo de una manera tan cruel.

Antes de arrancar ve a una chica salir de aquella casa. Es pálida y con cabello largo pero con un mechón blanco sobre saliendo. Sus ropas purpura y decoración gótica, sin duda es la amiga de su hermana Lucy.

-¿Haiku? –Se pregunta a sí mismo mientras camina lentamente hacia ella. Incluso en el corto tiempo en que la conoció ella le caía bien, le alegraba saber que su hermana tenía a una buena mejor amiga para cuidarla.

Se detiene frente a ella y nota que está llorando, el maquillaje corrido y pañuelo usado dan a entender que así ha estado por horas. Algo nervioso por no saber que decir o hacer Lincoln decide dejarla llorar y afrontar a los padres de Clyde, después de todo ellos son quienes más sufren y lo puede saber en su mirada miserable, no hay lágrimas pero definitivamente hay dolor.

-Haiku recuerda que si quieres hablar aquí estaremos. –Dice el hombre afroamericano a la chica mientras ella solo asiente débilmente.

-¿Te podemos ayudar joven? –Pregunta el hombre pelirrojo a Lincoln.

Lincoln piensa en que decir un segundo mientras ve que ellos al menos se esfuerzan por ser amables con él. Cualquiera en su situación solo le cerraría la puerta en la cara a un extraño pero ellos no son cualquiera.

-Yo soy Oliver Allen, era un am… un conocido de Clyde en la escuela. –Responde Lincoln mientras ofrece su mano a los hombres.

Ellos lo reciben amablemente e invitan a pasar para conversar ignorando que Haiku está allí escuchando lo que Lincoln dijo.

…

Lori en su casa ve que en el correó llego una carta de aceptación a la universidad para Luan. El primer paso para obtener un futuro brillante en el mundo artístico, lo mejor para ella.

Pero no lo mejor para su madre, no todavía. Saca un encendedor y decide quemar la carta no sin antes memorizar la dirección para enviar una que diga motivos por los cuales no podrá estudiar este semestre.

-Lo siento Luan, solo es hasta que Lincoln vuelva. –Susurra Lori mientras ve arder la carta.

Sabiendo que sus padres no pueden permitirse alejarse de sus hijas. Incluso cuando ella misma había sido aceptada en la universidad sus padres ya hacían planes para mudarse a otro lugar, cosa que en su momento habría aceptado pero ahora ni ella ni ellos pueden irse de Royal Woods. Sus manos más que atadas están encadenadas a la ciudad.

…

-Esos trofeos son por excelencia académica. Clyde era un estudiante tan prometedor. –Dice Harold entre lágrimas mientras muestra con orgullo lo que hijo había logrado.

A Lincoln le impresiona que tenga una vitrina dedicada a sus logros. Mientras que él solo tiene unos diplomas y un trofeo en la vitrina que sus padres le hicieron.

Le alegra al menos saber que Clyde tuvo una vida recta. Pero le entristece saber que fue corta por su propia culpa.

-Clyde era buena persona. No llegue a conocerlo bien pero se veía que siempre hacia el bien. –Dice Lincoln mientras le da unas palmadas en la espalda al hombre negro.

-Tenía sus defectos, incluso con esa bella novia el a veces solo fantaseaba con la hermana de uno de sus amigos. –Comenta Howard riendo un poco, aunque más que alegre esa risa es apagada y seca.

-O cuando se decepcionaba hacia un berrinche espantoso. –Habla Harold.

-Como esa vez que se enojó por saber que su programa de fantasmas no era real. –Howard se escucha nostálgico mientras comenta eso.

Lincoln recuerda eso. Esa vez que tuvieron una decepción por saber que algo que les encantaba era falso pudo sobrellevarla de manera más madura que su amigo.

-¿En que nos habremos equivocado? –Se cuestiona Howard como si estuviera castigándose por lo que le paso a Clyde.

-No lo sé cariño, no lo sé. –Su esposo lo abraza y ambos lloran de nuevo.

Lincoln solo suspira de manera triste por ver a aquellos dos liberar todo el dolor que tienen pero puede entenderlo y sabe que deben estar solos y ser sinceros con sí mismos.

-Ustedes no hicieron nada malo. La vida fue quien se los quito y eso es algo que nadie pudo evitar. –Ni siquiera él mismo podía evitar la muerte de Clyde. De no dispararle esa flecha solo hubiera sido más doloroso para su amigo.

Lincoln se va de la casa ya siendo incapaz de soportar como esos dos hombres sufren. No quiere empezar a llorar también.

Antes de llegar a su moto logra sentir a alguien tratando de tomarlo por sorpresa. En un solo segundo voltea y toma el brazo de la persona que lo trata de interceptar.

Ve el rostro asombrado de aquella joven adulta pálida. De seguro no esperaba tal reacción por parte suya.

-Hola. –Dice él mientras la suelta. -. Lamento eso, fue solo instinto.

-De… descuida. –Responde Haiku algo apenada mientras siente como liberan su brazo.

-Soy Oliver. Mucho gusto.

-Basta de mentiras. –Le habla ella de manera algo agresiva.

-… Yo.

-Clyde y yo éramos compañeros de clase. Yo sabría de ti si lo hubieras conocido en la escuela o en cualquier lugar. ¿Quién eres y porque conoces a Clyde? –Pregunta ella aún más agresiva mientras se acerca a él.

Lincoln ve que en sus ojos no hay odio, solo desesperación por respuestas. Respuestas que no puede darle.

-Lo conocí antes que tú. Es todo lo que te puedo decir. –Lincoln trata de voltear pero ella lo detiene y se acerca a él. Mirándose directamente elle no le quita la vista encima pero le da un papel.

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunta él de manera seria mientras trata de apartarla.

-Si eres quien creo que eres entonces tienes que ir a esta dirección antes de medianoche. No puedo perder a otra persona a quien amo pero tampoco puedo salvarla por mí misma. Ella te necesita…. Lincoln. –Eso último se lo susurra para luego irse sin nada más que decir.

Los ojos de Lincoln se abren como platos al escuchar lo que Haiku le acaba de decir Lincoln la ve alejarse hacia su propio auto. Inseguro de confiar en ella o no, incrédulo de que alguien más allá descubierto su identidad y más importante impaciente por saber el contenido del papel.

Abre de inmediato el papel y solo hay tres palabras escritas en él.

''Club la fresa''

…

Lily y Lisa miran como una sustancia viscosa sale disparada en múltiples direcciones dese la punta de una flecha.

Lisa solo se pone pensativa mientras anota algunos números en su computador. Hay una pequeña animación de en una pantalla negra con destellos verdes.

Es una flecha que expulsa ese mismo líquido de manera que gira en un constante espiral.

Teclea otra secuencia de números y letras para que la animación cambie, esta vez a una flecha lanzando el líquido pero explotando al instante.

-¿Ves eso Lily? Eso no debería pasar en absoluto. El problema es cómo evitar que la fricción del disparo incendie la sustancia. –Lisa se pone analítica mientras reescribe datos en su computadora. Ignorando que Lily ya está manipulando una de las flechas.

-Bueno Lisa en primer lugar esa sustancia pegajosa es inflamable a más no poder. A menos que sean flechas bomba no son útiles. –Comenta la rubia mientras siente la sustancia en sus dedos con algo de asco.

-Podría usarlas como tal, serían más sencillas pero menos letales que una bomba real puesta en la flecha. Pero el punto de esta sustancia es el poder paralizar enemigos en caso de necesitar información post duelo. –Explica Lisa mientras sigue tecleando pero el resultado de la animación es el mismo. Solo suspira de la frustración.

-Lisa encontré esta cosa pegajosa en mi cama. Debes tener cuidado en donde la pones, mi cama casi se quema. –Comenta Leni entrando mientras le da una cobija llena de la sustancia a Lisa. -. ¿Crees que podrías lavarla por favor? Oh, hola Lily. –Leni animada aparta la cobija y camina a Lily para abrazarla.

-Hola Leni. Es un gusto verte. –Lily le devuelve el tierno abrazo mientras da algunas palmadas en la espalda.

-Por cierto Lisa, si quieres que esa cosa enserio tenga buena resistencia al momento de pegar deberías enfriarla. Así hago yo cuando pego mis manualidades, las mantengo en temperatura baja para que sean más estables. –Comenta Leni mientras toma a Lily del brazo. tu y yo nos probaremos vestidos. –La rubia empieza a caminar con Lily tranquilamente mientras ella le sonríe.

-¿Sabes? También podría enseñarte a usar el bastón, nunca sabes cuándo debes golpear a alguien con un palo. –Sugiere la niña mientras sale de la habitación.

-¿Enfriar? –Lisa se pone pensativa sobre eso y empieza a oprimir algunas teclas en su ordenador.

…

Lola, Lana y Lynn disfrutan de un café tranquilas. Lola en particular presume que tomó la última rebanada de pastel que vendían en la tienda.

Lo único malo de esa tarde es el pelirrojo que habla con malas palabras en la mesa del lado.

-Te lo digo Gav, está noche será una mierda en el trabajo. De seguro el jefe está molesto porque la prueba salió mal y nos echaran la puta culpa nosotros. –Comenta Chandler mientras bebé su café. -.Y de paso estos idiotas se quedaron sin pastel por darles a la tonta de allá. –Lanza una mirada agresiva a Lola mientras sigue sorbiendo.

-Chandler ella solo es una niña, no tiene la culpa de que ya no tengan pastel. –Le dice su superior con calma para que trate de calmarse.

-Tal vez la pequeña zorra debería considerar que otros también querían y necesitaban un puto pastel para soportar el trabajo. Además ella no lo necesita, se nota que tiene kilos de más. –Bromea el mientras sonríe por la mirada molesta de Lola y Lana.

-Chandler… -El sonido de una silla moviéndose interrumpe a Gavin. carajo. –Suspira el hombre sabiendo lo que pasara.

-¡Oye Imbécil! En primer lugar no es nuestra culpa que quieras o no un tonto pastel y en segundo lugar ¿Qué clase de idiota inmaduro culpa a una chiquilla de once por un capricho? Debes madurar o algún día alguien te hará madurar. –Lynn amenaza con rabia a ese chico mientras lo mira frente a frente.

-¿Quién lo haría? ¿Tu zorra? –Pregunta el pelirrojo de manejar ruda listo para recibir un golpe.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Ve al auto ahora y ni una palabra más hasta llegar a la bodega. –Ordena Gavin finalmente arto de la actitud del joven. Ni siquiera puede considerarlo así, es solo un niño que quiere atención.

-Bien. –Chandler suspira y toma su café pero antes de irse finge tropezarse y se lo avienta en la cara a Lynn causando que ella grite por el dolor del líquido caliente en su rostro.

Lola y Lana quedan aterradas por ver como Lynn se arrodilla intentando calmar su dolor.

-Lo siento, supongo que…

Gavin le da un puñetazo en el rostro a Chandler haciéndolo car y después repite la acción una y otra vez hasta que empieza a sangrar.

-¡Ahora me vas a escuchar y me obedecerás aún más de lo que has obedecido a alguien en tu maldita vida! ¡Tú mismo dijiste que sería un día de mierda y lo último que necesito es a un mocoso como tú creyéndose la gran cosa! ¡Te levantaras e iras al auto en este momento o me aseguro que te despidan al llegar a la bodega! ¿Entendiste? –Grita Gavin mientras levanta con violencia al joven y arroja a la puerta con mucho esfuerzo.

Chandles adolorido y sin fuerza para mantenerse de pie cae al suelo de manera brusca mientras ve con miedo a Gavin y furia a aquella chica a la que le arrojo el café.

-¡Al auto ya niño!

Chandler se traga su furia y decide caminar resignado al vehículo mientras se limpia la sangre de su lesionada nariz.

Gavin alterado voltea a Lynn e intnenta darle confort pero es detenido por Lola y Lana quienes lo apartan con furia.

-¡Aléjese de ella! –Grita Lola en lágrimas de enojo y para poder alejarlo le arroja aquel pastel que Chandler tanto reclamaba.

Gavin solo ve a ambas hermanas ponerse al lado de Lynn y apoyarla con algunas toallas. Le alegra saber que al menos su cara no sufrió fuertes quemaduras.

Enojado por todo el hombre decide retirarse. El día será más estresante de lo que quería.

…

El día empieza a irse, Lincoln esta con un radio en alguna azotea de la ciudad. Ve el crepúsculo crear un cielo naranja encima de él y logra apreciar a aquellas aves volver a los árboles que llaman hogar.

Le gustaría ser un ave a veces. Saber a dónde ira y cuando ira, no tener un destino al empezar a volar pero si uno al terminar de hacerlo. Pero eso no es posible, al menos en esta vida.

-''Usualmente no recibo este tipo de reuniones. Conmigo se debe ser más privado. '' –Habla la voz del radio con un tono curioso.

-Bueno hoy tengo algo más importante que hacer. Así que esto tenía que ser rápido. –Contesta Lincoln indiferente ante la persona con quien habla.

-''¿Más importante que hablar frente a frente con el mismísimo Tobias Church''?

-Le responderé eso con otra pregunta. ¿Qué haría si le dieran a escoger entre conocer al maldito presidente o ayudar a alguien de su familia? –Pregunta Lincoln con la misma indiferencia y suelta el botón del radio.

-''Creo que sabes mi respuesta. Está bien, cuídala.'' –La voz de la radio se escucha comprensiva ante la situación de Lincoln.

-¿Cómo sabes que es una ella? –Lincoln se siente curioso por como adivino tan fácilmente.

-''Siempre es una ella.''

Lincoln sonríe mientras ríe ligeramente por eso. Quizá es alguien bastante obvio.

-Me imagino que recibió mi regalo. –Comenta el peli blanco con tranquilidad mientras aprecia dos aves anidando en la cornisa.

-'' Oh sí. La cabeza de Felipe Montana, uno de las grandes cabezas en el tráfico fronterizo. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? '' –Pregunta Tobias mientras ríe macabramente.

-El imbécil creyó que por ser grande no necesita protección. Claramente se equivocó. Por cierto esos dos hombres que entraron a la cornisa de aquel edificio solo encontraran un celular en línea frente a una radio. No me encontraran tan fácil.

Se escucha la risa por la otra línea más unos aplausos lentos y dramáticos.

-Usted y yo tenemos un problema en común. Un hombre contamina mi ciudad y le roba a usted mientras se ríe en su cara. –Comenta Lincoln de manera seria mientras camina para ocultarse tras la refrigeración.

-''Morgan Riggs Lincoln. Lo sé y estoy muy molesto con ese sujeto.'' –Tobías habla con cierta irritación por comentar el nombre del sujeto.

A Lincoln en cierta manera le molesta compartir el nombre con Morgan pero eso es un ámbito superficial, lo que más odia son sus acciones tan negativas a quienes ama.

-'' ¿Cuál es tu oferta? ''

Lincoln solo suspira mientras oprime el botón del radio.

-Me encargo de él. Tomo su cabeza y te la regalo como la de ese sujeto, no gastas hombres ni recursos y solo una persona se arriesga.

-'' ¿Qué quisieras tener de mí? ''

-Michigan, lo dejas fuera de tus negocios y fin de la historia. –Es lo que contesta Lincoln mientras nota como dos hombres buscan desesperadamente el en otro techo.

-'' ¿Y si me rehúso? '' –Tobias se escucha serio con esa interrogativa.

-No amenazare tu vida ni la de tu familia. Pero si te hare caer y me asegurare que quien te arreste sea aquel oficial al que le tienes tanta estima. Haré que tengas que mirar el rostro decepcionado de Raymon Hold mientras te pone las esposas y luego vivirás sabiendo que el hombre al que una vez consideraste tu padre se vio obligado a arrestarte por absolutamente todo lo que has hecho Church… O debería decir Tobias Hold. –Amenaza Lincoln tranquilamente mientras decide bajar de una buena vez por las escaleras de emergencia del edificio.

-''…. Tienes un trato flecha blanca. '' –Contesta Tobias mientras la bocina suena indicando que colgó.

-¿Con que así me llaman? Supongo que es un apodo justo. –Lincoln logra llegar a su moto y sale a toda prisa del lugar. Frustrado decide aprovechar su tiempo para llegar a tiempo a aquel lugar que se le fue indicado.

Dentro de la oficina de Tobias Church el hombre de aspecto afroamericano, robusto y con una bien formada barba mira pensativo la cabeza del traficante de alto rango.

-¿Señor? ¿Acaso él dijo que su apellido era Hold? ¿Cómo el jefe de policía del precinto noventainueve? –Pregunta uno de sus hombres.

Tobias sin vacilar toma una pistola con silenciador y le dispara repetidas veces al tipo. Él sabe que quienes conocen a tu familia son quienes tienen más poder sobre ti.

Molesto Tobias tobe la cabeza de Felipe y la pone en una pecera para ser capaz de admirarla todos los días.

…

En el almacén Chandler se encuentra conversando tranquilamente con Ronnie mientras presume su nariz rota ante los trabajadores y la chica latina.

-Entonces ¿Les gusta? Creo que me hace ver rudo, aunque no aprecio que Gavin me la haya hecho. –Dice el de manera pretensiosa mientras se acerca a la Latina.

-Si claro tonto. ¿Sabes que vendría mejor con eso? Quizá una bolsa de hielo en la entre pierna. –Amenaza Ronnie mientras se aleja con asco del pelirrojo.

-…Le gusto. –Dice Chandler con mucha confianza.

-Si claro amigo y lo que hacemos es legal. –Responde Dean con sarcasmo mientras acomoda algunas cajas.

Dentro de la oficina de Morgan, él y Gavin se encuentran hablando de manera desesperada entre ellos.

-Señor sé que estamos cortos de personal y que acabamos de perder un integrante valioso pero ese muchacho terminara matándose si no lo calmamos. –Suplica Gavin estresado a su jefe por la situación del muchacho.

-Diablos Gav mantén la calma. Todos hemos sido imbéciles alguna vez en nuestra vida, él es solo un chico.

-¿Entonces lo dejamos maltratar a una de las hermanas de Lori porque es un chico? ¡Eso es basura!

-Gavin mantén la calma ahora. No dije eso pero tampoco dije que seamos extremos, créeme que Chandler recibirá lo que merece. –Explica Morgan suspirando mientras frota su palma derecha sobre su cara.

-Solo digo que ese chico no puede tener tanta libertad. Va a terminar matando a alguien o peor. A sí mismo.

-Descuida Gav, un mes en laboratorio lo hará reflexionar, después de todo…

-¡Estúpido pedazo de puta! –Grita una mujer desde afuera de la oficina haciendo que Morgan y Gavin se conmocionen.

Ambos salen de inmediato de la oficina para ver lo que sucede y lo que descubren es algo que veían venir.

Lori golpea repetidas veces a Chandler en el rostro ignorando a quienes intentan detenerla.

-L por favor calma. –Vekar trata de quitarla pero en cambio recibe un puñetazo en los genitales haciendo gritas y caer por el dolor.

La rubia por su parte vuelve a la paliza que le da al chico pelirrojo el cual ni siquiera puede reaccionar.

Gavin intenta detenerla pero Morgan pone su brazo en el camino para que se detenga. Morgan con una mirada seria solo aprecia el castigo que el muchacho está recibiendo.

Lori decide ir por el pecho para sacarle el aire y se retuerza de dolor. Con unas furiosas lágrimas en su enrojecido rostro ella le da un cabezazo para hacerlo sangrar.

-¿Crees que puedes hacerle daño a mi hermanita? ¿Te crees la gran mierda como para meterte con una Loud? ¡Tú solo eres un muchachito pretencioso que no sabe con quién se mete! Cuando tocaste a mi hermanita te condenaste a ti mismo. Ahora será un Loud quien te asesine. –Lori toma un cuchillo listo para enterrarlo en el pecho de Chandler.

Finalmente Morgan toma el brazo de Lori antes de que haga alguna estupidez y lo aprieta para que no forcejee.

Lori ve molesta a Morgan y entre jadeos se levanta para tenerlo frente a frente.

-Tomate el día ahora. –Ordena Morgan de manera lenta y furiosa mientras baja el cuchillo de Lori.

Ella solo lo ve con furia pero sabe que nada puede hacer con todas las personas presentes. Sin embargo al menos le queda una cosa que hacer.

Con furia voltea a Chandler de nuevo y le aplasta el estómago de un pisotón tan fuerte que le hace escupir sangre, es posible que sea la que ya tenía lista para salir pero a fin de cuentas un golpe bastante doloroso.

Luego de eso y sin nada que hacer Lori se va del almacén mientras trata de calmarse y ser capaz de resistir las ganas de dispararle a Chandler.

…

En su casa Lana se ve preocupada por Lynn, también enojada por el hecho de que Lucy no está para apoyarla. No sabe a dónde va pero sabe que cuando vuelve esta mareada y enojada mientras se tambalea por las escaleras, a veces ni siquiera llega a las escaleras.

También esta Lincoln, su hermano perdido el cual recién entra de nuevo a su vida solo para arriesgarse una y otra vez a salir permanentemente de ella, donde está vez dejara a Lily también. Pero si eso pasa ella será quien cuide a Lily por él. Ella protegerá a su familia como él las protege en estos momentos.

Sus cuatro perros duermen en su cama y Charles se mantiene a su lado mientras ella solo ve por la ventana pidiendo que todo esté bien, pidiendo que Lincoln ayude a Lucy.

Escucha a uno de sus perros chillar un poco mientras se acomoda mejor y ella se pone a pensar en ellos cuatro.

-Lana. Te deje que durmieran aquí hoy si me prometías que se callarían. Ahora haz que se callen. –Se queja Lola mientras hunde la cara en su almohada. , esas cosas pueden dislocarle el hombro a alguien con una mordida.

Lana le pone atención a ese comentario y se pone a pensar en algo relacionado a ellos.

…

En aquel club de porquería conocido como ''La fresa'' Lincoln camina con su primera capucha blanca. Es obvio que no puede ir en su traje de vigilante porque llamaría la atención.

Solo le cuesta unos cuantos billetes entrar al lugar gracias a guardias mediocres del lugar. Ya dentro solo ve los típicos lugares de porquería que ha visto en otros clubes de mala muerte.

Gente exhibiéndose, menores bebiendo a cambio de ser manoseadas e incluso apuestas ilegales mientras de fondo hay música horrible.

-¿Qué tal apuesto? ¿Quieres un baile? –Le ofrece una joven adulta de manera seductora mientras se acerca a él. Puede sentir como sus caderas se pegan a las de ella y escucha la risa lasciva proveniente de la joven.

-Hoy no amiga, tengo una cita. –Responde Lincoln confiado mientras se aparta.

Esa joven solo se encoge de hombres y se abalanza sobre algún otro hombre que se encuentra en el lugar.

Lincoln por su parte no tarda en encontrar a Lucy y Haiku. Ambas están a un lado de un joven de la misma edad de Lucy, quizá un año mayor pero sin duda no pasa de los quince años. Se pone a escucharlas con atención.

-Entonces Silas. ¿Conseguiste esa cosa de la que hablan en las calles? Creo que el nombre era luz verde o algo así. –Pregunta Lucy intrigada mientras se acerca a él de manera seductora.

-Lucy amor, sabes que no te puedo fallar. La luz verde está conmigo pero es algo cara. –Responde él mientras le sonríe a Lucy y la acerca a su cuerpo. Empieza a jugar con su cabello negro y frotar su espalda hasta llegar al trasero de la gótica.

-¿Luz verde Lucy? Eso no es marihuana y ya. La luz verde es más letal. –Regaña Haiku a su amiga mientras intenta apartarla.

-Vamos Haiku ten calma, solo son una o dos dosis. Nada letal pero si costoso. –Responde Silas de manera pretenciosa mientras le dedica una sonrisa socarrona a Haiku.

-¿Cuánto me costaría? –Pregunta Lucy ignorando totalmente a su amiga.

-Bueno podrías…. -Silas le susurra algo al oído a Lucy lo cual hace que ella se sonroje y ría de la pena.

-Está bien, pero solo porque eres lindo. –Lucy se levanta y camina lo lleva lentamente a alguna dirección desconocida.

-Ella solo tiene catorce, igual que tú. –Reclama Haiku indignada por ver a su mejor amiga actuar como una cualquiera.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Se debe madurar rápido. –Responde Silas mientras lleva a Lucy a los baños.

Lincoln por su parte tenía la vena a punto de explotar por ser testigo de la actitud de aquella hermanita que tanto ama y recuerda con inocencia. Pero más que nada su ira va hacia el chico que está arruinándole la vida a su hermana.

Se levanta de la cantina y camina a su dirección con discreción pero se detiene un segundo para ver a Haiku a la cara. Ella lo reconoce pero no dice nada, solo sabe lo que hará y porque lo hará.

-Gracias por cuidarla… Y espero que sepas que lo que pasara será algo que destruirá tu imagen de mí, pero eso no podría importarme menos. –Dice Lincoln a Haiku y vuelve a su camino.

Dentro del baño Silar y Lucy se encuentran besándose con pasión mientras el simplemente frota su miembro contra el trasero de la adolescente. Ella por su parte parece disfrutarlo mientras se alista para lo que tenga que suceder.

-Oye Lucy, la primera luz verde es gratis. Te daré unos minutos para que la pruebes y después iniciamos. –Silas le da una píldora y le guiña el ojo.

-Gracias Silas, eres el mejor de todos. –Lucy le besa los labios al chico mientras él la vuelve a manosear.

En ese momento Silas se aparta para no sucumbir ante la pasión, quiere que Lucy pruebe la pastilla para facilitar las cosas. Sale del baño mientras se remoja los labios con la lengua. Sin duda ya quiere empezar.

En lo que Lucy se empieza a drogar Silas recibe un mensaje de texto.

'' ¿Se la diste?''

-Sí. En unos minutos ella estará tan mareada que no sentirá ni su propio cuerpo. –Escribe mientras pronuncia al mismo tiempo. -.Déjame juego un poco con ella y luego te la doy viejo.

Lincoln escucha eso mientras pretende orinar y lentamente saca un cuchillo de su manga. Espera el segundo indicado para que para actuar.

Mientras que en uno de los retretes esta Lucy, en otro hay alguien en el borde de la inconsciencia y solo Silas y él en el exterior.

Nota que Silas voltea del hacia el retrete donde se encuentra Lucy listo para actuar. Aprovecha que ya no ve el espejo para que así no pueda verlo venir. Su gran error es mantener ambas manos ocupadas en un lugar como ese club de porquerías al que conocen como la fresa.

Lincoln se acerca de manera silenciosa y pone su mano derecha en la boca de Silas mientras que la izquierda lo apuñala lentamente. El chico intenta hacer resistencia pero le es inútil, Lincoln simplemente lo domina en fuerza.

Enojado lo mete a otro inodoro para poder hacerlo de manera discreta. Lo voltea y apuñala el estómago mientras gira el cuchillo.

-¿Crees que puedes hacerle daño a mi hermanita? ¿Te crees la gran mierda como para meterte con una Loud? ¡Tú solo eres un muchachito pretencioso que no sabe con quién se mete! Cuando tocaste a mi hermanita te condenaste a ti mismo. Ahora será un Loud quien te asesine. Le fallaste a esta ciudad. –Son las palabras que dice Lincoln mientras siente la sangre del chico escurrir por su boca. Sin saber que alguien ya había dicho eso Lincoln las dice puesto que es lo único que puede afirmar frente a aquel adolescente que tomo pésimas decisiones de vida y ahora morirá.

Es tan joven, una persona que literalmente tenía el futuro en sus manos. Pero cometió el error de haberle hecho daño a Lucy, su hermanita, su amiga, su Lucy.

Finalmente saca el cuchillo de su estómago y le corta el cuello de un solo corte impidiendo así que hable.

Silas solo siente aterrado como su vida desaparece lentamente del mundo, lo último que ve es aquella mirada furiosa del joven de cabellos blancos frente a él.

Lincon guarda su cuchillo y camina al retrete donde esta Lucy. Ella se encuentra al borde de la inconciencia pero es capaz de reconocer algunas cosas.

-Hola guapo. Mi novio está ocupado pero podemos perder el tiempo mientras esperamos. –Sugiere ella de manera pervertida.

Lincoln solo suspira cansado mientras llora por ver en lo que su hermana ha caído. Pero ahora esta con ella y no le fallara como le ha fallado los últimos cinco años.

-Lucy, recuerdo esos bellos momentos juntos. Descuida hermanita, hare que vuelvan. –Susurra Lincoln mientras le da un abrazo y carga para salir de aquel horrible lugar.

-¿Hermanita? –Pregunta ella todavía mareada y queda dormida en su hombro. Lincoln solo suspira y le da unas palmadas en la espalda.

…

Hace unos cuantos años Lincoln y Lily se encuentran dentro de una bodega en Rusia. Varios hombres observan a Lincoln con desconfianza mientras Anatoly camina a su lado.

-Debe admitir que cuando Ra's Al Ghul me pidió ser maestro de uno de sus alumnos me sentí confundido. Usualmente nuestra relación se basa en profesionalismo, esto es algo nuevo. -Dice Anatoly mientras toma a Lily y la aleja un poco de Lincoln.

-¿Qué está haciendo? –Pregunta Lincoln algo molesto por ver que Lily está siendo alejada de él.

-La pongo segura. Para entrar aquí se requiere más que una petición formal, debes sobrevivir y aprender. –Anatoly chasquea los dedos y de inmediato todos los presentes se abalanzan sobre Lincoln sin compasión.

Lincoln trata de zafarse e incluso logra acertar una patada pero al final todos ellos logran superarlo.

-¡Lincoln! –Grita Lily llorando mientras ve como superan en número y fuerza a su hermano y él es apaleado de manera violenta.

…

Nota 1: Bueno este es otro capítulo de transición y no revela mucho lo de Rusia. Pero soy de quienes creen que una buena construcción es necesaria para cuando todo explote.

Nota 2: Hay un plan para la mayoría de las hermanas. O al menos las que hemos visto.

Nota 3: Descuiden gente. Lynn está bien, solo se quemó un poco pero nada grave.

Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alias un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	11. En la linea

Capítulo 11 En la línea

Tiempo atrás en Rusia.

Lincoln duerme con extrema fatiga producto por la paliza dada en su primer día dentro del país.

El solo bostezar parece dolerle ya que lo hace de manera pesada y torpe. Gime el simple hecho de mover su cabeza ligeramente a la izquierda.

-Li….Lidy. –Dice el chico de cabello blanco con mucha dificultad, ni siquiera es capaz de decir el nombre de su hermanita bien.

Lily por su parte lo ve con miedo. Golpes así podrían hacer que no despierte en mucho tiempo o incluso puede que no despierte. ¿Qué haría ella en ese caso? No podría conocer a las hermanas que Lincoln le prometió conocer, no quisiera volver a la liga sin su hermano mayor pues no sería lo mismo a menos que él la tenga en sus brazos.

¿Se tendría qué quedar en Rusia? No conoce a nadie allí, no confía en el hombre que lastimó a su hermano mayor y ni siquiera sabe hablar ruso. Estaría completamente alienada de todo.

-Lincoln. –Llora Lily mientras le toma la mano a su hermano pero este se queja por el aún presente dolor en su cuerpo.

Aterrada decide soltarlo para que no le duela pero ahora sin su tacto se siente sola e indefensa. No quiere sentirse así, no quiere que Lincoln se siente así. Solo quiere ser útil para su hermano y que este la cuide.

''Es la receta del agua del pozo de lázaro. Solo te la puedo confiar a ti'' Recuerda lo que su maestro le dijo repetidas veces antes de que salgan de Nanda Parvat.

Lily de inmediato busca en su maleta el papel que su maestro le dejó. No es difícil buscarlo puesto que sus únicas ropas constan de un traje de ninja hecho de la más fina seda y su conjunto actual; Lo poco material son solo un cuchillo que Nyssa le regalo antes de irse, el collar que le regalo su maestro y una foto de ella y su hermano.

Encuentra la receta y corre afuera de su habitación ignorando a los guardias que los cuidan.

-¡Oye niña este es un vecindario peligroso! –Grita uno de esos guardias para que se detenga pero Lily no lo hace.

-Siguela. Anatoly dijo que ellos dos vienen juntos. Pero no lastimes o tan siquiera toques. –Ordena el segundo guardia.

El primero lo obedece y le sigue el paso a Lily para que nada malo le pase.

…

Dentro de la habitación de Lincoln el joven de cabellos blancos despierta ligeramente. Sigue mareado por lo que pasó pero es capaz de pararse a pesar de seguir tambaleando. '

Al momento de dar un paso sus piernas se doblan y él se arrodilla gritando por el dolor que sus músculos lastimados le generan.

El guardia que queda entra a la habitación preocupado y le asombra que Lincoln se esfuerza para levantarse sin necesidad de apoyarse en algo.

Lincoln tambalea, trata de mantenerse lo más recto posible pero sigue su cuerpo tiene la consistencia de un flan. Un solo toque y se desplomaría de nuevo.

Sin embargo el guardia es capaz de admirar que está dispuesto a soportar tremendo dolor para mantenerse de pie.

-Do…. Do… ¿Dónde está mi hermanita? –Pregunta Lincoln al momento de voltear pero un paso en falso lo hace caer de nuevo a su cama. No tarda en caer por la fatiga.

El guardia solo suspira mientras se dirige a él para acomodarlo en la cama, después de todo necesita reposo.

…

Lily desesperada ignora a la gente que la ve con miradas extrañas. Lo único que tiene en mente es conseguir los materiales y materiales para hacer el agua. Lo único que puede conseguir fácilmente es agua fría, después de todo Rusia es un país hecho de casi pura nieve.

Llega a un bazar donde se encuentran todo tipo de comercios entre ellos tiendas de especias y medicinas espirituales. Ese lugar debe al menos tener algunas cosas en la lista.

-Disculpe señorita ¿Puede ayudarme a…. –Lily antes de entregarle a una desconocida el papel recuerda lo que tiene en mano.

No solo se trata de una simple receta, está es una receta para un agua capaz de sanar la mayoría de heridas físicas. Ni siquiera una persona común debería verla, solo ella se ganó el derecho de saber la receta del agua.

-¿Puede ayudarme a buscar algunos materiales? –Pregunta Lily timida mientras abraza la receta en sus brazos.

La mujer solo le responde en ruso confundida. Se escucha preocupada mientras apunta a un teléfono.

-Oh claro esto es Rusia. –Lily se da una palmada en la cabeza por no pensar en ese detalle. tengo dinero. –Se encoge de hombros mientras empieza a buscar los materiales que la lista le indica. Deben ser específicos según las instrucciones.

-YA soprovozhdayu moloduyu devushku. Ne volnuysya. –Dice una voz entrando a la tienda.

Lily voltea y ve al señor Anatoly con una sonrisa amigable a la dueña del local. La mujer le asiente y suelta el teléfono para seguir haciendo inventario.

Lily ve eso y luego voltea con malos ojos hacia Anatoly. Le da una mirada desafiante mientras uno de sus puños se cierra.

-Si claro, incluso si estas entrenada en las artes de Nanda Parvat sigues teniendo cuatro años no te tengo miedo. –Le responde Anatoly con cinismo mientras se acerca a ella.

-Usted lastimó a mi hermano; No tengo porque hablar con usted. –Lily aparta la mirada de él esperando que así se aleje de ella. Le sorprende solo escuchar la risa histérica de aquel hombre. Se burla de ella y eso no le gusta.

-Admiro que quieras mucho a tu hermanito pero créeme le hago un favor. –Dice Anatoly feliz mientras toma las cosas que Lily vio y las lleva a la cajera para pagarlas.

Lily ve eso confundida, esa persona le paga cosas que ni siquiera sabe para que son. Tampoco le encuentra el sentido a porque le hace un favor dándole una paliza. ¿Será el mismo tipo de entrenamiento que su maestro le dio a Lincoln? Si ese es el caso ¿Por qué irse de Nanda Parvat si irían a lo mismo?

-No tienes dinero, no hablas ruso. Apenas y pasas desapercibida porque si pareces una niña rusa. Rubia, piel clara y esos tiernos ojos azules, toda una muñequita rusa. -Ríe el mientras le dedica una mirada amigable.

Lily solo se sonroja por esos halagos. Pero ese gusto se desvanece al ver la mirada sería que pone el ruso.

-Y eso es peligroso aquí, en especial cuando estás sola. Eso lo atrae a él. –Anatoly voltea para tomar la bolsa con los materiales de Lily.

-¿Atraer a quién? –Pregunta Lily con duda mientras sigue a Anatoly.

-…Al monstruo. –Es lo único que responde y ambos siguen su camino en silencio.

Lily solo se le queda mirando intrigada mientras ve lo que sigue en la lista. Algunos tipos de medicinas musculares y otros medicamentos más, también algunos alimentos.

Las horas pasan y los dos pasan por todo el bazar buscando los materiales que Lily necesita, en ese tiempo ambos no hacen nada más que preguntarse lo que necesitan y lo que no es necesario. Finalmente compran el último artículo en la lista de Lily.

-Vaya jovencita, me has costado muchos ruplos. Pero descuida son de mi chequera personal y de seguro Ra's me lo compensara. –Comenta el hombre con tranquilidad mientras busca las llaves de su auto.

-Lo siento, realmente no entiendo el valor del dinero. Crecí en un templo donde todos valíamos lo mismo. –Dice Lily algo apenada por causar molestias.

-No te disculpes jovencita, todo sea para hacer el agua del pozo.

Lily abre sus ojos y pone una mirada impresionada. Voltea a Anatoly y este se ríe tranquilamente mientras pone un dedo en su boca y sisea.

-¿Puedo preguntarle porque era necesario lastimar a mi hermano así? –Pide Lily tratando de recuperar su seriedad.

-¿Eso? Es el rito de iniciación. Solo un verdadero hombre o un completo masoquista estarían dispuestos a volver después de eso y él no tiene opción así que no se en que categoría ponerlo.

-¿Entonces nos entrenara? –Lily se siente alegre de que todo lo malo ya haya pasado.

-No. Entrar no es tan fácil, en especial para dos extranjeros que llegaron en base a un favor.

Eso desanima a Lily pero no baja la mirada, sabe que Lincoln es capaz de superar las pruebas que él hombre le dé. Después de todo logro volver solo de un bosque invernal sin ropa, ya nada lo sorprenderá.

-Lily quiero preguntarte ¿Lincoln hace todo por ti? –Pregunta Anatoly mientras abre su auto y la invita a pasar.

-No todo, pero si me cuida mucho. –Responde ella mientras sube al auto.

Anatoly se sube igual y le ordena al chofer avanzar mientras él se sirve un vaso de kisel.

-Lo replanteare. ¿Lincoln siempre te protege?

-Si supongo que siempre lo ha hecho. –Lily no entiende las dudas de ese hombre acerca de su hermano. No parece enojado, solo serio. Como si esa respuesta lo decepcionara.

Anatoly suspira y le da un largo trago a su bebida. Incluso si ella es joven saber sobre la vida, en especial ahora que está sola en Rusia, con o sin hermano ella ahora está sola y debe aprender, debe darse cuenta, antes de que alguien haga que se dé cuenta.

-Lily. Tu hermano no estará allí para ti si falla, no habrá nadie para darte cobijo y solo en Nanda Parvat tendrías una familia pero no podrías volver con ella. Estarás sola Lily y luego morirás. –Dice Anatoly de manera sería mientras vuelve a servirse.

Lily no sabe que responder a eso, ni siquiera sabe de dónde vino esa declaración tan oscura por parte de un hombre que se veía tan amigable hace tan solo unos segundos.

-Y te olvidaran Lily. La familia que tienes en estados unidos te olvidara porque solo eras una bebé, es posible que ya te hayan olvidado. –Vuelve a beber y servirse ignorando a la pequeña jovencita con ojos rojizos frente a él.

-¿Por qué me dice eso? –Susurra ella de manera débil mientras baja la cabeza.

-Todo eso pasara Lily ¿Sabes porque? Porque no lo protegiste cuando debías, solo te quedaste viendo mientras golpeaban a tu hermano y mientras lo golpearan.

-Ya basta. –Pide ella mientras se niega a escuchar.

-¡Lincoln estará muerto porque no lo cuidaste Lily, porque pensaste que él lo resolvería todo, porque siempre está para ti pero tú no estás para él! –Grita el hombre mientras toma toda la botella.

-¡Ya basta! –Responde Lily en voz alta mientras empieza a llorar.

Lily tiene miedo. No a la soledad que ese hombre dijo que viviría sino que tiene miedo de no ver a Lincoln, de saber que estuvo con él todo el tiempo pero no hizo nada para él. Mientras que él dio y da todo por ella.

-¡Fui al mercado por los ingredientes y materiales! ¿No es así? -Pregunta ella furiosa mientras trata de convencerse que ha hecho algo por su hermano.

-¡No hablo de lo que hiciste! ¡Hablo de lo que harás! ¿Qué harás por tu hermano Lily? ¿Qué estas dispuesta a hacer por Lincoln? –Cuestiona Anatoly tirando la botella en la cara de Lily pero ella la esquiva.

-¡Yo salvare a Lincoln! ¡Nadie matara a mi papá! –Afirma ella decidida a cerrarle la boca a Anatoly pero todavía llorando por las crueles palabras del hombre hacia su persona.

Anatoly finalmente se acerca para consolar a Lily mientras esta llora. Ella lo rechaza, prefiere hacerlo sola.

-Si quieres que tu hermano viva tendrás que darte cuenta. –Responde Anatoly con frialdad.

-¿Cuenta de qué?

-Lo sabrás cuando tengas que saberlo. –Es lo único que dice el hombre mientras decide dejar el resto del camino en silencio.

En aquel silencio tan profundo entre ambos y mientras limpia sus lágrimas se da cuenta de algo que no noto hasta el momento.

-¿Acabó de llamar a mi hermano papá? –Se cuestiona a sí misma y de respuesta recibe una risa histérica de Anatoly.

-Creí que nunca te darías cuenta. –Él solo le revuelve el cabello con alegría.

…

En la habitación de Lincoln y Lily el joven de cabello blanco está desnudo en la tina, sigue cansado por la paliza pero es capaz de ver lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Le molesta el agua fría que lo inunda hasta el cuello pero según Lily eso necesita para mejorar. Lo que no entiende es porque Lily está revolviendo ingredientes en la tina y poniendo algunas cosas raras como distintos tipos de cuarzo o cristales.

-Descuida Linky, esto te ayudara a sanar. –Lily mezcla bien los ingredientes para que el agua salga a la perfección.

El peliblanco debe admitir que de hecho el agua a pesar de estar fría se siente bien. Lo suficientemente relajante como para ignorar el dolor que recorre todo su cuerpo.

Lily por ultimo saca el cuchillo de Nyssa y lo ve directamente con algo de duda e inseguridad. Sabe que el ultimo ingrediente del pozo no es algo que pueda conseguirse en alguna farmacia o puesto de brujería. Debe ser algo más personal, algo íntimo.

-Así como tú me cuidas yo te cuidare Lincoln. –Lily sonríe y apuñala su propio brazo para sacarse sangre. Aunque le duela unas cuentas gotas no bastan, debe ser al menos unos mililitros, lo suficiente para marearse.

Ella sonríe, sabe que toda esa sangre si no se aplica rápido le causara la muerte y esa fue la única cosa que Ra's al Ghul le advirtió en cuanto al foso, pero siempre puede recuperarse si entra al agua. También funcionara para ella.

Más que lastimada o triste está feliz por poder ayudar a su hermano en más de una manera, a pesar de que eso signifique pasar por este constante dolor para volver a hacer él agua del pozo.

-Lily. –Lincoln preocupado trata de levantarse pero resbala. Desesperado ve como Lily entra con él a la tina mientras ella suspira de manera cansada por seguir sangrando.

Ambos lentamente pierden la consciencia, uno por las heridas y la otra por su falta de sangre.

En la última parte de la nota se logra a leer el ingrediente final del pozo de lázaro.

''Sangre virgen''

…

Lily despierta en los amables brazos de su hermano mientras este la mantiene abrazada con delicadeza.

Siente las frías lágrimas de su hermano caer sobre su cabeza pero a ella eso no le importa. Sabía que le iba a doler a Lincoln pero también sabía que tenía que ser su sangre, de haber usado la de Lincoln habría muerto incluso de estar en el pozo y después… Ni ella sabe que pasaría después.

-¿Por qué Lily? No tenías que lastimarte por mí de esa manera. –Llora él mientras la ve con ojos devastados.

-Mi sangre es especial, es de un tipo único que puede activar el pozo Lincoln. Tú no podrías haberlo hecho. –Le miente en su cara para que no piense en usar su sangre en el futuro, no soportaría ver a su hermano mayor lastimarse a sí mismo y para que el pozo se active. Después de todo ella también debe sacrificar algo por él.

Recibe un tierno beso de su hermano en la frente y ambos vuelven al abrazo silencioso.

…

Esa misma noche Lincoln y otros varios sujetos desconocidos se encuentran en una bodega rodeados de varios guardias.

Lincoln no sabe porque está allí, ni por qué ellos están presentes. Solo puede apreciar que en la zona libre del pasillo hay una campana terminando el pasillo.

-¡En la línea! –Ordena Anatoly y todos los reclutas se posicionan en fila, listos y rectos para cualquier cosa que les ordene.

Lincoln confundido hace lo mismo. Se sorprende al ver que Lily también se pone en la línea con él.

-Lily esto no es lugar para…

-Silencio copo de nieve. Este ejercicio es obligatorio para todos los que deseen entrar en la bratva. Todos. –Anatoly recalca eso ultimo con severidad viendo directamente a Lincoln. Pero recibe en respuesta una mirada sobre protectora del chico de cabello blanco.

-Solo mantente a mi lado. –Susurra Lincoln a su hermanita.

-Lincoln algún día tendré que hacer cosas sin ti. Quizá debería empezar desde hoy. –Dice Lily tristemente mientras baja la mirada al piso recordando las palabras crueles de Anatoly.

Anatoly se pone en el medio del área libre. Ve a todos esos reclutas nuevos pero su enfoque es más que nada a Lily, nunca antes alguien tan joven habría querido hacer la prueba, sería un desperdicio que fallara. Podría apostas que ella tiene más valor que su hermano mayor.

-Este ejercicio tiene dos propósitos. Tocar la campana y averiguar el punto del ejercicio. Cuando grite adelante ustedes tendrán que correr a la campana y tocarla. Buena suerte…. ¡Adelante!

Todos los reclutas empiezan a correr de manera salvaje directo a tocar la campana. Lincoln se mantiene cerca de Lily ignorando su entorno, no quiere que nada malo le pase.

Los pensamientos protectores de Lincoln son detenidos por un golpe en la cara por parte de uno de los miembros de la bratva. Cae al suelo mientras se soba la mejilla por el dolor.

Se levanta para devolverle el golpe pero otros dos miembros lo toman por sorpresa también y empiezan a golpear.

Lily se detiene para ver eso, la sensación de ver como su hermano es brutalmente golpeado sigue fresca y eso le aterra. No quiere volver a verlo de esa manera y no hacer nada por él.

La pequeña corre hacia su hermano lista para tratar de hacer algo por él. Su acción es interrumpida por el ataque de otro miembro de la bratva haciendo que caiga al suelo. En el suelo mientras siente la cabeza dar vueltas ve que los demás reclutas sufren del misma destino, cada uno sometido por varios miembros al mismo tiempo.

-¡En la línea! –Vuelve a gritar Anatoly mientras los reclutas son arrastrados hasta la línea de inicio.

La mayoría de estos se levanta adoloridos pero todavía con energías de seguir, eso incluye a Lincoln y Lily.

-¡Adelante! –Vuelve a gritar el hombre y los reclutas repiten la misma acción eso incluyendo a Lincoln y Lily.

El resultado es el mismo. Todos derrotados, algunos inconscientes y otros todavía dispuestos a vencer.

El proceso se repite en varias ocasiones. Recluta tras recluta cae al suelo al igual que Lincoln y Lily. Ni siquiera acercándose a la campana.

Pero en esas ocasiones Lily ha notado un curioso patrón. Cada vez que uno logra esquivar a alguien de la bratva otros tres lo reducen. Solo eso hacen, ir en grupo y reducir al individuo hasta que este se rinda o no pueda seguir.

-¡En la línea! –Ordena Anatoly por décima vez.

-Linky, mantente cerca de mí. Creo que tengo una idea –Susurra Lily a su hermano y este la ve confundido. hazme caso. Creo que lo descifre.

Todos se mantienen listos para correr otra vez, algunos ya hasta se tambalean por la fatiga. Lincoln le da una mirada a Lily y esta le asiente con una tierna sonrisa.

-¡Adelante!

Todos repiten exactamente el mismo proceso a excepción de Lincoln y Lily, ellos por su parte se mantienen juntos.

Dos guardias de la bratva llegan a donde están ellos. Ambos se abalanzan sobre Lincoln mientras Lily sigue con su camino.

Lincoln por su parte apenas puede esquivar los golpes de ambos mientras ve de reojo a otro guardia acercarse.

-¡Empuja a uno al frente! –Grita Lily llamando la atención de su hermano.

Lincoln ve que está en posición de banquillo detrás de uno de los guardias. Le hace caso a su hermanita y le da una patada en el pecho al tipo haciendo que este retroceda y tropiece con Lily. Su victoria no dura mucho porque el otro guardia le da un puñetazo en la cara a Lincoln.

Esto hace girar a Lincoln y ve que el otro guardia ya se acerca lo suficiente a él. Esto le provoca cierta confianza al peliblanco pues espera unos segundos para que el guardia este a centímetros de él y en lugar de recibirlo con un golpe Lincoln se agacha, lo toma de la cintura y con esfuerzo lo levanta para de inmediato hacerlo caer al suelo.

Lily por su parte logra saltar a la cara del primer guardia y darle una patada en la quijada derrotándolo.

Ambos hermanos se ríen por su victoria y chocan los cinco para de inmediato seguir avanzando a la campana.

Anatoly sonríe al presenciar eso. Ambos le parecen divertidos.

En su camino hacia la campana más guardias los esperan con los puños listos para la pelea.

Ambos hermanos se posicionan listos para la ola de golpes que van a recibir.

-Entrenada o no aún tienes solo cinco años, no podrás con todos. –Comenta Lincoln motivado por la pelea.

-Trata de no ser tan apaleado. No me gusta verte así. –Le responde ella mientras le sonríe.

-Tengo una idea de hecho. Prepárate. –Lincoln toma a Lily de las piernas y empieza a darle vueltas por el aire. Lo suficiente para que el peso de ella haga que giren de manera natural.

-Estoy lista. –Anuncia Lily con entusiasmo.

-Ahí va la niña voladora. –Lincoln arroja a su hermanita por los aires en dirección a la campana.

Lily da unas volteretas por los aires y para sorpresa de todos logra aterrizar al lado de la campana con perfección y gracia. Con una sonrisa confiada ella toca la campana.

Todos los soldados de la bratva y reclutas quedan asombrados por tal acción pero Lincoln simplemente está orgulloso de su hermanita por haber aprendido tales acrobacias a tan joven edad.

Los reclutas comparten miradas serias y asienten. Todos gritan al mismo tiempo y corren hacia donde están los guardias acumulados.

Lincoln ve eso confundido y se asombra más por ver como se abalanzan a ellos abriéndole un corto sendero a Lincoln.

-Toca la campana pelo de nieve. Nosotros te respaldamos. –Habla un recluta mientras empuja a otro de los guardias.

Lincoln asiente agradecido y corre hacia la campana con relativa sencillez, después de todo le duelen los músculos por tantos golpes pero aún se mantiene de estable. Logra tocar la campana justo a tiempo, sus demás compañeros ya son reducidos por los guardias.

-¡Sí! –Grita Lily entusiasmada y choca las palmas con su hermano. Ambos ríen felices por haber logrado el reto.

Los demás reclutas se levantan y vuelven a la línea como si fuera ya un instinto el recibir esa orden.

Los guardias de la bratva voltean a Anatoly y este les asiente de manera sería. Acto seguido los guardias sacan sus pistolas y le disparan a los reclutas por la espalda.

-¡Espera! –Grita Lincoln horrorizado pero es demasiado tarde, ya todos habían caído por culpa de las balas.

-Solo ustedes fueron capaces de darse cuenta. Ellos no merecían ser bratva. –Dice Anatoly e indica a todos que se retiren dejando a la pareja de hermanos totalmente horrorizados por ver a aquellos hombres y mujeres muertos.

….

Ambos hermanos se encuentran en la tina con el agua del pozo. Le es incómodo a Lincoln compartir tina con su hermanita pero al menos agradece que les prestaran trajes de baño para evitar la desnudez.

Los dos recuperándose de los moretones y heridas que les provocó la bratva. Al menos fueron buenos con Lily y no la lastimaron tanto como a él.

Por mero gusto Lincoln le acaricia la cabeza a su hermanita y ella le responde con una risa.

Piensa en los reclutas muertos. No entiende porque matarlos si le habían jurado lealtad a la bratva. Piensa en las familias de ellos quienes en estos momentos deben preguntarse porque no vuelven, sin saber que jamás volverán.

…

En la noche Lily duerme tranquilamente mientras Lincoln está afuera viendo la luna y estrellas brillas frente a él.

Es tan tranquila, tan silenciosa como el bosque helado en el que estuvo e igual de helada pero de alguna manera todo ese silencio le recuerda a su hogar. Piensa en que tan callados eran todos cuando se lo proponían o como pensaban pasar desapercibidos cuando en realidad todos se daban cuenta que estaban intentando ocultar algo.

Es cierto que en esa casa no había secretos, nadie ni por más callado que sea pasaba desapercibido. Bueno quizá Lucy pero incluso si no la notaban seguían sabiendo que estaba con ellos.

-Lori ya debería estar en la universidad igual que Leni y Luna. –Se dice a si mismo tratando de convencerse que ellas siguieron con su vida.

-Me gusta mirar las estrellas también. Me recuerda a mi hija y como solía admirar los astros. –Comenta Anatoly llegando a su casa con calma.

-No sabía que era padre. –Comenta Lincoln sin voltear a él.

-Esa es la palabra clave Lincoln. Era.

-Oh… Lamento oír eso.

-Descuida Lincoln, mi esposa y yo ya esperamos a otro hijo o hija. Pero ya no hablemos de mí, dime Lincoln ¿En qué piensas?

-En mis hermanas, en lo que habrá sido de su vida sin mí, en su seguridad más que nada. Leí que Michigan se está convirtiendo en un estado peligroso.

-Ningún lugar en el mundo es seguro Lincoln, pero estoy seguro que ellas saben cuidarse.

-No lo dudo. Todas son especiales a su manera e independientes. No me sorprendería que Lori ya esté exentando exámenes, siempre fue una buena estudiante. –Comenta Lincoln alegre por pensar en el futuro que le espera a su hermana mayor.

-Es lindo que te concentres en tus hermanas pero quizá deberías pensar en la que tienes contigo en estos momentos.

-Señor Petrikov no hay nada en este mundo que me haga olvidarme de Lily. Ella y ellas lo son todo para mí y si no estoy con ellas al menos puedo cuidar de Lily. –Responde Lincoln de manera optimista.

-Ella te ama Lincoln y si no quieres lastimar a Lily entonces procura cuidar de ti mismo para poder cuidar de ella. –Anatoly a punto de retirarse es detenido por Lincoln.

-¿Usted sabía que me llamó papá? –Interroga Lincoln hacia el hombre.

-Sí, si lo sabía ¿Cómo lo sabes tú?

-Le gusta hablar dormida. –Responde Lincoln riéndose y eso también hace reír a Anatoly.

-Vamos copo de nieve. Te invito un tragó. –Anatoly rodea a Lincoln del cuello y se lo lleva a algún bar de la localidad.

…

En la taberna Lincoln ve unos documentos que Anatoly le entregó con fotos de varios de los reclutas. Todos revelando que esas personas en realidad eran criminales con distintos tipos de cargos graves. Cada una de sus condenas era cadena perpetua.

-Nada es lo que parece Lincoln. A veces las personas que te ayudan pueden ser monstruos y ni siquiera nos damos cuenta. –Comenta Anatoly bebiendo su cerveza.

Lincoln le da un trago a la suya mientras sigue viendo los archivos. En especial el del hombre que le indico cuando correr.

Se siente mal por el hecho de que hallan muerto pero leyendo lo que han hecho quizá el mundo esté mejor sin ellos.

-Bien y mal son cosas superfluas Lincoln. La mera verdad de él porque hacemos las cosas es más complicada que decir porque es lo correcto.

-Pero esta gente, ellos podían cambiar. –Asegura Lincoln viendo a Anatoly pero en respuesta recibe un gesto negativo.

-De querer cambiar no hubieran deseado entrar a la bratva. Solo querían hacer más daño pero con respaldo, eran gente sin honor. –Responde Anatoly y saca una fotografía.

Lincoln la ve y puede notar a un hombre de mediana edad rubio y usando un traje azul y detallados ojos verdes.

-¿Quién es él?

-Sergey Ginovaef o como lo conocemos en Rusia… El monstruo. –Anatoly dice eso ultima con cierta furia mientras que Lincoln solo se queda apreciando la fotografía del hombre.

….

En ese mismo año en la casa Loud incluso ya con cierto tiempo pasado el dolor seguía vigente en el hogar de Lincoln.

Pero algo inesperado pasa en la habitación de Lisa, algo que ni ella pensó que pasaría desde el que pasó el primer año.

La joven genio se encuentra durmiendo una mientras abraza el conejo de peluche que solía pertenecerle a su hermano mayor y el oso de felpa de su hermanita. Sus hermanas mayores la dejaron quedarse con ellos en un acto de piedad hacia ella, después de todo Lily era su compañera de habitación.

Pero unos cuantos pitidos la despiertan. Ella en un bostezo se levanta para ver su aparato de localización, se le hace raro puesto que no lo configuro para que sonará a menos que las señales de sus familiares estén a más de cincuenta kilómetros de distancia.

Se pone los lentes para averiguar que debió activar la alarma, quizá sea Luna con una de sus escapadas nocturnas o Luan quien la seguiría para ver que nada malo le pase….

Lisa queda boquiabierta por los dos puntos que se ven en pantalla, no puede hacer nada más que inhalar y exhalar de manera errática mientras siente lagrimas caer de sus ojos.

No es capaz de asimilarlo, ni de encontrarle el sentido alguno. ¿Por qué después de tanto se prendería el aparato? ¿Por qué ambos puntos? ¿Por qué ahí? Tantas preguntas se generan mientras ve en la pantalla un punto lila y uno naranja parpadeando en Moscú.

…

Notas

1 Próximamente en flecha blanca veremos que hará Lisa tras ese descubrimiento.

2 ¿Quién es el tal Sergey y porque lo conocen como el monstruo?\

3 Como nota le agradezco al autor Trangresor3003 por dejarme usar al personaje de su historia el amor está en ruso para este arco argumental. Le prometo no decepcionarlo

4 Pronto las respuestas se sabrán

Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	12. Susurros en la oscuridad

Capítulo 12 Susurros en la oscuridad.

En un bar de Moscú la gente festeja de manera entusiasta. La mayoría de los clientes ya están ebrios y las meseras deben tolerar su pésimo comportamiento.

Uno de los clientes le da una palmada en la espalda baja a una de ellas y está tragándose su orgullo solo decide seguir caminando para entregar otra ronda en una mesa de la esquina.

En aquella mesa se encuentran Lincoln, Anatoly y un hombre blanco de unos veintiocho años usando una chaqueta azul marino con una parte felpuda en su gorro beben tranquilamente.

Lincoln solo sorbe, realmente el sabor del alcohol se le hace desagradable y en cierta medida deprimente. En lo único que puede concentrarse es en ese hombre recién llegado y en como Anatoly comparte palabras en ruso con él para después reírse de manera alegre.

En apenas unos días que lleva allí lo único que sabe decir en ruso es ''Hola'' por lo que se encuentra totalmente perdido en la conversación.

El hombre apunta a Lincoln y habla en ruso haciendo que Anatoly se ría y le dé una respuesta que a juzgar por el tono parece sarcástica.

-Oigan enserio estoy perdido en esto y parece que están insultándome de muchas maneras así que solo quiero saber ¿Quién eres? –Pregunta Lincoln de manera desinteresada hacia el hombre desconocido.

-Bueno copo de nieve mi nombre es Leonard Snart, diría que es un gusto conocerte pero aun no te conozco del todo. –Responde ese hombre confiado mientras recibe una cerveza de la camarera.

Esté le agradece con un asentamiento y bebé su trago. Anatoly también recibe otra cerveza y bebé.

La camarera toma otra para Lincoln pero en cuento ve que la anterior está casi llena decide solo irse no sin antes reírse un poco de él.

Lincoln solo arquea una ceja y la ve con algo de molestia. Debe admitir que es linda pero no le gusta cuando se burlan así de él, está acostumbrado desde que tiene memoria pero no deja de ser molesto.

-No te preocupes copo de nieve. A ella pareces agradarle, eh notado que te ha visto un poco desde que llegamos. –Comenta Leonard de manera sarcástica.

Lincoln reconoce que solo lo molesta y solo rodea los ojos mientras bebé. Aún sin saber qué hace allí ve que Anatoly se pone serió y se levanta para recibir a una persona que se ve algo amenazante.

Un hombre de mediana edad usando una chaqueta negra aparece. Se ve claramente su enrome calva a excepción de la gran cantidad de pelo que tiene en las orillas y parte posterior de la cabeza hacer contraste con su frondoso bigote oscuro. La sonrisa con la que llega le causa a Lincoln cierta inseguridad, como si ese hombre quisiera solo dispararles y ya. Incluso se logra apreciar como su mano se acerca a la pistola del cinturón.

-No es necesario mostrar tu pistola Simón. –Dice Anatoly seriamente manteniendo la mirada en los ojos de aquel hombre.

Simón ve a Lincoln y después a Leonard mientras su sonrisa desaparece unos segundos pero después vuelve con una cierta vileza.

-Veo que trajiste nuevos amigos. El pequeño Benjamín Button y Vanilla Ice. –Comenta Simón de manera sarcástica riéndose de su propio humor.

-Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido. Benjamín Buttom no tenía el pelo blanco en su cuerpo de adolescente y Leonard no hace rap como Vanilla Ice. –Responde Anatoly algo enojado por tener que lidiar con ese hombre.

-Bueno de hecho hice algunos discos pero no triunfaron. –Afirma Leonard mientras se levanta para ver cara a cara a Simón.

-Relájense, aquí todos somos socios. Todavía claro está. –Simón voltea mientras indique que lo sigan.

Anatoly suspira de manera pesada e inicia el paso hacia la dirección de Simón siendo seguido por Lincoln y Leonard.

Lincoln desconfía de Simón. Esa actitud tan engreída frente a Anatoly muestra la falta de respeto que le tiene incluso a quienes obviamente están por encima de él, ese tipo de altanería y desobediencia hacen de una persona alguien impredecible y peligroso.

-¡Hey! Tranquilo copo de nieve. El tipo es peligroso pero si esta solo podemos con él. –Afirma Leonard mientras oculta una pequeña pistola en su entre pierna.

Lincoln lo ve confundido y algo asqueado.

-Nunca esperan que la pistola este allí. Eso es fundamental para sobrevivir. –Dice Leonard mientras continua caminando.

….

Tras caminar un rato por la bodega del bar entran a una habitación adicional con una decoración similar a la de una cantina privada. Desde un elegante mini bar hasta un sofá rojo donde varias chicas en paños menores le sirven bebidas y alimentos a los pocos hombres dentro e incluso un tigre albino enjaulado en una pequeña jaula de cristal en el fondo. Se puede apreciar una segunda puerta dentro de la jaula del animal.

Lincoln se siente algo incrédulo por ver a ese hermoso animal de esa manera, sus miradas se cruzan y puede sentir la miseria del felino por tener que estar encerrado en esas condiciones.

También le incomoda ver que haya chicas tan jóvenes vestidas de esa manera, no se ven mayores a la edad que Lynn tendría en estos momentos. Lo que le preocupa son aquellos collares alrededor de sus cuellos, similares a los que le dieron a sus mascotas cuando las adoptó. En cierta manera le enoja ver que esas chicas no se ven para nada felices de estar allí.

Sentado en ese sofá se encuentra el hombre de la foto. Sergey, una de las cabezas más importantes de Rusia sino que la más importante. Según lo que le comentó Anatoly él es la única persona que ha escapado de una cárcel rusa tres veces.

A su lado se ve como tiene muy de cerca a una chica que esta aterrorizada de él pero se deja tocar. Como si quisiera luchar pero su cuerpo entero no le respondiera.

-Anatoly Petrikov mi amigo. –Sergey se levanta y abre sus brazos para recibir un abrazo.

Anatoly solo se queda callado sin moverse. En su mirada se puede ver cierto rencor y estrés por solo estar allí.

-¿Sigues enojado por lo de tu hija? ¡Vamos! Ella ya estaba en edad, no es mi culpa que no tuviera la voluntad de seguir adelante después. Jajaja. –Se burla de manera simplona mientras se acerca a Anatoly y le da algunas palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Está usted listo para el próximo mes? –Pregunta Anatoly de manera monótona sin dedicarle la mirada.

-Pero claro que estoy listo. Eh preparado todo ese Mirakuro para la gran venta continental. Solo quiero saber ¿La Bratva me protegerá? –Pregunta él de manera seria mientras se acerca al rostro de Anatoly.

Anatoly queda callado unos segundos como si quiera tragarse su ira y al final lo logra.

-Toda la Bratva estará allí para usted Sergey. –Dice él mientras su puño sigue temblando.

Sergey ve eso un segundo y vuelve la vista a Anatoly con una sonrisa malvada.

-No Anatoly. No te tientes así, supe que tu esposa está embarazada. Me gustaría ver crecer a ese bebé de manera sana. –Le da unas suaves bofetadas a Sergey mientras camina para inspeccionar a Leonard y Lincoln.

-Por cierto. Manana recogeremos los suplementos médicos que nos solicitó Sergey. –Añade Anatoly con monotonía pero es ignorado.

La cabellera blanca de Lincoln le llama la atención, en especial por ver que no hay señal de tinte en su cabeza. Es curioso.

-Y dime. ¿Tu nombre? –Pregunta Sergey con calma.

-Yukishiro. –Responde Lincoln tratando de no tener la voz temblorosa. Por alguna razón no puede concentrarse en él pero si escuchar las horribles cosas que dijo.

-Curioso nombre. No eres asiático. –Responde Sergey algo interesado.

-Soy adoptado.

-Interesante. ¿Tienes hermanas?

-No. –Responde de inmediato.

-Si las tienes. Respondiste muy rápido como si trataras de ocultar algo o a alguien. Respeto eso pero odio que me mientan. Te concedo esta vez. –Sergey vuelve a reír y nota que la mirada de Lincoln está enfocada en aquellas chicas.

Lincoln solo suspira por miedo a saber que él adivina que tiene familia tan rápido.

Decide probarlo para ver qué tipo de persona es. Así que chasquea los dedos y le ordena a una rubia ir con ellos. Acción que la chica obedece de inmediato.

Lincoln siente tristeza al ver la velocidad y miedo con la que ella se acerca hacia él. Puede ver que trata de ocultar sus quejidos.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –Pregunta Sergey con curiosidad.

-Yo…

-Es hermosa ¿Non te parce?

-Sí. Es linda. –Responde Lincoln nervioso.

-Bueno… Bésala. –Ordena Sergey de manera seria.

-Yo no… No quiero…

-¡Vamos! Ella no muerde. ¿Bésala? –Vuelve a ordenar el hombre ahora más enojado.

Lincoln ve un segundo a Anatoly para saber qué hacer y este le asiente con pena. Se ve obligado a tragar saliva y besar a aquella chica con pasión, sabe que un simple beso de un segundo no le bastaría a ese sujeto.

La chica no responde, no se queja, solo lo sigue hasta que él quiera separarse.

-Vaya hasta con lengua. Me agrada el chico. –Dice Sergey mientras ríe.

-Lo siento. –Susurra Lincoln arrepentido mientras se separa de la chica. Sin duda ese fue el beso más vacío y horrible de toda su vida.

La chica solo ve a Sergey con miedo y se va cuando este le indica que se fuera.

-No te disculpes. Ella ya no puede quejarse de mis órdenes o acciones, desde niña enseñe eso.

Al solo oír esa palabra Lincoln queda completamente aterrado. Solo saber que le ha hecho ese tipo de cosas desde su infancia, ver que ella ni siquiera hablo y simplemente se quedó callada… No puede imaginarse como logró quedar así.

-Me gusta adoctrinarlas, en especial cuando veo que son niñas solas. De hecho. –Sergey chasquea los dedos y alguien le pasa una tableta.

Él se acerca a Lincoln y le muestra una imagen. Imagen que destroza a Lincoln, imagen que hace nacer en su pecho una rabia enorme al mismo tiempo que preocupación extrema por verla a ella en la pantalla.

-Mis hombres del aeropuerto me mandan imágenes de turistas jóvenes que vienen solas. Veo cual me gusta y me la llevo pero esta… Esta es una cosa que solo se ve una vez en la vida.

Y así Sergey amplía la pantalla para que pueda apreciar a Lisa en todo su esplendor llegando con una maleta a la terminal de Moscú.

-Se registró en el hotel al lado del aeropuerto. Yo mismo iré por ella. –Afirma Sergey mientras ríe de manera macabra.

Leonard puede ver el tic en el ojo de Lincoln y como su mano tiembla mientras sus dedos tratan de ir hacia Sergey. Lo mismo hacen Anatoly y Simón, este último ya con su mano en la funda de la pistola.

-Yukishiro amigo. Creo que el señor Sergey tiene más que mostrar. ¿No es así? –Interrumpe Leonard mientras ve a Sergey.

Sergey se pone pensativo mientras reflexiona algo confundido.

-Algo que mostrar, algo que mostrar… ¡A cierto! –Chasquea los dedos alegre y apunta al tigre.

Todos ven hacia esa jaula con curiosidad mientras el tigre se recuesta.

-Mi buen amigo Karin es el guardia de mi chica más valiosa. Si creen que estas mujeres son hermosas deberían ver quien está allí…. Una linda Angel de cabellos blancos como tú Yukishiro. –Dice Sergey con un tono de lujuria tan evidente que incluso sus subordinados se sienten incomodos con escucharlo.

-Hora de irnos copo de nieve. –Afirma Anatoly mientras se lleva a Lincoln de la habitación antes de que cometa alguna estupidez.

Lincoln por su parte solo respira agitadamente mientras muerde tanto su propia boca que las encías empiezan a sangrar pero parece no importarle.

….

No está dispuesto a que alguien la toque, no está dispuesto a saber que ella está tan cerca de él y dejar que la alejen de sus brazos, no está dispuesto a vivir o morir sabiendo que su inocencia y toda su vida va a ser destruida cuando ese hombre la toque.

Él salvara a Lisa porque él es su hermano mayor. Él salvara a esas chicas porque ellas no merecen una vida así.

Lincoln toma un pasamontañas blanco, su arco, flechas y algo de ropa oscura para ir directo al hotel y salvar a Lisa antes de que ellos lleguen. Pone sus armas en una maleta listo para la acción.

Lily por su parte ve como su hermano parte de la habitación y decide seguirlo. Ella ve la prisa con la que él corre y eso le parece preocupante. Jamás había visto que no se despidiera de ella o que no diga absolutamente nada antes de irse. ¿Qué será lo que tiene a su hermano de tan mal humor?

Antes de pasar por la puerta es detenido por Leonard quien le apunta con una pistola de manera seria.

Lily ve eso y se siente tentada a correr para tratar de salvar a Lincoln de ese sujeto.

-¿Sabes que si la salvas el plan se puede ir al diablo verdad? –Pregunta Leonard de manera seria mientras pone el dedo en el gatillo.

Lincoln no le responde, solo lo ve con molestia. Asiente con la cabeza pero su decisión no cambia en lo absoluto.

La vida de Lisa vale más que personas que apenas lleva unos dos meses en conocerlas. Le agrada la Bratva pero jamás les importaran más que alguna de sus hermanas.

-¿Ella significa tanto para ti? –Pregunta Leonard curioso. Sabe que es su hermana menor. Ninguna otra persona reaccionaria de la manera en la que Lincoln reaccionó ante ese video. Solo quiere saber ¿Qué tan lejos puede llegar por ella?

-Nadie tocara a mi Lisa mientras yo este respirando, así que me puedes disparar ahora mismo o puedes moverte. ¿Qué eliges? –Pregunta Lincoln de manera seria mientras acerca su cuerpo al arma.

Leonard reconoce ese nombre. Es un nombre de alguien que él quiere, de una persona que le importa, quizá de las pocas que le importan realmente y ahora puede que le importe más la posición de Lincoln. Le parece graciosa la coincidencia.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Pregunta Lincoln molesto.

-Golpe bajo amigo…. Mi hermanita también se llama Lisa. –Leonard baja su arma y camina hacia una camioneta.

Lincoln voltea un segundo a Lily y ve que ella está llorando por el nombre que acaba de escuchar.

-¿Lisa? ¿Mi hermana está aquí? –Lily se mantiene incrédula mientras siente miedo por el hecho de saber que una de sus hermanas podría estar en peligro.

Lincoln asiente y se arrodilla para recibir a una desesperada Lily la cual corre hacía su cuerpo. Al tenerla en sus brazos la aprieta con mucha fuerza mientras llora, detestando la idea de que tenga que volver a encontrarse con una de sus hermanas de tan horrible manera.

-Lincoln. Lisa te necesita, sube o me negare a ayudarte. –Grita Leonard desde la camioneta.

Lincoln solo da un pequeño bufido por la actitud de Leonard y vuelve su vista a Lily. Le da un beso en la frente y un último abrazo.

-Veras a Lisa pronto. Te lo prometo. –Susurra Lincoln.

….

-Haré esto Lincoln. Está anocheciendo así que iré al cuarto de máquinas, apagare las luces y tú correrás a buscarla. Adentro y afuera muy sencillo. –Asegura Leonard mientras se estaciona y toma su arma.

-No será tan fácil. –Dice Lincoln mientras abre la ventana y dispara una flecha a la una llanta de otra camioneta que logro reconocer del estacionamiento del bar.

-Es como funciona un plan Lincoln. Haces el plan, ejecutas el plan, esperas a que el plan salga mal y desechas el plan. Así de fácil… Poncha dos, nunca tienen un segundo neumático. –Comenta Leonard mientras sale de la camioneta.

Lincoln lo piensa unos segundos. Carga otra flecha y la dispara. Desde el fondo se escucha que algunos turistas gritaron al ver una flecha reventar un neumático.

-Bueno allí puede ir el factor sorpresa. –Lincoln guarda su arco en una maleta y baja para ir directo al hotel.

…

Dentro del hotel Lincoln ve que Sergey se encuentra allí. No parece percatarse de que Lincoln también entró debido a una gorra que le cubría el pelo blanco.

Lincoln llega a la recepcionista y le habla pero esta no parece entender ni una sola palabra de lo que sale de su boca. Se siente como un tonto al pensar que todos en Rusia serían trilingües.

Por otro lado nota que Sergey camina tranquilamente en dirección al elevador, logra ver esa mirada malévola en sus ojos. Se siente tentado a disparar una flecha pero solo alertaría a las autoridades locales que hay gente en el hotel y eso crearía un caos que le daría a Sergey más facilidad de huir sin ser visto.

Decide alejarse de la recepcionista mientras camina en dirección a las escaleras. No sabe a donde fue Leonard pero lo que le importa es poder pasar desapercibido, ve que hay algunos guardias cerca de las escaleras.

De un segundo la luz se apaga dejando a todos algo asustados y perplejos. Lincoln aprovecha que los guardias no ponen atención a la puerta de las escaleras para poder escabullirse.

Ya dentro solo corre de manera desesperada mientras carga su arco y flechas.

-Antes de correr y perder tiempo en cada pasillo debo decirte que me fije en las grabaciones de ayer. Resulta que la sala de energía esta junto a las cámaras de seguridad. Piso cinco cuarto H6, de nada. –Comenta la voz de Leonard a través de una radio que Lincoln ni siquiera sabía que tenía en su maleta.

-Debo agradecerle después. –Se dice a si mismo mientras corre hacia su hermana.

Lincoln se pone la máscara para no ser reconocido y sigue en su camino. Se detiene en medio del tercer piso al ver que hay algunos guardias armados en la entrada del cuarto piso.

Suspira un poco mientras piensa en alguna idea. Puede notar que por el ángulo en el que se encuentra puede salir fácilmente de esta.

Apunta su flecha y espera unos segundos. Ve que uno de ellos se recarga en la pared y aprovecha eso. Dispara su flecha, esta se encaja en el brazo del sujeto y en la pared haciendo que no pueda sacarla.

De inmediato salta hacia los otros escalones para evitar la lluvia de balas que el segundo guardia dispara. Carga otra flecha y espera a que la ráfaga termine. Logra ver las piernas del tipo asomarse y dispara la flecha hacia el talón el cual hace que el sujeto tropiece por el dolor de tener la flecha allí. Rueda por las escaleras hasta golpear el suelo y quedar inconsciente.

Lincoln aprovecha y corre hacia el cuarto piso. Al llegar a la puerta ve que el guardia atorado en la pared logra sacar la flecha. Antes de que este reaccionara Lincoln lo golpea con el arco en la cabeza haciendo que caiga al suelo.

Corre por el pasillo ignorando a los curiosos que ven por fuera de la habitación. Nota que en la puerta del H6 hay otros dos sujetos armados dispuestos a matarlo.

Le disparan pero Lincoln logra saltar hacia una habitación abierta a su lado pudiendo así evitar las balas. Carga una flecha y espera unos segundos.

Cuando dejan de disparar Lincoln sale de la habitación de inmediato y dispara una dándole así al estómago de uno de ellos. En un instante carga otra y le da en el hombro al otro guardia haciendo que este tire su arma.

Corre de inmediato a ellos y los golpea con su arco para que queden inconscientes. Carga su arco y de una patada abre la puerta para ver si hay alguien aparte de Lisa. Lo que ve hace que quede paralizado.

-¡Woah vaya! ¿No querrás una bala en la cabeza de la pequeña genio verdad? –Pregunta Simón mientras apunta una pistola en la cabeza de Lisa.

La pobre está llorando sin entender lo que está ocurriendo en estos momentos. Se siente tan desesperada mientras trata de encontrar alguna respuesta.

-Sí muy curioso. Cuando te vi reaccionar así frente a la imagen de la tableta me di cuenta de algo. Tú debes conocerla, es tan obvio. –Explica Simón mientras cambia la dirección de la pistola hacia Lincoln.

-Dejará ir por favor, que vuelva a Estados Unidos y que esto se acabe. –Suplica Lincoln mientras baja su arco.

-Oh no, no, no. Lo siento mi amigo pero ella fue elegida y si a Sergey no se le dan sus caprichos…. Bueno digamos que su tigre está muy hambriento. –Responde el hombre mientras le indica a Lincoln que acerque su arco y flechas hacia él.

-Es solo una niña. Mi hermanita. –Lincoln se quita la máscara y ve a los ojos a Lisa.

No puede evitar llorar por verla de esa manera. Así no quería su reencuentro y ahora es incapaz de siquiera hacer algo por ella. Va a morir sabiendo que lo último que ella recordara de él es su cuerpo atravesado por una bala.

-¿Lincoln? –Pregunta Lisa destrozada al ver a su hermano tan crecido. Tanto tiempo de querer estar con él, de poder abrazarlo de nuevo y ahora está allí.

-Lincoln…. Lincoln… Lincoln… Tu nombre es Lincoln Loud, eres el chico que desapareció en el océano. –Dice Simón entusiasmado.

-¿Cómo….

-Entonces esos otros ocho bombones que vi en el historial de esta chica son tus hermanas. Espera a que Sergey sepa eso. Te hará observar con cada una. –Amenaza Simón mientras estruja el cuerpo de Lisa.

Lincoln cierra sus puños y da un paso adelante con intención de matar a Simón.

-¡Un paso más! -Grita Simón y golpea con el mango de la pistola a Lisa haciendo que esta llore por el dolor.

Lincoln ve eso y le da una mirada asesina a Simón. Ahora mismo lo único que quiere hacer es ahorcar al sujeto o hacer que caiga por aquella ventana.

-Sí, la busque en línea mientras estaba de camino aquí. Tú noticia apareció igual. ¿Dónde está la bebé Lincoln? ¿Está aquí?

Lisa con curiosidad ve la mirada de Lincoln, con su ceño fruncido puede confirmar la respuesta.

-Está aquí, eso es bueno. Una colección de diez hermanas para el jefe. Eso le gustará…. Sí supongo que…

Un dispara repentino en su frente interrumpe y mata a Simón. Dejando caer a Lisa y el cuerpo sin vida cayendo de espaldas en la habitación.

Lisa hiperventilada corre hacia Lincoln por mero instinto sin ser capaz de decir algo.

Lincoln la toma y con toda la fuerza que tiene la levanta y abraza como si nunca la dejará ir. Después de todo no puede evitar desear que jamás se vuelva a ir. Sus lágrimas se vuelven más fuertes mientras la besa repetidas veces en la frente y cabeza.

-Está bien hermanita. Lincoln está aquí. –Es lo único que puede decir mientras mantiene a Lisa en sus brazos.

Voltea de reojo y ve como Leonard entra a la habitación para tomar el arco y flechas de Lincoln.

Leonard aparte de eso ve que hay una curiosa arma de color azul en la mesa. Parece un juguete pero sabe exactamente que es.

-Pues me la quedo; En cuanto al resto… ¡Nos vamos al carajo de aquí! Síganme. –Leonard obliga a Lincoln a correr mientras esté aún mantiene a su hermanita en brazos.

-¿De dónde apareciste? –Pregunta Lincoln siguiéndole el paso a Leonard.

-¿Crees que los hoteles rusos solo tienen unas escaleras para entrar a los pisos? Me sorprende que no sepas sobre eso considerando que llevas dos meses aquí. –Leonard los guía por otras escaleras para llegar a la entrada trasera.

Los tres pasan por la cocina asustando a varias cocineras por su camino pero están tan concentrados que los ignoran. Al llegar a la salida hay una camioneta azul esperándolos.

-No te enojes pero llamé a la Bratva. Pensé que nos sería útil tener un auto extra. –Comenta Leonard mientras arroja sus cosas al auto y sube.

Se escuchan disparos en el fondo y aprecia que es Sergey y sus otros subordinados corriendo hacia ellos.

Las balas no cesan mientras Lincoln cierra la puerta de la camioneta y esta acelera.

Sergey molesto trata de abrir un auto para perseguirlos. No se percata que Leonard se asoma por la ventana y dispara el arma azul lanzando así una bola azul directo a Sergey.

Uno de los subordinados lo nota y aparta mueve a Sergey pero en ese mismo segundo la bola impacta con el cuerpo del subordinado y la mano de Sergey haciendo que esta se congele justo a las costillas del sujeto.

Sergey grita por el dolor de tener su mano congelada y el subordinado le vomita sangre coagulada en la cara debido a que sus costillas se congelaron y desgarraron los pulmones.

El sujeto cae sobre Sergey mientras este sigue gritando.

…

La camioneta se detiene un segundo enfrente del bar donde conocieron a Sergey.

Lincoln y Leonard salen de inmediato para poder entrar al establecimiento. Leonard dispara a los guardias armados mientras que Lincoln noquea a los que corren hacia ellos.

El dúo abre su camino hacia la habitación especial de Sergey. Leonard congela a los guardias con su nueva arma y Lincoln abre la puerta.

Dispara algunas flechas a los pies y hombros de los guardias restantes pero Leonard los remata con el arma de hielo.

-Veo que aún no te das cuenta. –Susurra Leonard mientras congela al último guardia.

-¿Cuenta de qué? –Pregunta Lincoln sin mirarlo.

-No puedo decirte. –Responde Leonard.

Lincoln por un segundo detiene a la chica rubia que beso antes. Ella lo mira asustada mientras baja la mirada quedando a su merced.

Lincoln la ve, se le hace triste saber que aquella chica no sería normal. Nadie puede volver de este tipo de vida por completo, siempre habrá susurros en su mente que le recordaran quien era. Serán en sus momentos más oscuros.

-Habrá susurros en la oscuridad que te harán volver a pensar en esta vida. Pero habrá gritos en la luz que te harán saber que ya no es tu vida. –Lincoln toma su collar y lo corta con un chuchillo.

Hace que lo vea directamente y puede ver la mirada de asombro de aquella chica mezclada con lágrimas y suspiros.

-¡bol'shoye spasibo! –Grita esa chica mientras lo abraza en lágrimas, le da un beso en la mejilla y corre hacia su libertad con las demás chicas.

-Te dio las gracias. –Dice Leonard con seriedad.

Lincoln sin hablar se acerca a la jaula del tigre. El animal lo ve directamente y hace sonidos amenazantes pero Lincoln por su parte lo ve con admiración. Con su arco rompe el candado de la jaula y lo deja ir.

El animal pasa lentamente al lado de Lincoln y ambos comparten miradas. El tigre puede ver la voluntad de Lincoln mientras que Lincoln ve la gratitud del felino.

-Ve en paz. –Ordena Lincoln entrando a la jaula para ir a la habitación dentro de ella.

El tigre solo ruge mientras corre hacia su libertad.

Lincoln abre la puerta de aquella habitación y camina lentamente admirando lo bien decorado que esta, se ve muy hogareño.

Escucha sollozos en la esquina y ve que hay alguien allí. Le sorprende ver a esa persona, no por conocerla pero si por ser… simplemente es increíble.

Una chica de cabellos blancos iguales a los suyos pero más largos y finos. Una piel tan blanca como la suya pero más delgada, pecas en posiciones similares y por ultimo esos interesantes diente frontales que tanto lo definen a él también la definen a ella.

-No más…. Por favor solo…. Solo detente. –Pide aquella chica mientras golpea su cabeza contra la pared de manera suave.

Lincoln se le acerca a ella pero esta solo se envuelve en sus sabanas mientras llora.

-Por favor haz que no vuelva. Por favor haz que no vuelva…. Por favor. –Suplica ella mientras se abraza.

-Él no volverá, te lo prometo. –Susurra Lincoln mientras la toma. Ella no forcejea, solo gime por el dolor. Es ahí cuando Lincoln puede apreciar moretones en su piel y sangre seca en su ropa y cama.

Todavía más enojado él abraza a aquella chica y esta llora en su hombro.

-Por favor. No quiero que vuelva el monstruo. –Suplica mientras se deja cargar por Lincoln.

-Descuida amiga. Nadie te volverá a tocar. –Lincoln deja la habitación con una mirada molesta.

Leonard camina a su lado mientras ignoran el desastre a su alrededor. Los dos subiendo a la camioneta y dejando atrás el infierno congelado que ahora es ese bar mientras solo escuchan las patrullas acercarse lentamente al lugar.

Esa chica queda dormida en los brazos de Lincoln mientras que Lisa también se encuentra dormida en el asiento trasero.

Lincoln puede entender porque están así, es obvio que el día las agoto de manera emocional y necesitan descansar. Lo merecen, él también quiere descansar pero ahora solo tiene una cosa en mente.

Leonard ve esa mirada determinada en Lincoln. Es la mirada de una persona que ha visto la verdad, de alguien que sabe lo que tiene que hacer. La misma mirada que muchos de sus amigos han tenido a lo largo de su vida criminal.

-Entonces. ¿Te diste cuenta? –Pregunta Leonard seriamente.

-Sí. Para poder volver a casa debo asegurarme que todo caiga, que él no vuelva. Sergey Ginovaef debe morir. –Afirma Lincoln con ira mientras aprieta el cuerpo de la chica en sus brazos.

….

En otro lugar de Moscú Sergey está siendo atendido por algunos doctores. Ellos hacen todo lo posible pero le es imposible salvar algo que ya está muerto.

-Lo sentimos Sergey. No pudimos salvar su mano pero si pudimos darle una prótesis que le gustara. –Dice un doctor apenado.

Mientras tanto Sergey ve una prótesis que en lugar de mano tiene un martillo plateado.

….

Notas

1: Espero que mi interpretación de OC del buen transgresor 3000 haya sido de su agrado y créanme, a Rusia aún le falta mostrar algo de sus maravillas.

2: Lamento la demora pero entre un one shot que escribí llamado la ayuda de Sam y el trabajo no me di la oportunidad de terminar el capítulo pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Dicho esto Yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	13. Bratva

Capítulo 13 Bratva

Lincoln y Leonard se encuentran desnudos en una habitación oscura, vacía y helada. Apenas una raya de luz los ilumina.

Lincoln se ve pensativo pero Leonard simplemente está tranquilo. Viendo al techo con una expresión monótona.

En lo único que Lincoln piensa es en que Lisa debe estar asustada en un ambiente completamente nuevo y solo. Lily debe estar con ella pero no se conocen, no pueden hablar de algún momento que tengan en su memoria puesto que desde que ella tenía dos años. ¿De qué podrían hablarse?

¿Estará preguntando por él? ¿Querrá verlo? Le da algo de risa pensar en lo desastrosa que fue esa primera reunión. Él habría deseado simplemente caminar hacia su casa, entrar y ver algo de televisión hasta que se den cuenta de su presencia y puedan reírse de todo esto mientras se abrazan.

De repente el haber sentido a Lisa en sus brazos después de tantos años lo hizo olvidar por completo ese plan y solo concentrarse en seguir abrazándola, sentir su calor mientras le dice que ya están juntos y jamás se separaran.

Y ahora ella no está en sus brazos pero sabe que está segura junto a Lily. Le estresa mucho el estar consciente de tenerla tan cerca pero no poder abrazarla. Es más doloroso que tenerla a un continente de distancia.

-Bueno copo de nieve si tanto quieres abrazarla te recomendaría vestirte primero. Un adolescente de quince años y medio abrazando desnudo a una niña de nueve años no se vería bien. –Comente Leonard mientras sigue viendo a la nada.

Lincoln no puede discutir con esa lógica. Es cierto que se vería mal, en especial viniendo de hermanos.

-Además de que debemos esperar a que decidan sacarnos.

Otra vez Lincoln no responde por ser incapaz de discutir con Leonard. Él tipo tiene razón.

-¿Cómo supiste que esa arma azul disparaba hielo? –Pregunta Lincoln monótonamente.

-Una pistola criogénica modelo siete con algunas alteraciones originales de parte del portador. Su rayo congelador es más preciso que el modelo original, me la voy a quedar. Son escasas en el mercado –Responde Leonard mientras se revisa la mugre de sus palmas.

-Bueno…. ¿Sabes porque nos desnudaron? –Vuelve a preguntar Lincoln de manera un poco más curiosa.

-Cuando eres bratva no guardas secretos a los bratva. Si lo haces y te descubren expondrán tu vergüenza ante todos. Luego deciden si aún tienes el derecho de ser bratva. Este es mi tercer castigo… Por cierto si intentas taparlos te golpean con un hierro. –Vuelve a responder él mientras levanta el dedo unos segundos y después apunta a la puerta.

La puerta se abre haciendo que toda la luz golpee en la cara a Lincoln y este se moleste pero Leonard no parece molestarse.

Una vez acostumbrado a la luz Lincoln mira a quien abrió la puerta y ve que es Anatoly quien los mira de manera seria. Otros dos miembros se meten y levantan a los castigados.

-No te los tapes. –Ordena Anatoly hacia Lincoln mientras este es escoltado por el pasillo.

…

De alguna manera el salón principal de la bratva se siente más frío que ese cuarto helado. Recibe miradas acusadoras de algunas mujeres que trabajan en la casa y ciertos insultos en ruso de miembros de la bratva.

Puede entender algunos, le dejaron un diccionario y una lámpara en las horas que paso en aquel cuarto. Aprendió un poco de ruso hasta aburrirse.

Anatoly hace que Lincoln y Leonard sean expuestos ante varios miembros de la bratva mientras estos quedan callados mientras admiran a Leonard y Lincoln.

-¡Eto byli te, kto rubil ruku Sergey Ginovaef! –Grita Anatoly de manera animada mientras pone una sonrisa triunfal y levanta los brazos de Leonard y Lincoln.

Los miembros presentes gritan de alegría y empiezan a aplaudir mientras le echan algunos halagos en ruso.

Lincoln ve eso confundido mientras recibe unas palmadas en la espalda de parte de Anatoly. Incluso el hombre levanta su brazo en señal de victoria.

-¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? –Pregunta Lincoln totalmente perdido.

-Por mucho tiempo hemos querido darle un golpe a Sergey, el hombre es un monstruo pero era intocable por ser una parte del cerbero. –Responde Anatoly alegre.

-¿El cerbero? –Pregunta Lincoln intrigado.

-La bratva se conforma por tres cabezas al igual que el cerbero. Inteligencia, Fuerza y recursos. Nosotros somos fuerza; Quienes se encargan de infundir y dar a conocer el poderío de la bratva, quienes quieren entrar nos prueban a nosotros lo que valen. –Explica Anatoly con sieriedad.

-¿Y Sergey?

-Él es la cabeza más intocable, dueño de varios bancos que lavan dinero y le envían recursos a la bratva. Son los que manejan todo el maldito presupuesto y ese infeliz hijo de perra tiene el escudo del dinero, un escudo más impenetrable que el diamante mismo. –Eso último lo dice con una mezcla de asco y frustración.

Se puede ver en la mirada de Anatoly un odio reprimido y deseos homicidas al momento de hablar del Sergey.

Lincoln no puede entender el odio de Anatoly le tiene a Sergey, claro que sabe de ese odio y el comparte una ira similar al hombre pero jamás podrá imaginar el dolor de Anatoly. No se cree a si mismo capaz de vivir si algo así le pasara a sus hermanas.

-Solo por curiosidad. ¿Quién es la tercera cabeza? –Pregunta Lincoln tratando de desviar el tema.

-Oficialmente un hombre llamado Constantine Kovar. Pero extraoficialmente una mujer a la que hay que temerle llamada Amanda Waller. Créeme, si quieres mantener tu cabeza en tu cuerpo la debes respetar. –Responde Anatoly algo asustado.

Lincoln se siente asombrado por ver el miedo en la mirada del hombre pero decide dejar pasar el tema.

-Ahora hombres. Estos dos han desafiado las reglas y por lo tanto le han faltado el respeto a la bratva al mismo tiempo que lastimaron y le costaron la mano a uno de los nuestros. ¿Merecen ser bratva? –Pregunta Anatoly de manera amenazante pero inspiradora a sus compañeros.

Los hombres se ponen a discutir unos segundos mientras ven a Lincoln y Leonard expuestos.

Leonard no parece estar preocupado a diferencia de Lincoln quien se ve dudoso por su destino en la bratva.

Un hombre se levanta de su asiento con seriedad y apunta a Lincoln.

-¡Oni bratva! –Grita el hombre con entusiasmo.

-¡Povtorit'! –Exige Anatoly en tono de orden hacia el hombre.

Varios otros se levantan con seriedad y apuntan a los dos.

-¡Oni bratva! –Gritan al unísono mientras aplauden de manera furiosa.

Lo repiten una y otra vez de manera eufórica mientras Anatoly sonríe de manera satisfactoria viendo que su parte de la bratva es leal a los suyos.

-Felicidades copo de nieve. Ellos te consideran un bratva, ahora no solo tienes hermanas sino que también hermanos. –Anatoly abraza a Lincoln con toda seguridad mientras le indica a sus hombres que suban al escenario.

-Pues que bien copo de nieve tienes familia. Ahora tienes solo queda terminar las cosas. –Dice Leonard aplaudiendo.

A Lincoln le alegra ver a toda esa gente dándole apoyo. Diciéndole que es parte de algo importante, así como su hermandad en la liga de los asesinos ellos ahora significan algo más que amistades para él.

Aunque incluso con eso jamás podría llegar a quererlos tanto como sus lazos sanguíneos. Son parte de él pero no podrán llegar a ser una familia del todo.

-Gracias, son una parte importante de mi vida ahora, pero yo ya tengo una familia. –Responde Lincoln de manera humilde mientras ve a los bratva subir a felicitarlo.

-Ve con ellas y luego termina tu ceremonia.

….

En una mansión al otro lado de Moscú Sergey se encuentra frente a un hombre fornido de cabello rubio con canas notorias usando un traje completamente blanco. Ese sujeto se ve de edad mediana, en sus brazos se ven unos cuantos anillos, entre ellos uno con el logo de un oso polar hecho de diamante.

Sergey se ve desesperado. Sin duda está sudando y se ve bastante intranquilo.

-Konstantine por favor. Somos parte del cerbero, somos bratva. Nos tenemos que apoyar. –Suplica Sergey de manera desesperado por aprobación.

El hombre solo ve de manera seria a Sergey mientras mueve la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-Konstantine vamos. Ten piedad amigo. –Vuelve a suplicar Sergey al momento de mostrar su prótesis de martillo.

-Gracias a tu incidente del hotel y como entraste tan descaradamente pero jamás saliste los medios no dejan de preguntar por ti Sergey. En especial porque un bar administrado por ti acabó de ser inspeccionado y hallaron evidencias de prostitución de menores, esclavitud y trafico animal que te vinculan directamente.

-Lo sé Konstantine y es por eso que necesito que me ayudes. Tú eres KGB, puedes limpiarme o desaparecerme.

-Sergey si fuera lavado de dinero o incluso lo del tráfico animal podría pero estamos hablando de asuntos de esclavitud y tráfico humano. ¡No puedo desaparecer algo así! ¡Te hundiste tú solo! –Grita Konstantine levantándose con furia.

-¡Ya te dije que uno de los hombres de Anatoly me ataco y creo esto! De no ser por el aún estaríamos en equilibrio. –Afirma Sergey con furia.

-¿Quieres que ataque a Anatoly bajo una acusación? Él es uno de los nuestros y jamás orquestaría un ataque hacia ti o hacia mí. –Asegura Konstantine de manera indignada mientras se camina hacia Sergey.

-Solo ayúdame a tomar venganza. Somos bratva y debemos mandar un mensaje sobre respeto. –Exige Sergey agitando su puño martillo.

-¡A mí no me agitas el puño! -Grita totalmente enojado. Toma la prótesis de Sergey y lo atrae hacia él para tomarlo de la camisa.

Sergey trata de liberarse pero Konstantine hace fuerza para lastimarle el hombro a su compañero.

-No me llaman KGBestia por nada. ¿Recuerdas porque me llaman así? –Pregunta Konstantine en un susurro de manera intimidante.

Sergey asiente callado mientras se ve que traga algo de saliva. Konstantine ve con pena a su compañero y hermano de la bratva.

-Te diré algo Sergey. No puedo desaparecerte así de fácil ni tampoco te ayudare a vengarte de quien sea que quieras vengarte pero como bratva te hare un último favor.

Konstantine suelta a Sergey mientras busca algunas cosas en su escritorio. Saca una pistola y unas cuantas píldoras pero lo que busca es diferente. Dos frascos delgados de color transparente con un líquido verde visible.

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunta Sergey curioso.

-¿No lo reconoces? Es parte del mirakuro que no vendimos. –Contesta Konstantine seriamente.

Sergey las toma con curiosidad mientras voltea inseguro a Konstantine. Konstantine le asiente de manera seria.

-Bratva zabotitsya. –Dice Konstantine.

Sergey aciente mientras está dispuesto a irse. Toma una maleta con varios millones de dólares y se dispone a salir por la puerta.

-Sergey. –Llama Konstantine de manera monótona.

Sergey se detiene y voltea a Konstantine quien lo mira tranquilamente.

-Anatoly es bratva. Solo a quien te lastimos. ¿Entiendes? –Pregunta Konstantine más como si fuera una orden.

Sergey asiente y camina hacia la puerta con una mirada asesina. Jurando destruir a Anatoly sin importarle las consecuencias que vendrán después.

…

Lincoln ve unos segundos esa puerta en la que se oyen voces lloriqueando. Dos infantiles y una adolescente pero incluso si se escuchan así también detecta cierto alivio en su conversación, como si estuvieran soltando estrés acumulado por mucho tiempo.

Ni siquiera siente que debe entrar allí. Quizá solo deba dejar a Lily hablar con su hermana hasta que las dos vayan a dormir. Escucha la tercera voz, es más adulta y se da cuenta de quién se trata. Es aquella chica de la noche pasada, se escucha en calma.

No debería molestarlas. Tal vez solo debería dejar que Lily vaya con ella para que sean felices, incluso si lo desea no cree sentirse digno de verla después de lo del hotel.

-Ella corrió a ti después de todo lo que vivió, si crees que no quiere tenerte en sus brazos después de eso entonces eres un idiota. –Comenta Leonard apareciendo a su lado y dándole unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro.

Lincoln sonríe por el comentario de su amigo y suspira mientras decide girar el picaporte. Esperando saber que le dirá.

Finalmente abre la puerta y ve que Lisa y Lily se llevan bien. Incluso esa chica de cabello blanco parece reírse con ellas.

-Créeme hermana perdida, te encantara conocer a Leni. Ella es tan maternal que un solo abrazo de ella te hará recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. –Asegura Lisa con alegría mientras ríe.

-Todas ellas suenan geniales. Pero me preocupa eso de Luna. Que yo sepa no es sano salir con alguien de edad tan avanzada. –Comenta Lily algo insegura.

-Bueno el sujeto evidentemente… -Lisa se queda callada al instante que voltea hacia la puerta.

Lily ve a la dirección que Lisa voltea y se da cuenta de que se trata. La chica de cabello blanco queda paralizada y se esconde en las cobijas de su habitación.

En la expresión de Lincoln hay una enorme mezcla de miedo, inseguridad, alegría y culpa. En sus ojos rojizos se ven las lágrimas caer por estar en su presencia y finalmente tener un momento de paz entre ellos. El momento que él deseaba tener para ellos mismos.

El rostro de Lisa es igual. Ella está emocionada por poder caminar hacia él sin el miedo a que un hombre le dispare, el poder abrazarlo sin huir y finalmente ser capaz de decirle algo.

Ella camina tímidamente hacia su hermano mayor sin perder la vista de sus ojos, incluso se limpia los anteojos para poder admirarlo con mayor facilidad.

Ya teniéndose enfrente no encuentran nada que decirse, solo una mirada de curiosidad entre ambos mientras sonríen ligeramente. Tratan de hablarse entre sí pero no encuentran las palabras correctas.

-Hola…. Hola. –Saluda Lisa de manera nerviosa mientras sigue viendo el rostro de su hermano.

-….. Hola. –Responde él con una sonrisa alegre.

Sin nada más que decirse ambos abren sus brazos y unen sus cuerpos en un dulce abrazo en presencia de Lily y la chica de pelo blanco.

Lily solo está llorando por la felicidad de ver a sus hermanos demostrar el afecto que se tienen el uno al otro. La chica de cabello blanco solo se encuentra confundida por ver que él no le está haciendo nada malo, simplemente la está abrazando con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo deseé el tenerte en mis brazos Lisa. –Dice Lincoln llorando mientras hace fuerza haciendo que Lisa se pegue más a su pecho.

-Yo también quise volver a ser abrazada por ti hermano mayor. Te extrañé tanto Lincoln. –Llora Lisa en el pecho de su hermano mientras habla con una melancólica alegría.

En el fondo Leonard baja la mirada algo conmovido por la escena. No quiere decir nada, este momento le pertenece a ellos y después de todo se lo merecen.

…

La chica de pelo blanco salió de la habitación. Ahora se encuentra viendo la nieve mientras ajusta un abrigo prestado. Ve la nieve caer encima de ella y siente algo que desde los ocho años no sentía…. Libertad y alivio.

Siente que sus lágrimas caen pero no entiende el porqué de eso. Ni siquiera sabe si esto es realidad o solo fantasía. Aún se siente atrapada en un sarcófago sin poder escapar de su realidad.

-Me gusta la nieve. Mi hermano dice que la de Michigan no es tan bella como la de Rusia. –Dice Lily apareciendo a su lado sorprendiéndola un poco pero no se asusta.

-Apenas y recordaba cómo se sentía. –Habla ella por primera vez mientras sigue viendo el cielo.

-…Es linda. Yo adoro la nieve. –Comenta Lily mientras le toma la mano.

Ella ve que Lily le da una sonrisa dulce mientras soba su mano. Como si ella tratara de hacerla sentir mejor mediante el tacto. Es el primer tacto en su vida que se siente amable, o al menos el primero que es capaz de recordar.

-¿Tienes nombre? No lo has dicho todavía. –Pregunta Lily intrigada.

-… No lo recuerdo. –Responde aquella chica mientras empieza a llorar amargamente y aprieta la mano de Lily.

A Lily le duele pero es capaz de ignorar el dolor físico porque sabe que no es ella quien sufre más, no es quien necesita ayuda.

-¿Qué tal Linka? Te quedaría bien Linka. –Recomienda Lily.

Ella ve a Lily a los ojos y nota sinceridad en su expresión. Cierta empatía que hace mucho no ve, ni siquiera en sus mejores días había visto que alguien le sonriera de esa manera.

-Linka…. Es un lindo nombre. Me gusta. –Responde la chica de pelo blanco llorando.

No evita poder abrazar a Lily mientras sigue llorando. Realmente se siente bien que ella haya sido quien inicie el abrazo para variar.

-Linka. –Dice Lily algo insegura.

-¿Qué paso Lily? –Pregunta Linka tranquila.

-¿Eso es un tigre? –Pregunta Lily apuntando a aquel tigre de bengala que solía custodiarla.

Linka voltea y se da cuenta de quién es. En ese momento siente miedo pero no huye a pesar de que tigre se acerque a ambas.

Lily se pone en posición defensiva mientras que Linka se arrastra lentamente hacia atrás con mucho pavor.

El inmenso animal solo pasa al lado de ambas sin hacer nada dejándolas confundidas.

…

El tigre sin duda es una sorpresa enorme para Lincoln. En especial porque no le está haciendo daño a él o a quienes lo rodean. Incluso sin objeción alguna dejo pincharse por lisa para que le saque una muestra de sangre.

-Es impresionante que un tigre siberiano sea tan pasivo. En especial en un ambiente claustrofóbico como este. –Dicen Lisa alegre mientras guarda su nueva muestra.

-Creo que está acostumbrado a espacios cerrados. ¿No es así muchacho? –Lincoln acaricia la cabeza del tigre mientras este se deja querer.

-Ya que tienes una relación previa con este enorme felino debo preguntar. ¿Le diste un nombre?

-Creo que su nombre es Karin….

El tigre ruge con molestia mientras saca sus garras y ve con molestia a Lincoln. En ese momento el peli blanco debe admitir que está a punto de orinarse al saber que con esa distancia no hay manera posible de defenderse.

-Supongo que no te gusta ese nombre. ¿Qué te parece Sergey? –Pregunta Lincoln nervioso.

El animal ruge con mayor molestia y se le abalanza para que Lincoln este por debajo de él.

Lisa camina de espaldas algo asustada por la escena mientras ve a ese tigre encima de su hermano mayor.

-¡De acuerdo ya entendí! Fue una mala idea. –Grita Lincoln asustado mientras inútilmente trata de hacer algo.

-¡Ezekiel! ¿Qué tal Ezekiel? –Pregunta Lisa desesperada porque ese tigre se baje de su hermano.

Las orejas del tigre se levantan instintivamente y voltea a Lisa para mirarla con curiosidad. Se aparta de Lincoln y lentamente camina gatea hacia Lisa.

Lisa por su parte está completamente aterrada por tener al felino frente a ella pero la parálisis le evita huir. Lincoln por su parte no es capaz de levantarse por el shock de tener al animal encima de él.

El tigre olfatea a Lisa unos segundos y después le da unas lamidas en la mejilla para sorpresa de la pequeña prodigio y su hermano mayor.

Lisa algo insegura decide acariciar el cuello del felino mientras este sigue mostrándole afecto.

-Ezekiel será. –Dice Lincoln mientras recupera la respiración.

Los dos hermanos empiezan a reír mientras continúan mimando al felino. El animal por su parte no opone resistencia ante ello.

…

Unas horas después Lincoln y Lily están frente a esa enorme habitación siendo exhibidos a pecho desnudo ante los demás bratva mientras que Leonard, Anatoly y unos cuantos más miembros se encuentran de pie con una mirada estoica ante todos. Para comodidad de Lincoln a ella le dieron algo para cubrir su parte reveladora, aunque es irrelevante considerando que no hay nada que mostrar.

-Lincoln y Lily Loud. –Habla Anatoly sin darle la mirada a Lincoln.

Lincoln solo voltea a Anatoly sin decir nada. No sabe que decir ni porque está en esa posición pero su instinto le dice no hablar.

-La bratva los aceptó como un hermano y hermana; La bratva promete cuidarlos como a un hermano y hermana; La bratva los considera alguien digno de ser parte de ella. Yo soy bratva, mis amigos presentes son bratva. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-YA yego sestra. ¡YA bratva! –Dice Lily con seguridad hacia el público provocando que el público asienta de manera orgullosa.

Lincoln se sorprende al ver la naturalidad en la que Lily es capaz de hablar ruso en tan solo un mes y medio. Él también sabe unas cuantas palabras pero no habla con esa fluidez.

-¿Quién eres Lincoln Loud? –Pregunta Anatoly con seriedad.

-YA yego brat, ¡YA bratva! –Responde Lincoln con un poco de torpeza en su pronunciación.

Anatoly asiente manteniendo la seriedad mientras se pone en el centro del escenario.

-¡Oni bratva! –Grita el hombre con orgullo y los presentes aplauden por la declaración oficial.

Los miembros de la bratva que se encuentran en el centro con Anatoly sacan cuchillos y caminan a la espalda de Lily.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –Pregunta Lincoln de manera protectora al ver que se acercan con armas a su hermana menor.

-Tranquilízate Lincoln. Ellos y yo solo sellaremos la declaración, todo bratva lo vive no importa la edad. –Explica Anatoly mientras le desvía la mirada a Lincoln para que no tenga que soportar ver a Lily pasar por eso.

El primer corte en la espalda le duele a Lily pero mientras progresan puede ignorar ese dolor a pesar del ser incapaz de contener sus lágrimas.

Después de terminar con Lily los hombres se acercan a Lincoln también empiezan a cortarle la misma área de la espalda mientras que el ve con seriedad al público presente, en especial a una persona que se encuentra en el fondo, a su hermanita Lisa mientras ella presencia con horror el ver a su hermano ser cortado.

-Lo siento copo de nieve pero esto significa ser bratva. –Leonard le corta otro pedazo de piel pero este corte a diferencia de los otros es más rápido y piadoso que los demás.

-Bienvenidos a la bratva. –Dice Anatoly a ambos hermanos mientras les da un último corte simultáneo pero esta vez en su pecho en vez de la espalda.

Finalmente después de todos esos cortes lo último que viven es a un hombre quien les tatúa el símbolo de la bratva en sus pechos izquierdos.

Anatoly debe admitir que Lily es ruda para solo tener cuatro años y medio. Eso le provoca cierto orgullo.

Ahora Lincoln y Lily reciben aplausos por las demás personas de la bratva. Ambos se toman la mano mientras saludan con sonrisas victoriosas sabiendo que ahora no solo son hijos de Ra's al ghul sino que ahora son hermanos de la bratva.

…

-Entonces señor Sergey. ¿Cuándo actuaremos? –Pregunta un hombre armado en lo que parece ser una cabaña de casería.

Sergey no le da la mirada. Solo ve los frascos de mirakuro con seriedad.

-No podemos ahora; Sería muy obvio. Esperaremos unas cuantas semanas, quizá un mes entero o dos y cuando menos se lo esperen… Anatoly y quienes sean que me atacaron van a pagar muy caro por todo. –Responde Sergey mientras sonríe de manera psicópata y se relame los dientes con malicia.

…

Notas del autor

1: Creo que solo me disculpo por la falta de actividad en estos días (mes) pero no es por flojera sino por asuntos un poco más personales.

2: Pronto se volverá al presente, aún hay cosas que ver aquí pero eso no significa que no sabremos lo que paso con Lucy después de esa noche.

3: Me encantaría ver que tantas referencias captaron en las review pero eso no depende mí.

Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	14. El amor esta en ruso

Capítulo 14 El amor está en ruso

Lincoln lee un libro de ortografía rusa mientras hace anota palabras en algunos acordeones. Ya va un mes desde que sus clases empezaron y apenas podría mantener una que otra conversación simple en ruso. Le gustaría al menos ser capaz de hablarlo fluidamente.

De no ser por su hermana Lisa él y Lily seguirían sabiendo solo el lema de la bratva.

-Entonces así se dice '' ¿Cómo estás? '' En ruso. –Comenta Lincoln mientras pasa la hoja.

-Disculpa… ¿Lincoln? –Una tímida Linka se acerca a la mesa donde el joven estudia y se sienta de manera insegura.

-¿Linka? Lo siento, sé que ya va un mes desde ese bautizo extraoficial pero lo pregunto porque mi hermana fue la que te puso el nombre y realmente no sé si debería llamarte así. –Comenta Lincoln algo inseguro por el nombre de la chica.

-Linka está bien… La verdad es que no recuerdo mi primer nombre. Fue hace tanto que él me lo quito. –Linka suelta una pequeña lagrima en sus ojos mientras parece recordar.

Lincoln no sabe que recuerda pero si está consciente en que esas memorias son lo peor que un humano podría hacerle a una niña. No puede ni imaginarse lo que sería que alguna de sus hermanas este en su posición.

-Bueno. ¿Querías comentarme algo? –Pregunta Lincoln tratando de desviarla de sus tristes pensamientos.

Linka vuelve a la realidad y se sonroja un poco por quedar en transe frente a Lincoln. Desde el mes pasado ha querido hablar con él pero siempre pasaba tiempo con sus hermanas o salía por trabajos de la bratva. Ahora que es un día tranquilo finalmente tiene tiempo de hablarle.

-Yo solo… Solo quería preguntarte ¿Por qué me salvaste sin conocerme? Ni siquiera sabías de mi apariencia cuando lo hiciste. Entonces ¿Por qué? –Pregunta la chica de pelo blanco bastante nerviosa por una respuesta.

Lincoln arquea una ceja por la naturaleza de la interrogante. Ella parece buscar una justificación en lugar de solo tener gratitud por sus acciones. Es incapaz de encontrarle sentido a eso.

-¿Necesitas una razón del porque te salve? –Pregunta Lincoln aún confundido por la pregunta.

-Bueno… Sí. Cada vez que él me visitaba en las noches y me… bueno él me decía que nadie querría salvarme… Que nadie se tomaría la molestia de venir por mí porque yo no soy nadie. ¿Por qué tú lo hiciste? –Vuelve a interrogar ella con un poco más de frustración en su voz.

Lincoln ve que ya está llorando. Linka pone las manos en su cabeza mientras niega fuertemente como si pudiera hacer que esas palabras se fueran con tanta facilidad.

Pero esas palabras no pueden irse ni se irán nunca a menos que llegue el día de su muerte. Ella es una persona rota, como una taza que se trata de arreglar al romperse esta se verá bien exteriormente pero las grietas seguirán allí.

Lincoln lo sabe y no puede más que sentir pena por ella. Saber que alguien de su edad sufrió demasiado hasta el punto de no creer que exista ayuda sincera de alguna persona. Se le hace una tragedia que nadie debería vivir.

-Cuando era pequeño, tenía once… Mi mejor amigo y yo ayudamos a una de mis hermanas mayores a recuperar su empleo, alguien más se robaba las bufandas en la tienda en la que trabajaba y la culparon a ella. Ella estaba triste porque era inocente y yo odie verla así. Por lo que decidí ponerme este tonto traje de súper héroe y con mi amigo fuimos a esa tienda a ayudarla; Lo logramos, resulto ser que el hijo de la encargada jugaba con las bufandas en un almacén del local. –Narra Lincoln con nostalgia mientras ve con una sonrisa sincera a su amiga. En serio le divierte ese enorme parecido entre ambos, casi juraría que es su gemela perdida.

Linka simplemente no entiende la correlación de esa historia con su situación. Algo tan insignificante como un simple empleo ¿Cómo compararlo a años de esclavitud y abuso sexual? Ese chico sí que es raro como para hacer esa simple comparación.

-…Bueno supongo que ese ejemplo no se compara al tuyo pero mi punto es que no soportaba ver a mi hermana Leni sufrir una injusticia. Ver como lloraba me devastaba. Supongo que me devasto de una manera diferente ver la posición de esas chicas, saber que alguien estaba sufriendo cada día de su vida por un monstruo. Simplemente no era capaz de vivir sabiendo eso. –Explica Lincoln de manera seria mientras le seca las lágrimas a la chica.

Trata de abrazarla pero ella lo aparta. Esa manera en la que lo aleja se siente casi como si fuera un instinto, incluso por un segundo puede ver terror en sus ojos.

Lincoln baja la mirada de manera triste mientras piensa en que más decirle a la pobre chica. ¿Qué clase de dolor sufre en estos momentos que ni siquiera es capaz de aceptar un abrazo de su salvador? Se le ocurre algo que decir pero no sabe si es mucho.

-Una mujer salvo a un niño de doce años y a su hermanita de dos años en una isla desierta cuando este le arranco un dedo con los dientes a uno de sus subordinados. Lo llevó a esta mágica isla con varias personas y su padre lo alimento, le dio un nombre y entrenó para que se enfrente a una vida dura. Ese chico de doce años no sabe porque lo hizo pero le tiene gratitud y hasta el día de hoy ese chico creé que lo hicieron por el simple hecho de que todos merecen ser salvados. –Sin nada más que decir Lincoln toma su diccionario y se dispone a irse pero es detenido por la mano de Linka quien lo sostiene con fuerza.

Lincoln la ve al rostro y ve que ella está llorando todavía pero le sonríe débilmente. Incluso muestra con orgullo unos tiernos dientes frontales. Él le devuelve la sonrisa.

Con un poco más de confianza él se acerca a su frente y le da un pequeño beso en la frente. Ella se siente algo incomoda por eso pero no puede evitar sonrojarse. Esta vez el tacto se sintió lindo para ella.

…

Lily le muestra a Lisa como usa un bastón a manera de arma. Su concentración y agilidad con los movimientos es admirable para una chica de su edad.

Lisa siente que podría llamar a su hermana prodigio igual que ella. La habilidad verbal, capacidad de razonamiento y aprendizaje rápido. Sin duda Lily también es una genio como ella pero su intelecto parece irse a las habilidades físicas y no científicas.

-Entonces el maestro Ra's me enseñó cómo incluso con mi fuerza física podría lograr apuñalar a una persona y mi amiga Nyssa me regaló este genial cuchillo. –Lily suelta el bastón y corre hacia su maleta para mostrarle el arma a Lisa.

-No sé si deberías depositar tú confianza en un hombre o mujer que te enseñan diferentes maneras de matar. –Comenta Lisa algo preocupada por las habilidades de Lily.

-Y yo no creo que un hombre mayor a los cuarenta años debería salir con mi hermana de diecinueve años pero según tú, Luna cree que es correcto. –Responde Lily de manera sarcástica.

-Creo que las circunstancias son totalmente diferentes en esta ocasión.

-Si lo sé pero no conozco a ninguna de mis hermanas y no tengo ejemplos. –Lily se encoge de hombros algo apenada por ser ignorante a su propia familia.

Lisa se ríe por lo adorable que se ve su hermana avergonzada. Le encantaría saber qué otras cosas saber hacer Lily.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo están tus cicatrices? –Cuestiona Lisa algo preocupada.

-Bueno el agua del pozo de lázaro no evito que sean permanentes pero sin duda evito que dolieran en algún futuro. –Responde Lily alegre.

-Enserio me cuesta creer que un líquido así tiene una increíble capacidad curativa al punto de que es milagrosa en cuanto a heridas físicas. Lily ¿Tienes idea de que significaría esto para la medicina moderna? Sería genial si compartieras esa receta conmigo. –Suplica Lisa de manera entusiasta pero se decepciona al ver la negativa de Lily.

-Lo siento hermana. El agua del pozo de lázaro y su receta deben ser secretos que solo unos cuantos pueden conocer y deben llevarlo a su tumba.

-Cuidado Lily. Al maestro Ra's al Ghul le molestara si revelamos mucho de la liga. Por cierto Lisa gracias por las lecciones de ruso, siento que en unos meses podre dominar el idioma. –Interrumpe Lincoln mientras entra a la habitación.

-¡Lincoln! –Gritan ambas hermanas alegres mientras abrazan a su hermano mayor.

-Me encanta esto chicas, enserio lo adoro. –Lincoln les revuelve el cabello a ambas riendo y se sienta con ellas para conversar un poco.

…

En un auto Leonard, un conductor común y otro miembro de la bratva en el asiento trasero se encuentran en camino a hacer algunos mandados. Nada especial sobre su destino, solo negocios entre comerciantes y compradores.

-Entonces Pietro necesito que cuentes bien las balas en tu pistola. En este tipo de compras siempre puede haber una traición. –Afirma Leonard mientras limpia su arma.

-Claro que si Leonard. –Comenta el hombre de atrás ajustando el maletín lleno de dinero en efectivo y tomando su arma.

Leonard de reojo ve que un auto conduciendo en el carril contrario empieza a disminuir su velocidad. Nota que la ventana trasera está abierta mientras que la frontal cerrada.

-¡Agáchate y acelera! –Grita Leonard confundiendo al conductor pero la advertencia llega tarde debido a la lluvia de balas que mata al conductor al instante y hiere el brazo de Leonard.

El auto donde van se desvía gracias al cuerpo del conductor cayendo y moviendo el volante.

Los atacantes no tomaron en cuenta que el cuerpo desviaría el volante hacia su propia camioneta chocando con ella.

-¿Leonard? –Pregunta Pietro asustado.

-Tú mantente abajo. Necesitan pensar que solo esto yo. –Ordena Leonard susurrando mientras trata de tomar su arma la cual cayó al suelo debido al impacto.

Antes de poder hacer algo la puerta de Leonard se abre y dos sujetos lo sacan del vehículo.

En la calle los empiezan a golpear sin ningún tipo de compasión. Espalda, costillas, brazos y piernas. Todo para someterlo en el suelo. Eso se repite algunos minutos hasta que Leonard empieza a sangrar y quedar al borde de la inconsciencia.

Leonard no es estúpido. Sabe que en caso de una autodefensa lo matarían simplemente y buscarían a alguien más para dar el mensaje que quieran enviar. Lo único que puede hacer es dejar que lo sometan y después de eso sobrevivir para planear un golpe en su contra.

-¿Por qué no solo le metemos una bala? –Pregunta uno de los hombres.

-Idiota. Es para que piensen que alguien los atacó, así organizaran una revancha y cuando inicien buscando a alguien Anatoly quedara indefenso en su cuartel. –Responde el otro tipo.

-¿Pero después de tanto porque Sergey querría matar a Anatoly?

-Anatoly solo es quien lo guiara a su verdadero objetivo. Ahora ayúdame a falsificar esta escena del crimen para que crean que fue alguien más.

Los dos sujetos empiezan a poner evidencia falsa en el lugar para que los hombres de Anatoly confundan a loa atacantes y estos puedan proseguir con su plan sin dificultades. Ignoran por completo que Pietro se encuentra vivo en el asiento trasero.

…

Lincoln, Lily y Lisa se encuentran jugando con Ezekiel mientras que Linka observa detrás algo insegura. Anatoly puede notar la distancia que ella tiene con Lincoln y como esta lo mira, puede detectar que le tiene cierto afecto al joven.

Ezekeiel por su parte se deja mimar por los hermanos quienes se encuentran alegres por su nueva mascota.

-Lincoln. Unas palabras. –Ordena Anatoly haciendo que Lincoln se acerque a él con seriedad.

-¿Sucede algo Anatoly? –Pregunta el joven confundido.

-Sí. ¿Ves a Linka?

Lincoln arquea una ceja y voltea para ver como Linka le da una mirada tímida y saluda lentamente hacia ellos dos. Ellos por cortesía le devuelven el saludo antes de volver a su conversación.

-Bueno Lincoln. A ella le gustas. –Anuncia Anatoly alegre.

-¿Qué? –Lincoln algo incómodo ríe por eso mientras niega con la cabeza.

-Te lo digo copo de nieve. Esas miradas tímidas son las que mi esposa y yo nos dábamos. No sé si la miras de la misma manera pero deberías pasar tiempo con ella para que su corazón no se rompa o al menos no más de lo que ya está. –Comenta el hombre ruso con cierta nostalgia en su voz mientras le da palmadas en el hombro a su pupilo y hermano de la bratva.

Lincoln ahora algo sonrojado le da una mirada confundida a Anatoly y luego voltea a Linka quien desvía la mirada en cuanto se da cuenta que él la ve.

Se le hace divertido, fuera de una amiga de la infancia jamás pensó en que una chica se fijaría directamente en él de esa manera. Asumió que todas lo verían como un raro.

La quietud del lugar es interrumpida de manera abrupta por un apresurado Pietro que lleva en las espaldas a un malherido Leonard.

-Anatoly ¡Sergey ya sabe uno de nosotros lo atacó! ¡Mataron a Vladimir! –Grita Pietro en lágrimas de frustración.

Lily ve con horror el estado de Leonard. Le da miedo el ver a uno de sus amigos lastimado de esa manera.

-Lily debemos… -Intenta decir Lincoln antes de que su hermana hable.

-No puedo Lincoln. Si lo hago ellos sabrán del pozo. No puedo arriesgar el secreto de esa manera. –Contesta Lily triste.

Lincoln a duras penas entiende y corre hacia Leonard quien se encuentra todavía inconsciente. Ahora entre él y Pietro lo cargan hasta la enfermería de su base.

Lily ve como muchos miembros de la bratva siguen a su amigo herido dejando la sala de estar vacía. Lo único que queda son unas cuantas gotas de sangre y su arma de hielo. Se queda viéndola con bastante inseguridad.

…

Las horas pasan y Leonard se encuentra aún inconsciente. Lincoln, Anatoly y Pietro son quienes se encuentran en la enfermería viendo con indignación el estado de su amigo.

-Y dijeron que esperan a que salgamos a investigar para que tú te quedes indefenso y atacarte. –Termina de contar Pietro bastante preocupado.

Anatoly no le hace caso. Solo se queda observando a Leonard con una mirada seria. Ni siquiera quiere voltear a nadie pero por como sus puños se aprietan se nota la ira en su interior.

-Anatoly. Yo cause esto. Lo lamento. –Dice Lincoln con pena intentando que Anatoly voltee a él pero no lo logra.

Lincoln entonces empieza a pensar en algo. Recuerda la capacidad mecánica de Lisa y de cómo en minutos podría crear distintos tipos de explosivos. Eso le da una idea de que hacer para pelear contra Sergey.

De repente su mente empieza a ver distintos escenarios de como algo podría salir bien o mal. Pero ve que el resultado vale más que el riesgo.

-Anatoly ¿Hay algún código de honor en la bratva? Creo que puedo hacer algo. –Anuncia Lincoln de manera seria.

Por primera vez en esas horas Anatoly voltea a otro lado que no sea Leonard. En especial porque ahora Lincoln tiene su atención. Ve que Lincoln tiene una mirada decidida indicando que le tiene fe a su plan.

…

En los exteriores de la base de operaciones las luces se prenden mientras a la distancia se ven varios autos salir del estacionamiento a gran velocidad.

Desde la distancia alrededor de cincuenta hombres observan como aquellos vehículos dejan casi vacío el estacionamiento. Entre aquella multitud Sergey aparece mientras agita esos frascos de mirakuro con su única mano.

-Señor Sergey. ¿Actuamos?

-Dales unos minutos para que se alejen. Entonces, destruiremos todo lo que Anatoly ama hasta que me dé al infeliz que me costó una mano. –Responde Sergey mientras observa su martillo con una mirada vengativa.

…

-¿Seguro que funcionara Lincoln? –Pregunta Anatoly con prisa mientras carga algunas pistolas.

Lincoln termina de acomodar dos bocinas en la esquina de las escaleras. Toma un control de su bolsillo y lo apunta a la bocina. En unos segundos la luz de su control se prende en verde.

-Créame señor Petrikov. Esas bocinas funcionaran con mucha facilidad. Hace tanto mis inventos dejaron de explotar… A excepción de los químicos pero esos nunca son estables. –Comenta Lisa mientras pone un aparato similar al de una batería en un agujero del suelo para después tapar el agujero con un pedazo de madera.

Anatoly ve con inseguridad a la jovencita. Incrédulo que alguien con menos de una década de vida sea capaz de inventar en tan corto tiempo semejantes aparatos. Con una capacidad tan increíble como peligrosa.

-Niña. ¿Estas consiente de lo que eso hará? No es un paso que alguien de tu corta edad deba tomar. Dice Anatoly de manera seria viendo a los ojos a la pequeña.

Lisa queda callada unos segundos mientras piensa en las repercusiones que eso le haría a su consciencia. Algo que le afectaría el resto de su vida y aún le queda mucha vida por vivir o al menos eso espera.

Pero el saber que cualquier paso que tome será por la seguridad de su hermana menor y su hermano mayor hace que esa carga no sea tan pesada.

-Todo sea por mi familia. –Responde Lisa algo insegura por esa declaración.

-Serías una buena parte de la bratva. Si algún día vienes a vivir a Rusia puedo hacer que te coloquen en inteligencia. –Anatoly le sonríe mientras camina a la pared contraria de la habitación quedando expuesto así con la espada en el ventanal.

Lincoln llega hacía donde esta Lisa y le toma la mano con calma. Ella voltea a ver a su hermano y ve que le está sonriendo con confianza. Ella le devuelve el gesto con felicidad.

-Todo estará bien Lisa. No vas a tener que hacerlo, te lo prometo. –Jura Lincoln con amabilidad.

-Por cierto señor Petrikov. Creo que necesitara esto, igual tu Lincoln. –Lisa saca de su bolsillo dos pares de aparatos auditivos, le da un par a Lincoln y el otro a Anatoly.

Este le asiente y ella le devuelve el gesto.

-Alista tu traje copo de nieve. Es hora de que empieces a regar sangre. –Anuncia el ruso al guardar cuidadosamente sus armas dentro del saco.

Lincoln traga saliva nervioso por esa afirmación tan siniestra. Ni siquiera mató a los hombres en el hotel, solo los dejó incapacitados o mal heridos. Incluso con ese hombre Simón no se arriesgó a dispararle una flecha a pesar de sus inmensos deseos de hacerlo, tuvo que ser Leonard el que le salve la vida a Lisa. Tanto alivio pero tanta pena que siente por el hecho de que Leonard Snart halla salvado a su hermanita.

Anatoly ve esa mirada en Lincoln. Lo ve con compasión puesto que es una mentira el hecho de que se vuelve más fácil matar cada día, cada vez que uno jala el gatillo o usa un cuchillo vez sus vidas pasar frente a tus ojos, sabes que alguien los espera en su hogar pero jamás volverán y esa espera será eterna. Pero incluso si no se vuelve más fácil llega un punto en el que si se vuelve indiferente, en el que se agradece que son sus familias las que esperan y no la tuya. Una muerte siempre es el inicio de una vida dura para todos.

Lincoln solo asiente tranquilamente mientras se lleva a Lisa para dejarla en un lugar seguro.

…

El tigre Ezekiel esta junto con Lily y Linka mirando tranquilamente las cámaras de seguridad de la casa. Están en una casa segura apenas a unos metros muy de la casa principal.

Linka ve con preocupación lo que está a punto de pasar mientras que Lily observa que nadie le presta atención.

La pequeña toma el arma de Leonard y camina lentamente a la salida. Ezekiel se percata de eso y la mira con curiosidad.

Lily solo pone un dedo en sus labios indicando que no haga algún ruido. El tigre la obedece. Ella asiente y camina lentamente a la salida de la casa de seguridad. De sus bolsillos saca unos audífonos que Lisa le dio por precaución.

Antes de seguir su camino Lily se asusta al ver a Lisa quien la espera con una mirada seria en medio de la nieve.

…

Sergey y sus hombres caminan lentamente por los pasillos de aquella enorme mansión. Tiene los ojos algo rojizos y una revolver en su mano sabiendo que esto puede ser una emboscada.

No se dan cuenta que alguien los observa desde el fondo. Esta tan quieto que es casi indetectable vía sonido y gracias a que su atención está en otro objetivo.

La mansión es tan grande que les toma varios minutos llegar a la sala de estar pero finalmente se encuentran con un área vacía a excepción del hombre que se encuentra en la parte contraria de la habitación viendo hacia la ventana.

-Una cabeza del cerbero. Atacando a sus propios hermanos, trayendo a hombres armados consigo para una misión que evidentemente no es diplomática. Siempre supe que a la primera oportunidad vendría por mí. –Dice Anatoly con calma mientras da la vuelta con ambas manos juntas y una mirada seria.

Sergey lo ve con una sonrisa malévola mientras ríe lentamente. Les dedica una mirada cínica a sus diez subordinados y luego vuelve a Anatoly.

-Esto no es acerca de ti Anatoly. Claro que pagaras de muchas maneras, pero hoy quiero matar al infeliz que me costó la mano. Así que dímelo y seré piadoso, incluso dejaré que tu hija nazca y luego yo le daré amor ruso puro y sincero. –Ríe con esa última frase al igual que sus compañeros.

Las bocinas empiezan a generar un sonido agudo llamando la atención de los Sergey y su equipo.

-¿Quieres al que salvo a la pequeñita de tu intento de secuestro? ¡Aquí lo tienes! –Grita la voz de Lincoln en la bocina y en ese segundo esta empieza a generar un estruendoso sonido que lastima a los hombres.

Una flecha aterriza en el hombro de uno de ellos. Otra le atraviesa la pierna a otro. Sergey siendo apenas capaz de moverse con cierta libertad nota eso y ve a un encapuchado correr para noquear a uno de sus hombres con su arco y después dispararle a otro en el estómago dejándolo incapacitado.

Anatoly decide correr hasta el centro de la habitación sacando sus pistolas y mata al quinto y sexto con dos disparos a la cabeza.

Eso distrae a Lincoln y por ese error uno de ellos casi le dispara pero Anatoly mata al tipo antes de que jale el gatillo.

-¡No! –Sergey grita mientras apunta su arma hacia Anatoly pero Lincoln lo intercepta con una flecha en la pierna izquierda.

Lincoln se asombra al ver que el sujeto no tiene reacción alguna sobre la flecha en su pierna, quizá una mueca de molestia pero parece estable.

''Mientras que el pozo permite sanar el dolor, el mirakuro permite no sentir el dolor''

Son las palabras que Ra's al Ghul grabó en su memoria cuando le ensenaba sobre distintos tipos de toxinas en Nanda Parvat.

Anatoly termina de matar a los miembros restantes que tenía Sergey en la habitación y apunta al maniaco.

-¡Anatoly no! –Grita Lincoln espantado.

Antes de poder reaccionar un enfurecido Sergey corre de manera increíble hacia Anatoly y con el impulso logra taclearlo dándole un codazo en el estómago.

Solo eso basta para que el ruso escupa algo de sangre, se impulse varios metros y caiga al suelo adolorido.

Sergey todavía irritado por el sonido penetrante de las bocinas así que dispara a está rompiéndola en un instante.

Lincoln toma el control de la bocina y oprime un botón. La bocina saca un cañón y apunta hacia donde esta Sergey. Este se da cuenta de eso y antes de que dispare libera todas en la bocina haciendo que el sistema interno del aparato se descomponga.

Sergey se queda sin balas. Se arrepiente de solo haber llevado una pistola.

-Eres un monstruo sin honor. No eres bratva. –Dice un adolorido Anatoly mientras trata de levantarse pero no puede.

Sergey mira con decepción al hombre. Alista su martillo listo para matarlo sin ningún tipo de piedad.

-¡Oye! –Grita Lincoln apuntando su arco hacia Sergey.

Sergey solo voltea a él con calma mientras da unos pasos en su dirección.

-¿Por qué? De tantas personas ¿Por qué esa presa significa algo para ti? ¡Tú eras bratva y aun así me atacaste! –Grita el hombre molesto mientras sus ojos empiezan a agarrar una tonalidad más profunda de rosa.

-Porque a esa dulce e inocente niña a la que llamas presa es una de mis doce razones para vivir. –Responde Lincoln con seriedad mientras baja ligeramente su arco.

-¿No puedes verdad? ¿Enserio? –Sergey se encuentra atónito al ver que ese tipo ni siquiera es capaz de disparar su flecha para matarlo a pesar de tener la ventaja.

-Yo no soy así. Yo no seré esa clase de ejemplo para mis hermanas. –Dice Lincoln en voz baja mientras tira su arco y saca un cuchillo. Incluso sin el deseo de asesinar aún debe pelear contra él.

-Eso te hace débil y usare esa debilidad para tomar a tus hermanas y romperlas. La única mala noticia es que no podré hacerte verlo. Empezare con la presa que me robaste. –Sergey camina de manera lenta hacia Lincoln listo para cualquier cosa.

-Lisa. Sé que me escuchas con algún tipo de radio. Te suplico que no actives la bomba porque si lo haces no habrá marcha atrás. –Susurra Lincoln de manera tranquila.

Una explosión en el suelo hace que Sergey caiga por la fuerza de esta misma mientras unas estacas se encajan en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

-¡Lisa te pedí que no lo hicieras! –Grita Lincoln molesto por ver que la bomba que Lisa implanto explotó.

-Ella no lo hizo, no es tan fuerte para eso. –Dice Anatoly poniéndose de pie con mucho dolor mientras le muestra el detonador oprimido a Lincoln. Se arrodilla al ser incapaz de seguir de pie y solo se dedica a mantenerse consciente.

Por un momento Lincoln siente alivio debido a que la consciencia de su hermana y la suya siguen limpias pero esa sensación es interrumpida por un grito.

Lincoln ve que entre el humo un ensangrentado Sergey corre de manera psicótica hacia él y antes de poder reaccionar recibe un martillazo en las costillas haciendo que se rompan ligeramente. Con ese toque escupe sangre pero antes de reaccionar otro martillazo en el pecho lo manda al suelo mientras se hiperventila.

-¿Crees que me mataras con una simple explosión? ¡Yo soy Sergey Ginovaef! ¡Yo soy la puta bratva! ¡Puedes llamarme Russianhammer! –Grita Sergey levantando su martillo mientras ríe de manera maniaca.

Lincoln aprovecha su distracción y junta sus dos pies. Se contrae y de un salto con la espalda le mete una patada en el estómago con ambas plantas. Al volver al piso da un giro sobre su propia espalda para que ese impulso lo levante y de inmediato arremeterle un puñetazo al sujeto.

Sergey retrocede algunos pasos y ve que su labio tiene algo de sangre pero en tan mínima que incluso le da risa. Le da un golpe en su costilla buena a Lincoln haciendo que este grite y después un cabezazo que Lincoln logra desviar.

Lincoln se pone detrás de él y le da una patada en la columna empujándolo. Le entierra su cuchillo en la espalda molestando a Sergey. Este gira y le mete una bofetada en que le tumba una de sus muelas.

Sergey le da otra patada en el pecho y Lincoln cae al suelo adolorido. Otra bofetada le da haciendo que caiga al suelo. Luego de eso toma a Lincoln de sus ropas, lo gira un poco y arroja hacia el área con escombros.

Lincoln apenas capaz de levantarse ve que no tiene su arco por lo que es incapaz de usar su principal arma. Tampoco tiene cuchillos escondidos así que tendrá que improvisar, toma una de sus flechas y espera a que Sergey se acerque.

Este lo hace con locura listo para dar otro martillazo. A escasos centímetros de golpearlo Lincoln se agacha e impulsa hasta Sergey encajándole la flecha casi cerca del pecho. Por la velocidad de Sergey esta se entierra profundamente.

Sergey se detiene bastante malherido pero es capaz de mantenerse de pie. Aprovecha que Lincoln esta tan cerca y le da un martillazo en la nuca haciendo que este se aturda.

Ya en el suelo Sergey hace que Lincoln quede espaldas al suelo y empieza a golpearlo salvajemente en cada área de su cuerpo excepto la cabeza para así mantenerlo todavía consciente.

Golpes patadas, todo tipo de contacto violento hace el ruso hacia el cuerpo de Lincoln.

Lincoln puede sentir un enorme dolor. Lo único que puede ver es el futuro donde aquel monstruo toca a sus hermanas día tras día haciendo que sea insignificante su esfuerzo para salvarlas o tan siquiera volver a verlas.

Empieza a llorar al saber que esa será la última imagen que tendrá al momento de su muerte.

-No me interesa saber tu nombre. Para mí solo fuiste el sujeto que me costó un brazo y miles de dólares en hacer que mi persona desaparezca tanto tiempo de Rusia… Pero aparecer de nuevo con más poder, porque ya no habrá Anatoly y tengo planeado que ya no haya un Constantine Kovar. Empezaré poniendo tu cabeza en una pecera para dar el ejemplo y luego. Hare que tus hermanas vean esa cabeza mientras las destruyo de muchas maneras. –Sergey ríe con maldad mientras toma a Lincoln del cuello y levanta para verlo a los ojos. Le encantan ver sus lágrimas de sufrimiento, le dan un tipo de placer que es difícil de alcanzar.

De repente un frío penetrante llega a sentirse en el pecho de Sergey. Puede sentir como sus órganos internos son atravesados y su cuerpo lentamente se va debilitando. El mirakuro es lo único capaz que le da la capacidad física de mantenerse consciente.

Lentamente voltea hacia su pecho y ve como un enorme pedazo de hielo lo atraviesa. Con lo que queda de sus fuerzas se da la vuelta y ve a una niña rubia con un arma en la mano mientras su gatillo suelta humo debido al disparo y a la niña del aeropuerto. Sorprendido por eso cae de rodillas y muere desangrado.

Lincoln ve con horror a su hermana mientras siente una enorme culpa por verla cargar un arma recién disparada. Su dolor físico es nada comparado con el dolor que siente al darse cuenta que su hermosa bebita mancho sus manos con sangre. No pudo ser capaz de mantener la inocencia de su dulce Lily y para colmo tuvo que hacerlo frente a Lisa.

Las heridas lo dejan inconsciente mientras sus dos hermanas menores se le acercan.

-¡No Lincoln! ¡Por favor resiste hasta llegar al pozo! –Suplica Lily en lágrimas mientras trata de cargar el cuerpo de su hermano pero le es inútil. No tiene la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo.

Lisa también llora intentando ayudar a Lily con el cuerpo de su hermano pero físicamente tampoco es capaz de moverlo.

-Pietro. Necesitaremos dos camillas. –Pide Anatoly débilmente por su radio.

-Lincoln por favor despierta. Apenas volvimos a vernos… te lo suplico. –Llora Lisa en el pecho de su hermano.

…

Dos días después en un aeropuerto.

-Realmente no quisiera irme Lily. –Dice Lisa destrozada mientras ve como la gente sube al avión mientras hacen las llamadas necesarias para el vuelo.

Lily toma el rostro de Lisa con una pequeña sonrisa y varias lágrimas en sus ojos. Se le hace tan doloroso ver que tiene que decir adiós por primera vez a alguna de sus hermanas.

-Le dijiste a mamá que hoy volverías. Ella ya no creerá que estas aquí por un proyecto de investigación. Además ella no puede perder a otra hija, no creo que lo soporte. –Responde Lily en lágrimas mientras le da un abrazo a su hermana mayor.

-Vuelvan cuando despierte. –Pide Lisa con más devastación,

-Serás la primera con la que iremos. –Promete Lily mientras el abrazo se separa lentamente.

-YA lyublyu tebya, sestra. –Dice Lisa feliz.

-También te amo Lisa. Vaya que los rusos expresan de manera larga ese sentimiento en su idioma. -Comenta Lily de manera burlona.

-Bueno. No deja de ser un idioma romántico, por eso dicen que el amor esta en ruso. –Responde Lisa dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ambas hermanas se separan y Lisa se aleja en la puerta de acceso dejando a aquella pequeña rubia sola en ese aeropuerto pero ya no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, ya no hay un monstruo que le pueda hacer algo a ella u otras chicas.

…

Aún si su hermano se encuentra en un coma profundo ella no es capaz de usar el pozo. Apenas y ha podido administrarle pequeñas dosis en una botella para que la beba y en un trapo para frotarlo por su cuerpo. Poca agua apenas y le sirve para recuperarse pero es obvio que Lincoln entenderá porque no puede exponer el poso a la bratva.

Anatoly cuida a Lily desde la distancia. Se siente mal por el hecho de que alguien tan joven tenga que desvelarse tantos días con una esperanza que podría no llegar, pero incluso así ella muestra que no se dara por vencida con Lincoln y mientras tenga el agua del pozo en pequeñas dosis cree que aquella esperanza puede crecer.

Leonard se sienta junto con Lily todavía recuperándose de sus heridas. Se mantiene a su lado al igual que Linka y Ezekiel quienes van llegando para ver el progreso de Lincoln.

Linka ni puede evitar llorar por el joven de cabello blanco. Le es triste ver que incluso muerto Sergey logro destrozar otra cosa sobre ella.

…

Un año con ocho meses después. Lily lee un libro frente a Lincoln pero escucha un pequeño quejido, casi inaudible.

Lily se levanta y de inmediato camina hacia la cama de su hermano mayor con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

-….Lily… Hola. –Susurra un adormilado Lincoln dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Papá! ¡Despertaste papi! –Grita Lily de alegría mientras llora al saber que su hermano asiente lentamente.

No puede expresar la alegría que su pecho está sintiendo. Simplemente saber que el aferrarse a aquella esperanza por todo este tiempo no resulto en vano. Su hermano finalmente esta con ella de nuevo.

-Lily… Volvamos a casa. –Pide Lincoln débilmente mientras expande su mano para tomar la de Lily.

-Si Linky. Volveremos a casa. –Llora Lily de alegría mientras siente la palma de su hermano mayor.

….

En el presente. En la ciudad de Royal Woods Michigan el chico de cabello blanco se encuentra sentado frente a la bañera viendo a Lucy reposar en el agua del pozo.

Ella se encuentra respirando tranquilamente pero su rostro indica que sigue algo enferma. Es una pena que el pozo de lázaro no cure toxinas tan potentes como la luz verde o el mirakuro. Solo ella puede combatir esas toxinas.

Haiku entra y se sienta junto a Lincoln para ver el estado de su amiga. Le da pena el camino que Lucy ha tomado pero le horroriza el que Lincoln está tomando.

-Un amigo me dijo que no se volvía tan fácil… Se equivocó. Cuando ella estaba a punto de ser… Él no merecía vivir, un chico tan joven haciendo esas atrocidades… No era alguien cuyo futuro valdría la pena. –Explica Lincoln si ver a la chica a los ojos.

Ella no puede discutir con eso. Después de todo ese chico jamás le agradó para Lucy y drogarla para después de aprovecharse de ella, esa es una línea que jamás debería ser cruzada.

-Después de ver como mi hermanita aprendió sobre la oscuridad del mundo yo me prometí a mí mismo hacer que jamás volvería a cruzar esa línea. Por eso hago lo que hago Haiku, porque ellas jamás deberían necesitar hacerlo. –Lincoln empieza a llorar mientras se acerca a Lucy y le toma la mano.

Haiku quiere decir algo pero le es difícil saber que podría agregar a esa declaración.

-Luna llegara pronto, vendrá con mi padre y mi hermana Luan. Por favor no les digas quien soy yo. No estoy listo para que me conozcan. –Pide Lincoln amablemente.

-De acuerdo… Gracias por salvarla.

-¿Cómo supiste quien era yo?

Haiku se ríe sobre eso. Simplemente le rasca la cabeza a Lincoln mientras lo ve a los ojos.

-Unos mechones rubios jamás me engañarían Lincoln Loud. –Responde ella riendo.

Lincoln también ríe por eso. Quizá sea muy obvio pero se niega a ocultar el cabello con el que nació.

Ahora solo le queda esperar a que Lucy despierte. Él sabe que lo hará.

Notas

1: Espero que hayan disfrutado el arco de Rusia. Originalmente habría un último arco en el pasado pero prefiero entrar directo a la siguiente recta del fic para que el enfrentamiento que todos esperan suceda.

2: Por favor dejen la review. Las aprecio mucho y quisiera ver en que mejorar.

Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alias un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	15. Heridas auto infligidas

Capítulo 15 Heridas auto infligidas

En la noche oscura Lincoln sentado enfrente de una tina de baño donde su hermana Lucy se encuentra.

Acaricia su mano con suavidad como si estuviese hecha de papel mojado y este no quiera romperla. El solo sentir su suave piel lo reconforta pero también le preocupa puesto que se siente fría, débil en cuanto a pulso y nula en cuanto a movimiento.

Se seca las lágrimas mientras le besa la mano con cariño y voltea a ver a su inconsciente hermana.

-¿Sabes Lucy? La isla a la que fui a parar era un lugar solitario y oscuro. Te hubiera encantado verla, allí solo estaba yo, Lily y mis pensamientos. Creo que te ayudaría esa soledad cuando escribas tus poemas o… O solo admirar la oscura noche llena de estrellas. ¿Te gustaría eso Lucy? ¿Quisieras visitar Lian yu con tú hermano? –Pregunta Lincoln mientras intenta no llorar pero le es imposible no estar desesperado en estos momentos.

-¿Lincoln? –La suave voz de Lily se escucha detrás de la puerta mientras esta se abre lentamente mostrando en la infante un rostro de legítima preocupación.

Lincoln trata de sonreírle para que no se preocupe pero de nuevo es incapaz de tan siquiera pretender algún tipo de alegría.

Lily con una mirada de pena se acerca a la bañera y observa a una débil Lucy recuperándose. A ella incluso con su corta edad le duele verla así porque con su experiencia de vida es capaz de comprender que es lo que le pasa. No tiene la inocencia que otras niñas de su edad tienen, ella sabe que el mundo está lleno de chicas como Lucy. Vulnerables y que necesitan ayuda para seguir adelante pero son incapaces de obtenerla; Le consuela saber que al menos Lucy puede tener ayuda.

-Cuídala por favor. –Pide Lincoln sin esperar respuesta mientras camina hacia afuera.

Necesita aire para razonar, para diluir la ira que siente en estos momentos puesto que quien es el responsable de su estado ahora está muerto gracias a sus propias manos.

Antes de seguir perdiéndose en sus pensamientos ve que su vieja camioneta familiar a la que apodaron vanzilla llega a toda prisa a su casa.

De ella salen su padre, su hermana Luan y Luna. Los tres corriendo con velocidad hacia donde él se encuentra. Su padre obviamente se ve molesto pero al borde del llanto. Lynn Loud padre siempre ha sido un hombre sensible ante cualquier cosa relacionada a sus hijas, le es comprensible el hecho de que con esta situación este más que aterrado, después de todo Lucy es de sus hijas menores y de las cuales debe cuidar con más esmero.

-¿Dónde está mi hija? –Pregunta el hombre con furia mientras agarra la fuerza la camisa de Lincoln.

-¡Papá! Oliver fue quien ayudó a Lucy, no seas rudo con él. –Suplica Luna mientras trata de apartar a Lynn.

Lincoln solo los ve con tristeza mientras sigue siendo agitado con fuerza por su propio padre.

-Y la llevo a su casa en lugar de la nuestra Luna. ¿Dinos dónde está? –Pregunta Luan con la misma rabia con la que su padre le cuestiona.

Lincoln suspira con pesadez mientras lentamente aparta las manos de su padre de su camisa.

-Tenía fiebre, la metí en mi tina… -Antes de poder continuar esquiva un puñetazo dirigido a su cara por parte de Lynn padre.

-¡Si le hiciste algo a mi hija hare que pagues! –Grita Lynn mientras trata de asentar otro golpe pero Lincoln lo desvía fácilmente.

Le es molesto al joven de pelo blanco tener que usar sus artes marciales para esquivar la ira de su padre. Él y el resto de su familia son personas con las que quiere estar en buenos términos ya sea como Lincoln Loud o como Oliver Allen.

-Señor Loud yo tengo una hermanita. Se lo que es querer matar a alguien para cuidar a esa persona que amas así que por favor no vuelva a mal interpretar de mí. Ella sigue con su ropa y Lily la cuida. Puede corroborarlo. –Explica Lincoln con calma mientras pasa a su refugio.

-Eso es lindo pero ¿Por qué no llevarla a nuestra casa en lugar de esta pocilga? –Interroga Luan con la misma desconfianza que le tiene su padre.

Antes de contestar Lincoln nota algo curioso por debajo de la manga de Luan. La chaqueta negra que ahora usa lo cubre casi todo pero por debajo de su dedo acusador puede distinguir algunas señales de cortes.

La mirada de Lincoln se vuelve a una aterrada mientras la levanta para ver a los ojos a una desconfiada Luan. Tiene que tragar saliva para no perder los estribos.

-…Tenía una sobre dosis y yo tengo cierta experiencia y equipo médico para estas situaciones. Actué bajo esa lógica. –Se excusa Lincoln mientras voltea para guiarlos al baño de su casa.

-Gracias Oliver, eso fue listo de tu parte. –Dice Luna con alivio pero solo se gana la mirada enojada de su hermana menor y la decepción de su padre.

Al seguir su camino Luan inspecciona la casa de Lincoln para ver algo sospechoso pero lo más extraño de esta es el hecho de que apenas y tiene muebles. Un sillón frente a una televisión, una consola de videojuegos y ya, no hay retratos familiares u objetos personales. Simplemente algo que parece una casa de seguridad.

Los cuatro entran al baño y ven que Lily le sostiene pacientemente la mano a Lucy quien se encuentra gimiendo ligeramente como si su consciencia volviera.

-Lucy amor. Descuida tu padre está aquí. –Dice Lynn padre mientras se agacha para sostener su mano. Le sorprende que sea cierto lo que le dijo el chico, ella sigue teniendo la misma ropa con la que salió hace horas, solo que esta tiene manchas de vomito en el pecho.

-…Gracias. –Agradece Luan de forma amarga y sin dedicarle la mirada a Lincoln.

-Lo que sea por ustedes. –Responde él con un semblante triste mientras siente la pena de que su propia hermana mayor no confíe en él.

-Oliver, enserio te agradezco que hallas cuidado a Lucy. No sabes lo que significa para nuestra familia y siempre estaré en deuda contigo. –Dice Luna mientras le da un abrazo y un beso húmedo en la mejilla.

Lincoln puede sentir el tierno beso de su hermana en su mejilla pero también las intenciones de este.

Lo recuerda porque es el mismo tipo de beso que una chica de pelo blanco le dio antes de que subiese a un avión en Moscú que lo llevaría a Michigan.

Cálido, suave y entre más dura más lento se siente. Es agradable pero no saliendo de su hermana, debe admitir que no lo hace mal pero sigue siendo la manera incorrecta de besar a un hermano.

Pero decide solo hacerse el desentendido, decide dejarla tener ese momento ya que está pasando por cosas difíciles y no quiere lastimarla con algo incluso más pesado que la situación de Lucy. Mientras ese beso dure él no es Lincoln Loud, es Oliver Allen.

-…De nada Luna. –Contesta Oliver de manera incomoda mientras baja la mirada y camina lentamente lejos de ella.

Luna se decepciona ligeramente por eso pero piensa que quizá es por la situación y el momento. Quizá solo deba dejarlo solo y otro día intentar algo con él.

Lily ve eso con incomodidad mientras le dedica una mirada de confusión a su hermana mayor.

…

Los minutos pasan y sus hermanas se fueron a casa mientras que Lincoln solo se acuesta en su sillón viejo mientras mira el techo.

Son las cuatro y media de la mañana. Todos están dormidos, incluso los bares y cantinas ya están cerradas. Pero él no puede dormir, solo piensa en la infinita nada mientras su cuerpo reposa.

Se frota la mejilla en la recibió el beso de Luna. Piensa en la decepción que ella sufrirá al momento en que se enteré de la verdad. Al menos le gusta pensar que se alegrara al ver que su hermanito está de vuelta pero siente que de alguna manera eso lo hará peor.

Luego está el asunto de Luan. El reconoce ese tipo de cortes por las enseñanzas de su maestro, son cortes del tipo auto infligido. Quizá el tipo más peligroso de corte, sabe que debe hablar con ella.

-Sé qué estas allí Haiku. Debiste haberte ido hace horas. –Dice Lincoln con calma mientras sigue observando el techo.

Haiku camina lentamente hasta ponerse a su lado y suspirar con tristeza. Ella empieza a acariciar los mechones en su cabeza de manera lenta.

Lincoln debe admitir que se siente cómodo, con razón a Lily le encanta que lo haga.

-Lincoln…Estás estresado ¿Verdad? –Pregunta Haiku con amabilidad.

-… No tienes idea. –Responde él mientras se posiciona para mirarla a los ojos.

-Bien, entonces déjame ayudarte con eso. –De la nada Haiku besa los labios de Lincoln con suave calma sin que él le corresponda por la sorpresa de ver lo que ella hace.

Ella finalmente se separa de él y le dedica una sonrisa tierna, en cierto modo adorable pero al mismo tiempo seductora.

-Lincoln, sé que después de esta noche lo menos que quieres pensar es en ti mismo y con todo lo que ha pasado necesitas una manera de desahogarte. En cierta manera yo también la necesito. –Haiku baja la mirada triste mientras se limpia unas lágrimas.

-No siento… No siento que sería justo hacer esto considerando que… Considerando todo. –Responde Lincoln con pena.

Haiku le sonríe de nuevo y hace que la mire a los ojos mientras ella revuelve su cabello.

-Lincoln. Por esta noche ambos lo necesitamos, créeme sé que lo necesitas. –Haiku vuelve a besar con ternura a Lincoln pero a diferencia del primero este es correspondido por Lincoln con la misma delicadeza que ella.

En cierta manera besar a Haiku lo relaja, siente que puede liberar tensión de la misma manera que usar su arco lo ayuda a liberar rabia. Pero son distintos tipos de estrés emocional que apenas y son distinguibles en la delgada y delicada línea de la psique de Lincoln.

Hacer esto lo hace sentir seguro, hace que se sienta libre de manera emocional mientras que usar su arco lo libera de manera en la que no está preocupado por ellas. Esto hace que no esté preocupado por sí mismo.

Con suavidad la recarga en su regazo mientras continúan. Liberando tensiones, liberando dolor, liberándose entre ellos.

-…Es mi primera vez. –Confiesa Lincoln sin perder la seguridad.

-Descuida. Yo te guiare. –Responde Haiku mientras lo vuelve a besar.

….

En ese mismo mediodía en casa de los Loud Lana se encuentra en el patio trasero entrenando a sus perros.

Su padre no le dijo nada al verlos, obviamente porque en estos momentos no tiene tiempo de cuidarla a ella. Solo a Lucy y Lynn, aunque está ya haya recibido una pomada para quemaduras de parte de Lisa.

Ella silba una nota musical y el rottweiler se abalanza sobre un maniquí de pruebas. Vuelve a silbar y tanto el bóxer como el pitbull se dedican a morderle las piernas al maniquí, aplaude dos veces y el pastor alemán rodea el área para estar detrás del al maniquí y así encimársele también.

Al final entre los cuatro terminan derribando el maniquí. El viejo perro de la familia Charles trata de ir contra el objetivo pero su dueña lo detiene.

-Charles, ya no estás en edad de tomar riesgos. Deja que tus amigos te ayuden. –Ordena Lana mientras le acaricia la cabeza.

El viejo pitbull terrier se agacha resignado mientras ve que los perros más jóvenes siguen atacando al maniquí.

-Muy bien chicos. Eso solo es el ataque a un cuerpo, necesitamos practicar sus reflejos. –Afirma Lana mientras aplaude para que le presten atención.

Ella saca un juego de fuegos artificiales y pone una mirada decidida. Definitivamente ella ayudará a Lincoln con todos los recursos que tiene, entre ellos su talento para domar animales.

…

Lisa está en su ordenador hackeando distintas redes sociales clandestinas que usan los criminales grandes para comunicarse. Es obvio que su vieja computadora no podría ser capaz de soportar los programas que usa y además sería fácil de rastrear pero un ordenador que ella misma construyo bajó su propia conexión encriptada y con la capacidad de anular el localizador global, eso sí sería un dolor en el trasero.

Ve algunos mensajes entrar de parte de un grupo de conversación anónimo con el nombre clave . Obviamente tratándose de Tobías Church.

'' Pensé que dejaríamos Michigan. ¿Para qué esté último trabajo? '' –Enviado por R.Díaz

''Sí Tobías. ¿Para qué tomarnos tantas molestias sí de todos modos vaciaremos nuestra operación? '' –Enviado por Whale.T

'' ¿Significa que Michigan será una área Libre? '' –Enviado por

-''No exactamente, todo esto es para llamar la atención de alguien. Soy un hombre de palabra pero debo confirmar lo que vale este sujeto. '' –Enviado por

-''De acuerdo Church, espero que lo que tengas planeado funcione. ''-Enviado por .

Al final se manda una dirección en unas bodegas ubicadas en la ciudad vecina Great Lake al igual que un horario establecido.

El grupo de mensajes cierra y Lisa sigue explorando el servidor mientras le en su teléfono escribe un mensaje.

-Lincoln. En Great Lake te tenderán una trama exactamente a las ocho pero al mismo tiempo habrá una gran venta. Te prepare equipo para cualquier tipo de emboscada. –Dice Lisa al mismo tiempo que escribe su mensaje.

Vuelve a poner atención al servidor mientras busca futuras ventas de Mirakuro. Pero hay una noticia que le provoca cierto interés.

''Digger Harkness contratado '' Es lo que dice la nota más la ubicación exacta de Great Lake.

Con eso en mente Lisa empieza a teclear en búsqueda de información sobre el sujeto.

…

Lori se encuentra bebiendo un café junto a Gavin mientras van en camino a Great Lake. En la parte trasera se encuentra Ronnie Anne la cual se encuentra escuchando música.

Gavin a través del espejo logra ver las constantes miradas preocupadas que Lori le da a esa chica como si de su hermanita se tratase.

-Entonces. ¿La hermanita de tu ex novio? Supongo que eso es incómodo. –Dice Gavin tratando de hacer conversación.

-No es eso, desde que él y yo terminamos nos habíamos mantenido amigables. Solo pensé que no tendría que estar tan cerca de su familia todo el tiempo. Literalmente es un fastidio. –Responde Lori con cansancio.

-Vamos L, no es tan malo. Quizá con el tiempo ustedes dos logren un equipo increíble. ¿Quién sabe? Incluso podrían estar por encima de mí. –Comenta Gavin tratando de darle ánimo a Lori.

-Gav no me gusta esta vida para ella. Su familia ya ha perdido mucho, si sigue aquí la perderán también.

-…No hay manera de salir Lori, ella lo sabía cuándo vino a nosotros. –Dice Gavin de manera seria.

-Lo sé Gav, solo que tengo mucho en la cabeza para también ser niñera de alguien aquí. –Responde Lori molesta mientras ve el camino.

Gavin solo la ve y con desdicha decide rendirse en iniciar una conversación, realmente prefiere evitarse alguna discusión.

…

Lincoln recostado en su cama mira el mensaje de Lisa. Le responde con un emoticón de pulgar arriba y bloquea su teléfono de nuevo.

Ve que haiku sigue recostada en su pecho desnudo. Le acaricia la cabeza mientras le da una sonrisa. Ella tiene razón, no solo lo necesitaba sino que se sintió muy bien, quien diría que una chica con gustos góticos sea tan tranquila y amable al momento de hacerlo, aunque le preocupa la fijación y excitación que tuvo al sentir sus cicatrices.

Incluso la notica de una obvia y letal emboscada se siente menos pesada después de tan buena noche. Aunque no sabe si ella debería o no tomar una pastilla, en Nanda Parvat o Rusia no le enseñaron de eso y se perdió en Lian Yu antes de que su escuela le de esos cursos.

Pero incluso después de tan buena noche aún hay cosas que debe hacer antes de ir a Great Lake. Debe volver a casa a hablar con cierta persona.

-Para haber sido tu primera vez sí que sabes moverte. –Dice Haiku mientras suavemente se levanta.

-Gracias Lo aprendí en una isla. –Dice Lincoln algo incómodo por el comentario.

-Puedo preguntar. ¿Por qué los mechones rubios? –Pregunta Haiku mientras empieza a vestirse.

Lincoln no le responde. Se queda observando sus curvas detenidamente mientras ella no parece querer vestirse rápido.

-Lincoln. Te pregunte algo. –Dice ella riendo por saber el porqué de la falta de respuesta.

-¿Qué cosa?… ¡Los mechones cierto! Me lo recomendó un amigo antes de que vuelva, para que no sea tan obvio. –Responde Lincoln de manera torpe.

-No hizo un buen trabajo. –Responde Haiku ya vestida y se acerca para darle un beso de despedida.

-… ¿Somos… ¿Somos algo? –Pregunta Lincoln algo inseguro.

-Quizá, solo el tiempo nos lo hará saber. Pero si algún día quieres hablar, búscame. –Ella le frota el cabello mientras se retira de su habitación.

Lily la ve salir de la habitación de su hermano a Haiku y no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco por saber el contexto de la situación.

-Adiós Lily, fue un gusto volver a verte. –Se despide Haiku de ella con amabilidad.

Lily no le responde, solo espera a que se vaya mientras trata de no hacerse una imagen mental pero le resulta imposible.

Al ver que finalmente sale ella entra a la habitación de Lincoln y lo observa con un semblante de seriedad mezclada con confusión.

-… ¿Qué? –Pregunta Lincoln confundido.

-¿Enserio crees que deberías encariñarte con alguien considerando nuestra situación actual? –Interroga Lily de manera decepcionada.

-Oye, tengo diez hermanas que perder. Creo que una persona más a la mezcla no hará la gran diferencia. –Se excusa Lincoln mientras se pone un pantalón por debajo de sus sabanas para que Lily no lo vea.

-¡Vamos! No es nada que no haya visto antes Lincoln. –Regaña Lily con decepción mientras suspira y decide ver algo de televisión.

Lincoln respondería algo pero técnicamente ella tiene razón. Aún recuerda ese horrible tiempo en la intemperie de Nanda Parvat.

-Prepárate. Pasaras la noche con tus hermanas. –Anuncia Lincoln en voz alta.

-¡Sí! –Chilla Lily alegre mientras corre a los brazos de su hermano y de un salto llega hasta su pecho y lo aprieta en un fuerte abrazo.

Lincoln ríe por eso al momento de atraparla y le corresponde el abrazo. Ambos deciden quedarse así por unos segundos porque saben que lo que viene no será algo positivo.

…

En el área de bodegas industriales de Great Lake Tobías Church se encuentra viendo como sus hombres hacen los preparativos de su reunión mientras admira con detenimiento el celular desechable con el que sus hombres se encontraron la vez que flecha blanca se contactó con él.

Ríe un poco mientras lo guarda y prepara dos manoplas curiosas ya que tienen largas cuchillas en las partes del nudillo. El hombre hace estiramientos mientras espera con paciencia.

…

Enfrente de la residencia Loud Lincoln se encuentra dudoso de tocar la puerta o no.

Sabe que debe hablar con ella pero le es difícil porque estará metiéndose en algo que no es su incumbencia siendo ahora un total desconocido, pero antes de ser Oliver Allen él es Lincoln Loud y es un chico que se preocupa por su hermana mayor después de todo.

Antes de poder decidirse Lily toca la puerta por él evitando así que pueda escapar de la situación.

Quien abre la puerta es su padre quien al darse cuenta de quién es pone una mirada severa pero al ver a Lily está se tranquiliza un poco.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Oliver? –Pregunta el hombre de manera seca.

-¿Luan se encuentra? Escuché que ella es buena en la edición de videos y quisiera que me ayude con un proyecto. –Pide Oliver tranquilamente.

Con algo de desconfianza Lynn le abre la puerta para que pase mientras aún le dedica una mirada acusadora.

Lily nota eso y siente incomodidad al saber la poca confianza que su padre le tiene a su hijo, aunque siendo él un desconocido a sus ojos es razonable.

-Está en la habitación de Lucy cuidándola a ella y Lynn. –Responde el señor Loud con monotonía.

-¿Le pasó algo a Lynn? –Pregunta Lincoln preocupado por la situación de su hermana mayor.

-Nada grave. Solo un tarado que le arrojó café en la cara, pero está bien. Solo que no quiso salir hoy. Gracias por la preocupación. –Dice el hombre con sinceridad.

Lincoln ve por encima de las escaleras y decide caminar allí para tratar de ver el estado de Lynn y Lucy, es seguido detenidamente por Lily.

-Lincoln. Ella no querrá que te metas en esa habitación y lo sabes. –Dice Lily tranquilamente.

Lincoln se detiene un segundo mientras piensa en la verdad de las palabras de Lily. Es cierto que eso es un momento delicado para su familia pero debe aprovechar ver a Lynn y demostrar que tanto le preocupa su bienestar al igual que el de Lucy.

-¡Oliver! –Grita una emocionada Lola mientras correa a abrazar al chico.

-Hola Lola. ¿Cómo has estado? –Pregunta Lincoln de manera amable mientras le revuelve el cabello a la chica.

-Podría estar mejor. Hoy mi hermana no quiere hacer nada conmigo así que me aburró leyendo un poco. –Responde Lola algo desanimada.

-Bueno supongo que…. –Lincoln ve que ella le da una mirada suplicante a su hermano. Traga saliva al momento de verla puesto que incluso para ya tener doce años es efectivo.

Lily por alguna razón también se siente afectada por la mirada suplicante de Lola.

No quiere estar de buen humor ahora, necesita estar serio para Luan, debe hablar con ella enserio.

-Lola hoy debo hablar con Luan. ¿Qué tal si Lily te hace compañía? Incluso podrían tener una pijamada, yo tengo que salir de la ciudad y posiblemente no volveré hasta en la mañana siguiente. ¿Puedes cuidar a Lily por mí? –Pide Lincoln con amabilidad.

Ese semblante tranquilo en el muchacho hace que Lola se sonroje. Algo en su habla tan amable y propia la llena de una sensación de seguridad que encuentra reconfortante.

-Claro Ollie. Yo cuidare a Lily. –Responde ella de manera nerviosa mientras pone una sonrisa boba.

Lincoln le acaricia el cabello mientras ve a Lily con una mirada amable y ella le asiente.

La sonrisa amable de Lincoln cambia a una amarga mirada de seriedad mientras gira la perilla y abre la puerta de manera lenta.

Luan, Lynn y Lucy ven directamente a quien entra por la puerta. Por parte de Lynn hay algo de alegría mientras que Lucy se ve confundida y Luan con un semblante serio.

-Luan… Me gustaría pedirte algo por favor. –Pide Lincoln con calma. Ve a Lynn y Lucy y les dedica un corto saludo. Ellas dos le responden igual.

Luan arqueando una ceja sale con Lincoln de la habitación y la cierra para tener privacidad.

-Bien ¿Qué? –Pregunta Luan sin quitar su semblante.

Lincoln con la mirada señala a la habitación de Luan y Luna para que sea aún más privado. Después de todo no quiere que su familia tenga otro drama aparte de los que ya tienen.

Ya dentro de la habitación de Luan Lincoln intenta ver que ha cambiado en los últimos años pero aparte de unos poster nuevos y una litera nueva todo es igual.

-Quítate la chaqueta. –Pide Lincoln de manera seria.

Luan se sonroja mientras abraza su cuerpo con pena.

-…Si ahora que me escucho eso no sonó bien. –Dice Lincoln igual de apenado.

-Oliver si lo que quieres es aprovecharte de mí o de Luna te diré que…

-Detente allí. No. Luna y yo, eso jamás pasara. La amo pero es más una hermana para mí. –Explica Lincoln con seriedad.

-… ¿Entonces qué? ¿Quieres salir conmigo o qué? –Interroga Luan de manera cortante.

-¡No! Luan escucha eres preciosa pero también te veo como una hermana, de hecho creo que todas aquí son como mis hermanas. –Explica Lincoln algo impaciente.

-¡Wow! Incluso el chico lindo que no quiere salir con Luna me rechaza, eso es bajo. –Dice ella de manera cínica.

Lincoln solo suspira desesperado y en un movimiento se pone frente a Luan. Le quita la chaqueta con facilidad dejándola solo en su blusa.

-¡Oye Houdini eso fue rudo! Jeje ¿Entiendes? –Bromea Luan algo nerviosa por la acción de Oliver.

-…Eso no tiene sentido pero me alegro que te rías. –Lincoln sonríe al escuchar una broma de su hermana comediante. Hace tanto que deseaba escuchar su humor incluso si este es pésimo.

Luan se sonroja por eso y con la mirada baja pide la chaqueta de vuelta pero no la recibe.

Lincoln ve que no solo es uno que otro corte en las muñecas. Son varios por debajo de las axilas e incluso hay uno debajo del ombligo, el cual se ve que tiene cierta profundidad.

Empieza a llorar mientras se imagina el momento exacto en el que eso debió empezar. Puede ver por su cuenta como la navaja o cuchillo la cortaban, una latente frustración vuelve a despertar en Lincoln mientras con pena ve los ojos de vergüenza que tiene su hermana mayor.

-¿Hace cuánto te haces esto? –Pregunta Lincoln mientras se seca las lágrimas que ya tiene.

Luan no responde. Solo empieza a llorar mientras mira la esquina de su cama.

Lincoln nota eso y voltea a esa dirección viendo que se trata de su viejo conejo de felpa bun bun. Está limpio, como si el paso del tiempo no le hubiese afectado en absoluto pero no es algo que no supiera ya. Después de todo lo vio cuando festejaron su cumpleaños.

-Todas lo querían al llegar a casa. Querían eso y una vieja cuna que Lisa aún conserva… A veces la mesen fingiendo que hay algo allí. –Dice Luan al borde del llanto mientras va por el peluche y se recuesta en posición fetal.

Lincoln lentamente se sienta a su lado mientras la sigue viendo a los ojos. Él llora también por tener que escucharla.

-Pero yo fui más rápida. Me lo quede e incluso jugué con él pero cuando se rasgó por primera vez… Lloré tanto y lo cosí para nunca más volver a herirlo porque sentía que lo hería a él. –Sigue hablando Luan sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Lincoln también se encuentra devastado por esa historia pero trata de mantenerse fuerte. La humedad llena su rostro y la fuerza en la que muerde su propia boca sus encías empiezan a sangrar.

-Los extraño tanto… Quiero a mi Linky y a mi Lily. –Pide Luan devastada mientras se abraza a sí misma.

Ya como la gota que levanto el vaso Lincoln se levanta lleno de tanto resentimiento y odio a si mismo por no ser capaz de decírselo, de excusarse bajo la idea de protegerlas mientras ellas siguen sufriendo y lastimándose por su culpa… Pero es que no puede hacerlo, porque hacerlo conllevaría hacer que se mortifiquen cada noche por saber dónde está y que hace. No quiere hacer que vivan con esa preocupación latente.

Lincoln toma a Luan de los hombros y la mira directo a los ojos. Ella puede notar dolor en su mirada al mismo tiempo que determinación.

-Escúchame Luan… Sé que te duele el haberlo perdido, yo sé lo que es perder gente que amas pero él no querría ver que te lastimes a ti misma por no estar a su lado porque te ama y quisiera verte sonreír… Por favor Luan quiero que confíes en mí… Llegará el día en el que yo te haga feliz Luan, en él que me veas y sientas que no has perdido nada… Te prometo que a su tiempo te hare feliz. Solo no te lastimes más para que pueda cumplir la sorpresa. –Suplica Lincoln devastado por no decirle la verdad pero al menos se consuela con una promesa sólida.

Luan solo llora sin comprender las palabras de Lincoln pero algo en como las dice y en lo que dice hace que se sienta segura. Incluso si esa promesa no tenga sentido.

Lincoln no se concentra en el momento por lo que no es capaz de esquivar el tierno beso en la boca que Luan le da. Le provoca incomodidad recibirlo pero se siente mejor consigo mismo sabiendo que quizá así Luan pueda desahogarse un poco.

Antes de que empiece a hacer algo más él se levanta con la mirada baja mientras camina hacia la puerta no sin antes volver a ver a una adolorida Luan.

-... Te amo. Pero no de la manera en la que tú quieres amarme. –Dice el finalmente mientras camina hacia la salida.

Lincoln al bajar pasa aún lado de Lisa quien lo mira con una mirada confundida por ver el estado emocional de su hermano.

-¿Oliver? –Pregunta Lisa preocupada.

-Descuida Lisa. Está noche estaré bien… ¿Las pusiste? –Se seca las lágrimas mientras fuerza una sonrisa.

-…Sí. En la maleta del asiento de copiloto de tu moto. –Responde Lisa algo insegura.

-Gracias… Gracias. –Lincoln suspira mientras camina a la salida.

Pasa al lado de Lynn padre quien también lo ve desconcertado.

-…Tiene una buena familia señor Loud. Cuide a sus hijas por favor y también a Lily. –Pide Lincoln sin esperar respuesta mientras pone su motocileta en rumbo hacia Great Lake.

….

Las horas pasan y Lincoln finalmente llega a la zona que Lisa le indico. Desde la distancia ajusta sus visores para ver más de cerca la situación. Usa un programa de reconocimiento de Labios para saber que dicen.

En otra parte de la distancia Lori se encuentra con un rifle de francotirador observando lo que sucede sin tener idea de quien está en la zona.

Tobías Church se encuentra en el centro de una gran reunión clandestina mientras que varios presentes observan con atención al hombre.

Varios de ellos con los atuendos clichés que esperarías de negociantes del bajo mundo.

-Entonces. Michigan ya no es de mi jurisdicción pero ya que las mudanzas requieren presupuestos decidí hacer una subasta especial llena de artículos y personas de interés. –Anuncia Tobías mientras aplaude con cuidado de no cortarse con sus manoplas con garras.

Una persona amordazada y con la cara cubierta es llevada a su presencia.

-Primer artículo en la lista una persona. Les presento al multimillonario Bruce Wayne. –Tobías le quita la capucha al hombre con entusiasmo revelando a una persona blanca de la mediana edad y cabello negro viendo con desesperación su alrededor.

Los presentes sonríen mientras al mismo tiempo suspiran por la emoción de tener a una persona tan importante en su presencia.

-¿Alguna oferta? –Pregunta Tobías con entusiasmo.

-¡Veinte millones! –Grita una compradora.

-¡Yo doy treinta!

-¡Cincuenta millones y dos lanza misiles!

Varias ofertas empiezan a llegar mientras Tobías sonríe victoriosamente, inspeccionando su alrededor esperando a que él llegue.

-Flecha llamé a las autoridades en caso de que sea una obvia emboscada contra ti. –Anuncia Lisa a través del micrófono.

-… ¡Diablos! ¡Watcher si las autoridades vienen mi trato se acaba! –Grita Lincoln molesto.

-Oh… Lo lamento unidad vigilante. –Se disculpa su hermanita con pena.

-Descuida Watcher ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? Quizá pueda limpiar un poco antes de que lleguen. –Pregunta Lincoln mientras dispara una flecha que suelta un cable directo a un poste.

Ata el extremo de la flecha que quedo en su arco al suelo y la usa como cable de tirolesa usando el arco para sostenerse.

-Alrededor de media hora.

-Aún hay tiempo. –Dice el confiado. Así Lincoln se lanza en dirección a esas personas.

En otro techo de uno de los contenedores una silueta saca de su chaqueta lo que parece ser un arma afilada.

Tobías por su parte sigue pidiendo pujas las cuales no paran. Al parecer la persona que subastan es bastante valiosa.

-¡Ochenta millones y una parte de mi territorio en Ciudad nacional! –Ofrece un hombre de complexión latina, pelo costo y peinado hacia arriba y una mirada siniestra.

Todos los presentes se callan y observan con impresión al latino. No es como si el dinero les sea una molestia pero algo como donar una parte de algún territorio suyo les es un precio alto a cualquiera.

-¡Ricardo Díaz alías ''El dragón '' gana la subasta por la posesión de Bruce Wayne! –Anuncia Tobías mientras los presentes aplauden con amargura.

Ricardo saluda a todos con una mirada cínica mientras se regocija en la envidia de los compradores.

A la distancia Lori ve por la mirilla a Ricardo acercarse lentamente a Tobías para darle la mano. Usa esa oportunidad para dispararle al sujeto en el pecho frente a Tobías y el resto del público.

La bala impacta el pecho de Ricardo y este retrocede con fuerza pero logra mantenerse de pie. Él toma la bala sacándola y la observa con detenimiento para ver a la cara confundida de Tobías.

Los ojos de Lori se abren con miedo al darse cuenta de su colosal error y sentirse como una idiota por no haber pensado en esa opción tan básica.

Se supone esa bala debería haberlo matado para no solo eliminar la confianza en Church sino que matar al dragón y quitarle fuerza a la costa oeste. Sin embargo ahora están a punto de un ver enfrentamiento entre líderes criminales.

-Literalmente lo arruine. –Se dice a sí misma con miedo.

-No. Esto de hecho es mejor. –Dice Gavin aliviado.

-¡Hijo de perra! –Grita Ricardo y saca una pistola.

Antes de tan siquiera jalar el gatillo una flecha le atraviesa la mano a Ricardo haciendo que este grite.

Tobías confundido aprovecha para retroceder pero Ricardo no parece querer ceder a pesar del dolor.

Lincoln con prisa baja de la bodega aterrizando primero en las escaleras de emergencia, luego en un contenedor y finalmente en el suelo para proceder a correr hacia Tobías Church.

Desde la mira del rifle de Lori ella ve que su hermano aparece en la escena. Aprieta sus dientes con fuerza para evitar decir algo sospechoso sobre la situación.

El escandalo no se hace esperar con los demás jefes criminales y sus respectivos hombres sacan las armas.

Los hombres de Díaz y Church también hacen lo mismo y ahora todos se encuentran apuntándose entre sí apunto de dispararse.

-¡Traidor! –Grita Díaz y pide que disparen. Sin ninguna otra opción las balas empiezan a llover a diestra y Siniestra.

Lincoln aprovecha la balacera y multitud distraída para posicionarse detrás de Ricardo y dispararle una fleche pero es distraído.

-¡Hey! –Grita un hombre armado pero en respuesta recibe la flecha de Lincoln en el pecho.

Al ver que no lo dejan cargar sus flechas tranquilo Lincoln empieza a correr en zigzag para evitar las balas que van en direcciones aleatorias. Nota a su lado que Bruce Wayne también trata de huir, le ayudaría pero eso significaría arriesgarse a la muerte de Tobías y perder su trato.

Algo extraño para. Un sujeto se acerca a Bruce quizá para verlo más de cerca al momento de morir pero un objeto afilado yendo en dirección curva se encaja en el cuello del tipo.

Lincoln arquea una ceja confundido por ver eso. Reconoce ese objeto pero se le hace extraño que haya aparecido de esa manera.

-¿Un bumerang? –Se cuestiona el peli blanco con intriga. Una bala que le da en el pecho lo hace volver a la realidad. Afortunadamente él también tiene un traje a prueba de balas.

De inmediato carga una flecha, la tuerce un poco y la dispara hacia donde se encuentra la mayoría de la multitud.

El proyectil hace algo curioso ya que la torcedura provoca que gire, desde la parte inferior de la punta hay un tipo de compartimento donde salen un montón de pequeñas pelotas de metal del tamaño de un guijarro salen disparadas por inercia hacia todas direcciones. Varias de estas impactando a varios criminales causándoles dolor.

Lincoln aprovecha eso y vuelve a correr hacia Díaz quien yace apuntando otra pistola hacia Church pero este no parece tenerle miedo.

-¿Crees que una bala puede contra mí? –Pregunta Church de manera sería.

-Pienso que puedo disparar más rápido de lo que tú puedes reaccionar. –Responde Ricardo con furia.

-¡Oye! –Se escucha una voz detrás.

Ricardo voltea y recibe un golpe en la cara por parte del arco de Lincoln haciendo que caiga al suelo.

Tobías ve a la cara a Lincoln y este también hace lo mismo. Ambos se quedan así por unos segundos hasta que Lincoln decide hablar.

-Diez minutos antes de que la policía venga. Sería tan fácil haber dejado que te atrapen pero tú y yo tenemos un trato. –Dice Lincoln mientras se acerca a Tobías.

Tobías le aplaudo al chico mientras pone una sonrisa alegre.

-Hombre de palabra. Considérate mi amigo. –Responde Tobías mientras ríen.

-Muy bien entonces….

Lincoln no puede terminar porque un liberado Bruce Wayne taclea a Tobías frente a sus ojos.

-¡Hey! –Lincoln saca un cuchillo pero antes de ir hacia Bruce un bumerang choca contra el cuchillo de Lincoln con la sufriente fuerza para que a él le duela la muñeca. Él se queja adolorido mientras ve el bumerang y después hacia la dirección que fue lanzado.

Tobías aparta a Bruce de una patada y presume sus manoplas con garras para pelear con él.

Un bumerang se encaja en el hombro del sujeto haciendo que grite de dolor.

-¡Claro que no! –Lincoln toma una bomba de humo y la explota para que sea quien sea que lanza bumeranes le sea más difícil ver a donde lanza.

Lincoln corre hacia donde están Tobías y Bruce. Con sus gafas de protección logra ver a través del humo sin molestia y poder diferenciar a Tobías y Bruce.

Le da una patada en las costillas a Bruce para hacerlo retroceder y de inmediato toma a Tobías para llevarlo consigo a través de los angostos espacios de las bodegas.

Ambos logran tomar una cantidad considerable de distancia antes de notar que tanto Bruce Wayne como Ricardo Díaz los empiezan a seguir.

En la azotea del techo una híper ventilada Lori se maldice internamente mientras trata de seguir con su mirilla a Lincoln pero le es imposible por la oscuridad.

-¡Demonios! –Grita Lori frustrada.

-Lori calma, logramos nuestro objetivo. Ya nadie confiara en Church. –Dice Gavin intentando relajar a su amiga.

-¡Santiago! Trae el maldito auto, tenemos un objetivo que cazar. –Grita enojada Lori a través de un radio.

Ella pasa ignorando las palabras de Gavin mientras que este solo la ve con preocupación.

…

Corriendo por el área de bodegas Lincoln aprecia un poco el bumerang que le sacó a Tobías del hombro. Su parte frontal es dura, lo suficiente para noquear a alguien y eso no es sorpresa, está hecho de titanio. Un metal muy ligero pero a la vez duro. También aprecia las partes afiladas en las esquinas y parte posterior, haciendo que las puntas sean capaces de cortar pero mantengan la forma correcta para que funcione como un bumerán normal.

-¿Quién fabricó esta arma es un artesano? –Comenta Lincoln asombrado mientras se guarda el bumerang en su carcaj y carga una flecha

-Bueno Flecha blanca. ¿Qué hacemos al salir de las bodegas? –Pregunta Tobías siguiéndole el paso.

-Mi moto tiene piloto automático. La llamé y con su velocidad estará aquí en unos diez minutos… ¿Para qué esas garras? –Pregunta Lincoln mientras sigue adelante.

-No siempre fui un hombre tras el escritorio. Antes me llamaban ''El tigre de bronce''-Responde Tobías riéndose.

-… Ja. Interésate. –Comenta Lincoln con monotonía mientras vuelve a ver al frente y nota una silueta salir al final del camina con los brazos en posición que parece que lanzó algo.

Lincoln apunta su arco hacia esa figura pero un bumerang choca con su arco haciendo que se desvíe y la flecha falle, otro bumerang choca en la pared y rebota en dirección al suelo en un ángulo que corta la superficie de la pierna a Tobías.

-¡Diablos! –Grita Tobías arrodillado.

Como si eso no bastara Lincoln es pateado en la espalda de manera abrupta por Bruce Wayne y cae al suelo.

Tobías ignorando el dolor le da un arañazo a Bruce Wayne cortándolo por encima del brazo.

Otro bumerang se entierra en el hombro del hombre.

-Lo siento amigos. Ese hombre vale mucho vivo y se supone debo llevarlo a casa. –Dice un hombre pelirrojo usando una gabardina azul marino que por debajo tiene un traje con varios bumerangs puestos en dos cinturones para balas que le rodean el pecho. Un gorro azul marino con un pequeño bumerang de metal en la frente y dos botas negras.

-Digger Harkness, alías ''Capitan Boomerang'' ¿Quién pago por mi rescate? –Pregunta finalmente Bruce Wayne.

Lincoln se sorprende por la profundidad en la voz del secuestrado mientras viéndolo con detenimiento se da cuenta que para ser una víctima el hombre sí que ha sabido defenderse a lo largo de la noche.

-Lo siento Bruce, mi cliente me dijo que esa información era confidencial pero deberías estar agradecido por matar a tus captores. –Digger saca dos bumerangs pero en lugar de lanzarlos los alista para pelear.

Lincoln, Tobías, Bruce y Digger se preparan para pelear. Ambos dan unos pasos para tomar distancia pero algunos sonidos de disparos llaman su atención.

-¡Todos ustedes vendrán conmigo está noche! –Grita Ricardo Diaz saliendo de las sombras.

Los cuatro notan que varios hombres armados vienen con él igual que otros rodean su única salida.

-De intentar algo estaríamos llenos de balas. –Dice Bruce de manera sería.

-Diablos este sujeto no estaba previsto. –Maldice el capitán boomerang mientras levanta sus manos.

Tobías en silencio decide rendirse por igual.

-Watcher si estas escuchando esto. Lo lamento. –Lincoln también guarda su arco en el carcaj y levanta las manos.

Los cuatro son lentamente rodeados por los hombres de Ricardo en señal de su derrota.

…

Notas del autor

1: Sé que prometí que no habría Loudcest en esto pero antes de sus quejas aquí habrá un tecnicismo. Ellas no saben quién es Lincoln, bajo su perspectiva él es un chico llamado Oliver Allen por lo que técnicamente no cuenta como tal porque él no les correspondió.

2 Lamento el cliffhanger pero es que lo que sigue quedaría opacado por el resto del capítulo o el resto del capítulo por lo que sigue.

3 Digan que referencias encontraron y no olviden la review.

Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	16. Escuadrón Suicida

Capítulo 16 Escuadrón suicida

En una oficina una mujer afroamericana de cuerpo robusto e intimidante revisa su computadora. Recibe un mensaje de voz.

-´´Todos ustedes vendrán en esta camioneta´´ -Dice la voz de Ricardo Díaz a través del computador.

Ella con curiosidad revisa una cámara y se ve la vista frontal de Bruce Wayne esposado en una camioneta mientras que el brazo de Digger taparla.

Ella oprime un botón de su computadora.

-Flag, prepara mi auto. –Ordena la señora con seriedad.

…

En una camioneta Lincoln, Tobias, Bruce y Digger se encuentran esposados esperando así un futuro incierto.

Differ parece estar jugando un poco con su gorro mientras que Lincoln ve con curiosidad la calma que tanto él australiano, Bruce y Tobias mantienen ante la situación.

El por su parte se encuentra analítico antes los escenarios que podría utilizar para liberarse. No tiene arco o flechas y su único cuchillo disponible está en su espalda y con las esposas le es imposible alcanzarlo.

-Muchacho. Si lo que te preocupa es el salir con vida de esta entonces necesitas calmarte. –Dice Bruce de manera seria sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

-Realmente no es por mí la preocupación. Yo sé de escapismo. –Responde Lincoln mientras voltea a los conductores del vehículo.

-Si es así deberías mejor enfocarte en ti mismo que en el ambiente exterior. Si no encuentras maneras correctas de zafarte entonces no puedes avanzar a eliminar tus obstáculos. –Aconseja de nuevo Bruce sin voltear a él.

Lincoln no responde. En parte tiene razón. ¿Cómo hacer un plan para eliminar enemigos si ni siquiera se encuentra libre? Primero debe quitarse las esposas o encontrar una manera de usarlas a su favor y luego puede pensar en qué hacer con los conductores.

-Parece que este es el fin del camino para El tigre de bronce. Una pena viejo, realmente las personas admiraban tu honestidad Church, pero con ese fiasco de la subasta ya nadie te creerá. –Dice Digger mientras jala algo en su gorro y hace una mueca de dolor.

-No me interesa si me creen o no. Yo me hice solo y solo puedo reconstruirme. –Responde Tobias mientras empieza a jugar un poco con sus esposas para ver qué tan apretadas están.

Los cuatro se mantienen en silencio mientras la camioneta sigue su destino.

…

Lori se encuentra manejando con desesperación sin saber exactamente a donde ir. Lo único que sabe es que no está dispuesta a perderlo de nuevo, no cuando las demás no saben que jamás se fue.

Esquiva la luz roja, de todos modos los policías deben estar ocupados en los muelles como para perder el tiempo en un auto que va rápido.

-¡Al menos dime que exactamente quieres de él! Church ya no estará, varios líderes caerán. Ganamos Lori ¿Por qué quieres a este tipo? –Pregunta Gavin intranquilo mientras se aferra al asiento de copiloto.

-¡Porque yo lo digo Gavin! –Grita Lori sin más mientras sigue conduciendo buscando alguna señal de los vehículos que se llevaron a su hermanito.

-Lori tiene razón. Ella o alguno de nosotros debería ser quien le meta una bala a ese asesino. –Dice Ronnie Anne en el asiento trasero con furia en su tono.

-¡Nadie le meterá una bala a ese arquero! Es mucho más importante que esté vivo. –Afirma Lori mientras sigue buscando señales.

-¿Por qué? –Vuelve a preguntar Gavin confundido.

Lori solo le responde con una mirada de molestia que intimida a Gavin lo suficiente como para callarse. Luego de eso ella sigue su camino.

Aún recuerda el dolor que sintió la primera vez que él no estuvo con ella. Esa primera noche en casa donde nadie entraría a su habitación porque lo único que habría sería una sensación de vacío. Ahora esa habitación puede ser llenada de nuevo, ese es su mayor deseo.

Tantas cosas le han pasado a su familia. Desde una fase de depresión hasta los problemas personales de cada una de ellas y Lori es quien tiene que mantenerlas, debe ser un pilar incluso si eso requiere tomar decisiones difíciles.

Recuerda el primer gran problema que tuvo su familia a la perfección.

…

Un año después del naufragio. En la casa Loud.

Lori se alista para llegar a su trabajo nocturno. Ahora como guardia de una pizzería debe estar dispuesta a trabajar toda la noche y si tiene suerte que le pidan horas extra por quedarse una hora después de que abran.

Ya con una insípida cena que consiste en un cereal ella toma las sobras de la comida para cuando llegue su hora del almuerzo.

Desde hace meses usa la bicicleta de Lynn para llegar al trabajo. No tienen dinero para un auto de segunda mano tan siquiera. Suspira mientras decide seguir con su vida.

Antes de subir Luna logra alcanzarla.

-Luna literalmente se me hará tarde. ¿Qué necesitas? –Pregunta ella de manera cansada volteando con una mirada estresada pero su expresión cambia al ver el rostro avergonzado de su hermana menor.

Ella con pena solo saca de su falda una prueba de embarazo que marca positiva. Con lágrimas en su rostro mira a Lori sin saber que hacer.

-Lori…. Ayúdame. –Suplica Luna con miseria mientras es abrazada por su hermana menor.

…

Semanas después de que Luna le anunciara su embarazo a Lori ella se ve obligada a encontrar no solo un empleo que le proporcione más dinero sino que también tenga que pagar un aborto clandestino.

De hacerlo en una clínica pública se le tendría que notificar a sus padres y ellos de ninguna manera la dejarían hacerlo. La obligarían a quedarse con el bebé.

Obviamente ellos querrían otra oportunidad de criar a alguien, desearían que ese nuevo bebé sea Lily o Lincoln. Ella lo sabe y no podría dejar que Luna tenga una responsabilidad de por vida solo porque sus padres quieran una segunda oportunidad.

Incluso si ella también quisiera una sobrina o sobrino por casi las mismas razones sabe que no es justo para Luna, sabe que ella no merece eso. La adopción no es una opción tampoco, no hay manera humana de ocultar un embarazo a tan grande familia.

Resignada decide tomar una oferta de trabajo que jamás habría aceptado de seguir teniendo opciones.

…

Esa noche en su nuevo empleo un hombre se le acerca a darle la bienvenida.

-¿Qué tal dulzura? Mi nombre es Morgan y hoy es el primer día del resto de tu vida. –Anuncia el hombre con entusiasmo mientras empieza a presentarle sus instalaciones.

Resignada solo se presenta formalmente mientras mira lo que será su carrera definitiva mientras se consuela pensando en que sus hermanas tendrán una mejor vida.

…

En el presente Lori aún se encuentra en la calle manejando a toda prisa por las calles poco transitadas de Grate Lake.

-Lori enserio estoy tratando de entenderte. Pero si enserio el tipo significa tanto para ti entonces te recomiendo que te des prisa. –Dice Gavin aún nervioso.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? –Pregunta Lori sin voltear.

-… Porque antes de irnos los envío primero a ellos. En caso de que el arquero se aparezca. –Contesta Gavin mientras se aferra más a su asiento.

La mirada de Lori cambia de una desesperada a una de furia absoluta mientras pisa el acelerador hasta el fondo quitando del camino a los pocos autos que hay.

Ahora con más decisión sigue en busca del grupo de camionetas que se llevó a su hermano.

…

Dentro de la camioneta Digger sigue jugando con su gorro mientras que Lincoln mira con atención al copiloto.

Piensa en lo fácil que sería empezar a asfixiar al tipo con las esposas y el piloto no podría hacer mucho porque seguiría teniendo que conducir.

Voltea hacia Bruce y Tobias para hacerle una señal con la cabeza de su idea. Ambos hombres voltean a los pilotos y vuelven la mirada a Lincoln negando con la cabeza. El chico de cabello blanco solo suspira con desilusión.

Digger silva atrayendo la atención de Lincoln. El chico voltea a él con intriga y ve que el hombre le asiente de manera segura mientras le muestra un pequeño búmeran que puede sostener con sus dedos pulgar e índice.

Lincoln nota el agujero del gorro de Digger y se da cuenta que ese búmeran no es decoración.

Bruce y Tobias notan eso y ambos ponen una mirada seria. Atentos a lo que pasará.

Digger ve un poco la posición de ambos pilotos y mueve su búmeran para que este en una posición y ángulo correcto. Toma un respiro y lanza el mini búmeran.

La pequeña arma de metal se incrusta en el ojo del piloto haciendo que este grite de dolor. Por mero instinto el hombre golpea la parte donde se lastimo pero eso solo hace que el arma se encaje más haciendo peor su dolor.

Lincoln aprovecha y se levanta para rápidamente empezar a asfixiar al copiloto con sus esposas. Este forcejea pero gracias a la posición de Lincoln no puede alcanzarlo.

Tobias se apresura y llega al volante para girarlo y desviar la camioneta mientras que Bruce se apresura a tomar el arma de los sujetos.

Antes de que Lincoln mate al copiloto Bruce deja inconsciente a la víctima con un puñetazo.

El auto descontrolado se desvía hasta chocar con un poste. Las dos camionetas que rodeaban el vehículo se detienen de inmediato.

-Nos van a recibir con una lluvia de balas y nosotros solo tenemos dos pistolas y un búmeran miniatura. Estamos jodidos. –Dice Digger mientras apunta una de las pistolas robadas a la puerta.

-¡Sostente firmemente! –Ordena Bruce mientras noquea al conductor y se agacha hasta que su mano este en los pedales.

-Veo lo que quieres hacer. –Tobias toma el volante aún con el conductor en el medio del asiento.

Con mucha de su fuerza Bruce pisa a tope el pedal de reversa mientras Tobias mueve el volante hacia la izquierda.

Los hombres que se bajaron de las camionetas corren antes de que la camioneta los golpeé.

Ricardo desde su auto ve eso y de una maleta donde guarda las armas de sus víctimas agarra una espada.

La camioneta sin control sigue avanzando en reversa casi chocando con las paredes y autos de la calle.

Lincoln desesperado abre la puerta del copiloto. Aprovecha para sacarlo del vehículo, sentarse en su lugar y sacar al piloto para que no estorbe.

Bruce finalmente se acomoda para ser el piloto mientras que Tobias y Digger mantienen sus armas apuntadas hacia la puerta trasera de la camioneta.

Con la adrenalina aún en sus cuerpos los cuatro notan algo interesante al frente. Una figura femenina usando un traje de ninja negro camina tranquilamente hacia la camioneta como si quisiera ser atropellada.

-¿Pero qué es eso? –Pregunta Lincoln confundido intentando ver a la chica mejor.

-Muchacho tus esposas. –Indica Bruce mientras le da la llave.

Lincoln se libera de sus esposas pero le preocupa que esa chica no se detiene, sigue en camino a una muerte segura.

-Descuida la esquivare. –Dice Bruce con calma.

Ya más cerca ambos notan que la chica salga algo de su cinturón y parece jalar algo de esa cosa.

Los dos se dan cuenta de inmediato de que se trata.

-¡Abran la puerta! –Gritan al unísono con horror.

Digger se ve confundido por eso pero Tobias de inmediato obedece.

Como si de una bola de baseball se tratara la chica arroja una granada a la camioneta pero su fuerza se excede ya que rompe el cristal y pasa de largo la puerta abierta.

Por mero instinto Tobias cierra la puerta y solo escuchan la granada explotar. Ninguno de los cuatro tiene tiempo de reaccionar ya que la chica salta directo hacia ellos rompiendo el parabrisas y poniéndose en el centro de la camioneta.

Tobias intenta golpearla pero ella lo detiene con una sola mano y la tuerce haciendo que grite. Ella le patea la espalda al hombre y este sale por la puerta trasera de la camioneta estampándose contra el suelo.

Digger ve eso con horror y comparte una mirada con la chica. Se nota que le asusta tenerla de frente.

-Oye nena no quiero problemas, me iré por allí. –Digger apunta a la puerta inseguro.

-De acuerdo. –Dice ella y golpea a Digger en el estómago para luego tomarlo de la espalda y como si fuera un costal arrojarlo afuera del vehículo.

Ella voltea a los asientos del piloto y copiloto pero ve que están vacíos.

Afuera de la camioneta Lincoln ayuda a Digger a levantarse y Bruce ayuda a Tobias para que corran juntos lejos de ella.

-Esa perra me las pagara. –Afirma Digger molesto mientras sigue su camino.

-Bueno ella está allí Capitán. La oportunidad de que pelees con ella. –Comenta Lincoln sarcástico.

-No intentes pasarte de listo conmigo muchacho. –Dice Digger molesto.

Los cuatro se detienen un segundo al notar que hay otros tres de esos hombres en traje golpeando a los hombres de Ricardo e incluso soportando uno que otro balazo.

-Rayos yo sé que es eso. –Comenta Lincoln frustrado mientras prepara sus puños.

Los tres ninjas se detienen de las golpizas y voltean lentamente hacia donde ellos están.

Uno de ellos en silencio apunta hacia Lincoln mientras empiezan a caminar lentamente.

Lincoln por instinto trata de tomar una flecha pero se le olvida que no tiene su carcaj. Maldice internamente mientras piensa en cómo salir de la situación.

Solo Bruce nota que la chica está caminando detrás de ellos y se alista para pelear.

Los cuatro empiezan a sentirse acorralados mientras la chica es la que más cerca se encuentra de ellos.

Con toda prisa y en silencio Ricardo llega hasta detrás de ella y atora una macana eléctrica a la máxima potencia en la nuca de la chica haciéndola gritar.

-¡A la chingada camioneta ahora! –Grita Díaz con desesperación en su mientras corre al vehículo.

Los cuatro comparten miradas y deciden hacerle caso. Suben de inmediato por la parte trasera del vehículo y cierran las puertas. Sienten como la camioneta acelera causando un desequilibrio. También escuchan un golpe en la esquina y ven como se abolla el interior pero tras un giro brusco escuchan algo caer.

-¿Qué putas madres fue eso? –Pregunta Digger histérico mientras se sienta para recuperar el aliento.

-Lo que sean no importa. Ahora solo tomen sus armas y prepárense en caso de que nos alcancen. –Dice Ricardo y apunta a una maleta en el medio de la camioneta.

Los cuatro observan que en la maleta se encuentran las garras, arco, carcaj con flechas y bumeranes que se les fueron confiscados.

-Yo sé que era eso. Y si mi experiencia no me falla entonces esos sujetos deben ser ayudados. –Dice Lincoln con seriedad mientras toma su arco y carcaj.

Él se dirige hacia la puerta pero Bruce lo detiene antes de que la abra.

-Es estúpido pensar que podrás contra esos cuatro. Debes pensar en una mejor estrategia que solo ir y lanzar flechas al azar.

-¡Debo ayudarlos! Lo que ellos tienen es un límite de tiempo por lo que está dentro de ellos. –Grita Lincoln forcejeando a Bruce pero este no lo deja ir.

-Chico incluso si puedes pelear con los cuatro terminaras lastimado. ¿De qué servirías si quedas inútil? –Cuestiona Tobias mientras se pone sus garras.

-Vamos Church, deja al chico ir a ver que tanto dura. –Dice Digger con cinismo.

-¡Ninguno se separa del grupo! –Grita Ricardo molesto desde el asiento del conductor llamando la atención de los cuatro. -….. Nos encargaremos de esos cuatro por matar a mis hombres y luego arreglaremos nuestros asuntos.

-Tienes mucho valor para alguien que está sentado junto a tres víctimas suyas. –Asegura Lincoln molesto mientras que Digger y Tobias parecen estar de acuerdo con el chico de pelo blanco.

Ricardo suspira molesto y saca un detonador de su bolsillo con el pulgar listo para activarlo.

Los cuatro se asustan por eso e incluso retroceden un poco.

-Me ayudan con estos sujetos y considerare ser indulgente con ustedes o me desobedecen y hago que toda esta camioneta explote. –Amenaza Ricardo con frustración.

Lincoln se siente tentado a dispararle una flecha pero se da cuenta que alguien que tiene intenciones suicidas no sería tan idiota para tener un solo detonador consigo mismo. Le enoja pensar que es el segundo jefe criminal al que tiene que ayudar.

-¿Tenemos un plan? –Pregunta el joven de pelo blanco con resignación.

…

La chica suspira molesta mientras se levanta. Con curiosidad toca la parte del cuello donde Ricardo la electrifico, aún se siente un poco de dolor pero nada que la distraiga.

-Jordan ¿Estas bien? ¿Eso no se activó? –Pregunta uno de los ninjas preocupado mientras los otros dos se le acercan.

Ella se quita su máscara revelando un cabello castaño claro sostenido por una coleta mientras sigue viendo al frente con una mirada molesta.

-¿Jordan? –Vuelve a preguntar el ninja preocupado.

-¡Claro que no se activó Rusty! ¿Crees que seguiría aquí de haberse activado? –Grita Jordan molesta mientras se frota su cara haciendo que sus ojos obtengan una tonalidad rosada.

-Diablos Jordan lo siento. –Él se quita la máscara revelando un cabello naranja esponjado y una enorme nariz.

Los otros dos ninjas se quitan sus máscaras revelando a un chico de pecas con cabello naranja en corte de hongo y a otro de cabello rojo alborotado, este último se pone unos lentes gruesos.

-Bueno chicos fallar no es una opción, necesitaremos un poco más de mirakuro para seguirles el paso. –Jordan de su traje saca una inyección con apenas unos milímetros de líquido visible y se lo inyecta en el cuello haciéndola quejarse de dolor.

Los otros tres la obedecen y se inyectan con el mismo resultado. Los cuatro se ponen sus máscaras y empiezan a correr.

…

-´´Flecha ¡Por favor contesta! ´´ -Grita Lisa preocupada desde la otra línea pero es ignorada por su hermano mayor.

-´´Por favor contesta. ´´ -Suplica la voz de Lily pero de nuevo no hay respuesta.

Lincoln con pena se quita el comunicador y lo guarda para no tener que escucharlas.

-´´ ¿No creerás que enserio puse un comunicador en el traje verdad?´´ -Pregunta Lisa indignada desde la otra línea.

-¡Esta bien Watcher! No quería hablar para no exponerte pero supongo que no me dejaras hasta que me reporte. –Habla Lincoln resignado mientras carga su arco y flecha.

-…De acuerdo. ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Pregunta ella algo apenada.

-Vamos a…

-Muchacho. Si estás hablando con alguien dile que me ordene una pizza, esta jornada de rescate, huida y combate me está matando de hambre. –Pide Digger mientras alista sus bumeranes.

-¿Quién ese ese flecha?

-Es el Capitán boomerang…. Una especie de aliado. –Responde Lincoln inseguro.

Digger solo se encoje de hombros y empieza a afilar sus armas.

-Por cierto Watcher necesito que consigas una muestra de Mirakuro y lo estudies. Es posible que necesite un antídoto. –Pide el muchacho con seriedad.

-No prometo encontrar la muestra pero hare un esfuerzo. –Contesta Lisa desde la otra línea.

La camioneta empieza a frenar haciendo que los cuatro presentes en el asiento trasero volteen al conductor.

Ricardo suspira lenta y largamente mientras frota sus manos en su cara y golpea el claxon repetidas veces con furia.

Los cuatro ven confundidos como el hombre descarga toda su ira contra el volante llamando la atención de uno que otro peatón madrugador.

Finalmente Ricardo se calma mientras sigue inhalando y exhalando con ligero enojo.

-Muy bien. Esos sujetos me quitaron a varios amigos, ahora yo les quitare la vida. –Anuncia Ricardo al momento de tomar una espada y una pistola.

-¿Cómo los encontraremos? –Pregunta Digger cansado.

-No hace falta. Ellos ya están aquí. –Dice Bruce mientras se fija que en los retrovisores se ven las siluetas de los cuatro.

-Chico si no salgo de esta solo busca al capitán Raymond Hold del presinto noventainueve y dale esta lista con nombres. –Tobias le entrega un papel con nombre a su amigo.

Lincoln la toma con cierto asombro y voltea a Church mientras que él lo ve con serenidad.

-Soy un hombre de palabra. –Es lo único que dice mientras camina a la puerta trasera y la abre dejando expuestos a los cinco.

-Si muero….Quiero decir que este ha sido el peor escuadrón en el que eh estado. –Comenta con cinismo Digger al momento de bajar de la camioneta pero es ignorado.

Los cinco se posicionan en fila con sus armas ya listas exceptuando a Bruce quien al parecer pelea a puño limpio. Los cuatro ninjas también se encuentran listos para pelear.

Lincoln dispara una flecha directo al estómago de la chica pero esta la atrapa.

-Al estómago ¿Qué paso con el arquero sanguinario….. –La flecha suelta una descarga eléctrica que la hace gritar y arrodillarse.

Los otros tres ninjas empiezan a correr a su dirección. Todos menos Digger empiezan a correr hacia su dirección.

El Capitán boomerang arroja los dos bumeranes que tiene en mano, toma otro y corre hacia la batalla.

Uno de los bumeranes choca contra la mano de Jordan haciendo que ella tire la flecha pero se lastime la mano. El otro lo recibe Liam en el hombro pero eso no lo detiene, solo produce un quejido.

-Rayos esos tipos son duros. –Dice Digger mientras alista su búmeran para usarlo de cuchilla.

…

En la calle donde atacaron Jordan y sus lacayos el auto de Lori frena para que ella aprecie la destrucción del área.

Ve camionetas abolladas, un poster con el mismo estado y varios hombres muertos o inconscientes.

-Rayos. Esos sujetos sí que son peligrosos. ¿Por qué los dejamos salir? –Pregunta Ronnie Anne algo asustada mientras mira con horror los cuerpos sin vida.

Lori no responde, sigue poniéndole atención a los detalles de la escena.

-Morgan quería hacer una última prueba para determinar la calidad y sustancias correctas. –Responde Gavin algo nervioso.

Lori por su parte nota que todos los autos iban en dirección al sur mientras que ellos pasaron por esa dirección hace unos minutos, además de que ninguno está en posición como para haber dañado el poste así que de seguro fue otro vehículo. Finalmente ve que hay un auto de lujo abandonado y sin rasguños en la misma dirección por lo que si hay un faltante este debió haber ido en dirección contraria a la suya.

-Al norte será. –Lori pisa a fondo y su auto va hacia el horizonte con toda potencia.

…

Tobias casi no tiene dificultades con uno de sus oponentes. Si bien tiene una buena condición física también es muy torpe y todos sus ataques parecen ir al azar.

Un golpe en el hombro hace que Tobias retroceda pero justo cuando está a punto de recibir otro ataque este es tan predecible y obvio que es esquivado con facilidad. Tobias se posiciona detrás de su atacante y le encaja sus garras en la espalda haciendo que su rival se queje.

-¡Mantenlo vivo Tobias! –Ordena Lincoln distrayéndose de un golpe que le da otro de los ninjas

Bruce y Ricardo por su parte están peleando contra un solo ninja y este se ve en desventaja por la diferencia entre destrezas. Si bien el ninja les logra dar uno o dos golpes ellos pueden soportarlos con dificultad y contra atacar.

Bruce logra reducir al ninja con un combo de patada en la rodilla y puñetazo en la cara.

Ricardo mueve su espada para encajarla en la cara del sujeto pero Bruce lo desvía y solo la entierra en su hombro.

-¿Qué demonios Wayne? –Pregunta Ricardo molesto mientras desentierra su espada.

-El chico los necesita vivos. –Responde Bruce con seriedad.

-No me interesa lo que… -Ricardo es tacleado con un codazo de parte del ninja haciendo que caiga varios metros por delante. Empieza a escupir sangre mientras sostiene su costilla con dolor.

El ninja también intenta golpear a Bruce pero él esquiva los golpes y lo aleja con una patada.

No se fija en que Jordan también lo taclea por la espalda.

-¿Todo bien Liam? –Pregunta Jordan en seco.

-Si Jordan, solo es cosa de un corte. –Responde él forzando una actitud positiva.

Lincoln escucha esos nombres. Se da cuenta de que no debe ser coincidencia, si Clyde fue el primero y ellos tienen esos nombres solo debe significar una cosa.

Voltea al ninja que tiene de oponente y ve que es algo chico, no un enano pero si es más pequeño que los demás.

-¿Zack? –Pregunta Lincoln preocupado pero no recibe otra respuesta más que un intento de puñetazo fallido.

Al principio los quería vivos por pensar que se trataba de alguien que conoce pero al ahora tenerlo confirmado es aún más claro que debe ayudarlos. Ellos eran sus amigos después de todo.

Con resignación se concentra en la pelea y le suelta una patada en el pecho a Zack pero el chico logra tomarlo de la pierna y haciendo fuerza levantarlo para girar y aventar hacia donde están Jordan y Liam.

Lincoln sale disparado por el aire en dirección a Liam quien ya lo espera con un golpe pero antes de lograrlo Bruce llega con un puñetazo en la cara del chico. Un búmeran golpea a Jordan en la cabeza antes de que ella haga algo.

-Terminemos con esto. –Dice Digger con un búmeran en mano pero Jorden lo esquiva y le golpea el pecho para alejarlo.

Sin darse cuenta Jordan es apuñalada en el talón de por Lincoln haciendo que se agache quejándose por el dolor. Bruce le da un puñetazo en la cara y ella cae al suelo con el cuchillo aún clavado en su talón.

Lincoln se levanta y carga una flecha que dispara hacia el estómago de Zack pero él lo esquiva mientras corre hacia ellos.

Liam grita de manera agresiva dispuesto a taclear a los tres al mismo tiempo pero es interceptado por Ricardo quien blande su espada haciendo que se corte una parte superficial del pecho.

En la otra parte de la pelea Tobias logra encajarle la pierna a Rusty y con la otra mano toma su cabeza para impulsarla hacia su rodilla y noquearlo.

Rusty no parece querer quedar inconsciente ya que toma a Tobias de las piernas y con mucho esfuerzo logra levantarlo y arrojarlo hasta donde están el resto de sus compañeros.

Ricardo con agilidad esquiva los ataques brutos de Liam y de un movimiento preciso es capaz de cortarle un brazo al chico.

-¡No! –Grita Liam al sentir como pierde el brazo izquierdo y se arrodilla.

Ricardo alza su espada para matarlo pero una flecha se entierra en su hombro haciendo que él también se queje por el dolor.

Lincoln lo toma de la espalda y empuja hasta donde están sus compañeros reunidos.

-¡Ellos no morirán! –Grita Lincoln con ferocidad y levanta su espada con furia pero Lincoln saca un cuchillo listo para una pelea.

Jordan lentamente se levanta lentamente con deseos de ahorcar a los cinco pero Digger la ve a tiempo y con un búmeran de metal le golpea la cabeza haciendo que caiga al suelo de nuevo.

Tobias se levanta inhalando y exhalando de manera constante. Se limpia algo de sangre que Rusty logró sacarle.

-La resistencia de estos sujetos es increíble. ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento tienen? –Se cuestiona Bruce mientras se mantiene listo para el combate.

-No es un entrenamiento; Es una droga llamada Mirakuro, de estar en condiciones normales esto ya hubiera terminado. –Dice Lincoln mientras carga una flecha y se la dispara Rusty en el pie quien no logra esquivarla.

Oprime una función en la pantalla táctil de su brazal y la flecha suelta una descarga eléctrica.

-¡Tú! –Grita Zack siendo el único que se encuentra en pie.

Lincoln lo ve directamente y da pasos al frente mientras carga otra flecha.

-¡Mataste a Clyde! ¡Fuiste la razón por la que nos secuestraron! ¡Si no te matamos entonces lo pagaremos caro! –Explica Zack con cansancio mientras alista sus puños.

-Sé que mate a Clyde Mcbride y será algo con lo que cargare el resto de mi vida. Pero puedo ayudarte Zack. A ti, Liam, Rusty y Jordan… Yo sé que ustedes no son así. Déjenme ayudarles. –Súplica Lincoln con un tono compasivo mientras baja su arco

Zack camina lentamente hacia ellos. Digger prepara un búmeran con intenciones hostiles mientras que Bruce, Tobias y Ricardo se mantienen en posición defensiva.

El auto de Lori llega a toda marcha y se estrella contra Zack quien sale empujado varios metros de distancia.

Zack se queja adolorido incapaz de levantarse.

Lori sale de inmediato del auto y corre hacia su hermano menor para abrazarlo. Él la recibe con sorpresa pero de inmediato corresponde el cariño que ella le está dando.

-¡Por dios pensé que te perdería de nuevo! –Chilla Lori entre lágrimas mientras aprieta con más fuerza a su hermano.

Los presentes incluyendo Gavin y Ronnie Anne quienes están arqueando una ceja ven eso con cierta incomodidad.

-Sabía que había una chica involucrada. –Dice Tobias confiado.

-Y vaya que tiene buen gusto. –Añade Digger con perversión.

El momento es interrumpido por Ronnie Anne quien sale del auto apuntand un arma a ambos.

-¡Dime porque mataste a mi madre! –Exige la joven latina con furia interrumpiendo el abrazo de los dos.

Lori se siente indignada con eso y mira con odio a Ronnie Anne mientras alista su arma.

Lincoln solo se encuentra asombrado mientras la ve cara a cara. Camina lentamente hacia ella sin intenciones hostiles.

-¡Habla! –Grita ella con molestia.

-¿Ronnie Anne Santiago? –Pregunta Lincoln preocupado por verla allí.

-¡Solo dime la razón! –Vuelve a exigir la latina con furia.

Gavin se mantiene detrás de todo para evitar algún tipo de confrontación.

Antes de que puedan decir algo varias luces de helicópteros los iluminan mientras se ven a varias camionetas negras llegar con prisa y de ellas salen hombres armados.

-Este es el teniente Rick Flag de ARGUS. Exigimos su rendición inminente o abriremos fuego. Es su única advertencia. –Grita una voz a través de una bocina.

Todos levantan las manos en señal de rendición.

…

Unas horas después varios soldados se encuentran hablando con la policía para evitar que ellos se metan estableciendo su autoridad ante el caso mientras la mujer afroamericana se acerca a Digger.

-Muy buen trabajo agente Harkness. Ha cumplido con la misión de recuperación de Bruce Wayne por lo tanto se le disminuirán treinta años a su sentencia. –Dice ella con seriedad.

-Cielos gracias Waller, avísame cuando me reduzcan los otros cincuenta. –Dice Digger con cinismo.

Lincoln ve que Tobias y Ricardo son esposados y llevados a una camioneta.

Con inseguridad da unos pasos para acercarse a Amanda pero varios soldados le apuntan.

Bruce hace una seña de que paren indicando que está bien.

-Disculpe señorita Waller ¿Qué será de Tobias Church? –Pregunta Lincoln preocupado.

-Descuida niño. Mi promesa se mantiene firme. –Contesta Tobias mientras sigue siendo escoltado pero el hombre no parece molesto, su rostro refleja cierta alegría ante la situación.

-Tobias Church alías ´´El tigre de bronce´´ y Ricardo Díaz alías ´´El dragón´´ Seran puestos en custodia por Argus. –Responde ella de manera fría. -…..Considérate suertudo de que Bruce me pidió que no te arrestáramos hoy Flecha blanca. –Añade con el mismo tono.

-Por cierto Waller, estos chicos fueron infectados con Mirakuro y debemos llevarlos a una celda donde podremos ayudarlos a sanar. –Dice Bruce mientras señala a sus atacantes.

Jordan se encuentra llorando mientras que sus amigos la tratan de consolar pero no pueden debido a las esposas especiales que tienen.

-Jordan… Por favor…

-¡No quiero morir! ¡Por favor déjennos ir! –Suplica la chica mientras se arrastra de rodillas hacia Waller.

Todos le prestan la atención a esto incluyendo Ricardo y Tobias desde el camión.

Gavin se ve arrepentido por tener que verla llorar.

-Jordan calma… Todo estará bien. –Afirma Lincoln tratando de consolarla.

-¡No lo entiendes! Él nos puso algo en el cuello… Si nosotros le fallábamos no se arriesgaría a… -Ella se detiene y pone una expresión de horror al momento que escucha algunos pitidos provenientes del cuello de sus amigos.

Sus tres compañeros aceptan con pena su destina y cierran los ojos fingiendo que dolería menos así.

-¡No! ¡Por favor no! –Grita ella mientras los pitidos aceleran y en un segundo las cabezas de sus amigos vuelan en pedazos al mismo tiempo dejándola a ella atónita.

Todos los presentes quedan asombrados por atestiguar eso. Incluso Waller cambia su expresión a una ligeramente confundida.

Lincoln también mira eso con horror. Se quita su visor y la capucha mientras que varias lágrimas mojan su rostro. Cae de rodillas al suelo mientras ve como los cuerpos de sus amigos restantes caen al suelo.

-No. –Susurra de manera casi inaudible sin poder ser capaz de voltear o desviar la mirada. Lo único que sería capaz de ver serian ellos de todos modos.

Ronnie Anne asombrada desde la distancia nota el obvio cabello blanco del arquero y se da cuenta de quién es. Es incapaz de creerlo en especial porque se supone esta muerto pero allí esta, usando el arco que mato a su madre.

Gavin nota algo fuera de lugar. Solo tres explotaron, se supone que los cuatro tenían el chip explosivo en sus cuellos pero Jordan sigue viva.

Ella también se siente confundida y horrorizada por el hecho de que sus amigos estén muertos y ella no.

-¿Cómo es posible? –Pregunta Gavin confundido.

Jordan recuerda algo. Se toca el cuello para sentir y todavía tiene la cicatriz de la implantación del chip explosivo allí pero también una quemadura por parte de la macana eléctrica de Ricardo.

Ricardo en el auto piensa que quizá fue el contacto directo de la macana en su nuca lo que inhabilito el chip.

Lincoln sin pensarlo dos veces corre hacia su amiga y se arrodilla frente a ella para verla directo a los ojos.

Ella lo ve también y reconoce. Ese cabello blanco y pecas son inconfundibles.

-¿Lincoln? –Pregunta ella mientras sigue llorando.

-Todo estará bien Jordan. Aquí estoy. –Susurra Lincoln mientras la abraza y ella descarga su dolor en el hombro de su amigo.

Jordan siente una sensación de seguridad a su lado. Legítimo amor que no ha sentido en los recientes meses y siente que con él todo está bien.

Ambos lloran mientras son observados por la gente. En especial Lori.

Ella los ve un segundo, voltea a Ronnie Anne y la contempla. Piensa en lo difícil que sería abrazar a su ex novio para consolarlo en caso de que algo le pase a ella.

No querría ver a los familiares de Ronnie pasar por otra perdida tan pronto y tomando en cuenta que ahora está frente a una organización extra oficial aprovecha la ocasión

Ella se acerca a uno de los soldados que parece ser el teniente a cargo y le dice algo mientras apunta a Ronnie Anne. El teniente asiente con calma y se acerca a la chica latina.

-Ronnie Anne Santiago. Queda arrestada por terrorismo, robo, intento de homicidio y ser complice de crimen organizado. –Cita el teniente mientras esposa a la chica y ella opone resistencia.

-¿Qué demonios? ¡Suéltame tonto! ¡Lori! ¿Por qué? –Grita la latina indignada mientras es llevada al camión.

Lori baja la mirada con pena sabiendo que la prisión privada de ARGUS será más segura que estar libre con Morgan.

Gavin ve eso con confusión y luego voltea a Lori esperando respuestas pero no recibe nada. Solo puede quedarse callado mientras arrastran a su nueva integrante a prisión.

-Tu amiga rubia tiene suerte de que el señor Wayne prohibiera que la arrestemos pero usted no cuenta con la misma. –Explica el guardia mientras la arroja a la misma camioneta donde están Tobias y Ricardo.

Ya sin nada más que hacer Waller se acerca a Lincoln para hablar con él. Él la nota y se levanta para verla a la cara.

-No se la lleve por favor, yo me encargare de desintoxicarla… Se lo suplico. –Pide Lincoln mientras pone a Jordan detrás de él.

Amanda lo ve directamente y luego ve a Jordan. No puede ver más que una niña asustada rogando por estar con alguien, incluso ella teniendo diecisiete años su rostro es el de una pequeña temerosa.

Voltea a Lincoln y ve la determinación en el rostro del joven, puede notar que su mano izquierda está apretando con fuerza su arco pero tiene la prudencia para evitar intentar algo antes de tiempo.

-Bien Flecha blanca, después de todo usted hizo mucho por mí esta noche sin darse cuenta. Se ganó algo que pocos ganan. –Ella le da una tarjeta a Lincoln sin mostrar sentimiento alguno.

Lincoln la toma y ve que solo hay una dirección allí. Voltea a la mujer con confusión.

-Te ganaste un favor. –Dice ella monótonamente y voltea para ordenar la retirada.

Lincoln ve su motocicleta automatisada llegar hacia él y decide subirse con Jordan en el asiento del copiloto sin nada más que decir. Le dedica una última mirada a Lori y ella con pena le asiente.

Así Lincoln empieza a conducir hacia su hogar mientras que Jordan insegura tiembla en el asiento.

Lori con decepcion y angustia sube el auto lista para conducir y Gavin se pone en el asiento del copiloto sin nada que decir.

Ella prende el auto y espera a que Lincoln ya no sea visible para empezar a avanzar.

-Gavin. –Dice Lori en voz baja.

Gavin voltea a ella en silencio y confusión.

-Una palabra de esto y te mueres. -Amenaza Lori pero su tono hay una amalgama de pena, inseguridad y arrepentimiento por tener que decírselo.

El hombre algo asustado levanta la mano para sobarle la espalda pero decide no hacerlo y baja la mirada incomodo por el largo viaje que les tocara hacer.

…

Notas:

Sin notas esta vez. No olviden la review.

Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	17. El gas del miedo de Jonathan Crane

Flecha blanca Capítulo 17 El gas del miedo de Jonathan Crane

Hace cuatro años en una ciudad conocida por siempre estar nublada, donde incluso los días agradables son grises en cuanto a clima y humor un científica se encuentra en algún laboratorio de tercera jugando con algunos químicos.

Aquel hombre de edad mediana se ajusta sus lentes mientras mueve el mechón castaño que le tapa los ojos.

Revuelve lentamente un líquido rojo hasta volverlo lila. Se relame los labios mientras que se limpia el sudor. Toma lentamente el tubo con líquido morado para verterlo dentro de una pequeña capsula amarilla.

-Sí. Parece estar listo. La logré gasificar. –Susurra ese hombre mientras anota ese último procedimiento en su libreta. Con algo de descuido escribe unos cuantos números.

Con nerviosismo ve el reloj y suspira por ver que ya es la media noche. Acaba de perder el bono de puntualidad en su trabajo pero siendo sinceros a él no podría interesarle menos.

-Bien, bien, bien. Ya está lista, solo… ¡A Cobblepot! La probare en él cuando llegue. Esto finalmente completara la investigación. –Grita el hombre de manera alegre mientras ríe de manera nerviosa. -….. Muy pronto la gente dejara de tener miedo. –Ríe ese hombre mientras se retira de manera apresurada.

No se percata de que allí está la libreta con apuntes junto a la capsula.

Minutos después una silueta femenina en traje negro entra con sigilo y revisa ese laboratorio tomando algunos químicos y la libreta.

Se escuchan pasos en el exterior alertando a la mujer y esta corre de manera apresurada olvidando así la capsula.

-¡Idiota la olvide! –Grita el científico afuera mientras busca las llaves de su puerta.

Al entrar nota que su laboratorio este desacomodado pero decide ignorarlo por las prisas. Se acerca a la capsula y con verte otro liquido azul dentro.

-Eso quitara la reacción negativa. –Susurra el hombre mientras guarda la capsula en su bolsillo. Trata de escribir en su libreta pero nota que no está. Eso sin duda lo deja algo preocupado pero tiene el consuelo de tener los cálculos dentro de su cabeza.

…

En el presente una joven adulta rubia lee la libreta de aquel científico mientras vierte químicos en el mismo orden que están anotados. A pesar de estar confundida por la ortografía tan descuidada logra hacer que el líquido rojo se torne en un líquido de tonalidad magenta. Ella sonríe de manera victoriosa mientras ríe por su alegría.

-¡Vekar! Está listo. –Grita ella con alevosía.

…

En la cama de Lily, Jordan se mantiene dormida mientras que inconscientemente susurra y tiembla. Aquellos susurros suenan a lamentos llenos de dolor y miedo.

Lincoln puede observar eso, sabe lo que es. Es miedo a volver, a la sensación de que al momento de abrir sus ojos se encuentre en donde sea que la llevaron a ser una dependiente al mirakuro.

-Li…Lincoln. –Susurra Jordan de manera nerviosa sin abrir sus ojos.

-¿Sí Jordan? –Pregunta Lincoln inseguro mientras se acerca a ella.

-…Tengo frío.

-Lo siento, te traeré una manta.

-¡No!...Solo…. Solo abrázame por favor. –Suplica la chica llorando por el dolor que siente en su pecho. El tener que haber visto el cuerpo de cuatro chicos que quería con todo su corazón sin cabeza simplemente le causa tanto dolor y soledad. Simplemente quiere tener algo a que aferrarse.

Lincoln suspirando de manera triste se recuesta en su cama y la abraza de manera en la que sus brazos rodean su vientre con delicadeza. Acerca su cuerpo al de ella mientras cierra los ojos.

Jordan deja de temblar, sigue sollozando pero ya no tiene frío.

Ella necesita ayuda. Tras todo lo que ha perdido se puede intuir que es una persona por demás dañada pero aún está cerca de la salvación.

Lincoln recuerda a aquella chica rusa que conoció hace un par de años. Ella estaba dañada desde su niñez, se la arrebataron y aun así pudo ser capaz de tener esperanza, de seguir viviendo.

Si eso logró ella teniendo una vida llena de dolor Jordan aún puede seguir adelante. Conoce a la persona correcta para hacer que sus demonios salgan pero contactarla requiere cierto esfuerzo y duda que tan siquiera venga por un simple favor.

Pero tiene que ayudarla, ella es de las únicas amigas que le quedan. No quisiera que muera por no haber actuado antes.

Con inseguridad Lincoln toma su celular y le manda un mensaje a alguien esperando a que eso pueda hacer alguna diferencia.

…

-¿Entonces cual dijiste que era su propuesta Vekar? –Pregunta Morgan confundido tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que dice su científico en jefe.

-Bueno es algo difícil explicarlo. Así que es mejor que mi amiguita querida Alice sea la que le explique. Ella pensó en la idea. –Dice Vekar algo inseguro mientras presenta a la mujer.

Alice algo nerviosa le muestra varios frascos de ese líquido morado y los pone enfrente de Morgan para que los observe.

-Mi mentor Jonathan Crane perfeccionó este líquido al que bautizó como ´´Toxfear´´ con sus notas y mi intelecto fui capaz de hacerlo un compuesto gaseoso. Con esto podremos tomar a los líderes de los carteles demás carteles y hacer que nos teman. –Cuenta Alice llena de entusiasmo mientras espera una reacción positiva de su jefe.

-… Entonces. ¿Harás que nos obedezcan con gas? –Pregunta Morgan con poco entusiasmo.

-No obedecer; Temer. Créame que esto nos dará la ventaja sobre todos. –Afirma Alice manteniendo su sonrisa.

Morgan toma un frasco para verlo. A su mera perspectiva parece simple jugo de uva pero obviamente una científica como Alice no perdería su tiempo en hacerle una mala broma, pero tampoco parece ser un producto de utilidad.

-Alice, nosotros no podemos perder el tiempo con tonterías así. Con simples líquidos no podremos generar nada de respeto o miedo. Se necesitan acciones o ventas millonarias. –Explica Morgan mientras devuelve el frasco.

Alice se decepciona por eso mientras su mirada desaparece lentamente. Cambia a un semblante molesto mientras niega con la cabeza.

-No lo entiendo. Usted dice que quiere iniciativa y algo que le dé la ventaja pero la desprecia cuando se la muestro en bandeja de plata. –Dice Alice levantado la voz.

-Alice. –Susurra Vekar con miedo.

-Esto es la respuesta a nuestra competencia hostil. Si me hace caso controlara todo Michigan, será un rey en lugar de un simple vendedor de drogas. –Grita Alice de manera furiosa.

No hay respuesta de Morgan. La única reacción es un puñetazo en la nariz tan rápido que ella no pudo ver venir. La fuerza fue la suficiente como para sacarle sangre.

Adolorida se pone de rodillas mientras que con su mano detiene el sangrado de su rostro. Empieza a respirar de manera apresurada mientras ve a Morgan acercarse a ella.

El hombre se agacha para verla cara a cara con un gesto de ira. La toma de su mentón para que no pueda desviar su mirada. Ella siente miedo por la incertidumbre de lo que pasara.

-Eres buena en química, sabes fabricar buen mirakuro y otras drogas útiles. Así que dedícate a eso y tiraras esa puta basura color morado. –Dice Morgan forzando su voz para no gritar. Se levanta de nuevo y le da una última bofetada haciéndola caer al piso mientras Alice llora.

Ella con indignación toma sus frascos y sale corriendo de la oficina mientras Vekar solo ve eso con tristeza.

Morgan solo se encoge los hombros mientras saca algunos papeles. Se los pasa a Vekar con cuidado.

-Necesito que alguien haga inventario del laboratorio. –Ordena el hombre sin nada más que decir.

Lori ve como Alice corre hacia el laboratorio. Le da curiosidad saber el porqué de su enojo así que la sigue con cautela.

Dentro del laboratorio una molesta Alice empieza a llenar algunas capsulas del líquido.

-Ese imbécil no me cree. ¡Es justo como el profesor Crane! No confía en que lograre grandes cosas. ¡Pues se lo mostrare, la toxfear les abrirá los ojos a todos! –Grita Alice con odio mientras termina de llenar las capsulas.

Lori puede ver como ella saca una bolsa para ropa y abre la bragueta para revelar una capucha negra con algunos cinturones para sostener las capsulas.

Ve que también en el brazo hay una especie de cañón como los que usan los fumigadores para soltar el gas venenoso que llevan.

Lori arquea una ceja pensando en lo peligroso que resultara dejarla ir sola. Desde que conoce a Alice siempre ha pensado que era una mujer algo volátil, lo cual no es conveniente cuando se trabaja con químicos peligrosos.

Alice se pone ese traje y camina directo a la salida trasera. Algo insegura Lori decide seguirla, después de todo cuando un loco en traje sale a la calle significa que otro loco en la calle saldrá a detenerlo.

Nadie más debe saberlo, viendo la posibilidad de encontrarse con Lincoln es seguro que Morgan querrá ir armado hasta los dientes y no puede permitirse eso.

…

Lily se encuentra enseñándole uno que otro movimiento de artes marciales a Luan, Leni y Luna pero ambas chicas creen que esta simplemente fingiendo saber algo. A pesar de eso reconocen que es muy buena en gimnasia.

-Y si físicamente tuviera la fuerza necesaria podría ahorcarlas con esta llave. –Afirma Lily orgullosa.

-Jaja. Claro que si campeona. –Dice Luan de manera alegre.

-¿Pero cuáles llaves usarías? ¿Las de tu casa? –Pregunta Leni confundida.

Luna solo rodea los ojos mientras sonríe por ver a Lily mostrando más posiciones.

Lynn pasa por la habitación y ve con curiosidad la pose que hace la pequeña rubia. Se da cuenta que es una posición letal.

-Oye Lily ¿Tu hermano Oliver te enseñó esa llave? Porque es una técnica muy avanzada. –Afirma Lynn impresionada.

Luna y Luan voltean hacia Lynn con incredulidad y luego a Lily quien las ve con una mirada presumida.

-Les dije que eran artes marciales verdaderas. –Se burla la niña de sus hermanas mayores.

Luan nota que en su reloj ya marcan las ocho de la noche y se preocupa. Oliver le parece un buen hermano mayor ¿Por qué dejaría a su hermanita sola por dos noches con completos extraños?

Aunque a Leni y su madre les encanta la idea de cuidar a Lily y mimarla ella no deja de sentir angustia por el bienestar de su hermano mayor.

-Oye Lily ¿Oliver está bien? Ya es la segunda noche en la que no llega. –Pregunta Luan algo preocupada llamando la atención de Luna.

Ahora que se percata ella tampoco ha visto que Oliver tan siquiera la llame para preguntarle por Lily o por ella.

Lily nota las miradas tristes de sus hermanas y se muerde un labio mientras piensa en las palabras correctas.

-Bueno es que… Una amiga suya tuvo una recaída y él la está cuidando. Dijo que prefiere que yo esté en un ambiente sano. –Explica Lily algo nerviosa.

A Luna esa historia le conmueve. La idea de que Oliver ayude a quien tiene problemas de drogas como Lucy y esa nueva amiga suya, es un buen ejemplo para su hermanita y quizá una gran figura paterna si tiene suerte.

-Que amable chico. Mándale un mensaje de mi parte diciendo que te cuidare hasta que pueda volver. –Pide Luna mientras acaricia el cabello de Lily.

-Sí. Quédate el tiempo que quieras. –Dice Rita desde afuera de la habitación.

En la habitación de Lisa ella recibe un mensaje interesante. Ve el teléfono y nota que es de Lori.

´´Prepara cualquier remedio para gases tóxicos´´

La pequeña prodigio se encoje de hombros y busca químicos para evitar intoxicaciones. También saca un maletín lleno de medicinas.

Al mismo tiempo que eso pasa la pequeña nota que se activa una alarma. Un robo en un banco local, suspira calmada mientras le manda una alerta a Lincoln.

…

-Robo en el banco del centro.

Lincoln observa la alerta y lentamente se separa de Jordan para listar su traje. Antes de salir ve a Jordan por última vez mientras suspira con intranquilidad.

-Volveré Jordan, te ayudaré. –Promete el joven mientras camina hacia la salida.

Jordan despierta y con una mirada de temor observa la pared unos segundos mientras piensa.

Lincoln se va y ella estará sola de nuevo. Sin familia u hogar confinada a un mundo de secuestradores que siempre la buscaran. Todo eso si Lincoln no vuelve para protegerla.

Puede sentir como el mismo chico que la sedujo y después secuestró se la lleva de nueva mientras ella ve con horror como sus amigos también son llevados a la fuerza.

No quiere vivir eso de nuevo, simplemente necesita compañía. Quiere que él este con ella y para eso ella debe estar para él.

Con prisa se levanta de su cama y toma el pasa montañas que le pertenecía a su traje de ninja. Corre directo a la salida mientras ve como Lincoln toma rumbo, puede sentir su cuerpo pidiendo por más mirakuro pero por su amigo decide usar su propia energía, de todos modos sabe a dónde ir.

…

Un auto funerario es detenido por una oficial de policía El vidrio es polarizado por lo que no se puede ver quien conduce.

-Señor necesito ver su licencia y permiso. –Pide la oficial de manera seria.

El vidrio baja de manera lenta y revela a un hombre usando una máscara que parece estar hecha de costal negro que le da una apariencia de un espantapájaros. Voltea lentamente a la oficial y con su palma abierta dispara un gas amarillo proveniente de su muñeca.

La mujer tose por eso mientras trata de dispersar el aire. Empieza a respirar agitadamente mientras ve que el espantapájaros está haciendo rostros horrendos que parecieran sacados del mismo infierno.

El sujeto solo baja la mirada mientras ve a esa oficial gritar de pavor. Como si estuviera viendo algo que le causa dolor.

Vuelve a subir el vidrio mientras va a un rumbo desconocido. Saca una foto de Alice que se encontraba en su bolsillo y la mira con odio.

-No debiste robarme hija. Te castigare por eso mi pequeña Alice. –Dice el hombre en tono vengativo.

…

Lincoln llega con su carcaj preparado, estacionándose unas cuantas calles lejos de la vista de los oficiales que rodean el lugar.

Dispara una flecha de su carcaj y esta saca un largo cable que lo lleva hasta el techo del edificio.

…

Lori también dentro del banco aprovecha para llevarse algunos billetes para su familia. Ella ve que Alice parece impacientarse mientras aplica un poco de gas purpura sobre un guardia.

El sujeto empieza gritar mientras se retuerce luchando contra el aire.

-Perfecto. Esperen a que Morgan vea como subyugue al vigilante. –Sonríe Alice de manera maquiavélica.

Se escuchan disparos afuera alertando tanto a Lori como Alice quienes ven que una inmensa nube de humo alertó a los policías para que vayan del lado contrario de la calle.

Se escuchan dos explosiones simultáneas en el exterior tanto como en el interior del banco.

Alice voltea a la nube de humo y levanta la mano donde puede disparar el gas. Conociendo el modus operandi de quien causo esa explosión tiene prevista la situación y pone su otro brazo frente a su cara. Recibe una flecha pero no parece dolerle. Incluso la flecha saca algunas chispas pero no parecen hacerle nada.

-Idiota ¿Crees que no sé de tus flechas eléctricas? Mi traje esta hecho de pana y algunos materiales aislantes. No me puedes electrificar. –Dice Alice confiando en que eso lo desmotivara.

Alice saca un cuchillo y corre con torpeza hacia la nube de polvo. Lori la ve desaparecer en la nube de polvo mientras lentamente empieza a caminar en dirección a la puerta trasera.

Sin darse cuenta por una de las salidas de emergencia Jordan entra al banco aprovechando la distracción policiaca. Observa esa nube de polvo dispersándose.

Lori en su distracción choca contra su hermano menor y ve la mirada que el tiene. Es una mirada confundida pero en cierto modo aliviada.

-Entonces. ¿Quién es la loca de capucha? –Pregunta Lincoln dudoso.

-Alice Crane. Una amiga del trabajo. –Responde Lori.

-Entonces solo la noqueare. No quisiera que pierdas otra….

-¡Ahí estas! ¡Flecha blanca!…. Y veo que tienes a mi amiga de rehén. Descuida Lori yo te salvare pero no respires. –Alice apunta su arma hacia ambos.

Lincoln apunta su arco hacia Alice y le dispara en la pierna pero la flecha solo se encaja en su pierna sin hacer efecto.

El arquero voltea a la chica y asume que ese traje esta relleno de algún material que frena las flechas, quizá kevlar. Con suspiro resignado decide ir mano a mano contra ella.

Ella corre hacia ambos y Lincoln prepara su arco para recibirla con un golpe. También se dirige hacia ella, aprovechando su lentitud por culpa de ese traje y se agacha para apuñalarla en el estómago pero el cuchillo no parece hacerle daño.

Alice toma con el cuello de Lincoln para sostenerlo, apunta su arma hacia su cara mientras ríe con malicia.

Lincoln reacciona ante eso de inmediato tomando la flecha enterrada en su pie y encajándosela cerca de su cuello.

Ella grita por eso y aleja se aleja de Lincoln mientras empieza a respirar de manera agitada. Todavía manteniendo su brazo apuntando a Lincoln.

-Prepárate Flecha blanca. Vas a temer…. Todos le temerán ¡A la espanta pájaros! –Grita Alice con furia.

Se escucha un disparo. Algo que pareciese detener el tiempo para todos presentes.

Lincoln siente su cuerpo tratando de buscar la herida de bala pero no hay nada. Jordan mira impresionada lo que pasó. Aprecia con detenimiento como Alice lentamente observa a la joven adulta con mascara.

Lori apuntando su arma con humo saliendo de esta indicando que está recién disparada ve con seriedad a Alice mientras aprecia lentamente una fuga de gas morado en su traje.

-¿Estas con flecha blanca? ¿Después de todo lo que Morgan ha hecho por ti? –Pregunta Alice molesta.

-No te hagas la idiota. Tú sabes bien que él trata como mierda a todos… Además yo amo a flecha blanca. –Afirma Lori en el segundo exacto en que le dispara a otra de las capsulas liberando todo el gas de golpe.

Su gran error es el hecho de que el gas entre más espacio tenga más puede expenderse. La nube de gas morado logra llegar hasta Lincoln mientras rodea completo a Alice.

-¡No! –Grita Alice mientras inhala todo el toxfear al momento de arrodillarse.

Lincoln también inhala parte de ese gas y empieza a hiperventilarse mientras se arrastra por el suelo. El arquero empieza a sudar de manera inmediata mientras ve a Alice gritar de miedo, retorciéndose en el suelo.

Jordan corre directo a Lincoln inhalando parte de ese gas inhalándolo también y toma a Lincoln.

Lincoln grita asustado mientras ve como Jordan cambia lentamente de forma de un espantapájaros. Aquel espantapájaros se le acerca en silencio mientras lentamente se mueve su cabeza de un lado al otro tambaleante como si estuviera inspeccionando a Lincoln. Siente la agitación en todo su cuerpo pero lo único que puede ver es al espantapájaros frente a él.

Respirando de manera intranquila puede escuchar su corazón latir a velocidades anormales. El espanta pajos toma sus hombros con violencia y empieza a gritar frente a Lincoln abriendo una boca que no debería existir. Lincoln ve aquel vacío negro en esa boca expandiéndose de maneras anormales.

El grito parece sacado del mismo infierno mientras Lincoln empieza a llorar por no saber lo que sucede.

De repente un trueno ilumina toda esa oscuridad por un segundo. Pero ese segundo basta para ver algo que no entiende pero le da más miedo que el espanta pájaros. Solo es una silueta negra pero en la parte del cuello una bufanda roja como la misma sangre logra resaltarse.

-¡No! ¡Sueltame! –Grita Lincoln lleno de terror mientras se retuerce tratando de alejar a Jordan de su cuerpo.

Ella también algo híper ventilada abraza a Lincoln con fuerza para poder llevárselo.

-¡Corre Lori! –Grita Jordan pateando a Alice para que el gas no se libere cerca de ella.

-¡Lisa! ¡Llévala con Lisa! –Ordena Lori mientras se tapa la nariz con su ropa. A pesar de tener un pasa montañas eso la hace sentir más segura.

Jordan asiente al momento de correr directo al agujero que Lincoln hizo. Lori decide ir por la puerta que tomo Jordan para evitar que los vean juntos.

Al salir del banco Lori busca alguna opción para llegar a su vehículo, ambas partes del callejón están rodeadas de policías.

Con molestia ve el basurero y cree que se puede esconderse allí hasta que la noche pase.

Siente como un montón de telas rasposas la rodea y una garra.

-Se llevaran a mi Alice pero tú me ayudaras a salvarla. Luego de eso… Te ayudare con tu amor infectado. ¿Entiendes? –Susurra una voz alterada de manera que suene terrorífica mientras sobra el cuerpo de Lori con cierta perversión.

Lori siente como sus pechos son masajeados y empieza a llorar pensando en lo peor.

-No te preocupes. Esto solo hace que vean que hablo enserio, realmente no me gusta el abuso sexual. –Vuelve a susurrar mientras que con una de sus garras corta parte del mentón de Lori haciéndole una cicatriz que no podrá quitarse.

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunta Lori llorando.

-Yo soy el verdadero espantapájaros. –Afirma el encapuchado mientras que con su mano libre suelta un gas negro haciendo que los dos se camuflen con la noche misma.

….

Dentro del banco la policía finalmente decide entrar solo para ver que Alice se encuentra retorciéndose. Algunos inhalan por error el gas y empiezan a retorcerse mientras que el capitán ordena máscaras de gas para proceder con el arresto.

…

Lily durmiendo agitadamente despierta llena de sudor por un extraño presentimiento. Como si algo le alertara sobre algún tipo de sufrimiento.

Ve que Lisa también se encuentra despierta arreglando algunas cosas por una llamada urgente.

No sabe porque pero cree que necesitara crear más agua de lázaro. Lo único malo es que los ingredientes son escasos, caros y todos están en su casa.

Lisa por su parte está llorando mientras con miedo y furia toma todo lo que preparó para llevarlo a su bunker.

Lily sin tener que pensar mucho se da cuenta de lo que está pasando por lo que corre al bunker también.

Lana en el patio practica su puntería con arco mientras sus perros observan con tranquilidad. Incluso desde hace unos días le pidió a Leni que le hiciera una capucha.

Es de color azul y a diferencia de la de su hermano, esta tiene mangas y no está hecha de cuero sino de algodón.

Quizá la llamen flecha azul considerando que a su hermano lo llaman flecha blanca. Sería un nombre genérico, le gustaría más que la llamen ´´perra salvaje´´ o ´´Ladrido nocturno´´. Eso sin duda sería mejor que un nombre derivado.

Le emociona poder ser capaz ayudar a Lincoln en el futuro. Incluso Lily podría enseñarle esos movimientos que le enseño en Nanda parvat. Ya puede visualizarlo.

Ella usando a sus perros junto al arco mientras que Lily usa sus puños limpios para pelear contra los malos. Su nombre de heroína sería ´´destello lila´´ y junto a ella y Lincoln serian conocidos como ´´Los vigilantes de Royal Woods´´

Escucha algunos pasos detrás de ella, ve que Lisa y Lily corren con prisa al bunker. La mera curiosidad la hace ir con ellas.

Ignora donde la flecha callo pero haber visto a donde fue notaria que la flecha en efecto callo demasiado cerca del centro de la diana.

…

Lincoln no sabe dónde está. Juraría que hace tan solo unos segundos un espanta pájaros lo estaba asustando pero ahora se encuentra en una habitación llena de oscuridad a excepción de una silla donde una silueta apenas notable, invisible de no ser por la bufanda roja que tiene en el cuello está sentada.

-Dímelo Lincoln. –Susurra esa silueta repetidas veces con rapidez.

Lincoln arqueando una ceja se siente atraído a quien quiera que sea esa persona. Pero no entiende. ¿Qué quiere que se lo diga?

-Vamos Lincoln dímelo, dime tu secreto Lincoln, dímelo ya Lincoln. –Vuelve a susurrar con velocidad esa persona.

Lincoln da un paso más cerca a esa silueta y esta se levanta para revelar una persona idéntica a él solo que de cabello negro.

-¡Dime tu secreto Lincoln! ¡Dímelo ahora! –Grita esa persona de manera psicópata tomando a Lincoln del hombro.

Lincoln trata de reaccionar con una patada en su pecho pero esa persona no parece inmutarse. Recibe un puñetazo en la cara como respuesta y al caer al suelo ve que esa persona ahora se encuentra a varios metros de distancia.

Lincoln trata de tomar su arco y flechas pero no tiene nada en su espalda. Asustado voltea a su alrededor viendo una enorme estatua de mármol de su familia entera, pero su lugar en el centro esta vació. Incluso Lily está allí pero él no.

Se ven tan tranquilos allí, como si nada estuviera mal. Pero siente que algo está mal, siente que su ausencia allí no debería ser pero en cierta manera siente que es un detalle que puede dejar pasar.

-Son hermosas Lincoln, una imagen muy feliz pero lástima que es falsa. –Dice esa persona de bufanda negra apareciendo a un lado de Lincoln y oprimiendo un botón que hace volar la estatua en literalmente nada.

-¡No! –Grita Lincoln molesto y voltea para golpear al tipo pero de nuevo ya no está.

Escucha algunos golpes de un martillo. Como si estuvieran clavando algo contra el suelo. Voltea a la dirección de donde salen esos sonidos solo para ver a Sergey golpear con su prótesis de martillo unas estacas.

-Tú estabas muerto. –Dice Lincoln aterrado.

Sergey voltea y revela un enorme agujero en su pecho con fragmentos de hielo. Ve con desinterés a Lincoln mientras vuelve a su trabajo de enterrar la estaca.

-¿Tú trabajo? –Pregunta Lincoln confundido.

-¡Mira amigo! Tengo que poner esta última estaca porque se debe poner la siguiente aquí. Así que por favor no me interrumpas. –Pide Sergey mientras vuelve a martillar.

-¿Siguiente? –Lincoln confundido ve lentamente a los lados y abre los ojos hasta donde estos puedan abrirse.

Las cuatro cabezas de sus mejores amigos. Empalada en cuatro estacas metálicas. Todos con una expresión de miseria en el rostro. La sangre todavía puede verse chorrear por debajo del cuello.

Al borde del vomito o llanto Lincoln aguanta sus ganas de descontrolarse por esa escena. Voltea un segundo mientras colapsa al suelo por el dolor en su pecho. Niega repetidas veces con la cabeza mientras empieza a sollozar.

-No. ¿Qué les hiciste? –Pregunta Lincoln con furia pero ya no está Sergey allí. Solo hay cuatro cabezas empaladas y una estaca vacía.

-Dímelo Lincoln o te mostrare la verdad. –Susurra aquel tipo de nuevo.

Lincoln descontrolado da varias vueltas hasta llegar de nuevo a las estacas donde se encuentra el muchacho de bufanda roja tomando a Jordan del cuello con un cuchillo en sus manos.

-Espera… Por favor. –Suplica Lincoln aún arrodillado. Ya no puede contener su llanto. Ella es su amiga, de las pocas amigas que tiene. No quiere perderla.

-No le hace daño sí, me dices tú secreto. ¿Por qué lo haces? –Pregunta ese personaje moviendo lentamente el cuchillo en el cuello de Jordan sacándole algo de sangre.

Lincoln piensa un segundo a lo que se refiere. Siente incertidumbre por querer averiguar lo que quiere.

-No sé de qué hablas. –Responde Lincoln temeroso.

-¡Respuesta incorrecta Lincoln Loud! –El sujeto grita y entierra el cuchillo en el cuello de Jordan haciéndola ahogarse por su propia sangre.

Lincoln lleno de lágrimas se arrodilla en aquel suelo mientras niega lo que acaba de ver. No sabe de lo que habla y eso causo que muriera, así como Clyde murió, así como Liam, Rusty y Zack. Ahora Jordan. Porque él no supo que hacer.

Retorciéndose en el suelo Lincoln ve como el chico de la bufanda roja camina hacia él para que lo pueda ver desde abajo.

-Solo dímelo Lincoln. Dime porque y esto se acaba. –Susurra el muchacho.

Lincoln lleno de furia grita para levantarse de inmediato y tratar de lanzarle un puñetazo pero este lo esquiva riéndose.

-Ya estas entendiendo Linky ¡Pronto me lo…. –Un puñetazo en la cara lo interrumpe y con sangre en su rostro ve como Lincoln lleno de furia se acerca a él.

Le da risa. Verlo así de emocional resulta un deleite para él porque significa que pronto lo aceptara.

Lincoln inhala profundamente un segundo pero al momento de abrir sus ojos de nuevo ya no hay nada. Solo su casa de la infancia vacía.

Frustrado se recuesta en su sillón mientras sigue llorando. Piensa en aquellos rostros empalados junto a sus expresiones.

Esos chicos tenían familia. Hermanos, hermanas, padres que los amaban y ahora no solo les queda llorar. Porque no pudo salvarlos.

Les fallo y ahora lo único que piensa es en enmendar su error matando a quienes los lastimaron.

….

Jordan cargando a Lincoln siente molestia por como él se retuerce tratando de forcejear.

Lincoln le lanza un golpe a su amiga pero ella incluso si lo recibe con dolor no se deja perder. Agradece que la moto los llevo todo el camino hasta la casa pero vaya que incluso así era una molestia.

-¿Por qué lo haces? –Pregunta Lincoln a la nada mientras voltea a todos lados con descontrol.

-Porque eres mi amigo Lincoln. –Responde Jordan recibiendo otro golpe.

No sabe porque el camino hacia el bunker es tan largo si solo está en su patio. No tiene sentido pero siente que ha caminado por kilómetros.

Ve que Lisa le indica desde el exterior del bunker que entre y corre hacia ella aún sintiéndose lenta y pesada.

No está dispuesta a perder a Lincoln. Él le hizo una promesa por lo que lo mínimo que puede hacer es hacerle la misma a él.

-¡Jordan! –Grita Lincoln como un demente mientras empieza a llorar.

-Descuida Lincoln. Aquí estoy. –Responde Jordan abrazándolo con más fuerza.

….

En la carroza fúnebre del espantapájaros Lori conduce intranquila mientras aquel hombre arroja unas cuantas capsulas a un ataúd. Tambien arroja una botella de escoses dentro.

Se mueve un segundo para ajustar un tanque de gas para que apunte directo a la ventana y atar otro tanque al ataúd.

-Señor espantapájaros, literalmente solo estoy siendo su chofer. ¿No pudo contratar a alguien más para hacerlo? –Pregunta Lori algo aterrada tratando de relajar la situación.

-Quienes contrato se mueren por exigir más dinero. Es mejor rehenes aterrados, son más leales. –Responde el espantapájaros. -…. Gira a la izquierda y metete entre el tránsito. –Ordena mientras toma una metralleta bastante gruesa.

Lori hace caso con miedo y cerrando los ojos lo hace. No quiere ver lo que pasa, el simple sonido de las balas siendo disparadas le sirven para darse una imagen.

Las balas que el espantapájaros dispara tienen suficiente calibre como para atravesar su auto y aun así golpear de manera dañina la camioneta policiaca donde transportan a Alice.

-¡Da la vuelta! –Ordena el tipo riendo de manera maniaca.

-Literalmente esto es lo peor. –Grita Lori llorando mientras le da vuelta al auto para que la puerta trasera quede en posición directa a la camioneta policiaca.

El espantapájaros gira la perilla del tanque atado al ataúd y este sale disparado justo directo a la camioneta destrozándose por el impacto contra el vehículo y sacando una inmensa nube de gas rojo.

-Dame tres minutos. Si aceleras te mueres, si algún policía se acerca giras la perilla del tanque detrás de ti. Usa esto. –El espantapájaros le arroja una máscara de gas a Lori y emprende su camino hacia la camioneta policiaca.

Lori en el auto empieza a llorar mientras se pregunta ¿Cuando su vida se volvió un manicomio viviente?

Simplemente no entiende cómo ayudar a su hermana con un aborto ilegal la llevo al punto de ayudar a un demente a liberar a otra demente.

…

Lincoln escucha gritos afuera de su casa. El instinto le dice que corra hacia allí pero una parte de él le pide quedarse para evitar cualquier responsabilidad.

Pensándolo un poco se resigna y corre hacia el origen de esos gritos imaginándose lo peor. Pero lo peor no es nada comparado a lo que está viendo.

Ese ser idéntico a él pero de bufanda roja ríe dementemente mientras tiene a todas sus hermanas y sus padres atados con una soga en una vieja plataforma de ejecuciones.

-¡Todo lo que amas muere Lincoln Loud! ¡A menos que me digas porque lo haces ellas también! –Grita con furia ese sujeto.

-¡Yo no sé de lo que hablas! ¡Libéralas! –Exige Lincoln con violencia.

-¡Mientes con todos tus dientes! ¡Tú sabes de lo que hablo! ¡Desde que vista a esa chiquilla siendo amenazada por mí lo sabias! –Responde el sujeto enojado mientras toma la palanca, listo para moverla y dejar caer a su familia.

Lincoln con furia observa al sujeto y un inmenso odio en su corazón crece al mismo tiempo que la sonrisa de ese sujeto se hace más grande.

-¿Enserio? Solo una noche de conocer a Jordan y ya quieres darle todo tu amor ¿Verdad? Vaya que eres una puta emocional Lincoln Loud. ¡Y es por eso que me dirás porque lo haces! –Grita el sujeto de pelo negro jalando la palanca y dejando que su familia caiga para que las sogas empiecen a asfixiarlos.

-¡No! –Lincoln finalmente roto empieza a llorar por ver el rostro de todas sus hermanas, de su madre y de su padre esforzándose por respirar.

-¡Dímelo! –Grita el sujeto de nuevo mientras Lincoln mira al piso negando y llorando.

…

Lincoln atado a la cama grita mientras se retuerce como si tuviera que ir a algún lado pero no puede moverse.

-¡No! ¡Ellas no! –Grita Lincoln de manera demente mientras el monitor de Lisa indica como el ritmo cardiaco está aumentando.

-¿Cómo que no sabes qué hacer? –Pregunta Lisa a una pantalla donde en un monitor se encuentra un hombre anciano de lentes gruesos.

-Señorita Loud soy físico nuclear no un experto en toxinas. Enserio quisiera ayudarla a salvar al arquero pero no se me ocurre nada. –Responde ese anciano alterado.

-¡Martin tienes que pensar en algo! Ningún calmante que le eh dado ha funcionado y pronto sufrirá un infarto. –Vuelve a gritar la pequeña prodigio mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Lana ve toda esa escena callada mientras siente miedo. ¿Alguien enserio le hizo eso a su hermano? ¿Todo porque él quiere hacer el bien en la ciudad?

Ese miedo lentamente se convierte en enojo mientras aprieta sus dientes con fuerza.

Lily trata de calmar a Lincoln pero sus movimientos erráticos cerca de químicos hacen que no pueda acercarse a él sin riesgo a derribar algo que pueda dañarlo.

-Linky. –Susurra Lily asustada mientras lloriquea.

Después de todo lo que han pasado. El mismo hijo de Ra´s al Ghul que con valor peleo para ayudarla contra el mayor maestro de artes marciales, el mismo hermano de la bratva que soporto una pelea contra una de las cabezas del cerbero ahora está retorciéndose perdiendo la cordura que tiene.

-Mi única idea es dejar que su corazón deje de latir para que la toxina abandone su cuerpo. Pero eso requeriría dejarlo muerto unos minutos y el desfibrilador no tendría efecto alguno. –Explica el profesor a través de la pantalla.

-¡Eso es lo opuesto a ayudar! –Grita Lisa llorando.

-…Lo siento señorita Loud pero no soy capaz de ayudarla esta vez. –Se disculpa Martin apenado.

Jordan ve en silencio como su amigo está pasando por todo ese dolor mientras baja la mirada. Sabiendo que le quitaron algo más que ella amaba.

Todas ignoran cierto olor a gas que emana de la habitación. Todas excepto Lily.

Mientras ellas están distraídas buscando la manera de salvar a Lincoln Martin ve algo extraño en la imagen de la pantalla. Considera que es interferencia pero ¿Qué clase de interferencia tiene forma humanoide?

….

Una puñalada al corazón es nada comparado al tener que escuchar como cada miembro de su familia se asfixia lentamente. Desearía recibir la puñalada, así las cosas terminarían más rápido.

Aún escucha las respiraciones lentas, son débiles pero puede escuchar cada una de esas quejas. Solo quiere que pare, solo quiere liberarse de todo eso.

-Puedes salvarlas Linky. Solo dime tu secreto. –Ordena su doble de cabello negro.

Lincoln finalmente desesperado voltea al cielo gritando para sacarse el pecho todo.

-¡Me gusta! ¿Eso querías escuchar? ¡Yo disfruto tener victimas! –Confiesa Lincoln destrozado.

Las cuerdas de su familia se cortan dejándolos caer al suelo para que puedan respirar.

El doble de pelo negro camina lentamente hacia Lincoln para darle unas palmadas en la espalda y le sonríe.

-Cada persona a la que le eh enterrado una flecha para que mueran…. Yo disfruto hacerlo. Me gusta saber que esas personas ya no abrirán sus ojos. –Llora Lincoln con furia mientras ve a sus hermanas y padres inconscientes en el suelo.

-Si. Eres un asesino, todo lo que tocas muere y ahora que lo has aceptado déjame hacer que ya no sientas culpa por disfrutarlo. –Ofrece ese tipo de pelo negro con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

Tal como una serpiente tentando a Eva. Este ser de cabello oscuro se mantiene al lado de Lincoln prometiéndole una satisfacción eterna solo si deja de sentir culpa por quienes mata. Solo disfrutarlo sin que el remordimiento moral lo agobie, no estar atado a una moral.

Lincoln dudosamente acerca la mano hacia esa persona. Pensando que sería mejor solo matar por placer, no pensar en que hace el bien para su familia e incluso después de que todo acabe aún pueda seguir matando a los que él quiera. Ninguna promesa falsa de limpieza, solo un arquero asesinando gente por el mero gusto de hacerlo.

-Lincoln. –Susurra una voz dulce.

Aquella voz que lo mantuvo cuerdo lo que quedaba de su niñez y en su presente. Alguien que le ayudo a vivir con esperanza.

Lincoln voltea para ver que Lily está sana y salva. Allí sonriéndole con inocencia. Le acaricia la mejilla mientras limpia la humedad en su rostro.

-No eres ese monstruo Lincoln. No eres quien se mancha las manos con sangre por un negocio o beneficio personal. –Dice Lily con inocencia mientras abraza a su hermano.

-Pero todas esas vidas… Mis amigos… Lucy, Luan…. Tu. –Llora Lincoln frente a su hermanita.

-Jordan, Lana, Lori y todas las personas que a tu manera has salvado. Todo porque te pones esa capucha y velas por nosotros. –Responde Lily feliz.

-¿Y el muchacho al que mataste de manera lenta? Pudiste solo romperle el cuello pero quisiste verlo sufrir. –Asegura el doblen de pelo negro.

-Pero en ese momento cargaste a tu hermanita lejos de allí y tuviste la fuerza para consolar a su amiga. –Añade Lily.

-Por tu culpa murieron hermanos de la bratva gracias a las acciones irresponsables que tomaste. –Dice el doble ya desesperado.

-Y sin embargo no solo fuiste por tu hermana sino que liberaste a todas esas chicas incluso si ni siquiera hablaban tu idioma. Porque ellas necesitaban ayuda. –Vuelve a responder Lily mientras abraza su hermano y este llora en su pecho.

-Lily tengo miedo de convertirme en un monstruo. De no ser ese hermano que te cuido todos estos años. –Confiesa Lincoln adolorido por saber que disfruta el matar a la gente.

-Si te vas por ese camino yo me asegurare de redirigirte. De ser la mejor versión de Lincoln que puedas ser. Un Lincoln que tire flechas porque protege a quienes deben ser protegidos, un Lincoln que es mi padre y la persona en la que yo me quiero convertir cuando crezca. Por favor Linky… Despierta. –Suplica Lily entre lágrimas mientras su hermano mayor le sonríe.

-No merezco una hermana como tú. –Dice Lincoln cargando a su hermanita y caminando hacia ningún lado, solo hacia donde quiera que el sendero los lleve.

El doble de pelo negro los ve irse mientras lentamente aprecia que se está convirtiendo en polvo. En silencio acepta su destino sabiendo una cosa... Realmente nunca morirá.

Al desaparecer queda su bufanda roja, enterrándose en la tierra tiñendo una parte de ese paramo negro en rojo.

….

-Por favor Lincoln. No puedo perderte, tu eres todo lo que eh tenido. –Suplica Lily tomándole la mano a un más tranquilo Lincoln.

Ninguna sabe como pero de repente Lincoln término calmándose. Lily habría jurado sentir una presencia y escuchar algunos pasos junto a ese olor a gas.

Igual que Jordan juraría haber sentido un pequeño pinchazo en su brazo pero en realidad se sintió como una picadura de mosquito.

En ese mismo instante Lincoln se calmó y ahora está dormido con su ritmo cardiaco totalmente normal.

Nadie presente e incluso tras el monitor entiende que fue lo que paso pero sin duda consideran que fue todo un milagro. Ahora solo queda esperar a que Lincoln despierte.

Lana y Lisa con lágrimas de alegría mientras toman la otra mano de su hermano. Jordan también se encuentra alegre por ver que Lincoln lograra recuperarse de esa toxina. Solo jura que en cuanto vea a Alice le va a aplastar la cara.

…

Afuera del bunker el espantapájaros camina lentamente hacia Alice y Lori quienes están viéndolo con temor. Lori en especial parece verlo con más resentimiento que miedo.

Él saca una última capsula de color azul y se la da a Lori.

-Escuche que tienes una hermana adicta. Haces que inhale esto y ya no deseara ningún tipo de alcohol, nicotina o droga….En cuanto a ti. –El espantapájaros se quita la máscara revelando su rostro para ver a Alice con sus propios ojos.

Ella llorando de manera insegura le sonríe mientras siente la mano de su padre sobar su rostro de manera lenta.

-Papá yo….

-Está bien Alice, el punto es que ahora estamos juntos y sé que no volverás a robarme jamás hija mía. –Dice el Jonhatan Crane de manera siniestra mientras le da un abrazo a Alice.

-…Solo quería probar que podría seguir con tu legado. –Llora la chica como si hubiera perdido toda esperanza.

Jonathan se despega del abrazo y la ve una última vez con una sonrisa que solo un padre le podría dar a su hija.

Con su guante con garras las encaja en el cuello de Alice haciendo que esta empiece a ahogarse con su propia sangre. A pesar de eso la mirada de orgullo que Jonathan tiene no desaparece, solo sigue allí mientras ve a su propia hija morir.

Lori se aterra al ver esa escena mientras empieza a llorar temiendo que ella sea la siguiente en morir.

Alice al caer al suelo muere en el patio de los Loud con una expresión de pavor en su rostro. Jonathan se agacha lentamente y le da un último beso en la frente a su hija.

Feliz ve una muestra de sangre nueva. Algo único en la vida, sangre infectada con mirakuro combinada con los efectos del toxfear. Quiere investigarla lo más rápido posible para averiguar que causó esa inmunidad y como puede recrearla.

Lori solo ve como aquel loco se aleja hacia algún lugar desconocido. No le interesa a donde será, solo quiere que sea lo más lejos posible de su familia.

Se arrodilla frustrada mientras sigue llorando al lado del cadáver de Alice Crane. Solo esperando a que la noche y por ende la pesadilla que vivió termine de una vez.

…

Notas.

Sin notas esta vez. Pero con gusto un agradecimiento a quienes siguen el fic.

Siempre que leo sus reseñas me inspiran a seguir mejorando por ustedes. No olviden su reseña. Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alías un cricio más y nos leemos pronto.

Posdata el profesor Martin que aparece es Martin Stein, mejor conocido como una de las mitades de Firestorm.


	18. Lo que mereces

Capítulo 18 Lo que mereces

Un enorme y musculoso hombre albino. Otro de origen puertorriqueño, dos hombres blancos, uno de canas notorias y el otro completamente calvo.

Los cuatro están tranquilos bebiendo un poco de agua mientras se mantienen atentos a una presentación de Morgan y Vekar quienes están mostrándoles unas diapositivas.

Hablan de un proyecto que promete darles el control de todo Michigan, el tener todo un estado a su merced es algo que le interesaría a cualquier jefe criminal.

-Michigan es un estado grande. Tenemos una frontera con Canadá por lo que traslados internacionales están a la vuelta de la esquina, tiene bellos lagos y bosques por lo que recursos no faltan y hay varias ciudades y pueblos llenos de compradores o proveedores, llenas de territorios ya conquistados o luchas constantes. –Explica Morgan de manera entusiasta mientras muestra un mapa de todo el estado.

-Al punto Morgan. –Dice el hombre canoso con aburrimiento.

-Darhk tiene razón ve al punto. Ya conocemos las maravilla de Michicgan, incluso tengo una casa en Royal Woods para vacacionar con mi hijo y los Queen aquí. –Añade el hombre puertorriqueño con desesperación.

-Damien, Malcolm por favor les pido paciencia. Toda buena exposición requiere un buen planteamiento incluso si el punto se siente ambiguo. –Explica el hombre calvo con tranquilidad.

-Gracias señor Luthor. Usted si es paciente. –Afirma Morgan con alegría.

-Por favor proceda, me interesa ver a que quiere llegar.

-Bien, volviendo al tema. Hay millones de personas viviendo en todo Michigan, eso no solo incluye compradores y aliados, también encapuchados que disparan flechas, policías honestos y fiscales de distritos que quieren limpiar el estado entero. Yo les propongo... La diapositiva Vekar.

Vekar cambia la diapositiva entera hacia una que tiene la foto del estado completamente en rojo a excepción de unos cuantos puntos iluminados de verde que conforman un área de una ciudad y tres pueblos a la redonda.

Los cuatro presentes confundidos ven con desconfianza ese mapa. Todas esas zonas marcadas son territorio ajeno al de las operaciones de Morgan.

Malcolm sin duda tiene un presentimiento de que no es una marca aleatoria.

-Lo llamó el proyecto San Andrés. Un terremoto por cada área del estado excepto estas tres zonas donde…

-Sera el único lugar habitable de todo Michigan. –Interrumpe Malcolm con seriedad.

Morgan asombrado empieza a aplaudir de manera cínica hacia Malcolm mientras nota la mirada desafiante del hombre.

-Que locura. Propone genocidio a la mayor parte de un estado. ¿Cómo lo haría? –Pregunta el hombre Albino rompiendo su silencio.

-Sí. Es decir un terremoto masivo es una casualidad mínima y aleatoria por área ¿Cómo propones crear terremotos de manera voluntaria? –Pregunta Damien intrigado mientras ríe por sentir la visión del plan. -….…No digo que es un mal plan, admiro la pasión y lo alto que apuntas.

-Con esto. –Morgan apunta a la diapositiva la cual cambia a la foto de una máquina de considerable tamaño, tan grande como una camioneta familiar.

Malcolm al ver eso se sorprende puesto que reconoce ese artefacto. Es el mismo con el que se originó un plan años atrás en ciudad Star.

-¿Lo reconoces Merlyn? Es el generador sísmico que se utilizó años atrás para destruir una parte de tu ciudad y triunfo. –Afirma Morgan entusiasmado.

-Leí sobre eso. El gran terremoto de Glates que acabo con la vida de quinientas personas. ¿Fuiste tú Malcolm? –Luthor voltea a Malcolm quien ve a Morgan con desconfianza.

Malcolm Merlyn callado ve que está acorralado, ninguno de los presentes a excepción de él han mostrado rechazo ante tal idea. Sabe que es una locura que va más allá de todo tipo de moral que conoce pero a nadie de la sala parece indignado.

-…Entonces ¿Recrearas a escala masiva el terremoto de Glates? ¿Por qué? –Pregunta Merlyn de manera seria.

-Bueno el terremoto de Glates fue hecho para eliminar el área más pobre de ciudad Star. Este es para que solo exista un área en todo el estado, un lugar en el que nosotros seamos la ley. –Responde Morgan con maldad en su voz.

Todos los presentes se observan entre sí mientras susurran algunas cosas. Malcolm ve a Morgan con sospecha mientras se sienta y piensa en lo que ese plan implica.

Todas esas personas muriendo mientras que los pocos sobrevivientes tendrán que ser sometidos a una dictadura llena de drogas y crimen.

-Ese plan requerirá manufacturas una gran cantidad de generadores sísmicos y eso requiere un gran presupuesto ¿Tiene algo para nosotros que sirva como un seguro? –Pregunta Luthor de manera intrigada.

-¿O solo quiere dinero gratis bajo falsas promesas? –Añade el Albino.

-Whale por favor, deja que el hombre responda. –Pide Damien entusiasmado por seguir escuchando.

-Bien. No solo vine para pedir presupuesto y prometerles dar acceso libre a mi ciudad. Les daré soldados para que puedan marchar tranquilamente sin miedo a los policías o héroes. –Dice Morgan mientras chasquea los dedos.

Vekar de inmediato les da una caja de frascos con Mirakuro. Los cuatro líderes lo toman sorprendidos de que tengan consigo una cantidad considerable de aquel líquido.

Luthor levanta la mirada a Morgan quien está sonriendo esperando su respuesta.

-Mis compañeros y yo deliberaremos esta propuesta. Manténganse al pendiente porque sin duda lo contactaremos. –Anuncia Luthor con tranquilidad.

Morgan asiente y se retira con Vekar, ambos salen para llegar a su limusina. Donde Gavin los está esperando con una tableta.

Morgan nota la mirada baja de Gavin y le preocupa saber qué es lo que le pasa a su subordinado.

-¿Qué pasa Gav? Hoy se supone deberíamos estar festejando. –Anuncia Morgan con alegría mientras le da palmadas a Gavin.

Arrepentido de lo que va a hacer Gavin le da la tableta a Morgan con un video preparado a reproducirse. Morgan con una mirada confundida lo toma y reproduce.

Tras unos segundos de verlo su rostro feliz desaparece y pone una expresión de decepción ante el video.

-Esa perra. –Susurra Morgan con molestia.

Gavin lamentándose niega con la cabeza temiendo lo que va a pasar.

…

Esa tranquila mañana Lincoln se encuentra acurrucado junto a Jordan. Ambos en paños menores y sudorosos se sienten cómodos teniéndose a su lado.

Después de una experiencia que casi le cuesta la salud mental le alivia un poco saber que puede relajarse con ella y también que sus hermanitas no tuvieron que verlo morir.

Lily practicando con un palo ve que su hermano mayor dejo la puerta abierta. Nota como él abraza a Jordan con cariño incluso si esta dormido. Le alegra que su hermano sea feliz con alguien, merece eso. Pero incluso así no puede evitar sentirse algo celosa sabiendo que ahora tiene que compartirlo, dicho eso prefiere que tenga a alguien que se quede solo aun cuando ella nunca lo abandonaría.

Además de que Lincoln en estos momentos quizá quiera descargar su pena y frustración de una manera en la que no se requiera tirar flechas. Lo que sea preferiría no saber de esas cosas a tan corta edad pero gracias a Ra´s al Ghul y sus métodos de enseñanza eso le es imposible.

Quizá pueda patrullar con Lincoln en la noche, así tomaría algo de practica cuando eventualmente ella tenga que tomar una capucha propia y ayudarlo a limpiar la ciudad. Le encanta pensar que ambos serán un dúo increíble.

Lincoln despertándose alista su ropa para poder ir al campo deportivo, después de todo tiene que mantener su fachada ante la gente y le sirve de excusa para ver a sus dos gemelas favoritas.

-¿Lincoln? –Pregunta Jordan soñolienta.

-Saldré con Lily. Tu puedes acompañarme si quieres. –Dice Lincoln tranquilamente.

-No… Creo que quiero descansar, ayudarte con esa toxina me dejo agotada. –Responde Jordan.

-Eso fue hace dos días pero supongo es algo que agotaría a alguien. Yo aún tengo unas cuantas pesadillas ¿Te veré en la noche?

-Aquí te esperare.

Lincoln feliz se agacha para besar a Jordan y ella le corresponde. Se siente bien poder tener algo normal en la vida de un adolescente aunque las circunstancias de la relación sean anormales.

-Hay que lindo me conseguiste una nueva mamá. –Dice Lily entrando a la habitación.

-Hola Lily. –La chica la saluda con alegría. Se levanta para darle un abrazo a la pequeña y esta se lo corresponde.

Lily debe admitir que de hecho se siente lindo tener a otra chica en la casa. Incluso compartiendo a su hermano puede confiar en Jordan como otra hermana más, eso quiere decir que ahora tiene diez hermanas en lugar de nueve. Se siente bendecida.

…

En la casa Loud, Rita y Lynn sr están lavando los trastos. Su esposo puede ver que Rita está completamente feliz, hace tanto que no la ve así de sonriente, incluso en sus mejores días desde la pérdida de su hijo ha estado tan emocionada.

-Rita ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? Te ves más viva de lo usual.

-Bueno Lynn es que desde el momento que Oliver y Lily empezaron a venir me he sentido feliz. Las chicas adoran jugar con Lily, las gemelas y Lisa adoran hablar con Oliver. Siento que sería lindo tenerlos más cerca. –Explica Rita con entusiasmo.

Leni escucha eso desde la sala y les pone más atención.

Lynn abre los ojos hasta el punto que no puede hacerlo más, mira directamente a su esposa confundido por lo que acaba de insinuar. A él le gusta tener a Lily para que las niñas jueguen pero ¿Oliver? No le gustaría que un adolescente lleno de hormonas este en la casa con todas sus hijas, en especial con Luna. Ella tiende a involucrarse mucho de manera sentimental con otras personas.

No le gusta tener que pensar que su hija es una cualquiera pero sin duda es algo promiscua y sigue siendo su hija, debe cuidarla.

-Lynn, sé que es una decisión muy importante pero aún tenemos un espacio vacío y él probó ser una persona responsables… Además viste su casa, no me gustaría que una pequeña como ella viva en esas condiciones. –Afirma Rita con autoridad.

Una emocionada Leni grita con emoción en su mente, corre directo a su habitación para empezar a hacerles ropa a ambos.

Lynn algo inseguro ve a su esposa. No quiere romperle el corazón pero tampoco es una idea que la apasione.

-Deberemos discutir eso Rita, creo que las chicas también deberían tener voz y voto. –Dice Lynn apenado.

-Sí, les daré la noticia esta noche. –Rita feliz vuelve a lavar los platos ignorando la actitud insegura de su esposo.

Arriba las gemelas están jugando unos cuantos videojuegos en una televisión personal que Lola ganó para su habitación en un concurso de talentos.

Lola no entiende la repentina obsesión de Lana por los videojuegos de disparos, los únicos que realmente le gustaban eran aquellos que trataban de atrapar criaturas mágicas, porque decía que era emocionante imaginarse tener tantos animales así a su lado.

Lana juega aquellos videojuegos para poder mejorar sus reflejos, incluso activo la sensibilidad al máximo al punto de ni siquiera ver de dónde vienen las balas al recibirlas. Trata de acostumbrar su vista para que en la vida real sea capaz de poder reaccionar incluso antes de tiempo.

-¡Chicas, ya va a ser hora de sus clases de tiro con arco! –Anuncia Lynn de manera entusiasta.

-¡Vamos a ver a Oliver! –Gritan ambas gemelas al unísono mientras arrojan el control y corren hacia la puerta.

Luan y Luna escuchan como las gemelas corren entusiastas hacia las escaleras mientras mencionan el nombre de Oliver. Ambas se ven directamente y deciden ir con ellas para poder ver a su amigo especial.

En la habitación de Lucy ella y Lori están sentadas en la cama. Lucy parece tener puesta una máscara de gas que se conecta directamente con una pipa llena de líquido rojo.

Lori intranquila ve eso. Recuerda que esa mascara es la misma que tenía Alice al momento de su muerte. Aún puede ver como Lincoln salía de ese bunker y se llevaba el cadáver de la chica para que nadie lo encontrase, prometiéndole que jamás la encontraran.

Ahora Lucy nerviosa está a punto de prender la pipa pensando en que es lo que Lori insistió tanto en que probara si ella es de las que más tratan de evitar que consuma.

Lori temerosa piensa en que es una idea arriesgada darle esa cosa pero ese espantapájaros no parecía ser de la clase de persona que mienta o bromeara. Debe tomar el riesgo por el bien de su hermana, su instinto le dice que debe hacerlo.

Lucy finalmente accede y prende el encendedor para que ese líquido se convierta en gas y pueda inhalarlo.

Su hermana mayor sonríe levemente esperando que ella finalmente no tenga la necesidad de drogarse otra vez.

En el bunker Lisa revisa las cámaras de seguridad. Ahora sin distracciones trata de entender que paso en esa noche donde Lincoln se recuperó de manera tan repentina, posiblemente tenga que ver con ese olor a gas que olfateó antes.

Una llamada por teléfono interrumpe sus observaciones. Ve en el identificador que es su compañero Martin. Atiende con gusto.

-Profesor Stein ¿A que le debo la llamada? –Pregunta Lisa tranquila.

-Lisa por favor dime que estás en tu bunker. –Pide el profesor por la otra línea.

A Lisa le extraña el tono tan alterado que tiene su colega científico. Usualmente es un hombre tranquilo.

-¿Sucede algo profesor Stein? Se escucha intranquilo.

-Lisa escúchame, no me queda mucho tiempo. Ya tomaron al señor palmer y al doctor Wells por lo que es preciso decirle que necesita tomar medidas de precaución adecuadas.

-¿Martin de que hablas? –Pregunta la niña ya alterada.

Se escuchan algunos disparos en la otra línea. Lisa aleja un poco el teléfono de su oreja para no aturdirse tanto.

-¡Señorita por el amor de todo lo que es bueno manténgase a salvo! –Grita Martin antes de que la línea se cortara dejando así solo un enorme pitido audible.

Con temor en todo su cuerpo el primer instinto de Lisa es llamar a Lincoln. Pedirle ayuda para que salve a Martin Stein de lo que sea que le esté pasando.

Sus dedos se congelan al momento de escuchar disparos afuera del bunker. Empezando a llorar revisa las cámaras de la casa solo para presenciar que varios hombres se están llevando a sus hermanas presentes y sus padres.

-¡Oh no! –Grita Lisa aterrada mientras se abraza a si misma llorando.

Quiere ayudarlos pero incluso estando alterada es lo suficientemente lista como para saber que salir en contra de ellos sería suicidio. Quiere llamar a su hermano pero su cuerpo no le responde a su cerebro, parece solo ser capaz de llorar al presenciar tal escena.

…

Lynn y las demás están en su camioneta manejando hacia donde esta Oliver. La deportista admira en el portavasos un bumerang que Oliver le regaló la noche que fue por Lily. Ya tenía uno de madera y era divertido usarlo pero según Oliver este bumerang sin duda es algo especial.

Le gusta el diseño aunque de ser por ella lo pintaría rojo pero como es un regalo de su amigo no quiere hacerlo.

Luan y Luna sienten algo de envidia por eso. Luna en especial cree que no debería regalarle cosas así a sus hermanas, pero no se molestaría si él le diera algo así, incluso ella le daría otro regalo aún mejor.

Luan se consuela mentalmente sabiendo que ella lo beso en los labios primero. Aunque cuando lo piensa bien no se sintió tan bien como esperaba, quizá fue la falta de cooperación de Oliver.

Las gemelas solo alistan sus arcos y flechas para que Oliver les siga enseñando más cosas. Mientras Lola sigue en lo básico, Lana siente que quiere avanzar a algo más complicado como disparar y correr al mismo tiempo.

Sus pensamientos son detenidos cuando un auto se cruza en medio de la calle haciendo que Lynn tenga que frenar de manera repentina.

La deportista algo alterada ve hacia arriba preocupada de que golpeo algo pero lo que está enfrente es de hecho peor.

Dos hombres armados bajan de la camioneta apuntándoles. Luna ve a los lados y nota como están rodeadas por otros dos autos, no hay posibilidad de escapar.

Lola y Lana se abrazan asustadas mientras Luan se ocupa de tomarlas para hacer que se sientan más seguras.

En la calle Morgan es quien les apunta con una mirada de ira en su rostro.

…

Lincoln y Lily se encuentran en el campo de tiro con arco. Lily dispara dando así en el centro de la diana.

-Impresionante Lily. Quizá algún día puedas superarme. –Dice Lincoln aplaudiéndole a su hermanita.

-¿Algún día? Linky creo que ambos sabemos que soy mejor que tú. –Responde Lily de manera engreída.

Ambos hermanos se ríen por eso. Lincoln con entusiasmo le da un abrazo a su hermanita y levanta para fingir que hace volar.

Lily alegre ríe por eso mientras le devuelve el abrazo a su hermano mayor. Le encanta simplemente jugar de esa manera, ya sea en Nanda parvat, en una mansión rusa o en el campo de entrenamiento, si pudiera ella guardaría momentos así para siempre.

Finalmente Lincoln baja a Lily y toma su teléfono para llamar a Lynn, le es extraño que a esta hora no haya llegado. La línea suena unos segundos y finalmente contestan.

-Lynn es Oliver, quiero saber si…

-Las tengo a todas. –Susurra la voz de Morgan a través del teléfono.

La sonrisa de Lincoln desaparece, ahora es un semblante serio mientras que en su mente lo único que hace es preocuparse por saber de quién es esa voz.

-Solo ocupe el descuido de Lori en el banco para conectar todos los puntos y fue aún más fácil el que la castaña vestida de rojo me haya dicho que llevaban a las niñas a entrenar tiro con arco.

-Si les haces algo…

-Si quieres que sigan respirando me vas a hacer caso. –Ordena Morgan irritado.

Lincoln callado suspira por saber que el tipo está hablando enserio. Con solo saber que las tiene sabía que tendría que rebajarse para mantenerlas vivas.

-Hay una limusina enfrente del centro deportivo, llevas a la niña contigo y se suben. Pronto todo acabara. –Morgan cuelga la llamada dejando a Lincoln enojado.

Lily insegura le toma la mano a su hermano mayor y el voltea a Verla. La pequeña puede ver que su hermano ya se encuentra con los ojos húmedos.

Lincoln se agacha para tomarla de nuevo y poder cargarla como si fuera la última vez que la fuera a abrazar. Respirando de manera agitada Lincoln besa una y otra vez la mejilla de Lily, pensando de nuevo en que ya no tendrá más oportunidades de hacerlo.

-Lily… No quiero mentirte Lily…

-¿Lincoln? –Habla Lily preocupada.

-Tranquila Lily. Solo… -Lincoln se queda callado al no saber cómo reaccionar o que decir. Solo abraza a su hermanita esperando lo peor.

Lily aún sin entender lo que sucede se da cuenta de algo, va a ser el peor momento de su vida y de la vida de Lincoln. Pero aun así Ra´s al Ghul, Anatoly y Leonard le han enseñado a ser fuerte por aquellas personas que ama y si tiene que sufrir ella lo hará siempre y cuando Lincoln pueda estar a salvo.

Así sin más ella se aferra al abrazo de Lincoln mientras espera lo peor.

…

En algún lugar de Nanda parvat Ra´s al Ghul mira por la ventana de su castillo con melancolía, viendo hacia el este preocupado.

-Padre ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta Nyssa intranquila.

-No lo sé Nyssa. Simplemente me siento triste. –Responde Ra´s al Ghul con un tono miserable. Suspirando de manera pesada.

…

Las horas pasan. Cada miembro de la familia Loud a excepción de Lisa están alineados en un bosque lejos de la ciudad.

Lincoln puede ver a sus hermanas llorar de miedo. A sus padres aterrados y a Lily resignada. Viendo la cantidad de hombres armados sabe que es imposible defenderse de cualquier cosa.

Rita puede ver que todas sus hijas y esos dos están llorando por el terror de la situación mientras ella solo piensa en protegerlas de alguna manera. Quisiera estar al lado de su esposo pero esos sujetos la golpearon la primera vez que intento tomar su mano.

Morgan los ve. Todos esos rostros llenos de pavor, pensando que están viviendo su peor pesadilla pero lo que no saben es que es un sueño placentero lo que viven ahora comparado a lo que él hará.

Leni llorando ve que Lily no parece estar asustada, la menor solo tiene una mirada derrotista.

No lo entiende. ¿Por qué una niña tan joven no está aterrada en estos momentos? Ella a su edad incluso estaría inconsciente por el terror que siente en estos momentos.

Lincoln voltea hacía Leni y la mira de manera triste. De todas sus hermanas ella es la más inocente en todo, ella solo disfrutaba de jugar con Lily y hacerle vestidos, si hay alguien que no merece nada de lo que le pasara es ella. Ninguna de sus hermanas lo merece.

Finalmente desesperanzado sabe que es su último día en la tierra por lo que le da un último vistazo a toda su familia esperando a que ellas puedan superar su pérdida otra vez.

-Gavin. Tómales una foto… Sera la última foto de la familia completa. –Ordena Morgan con seriedad.

Un apenado Gavin les toma una foto entera a los trece miembros de la familia. Ve unos segundos a Lori y ve la mirada de odio que ella le dedica, se la merece pero era decir la verdad o hundirse más en secretos y traiciones.

-Lori yo….

-Gavin cállate. –Ordena Morgan enojado.

El hombre obedece a su jefe mientras baja la mirada sin querer ver que pasara.

-Bien… Oliver Allen, flecha blanca o debería decir Lincoln Loud.

Toda la familia se asombra al escuchar eso a excepción de Lori y Lana. Cada hermana y sus padres voltean a Lincoln pensando en que es imposible que todo este tiempo él estaba frente a ellas y jamás lo notaron.

La falta de negativa de Lincoln es la respuesta que necesitan para saber que es verdad. Siempre fue él disfrazado bajo otro nombre.

Luan niega con la cabeza mientras se da cuenta que no solo beso a su propio hermano sino que también le gusto y lo que es peor… Tantas veces que pudo abrazarlo desde que lo volvió a conocer y no lo hizo.

Rita en el fondo lo sabía y por ende sabía que esa era su Lily. Solo se negaba a creerlo para que su corazón no se volviera a romper.

-¿Linky? ¿Eres tú? –Pregunta Leni llorando.

De inmediato recibe en golpe con una escopeta en la cara por parte de Chandler.

-No se te ha dado permiso de hablar perra. –Dice Chandler de manera sádica mientras ríe.

Lana aterrada ve como ese chico le rompe la nariz a su hermana mayor. En su pecho siente una terrible furia que le aprieta el corazón y quiere salir para lastimarlo.

Lincoln ve a ese muchacho. Lo recuerda de la escuela primaria, siempre fue un patán pero jamás espero ver que se convirtiera en un monstruo. Sin duda es un monstruo con el que acabaría en cualquier segundo.

Todas calladas vuelven a ponerle atención a su hermano. Aún sorprendidas de saber que él está allí otra vez.

-Esto es lo que mereces Lincoln. Te metiste con una persona que no había hecho daño. Pudiste seguir jugando al arquero en las calles, matando vendedores o simples ladrones. ¡Diablos incluso pedófilos! Pero cuando te metes a la guerra contra un sistema que no conoces, bueno eso es un error fatal. –Morgan terminando de hablar golpea a Lincoln en la cara haciéndolo caer al suelo.

El joven de pelo blanco esforzándose por contener el dolor lentamente es levantado por Morgan otra vez y este lo obliga a verlo a los ojos.

Morgan puede ver la enorme voluntad de Lincoln con tan solo tenerlo cara a cara. Es la mirada de un hombre que no le teme a morir.

No debería, no es su intención matarlo. Quiere romperlo por completo hasta que esa voluntad ya no exista. Aunque se pregunta de donde habrá sacado aquella fortaleza.

Morgan se levanta y chasquea los dedos. Pone sus manos en tal posición que indica que está esperando a que le dieran algo.

Dean se acerca con el arco y flechas de Lincoln para dárselas a Morgan quien las toma con calma.

-Es curioso, los olvidaste en la escena del crimen cuando Alice te roció con esa porquería. Me tomo unos miles de dólares sacarlo de las evidencias en la estación de policías pero lo conseguí. –Explica Morgan mientras carga una de sus flechas.

Lincoln aceptando su destino se levanta sin decir nada. Solo espera que el tiro no sea en la cabeza. Ve a Morgan con odio sabiendo que lo que pasará es inevitable pero sin duda no hay nada de lo que se arrepienta.

Sus padres ven como su único hijo está dispuesto a morir por el bien de su familia.

Lynn ve a su esposa llorar y negar de manera desesperada. Sabe que ella ya ha perdido a su hijo las veces suficientes. Ella merece tenerlo en brazos y poder decirle lo mucho que lo ha extrañado.

-Eliges Lincoln. ¿A quién le disparo la flecha? –Pregunta Morgan seriamente.

Lincoln se asusta al escuchar eso y de repente esa mirada confiada desaparece convirtiéndose en una de terror absoluto.

Ve que Morgan ya está apuntando hacia su hermana Lola. Lleno de pavor cierra su puño con el deseo de lanzarle un golpe pero el escuchar las armas siendo desenfundadas por los hombres de Morgan lo frena.

-Decide ahora. –Ordena Morgan manteniendo la flecha cargada.

-No puedes hacerme….

-¡Puedo y lo hare! ¡Decide! –Grita Morgan molesto.

Lincoln retrocediendo ve su familia asustado. No va a decidir, es incapaz de hacerlo incluso sabiendo que no tiene opción. Llorando niega con la cabeza al darse cuenta de que de todas formas alguien morirá, lo único que pide es que sea él.

-¡No! –Grita Lynn sr levantándose.

Varias personas le apuntan a la cabeza pero eso no parece importarle a Lynn.

Todas sus hijas, su hijo y esposa ven como el hombre se mantiene levantado ante todos los armados. Incluso Morgan parece estar sorprendido.

-¿Lynn? –Pregunta su esposa débilmente.

-Mi esposa ya sufrió la perdida de dos de sus hijos. Ella no merece más dolor y con gusto seré tu victima si dejas que sus hijas e hijo vivan. –Afirma Lynn llorando mientras ve a su único hijo.

Lincoln negando con la cabeza da unos pasos hacia su padre sin querer creer que está ofreciendo su vida.

Morgan debe reconocer que tiene valor. Para ser un hombre en un ambiente de estrógeno Lynn aún demuestra ser un verdadero hombre, puede respetar eso.

-Usted señor es un gran padre, lástima que su hijo no merece un padre como usted.

-Papá por favor… Por favor. –Lincoln llorando ve que su padre se encuentra viéndolo con orgullo.

-Lincoln no importa lo que creas o como te sientas yo siempre te amare y estaré orgulloso de la persona que e… -Una flecha justo en medio de los ojos de Lynn interrumpe las palabras del orgulloso padre.

-¡Papá! –Gritan todas sus hijas e hijo llenos de dolor en su voz. Con cada cuerda bocal que tienen y es capaz de funcionar gritan por su padre.

-¡Lynn! –Grita Rita destrozada al ir hacia el cuerpo de su marido.

Ya sin poder contenerse Lincoln lleno de furia le atesta un golpe en la cara a Morgan haciendo que retroceda.

Antes de poder continuar Gavin le dispara en el hueso de la pierna derecha haciéndolo arrodillarse. Pero aún lleno de ira observa como Morgan se limpia la sangre de su nariz.

Todos apuntan sus armas hacia Lincoln preparados para llenarlo de plomo pero Morgan les indica que no lo hagan.

-Merecía eso. –Dice Morgan tranquilo y le devuelve el puñetazo a Lincoln haciéndolo caer.

Quisiera poder seguir haciéndolo hasta que pierda la conciencia pero hay algo más importante que debe hacer. Apunta su de do a Vekar y le indica que venga.

Vekar con un hacha se le acerca a su jefe y se la da. Morgan la toma y arroja enfrente de Lincoln.

-Traigan a la pequeña. –Ordena Morgan.

Dos hombre toman a Lily quien aun llorando no se esfuerza en luchar. Solo quiere que todo acabe de una vez.

Ella es puesta enfrente de su hermano quien la mira completamente perdido. Él está llorando por pensar en lo peor. No le gusta verlo así, el pensar que alguien tan fuerte tiene miedo hace que pierda su confianza.

-Lincoln… Todo estará bien. –Asegura Lily mientras es sometida por esos dos hombres.

-Por favor no la mates. –Suplica Lincoln hacia Morgan.

-¿Matarla? Solo tiene siete años chico. No le voy a hacer daño… Tú lo harás. –Asegura Morgan con una mirada malvada.

Lincoln ve a los ojos a Morgan y niega mientras trata de retroceder pero uno de los hombres de Morgan lo toma de la espalda y empuja hacia su hermanita de nuevo.

-Dwight usa el marcador.

Dwight temeroso se acerca a Lily y sin decir nada le marca una línea por debajo del codo derecho.

-Córtale el brazo a tu hermana o le vuelo el cerebro a tus otras nueve hermanas y a tu madre. –Amenaza Morgan con seriedad.

-No. –Dice Rita débilmente mientras ve la escena.

Sus demás hermanas sienten miedo de que tan siquiera le haya ordenado esa locura. Ven con horror como Lily es sometida por los hombres.

Lori siente culpa por pensar que es la responsable de toda esta situación. De no haber ido a ese banco Lincoln estaría muerto por el gas pero jamás considero que conseguiría las grabaciones de la cámara de seguridad gracias a los noticieros y ahora están allí.

Lincoln no puede hacerle eso a Lily. Prometió protegerla desde mucho antes del día del barco. Prometía que siempre la cuidaría desde el momento en el que ella nació. Ella es su bebita, es todo lo que tiene.

-Lincoln hazlo. –Pide Lily llorando.

Él joven ve que su hermanita también está asustada y no entiende porque le pide algo tan horrible como que le corte el brazo. Niega mientras escucha que las armas son cargadas y los seguros retirados.

-Lincoln una vez… Cuando estabas en coma Lisa me conto que las primeras palabras que me dijiste es que yo era el amor de tu vida y todo lo que harías lo harías por mí y para mí…. Por favor no dejes que maten a mis hermanas o a mi madre. Por favor. –Suplica Lily envuelta de lágrimas.

-Tienes hasta diez. –Anuncia Morgan con sequedad.

Lincoln con miedo observa el hacha y luego a Lily.

Todas sus hermanas le suplican que no lo haga, que busque otra manera de salvarlas.

-Uno…

Lincoln lentamente acerca su mano hacia el hacha.

-Dos…

Puede sentir el mango en las yemas de sus dedos mientras empieza a respirar agitadamente por quinta vez en la noche.

-Siete. –Grita Morgan molesto.

Lily ve como la palma de Lincoln se encuentra apretando el hacha. Solo cierra los ojos esperando lo peor.

-¡Ocho!

-¡No! –Grita Lincoln al momento de levantar el hacha y cortarle el brazo a su hermana menor.

Completamente destrozado siente como las manchas de sangre y los gritos de Lily manchan su cuerpo y resuenan en su cuerpo. Sigue gritando mientras su hermana comienza a retorcerse apretando con fuerza el área del brazo cortado.

Vekar con varias vendas se le acerca para poder tratar las heridas de la pequeña. Lincoln intenta oponerse pero es apartado por dos subordinados.

-¡Lily! –Grita Lincoln arrepentido sin poder parar de ver a su hermanita llorar en el suelo.

Rita llorando trata de ir por su bebita pero de nuevo se lo impide los hombres armados.

Todas las hermanas lloran al ver como Lily sufre. Leni no puede creer que le hayan hecho eso a una simple bebé y se niega a aceptar que fue Lincoln quien lo hizo.

-No…. No. –Es lo único que puede decir Lori al ver como Lincoln se esfuerza en ir a consolar a su hermanita.

Morgan los deja llorar y lamentarse unos minutos, lo suficiente como para que Lily sea por lo menos vendada de la manera correcta.

Se acerca a Lincoln lentamente y hace que lo vuelva a mirar a los ojos. Ve que aquella voluntad e ira han sido remplazadas por confusión e inquietud. Al fin se ve como un adolescente normal se vería al presenciar lo peor que uno puede hacerle a su familia.

Puede sentir la culpa en los ojos de Lincoln así como la falta de ganas por vivir. Sabe que ya no será una amenaza.

-Esto es lo que mereces Lincoln Loud. Todas las acciones que sembraste ahora están aquí cosechadas… Yo no hice esto, fuiste. –Dice Morgan seriamente mientras se levanta y camina hacia su vehículo.

Les hace una señal a sus hombres para que también se retiren. Todos obedecen y los que tienen a Lincoln lo llevan a rastras hacia una camioneta sin que él luche por tan siquiera liberarse.

-¡No! ¡No me quiten a mi bebé! –Grita Rita al ver como se llevan a Lincoln. -…..!Es mi bebé! ¡No se lleven a mi bebé!

Lily con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tiene y aun goteando sangre de su brazo camina hacia ellos luchando por alcanzar a su hermano mayor.

Chandler se le acerca y le mete una patada en la cara que finalmente la deja inconsciente. Todo enfrente de cada una de las chicas.

Lana llorando ve con ira a Chandler y después a su hermano quien está siendo llevado lejos de ellas…. De ella. Por primera vez en su joven vida Lana sabe lo que es el verdadero odio.

Y así casi todas las mujeres de la familia Loud están allí. Viendo con dolor a su hermanita inconsciente al igual que su brazo amputado. Ninguna sabe qué hacer y ¿Las pueden culpar? ¿Qué se puede decir tras una noche como la que ellas han vivido?

…

Notas

Realmente no quería escribir este episodio, porque siento que el hacer sufrir a los personajes que amamos es cruel. Pero así como la vida tiene momentos bellos la vida también quita y a veces más de lo que da.

Quería mostrar que no siempre se va a poder ganar, que hay consecuencias para las acciones que uno hace.

Depende de ustedes decirme si lo hice bien o mal, yo solo quería expresar esta parte del fic. Incluso si no quería escribirla por ser algo cruel incluso para mí siento que debía estar sí o sí.

Dicho esto. Yo soy PenguinArrow y nos leemos pronto.


	19. Perros

Capítulo 19 Perros

¿Qué es lo que motiva a una persona a seguir adelante? ¿El amor? Probablemente. Es una fuente de energía emocional necesaria para la salud humana tanto física como psicológica pero incluso así uno puede amar a alguien y no sentirse motivado. ¿Sus creencias? Si bien es cierto que la gente se aferra a los ideales que tienen debido a que son sus valores y opiniones muchos se dejan pisotear o los tiran a un lado una vez les parecen decepcionantes.

¿Entonces que es ese algo que siempre mueve a uno durante toda su vida? Aquella sensación que nos alienta a levantarnos cada mañana y decir ´´Puedo con esto´´

Quizá la respuesta sea simple para algunos, parece demasiado obvia como para que nadie la haya entendido pero en esta ocasión aquel joven de cabello blanco pareciera haber olvidado la respuesta.

¿Por qué? Si todos los días incluso antes del naufragio aún la tenía. Aún era algo que le daba el valor y alegría de poder jugar y reír con aquellas que ama. Ahora no siente nada, solo está vacío. Ni siquiera le afecta el solo tener una trusa puesta en un cuarto helado puesto que no tiene la capacidad de prestarle atención a su alrededor.

¿Qué es aquello que le falta a Lincoln Loud?

Una puerta se abre pero el joven de cabello blanco no le hace caso. Lo único en lo que puede pensar es en aquel brazo cercenado de su bebita mientras ella lloraba frente a él, jura aún tener gotas de sangre en su rostro y aún las siente tibias.

Ignora al hombre latino que lo mira de frente con una mirada enojada. Solo puede seguir pensando y pensando hasta quedarse dormido. Tristemente ni siquiera es capaz de sentir si descansó o no.

Aquel hombre se pone de cuclillas frente a Lincoln mientras busca algo en su cartera.

-¡Ey cabrón! –Dice el hombre molesto tratando de llamar la atención de Lincoln pero no recibe respuesta.

Claro que Lincoln lo escucha pero no le interesa lo que tenga que decir. Es posible que solo quiera burlarse de él como otros guardias y visitas lo han hecho.

-Soy Justin , déjame decirte que un bato al que tu hermana mato a sangre fría era mi compañero. Se llamaba Keno, no solo era eso. La puta rubia dejo sin padre a mi sobrino. –Reclama el latino mientras furioso y esa sensación solo crece al notar el desinterés de Lincoln

Algo que en el hecho de que haya llamado puta a su hermana le molesta. Pero en su posición lo único que puede hacer es dejar que el sujeto hable mierda mientras espera el inminente momento en el que lo asesinen.

Recibe un puñetazo en la cara por parte de Justin. Le duele pero hace lo posible para ignorar aquel dolor, simplemente no quiere darle el gusto de suplicarle a alguien que obviamente no tiene ni siquiera poder por sí mismo.

-¡Mírame cuando te hablo, pendejo! –Ordena Justin sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Lincoln solo ve la cara rabiosa del tipo mientras siente pena por el hecho de que otro niño crecerá sin su padre más que por el hecho de que Lori mató a alguien. Ella debió tener una buena razón para hacerlo además de que recuerda ese día. Sabe que de hecho le hizo un favor al mundo.

Recibe otro puñetazo en el pecho mientras le escupe su sangre directo en la cara. Al menos tiene esa satisfacción mientras es golpeado.

-¡Hijo de puta madre! –Vuelve a gritar un rabioso Justin mientras toma a Lincoln del cuello.

-¡Hey, hey, hey! –Grita Gavin llegando y separando a Justin.

Justin se opone a eso mientras trata de volver a tomar a Lincoln para romperle el cuello.

-¡Morgan lo quiere vivo! –Afirma Gavin molesto mientras se resiste a que se acerque más a Lincoln.

Justin se detiene pero no parece cesar su enojo, más bien crece por la impotencia de no poder terminar su trabajo. Ve a los ojos desinteresados de Lincoln quien simplemente le dedica una mirada muerta. Ya no puede hacer nada más por lo que decide irse antes de que sus instintos le ganen.

Gavin ve como Justin se va del lugar decepcionado. Siempre se pregunta porque sujetos violentos o estúpidos le tocan en sus grupos, desde ese payaso de Chandler, hasta el imbécil de Justin.

Voltea a Lincoln mientras este le dedica la misma mirada muerta que le dedicaba a Justin hace tan solo unos segundos.

Lincoln puede notar pena en los ojos de Gavin, la misma pena con la que le habló a Lori aquella fatídica noche. Puede saber que Gavin solo es una persona que ha tomado malas decisiones, alguien que no quiere hacer daño. Dicho eso sigue sin importarle, el tomo las patas de la vaca al momento que estuvo allí.

-Descuida Lincoln. Llamare al doctor Henry para que venga a tratar esa herida…Descansa. –Dice el hombre de manera incomoda mientras se retira.

-¿Les hicieron algo a ellas? –Es la primera cosa que Lincoln dice en el mes entero que ha estado confinado en esa celda, es quizá lo único que le importa y Gavin es probablemente la única persona con la que puede hablar.

Gavin quieto en su lugar siente un nudo en la garganta. No le gusta la idea de hablar con quién su jefe considera enemigo pero al mismo tiempo sabe que al menos le debe eso a Lori. Con una actitud derrotista sabe que es su obligación el decirle pero simplemente no lo hace, solo se va esperando no meterse en problemas.

Lincoln lo ve, incluso con la incertidumbre de no saber que fue de sus hermanas lo único que puede sentir ahora es pena por Gavin. Solo es un triste cobarde.

…

Allí en la cama del niño pequeño que amó más que a nada en el mundo se encuentra Rita Loud. Llorándole a él y a su esposo sin ser consolada por alguna de sus hijas. No porque ellas no quieren hacerlo sino porque ella quiere estar sola.

Es una maldición que sea capaz de ver tantas cosas a la vez. La habitación de su hijo, la boda con Lynn, el cómo este recibe un flechazo en el medio de sus ojos, su hijo mutilándole el brazo a su bebita y al susodicho siendo arrastrado a un futuro incierto.

Lo único capaz de hacer es llorar por eso. Porque no se visualiza a si misma lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer algo más.

Lily afuera de la habitación donde se encuentra su madre la escucha llorar. La escucha suplicar porque todo sea una simple pesadilla. Pero la triste realidad es que su madre ahora es viuda y ella no tiene su brazo.

Toca el muñón, el ardor que siente es horrible y su sangre sigue tiñendo de rojo aquella venda. No puede arreglar eso ni con el agua del pozo pero tampoco lo desea, extrañara su brazo obviamente pero ese dolor, esa herida es algo que debe mantener consigo misma; Lo que le mantenga como recuerdo el día que perdió a su padre y el día en el que su hermano le fue arrebatado aunque eso obviamente no será permanente.

Su maestro una vez le dijo que preservar las heridas, el verlas todos los días de tu vida es lo que mantiene tu fuerza, es lo que te ayuda a recordar aquellos viejos y nuevos errores. Es cierto y lo sabe, no puede dejarse llevar por un ardor espantoso puesto que ese mismo ardor es nada comparado con la vaga idea de no volver a ver a su hermano de nuevo.

Le duele pero ese dolor no será lo que la frene de ninguna manera. En tanto a su madre, por ella solo puede sentir empatía ya que incluso sin conocerla ella aún es la mujer que le dio vida y de alguna manera se siente demasiado apegada a ella.

Escucha algunos quejidos afuera. Es el único sonido audible en aquel sepulcral silencio. Decide salir allí, saber quién está haciendo esos sonidos.

Es detenida en su camino por las escaleras. Escucho venir a la persona desde el segundo que el rechinido de su puerta sonó.

-Lily, no vayas afuera. No quiero que te pase nada. –Dice Leni llorando mientras la toma del hombro y abraza con fuerza.

Lily se queja de eso, no por rechazar el abrazo de Leni sino que su muñón apenas cicatrizando abre un poco su herida gracias al movimiento tan brusco.

-¡Oh por dios! Lo siento Lily. –Llora Leni alejándose de su hermanita mientras siente con horror la tibia sangre de su hermanita manchando su vestido.

Lily arrodillada por eso escucha como todas las puertas se abren y casi todas sus hermanas la observan con horror.

Corriendo con prisa hacia ella ignorando que la escalera no es capaz de soportar todo ese peso. No les importa romper pedazos de la escalera si es por ella, incluso algunas se astillan algo de madera en sus pies o talones pero son capaces de ignorar ese dolor.

-¿Leni, qué hiciste? –Grita Luan molesta apartando sin cuidado alguno a Leni.

-¿Por qué esta sangrando de nuevo? –Una furiosa Luna se pone frente s su hermana mayor tomándola de los hombros.

-Luna, me estas lastimando. –Llora Leni con miedo por ver el rostro de su hermana.

-¡Debiste pensar eso antes de lastimar a Lily, imbécil! –Añade Lynn furiosa con su hermana mayor.

-Lo siento yo…. Lo siento. –Es lo único capaz de decir la rubia con horror de la agresividad que sus hermanas le muestran.

Lily ve eso. Nota que Lola y Lucy ven con cierto miedo a aquellas adultas jóvenes mientras Lori y Lisa tratan de ser las maduras en la situación intentando apartarlas de Leni.

No se supone que sea así. Se supone que son una familia, que se deben apoyar en este momento específico debido a su pérdida y sin embargo lo único que son capaces de hacer es lastimarse entre ellas. Lo odia, no son lo que le prometió Lincoln, ni siquiera parecen amarse entre ellas ¿Cómo serían las personas más fabulosas del mundo? Incluso conociéndolas ya desde hace meses ahora solo ve completas extrañas. Chicas que son crueles entre sí y no aquellas criaturas amorosas con las que ha estado jugando.

-¿Lily? –Pregunta Lori con un tono preocupado.

Eso llama la atención de todas las hermanas. Ven que Lily se encuentra llorando mientras las mira con ira. No parece ser un simple enojo infantil, pareciera que realmente les dedica odio en su mirada.

-¿Cuál es su maldito problema? ¡Acabamos de perder a nuestro padre y solo están atacándose entre sí! –Regaña Lily furiosa viendo a Luan, Lynn y Luna.

-Lily…

-¡No! No pueden permitirse esto. No pueden simplemente empezar a odiarse y lastimarse cuando hay alguien de nuestra familia que necesita ayuda. No importa si Leni me lastimó o no ella solo quería ayudarme y ustedes la atacan. –Vuelve a regañar la niña sin contener sus lágrimas de furia.

-Nosotras….

-No pueden perder el amor que nos queda, el amor que él luchó para preservar y mantener a salvo. Aún pueden ser las mismas hermanas a las que conocí hace meses, con las que yo nací. Ahora discúlpense con Leni y traten de jamás lastimar a su familia de nuevo. –Ordena la niña furiosa mientras voltea a su muñón con tristeza. -…..No quisiera que otra de mis hermanas me llegase a lastimar.

Harta de todo sale de su casa dejando a esas ocho chicas viéndose a sí mismas con pena.

Luna en especial nota que aún tiene a Leni sostenida de los hombros. Se da cuenta de la fuerza y violencia que aplica ante ella. Llorando por eso la suelta asustada de sí misma mientras ve los ojos tristes de su hermana.

-Leni, yo….

-Está bien. Sé que no quisiste hacerlo. -Leni interrumpe abrazando a Luna aún con humedad en su rostro.

Todas ellas bajan la mirada avergonzadas de sí mismas. Es cierto lo que dice Lily pero sin embargo no son capaces de evitar actuar así, son vulnerables a que sus emociones digan o hagan cosas hirientes a pesar de que eso no sirve como excusa.

Las ocho se unen en un abrazo grupal tratando de perdonarse a sí mismas. Tratando de llorar por quienes ya se fueron en lugar de lastimar a los que aún están.

Lana, jadeando un poco y llena de sudor guarda dos cosas en un carcaj que Lincoln le regaló. Algo parece ser una simple pistola de agua.

Uno de sus perros con un pedazo de almohada en su boca se le acerca moviendo la cola. Ella lo ve y sin sonreírle solo acaricia su cabeza.

No tiene el tiempo de hacerles caricias o recompensarlos por su buen trabajo, ni tampoco está de humor a fin de cuentas. Por ahora solo quiere aprovechar el luto de su madre y hermanas para hacer lo que debe hacer.

Claro que ella está triste porque su padre murió, él era un hombre cariñoso que siempre trataba de guiarla por el buen camino. Pero más que triste ella solo tiene esta sensación de rabia creciente en su pecho, no ha podido ser capaz de tan siquiera jugar con su gemela en todo este maldito mes que todas han llorado y temido por ser cazadas.

Lo único a lo que se ha dedicado es a asegurarse de ser capaz de ayudar a su hermano a como de lugar. Incluso al punto que se vio forzada a robarle a su hermana Lisa sus documentos para tener información.

Ve una nota que escribió en su libreta, con los datos suficientes para castigar a uno de esos bastardos.

´´Chandler y otros tres planean un robo en la joyería Sunshine de Royal Woods el catorce de octubre a las nueve P.M. ´´

El día es hoy, quizá la única oportunidad que tiene de llamar la atención de Morgan, poder rastrearlo con mayor facilidad, la única oportunidad de encontrar a Lincoln.

No le importa tener solo once años, no le importa solo tener conocimientos básicos de artes marciales y tiro con arco; Aprovechara esos recursos mínimos para ayudar o morirá en el intento.

-Si quieres hacer que te maten al menos asegúrate que no te dañen el cerebro. Así sí sería posible el usar el pozo contigo. –Afirma Lily con seriedad detrás de Lana.

Lana voltea a Lily. Lo primero que nota con cierta ansiedad es el hecho de que su muñón esta sangrando. Quiere preguntarle qué le pasó pero al ver la luz del cielo disminuir le resta interés, después de todo está bien.

-Lana harás que te maten. Enseñarte a lanzar una que otra patada…

-¡Yo quiero a mi hermano! –Grita Lana llorando. Ve el rostro serio de Lily pero no le interesa, no tiene nada más que decirle a ella.

Se pone la capucha que Leni le hizo y un antifaz algo delgado, incluso siendo de noche no puede darse el lujo de que todos la reconozcan. Lily, con su único brazo y fuerza suficiente le aprieta el hombro deteniéndola.

Ambas rubias se miran a la cara con una mirada decidida. Lily sabe que Lana no puede retroceder ante sus impulsos violentos, esos ojos que observa son los mismos que tiene Lincoln. Si no puede detenerla entonces hará lo mismo que ha hecho con Lincoln desde hace tantos años, protegerlo y esta vez no solo será apoyo moral.

-Déjame tomar mi cuchillo. –Es lo único que responde Lily.

Lana aún sin nada que decir aprueba la petición de su hermanita mientras hace un silbido llamando la atención de sus cuatro perros de ataque.

…

En un callejón de la ciudad algunos simples bandidos son golpeados por Jordan. Incluso si un mes ha pasado aún puede sentir que esa sustancia está dentro de su sistema.

Ese Mirakuro sumado a que su ultimo amigo fue tomado por un monstruo despiertan una inmensa ira que solo puede descargar con ladrones de segunda. Al último de este le rompe los dientes de un solo puñetazo.

Uno de esos malvivientes detrás de ella saca un cuchillo para apuñalarla pero una flecha le atraviesa el cuello antes de tan siquiera acercarse.

Jordan lo nota y con confusión ve a la dirección de donde vino la flecha. Lo único que puede ver es a una persona vestida de ninja pero también con una capucha llena de decoraciones plateadas.

No es Lincoln, su físico y proporciones son totalmente diferentes. Además sabe que de ser él lo primero que haría sería correr a abrazarla. Pero entonces ¿Quién es?

…

Lola observa con detenimiento un libro. Una vieja colección de monedas que le pertenecía a su hermano. De tantas cosas que Lincoln tenía en su habitación ¿Por qué elegir esa?

Quizá sea porque recuerda una de las tantas veces que Lincoln quería pasar tiempo con ella. Admirar y apreciar una colección de monedas, algo tan simple que ella no entendía pero algo que su hermano solía amar.

Se arrepiente de no haber aprovechado esa oferta cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Pero al menos lo único que podría hacer es terminar la colección por él, guardársela y tener fe en que algún día ambos la verán juntos.

Quisiera que estuviese allí con ella pero no puede. Ahora se encuentra en dios sabe dónde quizá está siendo torturado. Llora al saber eso, al haber vuelto a tener tantas oportunidades de abrazarlo y ni siquiera saber que fue él.

¿Por qué tenía que ignorar algo obvio? No hay tantos chicos de cabello blanco en el mundo y tampoco hay tantas personas desconocidas con las que se sienta cómodo.

Pero con Oliver era diferente, se sentía como si lo conociera toda su vida porque en efecto ese chico era su hermano y ahora se lo volvieron a quitar. Aparte de esa colección de monedas ella observa un título de campeona estatal en un certamen de belleza. Le tomo cuatro años conseguirlo, piensa que le habría tomado menos tiempo de haber tenido a su hermano y entrenador con él. Puede visualizarse a ella misma ganando mientras es abrazada por él y ambos sostienen un trofeo en señal de celebración.

Siente pena al saber que esos momentos solo viven en su imaginación. Mientras que su realidad es más cruda y cruel.

En su habitación tanto Luan como Luna se ven obligadas a lidiar con sentimientos confusos ante la pérdida de su padre y hermanos.

Luna ve su guitarra. Una guitarra que la ha acompañado toda su vida. Con la que toco en un concierto familiar junto a su padre, quizá el momento que más significa algo para ella.

Tuvo altibajos con su padre como cualquier adolescente o adulta joven tendría con su respectivo padre. Desde tantos novios que él desaprobaba para ella incluso hasta el hecho de que se sintió alegre cuando uno de estos fue asesinado por quien ahora sabe es su hermano; Pero a fin de cuentas ellos compartían muchas cosas entre ellas el amor a la música, tantas veces que habían tocado juntos por el mero hecho de querer divertirse, tantas buenas comidas que compartieron y a pesar de las discusiones o desaprobaciones por su vida amorosa él la aceptaba porque la amaba más de lo que odiaba a sus novios.

Extraña eso. El poder saber que cuenta con su padre puesto que ese sentimiento de confianza ahora existe como un recuerdo de saber que nunca volverá a hablar con él.

Mientras que con su hermano. Realmente no le guarda ningún rencor a Lincoln, no por ser su hermano sino por el hecho de que le salvo una posible vida llena de resentimiento con su padre y todo por salir con alguien que le triplicaba la edad.

Eso sin embargo no lo excusa de haberle mentido, de ni siquiera haberle dicho la verdad a ella y sus hermanas para que finalmente puedan ser una familia feliz de nuevo… Y sin embargo sigue sin sentirse enojada por eso, no puede entender porque no es capaz de enojarse con Lincoln.

¿Sera porque buscaba hacer el bien al ocultarles la verdad? Quizá pero no es algo que pueda asegurar y esa sensación es algo que le provoca hartazgo.

Luan por su lado se odia a sí misma. No por el hecho de que fue tan estúpida como para no percatarse de la obviedad sino por el hecho de que beso a su propio hermano y le gustó. Pero la peor parte de todo eso es que aun sabiendo la verdad ese gusto sigue existiendo, esa sensación de tenerlo en sus brazos y abrazarlo mientras están juntos sigue latente, eso es algo que simplemente le enoja.

Ve a Luna, ella parece simplemente capaz de poder superar eso. Envidia como para ella le es fácil pasar de un amor a otro sin ningún problema, quizá ahora ella pueda tomar con irrelevancia el hecho de que le gustaba su propio hermano. Lo hace ver tan fácil.

-¿Qué crees que le estén haciendo? –Pregunta Luan tratando de romper el hielo.

-Luan, no deberíamos pensar en eso, no creo que nos ayude hacerlo. –Es lo único que responde Luna con tristeza.

Luan con derrota solo suspira mientras observa el techo de su litera. Lo único que es capaz de apreciar es una fotografía entre ella, Lucy y Lincoln cuando eran niños montando un caballito afuera del centro comercial.

-Lo bese en los labios ¿Sabes? Él es bueno besando. –Confiesa Luan apenada.

Luna algo intrigada baja la cabeza mientras arquea una ceja. No puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar y sin embargo reconoce lo que Luan confesó. Hace un sonido de asco mientras vuelve a observar el techo, tratando de evitar que su morbosa curiosidad le pida detalles.

-Debemos hacer algo por él, podríamos ayudarlo de alguna manera.

-Luan, no hay manera de ayudarlo, él quizá ya esté muerto.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tu propio hermano? ¡Viste cuando se lo llevaron! Si sobrevivio y salvo a Lily en un naufragio debió haber sobrevivido a esto. –Afirma Luan molesta con su hermana.

-¡Incluso si lo hizo no podemos hacer nada! Ellos son hombres armados y nosotros no somos un ejército, ni siquiera sabemos de defensa personal. –Responde Luna molesta bajando de su cama para ver a Luan a los ojos.

-Pero Lincoln….

-¡Lincoln no está aquí! No ha estado aquí desde hace seis años e incluso cuando estaba aquí no era Lincoln. Tú besaste a Oliver, yo me enamore de Oliver y Lincoln… Bueno Lincoln ahora no está aquí y no hay nada que podamos hacer. –Grita Luna llorando por sentir impotencia.

Sabe que su hermanito debe estar sufriendo en donde lo tengan. También tiene el deseo de poder vestirse en un traje y salvarlo, pero la realidad es que en el instante que salga a la calle a tan siquiera intentarlo recibiría una bala en la cabeza y no quiere eso para Luan o cualquiera de su familia.

Se siente como una gran mierda al tener que destrozarle las esperanzas a su hermana y más el tener que hacerla llorar pero es mejor matar esas ideas antes de que estas la maten a ella.

Se sienta al lado de Luan, mientras ella llora. Le toma la mano mientras también descarga sus propias lágrimas.

En otra habitación Lucy ve un cigarrillo de marihuana. Usualmente lo fumaria en segundos para olvidar toda la basura que se encuentra viviendo. Estar en un lugar diferente, sentir que vuela en un cielo de diamantes sin ninguna preocupación por la vida.

Pero ahora le es indiferente, no tiene esa necesidad. Desde que inhalo lo que Lori le dio su deseo por cualquier tipo de droga ha desaparecido, su sed es saciada con simple agua, ya no está ansiosa por consumir algo dañino. Simplemente le es indiferente y el hecho de que se encuentra sobria en esta situación la hace más difícil.

Pero le puede encontrar algo positivo a la situación. Saber que su hermano mayor la cuido en aquella loca noche, la libro de una vida llena de miseria y favores sexuales por unos cuantos gramos. Se siente feliz de que Lincoln la halla cuidado pero eso mismo la hace miserable al saber que no hay nada que pueda hacer por él, solo esperar.

Lynn por su parte ve el bumerang que Lincoln le regaló, le gustaría que fuera rojo pero aun así sigue siendo lindo. La mera idea de tenerlo en manos le da este sentimiento de querer arrojarlo para que se entierre justo en el cráneo de aquel bastardo que le disparo a su padre.

Al hombre que la alentaba en cada juego, con quien comparte su nombre y se siente orgullosa de que así sea. Lynn Loud junior, la deportista de su padre. La hermana mayor directa de Lincoln y ahora no puede presumir nada de eso porque uno está muerto y el otro ya no está a su lado.

Todo por culpa de una sola persona. Alguien que merece ser asesinado a toda costa y desearía que fueran sus propias manos las que lo hagan.

Con furia arroja ese bumerang hacia la pared y en cuestión de un simple segundo se entierra en esta misma. Le sorprende el filo que el arma tiene, quizá pueda hacer algo con eso.

-Buen tiro. –Dice Lucy tranquila.

Lynn no le hace caso, solo piensa en la utilidad del arma y de que quizá necesite unos cuantas más.

Leni ve un smoking azul celeste que le había comprado hace años a su hermano menor. Se veía tan bien en él, se pregunta cómo se vería ahora de usar uno similar pero de su talla. ¿Qué estará usando ahora?

Espera que sea algo tibio pero sabe que eso es mentira. Ese tipo de personas no le darían nada así.

Se toca la nariz recordando el dolor que sintió cuando se le rompieron pero de alguna manera ese dolor no es nada comparado con ver aquella flecha en los ojos de su padre y escuchar las lágrimas de su madre. Quisiera poder abrazarla pero cada vez que lo intenta ella se aleja de todas, ojala hubiera algo que pueda hacer.

En la habitación de Lisa ella y Lori se encuentran observando algunos dispositivos.

No ha dormido bien desde aquella noche que agradece no haber presenciado en carne y hueso. La pérdida de su padre, secuestro de su hermano y desaparición de varios colegas científicos y mecánicos la han perturbado. Todos estos días mejorando balas y flechas, todo para recuperar a su hermano así sea ella quien lo haga, sin importarle su corta edad.

Lori por su parte observa las balas que Lisa le ha hecho, para ella son simples balas pero según Lisa tiene un rango de daño capaz de matar a un elefante, jamás mataría a un animal inocente, estas son exclusivas para humanos y para el kevlar o mirakuro, bueno para eso hay otro tipo de balas con trucos extra.

Debe practicar un poco más su agilidad, el tan solo disparar es útil pero en caso de descubrir su posición debe ser capaz de moverse con la mayor facilidad posible, además de que esta consiente de que deberá estar corriendo y disparando todo el tiempo, así que también debe mejorar sus tiros a corta distancia.

Escucha a su hermanita llorar. Incluso si le pone atención a otras cosas es capaz de saber cuándo sus hermanas tienen un problema, es un simple instinto.

-Lisa ¿Quieres descansar? –Ofrece Lori de manera amable.

-No puedo, debó salvarlos a todos, tengo que….

-Lisa. No lograras nada si no duermes bien. Ve a la cama, mañana podremos continuar. –Ordena Lori mientras mueve a Lisa a su cama, ella ya se encuentra dormida. Ni siquiera cree que debió pedírselo.

Al recostarla puede ver más que a una prodigio a una simple niña, con una mirada de incertidumbre que ninguna niña debería tener. Se pregunta cómo seria Lisa de no tener el intelecto que tiene ¿Sería una niña sin preocupaciones? ¿Jamás habría ganado ese crucero? Es probable pero significaría no verla crecer a ella y el gran talento que tiene, no poder ver el mejor lado suyo mientras ayuda a su hermano y a toda su familia ante esta cruel situación. No le gustaría tener otra Lisa, para ella Lisa es perfecta tal como es igual que el resto de sus hermanas.

Le da un beso en la frente mientras la tapa para que no sienta frio. Después de todo es una noche fría o por lo menos es lo que ella siente.

…

-Entonces llame a unos amigos, quizá lleguen en unos días. –Dice Lily como si estuviera contando una historia a su hermana mayor.

Ambas caminando en la oscura noche viendo de lejos como el auto de Chandler y sus amigos se estacionan frente a la joyería.

-¿De dónde obtuviste el tiempo para hacer una llamada? –Pregunta Lana curiosa.

-Una asesina de la liga tiene sus secretos. –Es lo único que responde Lily con seriedad y una sonrisa presumida.

Lana le da un pequeño codazo a su hermana indicando que ya es hora. Ambas ignorando que hay una silueta observándolas desde el techo.

-¡Muy bien nadie se mueva! –Grita Chandler apuntando su arma hacia la cajera.

El chico entusiasta por su primer delito a cargo tiene la tentación de disparar el gatillo. Sin embargo Gavin le pidió específicamente nada de víctimas, ahí va su diversión por la noche.

La cajera empieza a llenar una bolsa con joyas. Sus manos se entorpecen y tiran algunos diamantes al suelo por error, no puede pensar con claridad.

-¡Hey más cuidado! No quiero ni un solo diamante fuera. –Grita Gandler molesto apuntándole con su arma.

-Chandler, pide el dinero de la caja. –Sugiere uno de los suyos.

-¡Ya lo sé J! Estaba a punto de hacerlo. –Responde Chandler molesto.

Se escucha un grito dentro de la joyería llamando la atención de Chandler, es su otro compañero quien tiene una flecha enterrada en la pierna.

J y Chandler voltean a la puerta y ven a Lana pero no la reconocen. A quien aprecian es a una simple encapuchada con arco y flecha, también a Lily quien no se molesta en ocultar su identidad. De todos modos no tendría sentido puesto que su brazo faltante es la única pista que necesita para saber su identidad.

Lily toma su cuchillo y se lo arroja a J en la pierna haciéndolo gritar por el corte. Jala una cuerda que tenía atada en este y lo atrapa con facilidad.

-Vengan por nosotros payasos. –Se burla Lana mientras empieza a correr al igual que Lily.

Los tres corren hacia donde se van ellas. Chandler al ser el único que no está herido toma la delantera mientras sus compañeros cojean tratando de alcanzarlo.

Al estar muy adelante Chandler no se percata de que dos flechas se encajan en los cráneos de J y su otro compañero asesinándolos al instante.

Un desesperado Chandler jura haber visto a las niñas entrar por un callejón. Corre directamente hacia dónde están, dispara a diestra y siniestra esperando que alguna de esas balas perdidas mate a alguna de ellas o a ambas. Vacía su cartucho pero no le interesa, prefiere matarlas con sus propias manos.

-¿Dónde están, mocosas? –Pregunta Chandler molesto mientras ve a todas direcciones. No encuentra nada y eso provoca mayor enojo ante su situación.

Maldice internamente porque su primer asalto fue frustrado por una simple niña sin brazo y otra mocosa que le gusta usar arco. ¿Cuántos de esos locos puede haber en un pueblo como Royal Wood?

-Aquí estamos. –Responde Lana a través de la cerca del callejón. Lily también se encuentra con ella, ambas mirando a Chandler con desdén.

El muchacho toma una navaja de su chaqueta y camina hacia ellas. No le importa tener que escañar una reja para poder atraparlas, lo único que quiere hacer es verlas sufrir. Tal vez empiece por el lindo cabello rubio de la pequeña.

Al momento de llegar a la cerca Lana saca una pistola de agua y le dispara un líquido verde al chico haciendo que grite del asco. Le sorprende la cantidad de líquido que una pistola mejorada puede hacer pero es útil para su plan.

-Pero qué asco. ¿Creen que eso me detendrá, mocosas? –Chandler furioso trata de subir su mano pero parece estar pegada.

Confundido trata de mover su otra mano pero esta igual de pegada. Entre más intenta soltarse más se frustra, el sonido y movimiento inquieto de la reja hace la desesperación crezca. El sentimiento de venganza crece entre más trata de despegarse.

-¡Suélteme ahora, mocosa! –Ordena Chandler furioso.

Lana con un sentimiento de ira sigue observando como Chanlder sigue moviéndose como una rata atrapada. La mirada que tiene el joven le muestra que no tendrá compasión ante ambas. Bien, ella tampoco tenía planeado tenerla.

Aún recuerda el cómo le rompió la nariz a su hermana mayor, lastimo a su hermanita y todavía se río por eso. No le quiere tener compasión, está harta de llorar indefensa, él es uno de los culpables por la muerte de su padre y el secuestro de su hermano. Él ya no merece piedad de nadie.

Silba la canción de feliz de cumpleaños de manera siniestra confundiendo a tanto Chandler como Lily.

Lily observa la mirada fría de su hermana mayor, ella ya había visto esa mirada antes. La misma mirada fría que tenía Ra´s al Ghul cuando ejecutaba traidores, la misma mirada fría de Sergey, cuando lastimaba a su hermano y la misma mirada fría que Lincoln tenía al ver a los ojos a Morgan.

Es una mirada siniestra que solo los que están dispuestos a cruzar aquellas líneas invisibles tienen. Se le hace irónico puesto que según Lincoln Lana era una niña pura y amable. Verla así hasta a ella le resulta perturbador.

Chandler confundido deja de intentas liberarse. Lo único que escucha después de ese silbido son algunos ladridos y gruñidos que vienen de su espalda. Trata de ver bien lo que es pero apenas puede notar que hay un perro detrás suyo.

Lily en cambio puede apreciar que hay cuatro perros por detrás de Chandler. Si su intuición no le falla entonces el resultado final no será lindo para nadie, en especial para Chandler.

-Lana, mis manos ya tienen sangre, por favor no ensucies tus manos. –Suplica Lily viendo a Lana pero ella no le devuelve la mirada.

Lana escucha las palabras de Lily, empieza a llorar en silencio pero su expresión no cambia. Sabe lo que va a hacer, en su joven vida jamás pensó en hacerle daño a alguien pero no hay vuelta atrás para ella, su familia fue herida y no es algo que piense tolerar.

Lanza un último silbido y los perros empiezan a ladrar violentamente.

-¡No espera! Por favor te lo suplico. Olvidare esto, nadie tiene que enterarse pero por favor no hagas esto. –Suplica Chandler aterrado intentando despegarse de la cerca.

El pitbull le lanza la primera mordida en su hombro y Chandler grita por eso mientras siente la quijada del animal lentamente cerrarse en su hombro. El pastor alemán y rottweiler van por sus piernas haciendo que Chandler empiece a hacer movimientos de cadera bruscos tratando de liberarse de las mordidas pero ellos no ceden en su ataque. Al final el bóxer va directo por su costilla izquierda probando que el chico empieza a escupir sangre.

Llorando y lleno de dolor grita algo pero es irreconocible lo que trata de comunicar, ahora lo único que puede hacer es suplicar mientras es devorado por aquellos animales.

Lily con su mano en boca ve esa escena con horror, pensaba que un pedófilo dispuesto a violar niñas era monstruoso pero esto es diferente, es algo que viene de su propia familia al igual que su hermano mayor tirándole flechas a los criminales.

Lana percatándose de lo que ha hecho se arrodilla en el suelo llorando. Tapa sus ojos tratando de ignorar las consecuencias de sus actos pero los gritos débiles de su víctima son un recordatorio de que cruzó la línea. No le gusta hacerlo, no es como Chandler pero incluso con eso dicho ella sabe que debe hacerlo para salvar a Lincoln y si debe seguir haciéndolo pues lo hará.

Lily también llorando abraza a Lana para consolarla. Ella misma sabe que es lo que se siente ser apenas una niña y ya tener las manos llenas de sangre.

Los gritos quienes se convirtieron en quejidos y después en susurros débiles cesan. Ya no hay anda que se pueda hacer, solo afrontar la verdad.

-Está bien Lana, ya paso. –Consuela Lily triste mientras llora junto a su hermana.

Ambas empiezan a caminar lentamente hacia su hogar sabiendo lo que hicieron. Sabiendo a que esto solo es el inicio de una nueva vida para Lana, vida a la que Lily está dispuesta a entrar para que no sea una vida corta.

-Vaya que hicieron todo un espectáculo. –Dice un encapuchado saliendo de las sombras del callejón.

Lily en reacción saca su cuchillo y Lana carga una flecha en su arco.

Al lado de la silueta sale Jordan algo triste confundiendo así a las dos niñas. Ven como el encapuchado lentamente se quita la capucha revelando ser Malcolm Merlyn quien las mira con seriedad.

-¿Quién es usted? –Pregunta Lily confundida y más viendo que el traje que usa es similar a los del uniforme de la liga.

-Mi nombre es Malcolm Merlyn y al igual que ustedes yo quiero acabar con el mismo hombre. –Responde el hombre sin quitar esa mirada sobre ambas.

…

En el cuarto donde Lincoln se encuentra Justin le da otra visita. Ahora con una foto de su hermana Lori.

Al notar que es una foto reciente algo en el pecho de Lincoln se enciende, empieza a inhalar y exhalar con violencia con una mirada de odio.

-Ella me quito a mi cuñado, imagínate lo enojado que estoy.

Lincoln mira a los ojos con ira a Justin y este se burla de él pensando en que no podrá hacerle nada.

-Yo atrapare a esta puta y la violare tan duro que pedirá por piedad, después la matare y me asegurare de poner su cadáver frente a ti. ¿Entiendes? –Susurra Justin con malicia acercándose a Lincoln.

Un movimiento veloz del chico lo toma por sorpresa y siente como la boca de Lincoln se encaja en su cuello.

Justin intenta luchar con Lincoln, golpeándolo en las costillas pero es inútil, él se aferra a su cuello. Siente como su cuello lentamente se abre mientras su sangre sale de este.

Mientras tanto Lincoln con furia incontenible finalmente logra terminar de abrirle el cuello con la mordida y separarse de Justin. Ve como el tipo suplicante se retuerce en el suelo aferrándose a su vida tratando de tapar la herida pero es inútil, el daño es irreparable.

Lincoln toma la foto de Lori, el ver como la amenazaban con hacerle cosas horribles. No es algo que planeé tolerar.

¿Qué es lo que motiva a una persona a seguirá adelante? No solo es el amor ni tampoco las creencias de uno, esas para seguir existiendo deben ser alimentadas por una simple cosa, deben ser impulsadas por esto mismo.

Lo que motiva a una persona es su voluntad, aquel sentimiento que le da vida a cada persona, la sensación de poder levantarse contra todo lo que le golpea en la cara.

Es su voluntad salvar a la gente que ama, vengar a su padre a toda costa y es esa misma voluntad la que lo liberara de su prisión.

…

Notas.

1: Me disculpo por la tardanza. Hubo trabajos en la escuela y algunos problemas personales pero logre darles esta actualización.

Sin nada más que decir yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	20. Perdidas y calamidades

Capítulo 20 Perdidas y reencuentros.

La gotera de ese pequeño closet en el que está encerrado, se hace más evidente con el pasar de los segundos. Es molesta, desesperante y no deja dormir. Más sin embargo ha sido su única compañía en lo que lleva de su condena.

El joven de cabello blanco simplemente inhala y exhala mientras la escucha caer, sintiendo y calculando los segundos que tarda y fingiendo que existe un patrón en las caídas.

Ve las gotas mezclarse con las manchas de sangre seca que inundan una gran parte del piso. Notando que esas manchas ya tienen algunos días aún recuerda la segunda visita más importante que ha tenido en su estadía.

Recuerda el cómo el cadáver de Justin estaba allí todavía, mientras ese hombre entraba lentamente con un aura de seriedad en el rostro. No se sienta, solo lo observa con atención mientras ignora a su camarada muerto.

─Puedo ver el odio y frustración en tus ojos, es el mismo que yo tengo todos los días. –Empieza a hablar Morgan sin quitar la mirada de Lincoln.

En ese momento él pudo sentir su deseo homicida. Pero el ver que alguien más le apunta a la cabeza hace que pueda mantener su prudencia, solo le queda escuchar.

─No espero respuesta. Espero que escuches. –Dice de nuevo Morgan con seriedad. ─. Mi padre golpeaba a mi madre.

En ese momento la declaración es capaz de llamar un poco la atención de Lincoln. Quizá porque él no recuerda haber vivido en un hogar abusivo, de hecho hasta que llego a Nanda Parvat, jamás había sido testigo de algún tipo de violencia en el ambiente familiar, exceptuando quizá las típicas peleas con sus hermanas. Pero duda que eso cuente.

-─Todo el día, todos los días. –Morgan suspira mientras su rostro cambia a uno de semblante melancólico. -─….. Y yo podía haber llamado a la policía, podía haberle dicho a un vecino. Pero me quede callado mientras que ese monstruo rompía a mi madre, hasta el punto que ella ya no quiso vivir.

En ese momento Lincoln le devuelve la mirada, curioso por ver a dónde quiere llegar con esa historia.

─Morir es fácil, Papá la tuvo fácil cuando se voló los sesos ese mismo día. Fue rápido y no hubo peso. Pero me dejo a mí teniendo que revivir esa escena el resto de mi vida. –Declara molesto mientras se pone a la altura de Lincoln para que puedan verse cara a cara. -─.. Pudo ser tan fácil que Lori muriese, enserio lo deseaba. Pero entonces no hubiera sido castigada adecuadamente. Tú y Lori siguen vivos, porque tendrán que pudrirse el resto de sus vidas con el peso de que su padre inocente sufrío por sus acciones y a diferencia de mí, ustedes no pudieron hacer nada y fue directamente su culpa. Sigue comiéndote el cuello de mis hombres como si fueras un puto zombie, eso no te devolverá a tu padre; Y ese peso es peor que la muerte. ─Termina de hablar mientras se levanta.

Y así antes de irse lo golpea en el rostro con una varilla de metal. Aún siente la sangre seca en la mejilla. Quizá porque no se ha bañado desde que lo capturaron.

Lo único que puede pensar sobre las palabras de Morgan, es que en efecto el tipo es un ególatra de primera su enserio cree esa mierda.

Mientras tanto en las lejanías de aquella instalación, una persona observa detenidamente. Caminando en esa dirección.

…

Malcolm Merlyn ve una foto de una mujer, se ve joven. Quizá de la edad de Lori Loud o algunos años mayor. Sentado en la sala de estar, de aquel acogedor hogar al que esas dos niñas rubias lo llevaron suspira con melancolía mientras le sonríe a su foto.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Rita Loud. Mucho gusto. –Se presenta la mujer con pocos ánimos.

─Es un gusto conocerla señorita Loud. Soy Malcolm Merlyn y de antemano le doy mi más sentido pésame. Es un bello hogar el que tiene. ─Se presenta el hombre ofreciendo su mano. No recibe respuesta.

Rita solo lo ve, no quiere ver a nadie pero debe tan siquiera ser cortes con la persona que según sus hijas, las ayudó. También ve con curiosidad a la amiga de Lincoln. La recuerda por esas veces en las que la vio hablar con su hijo en la salida de la escuela.

─Mis disculpas por haberme aparecido tan repentinamente y en tan mala presentación. –─Se señala así mismo mostrando un traje que si bien ya se veía desgastado, aún es bastante elegante.

─ ¿Qué se le ofrece con nosotros exactamente? ─Pregunta Rita tratando de apresurar la conversación. Solo quiere volver a la cama para olvidarse del resto del mundo.

Malcolm, siendo capaz de entender la posición de Rita, baja mano y hace una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

-─Hace años en ciudad Star fui responsable de un terremoto. Esto a manera de destruir las áreas menos proliferas de la ciudad. Pero este error me costó a una hija quien servía como ayudante en un refugio sin avisarme donde estaba. ─Empieza a hablar el hombre con tristeza en su voz.

Las hermanas, quienes escuchan por la pared de la cocina y Jordan se sorprenden al escuchar tal confesión.

Rita, asustada da unos pasos atrás queriendo alejarse del sujeto. Pero el tono de arrepentimiento en la voz de Malcolm es lo que la mantiene atenta a sus palabras.

-─Por años eh intentado enmendar ese horror, ahora soy dueño de una organización benéfica. Se han creado refugios, empleos… -Suspira con lágrimas por tener que recordar. -─. Sin embargo eso no me devolverá a mi querida Tara.

Rita se identifica con su dolor. El no ser capaz de tener a un hijo en brazos es el mayor dolor que un padre puede sentir y más pesado es el saber que fueron las propias acciones de uno lo que los alejó.

─Es por eso que quiero eliminar al hombre que destrozó su familia. Debido a que esa misma arma que en mi pasado me condeno a no tener los brazos de su hija, ha vuelto a atormentarme y me niego a dejar que les quite la vida a más personas. ─Afirma Malcolm con furia viendo a los ojos a Rita. ─… Para eso, necesitare las habilidades de sus hijas.

Eso a Rita la llena de pavor. La sola idea de que alguna de ellas tenga que someterse otra vez a esa horrible tortura. No cree ser capaz de poder ver a otra de sus hijas de la misma manera en la que vio a su único hijo, destrozado, débil y sin esperanza alguna de querer vivir. No desea eso para ninguna de ellas.

─Señor Merlyn. ¿Cómo se atreve a pedirme eso? ¡Usted sabe que es perder a una hija! ¿Por qué me pide que sacrifique a las mías? –─Cuestiona Rita a manera de indignados gritos mientras toma a Merlyn con violencia.

Malcolm puede ver el predicamento en el que se encuentra la señora. El dolor de tan solo visualizar la perdida de sus hijas el algo que se plasma en su cara con obviedad, es la mirada de toda una protectora.

─¡Señora Loud! Por favor, eh visto de lo que Lori es capaz. Nos ayudaría mucho. ─Explica Jordan con nervios mientras ve la escena.

-Jovencita, no interfiera por favor. –Ordena Malcolm sin dedicarle la mirada.

-─Mis hijas no serán asesinas lanza flechas, ni se expondrán en una guerra que no les pertenece. No si yo estoy presente. ─Asegura la señora mientras aprieta con más fuerza a Malcolm.

Escuchan los pasos firmes de Lori, Lily, Lana y Lynn. Quienes con la mirada baja, expresan penuria en sus rostros.

Rita las ve, sabe lo que quieren decirle, pero se niega a aceptar los deseos de sus hijas. En especial de su pequeña bebita.

-─Mamá. ─Susurra Lori con pena.

─ ¡No! ─Grita Rita como orden final.

─Debemos salvarlo. Debó salvarlo. ─Afirma Lily con seriedad.

─ ¡Tu solo tienes siete años y no tienes brazo! ¡Esos son adultos a quienes no les importa tu edad! ─Empieza a llorar mientras ve el rostro de Lily.

Lily se esfuerza para mantenerse seria, se esfuerza para no reconocer que su madre tiene razón. Después de todo a pesar de su corta edad ella tiene entrenamiento de la Bratva y la liga de asesinos, podría ganarle a la mayoría de sus hermanas. Más sin embargo tiene miedo, no de ella. Sino de ser incapaz de salvar a su hermano.

Rita ve como Lily se esfuerza en no llorar. Pero esa sensación de incertidumbre sumada a la realidad que su madre le ha dicho es una mezcla pesada para una pequeña como ella. Se agacha para poder abrazarla, ella no tiene que fingir ser fuerte, ya no más.

─Incluso si es cierta mamá, no me puedo rendir con Lincoln. Él es el único padre que eh tenido. ─Confiesa la pequeña en los brazos de su madre.

Esa afirmación destroza a Rita, el tener que soportar que su propia hija no reconozca a Lynn como su padre. Que se haya perdido el amor incondicional que le daría a su pequeña, es doloroso. Pero al menos siente alivio de que tuvo a su hermano para ella, alguien que la ame lo suficiente para criarla.

Finalmente, después de tantos años. Puede sentir de nuevo a Lily en sus brazos, a su última bebé. La sensación que tiene es una amalgama de sentimientos demasiado difíciles de describir, el dolor rosa con la alegría mientras que la pena se fusiona con el alivio. No sabe lo que siente, pero sin duda no quiere que pare.

─Mamá. Hice algo malo. ─Confiesa Lana llena de lágrimas mientras se acerca a los brazos de su madre.

Rita no sabe de lo que está hablando. No le importa tampoco, puesto que su deber como madre es apoyarla y animarla para que su tristeza desaparezca. Por eso acepta su abrazo.

Lori ve eso, sintiendo el peso de que ese abrazo tan doloroso no existiría de no ser porque desde un principio ella tuvo la culpa de todo. De no haberle pedido a su hermano jugar algo tan estúpido como golf en miniatura, quizá los trece estarían comiendo en la cocina en este momento.

El momento es interrumpido por Malcolm, quien solo suspira dada la escena. Sintiéndose mal por tener que arruinarla.

-─Señora Loud. Una madre que ama con tal devoción a sus hijas entiende el peso de lo que vendrá. Cambie de opinión, no quiero entrenar solo a sus hijas. ─Malcolm saca de su saco un cuchillo y lentamente se lo pasa a Rita, quien lo mira algo pérdida. -─. Si desea salvar a su hijo, con gusto le daré la llave de cómo hacerlo. –Promete Malcolm Meryln ofreciéndole el cuchillo.

Todas las presentes se sorprenden. En especial la mujer rubia quien ve con tentación el cuchillo; Pues con tan solo escuchar que es la clave que salvara a Lincoln le parece una oferta que no puede rechazar.

….

─ ¿Has tenido que pasar por mucho, no es así? ─Pregunta un hombre a inicios de su tercera edad.

El tipo es de cabello gris, su rostro algo cuadrado más que nada por la forma de su barbilla y como el cabello está cortado de manera recta. Se ve amigable, incluso actúa así a pesar de no tener la necesidad.

─Mi nombre es Henry Allen, soy tu doctor asignado. ─Se presenta el hombre tratando de darle la mano a Lincoln pero este solo lo ve curioso, aun negándose a hablar con alguien.

Henry solo se mantiene sonriente mientras cierra el puño y decide volver a atender a su paciente. Si no quiere hablar, no lo forzara.

─Gavin y Dwight me sacaron mi jaula para ayudarte. No tienen muchos doctores competentes.

Lincoln levanta la mirada y ve asombrado a Henry. Le sorprende que él no sea el único prisionero. Traga saliva mientras se deja revisar.

─Si te soy sincero, a pesar de no tener opción me gusta ayudar. En especial a alguien que tiene la edad de mi hijo.

─ ¿Su hijo también está secuestrado? ─Pregunta Lincoln, demostrando cierto interés en la situación de Henry.

─Se llama Barry. Es un chico listo, pero le toco estar en el lugar y momento incorrecto. ─Confiesa Henry mientras le limpia la sangre a Lincoln.

─Lo siento… Soy Lincoln Loud. ─Confiesa el joven de cabello blanco.

─Es un gusto Lincoln. Ahora voltea, quiero ver si tienes daño en la espalda.

Lincoln obedece y se deja revisar.

─Ojala su hijo este bien.

─Gracias; Lo estará. Barry es un chico listo, creo que sabrá lo que debe hacer.

Lincoln asiente con calma. Al menos el sujeto es positivo ante tan mala situación, eso le da cierta esperanza.

─ ¿Tú sabes lo que debes hacer? ─Pregunta Henry sin referirse a nada en específico.

Lincoln, arqueando una ceja voltea a Henry, quien mantiene una pequeña sonrisa positiva.

─No debes responderme todavía. Ni siquiera deberías entender lo que digo, pero solo debes ser tú quien sepa lo que debes hacer. ─Aconseja Henry mientras le ayuda a desinfectar a algunas heridas.

Lincoln volviendo a voltear se pone a pensar en lo que Henry dice. Ni siquiera entiende con exactitud de que habla, pero si sabe que hay tantas cosas que le gustaría hacer y quizá debió haberlas hecho desde un principio.

-─Bueno. La consulta termino, pero aún me quedan unos minutos. ¿Quieres hablar de algo? Tengo historias médicas que quizá te interesen.

─Las escuchare, si usted escucha mis historias sobre ninjas y agua mágica. ─Bromea Lincoln mientras voltea al doctor.

─Aunque te sorprenda, no es lo más raro eh escuchado. ¿Te suena, el acelerador de partículas?

Ambos empiezan a reír sacando un poco de beneficio de tan mala situación. Henry también se sienta con una sonrisa sincera, listo para conversar un poco.

…

Gavin le muestra las instalaciones a Tobías Whale, el curpulento albino con el que se reunió Morgan. No sabe porque le toca a él hacer trabajos así, se supone que hay otros hombres para eso. ¿Dónde demonios estará Chandler? Se supone que a ese pelirrojo le toca este tipo de trabajos.

─Si no hacen nada con esta bodega. ¿Para qué tenerla en primer lugar? ─Pregunta aquel albino inspeccionando sus alrededores.

-Bueno, la usamos como una prisión clandestina. Pero estamos desbloqueando un espacio para que trabajen en el proyecto. Cómo es un lugar ligeramente remoto, no habrá muchos curiosos. ─Explica Gavin con tranquilidad.

─Buena elección, aunque yo hubiera escogido una granja. Más remotas y pocos tratan de adentrarse en los terrenos de un granjero. ─Recomienda Tobías mientras ambos entran a la sección de prisioneros, con varias bodegas en las que se escuchan gritos.

Con cierta sensación de curiosidad observa que algunas puertas están pintadas de azul y otras tienen un círculo rojo. Debe ser algún tipo de sistema, clasificación de prisioneros. Un sistema listo pero confuso.

-─Azul es para nuestros dormitorios, rojo es de prisioneros.

-─Eso tiene más sentido, pero a lo que no le encuentro el sentido, es cómo dormir con tantos llorones gritando por su libertad.

-─Usamos audiófonos para el ruido, son bastante cómodos.

-─Pues les daré unas cuantas vueltas. ¿Dónde está Morgan? Ese blanquito debería darme el recorrido en persona. –Asegura Tobías, haciendo una voz que demuestra su creencia de superioridad ante Gavin.

─Bueno esta algo ocupado. Le muestra nuestro laboratorio a Lex y Damien.

─Claro, ignoran al albino mientras que esos blanquitos se divierten. Es el problema de la gente blanca, creen que pueden tener varios compromisos a la vez y al final quedan mal con por lo menos alguien. ─Dice el albino de manera pretenciosa.

Gavin arquea una ceja mientras lo ve. Antes de acompañarlo por esos corredores toma un pijama en la mesa y mete algo en el bolsillo de esta misma.

─Señor Whale, ¿Usted no es blanco? ─Pregunta Gavin algo desconcertado por aquellos comentarios.

─Me ofende la pregunta, Gavin. Mi piel solo es resultado de una anomalía genética, mis padres son negros, pero yo no soy ni uno ni el otro. ─Explica el señor Whale sin siquiera devolverle la mirada a Gavin.

Los minutos pasan en aquellos corredores. Hasta llegar hacia un armario de suministros. Este teniendo la particularidad de tener una flecha blanca pintada.

Whale se detiene a observarla, escucha que hay ruidos dentro. Así que sin importarle cualquier advertencia abre la puerta, revelando así a Lincoln y Henry hablando.

─Bueno esto es una visión interesante. No todos los días ves a un joven blanco desnudo, con un viejo en una habitación cerrada; Claro a menos que sea una iglesia.

─Este es flecha blanca y el doctor Henry Allen.

Whale empieza a reírse por eso. Jamás creyó tener el honor de conocer al vigilante de Michigan en persona. Había conocido a otros vigilantes antes, algunos incluso frustran sus negocios actuales, pero jamás había visto uno derrotado y tan cerca.

Le aplaude sarcásticamente mientras lo ve. Dejando a los tres presentes extrañados de esa actitud.

─Debo decir que estoy intrigado. No todos los días puedo ver cara a cara con quien tiene un record de victimas tan alto, es un gusto arquero de nieve. ─Whale extiende su mano para saludarlo.

El silencio incomodo reina la habitación. Lincoln no entiende el porqué del apodo, arquero de las nieves, suena ridículo en muchas maneras.

─Como gustes pequeño blanquito. ─Cierra su puño aun manteniéndose optimista por verlo.

Antes de que los dos se retiren, Gavin le hace una seña al doctor indicando que también se valla y le arroja el pantalón pijama a Lincoln.

─Bueno. Fue un gusto Lincoln, no te metas en más problemas. ─Dice Henry a manera de broma mientras le da unas cuantas palmadas al muchacho.

De nuevo, al final solo queda Lincoln en esa pequeña habitación fía y desolada. Al menos le consuela tener un pijama para calentarse, el invierno ya parece estar llegando.

Siente algo en uno de los bolsillos del pijama. Se extraña al sentir algo de papel,, además de algo largo y de metal.

Henry por su parte, voltea hacia donde esta Lincoln. Sintiendo pena por el pobre muchacho. Pero no puede concentrarse en él, lo único que quiere es ver a su hijo de nuevo.

…

Más allá de ese almacén, en algún otro lugar de la ciudad. En un laboratorio de mejores recursos, se encuentran algunas cuantas personas. Siendo custodiadas por hombres armados y Vekar.

─ ¡Haber científicos y mecánicos! Apresúrense que mis caricaturas empiezan a las nueve de la noche y no me las perderé. ─Anuncia Vekar con un megáfono molestando en específico a cinco personas.

Martin Stein y un hombre de mediana edad se encuentran discutiendo frente a un pizarrón. Mientras que los otros tres, son jóvenes que arreglan un raro aparato de forma cilíndrica.

─ ¡Martin tenemos que hacerlo! Piensa en Clarisa o en tu hija. ─Pide de manera desesperada aquel hombre.

─Ellas son la razón por la que me niego rotundamente en hacer esto, Harrison. ¿Qué clase de padre sería para Lily? Me niego a que sepa que su padre fue responsable de matar a otras personas por un acto tan egoísta como su bien personal. ─Afirma el anciano, manteniendo firmeza en sus palabras mientras borra cálculos de un pizarrón.

─Martin, si no hace esto su hija no tendrá un padre. No quiero eso en mi conciencia. Por favor. –Suplica Harrison tomando de hombros al anciano.

─Harrison, mi Lily tiene veintidós años. Yo ya estuve en su vida lo suficiente.

─ ¿Qué me dice de la otra pequeña? ¿También la abandonara a ella?

─La jovencita Loud está a salvo además de que es una mejor razón para no hacerlo. Me niego a ser partícipe de destruir el hogar de una niña pequeña. –Es lo último que Martin tiene que decir antes de volver a anotar en un pizarrón. Fingiendo estar trabajando mientras busca la manera de salvarse.

Harrison simplemente niega con la cabeza, aceptando que su decisión ya es definitiva. Lo mínimo que puede hacer por el anciano es ayudarlo a fingir los cálculos.

Dos de los tres muchachos ven con atención la discusión entre Stein y Harrison. El de pelo castaño se ve que tiene ciertas preocupaciones por la actitud tan negativa que Martin tiene ante la situación.

─Calma Barry. El profesor solo esta agitado, encontrara la manera ayudarnos. –Asegura su amigo.

─¡Raymond! Necesito que me ayudes a calibrar esto. –Pide un joven afroamericano.

El chico al lado de Barry se encoge de hombros y se dirige a donde está su compañero. Dejando a Barry solo frente a unos cables; Él solo suspira con la inquietud aún presente en su cuerpo, mientras empieza unir cables.

─ ¿Qué sucede Curtis?

-─No puedo hacer que la tapa caiga sin romper la báscula. La presión que ejerce es demasiada. –Explica Curtis tratando de ajustar un enorme círculo de metal en una polea.

─Es porque te equivocaste. Este círculo es de titanio, necesitamos algo más rígido, además de que las vibraciones requieres mayor potencia por minuto.

Vekar solo los observa mientras bosteza. Le es indiferente ser encargado de vigilancia, puesto que prefiere ejercer su profesión principal de químico, tiene una receta de explosivos.

Trata de aprovechar su tiempo y al menos acercarse a esos dos físicos para ver si puede ayudarlos.

─Vekar. ¿Qué pasa? ─Pregunta Dean.

─Tu tranquilo, yo nervioso Dean. Solo quiero ver que hacen nuestros viejitos de ciencia. ─Anuncia Vekar sin molestarse por las preocupaciones de su equipo.

─Solo tengo cuarenta y dos años. –Dice Harrison algo indignado por como lo llaman viejo.

─Yo si soy un viejo y me honra haber llegado a esta edad.

─Como diga usted abuelito. Ahora vamos con el generador de ondas sísmicas. ¿Por qué no está funcionando?

─Bueno, el sistema fue diseñado por Ted Kord, averiguo una manera de que las ondas sísmicas no dañe la estructura del aparato y cumplan con su cometido. Pero era el único que sabía cómo hacerlo. ─Señala Martin a los planos del generador sísmico.

─Entonces llámenlo. ─Ordena Vekar con un tono altanero.

─Lo haríamos. Pero murió en el terremoto de ciudad Star. ─Afirma Harrison con un tono monótono que no refleja alguna pena o alegría.

─Bueno supongo que eso es una complicación. ─Dice Vejar bajando la mirada.

Ambos físicos se encogen de hombros, asintiendo por la obvia problemática. Los tres se ponen a ver el pizarrón para encontrar una solución. Martin cruza miradas con Harrison, ambos con la ansiedad de que los descubran.

….

Lincoln desdobla su pijama para ponérsela, incluso la agita un poco para desempolvarla. Escucha algo de metal caer.

Se detiene un segundo para apreciar lo que es. Un pequeño y delgado pedazo de desarmador, solo para asegurarse de que no sea un truco busca algo más en el pijama. Siente un pequeño pedazo de papel, lo saca para poder saber que es.

´´Por Lori. Corre lo más lejos que puedas. A113´´

Arqueando una ceja analiza la nota, pensando en si es una trampa o no. Revisa más el pijama para ver si no tiene alguna clase de rastreador; No encuentra nada más que algodón viejo.

Se la pone, se siente tan bien poder usar algo de ropa después de un mes y unos cuantos días, observa detenidamente el cerrojo de la puerta. Quizá no tenga mucha experiencia en abrir cerraduras, pero con un pedazo de destornillador se pueden hacer más cosas.

Empieza a golpear una de las ya desgastadas bisagras. Lo hace de manera lenta y suave, para así no llamar la atención de quienes se encuentran alrededor; agradece que este metal ya este viejo y que no le hayan dado el cuidado que requería.

Los minutos van pasando, sintiéndose como horas debido a que la adrenalina en el cuerpo de Lincoln lo llena de nervios, pensando en que cualquier segundo lo descubrirán y mataran. Eso hace que conforme rompa pedazos de la bisagra, más rápido y violento se vuelva.

Una última puñalada destroza la bisagra. Lincoln empieza a reír por eso, quizá por primera vez en su estadía siente legítimo alivio. Baja hacia la otra bisagra la cual de por sí ya se encuentra suelta, solo basta un golpe para romperla.

Escucha algunos susurros en el pasillo. Se aparta lo más rápido dela puerta y se prepara para usar esa punta de desarmador. Puede ver sus sombras por debajo de la puerta, se detienen un segundo allí mismo.

Es el final, van a darse cuenta y matarlo. Es lo que piensa Lincoln, mientras aprieta su puño en el desarmador.

─ ¿Sabes Dwight? Me siento mal por Lori. Ella estaba muy buena. ─Dice uno de los sujetos.

Lincoln frunce el ceño, le enoja escuchar aquella manera tan vulgar de expresarse de Lori. ¿Qué acaso todos los hombres de esa organización son unos vulgares? Si bien su maestro Ra´s al Ghul era algo machista con respecto a la posición de la mujer en la liga, jamás se atrevió a objetivarlas por sus cuerpos, incluso puede recordar como le decía a Lily que desea el día en el que ella lo supere.

─Hablas como si hubiera muerto. La chica aún está allí afuera.

─ ¡Pff! ¿Realmente crees que pueda vivir consigo misma? De seguro se matara así misma por toda esta porquería.

─Gómez, no es bueno subestimarla, de hecho que aún respire es una mala señal. Pero no doy las órdenes yo, así que sé que no fue mi estupidez lo que me hundió. ─Ríe Dwight.

Se puede escuchar como prende un cigarrillo. Tras eso un silencio incomodo de unos cuantos segundos. Lincoln atento puede sentir como los dos sujetos observan la puerta, quietos. Con la incertidumbre de quien será el que ataque primero.

─Amigo. Este tipo es un demente, me siento mal porque no vera como su familia muere. Se merece esa tortura.

Lincoln empieza a suspirar de manera repetida, reflejando cierta furia ante las palabras de aquel sujeto.

─ ¡Sé que me escuchaste! Tu familia quedara bajo escombros pronto imbécil. ─Grita Gómez mientras se mofa de Lincoln.

─ ¡Hey! Deja de ser un idiota. El chico ya ha tolerado mucho. ─Ordena Dwight con autoridad, sus pasos empiezan a sonar y su sombra desaparece de la puerta.

Dwight solo empieza a caminar hacia donde sea, le enoja bastante la actitud apática de estos sujetos, como si ellos no tuvieran una familia que les llore. ¿No son capaces de sentir empatía alguna?

─ ¡Vamos D! Solo estaba molestando al chico. Alguien debe ponerlo en su lugar. ─Asegura Gómez, pero es ignorado por Dwight. Eso le parece decepcionante, pero debe insistir ─ ¡Dwight, mírame!

Dwight, suspirando con molestia voltea de inmediato a Gómez, quien le sonríe de manera sarcástica.

En ese preciso segundo Lincoln apuñala a Gómez en el cuello, el sujeto cree que puede pararlo pero Lincoln solo encaja más profundo el arma, asegurándose que sea imposible salvarse de esa herida.

Lincoln lo suelta, dejando que el sujeto se retuerza en el suelo. Ahora solo esta cara a cara con Dwight, quien lo ve todo mientras suda.

─ ¡Gavin y yo lo planeamos! ─Grita Dwight levantando sus manos en señal de rendición.

Lincoln se queda pensando, el tipo pudo haberle disparado en el segundo exacto que apuñaló a su compañero, pero no lo hizo. Además de que sabía que Gavin le había proporcionado el ahora lleno de sangre destornillador.

─ ¿Por qué? ─Pregunta el peliblanco en seco.

─ ¿Crees que me gusta hacer esto? Tu hermana no era la única que hacía esto por necesidad. Y Gavin quería a Lori como a una hija. ─Responde Dwight aun manteniendo sus brazos arriba, para que así no cause desconfianza ante Lincoln.

Lincoln se agacha y toma el arma de Gómez. La apunta directo a Dwight.

─ ¡Oh por favor!

─Me llevaras con Henry Allen, luego de eso te largas y no vuelves. ¡Ahora voltéate! ─Ordena Lincoln quitándole el seguro al arma.

─Cuando salgas, ve por ellas y sal de Michigan. ─Recomienda Dwight mientras voltea para guiar a Lincoln.

Los minutos pasan, ambos charlan sobre cosas simples como la diferencia entre una bodega con un prisionero o una con un miembro de la organización. Dwight explica que la razón por la que a él lo pusieron en un simple armario de suministros, es porque fue quien más problemas causo y por ende quien menos comodidades recibiría. Incluso por eso lo dejaron sin ropa.

A Lincoln se le hace curioso que no es la primera, ni parece ser la última vez que alguien lo ponga desnudo en un armario, parece ser alguna clase de ritual morboso entre organizaciones criminales.

─Debo preguntar. ¿Cómo la bebé sobrevivió a una isla así? ¿No debió haber sufrido hipotermia o algo así?

─No si la mantienes caliente, todas las noches prendía una fogata y nos manteníamos a la distancia correcta para que el calor no nos haga daño, pero si para mantenernos tibios, y si te preguntas. El bote tenía mucha comida para bebé, supongo que es lo primero que consideran los diseñadores de esas cosas. ─Responde Lincoln mientras se mantiene atento a sus alrededores, jura escuchar algunos pasos en el fondo. A pesar de eso, trata de no poner el dedo en el gatillo pues no quiere dispararle a Dwight por error.

─Oh, rayos. Lo olvide. ─Dice Dwight suspirando mientras baja con la mirada.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─´Pregunta Lincoln levantando un poco la voz, reflejando así el cómo siente que la situación se está volviendo más tensa.

─El cambio de turno, se hace cada hora y…

─ ¡Hay por dios! ¡Gómez! ─Grita una voz desde lo lejos, pero los ecos del lugar hacen que se pueda escuchar. Obviamente no están contentos.

─Eso pasa, sí. Es algo muy malo.

Lincoln, tragando saliva apunta a la dirección de donde escucharon los gritos. Preparado para llenar de plomo a los sujetos. Pero de repente escucha como una de las puertas de habitantes empieza a subir.

Dwight de su chaleco saca una granada. Tras quitarle el seguro espera unos segundos y la avienta por debajo de lo poco que se ha abierto esa puerta. Toma a Lincoln del hombro y empiezan a correr.

Apenas pasados unos segundos la granada explota, pero Lincoln y Dwight ya habían cambiado de pasillo.

Mientras que en otro lugar del complejo, Gavin y Tobías escuchan aquella explosión. Siendo Gavin el que se pone nervioso sabiendo que algo salió mal en su plan.

─ ¡Esa puerta! Allí está Henry Allen. ─Señala el hombre con prisa, ya debieron haber empezado a salir las demás personas y no quiere ser descubierto.

Los dos al llegar abren de inmediato la puerta, revelando como Henry se encuentra patidifuso ante los ruidos que se presentan en el fondo.

─ ¿Lincoln? ¿Qué está pasando? ─´Pregunta Henry sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la situación.

─No hay tiempo de preguntas doctor Allen. Tenemos que irnos. ─Indica Lincoln apuntando hacia la puerta.

─Lincoln, no puedo irme. Si me voy mataran a Barry. ─Henry retrocede con miedo ante la mera idea de perder a su único hijo.

─Henry. No importa lo que haga aquí, ni los proyectos que Barry termine. Es obvio que no los liberaran jamás; Venga conmigo. ─Suplica Lincoln mientras se acerca al doctor.

Dwight se mantiene vigilante, escuchando como los pasos ajenos se convierten en sonidos cercanos a su posición. Empieza a hiperventilarse, pensando en que esta es su ruina total, sabiendo que él no será quien pague la mayor condena.

¿Por qué lo hizo? Ya ha separado familias antes. ¿Por qué haberse tomado tantas molestias en salvar a un mocoso que mata a sus compañeros? Ni siquiera aprecia tanto a Lori como para que tenga sentido.

Voltea a donde están Henry y Lincoln, apretando su arma. Dudoso de dispararle o no, hacerles creer que fue un accidente y quedar como un héroe ante esos sujetos.

La mano de Dwight tiembla, puede sentir lágrimas en sus ojos y sus dientes morder con fuerza su lengua. Pensando en cómo esta decisión es lo que salvara su futuro y el de su hija. Ella es todo lo que le importa en este momento.

─ ¡Incluso si no vuelvo a ver a Barry, él estará vivo!

─ ¿Llama a ser un esclavo, vivir? ¡Henry usted sabe que eso no es vida! ─Reclama el joven a manera de gritos.

─Lincoln, no puedo perder a Barry. Sé que le harán daño por mi culpa si me voy. Tienes que entenderlo. ─Llora Henry dando algunos pasos hacia atrás.

─Henry. Sé que duele la idea de que lastimen a su familia, da miedo pensar que es tu culpa lo que le pueden hacer a Barry. Pero si se queda aquí entonces será aún más doloroso el saber que lo lastimaran y usted no trato de hacer nada al respecto… Y yo lo sé bien. Por seis años no hice nada por mi familia, varias de mis hermanas sufrieron, otras hicieron cosas malas y yo no hice nada al respecto; Henry, usted no quiere eso en su conciencia. ─Llora también el joven de pelo blanco al recordar.

Tantas imágenes, desde ver como su hermana mayor mata a personas a sangre fría, su hermanita más cercana se dejaba usar, otra de ellas se lastimaba así misma. Y su madre, la mujer que le dio la vida. Siendo reducida a alguien que sufre cada día por la pérdida de sus seres amados. Todas esas imágenes carcomiéndole la conciencia a Lincoln.

Dwight escucha esas palabras. Recuerda a su hija, tan pequeña, tan dulce. Pensando en cómo él sí ha sido capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Incluso si eso significa cometer delitos. Ve como Lincoln consuela a Henry, dándole esperanzas para seguir. Como si fuera un hijo alentando a su padre a dar lo mejor, porque sabe que al final valdrá la pena.

Quizá no sea una buena persona, ha matado y robado. Ha hecho lo que no quiere que su hija haga, y todo pensando en ella. Como Lincoln lo ha hecho por su propia familia. En algunos sentidos, siente que le debe ayudar. Porque como él, Lincoln entiende lo que es el sacrificio por la familia, lo que es ayudar cuando puedes hacerlo. Todo por quienes uno ama.

Henry sabe que el muchacho tiene razón. Barry no será libre si nadie lo ayuda, si bien su hijo es inteligente, también es alguien que no busca conflicto y esa falta de agresividad es lo que le impide liberarse por sí mismo.

Quiere lo mejor para su hijo, quiere ser capaz de ver como inicia su vida adulta, crea su familia y vive feliz en algún otro lugar que no sea Michigan. Suspira y aún con la inseguridad en su cuerpo camina hacia la salida.

Ambos miran a Dwight y este les asiente. Toma su última granada y la arroja, esperando crear una distracción.

El segundo en el que explota los tres empiezan a correr hacia su salida. Los segundos pasos, se oyen disparos por detrás de ellos pero fallan. Quiza la mala puntería o quizá la pésima iluminación que bloquea la visibilidad, es lo que los está salvando.

Ninguno de los tres nota la silueta negra en el techo, quien los observa con detenimiento, mientras que al mismo tiempo ve gente correr detrás de ellos.

Finalmente lo logran, salen hacia el estacionamiento del almacén. Dwight de inmediato oprime un enorme botón rojo que abre el portón, mientras que Henry se encarga de cerrar por donde salieron para así ganar tiempo.

Un disparo logra rosarle la pierna al doctor, haciéndolo gritar. Pero eso no lo detiene, logra cerrar la puerta y ponerle un candado.

Las balas no se hacen de esperar y varias atraviesan el metal, pero los tres están fuera de su alcance.

Ellos empiezan a reír. No saben si es por alegría o si es la adrenalina en sus cuerpos lo que los hace expresarse, pero sin duda pueden darse el pacer de reír un poco.

─Vamos, por aquí hay un buen Jeep. ─Anuncia Dwight caminando. Se mantiene sonriente mientras trata de buscar un vehículo rápido y seguro.

En algunos casos, la facilidad con la que se concretó el escape haya sido vista como algo sencillo. Después de todo el número de víctimas era únicamente de una persona, pero así como sobrevivir en una isla desierta no es sencillo, tampoco lo es el poder salir libres de una situación de rehenes y a la larga, alguien terminara sufriendo.

Un disparo, es todo lo que se requiere para alertar a la gente sobre el peligro que se esta viviendo. También es quizá la manera más rápida o lenta de sufrir dependiendo de dónde se le reciba.

Para el infortunio de Dwight, una bala lo atraviesa justos en la zona del pulmón, haciéndolo caer al suelo. El sujeto juraría ver el segundo exacto en el que la bala sale de su cuerpo, definitivamente un tiro demasiado limpio.

Cae al suelo mientras trata de evitar morir. Dejando atónitos a Lincoln y Henry, quienes voltean a la dirección de dónde provino la bala.

Gavin, Tobías Whale y otros tres criminales se encuentran allí, apuntándoles. Listos para disparar a quemarropa.

Dwight ve que es Gavin quien tiene el arma apuntando, puede notar el humo salir ella. Mientras que Gavin se encuentra temblando por lo que ha hecho, negando con la cabeza y mirando directamente a su amigo. En su expresión se pueden apreciar las lágrimas que brotan por tener que dispararle.

─ ¡Dwight! ─Lincoln corre al socorro del tipo.

Dwight apenas siendo capaz de luchar por su vida ve a Lincoln. Se encuentra mareado, sus ojos se cierran y abren mientras siente que su vientre se enfría. Quiza sea la sangre, pero se supone que es tibia. ¿Entonces porque siente tanto frío?

Lincoln logra llegar a su lado, trata de hacer un torniquete con la camisa de Dwight pero no sirve de nada, la sangre solo se filtra de allí.

Con lo que queda de fuerza Dwight saca su teléfono, no lo desbloquea. Solo aprecia por última vez el celular, imaginándose el fondo de pantalla que es su hija. Sonríe mientras siente como Lincoln lo ayuda inútilmente.

─Mi dirección…. Aquí…. Dile a Clare que papi la…. ─No alcanza a terminar, solo recuesta su cabeza en el piso. Ni siquiera es capaz de cerrar los ojos.

Lincoln suspira, lo único que puede hacer por él ahora, es cerrarle los ojos para que descanse.

Quiza no lo conoció del todo. Ni siquiera lo había visto antes, más sin embargo él se esforzó por ayudarlo a salir, arriesgando todo por un completo extraño. ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? Se supone que tenía familia. ¿Por qué sacrificarse por una excusa tan barata? Como ´´Porque no le gusta lo que hace´´.

─Lo siento Dwight. ─Es lo único que Lincoln puede decirle al difunto.

Con rabia, respirando fuertemente y levantando la mirada voltea a su asesino. Viéndolo con una mezcla de odio y decepción.

Eso logra asustar a Gavin. Quien traga saliva y retrocede algunos pasos. Tobías por su parte ríe por la cobardía de su compañero mientras avanza unos pasos.

Sus tres aliados también avanzan, aun apuntando con sus armas, listos para llenar a Lincoln de plomo.

Lincoln solo ve esa escena, sabiendo que son sus últimas. Una pistola no es la diferencia ante tres metralletas. Con un suspiro lo único que puede aceptar es su destino.

─ ¡Esperen! ─Grita el señor Whale indicándoles a sus hombres que no disparen. ─Blanquito, te daré una oportunidad. Matas a estos tres a puño limpio, me vences a mí y puedes irte, incluso te dejó usar a tu aliado y uno que otro cuchillo. ¿Trato?

─Señor Whale, no sea ridículo. Este tipo ha matado a varios de los nuestros. ¿Enserio cree que lo dejaremos vivir? ─Pregunta uno de los soldados poniéndose prepotente ante el enorme albino.

Tobías poniendo una mueca pensativa asiente un poco. Voltea hacia abajo para poder ver los ojos del sujeto y procede a golpearlo en la cabeza, noqueándolo con un solo golpe.

─Yo quizá no sea su jefe, pero si soy un inversionista con autoridad. Y sí quiero darle el beneficio de defenderse a un blanquito lo hare. Ahora denle una paliza al arquero. ─Ordena Tobías mientras señala a Lincoln.

Mientras los dos hombres dudosos bajan sus armas y caminan hacia Lincoln, Gavin solo ve a su compañero inconsciente, sintiendo pena por el tipo. Incluso se puede ver como aún está sangrando.

─ ¿Por qué? ─Pregunta Gavin al hombre.

─Es divertido cuando creen que tienen esperanzas.

Lincoln mete la mano en el bolsillo, si bien ellos no usaran armas contra él, eso no significa que…. ¡Esta vacío! Lo único que tiene allí es el pedazo de desarmador. Voltea rápido hacia donde está el cuerpo de Dwigth y ve que allí dejó su arma.

─Rayos. ─Se dice a sí mismo con un suspiro y un rostro de decepción. No puede evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada por haber cometido un error tan básico, no sabe porque, pero le recuerda un poco a cuando era niño y olvidaba una que otra cosa que resultaba ser importante.

En fin, lo único que le queda hacer es voltear hacia ellos y confiar en la buena punta de desarmador. Se pregunta cuánto tiempo tardaran en salir los demás, se le hace extraño que no hayan salido por algún otro acceso.

─Voy a disfrutar esto. ─Confiesa uno de ellos, alistando sus puños.

Lincoln solo se pone en una postura defensiva, esperando a que se le acerquen. Dos sujetos, ambos con ropa desgastada, ve que una de las chaquetas ya se encuentra rasgada. Deduce que ha peleado antes, además de que no tienen la forma física de simples matones. Le será difícil, en especial porque hace un mes que solo hace calentamiento básico.

Corriendo hacia Lincoln, uno de los sujetos trata de lanzarle una puñalada pero Lincoln es capaz de esquivarla pero es agarrado por la espalda por el otro, en ese segundo recibe un corte superficial en el estómago por su primer oponente.

Le arde más de lo que le duele, además de que apenas y le saca algo de sangre. Como reacción levanta sus dos piernas y con ambas le arremete una patada al tipo; El impulso y fuerza es tal que desequilibra a su captor, haciendo que ambos caigan al piso.

Lincoln le da un codazo en la costilla a quien está debajo de él, se puede escuchar el quejido de dolor.

Rueda para salir del agarre pero es apuñalado en la espalda por el otro sujeto. Lincoln grita con furia y le arroja un codazo en la nariz, voltea de manera casi inmediata hacia el tipo y le arremete un derechazo en la quijada.

Esta vez el daño fue más profundo, necesitara una buena sutura si es que sobrevive. Ambos sujetos se alejan un poco para tenerlo arrinconado.

Lincoln por su parte suspira, incluso con la puñalada en su espalda aún puede pelear.

Ve al rostro de quien lo apuñalo, él también le dedica una mirada de odio. Lincoln solo puede hacer algo de calistenia pero con las molestias de una puñalada en la espalda.

El tipo al que le da la espalda aprovecha para correr listo para apuñalarlo; Lincoln espera a que se encuentre unos centímetros cerca de él para girar y lanzarle una patada voladora en el rostro, rompiéndole la nariz y dejándolo en el suelo.

Lincoln también cae al suelo gritando por sentir la puñalada. Se retuerce un poco antes de poder levantarse pero sin darse cuenta ya tiene a su atacante enfrente. Recibe un golpe en el estómago y otro en el pecho, haciéndolo retroceder.

El joven nota que su oponente tiene nudillos de metal, eso explica porque le duelen más sus golpes. Siente que va a tener serios moretones en su pecho, se le hace raro que no recibiera golpes en el rostro. Quizá es porque ese sujeto quiere disfrutarlo más, ese tipo de morbo es un grave error.

Recuerda las enseñanzas de su maestro.

─Yukishiro, hijo mío. Solo debes permitirte torturar a alguien cuando sepas que tienes el combate ganado, e incluso así ese ego puede matarte. ─Son las palabras de su maestro.

Aún recuerda que le decía eso mientras lo golpeaba con un bastón; No puede evitar reír de esos momentos por la nostalgia. ¿Quién diría que recibir palizas generara recuerdos tan placenteros?

El sujeto corre hacia Lincoln, intenta darle un golpe directo en el rostro. La palabra clave es intentar puesto que falla gracias a los reflejos del chico, logra ver como se posiciona detrás de él. Siente el rodillazo en su cadera y como sus piernas ceden.

Lincoln pone sus brazos en el cuello del sujeto pero antes de cualquier acción, recibe una corte en su abdomen. Retrocede para evitar que pase a ser una puñalada, pero aun así aprovecha la distancia para golpearlo en la nuca.

El tipo aturdido no es capaz de evitar recibir una puñalada en la espalda. Siente una afilada ironía metiéndose directamente hacia su cuerpo. ¿Quién diría que la ironía se sintiera tan fría y metálica?

Lincoln respirando agitadamente siente el cuchillo aún en su mano. Todavía no esta tan profundo para matarlo, le quedan unos centímetros de vida, sería tan fácil. Uno más a una ya incontable lista.

─ ¡Lincoln! ─Grita Henry saliendo de su escondite. ─Termino muchacho, no tienes que matarlo.

La mirada de Henry se le hace familiar, es algo que muestra empatía por la situación que viven, un entendimiento de que a veces tomar una elección extrema es lo correcto. Pero en eso también se muestra piedad, un deseo de poder mejorar incluso estando en la situación más desesperada de todas.

Es la mirada de su padre antes de recibir una flecha en su ojo. Antes de recibir su flecha.

─Muy bonito, debo admitirlo chico. Tienes estilo. ¿Qué tal si no lo desperdicias? Puedo darte algo mejor que un simple armario de suministros. ¿Trato? ─Ofrece Tobías con una sonrisa.

Lincoln lo piensa un segundo. Si bien sería lindo dormir en algo que no sea suelo, no es como si no estuviera acostumbrado a vivir en un armario. Simplemente niega con la cabeza sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

─Que desperdicio. Bueno, hora de ensuciarse. ─Tobías hace calistenia un poco y prepara sus puños. Listo para darle una paliza al chico blanco.

Siente pena por el pobre muchacho, por su mirada en el rostro ve que ha vivido mucha mierda. Pero aún le faltan cosas por aprender de la vida, lástima que no las podrá aprender.

Lincoln ni tonto, ni perezoso. Le arroja el cuchillo ensangrentado pero falla; No le sorprende, es decir: Hace un mes que no practica su puntería, le falta su arco y aparte está en un pésimo estado. ¿Cómo mantener el ritmo si se tiene que lidiar con todo eso?

Tobías queda algo maravillado. Para ser alguien que está en pésimas condiciones, aún tiene buena habilidad; Unos metros más y el cuchillo sin duda se le hubiera enterrado.

Tanto Gavin como Henry ven eso. No tienen otra opción que esconder, su ayuda en batalla sería bastante inútil. Además de que esto no les concierne mucho.

Lo único que puede hacer Henry, es esperar a que Lincoln logre ganar, aunque siendo sinceros, duda que lo haga.

Mientras que Gavin solo ve a la distancia una silueta bloqueando la única salida que sus compañeros tienen. Apunta su arma a la silueta pero está temblando, sabe que a esta distancia solo alertaría al sujeto, con la situación actual le da miedo pensar en qué pasaría si alguien más se uniera a la pelea.

Tras los estiramientos Tobías trota hacia Lincoln, el muchacho lo espera pacientemente. Lincoln sabe que no podrá taclearlo, con esa musculatura su cuerpo no aguantaría el peso.

Al ya estar cerca, Lincoln trata de esquivarlo con un impulso a la izquierda. Le es inútil, siente como los brazos de Tobías lo rodean.

Se asusta, sus pies ya ni siquiera están tocando el suelo. Puede ver cómo empieza a girar de manera rápida. ¿Cuántas son? Tres vueltas las que da antes de ser arrojado con violencia.

Con un grito Lincoln aterriza sobre un auto, puede sentir el metal siendo abollado por su cuerpo y algunos pedazos de vidrio caer sobre él. Tan fuerte es el impulso que termina deslizándose al lado contrario, cayendo al suelo.

─Diablos muchacho, eres tan ligero como una pelota de basquetbol. ─Dice Tobías haciendo que sus nudillos truenen.

Le agrada ver cómo Lincoln aún puede levantarse. Esta temblando, respira con mucho esfuerzo y la sangre no solo está en su espalda, sino que también la escupe. ¡Ese chico sabe aguantar el castigo!

Apenas es capaz de tambalearse algunos pasos adelante, todavía es capaz de levantar sus brazos. Le da algo de miedo pensar en que está al lado de un auto, siente que en cualquier momento ese sujeto lo tomara, pondrá al lado de la puerta y empezara a cerrarla en su cara hasta que su cabeza quede totalmente destruida. Una visión aterradora pero posible.

Tobías se acerca a él, sabe que el chico está en sus últimas. Dos golpes terminaran con todo esto. Alista sus puños mientras mira como Lincoln se prepara para recibirlo, nota en sus ojos que se está rindiendo. Una pena, se veía que tenía potencial.

Ya frente a Lincoln, le lanza un puñetazo directo a la boca pero se sorprende al ver como Lincoln logra agacharse con un flexión completa. Recibe un golpe en la quijada y otro en el ojo izquierdo. Retrocede unos pasos mientras se soba el ojo.

En su quijada hay un poco de sangre, le duele su lengua por como el golpe provocó que se la mordiera. Siente su ojo palpitar con molestia. ¿No se había rendido? Por su mirada baja, habría jurado que se iba a rendir.

Tobías le lanza otro puñetazo pero de nuevo es esquivado y golpeado, esta vez en su cuello nariz. Retrocediendo por eso, el hombre albino empieza a desesperarse. Con un grito extiende sus brazos y logra tomar a Lincoln de los hombros.

Lincoln nuevamente se asusta por sentir el cómo sus pies abandonan el suelo. Es aún más doloroso el sentir su espalda ser arrojada contra el capo del auto, ahora si siente como un pedazo de metal llega a abrirle otra herida y el vidrio del parabrisas logra romperse.

Tobías ve a Lincoln allí tirado, admirando su perseverancia e inocencia de creer que tendrá la victoria. Cierra de nuevo su puño y lo lanza hacia la cabeza de Lincoln.

Nuevamente su ataque es esquivado por apenas unos centímetros, enterrando su mano en el capo abollado, gritando por sentir un pedazo de metal enterrarse en su palma.

Aprovechando ese breve segundo libre, Lincoln toma un pedazo de vidrio y lo entierra en el brazo derecho de Tobías; Consiguiendo así poder zafarse de su agarre y caminar algunos pasos lejos de él.

Lincoln cojea mientras escupe sangre, pidiendo de una vez que la adrenalina de su cuerpo cese y lo deje quedar inconsciente. Pero mientras aún puede pelear, no vale la pena el no intentarlo.

Intentarlo por sus hermanas, por sus padres y por él mismo. Tratar de vivir y pelear con aquel miedo invencible que se ha manifestado a lo largo de su vida. Desde una película de terror que no lo dejaba dormir en la noche, un naufragio que mataría a su hermana, un demente en Rusia hasta ahora; Manifestándose en un enorme racista que parece ser más músculo que humano.

¿Tiene miedo? ¡Sí! En definitivo puede confirmar que no cree poder salir de esta situación. Es triste cuando lo piensa bien, lo único que quería era una vida mejor para sus hermanas. ¿Por qué no solo presentarse ante ellas y convencerlas de irse con él? Pudo ser tan fácil, pero quería algo más. Deseaba la sensación de hacer algo que importe, algo que muestre lo mucho que las ama y que no tengan que dejar su hogar. Vaya que eso fue ególatra de su parte, pero ya está hecho. No es algo que pueda cambiar a menos que tenga súper velocidad y pueda correr hacia atrás para cambiar la línea del tiempo.

Quisiera disculparse con ellas. No solo por fallarles, sino porque también le fallo a su ciudad y a su hogar.

Sigue llorando, no por sí mismo. De nuevo, sabe que el mismo se lo buscó. Su razón de llorar es saber que solo empeoro las cosas para ellas.

Siente de nuevo los brazos de Tobías tocar su hombro. Cierra los ojos esperando chocar contra un auto de nuevo…. ¿Lo soltó?

Lincoln voltea y ver una escena inesperada. Henry Allen, apuñalando por la espalda a Tobías Whale.

Con un grito de rabia, Tobías voltea hacia Henry, quien está igual de incrédulo por sus propias acciones. El doctor jamás pensó en ser capaz de enterrarle un cuchillo a una persona.

Sin siquiera darle tiempo de reaccionar, Tobías se quita el cuchillo de la espalda y Carga a Henry.

─ ¡Henry! ─Grita Lincoln, esforzándose por llegar al tipo.

Tobías empieza a correr con Henry en brazos. Con un grito de parte de ambos finalmente estampa la columna de Henry en uno de los autos, rompiéndole la espalda y haciendo que vomite sangre. Sin nada más que hacer, el señor Whale suelta a Henry, dejando que se retuerza en su miseria.

Henry apenas siendo capaz de gemir, logra moverse lo suficiente como para quedar boca arriba. Pero no puede más, solo le queda ver las estrellas mientras nota como no le queda sensibilidad en sus piernas.

─El pobre anciano debía quedarse oculto. Quizá así pudo haberse salvado. ─Dice Tobías mirando con lastima a Henry.

Tobías siente una varilla de metal golpearle la nuca, con mucha molestia se mueve de manera desorientada. Tratando de recuperar el equilibrio, logra ver como Lincoln esta de rodillas frente al cuerpo de Henry.

─ ¡Henry! Por favor doctor, no me deje. No puede hacerlo, tiene que ver a su hijo, tiene que estar con Barry. ─Llora Lincoln tomando de la mano al doctor.

Henry lo ve, siente pena por el muchacho. Todo el dolor en su mirada, la carga y responsabilidad que el mismo se da porque quiere hacerlo. Espera que pueda encontrar una manera de vivir con esas consecuencias.

Débilmente le da el teléfono de Dwight, lo conservó pensando en que él tendría que cumplir su último deseo, pero es de suponerse que tendrá que ser Lincoln quien lo haga, al parecer estaba predestinado.

Lincoln, sin apartar la vista de Henry lo toma y guarda. Sigue llorando por su amigo, por ver como otro padre deja este mundo por su culpa.

─Salva a Barry. ─Susurra Henry cerrando los ojos.

No le da tiempo de procesarlo, a pesar de que desea poder lamentar su perdida. Lo único que siente ahora son los brazos de Tobías tomándolo y estampándolo contra el auto, rompiendo la ventana y abollando la puerta.

Tras otro movimiento violento se encuentra en el suelo, pensando en que este es el fin. Siendo la última imagen que vera, un hombre forzudo rompiéndole la cara.

¿Creen en los milagros? ¿En las coincidencias? Quizá sea difícil de creer, quizá los eventos fortuitos son solo una cosa de probabilidad y estadística. Algo que puede pasar al mismo tiempo que no, como lo es averiguar si un gato está o no muerto dentro de una caja.

Puesto a que es poco probable que en esa misma noche, en el momento de su escape y justo cuando Tobías Whale lo está apaleando; Dos personas, desde las sombras investiga el almacén. Pero allí están, llegaron a ese mismo lugar sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, que bloquearon la entrada principal para evitar interrupciones y ahora están caminando con calma, aprovechando que Tobías esta distraído apaleando a Lincoln.

Un rayo azul choca contra Tobías, impulsándolo varios metros por el aire pero sin matarlo.

Lincoln apenas consiente levanta la mirada hacia ellos. Solo puede ver una enorme águila azul en el pecho de uno y un traje azul y amarillo en el otro. Quizá también una pistola, similar al arma de hielo que tiene Leonard.

Sin nada que decir o pensar sobre eso, Lincoln queda inconsciente. Asumiendo que esos deben ser sus guías al infierno.

…

Rita está cepillándole el pelo a Lily, es lo más normal que pueden hacer juntas; Ya que el resto se reduce a sufrir o entrenar con Malcolm Merlyn. Ambas se permiten tomar un descanso de eso, mientras tratan de formar lazos más íntimos. Todo mientras escucha los quejidos de varias de sus hermanas en el patio, todo por el exceso de ejercicio.

Malcolm entra sin invitación por la cocina, como si fuera su propia casa toma una limonada. No suele hacer descansos en sus prácticas, pero tener cuatro oponentes simultáneas le cansa bastante.

La puerta principal suena, son tres toques pausados por cinco segundos de diferencia. Lily reconoce eso, Malcolm de alguna manera también.

Empieza a reír mientras salta del regazo de Rita, dejando a la mujer completamente confundida.

La pequeña abre la puerta, sigue riendo y saltando de las ansias mientras la madera lentamente revela una cara familiar.

Rita, arqueando una ceja ve a un hombre de barba gris y ropas exóticas frente a su hija. Pensando en quien rayos es y porque Lily esta tan feliz de verlo.

─Lily, hija mía. ─Ese hombre se agacha para verla mejor. Su sonrisa desaparece al notar el brazo faltante de la niña. La indignación y furia llenan su corazón.

─ ¡Maestro! ─Grita Lily abalanzándose hacia su maestro y abrazándolo con su único brazo.

Malcolm tira su vaso mientras traga saliva, el ruido del vidrio roto llama la atención de todos. Haciendo que Ra´s al Ghul lo vea a los ojos.

─Hola Malcolm, tiempo sin verte. ─Dice el anciano con una sonrisa.

─Maestro. ─Responde Malcolm con una voz quebrada, tragando saliva por tener de nuevo al mismísimo demonio frente a él.

….

Notas

Nota 1: Vaya, este capítulo tomo más tiempo del que creí. Con la escuela, un proyecto secreto y el trabajo. Realmente descuide el fic. Mis disculpas por eso.

Nota 2: Se avecina algo grande, además de que espero que adivinen quienes eran los que aparecieron.

Dicho esto, yo soy PenguinArrow, alías un crítico más y nos leemos de nuevo.


	21. Riesgos

Capítulo 21 Riesgos.

¿Qué es lo que habrá impulsado a ese chico de cabello blanco, a enfrentarse contra alguien cómo Tobías Whale? Ni siquiera él en sus mejores días se atrevería a pelear contra un hombre tan peligroso.

Es lo que se cuestiona aquel hombre negro de traje azul. Debe admirar al muchacho, ha aguantado lo suficiente como para llegar a esa capsula de estasis.

Un joven adulto de traje negro, con una notoria águila azul en el pecho también se acerca a contemplarlo.

Lincoln está allí, dentro de una capsula llena de líquido blanco. Similar al agua de lázaro. Sería casi igual al agua, pero falta el ingrediente más importante de todos. Aun así la recuperación de Lincoln es más rápido que muchas otras que ha presenciado, heridas menores a esa mataron a su amigo Oliver Queen. ¿Por qué Lincoln aún vive?

─Dick, el muchacho debería estar muerto. Siento pena que tenga que estar así. ─Dice aquel hombre afroamericano con un suspiro.

En su mirada hay cierta expresión de arrepentimiento. Recuerda como Tobías estaba frente a él, pudo haber jalado su gatillo y matado al maldito de una vez. Castigarlo por todo lo que ha hecho. Sin embargo, su fe por el sistema judicial lo evitó, dejarlo vivir un día más solo hará más placentera la sensación de verlo tras las rejas.

─Es un peleador Jefferson, cómo tú y como yo. Además creo que se porque ha sobrevivido a tanto. ─Responde Dick mientras le pasa una tableta con estudios.

Jefferson la lee, su boca queda abierta al ver un resultado poco común. Si es cierto eso, entonces la mayoría o tan siquiera unos cuantos más de su familia son capaces de… No debería hacerse tantas ilusiones, después de todo. Eso resulta ser una anomalía en la mayoría de los casos.

Con una nueva perspectiva ve a Lincoln, luchando por respirar con esa mascara puesta mientras el agua hace lo más posible por sanarlo.

…

Martin se encuentra escribiendo algunos códigos en su computadora, no tiene acceso a internet. Lo único que puede hacer programar y programar, es desesperante para él. En especial siendo un científico teórico y no un programador, no entiende cómo la señorita Loud tiene esa increíble capacidad de ser ambas al mismo tiempo y esa falta de entendimiento hace que la admire más.

Le recuerda mucho a su hija cuando era pequeña. Una niña apasionada de la ciencia, innovando lo incluso lo más básico. Desde hacer que su tostadora brille, hasta crear un robot a base de viejos chips.

Ahora, tiene la fortuna de conocer a otra prodigio de la ciencia. El tan solo pensar en la idea de que será participe en la destrucción de su hogar, le provoca un tremendo asco. Si algo puede hacer para ayudar será lo siguiente, incluso si es un gran riesgo.

Con un movimiento de programación más, teclea una dirección y salva el código.

El generador sísmico empieza a hacer sonidos con gran potencia, entre más rápidos son, más fuerte se escucha como falla la máquina. Al punto de empezar a sacar chispas.

Todos los involucrados en el proyecto se asustan al ver como esa máquina empieza a fallar.

─ ¡No! Eso era el trabajo de un mes. ─Grita Curtis al ver como su máquina se empieza a incendiar.

Ronald frunce el ceño y ve con disgusto a Curtis, le da un golpe en la nuca de su amigo. Curtis adolorido por eso voltea con el ceño fruncido y ve la cara con la que Ronald lo ve. Es del tipo de cara que trata de recalcar lo obvio.

─Cierto, esa es una maquina crea terremotos del mal. ─Dice Curtis bajando la mirada.

─ ¿Pero qué paso? Tontos, el jefito va a estar muy molesto cuando vea esto. Nos va a castigar, hasta se va a sacar el cinturón. ─Grita Vekar creando un melodrama de la situación.

Incluso pareciera que el tipo está sacando lágrimas, como si fuera alguna sobre actuación de su parte. Con otro lloriqueo se acerca a la máquina para verla de cerca.

─Tremenda tragedia. Desde que mi amigo quemo la carne asada el sábado, no había visto algo tan horrible. Me va a dar. ─Lloriquea el joven científico.

─Realmente no entiendo que paso, se supone la aplicación iba a hacer el sistema funcione; Supongo que el aparato no estaba listo para tal procesamiento. ─Dice Martin, fingiendo estar preocupado por el falló de la máquina.

Vekar levanta la mirada y la dirige hacia el profesor, para preocupación de todos.

─Usted no tiene ninguna autorización de hacer programaciones nuevas. Se debe consultar con el superior antes de cualquier modificación, ósea me lo dices a mí. ¿Y quién te dio permiso de ser más alto que yo? ─Cuestiona Vekar levantando el tono y tomando al anciano por los hombros.

Barry es el que toma la iniciativa de separarlos, haciendo que todos apunten sus armas hacia él.

Harrison, Curtis y Ronald miran esa escena, retrocediendo algunos pasos para evitar las balas. Ronald es el que más culpable se siente, siendo que Martin Stein ha sido su mentor desde siempre. ¿Cómo puede dejarlo atrás con tal cobardía?

─Lo lamentamos. ¿Si? El profesor solo trataba de hacer el proceso más rápido, pero gritarnos entre nosotros no ayudara. ─Explica Barry.

Su respiración se agita mientras siente el sudor inundar su cuerpo, tanto lustro podría incluso hacer que se deslice por el suelo sin dificultad. Pero no puede dejar que ese miedo le gane.

El profesor Stein aún sigue siendo su amigo, aún sigue siendo un padre a punto de tener un nieto. Debe mantenerlo vivo, tal como su padre le enseñó.

Vekar ve a Barry. El muchacho tiene un punto, a pesar de esa tremenda estupidez de hacerle frente. No puede dejar que un simple error le cueste personal. Está tentado a ´´Despedir´´ al profesor, pero no quiere hacer nada sin la autorización de su jefe.

─Está bien, pero no más tonterías. ¡Ahora reparen la maquina! ─Ordena Vekar mientras les da la espalda.

─Muchas gracias señor Allen. ─Dice Martin mientras toca su corazón. Ya está viejo para ese tipo de confrontaciones.

….

─Mis disculpas por todo lo que le ha pasado señor Whale, afortunadamente Gavin pudo sacarlo de allí antes de que llegue la policía. ─Dice Morgan frente a todo el comité.

─Afortunadamente logro eludir a Relámpago negro y Nightwing. Pero si, estoy molesto porque ese negro salvo al blanquito.

─Si, la intrusión de Relámpago y Nightwing sin duda es preocupante. Este proyecto ya está siendo investigado por héroes más profesionales. Por lo que si queremos que resulte, tendremos que aumentar su presupuesto en cuanto a ingenieros. ─Explica Luthor sin ninguna emoción audible en su voz.

─Mientras tanto, es hora de mantenerlos ocupado. Por lo que si no le molesta, hice algunas llamadas a mis hombres. Se encargaran de crear algunas distracciones. ─Asegura Damien con una risa cínica.

…

¿Quién ese ese calvo que camina tan tranquilamente por el pasillo? Se ve tan despreocupado. La manera en la que come un emparedado con su mano derecha y sostiene una extraña arma en la izquierda. Con su brazo se acomoda unos lentes oscuros.

El pasillo termina, revelando así una estación de policía. Todos los uniformados voltean al tipo.

─Que empiece la parrillada. ─Dice el calvo al apuntar su arma.

Potentes llamas salen de esta, haciendo que los oficiales no puedan tan siquiera reaccionar.

Varias flechas se disparan por detrás del calvo. Clavándose en los oficiales que no han sido incinerados. Por detrás de aquel hombre sale una chica de atuendo extraño, usando una ballesta de repetición.

Los pocos oficiales que no han muerto tratan de huir. Pero desde la salida trasera unos dardos dejan inconscientes a algunos y otros son asesinados por cuchillos.

Entrando en escena, una chica de pelo blanco y parche aparece. En su mirada no hay expresión alguna más que la de desinterés. Incluso empieza a revisar su teléfono buscando algo en sus redes sociales.

─Diablos, esta chica Luan Loud está en llamas. Es muy divertida.

─No lo sé Rose. Yo prefiero las bufonadas, algo en el humor físico me encanta. ─Dice un hombre negro entrando a escena y disparando dardos de lo que parecen ser dos brazales metálicos.

─Es que no entiendes el ingenio que se requiere para hacer bromas verbales, Painkiller. No puedes decir una grosería al aire y esperar a ser gracioso. Mira, pendejo… ¿Ves? No es gracioso. ─Explica la chica de cabello blanco mientras saca una pistola y le dispara a un oficial herido.

─Claro. ¿Y hacer payasadas no requiere ingenio? ─Pregunta el afroamericano mientras dispara otro dardo.

─ ¿Quieren callarse? Estoy tratando de quemar cerdos. ─Dice el calvo mientras le da una mordida a su emparedado. ─Que asco, esta frío.

La chica de la ballesta solo se encoge de hombros y apunta hacia los criminales dentro de la celda. Dispara matando a uno, pero la flecha explota haciendo que el resto mueran.

─Huntress ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ─Pregunta el calvo.

─Es divertido Mick, ten sentido del humor por una vez. ─Responde ella riendo.

─Leonard no sería tan poco profesional, lástima que quiso buscar mejores oportunidades en Europa. ─Mick le da otra mordida al emparedado mientras baja el arma.

Al parecer todos en el precinto han muerto, su misión ha terminado. Ya llamaron la atención de los que requerían, ahora falta esperar.

…

─Debe centrarse. Que los miedos en su subconsciente no la cieguen, deben ser aquellos que la guíen. Cuando adopte a Yukishiro y a Lily, veía niños asustados, veía que querían dejar de temer así que les di un propósito. Tuve piedad cuando Nyssa me dijo que él lo hizo todo por ella, cuando demostró que estaba dispuesto a morir por lo que ama. La voluntad de Yukishiro fue lo que los saco de Lian Yu, lo que los saco del purgatorio. Ahora debe ser su voluntad la que saque a su hijo del infierno. ─Susurra la voz de Ra´s al Ghul hacia la matriarca de los Loud.

Rita tiene los ojos cerrados, visualizando sus mayores miedos. Las torturas por las que Lincoln debe estar pasando, viendo el brazo de su hija siendo cercenado una y otra vez. Viendo la flecha en el ojo de su esposo.

No puede hacerlo, las lágrimas inundan el interior de sus parpados. Mientras siente cómo pierde de manera rápida la poca sanidad que le queda. La sola idea de saber que todo eso es real la mata por dentro.

Abre los ojos. De inmediato es recibida por una bofetada de Ra´s al Ghul, quien la mira con un ceño fruncido.

Eso capta la atención de todas sus hijas. Algunas en el patio también entrenando con Malcolm.

Lynn es la que da el primer paso, lista para golpear a ese anciano lo más fuerte que pueda. No se da cuenta pero un movimiento rápido de Malcolm la reduce al suelo. Ella apretando los dientes ve a Malcolm, tratando de intimidarlo con la mirada pero el tipo ni se inmuta.

─ ¡Usted es más fuerte que eso! ¿Quiere llorar por sus hijos? ¿Qué paso con la madre dispuesta a crías a una familia tan grande? ¡Si amara a su familia no se quedaría llorando mientras a su hijo le hacen daño! ¡Eso ya le costó un brazo a su…

No puede terminar de hablar, el golpe en su boca se la cerró. Es claro que vio ese golpe venir, cualquier novato lo hubiera hecho y hasta hubiera roto esa mano. Pero él quería recibirlo, quería ver la fuerza de aquella mujer. No es débil como su actitud la hace ver, dentro de ella hay coraje. El suficiente como para morir por su familia.

En el cuarto de Lucy, ella y su mejor amiga están conversando un poco. Mientras que Jordan, Lily, Lana, Lynn y Lori están allí afuera, ella y las demás solo pueden esperar a que todo salga bien. Es decir, no solo ahora tienen que lidiar con el secuestro de su hermano, sino que también con un bebé en camino.

─ ¿Cómo estas tan segura de que es suyo? ─Pregunta Lucy con poca confianza.

─Porque es la única persona con la que me acosté en estos últimos meses. Es muy obvio que es de él. ─Responde Haiku con una pequeña risa, pero desaparece al mirar los ojos decaídos de su amiga. ─Iba a decírtelo, quería hacerlo. Pero él me pidió que no lo hiciera.

─No debiste escucharlo, nadie lo escucha jamás. ─Dice Lucy apartándole la vista.

Haiku solo suspira. Tiene razón, ella quiere más a Lucy de lo que quiere a Lincoln. No debió ocultarle algo tan grande a la persona que más quiere, pero esas acciones ya están hechas y no puede cambiarlo; Lo único que puede hacer es estar allí para ellas, en especial para ella.

─Lo siento Lucy, te amo y no quería herirte con este secreto.

Lucy voltea y le limpia las lágrimas a su mejor amiga. Sabe que no es el momento, pero considerando los hechos recientes. ¿Qué le importa cuando sea el momento?

La besa, simple y sencillamente Lucy besa a su mejor amiga y esta le corresponde. Quizá sea necesidad, quizá verdadero amor; No saben, no les importa. Por ahora saben que se tienen la una a la otra y pronto también tendrán consigo al padre de la futura bebé.

Las horas solo transcurren. Todas siguen el transcurso del día, entrenando, descansando, entre otras cosas.

Malcolm observa cómo Lily prepara agua con su sangre. No le encuentra el sentido hasta que se da cuenta de algo inaudito, esa agua se está tiñendo en verde. Burbujea sin la necesidad de tener gas o estar caliente.

─Agua de Lázaro. ─Susurra el hombre avanzando algunos pasos.

Es detenido por su maestro, siente como la mano de su maestro le aprieta un poco el hombro mientras le da una mirada penetrante.

─Si ella puede hacer agua de Lázaro entonces su familia….

─Aprendiz mío. Ella debe seguir en la ilusión, de que sabe qué hace del agua de Lázaro funcionar. ─Dice Ra´s al Ghul en un susurro.

─ ¿Pero por qué maestro? ─Pregunta Malcolm sin poder entender. Un milagro así debería ser compartido con su familia.

─Porqué de saberlo, nadie sabe quiénes querrán aprovecharse de ello. Que siga creyendo que sabe lo que hace, ella no necesita más que eso.

Merlyn lo duda un segundo. Tal conocimiento les sería tan útil, podrían resolver sus problemas de inmediato… Pero ¿Si alguna de ellas no sabe a quién se lo dice? Podría ser algo demasiado peligroso, le concede esa razón a su maestro.

…

Ya es de noche, la familia más los invitados están cenando. Rita aún sigue incrédula de que Lincoln haya vivido con tan horrible hombre y con tan linda muchacha. Ella se ve amable, a diferencia del pesado de su padre.

Las Loud, Jordan y Haiku se encuentran igual de incomodas, la única que siente total normalidad en el ambiente es Lily. Incluso pasándole la comida a su maestro sin que este se la pida.

─Gracias hija mía, pero deja de esforzarte. Debes practicar el dominio de tu mano aún más. ─Recomienda Ra´s al Ghul mientras le revuelve el cabello a Lily.

La pequeña se sonroja, acariciaría su brazo pero no tiene con que hacerlo. Solo se dedica a asentir y sentarse.

─Por favor no la llame así. ─Pide Rita en voz baja.

Malcolm se asombra. Muy pocas personas tienen el valor de darle una orden a Ra´s al Ghul, espera que su maestro sea compasivo.

─Señora Loud, entiendo su enojo con que use ese término para referirme a la pequeña Lily; Pero le aseguro que es meramente algo cultural, en Nanda parbat al adoptar un alumno también lo adoptamos como hijo. Simbólicamente hablando, usted también es mi hija. ─Explica Ra´s al Ghul mientras se limpia con una servilleta. No hay malicia o cinismo en su tono, solo honestidad. ─Nyssa, se buena invitada y limpia la mesa por nosotros.

─Si padre.

─Es bueno ver que Nyssa ha crecido tanto. Ya está en la edad de la consumación. ¿Ha pensado en un heredero? ─Pregunta Malcolm de manera amable.

─A decir verdad sí. Mi deseo es que Yukishiro sea la nueva cabeza del demonio. El mundo necesita a Ra´s al Ghul y él es un gran candidato. ─Afirma el hombre anciano.

Todas las Loud y Jordan se atragantan por lo que acaban de escuchar. Si se refiere a quienes ellas creen, entonces es una enorme locura, si bien es un asesino lanza flechas; No es alguien que esté listo para el matrimonio.

─Una pena que no reservo su primer acto de procreación para Nyssa. Ese merito se lo lleva la jovencita pálida de allí, ella es quien tiene en su vientre al heredero de Lincoln. ─Señala Ra´s al Ghul hacia Haiku. Divirtiéndose por como todas, incluso su alumna escupen su comida.

─ ¿Tendrás al bebé de Lincoln? ─Preguntan las Loud menos Lucy, al unísono.

─ ¿Voy a tener un nieto? ─Pregunta Rita. En está ocasión, las lágrimas en su rostro son del contrario a la tristeza.

─ ¿Mi bebé tendrá un medio hermano? ─Pregunta Jordan, aunque en ese mismo segundo se tapa la boca.

De nuevo, toda la familia escupe. Dejando a Merlyn con la intriga del origen de aquellos pedazos de comida que jamás vio entrar en ninguna de sus bocas.

Haiku solo frunce el ceño. Con su rostro rojo, por la vergüenza que aquel anciano le ha hecho pasar. Más grande es su frustración al ver como este no se toma su indiscreción con seriedad alguna.

Desde la puerta se escucha la voz de alguien. Alertando a toda la familia y a los tres asesinos presentes.

─ Vy mozhete otkryt' dver' dlya menya? My khotim uvidet' nashu malen'kuyu sestru. ─Dice una voz desde el exterior.

Lily grita con un chillido infantil, sabiendo a quien le pertenece tan perfecta pronunciación. Corre hacia la puerta revelando a Linka, Anatoly y Leonard.

La sonrisa de ambos se convierte en un rostro horrorizado al ver que la pequeña tiene un brazo faltante.

La sonrisa de Lily también desaparece, se da cuenta que ambos ahora están tensos y llenos de rabia por verla así.

─Ese defektnyy. ¿Cómo dejo que te pasara eso? ¿Dónde está? Le daré una lección al imbécil. ─Grita Anatoly mientras cierra el puño.

─Lincoln me cortó el brazo. ─Dice Lily sin algún tipo de temor ante las reacciones de sus hermanos.

─ ¿Por qué haría algo como eso? ─Pregunta Linka horrorizada por el brazo de su amiga.

─ ¿Y dónde está para que pueda congelarle el pecho?

Linka se pone de rodillas y abraza a Lily para poder consolar a la niña. Más sin embargo, parece que el consuelo se lo da a ella misma por como llora en el hombro de la pequeña.

Todos los presentes no pueden entender lo que pasa. Lo único que piensan las Loud, es en cómo esa chica es la versión femenina exacta de Lincoln.

Se escucha una última cosa en el exterior. Todas abren la boca al ver que se trata de un tigre blanco, recostado tranquilamente en el patio exterior, mientras que los perros de Lana lo olfatean con curiosidad.

Lana por su parte sonríe al poder ser capaz de ver a tan majestuosa criatura frente a ella. Jamás pensó que sería capaz de ver uno de esos en la vida real.

…

Rose, se encuentra jugando con los dardos de su compañero; desde que tiene el parche se ha visto obligada a tener que practicar su puntería. Si es franca lo detesta, tener que hacer la misma cosa sin variación alguna llega a ser tortuoso; Incluso haciendo acrobacias, intentando tirar por distintos ángulos o incluso a objetivos en movimientos. Todo eso se vuelve repetitivo de alguna manera. ¿Por qué es que cada persona que tiene de ayudante termina siguiendo el mismo patrón?

Al menos agradece que el empleo de asesina a sueldo tiene su variedad, nunca sabe quién puede dar pelea, intentar huir o rendirse. Ese tipo de sorpresas son las que le gustan.

Nota como Malcolm Merlyn entra. No tiene ningún tipo de protección o guardaespaldas, simplemente esta allí confiado de sí mismo.

Por mera tentación apunta uno de los dardos de Painkiller, fijándose en la pierna del tipo. Lo arroja sin pensarlo dos veces, enterrando el dardo en la pierna de Merlyn pero de alguna manera sigue caminando sin dificultad.

─Podrás apreciar que debajo de esta ropa hay kevlar y fibra de carbono lo suficientemente gruesas para resistir una bala de escopeta. ¿Por qué el tiro, Rose? ─Pregunta Malcolm sin dignarse a voltear hacia ella.

─Curiosidad, como siempre te veo sin guardaespaldas quería ver que tanto te protegías a ti mismo. ─Responde Rose encogiéndose de hombros. ─.Estoy aburrida Malc. Si no es para salir a matar gente, no tengo ninguna actividad que hacer más que ver malas series en televisión o reírme de gente arruinando su carrera en twitter.

─Aunque me compadezca de ti por no tener interés, no entiendo por qué simplemente no sales de visita. Por lo que sé, el arquero de esta ciudad ya no te puede hacer daño. Además, deberías aprovechar Michigan, no quedara nada para el siguiente mes. ─Dice Malcolm mientras saca algo de bolsillo. Unas llaves de auto que le arroja a Rose. ─Espero que tengas permiso de estudiante, diviértete. Yo tengo que ver los asuntos del comité.

Rose ve a Malcolm entrar a la sala de juntas, pone una mueca que refleja curiosidad en su rostro. Mira hacia las llaves del auto y su rostro crea en una pequeña sonrisa.

Si Luan Loud es de Royal Woods, entonces ira a Royal Woods por un autógrafo. Sera la envidia de sus amigas cuando muestre que ella tiene el último autógrafo y foto de Luan, antes del gran terremoto.

Corre directo a la salida, chocando con Mick por no verlo frente a ella.

─ ¿A dónde vas con exactitud? ─Pregunta Mick de manera en la que refleja estar de mal humor.

─Yo, iré al pueblo. Tengo algunas cosas que ver y comprar, quizá conocer a alguien. ─Responde Rose con una actitud desinteresada en Mick, incluso tiene una sonrisa relajada al saber que solo se trata de él.

─Bueno, iré contigo. Hay una tienda de hamburguesas que está a punto de desaparecer y quiero probarlas.

Rose abre el ojo por eso, arqueando una ceja y viendo a Mick con negación se empieza a frustrar.

─ ¡No! Quiero decir, quizá aquí te necesiten y yo puedo ordenar por ti. Ya sé que es lo que te gusta. Jeje. ─Dice Rose tratando de detener a Mick.

─ ¿Y probar las hamburguesas frías? Estás loca copo de nieve, además de que aún no tienes permiso ni de estudiante. Ahora vamos, yo conduciré. ─Dice Mick quitándole las llaves a Rose.

Ella ve que no tiene otra opción que ser acompañada por Mick. Poniendo la mirada en blanco, quejándose y jorobándose, se rinde por la situación y decide solo esperar terminar con esta salida rápido.

…

Lily y Lynn juegan a las atrapadas, quizá se vean ridículas pero el ejercicio les sirve mucho para mejorar su agilidad. Lynn intenta darle una patada a Lily pero no lo hace con la fuerza suficiente, eso hace que Lily pueda aprovechar para esquivarla, saltar hacia ella y darle un cabezazo en el vientre, sacándole todo el aire.

Lynn se arrodilla tratando de recuperar el aliento. Siente el cuchillo de Lily ponerse al lado de su cuello, incluso enterrándose un poco en su piel.

─Lynn, no aprecio que te contengas.

─Lo siento, pero tienes siete años Lily. No puedo golpearte sin tomar en cuenta tu edad. ─Dice Lynn encogiéndose de hombros.

─ ¿Me tomarías enserio si te dijera que atravesé a un sujeto, con una pistola de hielo? ─Pregunta Lily, mientras ve como Lynn tiene un rostro anonadado por esa revelación.

La pequeña solo suspira mientras niega con la cabeza. Guarda su cuchillo y decide ir con Nyssa, al menos sabe que ella la tomara enserio.

Lynn ve eso. No puede evitar sentirse mal por la apatía que muestra su hermana menor a tan joven edad, es su culpa por pensar que no es una oponente capaz. ¿Alguien podría culparla? Lo primero que uno ve es a una infante sin brazo, es claro que cualquiera asumiría que es una niña indefensa. Aunque ya le ha demostrado no serlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces patea un balón hacia Lily, esperando que ella haga algún tipo de arte ninja para esquivarlo o el instinto haga que lo atrape. Se decepciona al ver que el balón la golpea directo en la nuca, incluso la derriba.

─ ¡Todavía no tengo ese nivel! ─Grita Lily al borde del llanto.

Lynn traga saliva y corre hacia Lily para revisarla. Grande es su sorpresa cuando Lily otra vez pone su cuchillo en su cuello.

─Eres demasiado ingenua. ─Dice Lily negando con la cabeza. No ve venir el puñetazo en la cara.

─Lola hacía ese mismo llanto falso, es bueno ver que no se pierden costumbres. ─Responde Lynn burlándose. Aunque si se siente un poco mal por golpear a su hermanita de siete años.

…

La capsula de estasis empieza a filtrar el líquido curativo. Lentamente se abre, dejando a un ligeramente más sano Lincoln recostado.

Dick y Jefferson lo ven. Esperan a que despierta, claro que están preparados para una reacción violenta. Es lógico que al despertar tratara de golpearlos, pero esta tan herido que un simple golpe en la frente bastaría para hacerlo dormir de nuevo.

Los ojos de Lincoln se abren lentamente, con la respiración débil lucha para levantarse. Ve a esos sujetos, están listos para su reacción. Puede notar que uno incluso tiene la mano en el bolsillo, quizá para arrojarle un cuchillo.

Los ignora. No hace falta tener el intelecto de Lisa, para saber que les debe la vida a ellos. Si está allí es porque lo salvaron, solo quiere caminar y buscar el teléfono de Dwight.

Nightwing arquea una ceja. Sin duda no es la reacción que esperaba, tampoco que el chico camine sin ninguna preocupación por su base provisional.

─Muchacho. ¿Quieres el teléfono? ¿Seguro que no quieres algo de ropa? ─Pregunta Jefferson acercándose al chico.

Lincoln lo ve. Su preocupación parece legitima, además de que tiene un punto; No sería prudente estar desnudo en donde sea que esta.

Con un suspiro Lincoln asiente. Sus piernas no aguantan mucho, se deja caer en el suelo mientras observa el techo. Ojala y halla agua de lázaro, eso haría más rápida la recuperación, pero aún aprecia estar vivo.

─Flecha blanca, es un gusto. Soy Nightwing y mi amigo es relámpago negro. ─Dice Dick ofreciéndole la mano al chico.

Lincoln lo piensa un segundo, no conoce a Nightwing pero si ha escuchado de relámpago negro. Por alguna razón el tipo fue tendencia en Rusia, a pesar de que el operaba en Freeland, Nueva Jersey.

Acepta la mano de Nightwing y con su ayuda se levanta. El tipo parece tener una sonrisa confiada, mientras apoya el brazo de Lincoln en su hombro.

Lincoln logra ver en una mesa algunos nombres enlistados. ´´Lázaro, Vándalo Salvaje, Rip Hunter, Ra´s al Ghul, Lily Loud´´.

Esos últimos dos nombres son lo que hace que se alerte. Aleja a Nightwing de él pero pierde el equilibro, provocando así su propia caída.

Sabe que no puede ganar, ya se encuentra incluso más allá de sus límites y no cree que la adrenalina le ayuda a escapar. Si tiene que quedarse allí como prisionero o lo que sea, al menos quiere saber el porqué de esa lista.

─Flecha, no te esfuerces demasiado. Aún requieres reposo. ─Pide Relámpago negro tratando de ayudar al muchacho.

Lincoln no tiene otra opción que aceptar su ayuda, siente como es levantado pero se alegra de que esta vez no sea para que lo arrojen hacia un auto.

─Los nombres. ¿Por qué están allí? ─Pregunta Lincoln jadeando.

Siente que debería estar en el suelo, vomitando su propia sangre mientras pierde la conciencia, pero allí está. Apenas de pie gracias a un desconocido.

─Esos nombres son de gente especial. ─Responde Nightwing secamente.

─ ¿Especiales? ─Vuelve a preguntar Lincoln con una ceja arqueada.

─Sí, los poseedores de la sangre de Lázaro.

Eso último deja totalmente perdido a Lincoln. ¿Sangre de Lázaro? ¿Eso con exactitud qué es?

…

En la vieja casa de Lincoln, Ra´s al Ghul mezcla algunos ingredientes en una tina. El agua empieza a brillar, el maestro respira mientras entierra un cuchillo en su brazo sacándose sangre. Ve como las gotas caen rápido al agua mientras esta cambia su color.

─Nyssa, prepara más barriles. Necesitaremos mucha más agua. ─Ordena Ra´s al Ghul mientras se esfuerza por mantenerse consiente.

…

Nightwing se encuentra en un vecindario, viendo en los techos algo que genera pesadillas. ¿Cómo es que tantos tiradores y espías terminaron llenos de flechas?

Esta tan cerca de casa. ¿Qué le impide ir allá y abrazarlas? De todos modos se supone que ellas deben estar seguras, pero no sabe eso. No sabe nada en estos momentos. Además de que con lo que sabe, ahora más que nada debe cuidar de Lily.

Sus piernas le exigen correr, como si tengan la necesidad de ir hacia allá. Pero su voluntad le impide ir, el miedo a que alguien les haga daño lo mantienen alejado.

─Nightwing fue hacia su casa chico, está buscando espías en los alrededores. ¿Seguro que no quieres tomar el riesgo? ─Pregunta Relámpago negro a su lado.

─Quisiera señor Jefferson, pero me arriesgaría a que sepan dónde estoy. Las veré cuando todo acabe. ─Responde Lincoln mientras se limpia las lágrimas.

El hombre asiente mientras le da una palmada en el hombro. Lo único que puede hacer es darle apoyo moral.

Sin ninguna otra opción decide tocar la puerta frente a él, ve con detenimiento el teléfono. La foto de una niña castaña con camiseta amarilla y Dwight, la conoce. ¿Quién diría que el mundo sería tan pequeño? Al parecer las coincidencias si existen.

Un perro ladra en el fondo, se escuchan los rasguños a través de la puerta mientras los pasos se vuelven más audibles.

Una pre adolescente abre la puerta, aún sigue usando conjuntos amarillos. Le trae recuerdos de una infancia más simple.

La niña no se ve bien, parece que tiene miedo por su entorno. Es obvio, un desconocido con moretones y algo de sangre seca frente a ella asustarían a cualquiera.

─Clare. Mi nombre es Lincoln, conocí Dwight, tu padre.

─ ¿Papá? ¿Está contigo? Ayer no llego y estoy asustada. ¿Dónde está? ─Pregunta la pequeña al borde del llanto mientras su perrito trata de consolarla.

Lincoln ve esos ojos rojizos, se compadece de que la pequeña este tan asustada. Esto le trae recuerdos de una infancia en una isla, pero ella no tiene una hermanita para consolarse.

Con un largo suspiro Lincoln se arrodilla, aún le duelen los músculos pero eso no le importa. Pone su mano en el hombro de la niña, haciendo que el perro a su lado gruña.

─Paso algo, me pidió que te cuidara. ─Dice Lincoln mientras baja la mirada. No puede ver el rostro de esa pequeña, es una imagen que le destroza el corazón.

Las lágrimas de la niña no se hacen esperar, abraza a Lincoln por ser la persona más cercana a ella. El instinto del muchacho hace que corresponda ese abrazo, incluso le soba la espalda para calmarla, se da cuenta de que está llorando con ella.

─Lo lamento Clare. Lo único que puedo hacer es cuidarte. ─Confiesa Lincoln sin romper el abrazo.

Jefferson solo ve eso, sintiendo pena por aquella recién huérfana.

…

Notas

Siento que este capítulo fue algo lento, pero es necesario debido a que este es el arco final de la historia. Aún quedan algunas cosas por contar, no muchas pero si unas cuantas.

Quédense en sintonía porque los que siguen tendrán aún más esfuerzo y pasión. (Este tuvo toda mi pasión y esfuerzo pero…. Ya saben)

Dicho esto, yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	22. Los Longbow hunters

Capítulo 22 Los cazadores de arco

¿Qué tiene Royal Woods de especial? Un pueblo antes demasiado tranquilo, que incluso varías de las ciudades aledañas a él no lo conocían. Sin embargo en los últimos años se ha vuelto un imán de criminales, muerte y tragedias.

Cómo aquellas tres personas, que entran a paso lento a la ciudad. Apenas distinguiendo en uno de ellos un escudo plateado.

…

La pequeña Clare, al lado de su perro ve el anochecer. Es tan callado, tan tranquilo. Le recuerda a sus días sola en casa, los cuales decepcionantemente para ella son muchos.

Sin madre, con un padre que trabajaba todos los días; Siendo su único consuelo su fiel amigo Watterson. Cuando lo pone en retrospectiva, jamás tuvo muchos amigos, quizá porque no tenía nadie con quien hablar o quizá porque tenía miedo de apegarse a alguien para después terminar abandonada.

Acaricia un poco a su perro, le da consuelo saber que aún lo tiene a su lado. Solo ella y él en el fin del mundo. Pero ni ese consuelo puede evitar que se sienta triste, inclusive culpable de no tener a su padre ahora.

Desea no estar allí, no estar con vida. De ser así, su padre jamás hubiera tenido que trabajar largas jornadas para mantenerla a ella y Watterson.

Escucha y ve que Lincoln se sienta a su lado, también admirando el amaneces. Aún no puede creer que él sea aquel chico que conoció años atrás al buscar a su perrito, al principio le pareció lindo pero jamás lo volvió a ver fuera de ese día.

No tiene nada que decirle, solo decide ignorarlo y ver el sol disminuir lentamente. Para ser abrazados en una gran oscuridad, que apenas reflejara algo de luz por la luna, aunque de ser sincera, desearía que todo este a oscuras.

─No puedo decir como deberías sentirte, todos manejamos perdidas igual a nuestra manera. Pero quiero que tú me digas cómo te sientes. ─Pide Lincoln mientras le toma el hombro. Ve que ella lo aparta.

─Tenía que trabajar mucho. ¿Sabes? A veces cuando llegaba, fingía dormirme y lo espiaba en su habitación. ¿Sabes que veía? ─Pregunta ella mientras voltea a Lincoln.

Lincoln puede ver como el llanto está a punto de explotar. Siente pena, culpa por tener que estar allí en lugar de que ella esté con su padre. Pero si lo pone en perspectiva, quizá de haberse topado con él la primera vez salió como flecha blanca, la historia sería la misma. Hubiera dejado a una niña huérfana, cómo a muchos otros.

─ ¿A un hombre cansado? ─Pregunta Lincoln con mucha culpa en su voz.

Clare asiente y baja la mirada, empieza a secarse sus lágrimas mientras lucha para mantener una apariencia fuerte, tal como su padre fingía por ella.

─Siento que es mi culpa. Me tuvo, quedó solo y yo fui un ancla en su vida; De no ser por mí quizá tendría un empleo mejor y más estabilidad. En lugar de estar en alguna zanja. ─Dice Clare, esta vez sin negar el tacto de Lincoln.

Lincoln ve a través de los sentimientos de la niña, observando como ella se culpa por algo que estuvo fuera de sus manos, incluso culpándose de estar viva. No puede evitar ponerse en sus zapatos.

─Yo mate a mi abuelo ─Confiesa Lincoln, llamando la atención de Clare. ─.Cuando desaparecí en el océano, mi familia sufrió de muchas maneras. Mi hermana me conto que dos meses después de que le dieran la noticia a mi abuelo, murió. Estaba dormido y no despertó ─Lincoln empieza a llorar por eso ─.Decían que era natural para su edad, decían que era un anciano débil después de todo. Pero yo sé que eso es mentira, porque era un hombre en buena forma y siempre estaba feliz. Sé que mi desaparición lo mató, yo lo mate y ni siquiera le pude decir adiós. ─Asegura Lincoln mientras se limpia los ojos. Se esfuerza por no quebrarse. Para demostrar que a pesar del dolor aún se debe mantener de pie. ─Clare. No puedo decirte si es o no tú culpa, eres tú la que lo decide. Pero puedo asegurarte que no eres la única que se siente responsable por las muertes de su familia; y puedo enseñarte a usar ese peso, a recuperarte de ese dolor para que no se convierta en odio.

─Pero tengo miedo. ¿Qué tal si ese dolor no se va? ─Pregunta Clare aferrándose a la mano de Lincoln.

─Si dejas que ese miedo te consuma, crecerá hasta hacerse ira, esa ira se transformara en odio y eso solo te llevara al sufrimiento. Deja que te enseñe a usar ese miedo, como algo más, déjame guiarte a algo más allá del odio. ─Suplica Lincoln mientras se levanta, haciendo que ella se levante también.

Clare traga saliva al ver el semblante serio en el rostro de Lincoln. No quiere vivir con sufrimiento, quiere ser capaz de pensar en un mejor mañana para ella incluso si está sola.

Su perro ya no es un cachorro, sabe que en algunos años también se tendrá que despedir de él. ¿Y luego qué? Solo será una huérfana más, vagando sin rumbo por las calles de un pequeño pueblo que no la querrá.

Ya tiene once años, es muy tarde para que alguna persona piense en ella cómo una hija para adoptar, incluso siendo tan joven ella sabe que no será querida a esta edad.

Llora por eso. Puede imaginarse un futuro donde vaga en las calles de Royal Woods, sin un lugar a donde ir porque nadie la conoce, nadie la quiere. Excepto que ahora ve que Lincoln le está ofreciendo algo, le está ofreciendo quedarse con ella.

Con poca seguridad asiente, le sonríe a Lincoln sabiendo que puede confiar en él, segura de que ahora tiene a alguien que la cuide.

─Entonces, por las tradiciones de la liga de asesinos. Tú ahora eres mi hija y yo soy tu padre, quien te bautizara para que renazcas en alguien más… te convertirás en Robín. ─Anuncia Lincoln mirando con serenidad a su nueva aprendiz.

Lincoln hace una reverencia, para así sellar el pacto entre ella y él. Aunque Clare lo ve con una ceja arqueada.

─ ¿Robín? ─Pregunta la pequeña, sin entender el nuevo nombre.

─Tendrá sentido luego. Confía en mí. ─Responde él con una sonrisa.

Se arrodilla para darle un abrazo. Clare lo acepta, incluso podría decir que le gusta. Tiene un sentimiento fraternal, que hacía mucho no sentía.

…

Luna toca una canción para relajarse, siente que se merece ese tiempo de paz. Hasta hace un mes y medio tenía casi todo lo que necesitaba, ahora dos maestros ninja le dan a ella y a varias de sus hermanas palizas diarias. Al menos ahora puede dar una voltereta en el aire, aunque pierde un poco de equilibrio al aterrizar, pero aprecia tener algo de habilidades autodefensivas.

Silba mientras sigue el ritmo con su guitarra. Por coincidencia Lily pasa en ese momento, asombrada por lo que escucha.

Otra vez cantando aquella canción, la que Lincoln le había cantado en su primera cita. Trae lindos recuerdos que se sienten lejanos a pesar de solo haber sido hace unos cuantos meses.

─Luna. ¿Serías tan amable de venir a mis aposentos? Hay algo que me gustaría obsequiarte, prometo que te será muy útil. ─Pide Lisa desde un monitor de bebés.

Luna se pregunta cuando exactamente ha estado ese monitor allí, hace mucho que dejaron de usarlo. Debería ponerle algún cerrojo a su habitación, le da miedo la facilidad con la que Lisa puede entrar.

Sin ánimos de hacer nada, decide ir con Lisa para terminar con su petición rápido. Al abrir la puerta ve a Lily ir al baño, no es algo a lo que debería prestarle atención a algo sin importancia.

─Muy bien Lisa, ¿Cuál es tu regalo? ¿Alguna pastilla que me hará brillar? ─Pregunta Luna con cierto sarcasmo. Aun recordando cuando vio a Luan comerse una y brillar, esos eran los buenos tiempos.

─Aunque me gustaría experimentar en eso un poco más. En estos momentos es de vital importancia usar mi mente e invenciones para un bien mayor y no mera curiosidad. Es por eso que eh construido algo para cada una, en caso de requerir auto defensa. Aunque Luan y Leni se rehúsan a entrenar con aquellos individuos dotados de artes marciales esplendidas y mamá se niega que Lucy y las gemelas participen, aun así les daré algo para defenderse. Aunque Lana ya tiene algo para ella. ─Explica Lisa mientras busca algo en una caja de seguridad.

─Sí, vi las balas que le hiciste a Lori. Espero que eso mate a ese bastardo, pero bueno. ¿Cuál es mi regalo?

─Me sorprende que hallas entendido mis palabras, usualmente me veo en la necesidad de explicarlo dos veces.

─Bueno, eh estado leyendo diccionarios últimamente. En especial de ruso, quiero saber de qué hablan Lily y esa chica de pelo blanco. Es linda por cierto.

Lisa arquea una ceja, percatándose de que le llama linda a una chica con la apariencia física muy similar a la de su hermano menor.

─… En fin. Ten, es un collar. ─Dice Lisa al ofrecerle un collar bastante peculiar.

Es negro y parece más bien un bozal que un collar, le recuerda a la máscara de un criminal del que leyó en internet. Si bien recuerda se llamaba Bane, pero esta no tiene púas plateadas, solo esas largas aperturas para respirar.

─Lisa. Si esto es lo que creo que es, entonces necesitamos hablar sobre las hormonas y el crecimiento. ─Dice Luna algo incomoda mientras ve a su hermanita.

Lisa solo suspira mientras aprieta su frente con dos dedos. Niega con la cabeza y ve a Luna.

─No Luna, esto no es algo que encontrarías en una ficción de fans de crepúsculo que fue adaptado a tres novelas misóginas. ─Responde Lisa claramente ofendida por tan vulgar sospecha.

─Bueno, eso es un alivio. ¿Entonces qué es? ─Pregunta Luna con cierta curiosidad al ponérselo.

─Solo te diré, que en caso de necesidad deberás gritar. Sé que es ambiguo pero de saber lo que hace no te lo llevarías, así que te dejare adivinar.

─De acuerdo. ¿Algo más? ─Vuelve a preguntar la mayor con cierta falta de seguridad.

Lisa sonríe por eso y corre a una gran bolsa del tamaño de un saco. Allí se podría guardar un cadáver si así lo desea. Luna no quiere saber si Lisa ya ha hecho eso.

─Estoy muy segura que esto te gustara. ─Asegura Lisa mientras baja el cierre.

Luna ve cómo el cierre baja. Por un instante no ve nada interesante, pero cuando empieza a revelarse la forma dentro se sorprende. Debe admitir que tiene cierto estilo. Aunque no entiende porque le muestra eso si a ella no le interesan esas cosas.

─Hice uno para cada una, Leni me ayudó mientras entrenaban con esos artistas marciales. ─Dice Lisa. En su tono y expresión se puede ver orgullo por presenciar el interior de la bolsa, incluso se seca una lagrima cómo si admirara su siguiente obra maestra.

…

Rose ve la televisión con el ceño fruncido. Por culpa de Mick tendrá que atrasar su visita al centro comercial para mañana, enserio quería ver qué tipo de productos de podría llevar antes del gran terremoto. Pero Mick tenía que ponchar las llantas, claro que tenía que pasar justo ahora.

La peor parte es que hasta mañana será capaz de ir, aún peor es que Mick volverá a acompañarla.

Huntress se sienta a su lado. También está aburrida, en especial de escuchar a Piankiller sobre la importancia de los aeróbicos, si no supiera todo eso no sería una asesina reconocida. Pero eso es algo que el tipo obsesionado con el ejercicio, no parece comprender.

─Mañana iré al centro comercial. Quiero ver que puedo obtener de Royal Woods antes de que no exista. ¿Quieres algo? ─Ofrece Rose sin voltearla a ver.

─Acompañarte. Le diré al señor Dhark que buscaremos a flecha blanca allí, será una buena excusa.

Rose se encoge de hombros mientras cambia de canal. Nada interesante, solo noticias del clima, personas muertas en una bodega y un reportaje de un chico devorado por perros. Eso es un simple lunes para ella.

….

En la residencia Loud, Linka habla con Haiku, Lucy y Jordan. Se ve que ella está verdaderamente entusiasmada por conocerlas. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Son gente importante para su salvador.

Las tres por su parte, no pueden dejar de concentrarse en el cabello blanco de ella, en esas pecas y dientes. Además de su predilección por conjuntos naranja.

─Y gracias a Lincoln pude vivir, finalmente después de años soy capaz de tomar mis decisiones, de negarme a algo que no quiera sin ser castigada. Así que créanme que yo las cuidare para devolverle el favor. ─Asegura Linka con unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría, mientras saca de su bolso algunas cosas. ─.Decidí estudiar medicina, por lo que tengo libros sobre embarazos saludables, están en ruso pero estoy segura de que nos servirán. No podre apartarme de ustedes hasta que nazcan los bebés.

─Aprecio el gesto. Pero que mi hermano te salvara no quiere decir que…

─Quizá sientas que no debó hacer, pero yo siento que sí y no voy a dejarlas. Él me cuido, yo las cuidare. ─Interrumpe Linka mostrando seguridad en sus palabras, haciendo que se den cuenta que no hay nada que puedan decir para hacer que se retracte.

De nuevo las tres chicas comparten miradas. Jordan es la que más se apiada de esas palabras. Se ve a sí misma reflejada en Linka, una chica que fue salvada por Lincoln Loud. En deuda y con un profundo amor a quien le dio la oportunidad de sentir esperanza de nuevo.

─Muy bien Linka. Sera genial tenerte con nosotras. ─Dice Jordan tomándola del hombro con dulzura.

Linka solo se sonroja mientras sonríe, se puede ver un intenso brillo en sus ojos indicando lo esperanzada que está.

Al ver ese rostro, Jordan siente ternura por esa actitud tan decidida. Lincoln enserio debió haber hecho algo significativo para ella, considerando lo dispuesta que está a ayudarlos.

…

Clare usa un traje nuevo para ella, aunque en realidad es uno perteneciente a la infancia de Nightwing. Solo que ahora es de ella por el momento.

─Lamento no darte un traje propio. Si te sirve de consuelo, tampoco tengo el mío aquí. Por lo que solo puedo usar una vieja capucha. Además de un arco de principiantes. ─Dice Lincoln mientras mira a su aprendiz.

Ella se encuentra sosteniendo un palo metálico, se ve desinteresada. Se encoge de hombros mientras ve a su maestro.

─Descuida Lincoln, puedo trabajar con lo que sea. ─Responde Clare mientras se acerca a su maestro.

─Deberías llamarme maestro. ─Pide Lincoln también dando unos pasos al frente. ─. Ahora. ¡Dame lo mejor que tienes! ─Grita Lincoln, haciendo una seña con sus manos indicando que se acerque.

Clare grita al momento empezar a correr. Lincoln frunce el ceño, niega con la cabeza al ver una actitud tan torpe. Ni siquiera está sosteniendo el palo bien.

De un simple movimiento con su pierna, Lincoln logra hacer caer a Clare y sostener su palo. Ella se queja por el dolor; Lincoln suelta el palo haciendo que caiga en la espalda de Clare, se escucha otra queja.

Al percatarse que lastimo a una niña, siente algo de culpa por lo que ve. Jamás trato así a Lily, aunque debe reconocer que ella es bastante ruda para tener solo siete años. ¿Será por haber tenido una infancia con ninjas y mafiosos?

El punto no es ese en sí, sino que ahora se encuentra con una niña cuya infancia no le fue arrebatada. Es alguien de un ambiente tranquilo, alguien que apenas a un mundo totalmente nuevo, debe tratarla como tal.

─Creo que mejor practicamos con movimientos básicos.

─Creo que me gustaría eso, maestro.

Lincoln levanta a Clare, le limpia el polvo de su traje. A manera de instinto, sin poder controlarlo también le revuelve el cabello y le besa la mejilla. Causándole un sonrojo a la niña.

─ ¿Para qué fue eso? ─Pregunta la chica mientras trata de ocultar su rostro enrojecido.

─Lo siento, fue instinto. No eres la primera hija a la que cuido. ─Responde Lincoln igual de apenado por eso.

─No, fue algo lindo. Mi padre solía hacer eso de vez en cuando. ─Bajando la mirada ella se atreve a darle un abrazo a su maestro. Se siente feliz de que es correspondido por él.

En la distancia Nightwing ve eso con una sonrisa, recuerda sus días de entrenamiento pero sin el afecto fraternal. Relámpago negro igual, generando un sentimiento de nostalgia al recordar que así fue su entrenamiento con sus hijas.

─Fuiste muy amable al darle tu viejo traje.

─Si, aunque no sé por qué siento que debí haber hecho algo con ese traje. ─Nightwing pone sus dedos en la barbilla, tratando de recordar algo sobre ese traje.

…

La mañana pasa. Haiku, Luan, Jordan, Lucy, Linka y Leonard están en camino al centro comercial.

Lucy y Haiku se toman de la mano, mientras observan un catálogo de ropa para bebés. Ven un mameluco negro y ríen por lo adorable que se vería un bebé con eso puesto.

Jordan por su parte prefiere un conjunto amarillo, con un pequeño gorro azul. Puede verse a sí misma meciendo al niño y si quiere hacerlo, deberá salvarlo primero.

Luan conduce, mientras siente la mirada de Leonard acosándola. Trata de ignorarlo pero el sujeto no deja de verla.

─ ¿Qué? ─Pregunta Luan al voltear hacia Leonard.

─Estas de mal humor. ─Dice Leonard con una sonrisa.

─Tal vez por qué no despegas tu mirada de mí, además de que no es una buena estrategia para ligar. ¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿Congelarme con tu mirada?

─No, pero buena esa. Quiero saber por qué no entrenas, si obviamente quieres salvar a tu hermano. Incluso tu madre está aprendiendo algunos trucos nuevos.

Luan suspira, mira en el espejo retrovisor a su hermanita. Además de las otras chicas que la acompañan. Siente responsabilidad sobre ellas, puede ver la imagen mental de ellas siendo lastimadas, no quiere eso pero a la vez no cree poder ser capaz de protegerlas.

Incluso Luna ha estado aprendiendo algunos trucos, pero ella no. Ella tiene miedo de salir herida, de fallarles y eso es algo que no tolera.

─Quizá no quieras, pero debes aprender a defenderte. Así que te propongo algo, deja que te enseñe a disparar llegando a tu casa. ─Ofrece Leonard sonriendo.

Es una chica débil, eso es lo que Leonard sabe. No necesita saber cuál fue su vida antes de, para saber que ante cualquier presión ella cedería. Algo que amenace su seguridad, su confianza, sería algo que ella no podría soportar. Pero tiene que, ahora más que es una adulta.

─ ¿Es por eso qué viniste? ¿Proponerme clases de disparo? ─Pregunta Luan negando con la cabeza.

─Además de que mi chica está aquí y ustedes cuatro son importantes para mi amigo. Así que por hoy soy tu guardaespaldas.

Luan arquea una ceja a señal de confusión, mira por el retrovisor y nota como Linka esta sonrojada, al momento de que Leonard la llama su chica. Se encoge de hombros mientras sigue conduciendo.

…

En un cuarto oscuro, aquellas tres personas misteriosas observan un mapa holográfico. Planos del centro comercial de Royal Wood, accesos y salidas.

Podrá ser una locura actuar en pleno día, pero no tienen tiempo que perder. Ya han perdido demasiado y requieren respuestas, saben con quién conseguirla. Más que respuestas, quizá una venganza en sí.

El hombre del escudo empieza a ajustar algo dentro de este, solo requiere usar un destornillador para abrir un pedazo del escudo.

─¿No ajustaste el escudo antes de venir? ─Pregunta una de sus compañeras.

─Nunca está de más asegurarse. ─Responde el tipo.

Su otra compañera asiente, concediéndole la razón a él. Mientras que la otra solo pone una expresión en blanco.

La mujer callada aprieta algo en su cinturón, mueve un dedo a su boca y pretende hacer la onomatopeya del susurro. Los otros dos asienten.

….

Leonard mira a la distancia, quizá las chicas estén divididas en tres grupos pero un ojo atento jamás las perdería, además de que vio a la hija de Ra´s al Ghul seguirlos, aunque ella pensara que no se dio cuenta.

Ve a otra chica de pelo blanco caminar muy cerca de Luan, la acecha pero no se ve con intenciones hostiles, es otro tipo de acoso. Quizá debería dejarla, a Luan le hace falta desesterarse.

─ ¡Snart! ─Grita una voz detrás de él.

Snart reconoce la voz, sonríe al percatarse que se trata de un gran amigo. ¿Cuánto tiempo que no lo ve? En su mente vienen recuerdas de una adolescencia dura, un joven adulto apoyándolo mientras roba su primer banco en ciudad central.

─Vaya, vaya. Mick Rory. ¿Qué haces en un pueblito olvidado de Michigan? ─Pregunta Leonard sin perder su actitud confiada.

─De compras, trabajando, cuidando de una niña. ¿Tú qué rayos haces aquí? Pensé que te divertías en Rusia.

─Pues sí, ahora estoy con la bratva. Pero un hermano mío fue lastimado aquí y venimos por venganza. ¿Qué dices Mick? ¿Te nos unes? Por los viejos tiempos. ─Ofrece Leonard alzando su mano.

─Todo depende quizá…. ─Mick mueve sus labios como si estuviera terminando su oración, pero no se escucha nada. Causando la confusión de Leonard y él.

Leonard mueve sus labios, pero tampoco se escucha nada. Arqueando una ceja aplaude, pero no hay sonido.

…

Mientras Mick y Leonard conversan, Luan se encuentra en una tienda de ropa. Buscando algo lindo para ella, y quizá para Leni. Ella no ha parado de trabajar en ropa para los futuros bebés y se merece algo lindo.

─Un lindo vestido verde le gustará a Leni. Incluso le dará un toque de estilo, o como ella empezó a llamarlo hace unos años, su Lenistilo jeje. Oh rayos estoy hablando sola de nuevo, debo estar muy estresada. ─Se dice la comediante mientras busca otro conjunto.

─No tiene nada de malo hablar sola. ─Interrumpe Rose apareciendo frente a ella.

Luan grita por esa sorpresa, de repente recuerdos de su hermana Lucy apareciendo de la nada vienen a su mente. Pensó que esos días se habían quedado atrás desde que ella se hizo muy grande y no podía pasar desapercibida.

─Lo siento, no quería asustarte. Es que no sabía cómo acercarme y hacer conversación, pero me diste la idea correcta para iniciar una.

Luan, con los ojos entre cerrados y la boca algo abierta, analiza a esa chica. Fuera de ese notorio parche en el ojo, lo que más destaca de ella es su cabello blanco. ¿Cuántas personas jóvenes tienen el cabello blanco? Se le hacía exagerado conocer a su hermano, luego a esa chica rusa y ahora a esta chica nueva. No sabe porque, pero se le hace algo atractivo ese detalle, incluso viniendo de una chica.

─Soy Rose Wilson, admiradora y te apoyo en .

─ ¿Tú eres RoseRavager2002? ─Pregunta Luan abriendo los ojos.

Rose sonriente, asiente con una sonrisa de boca cerrada. Dando la alusión de que esta ligeramente conmovida, incluso se puede escuchar un pequeño chillido dentro de ella.

─ ¡Wow! No puedo creerlo. Técnicamente tú me compraste una laptop nueva. ─Dice Luan con una sonrisa grata.

─Bueno, es lo menos que puedo hacer por una artista como tú. Eres una gran comediante y tu contenido vale la pena. ─Responde Rose algo sonrojada.

Mirándola bien, ella parece tener la edad de Lincoln, ¿Cómo es que le ha dado tanto dinero? Aunque es lindo conocer una fan así de dedicada. Le gustaría saber más de ella, quizá encuentre alguien con quien tenga muchas cosas en común. Desde su último novio, no ha podido tener una amistad realmente duradera.

─Oye, estoy de compras con mi hermana y unas amigas pero… ¿Quisieras unirte? Podríamos… ─Luan mueve sus labios pero ningún sonido sale de su boca.

Rose arquea una ceja, mueve sus labios para preguntarle lo que dijo. Ningún sonido sale de su boca. La chica abre su único ojo por completo, se toca el parche y empieza a respirar de manera agitada.

Recuerda su niñez. En su mayoría sonidos de cortes, gritos de dolor y su padre peleando contra cuatro personas.

Puede ver el brillo plateado de enorme escudo, una navaja muy cerca de ella y a ella misma, retorciéndose en el piso llorando por papi.

También puede recordar, la silueta de un hombre anciano tener una larga lucha contra esos cuatro y por último una máscara naranja con negro cayendo al suelo.

Ahora mira hacia todas direcciones, están Mick hablando con el acosador de chaqueta azul, una pareja de lesbianas góticas en el fondo y la que juraría es una versión alterna de ella junto a una chica de pelo marrón. Además de muchos civiles, todos sin entender porque no hay sonido en el fondo.

Pero de esa multitud ve a una mujer sentada, está ajustando su cinturón. Pero no mueve su boca, solo está allí. La ve voltear lentamente hacia ella, finalmente puede reconocerla.

Sin pensarlo dos veces toma a Luan con una mano, con la otra toma un cuchillo. Empuja a Luan al lado y ella se agacha. Ve un dardo sobrevolar sobre ella.

Leonard a la distancia ve eso, toma su arma de hielo preparándose para dispararle a Rose pero Mick hace que baje su arma. Él ve a Mick confundido al ver cómo el tipo le niega con la cabeza, aunque ve que también toma su arma de fuego.

Rose maldice internamente al no haber traído aunque sea un poco de kevlar, ahora está más expuesta que antes. Desearía haberle hecho caso a su padre sobre ese consejo de siempre estar protegida, aunque se vería ridícula de esa manera.

Ve a Luan, se siente mal por hacerle eso, no quiere causarle una mala impresión pero al parecer ya es tarde. Ojala hubiera medido su fuerza, se ve que le dolió.

Luan por su parte ve que Rose parece estar intranquila, quiere preguntarle que pasa pero no es capaz de emitir ningún sonido. Incluso golpea el suelo pero no se produce nada.

Rose le pide con señas que se oculte, aunque no toma en cuenta el hecho de que Luan desconoce de lenguaje de señas.

La chica de pelo blanco sale de su escondite, lanza un corte al aire al notar un dardo acercarse a ella.

De la nada una mujer de chaqueta roja aparece, sosteniendo unos dardos rojos y con una sonrisa maquiavélica. A su lado aparece un enorme hombre usando un escudo plateado.

Sabiendo que no puede hablar, Luan envía un mensaje de texto hacia Lisa, ignorante a que la hija de Ra´s al Ghul la siguió. Además de que también está protegida por Leonard.

Los dos sujetos ven a Leonard a la distancia, apuntan a él mientras se separan para atacarlo de dos lados.

─Leonard Snart. Sabemos que tienes contactos con flecha blanca desde Rusia. Él hizo que arrestaran a nuestro compañero, el longbow hunter y jefe criminal Ricardo Díaz, nos darás su identidad. ─Dice la mujer de chaqueta roja.

Eso sorprende a Leonard y Rose, quienes intentan hablar pero ningún sonido sale de sus bocas. Leonard se encoge de hombros y en respuesta le levanta el dedo medio.

La mujer de chaqueta roja voltea a Rose de nuevo, la recuerda muy bien. Aún puede escuchar sus lágrimas, eso le genera una sonrisa. Le indica a su compañero con lenguaje de señas que ir a por ella.

Nyssa ve eso a la distancia, no sabe si debería interferir. Su deber es mantener a las chicas Loud y las mujeres de Lincoln a salvo, pero Leonard es bratva, un aliado de la liga. Aunque inevitablemente debe ir a ayudar a Luan.

También ve que esa mujer del cinturón se levanta y camina lentamente. No entiende porque la gente no ha huido todavía, solo muestran incredulidad por no poder hablar.

Mick es el primero en apuntar su arma hacia ese tipo del escudo. Le dispara una gran cantidad de fuego, esperando a que no haya tenido tiempo de reaccionar.

Le decepciona equivocarse ya que el tipo se está cubriendo con su escudo, vuelve a apuntarle. Pero el tipo apunta el centro de su escudo hacia Mick, un enorme aguja sale disparada hacia él.

Leonard le dispara a esa aguja, la fuerza de su rayo congelante logra frenarla. No nota que el escudo se dirige hacia él a gran velocidad, pero Mick si lo nota y empuja a Leonard, cayendo ambos al suelo.

El escudo vuelve al sujeto como si fuera un búmeran, el sujeto hace estiramientos mientras se acerca a ellos.

Mientras eso pasa, Rose se encuentra frente a frente con aquella mujer de chaqueta roja. Se mantiene firme, sudando por los nervios que esa mujer le genera, no puede lanzar su único cuchillo. Quedaría indefensa ante una peleadora a distancia, además de que detrás de ella se encuentra una chica inocente, sin ninguna salida.

Le lanzan dos dardos, logra cortar ambos. Se acerca unos pasos a ella, pero frena al ver que le vuelven a lanzar dardos. Es una carrera contra el tiempo, poder hacerla gastar todos sus dardos antes de que uno le dé.

Esa mujer nota eso. Le molesta que le quieran ver la cara, cómo si no fuera una profesional capacitada. Aunque analiza la situación, por su lenguaje físico se ve que esta tensa, constantemente moviendo su cabeza para ver detrás de ella.

Ve a una joven adulta, es linda aunque esos dientes frontales arruinan un poco su rostro. Aunque no entiende porque Rose la protege, sabe que es una oportunidad.

Lanza un dardo hacia Luan, Rose lo nota. Está muy lejos para que lo bloquee con su cuchillo, pero en ese ángulo matara a Luan. Lo bloquea con su pierna izquierda, grita por el dolor que genera el dardo pero ningún sonido es escuchado. Siente cómo le atravesó el hueso y su sangre se empieza a filtrar.

Luan nota eso, traga saliva mientras empieza a llorar. Esa pobre niña la está salvando solo por ser su admiradora, y ella está muy asustada para moverse, apenas puede levantarse y arrinconarse en la pared.

La mujer procede a lanzarle otro dardo a Luan, pero Rose usa su cuerpo de nuevo al no poder pensar correctamente en una acción prudente. El dardo se encaja en su hombro derecho, haciendo apriete con más fuerza su cuchillo, pero no pueda usarlo por cómo el dardo se entierra más al momento de mover el brazo. Sus gritos nuevamente no se escuchan.

Se siente estúpida al no percatarse que pudo usar el cuchillo, maldice internamente por no haber pensado en algo tan básico.

El pánico se hace presente, mientras los civiles se percatan de lo que está pasando. Un tiempo record en realidad, pero es difícil percatarse de disparos o gritos cuando nada se puede escuchar.

Nadie nota a la mujer del cinturón acercarse lentamente a donde está Rose, bueno casi nadie. Si hay una chica de pelo castaño siguiéndola. Eso alerta a Nyssa desde la distancia, sabiendo que se trata de la amada de Lincoln. Se supone que iba a apoyar a Luan, pero en vista de su situación decide mejor ayudar a la mujer embarazada.

Leonard trata de correr hacia la mujer de los dardos, no para defender a esa chica de pelo blanco, sino para ir por Luan. Pero es interrumpido por el hombre del escudo.

Voltea para ver que Mick trata de tener un tiro claro. Podría quitarse pero es inmediatamente agarrado por el sujeto del escudo, aunque lo cubre de tres flechas que se dirigían a ellos.

A la distancia Huntress ajusta su antifaz, mientras apunta con su ballesta hacia el hombre del escudo.

Leonard intenta aprovechar esa oportunidad para soltarse pero el cazador le dobla el brazo para inmovilizarlo, eso no lo detendrá; le lanza un puñetazo pero el agarre no cede, solo termina ganándose una patada en el torso.

Huntress también corre hacia donde esta Rose, lista para apoyarla. Incluso dispara algunas flechas como advertencia.

La mujer de los dardos las esquiva, dándole una apertura a Rose para contratacar. O al menos así sería de no tener un dardo enterrado en el brazo derecho y pierna izquierda.

La mujer de chaqueta voltea hacia Huntress, ahora siendo un duelo de artillería entre ambas mientras se acercan la una a la otra. Disparando a diestra y siniestra sus municiones, esquivando los proyectiles sin importarles los civiles de fondo.

El hombre del escudo por su parte mantiene aferrado a Leonard, ambos golpeándose en un intento de noquearse. Ve como desventaja lo mucho que el escudo hace lentos los movimientos de su brazo, pero aún le sirve para cubrirse del piro maniaco a distancia. Aún tiene sus pies para atacar.

Pelear sin sonido es quizá una misión suicida, tener que confiar únicamente en vista e instinto. No poder ser capaz de presentir lo que te rodea en tu entorno. De ser un artista marcial ciego, pelear a sordas sería morir.

Pero Huntress puede ver, puede cubrirse de los dardos mientras se enfoca en su objetivo, únicamente en esté. No puede concentrarse en su mal herida amiga, ni en los civiles de fondo.

Rose cae al suelo, tratando de relajar todo ese dolor. Voltea a Huntress y a la mujer de los dardos. Pero más que nada se concentra en Huntress, en cómo lentamente se acerca entre esos puntos ciegos, eludiendo a las personas, a Jordan y a la mujer tranquila que está al frente suyo.

Se da cuenta de eso, con mucho dolor gracias a los dardos ella se levanta. Aguantando las ganas de llorar por el mayor deseo de salvarla.

Trata de grita. Enserio trata, pero es inútil, eso es lo que causa que rompa en llanto. Luan nota eso y ve hacia donde ella grita, lo entiende perfectamente.

Rose sigue gritando, negando con la cabeza mientras se pregunta. ¿Por qué no puede hacer ningún sonido? No quiere repetir el perder a alguien, no quiere pero es incapaz de correr.

Huntress sigue acercándose a la mujer de chaqueta roja, disparándole flechas que ella esquiva. Sus municiones se acaban, por lo que empieza a buscar otro cartucho de flechas.

No lo ve venir, solo lo siente. Ni siquiera es capaz de escuchar cómo pero si sabe que está pasando. Un frio y largo cuchillo de metal, enterrándose en su pecho. Escupiendo sangre ve a esa extraña mujer del cinturón, está le sonríe tranquilamente mientras pone un dedo en su boca, emulando con sus labios el sonido de un susurro.

Se siente con tan solo verla, cómo el charco de sangre empieza a crecer en el cuerpo de Huntress, mientras lentamente su vida desaparece. Lo último que puede ver es a Rose llorar por ella.

Rose no puede contener su dolor, trata de levantarse correr pero se tambalea por culpa de los dardos enterrados. Odia no poder escuchar sus propias lágrimas, quiere que su amiga escuche lo mucho que le importaba. Siente a alguien apoyándola, voltea para ver a Luan quien la mira con compasión, trata de arrastrarla consigo pero son detenidos por la mujer de la chaqueta.

Mick corre hacia esa mujer, dispuesto a freírla hasta que no quede más que polvo de ellas. Casi es frenado por el tipo del escudo pero Leonard le da un golpe en la quijada lo suficientemente fuerte como para soltarse del agarre y despistarlo.

La mujer del cinturón se aparta de allí, ignorando que Jordan la sigue o más bien eso aparentaba, ya que le lanza un cuchillo sin siquiera voltear hiriéndole la pierna y dejándola incapaz de seguirla.

Leonard también se dispone a correr hacia donde esta Luan, decidiendo que ella es más importante que Jordan, incluso si la última tiene al hijo de su amigo en el vientre.

El sonido vuelve, los gritos ahogan todo el centro comercial mientras ambas mujeres se reúnen. Mick en especial es quien se escucha más furioso de todos, por ver el cuerpo desangrado de su compañera.

La de chaqueta roja aparta a Rose de Luan y toma un dardo que con el que amenaza a Luan, tomándola por la espalda y encajando el dardo en su cuello.

─Lo siento Huntress. ─Dice Rose envuelta en lágrimas. Sin poder levantarse.

Snart se detiene, sabe que un movimiento imprudente sería la muerte de Luan. Por ahora solo debe quedarse quieto mientras analiza la situación, aunque ese análisis no dura mucho al ser noqueado por el del escudo.

─Nos llevaremos a esta chica, es claro que le importa a Leonard. ─Ordena la de chaqueta roja.

La mujer del cinturón asiente, mientras que el del escudo toma a Leonard. Los tres sujetos ven cómo pocas personas aún observan, desde dos chicas de cabello negro hasta la mujer que recibió un cuchillo en el pie.

─Si Flecha blanca observa esto. Díganle que nos busque o les costara la vida a estas dos personas. ─Anuncia la mujer de chaqueta roja, percatándose que es parte de una transmisión en vivo.

La mujer del cinturón oprime algo en este, haciendo que un vehículo blindado llegue por ellos automáticamente. Sin importar los daños que le hace al centro comercial.

Mientras que ellos están a punto de partir, un impotente Mick sostiene a Rose quien ve a Luan directo a sus ojos, nota como la comediante le da las gracias con una sonrisa. No las merece.

Nyssa por su parte llega a auxiliar a Jordan, quien frunciendo el ceño ve a aquellas personas. Lucy, Haiku y Linka miran eso asustadas. Lucy en especial está llorando por ver cómo su hermana es secuestrada, teniendo horribles memorias de una noche oscura donde perdió a su padre y hermano.

Linka por su parte, siente cómo otra cosa que ama se le es arrebatada. Sin poder hacer nada más que observar.

─Mick…. Necesito mi maldito traje. ─Suplica Rose, mientras que esa sensación de debilidad se convierte en ira.

─Voy a freír a esos hijos de perra. ─Amenaza Mick mientras ve al auto irse.

…

Desde otra parte de Michigan. Damien, Malcolm y Morgan se encuentran viendo la transmisión en vivo. Damien claramente molesto por cómo una de sus mejores empleadas fue asesinada por una de esas personas.

Sin duda debe de haber una consecuencia, no solo porque esto afecta la imagen de sus empleados, sino porque le agradaba Huntress. Sabe que Rose se lo pedirá, así que debe empezar a trabajar en buenas armas para ella.

Morgan sin embargo, se da cuenta que si rastrea a esas personas podrá dar con Lincoln y ahora más que nada, quiere tenerlo frente a él, castigarlo en persona por no obedecer su advertencia.

Malcolm sin embargo, nota eso en la mirada de Morgan. Ahora más que nada debe evitar que cualquier chica de esa familia haga algo estúpido, en especial porque si lo hacen se condenaran a muerte. No pelearían contra simples secuestradores, de ser así no hubiera pasado esto a la luz del día. Ojala no se atrevan a desafiar a los Longbow hunters.

….

La motocicleta blanca que le pertenecía a Lincoln sale del garaje con un conductor misterioso. Siendo Lisa la única que se dio cuenta y ahora monitorea la trayectoria de esa moto.

La pequeña prodigio sabe quién es, es decir el traje de esta mañana no está. No duda en decirle a Lori y Lynn de inmediato, ellas son la opción más lógica considerando su entrenamiento.

Reza para que Luna, no cometa ninguna estupidez. Pero sabe que es inútil hacer eso.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Luna, lo único que hay es encontrar a Luan, salvarla y matar a esos sujetos de manera cruel porqué sabe que le querrán hacer daño a su hermanita. Si esta sensación es la que sentía Lincoln en sus días de arquero, entonces lo entiende y perdona por cualquier daño que haya hecho. Absolutamente nadie, se mete con su familia.

…

Notas.

Pues sí, un pequeño arco de dos partes antes del arco final. Originalmente sería de una parte, pero considerando que esas serían más de doce mil palabras, decidí dejarlo en dos partes.

Todo esto tiene un punto, algo que será un antes y después para algunos personas y algo que influenciara el arco final. Espero que lo disfruten y cómo siempre agradezco sus reviews o vistas.

Dicho esto. Yo soy PenguinArrow, alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	23. Cazadores cazados

Capítulo 23 Cazadores cazados

─ ¡Han pasado dos días! ─Grita Luna mientras golpea la pared.

─Luna, sé cómo te sientes. Mamá en estos momentos está golpeando un saco de boxeo con ese anciano y Lynn no ha vuelto de entrenar en el bosque con Lana y Merlyn. Pero esa actitud no va ayudar a nadie. ─Responde Lisa tratando de calmar a su hermana.

En momentos así, es increíble cómo una niña de apenas once años puede actuar con mayor madurez que una adulta de veintiún años. Aunque en el fondo ella también quiere llorar, por lo que paso y lo que sigue pasando.

No sabe por qué es tan efectivo, pero siempre que se encuentra enojada o asustada le ayuda. Sin poder decir nada, sin saber que decirlo, decide simplemente tomarle la mano a Luna, incluso si la mayor empieza a forcejear, Lisa no la soltara.

Luna, aún con la respiración agitada ve a Lisa. La pequeña prodigio está llorando, pero no parece ser por Luan, sino por ella.

No se lo ha dicho, no hace falta que lo haga. Pero Lisa sabe de su bebé, del que no quiso tener. No puede imaginarse la culpa que Luna ha de sentir, no por el hecho de que acabó con una vida, sino porqué eso fue un efecto mariposa que termino en todo esto.

Pero eso no es culpa de una persona, Luna no debería sentirse así. Hay demasiadas cosas que pudieron hacer, que hicieron mal o que simplemente no pudieron hacer. Todo esto, es culpa de nadie, solo es la vida queriendo pasar. Aunque sus acciones hallan influenciado todo, aún pueden cambiar las cosas para el futuro, ser mejores.

─Luna, lo resolveremos. Te ayudare a resolverlo pero por favor no te lastimes, no necesitamos eso de nuevo. ─Suplica Lisa aferrando la mano a Luna.

La mayor también empieza a llorar, se arrodilla ante Lisa y complementa el apretón de manos con un abrazo. Siendo observada por Leni y Lori.

Lori ve que Leni sigue llorando, la toma del hombro para poder consolarla. Leni toma su mano mientras mira al suelo, dejando que las lágrimas caigan cual lluvia de miseria.

─No entiendo cómo eres tan fuerte. ─Dice Leni sin poder levantar la cabeza.

─Soy fuerte, porque ustedes me hacen fuerte Leni. ─Es lo único que la mayor responde mientras se seca las lágrimas.

─ ¿Crees que yo pueda ser fuerte? ─Pregunta Leni sin poder evitar llorar.

─Sí, yo sé que ya lo eres. ─Sin nada más que decir, abraza a su hermana. No para consolarla, sino para mostrarle que ella puede hacerla fuerte. Que un simple abrazo es motivación suficiente.

…

─No piense en sus hijas, no piense en su furia, solo piense en su objetivo. ─Susurra Ra´s al Ghul dándole la espalda a Rita.

─ ¿Cómo puedo pensar en mi objetivo, sin pensar en mis hijas? ─Cuestiona Rita inhalando y exhalando. Tratando de golpear al anciano pero este la esquiva.

Con una mano bloquea el puñetazo de la mujer, tuerce su brazo haciéndola gritar y arrodillarse. Suelta a Rita y voltea para darle un puñetazo.

─ ¡Deja su ira la guie, es débil! ─Grita el Ra´s al Ghul pateando a Rita en la quijada. ─Debe ser usted quien la guie, debe ser la que este en control. Una niña de apenas cinco años aprendió eso rápido, usted puede hacerlo más rápido.

Rita grita y se abalanza sobre Ra´s al Ghul, solo termina cayendo al suelo. Siente el pie del maestro hundiéndose en su espalda. Sintiendo que el aire en su cuerpo se escapa por tanta presión.

─Usted no me mira como un guía, solo quiere lastimarme porque yo la estoy lastimando. Es igual a su hijo. ─Cuenta el anciano.

Eso llama la atención de Rita, ve de reojo al maestro mientras quita su pie y le ofrece la mano. Ella la acepta, no es cómo su tuviera más opciones.

Ra´s al Ghul se sienta a su lado mientras mira a la mujer, puede notar la curiosidad que tiene de escuchar algo sobre Lincoln. No le puede negar eso, así como él adora ver a su hija crecer, Rita debe adorar ver a su familia crecer. Debe darle algo sobre su hijo perdido, quizá eso la inspire y en parte le hará bien compartir el secreto con alguien.

─Los primeros meses de Lincoln fueron difíciles, lo encontré en Lian yu a la distancia cuando lleve a mis hombres, vi cómo se esforzaba en sobrevivir a la isla y cuidaba de esa bebé, pero su necedad y cobardía hacían que no entrara a la selva, que no se descubriera a sí mismo. ─Empieza a relatar el anciano mientras ve al cielo. ─Pero su voluntad de mantener con vida a Lily fue suficiente para mí, la fruta que encontraban era sedada y cuando dormían les las daba medicinas que requerían para su supervivencia. Pero él aún no tomaba riesgos, aún quería mantenerse en la orilla por qué el miedo lo controlaba, debía hacerlo crecer y decidí probar su valor ante Nyssa. Lo hizó y se convirtió mi hijo.

─ ¿Usted lo conoció desde el primer día? ¿Por qué no haber hecho que vuelva a casa? ─Pregunta Rita levantándole la voz.

─Porqué le devolvería a un cobarde, además de no estar consciente de su existencia. Vi potencial en ese niño asustado, no me arrepiento de haberlo vuelto mi alumno porque le enseñe a dominar guiar su miedo y no viceversa.

─Lo convirtió en un asesino lanza flechas. ─Reclama Rita.

─El mismo que le salvo la vida a su hermana menor de un policía pederasta, que ayudo a su hermanita menor de que la secuestrara un traficante de órganos y evitó muertes una y otra vez. ─Responde Ra´s al Ghul.

─Además de liberar esclavas sexuales de un ruso corrupto. ─Añade Anatoly a la distancia.

Rita escucha eso, se pone a pensar en todo el bien que su hijo ha hecho al igual que todo el mal. No es como que le gustara la idea de que su hijo sea un asesino, pero al mismo tiempo no puede negar que ha salvado a sus hermanas demasiadas veces, o incluso las ha apoyado de manera sentimental.

¿Qué tan fuerte es su amor por él? Quizá más de lo que creía por cómo en perspectiva lloró más por cómo se lo llevaban a él, que por la muerte de su propio esposo, ni siquiera recuerda haber estado enojada por cómo le corto el brazo a su hija menor. Solo podía sentir lo mucho que su hijo sufría.

Suspira mientras ve hacia la ventana, donde está la habitación que le pertenecía a su hijo. Cómo desearía que este allí, siendo o no un asesino lanza flechas. Debe asegurarse que llegue el momento en el que pueda acostarse en esa cama de nuevo.

─ ¿Cree que podamos empezar por algo más básico? ─Pide Rita en voz baja, casi un susurro.

Ra´s al Ghul asiente mientras le ofrece la mano a su aprendiz, esperando que así puedan volver a entrenar.

─ ¿Usted cree que mi hija este viva? ─Pregunta Rita, esperando la peor respuesta.

─Yo sé que su hija está viva.

─ ¿Cómo?

─ Porqué los Longbow hunters no tienen rehenes sin necesitarlos. ─Responde Ra´s al Ghul sin nada más que decir.

…

No sabe dónde están, lleva dos días sin saber dónde están. Lo único que puede ver es a Leonard frente a ella. ¿Por qué no se ve asustado? Después de tantos golpes, aún está allí como si nada pasara.

Ve al hombre del escudo entrar, la ve directamente pero luego voltea a Leonard. Por un segundo, en sus ojos vio un deseo más allá del malicioso, no sabe porque esos ojos la hicieron sentir desnuda por un segundo.

─Tu amiga es lista, tener un rastreador implantado en su cuerpo. Lástima que las paredes de plomo tapan la señal. ─Dice el hombre con calma.

─ ¿Vas a hacerme hablar o tengo que soportar tu exposición más tiempo, Bear? ─Pregunta Leonard, pretendiendo desinterés.

El tipo sonríe por eso, mientras asiente y ríe. Lo siguiente que pasa es Leonard recibiendo un rodillazo en la mandíbula.

─Me decepcionas Snart, ¿Qué paso con el hombre que mataba compañeros de atraco en ciudad Star? ─Cuestiona Bear tomando de la camisa a Leonard.

─Lo malinterpretas, yo mato desertores pero a mis amigos los mantengo con vida.

─Veamos si eso es cierto. ─Responde Bear. Apunta un arma a Luan y le dispara en el vientre.

─ ¡No! ─Grita Leonard al ver cómo Luan sufre.

Ella por su parte grita mientras se retuerce, siente la sangre abandonar su cuerpo mientras que el plomo se expande en su interior. Empieza a llorar por cómo el dolor se concentra en el vientre.

─Descuida Snart, por esta ocasión me asegure que no muera, aunque dudo que ahora pueda ser madre. ─Bear silva, convocando a una de sus compañeras.

La mujer del cinturón observa cómo Luan se desangra, no parece importarle pero aún la necesita viva.

─Casi le das a un órgano vital, tienes que tener más cuidado Bear. ─Dice ella tomando a una Luan incapaz de pelear.

─ ¡Es solo una niña! ─Grita Leonard perdiendo su actitud relajada. Ahora se encuentra molesto con Bear.

─ ¡Pff! Le quitamos el ojo a la hija de Slade Wilson cuando tenía siete años. ¿Crees que me importa una veinteañera? ─Cuestiona Bear mientras se retira. ─Por cierto, cuando ella se recupere por el tiro, me divertiré hasta que digas quien es flecha blanca y donde está, piénsalo. ─Advierte Bear cerrando la puerta.

…

Rose observa un mapa de Royal Wood, las zonas aledañas e incluso granjas. Pensando en cuál sería la ubicación de los secuestrados. No sabe que horrores le pueden hacer a Luan, pero siendo los Longbow hunters, no puede esperar que la dejen viva por mucho tiempo. Aunque cómo no ha sido encontrada en una fosa allí está su primer consuelo.

Mick y Painkiller se mantienen a su lado, sin saber el cómo rastrear a esos sujetos. Lo único que quiere Mick es freírlos hasta que no sirvan de alimento ni para el animal más carroñero.

La chica de pelo blanco mira el dardo que le quitaron de la pierna, ve que hay algunos cables y circuitos por debajo de la carcasa roja. ¿Para qué serán? No tienen el cableado de una bomba, además de que de querer ser detonado ya hubiera pasado.

─Khaleel, ¿Tus dardos no tienen esto o sí? ─Pregunta Rose, dándole el dardo a Painkiller.

─No, los míos solo tienen toxinas. Esto parece un pequeño chip, ¿Será para poner música? ─Se cuestiona Painkiller analizando el proyectil.

Mick y Rose fruncen el ceño al momento de escuchar eso, ambos miran a Painkiller con una mirada que refleja su decepción por esa pregunta.

─ ¿Qué? ¿No les gusta escuchar música mientras trabjan? ─Pregunta el tipo, sin entender esas miradas.

─Olvídalo. No sé por qué un dardo necesita basura tecnológica, pero creo el papanatas con el que trabaja el jefe tiene un rehén inteligente, podríamos ir a preguntarle. ─Sugiere Mick.

─Bueno, es nuestra mejor opción para salvar a Luan Loud. ─Dice Rose encogiéndose de hombros.

─Y a Snart. ─Reclama Mick.

─Y vengarnos de los Longbow hunters por matar a Huntress. ─Añade Painkiller.

─Si claro, me caía bien Elena de todos modos. ─Dice Rose, aunque su voz no parece estar interesada en eso último.

─ ¡Hagamos esto! ─Grita Painkiller levantando la mano para que alguien la choque con él. Espera a que alguien lo haga pero no hay respuesta, aun así mantiene su sonrisa entusiasta.

─No en esta vida viejo. ─Responde Mick bajándole la mano a su compañero.

….

Lisa ahora se encuentra tecleando en su computadora, a su lado se encuentran Lori y Linka, viendo pacientemente lo que hace.

La niña no parece pasarlo bien, ahora mismo no encuentra la señal de su hermana. Es un problema con sus rastreadores, se pierden si no hay señal de internet en un radio de cien millas a la redonda de este, y son demasiado fáciles de interferir; una habitación con plomo, el subterráneo o el medio del océano sin un modem. Sin nada de eso son basura.

Pero sabe que no puede ser la falta de señal, a pesar de haber pasado dos días, los cuales podrían significar gran distancia recorrida, esos tipos buscaban a flecha blanca por ende no deben estar lejos de Royal Woods.

─Lisa, quizá en lugar de buscar por la señal de Luan, deberías ver otro ángulo. ─Sugiere Lori, dándole palmadas en su espalda.

─ ¿Por qué tus hermanas tienen rastreadores en primer lugar? ─Pregunta Linka algo incómoda por saber ese detalle.

─Mi hermano se perdió por seis años, es evidente que no quiero eso para mi familia. ─Responde Lisa sin dejar de teclear. ─ ¿A qué te refieres con otro ángulo, Lori?

─Bueno, cuando aprendí a jugar golf y a disparar. Mis tutores me ensañaron que no siempre puedes dar un tiro directo, a veces debes tirar una vez para acomodar la bola y luego tirar en el ángulo perfecto.

─Eso no aplica con disparar un arma, la bala ya está desperdiciada.

─En caso del disparo, Floyd Lawton me dijo que no todos son tiros directos, a veces debes apuntar para que la bala rebote. Usar otra dirección para el mismo punto. ─Explica Lori, recreando con sus manos el movimiento de una bala.

─En Rusia si uno no puede evitar que haya calles congeladas, entonces buscamos calles que no se transiten para no chocar. ─Añade Linka en señal de apoyo a la metáfora.

Lisa piensa en eso. Ve su pantalla, una gran señal que indica que no se encontró la señal de Luan, no importa que tanto expanda o disminuya el mapa aún seguirá sin aparecer. Es idiota hacer lo mismo esperando diferente resultado, tiene que pensar en algo más allá del rastreador.

Piensa en lo que bloquea las señales, bóvedas, lugares sin señal de internet, bunkers que no sean el suyo, e incluso edificios viejos con capas de plomo.

Ese último es lo que hace que piense, muy pocos lugares son los que entran en los anteriores requisitos, pero sabe que Royal Woods es un pueblo que ya tiene cierta antigüedad, muchas casas se habían creado en una época donde el plomo no era visto como algo dañino.

Empieza a teclear en su computador, ahora buscando lugares con grandes acumulaciones de plomo vía satélite. Incluso ordena lanzar un globo meteorológico vía control remoto, ahora debe esperar que funcione.

…

Luan se encuentra reposando en una mesa, aún le duele bastante el vientre por el disparo. Incluso puede ver en su vendaje cómo poco a poco se tiñe de rojo.

¿Así es la vida de Lincoln? ¿Todos los días tener que soportar estas cosas? Pobre de él, no entiende cómo sigue vivo. De ser él, ella ya hubiera cerrado los ojos hace tanto tiempo.

Escucha las quejas de Leonard en el fondo, parece que se están tomando sus libertades con él. Pero entre esas quejas hay risas de su parte, cómo si no le importara que maltraten su cuerpo. Ojala tuviera ese valor.

¿Su madre estará llorando de nuevo? Dios, pobre mujer. Simplemente quiere una vida tranquila con su familia, pero el destino le ha demostrado que eso jamás pasara.

Quizá sería mejor de no preocuparse tanto, de solo pensar que es el último día de su vida, si piensa eso quizá no llorara tanto. Sí, eso es lo mejor, reír porque hoy morirá. Cierra los ojos, tratando de ignorar los gritos de su amigo.

Leonard, recibe otro corte por debajo del abdomen, le duele bastante pero puede soportarlo.

─Apenas y has estado unos años con la Bratva, no les debes nada. ─Susurra la mujer del cinturón.

─Bueno Silencer, ellos me tratan bien y me dan lo que quiero. Es un trato conveniente. ─Explica Leonard, inhalando y exhalando de manera constante.

La mujer de la chaqueta le entierra un dardo en la pierna, haciéndolo gritar. Silencer le hecha sal a la herida, creando una reacción aún peor que la anterior.

Leonard siente todo ese ardor, sin duda lo están disfrutando. Pero si ellos pueden darse el lujo de molestarlos, él también.

─Está bien Red, hablare. ─Anuncia Leonard.

Los tres cazadores se detienen, comparten miradas entre ellos y voltean a Leonard.

─Entonces habla sobre flecha blanca. Danos su nombre. ─Ordena Bear.

─ ¿No se lo dirán a nadie?

Los tres niegan, esperando la respuesta.

─Yo tampoco. ─Responde Leonard para luego reírse en sus caras.

Bear le golpea la cara, dejándolo aturdido. Maldice en voz alta mientras sus compañeras se ponen a pensar en algo para que hable.

─ ¡Ya está! Le daré duro a esa chica frente a él, quizá así me dirá.

Silencer detiene a Bear, con una mirada simple le prohíbe hacerlo. Cosa por la cual Bear refunfuña.

─No hay necesidad de llegar tan lejos Bear, quizá podremos lograr algo con ella. ─Dice Red mientras sale de la habitación.

Bear y Silencer solo se quedan allí, esperando a que Leonard despierte para seguir con la rutina.

…

Lucy y Lily están practicando afuera. Lily lanzando cortes al aire mientras Lucy observa.

─No entiendo, ¿Qué haces ahora? ─Pregunta Lucy, incomoda porque varios mosquitos se le acercan.

─Busco aprender a manejar el cuchillo con una mano, solía alternar la mano cuando jugaba o practicaba con él, pero ahora debo manejarlo con solo una. ─Responde Lily acuchillando el aire. ─Además me relaja, estoy preocupada. Lana, Lynn y Jordan no han vuelto con el señor Merlyn.

─No deberías, el señor Merlyn está con ellas. ─Responde Lucy dándole palmadas a su hermanita.

─Pues, Luan estaba con Leonard el día que se la llevaron. Leonard es alguien bastante hábil, así que perdóname por estar inquieta. ─Dice Lily con la mirada baja.

Aprieta su cuchillo, estando atenta a cualquier sonido que las rodee. Desde las aves que vuelan, hasta las ardillas que caminan por los suelos, pero no hay sonidos de nada. Solo ellas en su patio. Quizá se ha vuelto muy paranoica, pero su maestro le enseño que en cualquier segundo todo puede pasar.

─ Por cierto ¿Haiku puede cuidar a Lola? ─Pregunta Lily, mirando a una sonrojada Lucy.

─Sí. Haiku la cuidara, me ha cuidado a mí antes, podrá con Lola. Además, estamos a unos metros de ellas, no deberíamos preocuparnos tanto. ─Responde Lucy tratando de quitarse la vergüenza de su tono.

Lily ríe por eso, mientras suelta el cuchillo y toma la mano de Lucy. Alegrándose por cómo ella la aprieta.

─ ¿Hacia falta ser salvada por tu hermano para darte cuenta que te gusta? ─Pregunta Lily con tono de burla.

─Oye, perdí a mi hermano más cercano y a mi hermanita en ese entonces. No me culpes por estar emocionalmente confundida. ─Responde Lucy riendo también.

Ambas siguen su práctica, mientras observan la tranquilidad de los suburbios. En otras circunstancias, Lily adoraría pasar un día en el patio con su hermana mayor, pero ahora solo se concentra en donde sus hermanas estén.

Lucy también espera lo mejor para sus hermanas, sus almas ya ha sufrido demasiada. No quiere pensarlo, pero sabe que las cosas solo se pueden poner peor desde ahora, ni siquiera puede permitirse ser optimista. Desde el punto realista, su hermana está muerta, pero no le puede mostrar esa actitud a Lily, no quiere matar sus esperanzas.

...

Más adentro del bosque, Merlyn le enseña a Lana a como correr y tirar, mientras que Lynn practica como tirar con precisión su búmeran con Jordan.

─Recuerda, al disparar una flecha mientras corres, debes estar consciente de la distancia y ángulo. En algún momento, tendrás que empezar a frenar para dar en el blanco. ─Dice Malcolm mientras corre.

Salta hacia un tronco mientras tira una flecha hacia la rama de un árbol.

Lana hace el mismo procedimiento pero termina fallando, la flecha se va de largo. Solo espera que no le caiga a un desafortunado turista.

─No moviste los brazos, cuando te mueves el objetivo cambia de lugar. No va a ser el mismo ángulo, los brazos son los que te guiaran a él. ─Aconseja Malcolm con calma.

Con su arco y sin alguna expresión de miedo, se cubre del bumerang desviado con el arco.

─ ¡Lo siento señor Merlyn! ─Grita Lynn desde el fondo.

─Bien pequeña, sigamos practicando. ─Ordena Malcolm mientras carga una flecha.

─Si. ─Responde Lana en voz baja, también cargando su flecha.

…

─Interesante. ─Dice Curtis mientras ve el dardo.

─ ¿Exactamente que hace un sistema de rastreo en el interior de un dardo? ─Pregunta Martin intrigado por eso.

─Entonces es un rastreador. ¿Podemos ver el origen de su fuente? ─Pregunta Rose presionando a Curtis.

Curtis hace un gesto negativo, mientras se dirige a una de las computadoras y conecta un cable al dardo.

─No es en sí un sistema de rastreo, es un sistema de redirección. ─Responde Curtis.

─ ¡Oigan! Esos mis científicos, a menos que vengan a trabajar en el generador sísmico les pido que se me larguen a la cuenta de ya. ─Ordena Vekar acercándose al grupo.

Rose ignora a Vekar mientras sigue escuchando a Curtis.

─Básicamente, estos dardos están conectados a una interfaz neuronal. Se mueven a disposición de quien los programo, así es cómo tiene tiros tan precisos.

─ ¿Qué están sordos? Les dije que…

─ ¡Cállese! ─Amenaza Mick mientras le apunta con su arma.

─ Ay bueno, pero no te enojes. ─Responde Vekar haciéndose para atrás.

─ ¿Entonces no se pueden rastrear? ─Pregunta Rose, en su mirada se ve que pierde las esperanzas de encontrar a Luan.

─Yo nunca dije eso. ─Responde Curtis llamando la atención de Rose. ─Los dardos al conectarse con una sola red neuronal, básicamente tienen la misma ubicación. Sincronizados cómo un solo dardo.

─ ¿Entonces, dices que ese es el único dardo de la asesina? ─Pregunta Painkiller sin poder seguir a Curtis.

Rose voltea a su compañero, niega con la cabeza mientras lo mira con rabia. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan tonto?

─ ¿Puedes darme la ubicación? ─Cuestiona Rose volviendo a Curtis.

─ ¿Puedes darme cinco minutos? ─Pregunta él, sabiendo la respuesta y tecleando.

Mientras ellos discuten, Gavin los observa. Tentado a ir si eso significa ubicar a la hermana de Lori. No sabe porque aún le quiere hacer ese favor, pero la pobre chica ya ha vivido bastantes cosas malas, merece a su hermana a salvo.

Martin también ve el dardo, pensando en la idea que escuchó sobre él dardo siendo una bomba. Si programa ese cableado de manera distinta y consigue algunos materiales, bien podría serlo.

…

Lincoln y Clare están en su entrenamiento, ahora son flexiones. Ha demostrado ser muy buena con la vara, mejor de lo que él fue. Pero ahora la utiliza para apoyarse. Haciendo una flexión para después moverse un escalón arriba en una barra asimétrica de distintos niveles, debe admitir que es buena. Cuando tenía más o menos su edad, se caí desde el primer escalón.

─¿Practicabas gimnasia antes? ─Pregunta Lincoln a su aprendiz.

─Sí, papá me pidió inscribirme a un club después de la escuela para que así pueda recogerme más tarde. Elegí gimnasia, me veía linda en el traje. ─Responde Clare subiendo otro escalón.

Lincoln suelta una pequeña risa, mientras se asegura que este bien. Ya ese escalón es muy alto para ella, de resbalarse o ceder se lastimaría y no quiere eso.

Nightwing y Relámpago negro ven cómo entrenan, es adorable. Aunque Nightwwing siga pensando que hay algo en ese traje, pero no logra recordarlo.

Una pequeña alarma se activa, ven un punto de localización indicar en el interior de los bosques. Ambos comparten miradas y luego voltean a Lincoln.

─Dick, el niño merece saber. ─Dice Relámpago negro.

─No Jefferson, estaría muy comprometido y lo echaría a perder. Deja que entrene con la niña un poco más, de todos modos le hace falta sanar. ─Responde Nighwing apagando el computador. Inhala profundamente para luego exhalar ese aire. ─Flecha, nosotros saldremos. Haremos algo de reconocimiento.

─Deja tomo mis flechas y vamos. ─Responde Lincoln mientras hace estiramientos.

Antes de decir algo más, ve cómo Clare casi cae por lo que la atrapa justo a tiempo. Aún se queja por su herida en la espalda, debe admitir que sus músculos todavía se sienten sensibles por esa paliza.

Sin darse cuenta, los dos ya se habían ido. Se encoge de hombres y toma la vara de Clare para que sigan practicando.

─Muy bien Clare, vamos a practicar con tu ataque a distancia. ─Anuncia Lincoln mientras le acaricia la cabeza.

─Muy bien. ─Responde ella sonrojada y recuperando la respiración por el ejercicio de las barras.

Antes de empezar, Lincoln ve en una de las esquinas del cuartel improvisado un traje colgado, se la hace curioso porque también hay varios tipos de flechas en él. ¿Ya tenían eso desde antes?

…

Luan bebe un té, está helado pero así le gusta. La mujer del cinturón ha sido muy amable con ella en estas horas. Sigue sin sentir su cuerpo entero, pero al menos agradece que su paladar haya quedado intacto.

No es tonta, esa mujer trata de generarle Estocolmo. Es demasiado amable, le cura y cambia el vendaje y ahora le da té helado; todo es condescendencia en su estado más puro.

─ ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ─Pide Luan de manera monótona. ─Espera, ya te pregunte algo jeje, ¿Entiendes?

La mujer se ríe para seguirle el juego, asiente y le da permiso.

─Gracias. Ahora mi duda es, cuándo me mates… Porque sé que lo harás. ¿Sera lento o rápido? ─Pregunta Luan sin ningún rastro de esperanza en su voz.

─Solo Leonard tiene que morir. ─Responde Silencer con seriedad.

─Que buena broma, en serio. Es gracioso cómo crees que soy tan idiota, pero responde por favor. ─Suplica Luan, de nuevo sin mostrar rasgos de pensar de manera positiva.

─Podría, pero no es algo que me guste responder. Se vuelve bastante triste cuando la víctima se rinde, al menos tu amigo está intentando luchar.

─Yo intente luchar en cierta manera. ¿Sabes? La vida me había quitado mucho, pero cuando empecé a decirme que puedo mejorar, jamás recibí respuesta de la universidad, me enamore de mi propio hermano, mi padre murió y me volvieron a quitar a mi hermanito. ¿Por qué tendría que seguir luchando? ─Cuestiona Luan mientras ve a los ojos a Silencer.

Ella ha visto esos ojos antes, cuando les quitan todo a sus víctimas al punto que desean que su vida acabe. Ella se rindió, cómo otros lo han hecho.

─Te daré la oportunidad, dime quien es flecha blanca y podrás salir caminando de aquí. ─Ofrece Silencer, esperando que la chica haga lo que quiere.

Luan también ve sus ojos, nota la piedad que le tiene. Puede saber que ella reconoce y siente su pena, su dolor. Pero esos no son los ojos de alguien compasivo, son de alguien que se está aprovechando de su debilidad, no dejara que gane, incluso si quiere morir no hará de eso algo que lastime a su familia.

─No. No tengo garantía de que cumplirás tu promesa, además de que sé que le harías daño. Así que no te diré.

Silencer asiente en silencio, no puede culparla. Admira que no sea una chica tan inocente, puede aplaudir eso aunque no sea lo que quiere. Pero ese es el punto, no es lo que ella quiere.

El cuchillo de Silencer corta de manera superficial el hombro de Luan, sacándole algo de sangre y un fuerte grito. Sin avisar previamente, Silencer saca de su bolsillo una bolsa de sal y la estampa en la herida abierta.

Luan empieza a combinar sus gritos con llanto, mientras siente cómo si su cuerpo se estuviese derritiendo. Se retuerce, pataleando y pidiendo clemencia pero la herida en su vientre la frena de movimientos tan bruscos, solo puede estar recostada mientras lastiman su cuerpo.

Leonard desde la otra habitación escucha los gritos de Luan, baja la mirada mientras desea que no se rompa. Debe ser fuerte, por el bien de su hermano y familia.

…

Lisa desde su mapa, ve que hay una cierta acumulación de plomo en cierta área del bosque de Royal Woods, hace un acercamiento con su satélite. Es una cabaña, pero lo más curioso de esta es que hay palomas chocando con algo en el aire, por el ángulo en el que chocan tiene el tamaño de un auto. Si esa no es la señal correcta entonces no sabe cuál es.

─ ¡Lori, Luna! ¡Creo que encontré a Luan! ─Grita Lisa mientras imprime la dirección. Toma dos trajes, uno para Lori y el de Luna. ─ ¡Los lentes! ¿Cómo pude olvidar los lentes de protección? ─Se dice a manera de regaño y toma unos lentes azules que parecen goggles de natación.

…

Curtis también termina ubicando la señal de los dardos.

─ ¡Oh sí! Curtis eres asombroso. ─Dice él, vanagloriándose por conseguir las coordenadas.

─Si, que bueno. Imprímelas para que pueda ir a matar a esos bastardos. ─Ordena Rose con espada en mano.

─ ¿Sabes? Esa actitud te costara a todos tus amigos, quizá si reflexionas un poco sobre cómo tratas a tus aliados podrías… ─Siente en su cuello la espada de Rose. ─Todas tuyas. ─Le da las coordenadas mientras siente la orina querer salir de su cuerpo.

─ ¿Gavin, qué pasa? ─Dice Morgan entrando junto a Damien.

─Estos sujetos van a matar a quienes secuestraron a la hermana de Lori.

─ ¿Enserio? Bueno Gav, quizá quieras tomar a Jed y Dean contigo para que te acompañen. Si pueden contra tales asesinos, quizá puedan con flecha y yo sé que estará allí. Lo quiero cómo mi prisionero de nuevo. ─Ordena Morgan con una risa maquiavélica.

Damien también se ríe, pero no parece reírse con Morgan, sino de él. Eso llama la atención de Gavin, quien retrocede unos pasos.

─Disculpa. ¿Pasa algo? ─Pregunta Morgan a Damien.

─Nada, es que es divertido. ─Responde Damien riéndose.

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─Bueno, uno creería que después de tantos peones que has tenido que reemplazar por su culpa, finalmente lo querrías muerto. ─Afirma Damien aún riéndose.

─ ¿Por qué matarlo, si puedo hacer que viva sufriendo?

─Porque eso es una idiotez, si haces sufrir a alguien solo te explotara en la cara. Por eso hay tipos vestidos de murciélago en ciudad gótica o chicas vestidas de canario en ciudad Star. ¿Quieres lastimar a alguien al punto que no te moleste? Lo matas, es así de sencillo y funciona. ─Explica Damien mientras camina, dándole la espalda a Morgan y yendo con sus empleados. ─Dejarlo vivo esperando a que se quede llorando y arrepentido por lo que ha hecho es un pensamiento idiota, por eso es que tiene que usar a mis empleados esta vez. Le recomiendo pensar en eso. ─Termina Damien mientras llega con su equipo.

Gavin ve el puño cerrado de Morgan, puede ver la furia que siente por cómo lo pusieron en su lugar. Aunque sea cierto, tiene miedo de que Morgan quiera lastimar a Damien por no querer admitirlo.

─Gavin, cuando tengan a flecha blanca. Lo traen ante mí. ─Ordena Morgan retirándose, aún con sus puños cerrados.

…

Las horas pasan, Luan es arrojada de nuevo a la habitación donde Leonard está. Se ven los moretones en su cuerpo, además que hay sangre en boca, brazos y cara.

Eso causa la furia de Leonard, no solo por ser la hermana de Lincoln. Sino porque ella es inocente en todo esto, no lo merece y cuando llegue el momento, hará que ellos paguen.

…

En un pequeño descanso, Clare está jugando con la mini moto roja, pareciera que fue hecha a su medida. Es divertido fingir que va a enorme velocidad mientras atropella criminales.

Por accidente oprime un boto, aparece un escáner que analiza su cara y después la insignia de Robin.

─Confirmación de identidad, Clare Drake Gordon. Autorizada con la identidad de ´´Robin´´ ─Dice la voz automatizada.

─Asombroso, ¿Estará equipado con armas? ─Se pregunta Clare mientras sigue oprimiendo botones.

─ ¿Desea ir a la última localización guardada?

Clare abre los ojos, no sabe si se refiere a donde Nigtwing y Relámpago negro van, pero de ser así no les vendría mal la ayuda.

─ ¡Lincoln! ¿Quieres dar un paseo? ─Pregunta Clare sin ocultar su evidente entusiasmo por probar la moto.

…

Afuera de la cabaña, Bear está fumando junto a Silencer. Ambos viendo lo tranquilo que se ve el lago.

Te hace pensar en cómo todo es frágil, esa represa de castores a la distancia que ellos creen sólida, pero quitar una simple pieza la derrumbaría. Todos son cómo represas de castores para Bear, quitas algo de sus vidas y de repente la corriente destruye toda tu vida, inundándola de problemas que no se podrán arreglar.

Silencer por su parte, piensa en lo gracioso que sería el que esos castores se llamen Norbert y Dagget. Quizá debería llevárselos y llamarlos así.

─ ¿Crees que Red la haga hablar? Es claro que Snart no lo hará. ─Pregunta Bear, inhalando de su cigarrillo.

─Es difícil de decir.

─ ¿Por?

─La chica es débil, quiere morir. Pero guarda ese secreto con mucha fuerza.

─Sí Red no le saca el nombre, podríamos ir por mi opción. ─Sugiere Bear terminando su cigarrillo.

─No.

─Vamos, no es cómo esa vez con Rose Wilson. A esta chica le puedo invitar un trago. ─Bromea Bear con maldad.

Silencer niega mientras observa el lago. En el cielo hay algo que se mueve, no parece ser un ave que se acerque hacia ellos. Va más rápido y su movimiento es errático.

Bear se pone frente a Silencer y levanta su escudo. El proyectil rebota en el escudo, yéndose ligeramente lejos. El tipo trata de buscar la trayectoria del proyectil, pero dado a que no le prestó atención antes le es imposible averiguarla.

Silencer ve que es un búmeran, se parece mucho a los que usa Digger Harkness, pero es imposible. Se supone que él está encerrado en iron heights. ¿Entonces de quién es?

Una flecha se incrusta en la pierna de Bear, creando un sonido similar al de dos metales golpeándose. Bear baja la mirada y saca la flecha de su pierna, revelando una prótesis cibernética en lugar de piel.

De inmediato se cubre con su escudo, recibe otra flecha. Ve a Silencer, quien noo puede entrar a la cabaña.

─Muy expuesto, necesitamos una distracción. ─Dice Silencer.

─ O quizá caminar lentamente hacia atrás. ─Sugiere Bear mientras camina de espaldas.

Otra flecha pasa cerca de Silencer, a pocos centímetros de darle. Ella inhala y exhala, salta hacia el pórtico de la cabaña y empieza a cubrirse con la madera a su alrededor.

─ ¡Red! ─Grita Bear, tratando de levantarse, pero la incertidumbre de que las flechas podrán darle en las piernas.

Silencer por su parte, trata de ver entre los bosques al tirador pero la maleza se lo impide. Quien sea el tirador, debe ser un gran arquero para disparar entre tanta distancia.

Desde otro ángulo en la cabaña, frente a la puerta principal. Jordan y Lynn están a punto de entrar. Jordan incluso tiene un arma cargada, lista para llenar a esos sujetos de plomo.

Ambas escuchan a través de la puerta un golpe en ella, cómo si algo hubiera sido lanzado. Luego de eso algo similar a la onomatopeya ´´tic tic´´, como su fuera un reloj.

Lynn taclea a Jordan al percatarse de eso, ambas caen y ruedan por el suelo al mismo tiempo que la puerta explota. Antes de poder levantarse, Lynn recibe un dardo en la espalda, siente cómo algo se inyecta en ella y queda inconsciente, todo para incomodidad de Jordan por estar debajo de ella.

Red pasa por aquella puerta destruida para observar a esas dos, no las conoce así que son irrelevantes y por lo tanto sacrificables. Toma otro dardo para deshacerse de ellas.

El dardo sale volando, únicamente contando con el sonido de un choque. Ve hacia la dirección donde fue empujado y se encuentra con Painkiller, Rose Wilson y Mick Rory. Suspira al darse cuenta que tendrá que pelear con ellos, esas dos chicas tendrán que ser para después.

Mick apunta su arma hacia ella, pero Rose lo detiene antes de que jale el gatillo.

─¿Qué te pasa? Creí que la querías muerta. ─Dice Mick a manera de reproche.

─Sí, tu rango matara a dos personas inocentes. Yo me encargare de…. ─No termina esa oración al notar que ahora todo está en completo silencio. Pone la mirada en blanco mientras suspira.

Ve que por la puerta de la cabaña, también aparece Silencer. Con todo y cuchillo, dispuesta a matar.

Tres contra dos, parece ser un trato justo, en especial porque aún con ventaja numérica, todavía tienen la desventaja táctica, más aún que no pueden hablar o hacer algún sonido.

Painkiller le dispara dos dardos a Red, pero ella los esquiva rodando. Suelta una bomba de humo para que así la cortina les sirva de camuflaje. Gracias a sus gafas puede apreciar sin que el humo sea molestia.

Silencer también se pone unas gafas para evitar ser cegada.

El tipo se queja por perder visibilidad, pero aún se mantiene apuntando. Rose por su parte saca dos espadas, lista para rebanar a ambas.

La joven de pelo blanco piensa en un plan rápido, toma el brazo de Mick para disgusto de este y apunta a un ángulo alejado de la hermana de Luan. Mick dispara, haciendo que las llamas entren al humo, Silencer es la primera en salir de una de las esquinas.

Painkiller, ni tonto ni perezoso empieza a dispararle con sus dardos pero ella logra esquivarlos a base de acrobacias y volteretas. ´´ ¿Porqué es que todo asesino profesional debe ser un ninja?, antes eran francotiradores y ya. ´´ Piensa Painkiller sin conseguir un tiro limpio.

Un dardo encajándose en uno de sus brazales, interrumpe sus pensamientos. Voltea y ve que Red sale de la cortina para disparar, y vuelve a entrar para distraer.

Silencer se oculta en las orillas de la maleza, esperando su momento para emboscarlos. Aunque primero, debe encargarse de la molestia vestida de azul que le apunta por detrás. De su bolsillo saca una pistola, empieza a disparar hasta vaciar el cartucho, la única desventaja de su anulador de sonido, es que no puede escuchar a sus víctimas caer.

Sin haberse dado cuenta, solo le disparo a una capucha azul, puesta sobre una rama. Lana y sus flechas están a bastantes metros observando y pensando en la situación más oportuna para actuar. Se pregunta cómo lo estará pasando su maestro. Aunque esos pensamientos son interrumpidos por un toque en el hombro, ella a manera de instinto salta para alejarse y apunta. Al ver de quien se trata suelta un suspiro que refleja su alivio.

Malcolm en el bosque, logra cubrirse con un árbol, en ese mismo aterriza un filoso proyectil que logra atravesarlo, casi yendo a la cabeza de Malcolm. El tipo hace una mueca reflejando su desinterés y carga otra flecha, pero ve que Bear ya no está en su rango de alcance. Malcolm chasquea los dedos y niega decepcionado de perderlo.

Dentro de la cabaña, Bear va a un cajón y de él toma otro escudo, pero más pequeño que el que ya tiene. Lo pone en su brazo libre, aprieta un botón por debajo de este y empieza a crecer hasta que llegar hasta su codo.

Ahora con ambos, hace flexiones y sale hacia donde están peleando sus compañeras. Listo para apoyarlas.

Red y Rose están peleando mano a mano. Rose trata de lanzarle un golpe pero Red lo esquiva, le da dos golpes en la quijada y una patada. Debe admitir que le duele el tobillo por culpa del traje que ella usa.

Rose retrocede, toma su espada para lanzarle un corte, pero en lugar de eso la usa para bloquearse de un dardo. Painkiller corre para taclear a Red. Uno de los escudos de Bear lo golpea.

Bear levanta el brazo y recibe su escudo. Ahora que lo piensa mejor, quizá debió utilizar el escudo con cuchillas.

El tipo corre hacia Painkiller, para tener dos escudos de metal aún corre con mucha rapidez. Painkiller lo ve y con su brazal funcional le empieza a disparar dardos que son bloqueados por su escudo. Tendrán que resolverlo a puros golpes.

Mick apunta su arma hacia los bosques, no puede arriesgarse a un incendio forestal por lo que no dispara. Desearía haber tomado esas clases de tiro, así quizá tenga una mejor percepción. ¿Eso es relevante para mejorar la visión? A quien le importa, solo quiere quemar a alguien.

Silencer sale de su escondite, corriendo a toda velocidad con cuchillo en mano. Mick jala el gatillo, las llamas salen pero ella lo esquiva, haciendo que Mick suelte el gatillo. No puede aumentar la potencia aunque quiera, debe disparar solo a las zonas lejos de árboles.

Sigue disparando a todas direcciones, pero las llamas se disipan sin poder hacerle daño a Silencer, solo la ve acercándose más y más.

Mick saca una botella de cerveza, se la arroja a Silencer al mismo tiempo que apunta su arma. Jala el gatillo y las llamas dan directo a la botella, explota por el calor y el alcohol. Silencer no toma en cuenta las esquirlas de la botella y una de estas le da por debajo de las costillas.

Ella sigue corriendo hacia Mick quien le apunta para incinerarle. Vuelve a jalar el gatillo, las flamas salen de manera temporal ya que el cuchillo de Silencer le da directo en el cañón, haciendo que suelte el arma.

Mick ve su arma un segundo y después ve a Silencer quien le mete una patada en la cara. Mick cae al suelo, sintiendo su nariz rompiéndose.

Silencer toma su cuchillo, a ese imbécil calvo lo torturara después. Ahora debe apoyar a sus compañeros.

Painkiller está golpeando el escudo de Bear, sus brazales de metal le dan fuerza extra para hacerlo retroceder. Trata de quitarle su escudo pero en el momento en el que logra moverlo es casi golpeado por el otro escudo.

Retrocede unos pasos, trata de aprovechar la apertura para dispararle un dardo. Siente su pecho frío, algo a través de él quitándole la respiración y provocándole un sabor de óxido en la boca. Mira su pecho, una punta de cuchillo lo atraviesa.

Rose mira eso, ve cómo su compañero al suelo. Siendo testigo de cómo su vida se extingue por culpa de Silencer. No puede reaccionar a eso, ni reflexionar tan siquiera, lo único que puede hacer es esquivar los puñetazos y cortes que Red le lanza.

No es efectivo, a pesar de querer desviar su atención ahora solo puede seguir volteando al cadáver de Painkiller. Recibe un corte en el brazo, ve cómo su naya se rasga y también nota sangre salir de su cuerpo.

Todo acaba con una patada en quijada, haciendo que retroceda mientras siente su mandíbula casi romperse. Recibe un golpe en el área del parche y cae sin poder defenderse.

Rose inhala y exhala mientras siente el polvo entrar a sus pulmones, toce sangre mientras cierra los ojos, decepcionada de sí misma y disculpándose con Luan por no poder ayudarla. Disculpándose con Elena y Khaleel por llevarlos a su muerte.

Ella da una última mirada, ve que Mick está viéndola también. Fingiendo inconciencia para no ser asesinado. Él le asiente, no hace falta que diga algo sobre la situación, de todos modos no podría escucharlo.

¿Qué pensaría su padre de ella? Ni siquiera sabe dónde está y sin embargo puede sentir su actitud reprobatoria mirándola. Cómo cuando le quitaron su ojo, cómo cuando le quitaron su inocencia y tuvo que crecer más de lo que una niña de siete años debería.

Espera, los segundos pasan pero no siente ningún dardo en el cuerpo, ni un solo cuchillo atravesándola o golpes con objetos contundentes. Eso la confunde, ellos no son de los que pierden el tiempo, bueno quizá Silencer.

Voltea y encuentra una escena que no esperaba. Allí, un hombre de capucha negra y la chica rubia que vio en el centro comercial están peleando.

Jordan mantiene un agarre a Red, quien está buscando la manera de detener el forcejeo. Logra ponerse encima de ella, apretando su espalda.

Red puede sentir una fuerza más allá de la común, para el cuerpo que ella tiene no debería ser tan fuerte. Lo que no nota son los ojos rosados de Jordan.

Mientras que Malcolm mantiene una lucha contra Bear y Silencer. Se le hace difícil usar su arco para golpear a Bear, tomando en cuenta que cada vez que aparta uno de sus escudos, el otro se levanta.

Silencer intenta acuchillarlo pero él lo esquiva. Reconoce esos movimientos, son técnicas de la liga de asesinos, la manera en la que reacciona antes de que alguien haga algo en su contra, el cómo se mueve para que el cuchillo casi le dé a Bear. Sin duda se trata de un discípulo de Ra´s al Ghul.

Malcolm hace una voltereta, apartando distancia de Bear y Silencer. Carga una flecha y la apunta a Silencer. Bear reacciona antes de tiempo y se pone frente a ella para bloquear la flecha pero Malcolm contaba con eso. Apunta hacia abajo y le da en la pierna prótesis, haciendo que esta falle y Bear se tenga que poner de cuclillas.

Corre hacia ambos, aprovecha que Bear usas escudos para cubrirse, los usa como plataforma y salta, dando un giro de ciento ochenta grados. En el aire carga una flecha y dispara a la cabeza de Bear.

Silencer empuja a Bear para que esquiva la flecha pero esta se logra encajar en su hombro. De poder escucharse, su grito le reventaría los tímpanos a ella.

Bear se levanta con furia y voltea, corre hacia Merlyn en un arrebato de enojo y empieza a lanzar golpeas con sus escudos, los cuales son esquivados en por Merlyn. La adrenalina en Bear hace que actué más irracional, convirtiendo sus movimientos en algo impredecible. Incluso Malcolm tiene problemas en seguirle el ritmo.

Silencer le lanza un cuchillazo por la espalda, rasgando sus ropas y distrayéndolo. Lo suficiente para que reciba un golpe con el escudo de Bear.

Malcolm agradece que haya sido con el que no tiene cuchillas, pero su nariz rompiéndose no tanto. Recibe una patada en el torso, haciéndolo retroceder hasta la pared de la cabaña.

Bear arroja su escudo con cuchillas a la cabeza de Malcolm. Solo por unos centímetros se termina salvando, es un milagro que haya calculado mal el peso del escudo.

Silencer se acerca para apuñalarlo, pero Merlyn logra evitar que lo apuñale tomándola de las manos. Ahora es un esfuerzo para evitar que ella encaje el cuchillo en su estómago. Entre más se esfuerza en evitarlo, más cerca siente la punta. Tan fría y letal, lista para entrar en él.

Jordan por su parte, también es llevada hacia la pared. Red corre de espaldas hasta hacer que Jordan choque en la cabaña, el proceso se repite tres veces hasta que Jordan finalmente sede. Al caer al suelo Red gira con una patada, lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarle sangre a la chica. Pero no es suficiente para Red, toma un dardo y se agacha, lo entierra por debajo del ojo de Jordan.

Quisiera escuchar la agonía en su voz, desea poder sentir el éxtasis al escuchar cómo sufre por sus propias acciones, es posible que el trauma y pérdida de sangre termine matándola así que no vale la pena seguir, solo desea que se desangre lentamente. Para asegurarse, le apuñala la pierna haciendo que la sangre se derrame por allí también.

Bear lleva a rastras a Merlyn, el rastro de sangre por debajo de ambos indica que Silencer triunfó, pero no lo han matado todavía. Quieren respuestas.

Ya dentro de la cabaña, Malcolm se encuentra mirando el techo. Esperando a que su vida termine de una vez.

Los tres cazadores piensan que información podrían sacarle, quizá un secreto sobre Ra´s al Ghul.

Se escucha un silbido, llamando la atención de los cazadores. Bear voltea a Silencer, ve que ella está ajustando su cinturón igual de confundida. No está fallando, ni esta desactivado. ¿Por qué es que se escucha algo?

Una silueta se asoma por la puerta trasera, silbando una melodía para sus oídos. No reconocen a la chica, pero ese traje emula muy bien el de una heroína en ciudad Star aunque el color sea púrpura. ¿Sera aprendiz de Canario negro?

Ella los mira directamente, ajusta su bozal y pone una posición firme. Los cazadores comparten miradas entre ellos y la ven, Red incluso prepara un dardo para lanzárselo.

Una onda transparente sale de ese bozal, va directo a Silencer. Un pequeño campo de fuerza la cubre, ve que su cinturón este sobre cargando el sistema de absorción sónico. El campo de fuerza se rompe y el sonido vuelve con un grito ensordecedor que lastima los tímpanos de los Longbow Hunters.

La onda sónica empuja a Silencer hasta salir de la cabaña. Dejando a los otros dos cazadores perplejos por lo que acaba de pasar.

Red toma dos dardos, antes de que pueda lanzarles escucha un paso a sus espaldas. Voltea arrojando uno de sus dardos, escucha un corte y de las sombreas aparece Nyssa, saltando en su dirección.

Bear va a apoyar a Red, pero es interrumpido por el silbido de esa chica. Ve cómo Lori vestida con traje y gafas azules entra a la cabaña, posicionándose al lado de la otra.

Lori apunta dos pistolas hacia Bear, ve que usa sus escudos pero le da igual. Jalá ambos gatillos.

Las balas impactan directo al escudo, con una potencia tan fuerte que aboyan la parte en donde impactaron.

Desde la parte de atrás, Bear ve la abolladura. Se supone que su escudo está hecho de acero y su grosor evita abolladuras. ¿Qué clase de balas son esas?

Lori ve que las balas no penetraron del todo, así que jala la ruleta de sus pistolas. Apunta ahora a las vigas del techo, antes de disparar una pequeña luz roja le indica el ángulo. Jala los gatillos y las balas siguen la luz, rabotan en la viga, llegan a la pared y rebotan nuevamente para llegar a las piernas de Bear.

Bear grita, mantiene la firmeza en sus escudos pero eso no impide que el dolor se apodere de su cuerpo.

─Y espera, Literalmente quedan más configuraciones. ─Dice Lori con arrogancia en su voz.

─ ¡Suéltame Al´Ghul ─ Exige Red forcejeando el agarre de Nyssa. Le entierra un dardo en el vientre pero ella no cede.

─ ¡Ahora muchacha! ─Ordena Nyssa, dirigiéndose a Luna.

Luna grita de nuevo. El disparo sónico choca con Red, provocando que ambas mujeres salgan disparadas por la ventana.

─Yo me encargó de ellas, tu busca a Luan. ─Ordena Lori.

─Te lo encargo hermana. ─Dice Luna mientras corre a inspeccionar la cabaña.

Ese segundo de distracción sirve para que Bear taclee a Lori. Empujándola con tanta fuerza, que ambos salen de la cabaña, rompiendo un poco de la puerta por igual.

Del lado de Silencer, ella se levanta aún mareada por lo que acaba de pasar. Esta desorientada, no puede ver a una dirección en específico porque todo le da vueltas, tanto que no distingue que es ese borrón azul que corre hacia la cabaña.

Ve que no tiene su cuchillo, le da igual. Puede pelear con sus propias manos.

─ ¡Oye perra! ─Grita una voz.

Silencer voltea y ve que Mick le apunta, en ese simple segundo el gatillo es jalado y ahora siente las llamas envolver su cuerpo.

─ ¿Te gusta eso? Es calor absoluto. La próxima vez que me noquees, asegúrate que tenga los ojos cerrados.

Red ve eso, su compañera cayendo por culpa de un simple mercenario. Tantos años de conocerla, de tener misiones triunfales… y todo se va al diablo por un descuido. No puede evitar sentir rabia, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas de ira brotan de sus ojos.

Aprovecha que Nyssa se está recuperando del aterrizaje para alejarse. Corre hacia Mick mientras saca otros dos dardos. Pero su furia al mismo tiempo que la motiva también la deja ciega, ignorante a lo que pasa a su alrededor, algo fatal considerando que hay muchos cabos sueltos en el entorno.

Uno de esos cabos, es una chica de pelo blanco. Experta en el sigilo y habilidosa con la espada, conocedora de la rabia ciega y el cómo esta afecta nuestro juicio o visión de las cosas. Algo que puede ser fácilmente aprovechado.

Un simple corte al aire, casi ni eso ya que Red es la que corre directo a la trampa. Rose simplemente tuvo que moverse unos cuantos pasos, lanzar un corte y Red con su trayectoria terminaría con su propia vida.

Y así es cómo pasa, la espada de Rose se mueve con elegancia, cortando el aire y de manera subsecuente la cabeza de Red. Mientras que Rose se queda quieta en su posición, sintiendo la salpicadura de líquido escarlata en su mejilla. De conservar su ojo izquierdo, está segura que podría ver esa cabeza rodar.

Nyssa se queda allí, quieta. Viendo cómo ahora dos partes de Red caen al suelo de manera instantánea. Es algo perturbador, pero nada de lo que no esté acostumbrada.

Mick se queda callado mientras ve eso, hubiera sido preferible que la halla quemado pero no es algo que pudiera controlar. Ahora solo puede dedicarse a oler la carne de Silencer asándose, lo único que puede pensar es en comer pollo después de esto.

En la parte donde se encuentran Lori y Bear, él logra superarla. Sus balas no fueron capaces de atravesar el escudo y ahora está por encima de ella, moviendo su escudo de cuchillas lentamente a su cara mientras ella forcejea.

Lori le mete un rodillazo, pero Bear no se mueve de su posición. Debe estar muy acostumbrado al dolor físico, tomaría una de sus pistolas pero están tiradas. Solo le queda forcejear, prolongar que esas cuchillas lleguen a su cara.

No sirve, puede sentir el filo rozar los lentes de protección, llegando a quebrar el vidrio del derecho. Pareciera que Bear lo disfruta, porque a estos puntos podría matarla fácilmente, pero está procediendo de manera lenta.

Siente la punta entrar en su parpado izquierdo, grita al sentir los líquidos intraoculares escurrir y mezclarse con la sangre. Mientras la cuchilla avanza para adentro.

Es horrible, se siente frío por dentro, pero toda su cara está ardiendo. Quiere cerrar los ojos, ceder. Pero la adrenalina no se lo permite, el deseo de querer ver al menos una vez más a Lincoln y Luan es lo que le da fuerza, las suficientes para empujar a Bear un poco, lo suficiente para que el metal salga de su ojo. Se siente peor de salida que de entrada, pero ahora ya no hay ninguna cuchilla destruyendo su rostro, aunque aún siente el peso de Bear y la sensación de ardor en todo el cuerpo.

Bear no pierde el tiempo, ya le quito un ojo ahora sigue su vida. Levanta el escudo, prepara sus músculos para enterrarlo directo en su cara y… Empieza a ahogarse, siente la sangre llenar su boca mientras un metal interfiere en su respiración al cortarle el pazo dentro de la garganta.

Mueve sus ojos, apenas y puede hacerlo. Lo que ve es una niña rubia vestida de azul, apenas y distingue que uno de sus brazos se dirige a él. ¿Acaso está llorando? No lo sabe, ahora todo se empieza teñir de negro.

Lana toma el escudo de Bear, antes de que este lo deje caer sobre Lori. No se molesta en sacar el cuchillo del cuello, no es que cambie las cosas. Ahora llora menos que la vez pasada, no porque le sea más fácil, sino porque sabe que llorar no cambiara nada. Quizá esas lagrimas ni siquiera sean por matar, más bien son por Lori.

Lori se levanta, ¿Con qué así se sintió Lana cuando vio que su hermana mato a alguien frente a ella? Es una sensación bastante desagradable, pero esta vez hay una diferencia; ahora puede consolarla.

─Ven aquí Lana, tu hermana está aquí. ─Dice Lori sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Abre sus brazos y deja que Lana corra hacia ella, mientras descarga el llanto que ella tenga que descargar. Cierra el abrazo, dándole palmadas en la espalda y llorando a su lado.

Malcolm ve a su aprendiz, aún le queda un largo camino que recorrer.

Afuera de la cabaña, Nyssa ve que Jordan apenas y esta consiente. Con el charco de sangre que hay debajo de ella, es claro que no hay mucho que se pueda hacer.

─Di…di… Dile a Lincoln que…. Gracias….y… y… Lo siento. ─Pide Jordan con lágrimas en su rostro, mientras inclina la mirada y cierra su único ojo.

Nyssa asiente mientras baja la mirada, sintiendo pena por las dos vidas que acaban de perderse. Lamentándose que el pozo no podrá reparar efectivamente a Jordan o a su bebé, deseando que Lincoln no viera eso.

Lynn apenas despierta, la escena a su alrededor es horrible. Un cuerpo decapitado, uno incendiado, el otro apuñalado y dos personas hablando allí cómo si no fuera nada.

─ ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ─Pregunta Lynn algo adormilada.

─Ganamos supongo. ─Responde Rose sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz. Como si la monotonía se hubiera apoderado de ella.

Lynn observa a la cabaña, ve cómo Luna carga a una muy lastimada Luan. Mientras que Malcolm ocultando su rostro y con con esfuerzos, carga lleva a rastras a Leonard, quien apenas puede caminar. También ve a Lori salir, pero con mucha sangre en donde debería estar su ojo. Si ganaron ¿Por qué no se siente así?

Mick se alegra porque su amigo este vivo, al igual que Rose al ver a Luan. Incluso se permite soltar una sonrisa por ella.

A la distancia Gavin se siente tentado a llamar por teléfono, pero viendo con quienes se lidia es mejor quedarse callado. Simplemente dirá que no lo encontró, es mejor un castigo que le garantiza vivir a enfrentarse a esos tipos.

Se escucha el sonido de dos motocicletas, una con Nightwing y Relámpago negro. La otra con Clare y Lincoln, quienes bajan para caminar y contemplar el paisaje.

Lincoln ve esos alrededores, Luna vestida como una vigilante, Lori y Luan heridas, Nyssa y Lynn con una mirada que refleja lo mal que están las cosas.

Nightwing y Relámpago negro ven los cuerpos de los Longbow Hunters, al igual que el de Painkilller. No bastando eso, tres criminales reconocidos, un encapuchado misterioso, una asesina de la liga y varias civiles, entre ellos una muerta.

Lincoln siente la mano en Clare en la suya, quizá porque ella necesita apoyo por ver cosas tan fuertes. Al igual que los demás, Lincoln solo puede preguntarse. ¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?

…

Notas.

1 Vaya que este capítulo se demoró. Mis disculpas por eso, simplemente el tamaño y magnitud eran necesarios para el capítulo. Además que es un preludio a los últimos capítulos los cuales siguen.

2 Me disculpo por cualquier ilusión que les haya dado. Pero gran parte de esto, es para lo que se viene, incluso las perdidas. Yo no disfruto mucho de estas, pero a veces se requieren.

3 El siguiente capítulo también podría demorarse, es una cuestión de que se avecinan mis trabajos finales. Además del proyecto Loud House: Dance Operation en el cual estoy involucrado. Pero dicho esto les prometo lo mejor.

Dicho esto, yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	24. Lo que hay y lo que habra

Capítulo 24 Lo que hay y lo que habrá.

Lincoln ve en su habitación una fotografía podría estar admirando su habitación luego de tantos años, sentir nostalgia al ver que todo sigue igual pero solo puede ver esa foto, una de las muy pocas fotografías que tiene con ella. Su primera semana junto a ella, la tomó Lily cuando ambos dormían en la cama, dijo que quizá la ocupe para inspirarse. Ahora, es el único memento de ella.

Tocan la puerta, es la primera vez el día de hoy. Quizá le quieran dar su tiempo para que llore, pero no cree poder llorar ahora, claro que esta triste pero no siente que Jordan querría verlo llorar. Apenas y ha sido una noche, una noche y ya siente que la perdió hace tanto.

─Pasa. ─Dice Lincoln en voz baja, esperando que no lo hayan escuchado.

La puerta se abre y Luna entra a paso lento, sin ningún tipo de sonrisa. Solo tiene la mirada baja, sin poder ver el rostro de su hermano para que no lo vea sufrir, no es algo que le guste apreciar.

─Gracias. ─Susurra Luna.

─De nada, es bueno verte. Me gustó tu traje, creo. ─Dice Lincoln pensando que esa sería la mejor manera de iniciar una conversación.

─Gracias, supongo. ─Responde Luna. Ella suspira y se sienta en la cama de Lincoln. ─Lincoln, lamento lo que hallas perdido, pero aún eres un héroe y aún puedes salvar gente, creo que Jordan amaría eso. Debes ser fuerte.

─No. Luna no soy un héroe, de todas las personas en el mundo deberías ser tú la que más me odie. No tienes que verme así solo por ser tu hermano. ─Responde Lincoln volteando, viendo el semblante de tristeza que su hermana tiene al verlo a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos tiene fueras para sonreír.

Luna niega con la cabeza, cierra los ojos y suspira para poder hablar. Debe tener en las palabras correctas, debe ayudar a su hermano a superarlo, como ha superado la vida que le tocó.

─ ¿Quieres que te diga que te odio por matar a mi novio? ─Pregunta Luna, pidiéndole a Lincoln que se siente.

Lincoln suspira, da un paso hacia atrás y mira a Luna, quien ahora se esfuerza por sonreír, pero aún hay lágrimas en su rostro.

─Porqué si es eso lo que quieres, entonces no puedo decirte que lo hago. ─Continua ella. ─Me sentí dolida al principio, pero esa era una relación sin futuro, solo era despecho, así que me salvaste de una vida de despecho. Solo puedo agradecértelo.

─ ¿Me agradeces por matar a una persona? ¿Enserio crees que estuvo bien haber matado a alguien solo porqué me molestaba? Ese hombre no merecía morir, yo lo mate porque era mucho mayor que tú y eso me enojaba. Mate a una persona por ira, porqué me enojaba el hecho de que solo desperdiciaras tu vida con él. ¿Y me lo agradeces? ¿Me dices qué aún soy un héroe después de eso? ─Cuestiona Lincoln finalmente llorando. Ve que el llanto de su hermana también crece pero aún está sonriendo.

─Sí. Ese homicidio, los que has hecho, cargaras con ellos el resto de tu vida. Pero así como lo dijiste, todo lo que has hecho es para cuidarnos. Incluso si son acciones horribles…

─No intentes justificarme.

─ ¡Lo hare! Lo hare porqué nos has salvado la vida. ─Luna se levanta al igual que lo hace con su voz. ─Cada momento en el que has estado tirando flechas y matando personas, ha sido porque nos amas Lincoln. Yo sé que has hecho actos cuestionables, pero todas esas personas querían hacer daño, querían lastimar gente, incluso a los suyos. Tu no.

─Sí, a mi gusta matar a esas personas. Eh incluso si lo hacía para cuidarlas, mira donde están mis amigos, donde está el brazo de Lily, donde está nuestro padre. Yo eh causado todo eso. ─Afirma Lincoln tratando de alejarse de Luna.

─Y mira donde está Lucy, donde está esa chica Rusa. Cuando llegaste a nuestras vidas, esa noche cuando perdimos a papá, le diste a Luan algo porqué vivir. ─Afirma su hermana de nuevo, acercándose más a Lincoln, dejándolo entre la espalda y la pared. ─Ella se iba a rendir, tú la salvaste. Al igual que le diste una vida a esa chica, lamento que haya muerto Lincoln, sé que la amabas. Pero la salvaste.

─Luna, no merezco que me llames héroe. ─Insiste Lincoln bajando la mirada, pero siente cómo la mano de Luna lo fuerza a verlo.

─Tal vez no te creas un héroe, pero yo seguiré llamándote uno, porque al menos eres el mío. Por favor, no te rindas. ─Termina ella, mientras le besa la mejilla y le da un abrazo.

Lincoln se lo corresponde, se siente bien abrazarla cómo Lincoln y no alguien más. Extrañaba poder darle un abrazo a su hermana mayor, aunque aún no se sienta como un héroe aún quiere darles esperanzas a sus hermanas.

Realmente no entiende, ¿Cómo el amor que le tiene hace que lo perdone? En especial tratándose del hecho de que asesino a su novio. No cree merecerlo, pero tampoco lo quiere negar, después de todo ella es de lo poco que aún tiene.

…

En la habitación de Luan, Lincoln soba su mano. Baja la cabeza para verla, ella también lo ve y le está sonriendo, no parece ser una sonrisa condescendiente, se siente real.

Empieza a acariciarle el cabello con su mano libre, mientras aprieta un poco más su mano. Desvía su mirada al vientre de Luan, aún se ve ese algodón un poco de sangre seca en la recién hecha cicatriz. Le duele pensar en cómo su hermana fue herida, la mera imagen de toda esa sangre salir de ella, le provoca asco pensar que alguien le hizo algo así. Pero paso, no tiene la capacidad de revertir el efecto que esa bala causara, debe vivir con ello para que no vuelva a pasar.

─Si es mi vientre lo que te preocupa, descuida. Lily me ha estado dando esa agua extraña desde la mañana; dice que me va a aliviar. ─Dice Luan tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su hermanito.

Lincoln esciente, eso le recuerda que debe hablar con su maestro sobre el pozo. Quiere saber la verdad.

─Oye. ¿Crees que cuando tengas ánimos, podríamos ir a algún lugar? Ya sabes, Buscar algo de ese tiempo perdido. ─Pide Luan mientras sigue apretándole la mano, se siente tan segura así.

─ ¿Se lo preguntas a Oliver o a tu hermanito? ─Interroga Lincoln con una carcajada.

─Je, buena esa. ─Responde Luan sonrojándose y avergonzándose al mismo tiempo. Va a ser bastante incomodo cuando conozca a alguien de nombre Oliver, solo podrá recordad que se enamoró de su propio hermano.

─Extrañe tu risa. Te extrañe a ti, a todas. ─Confiesa Lincoln bajando al sonreírle. Luan siempre fue capaz de sacarle una sonrisa, incluso en sus peores momentos.

─Es bueno verte sonreír, Oliver casi nunca sonreía y si te soy sincera, prefiero ver la sonrisa de Lincoln Loud que la de Oliver Allen. ─Responde Luan esforzándose para que pueda estar sentada.

─Luan no deberías…

─Sé que no hay muchas razones para sonreír, pero al menos yo tengo una muy grande ahora. ─Ella lo jala para que así pueda abrazarlo, sentir el cuerpo de su hermano en ella. Empieza a llorar, pero más que nada es por el hecho de que está feliz de tenerlo a su lado. Incluso ignora el dolor de su herida, aunque no deja de sentir la sangre escurrir al abrirse.

─Gracias Luan. Enserio me alegra verte feliz. ─Responde Lincoln mientras hace más fuerza, para sentirla aún más.

…

─Lo siento por tu ojo, no creo que el agua de Lázaro pueda hacer algo para arreglarlo. ─Dice Lincoln, pasándole un vaso de agua a su hermana mayor.

─Al menos tengo una buena excusa para usar un flequillo. Lamento lo de… Ya sabes. Ella era especial. ─Responde Lori aceptando el vaso y tomándole la mano a su hermanito.

No lo dejara ir, ella es su hermana, él esta triste y es su obligación consolarlo. Si todas estas circunstancias tenían que pasar, él único cambio que haría sería el que ella hubiera estado en la isla para consolarlo.

─Sí, era una en un millón. ¿Pero sabes? Si algo me enseño el estar encerrado, o pasar tiempo lejos de ustedes, es qué aprecio más lo que me hizo feliz, me duele mucho y quisiera estar con ella. Pero me aferró a lo que tuve con ella y lo que aún tengo aquí, es por eso que sé que podre ser feliz de nuevo, porque aún puedo encontrar maneras de serlo. Aún tengo razones para serlo. ─Responde Lincoln, pero no sonríe, dice que será feliz pero no lo demuestra cómo lo hizo con Luan. Quizá porque con Lori puede ser más serio, porque se siente cómodo llorando a su lado.

─Yo sé que encontraremos el modo, siempre lo hacemos. ─Añade Lori sonriéndole. Le reconforta ver una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Lincoln.

…

Una hora después, Lincoln se encuentra caminando en la calle. Su madre lo acompaña, al igual que su maestro, pero él respeta su distancia. Por ahora solo son su madre y él.

Una pena que Lola no los acompañó, ella enserió tenía deseos de acompañarlos pero su madre se opuso. Es triste, enserió quería preguntarle lo que ha vivido este tiempo, más que ahora ya no tiene que ser un desconocido, sino que puede ser su hermano.

Lincoln observa una casa, la que le solía pertenecer a la familia de su mejor amigo. El letrero dice que ya está vendida, puede entenderlo, este es el pueblo en el que esos hombres criaron a su hijo, hay tantas memorias allí, tantas que es imposible estar allí sin que te atormenten.

─Lincoln, amor. No tienes que ver eso. ─Dice su madre, tratando de empujarlo para que siga su camino.

─Está bien mamá, esto no es lo más deprimente que eh visto. Tú sabes qué no. ─Responde Lincoln mientras le hace caso a su madre.

Rita queda callada por eso, no le gusta pensar en que eso es verdad. Desea que su vida fuera diferente, qué lo más triste en su vida sea el ver a sus amigos mudarse, pero no es así y no sabe que decir. Quizá empezar una conversación sobre algo mundano, pretender un poco que nada de esto ha pasado.

─ ¿Sabes? El fin de semana escuche qué se estrena una película de monstruos. Ya sabes, Godzilla y Mothra contra América. ─Dice Rita fingiendo entusiasmo. ─.No sé si quisieras ir a verla, una salida familiar o madre e hijo, a menos que seas de los que se avergüenzan por salir con sus madres.

Lincoln suelta una pequeña risa por eso, quizá de haber tenido una adolescencia común sea el caso, aunque no se ve a sí mismo cómo el tipo de chicos que rechazan a sus padres. Ve a su madre, le sonríe y asiente.

─Soy más de películas con robots gigantes o súper héroes. Pero amaría ir al cine con mi madre.

─Eso es bueno, quizá me puedas explicar cuál personaje es cuál. ─Bromea Rita.

─Mamá, esos personajes existen desde que eras una niña. ¿Jamás viste de esas películas en tu adolescencia? ─Cuestiona Lincoln con una ceja arqueada.

─Hay amor, yo si tuve sexo en la adolescencia. ─Responde Rita riéndose por causarle incomodidad a su hijo. Entonces su hijo es de los que no hablan de ese tipo de cosas.

─ ¡Mamá! ─Grita Lincoln con el rostro rojo.

─Lo siento Lincoln, pensé que te sería indiferente.

─ ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

─No sé, asumí que el ninja que nos sigue te crío para ser una maquina dura y sin sentimientos o del tipo de personas que no se ríe de las bromas. ─Dice Rita aun riéndose de su hijo.

─Me hizo alguien que no duda en matar, no una maquina sin sentimientos. Vamos mamá, podre ser un vigilante pero aún tengo diecisiete años. ─Responde Lincoln calmándose un poco.

─Lo siento Lincoln, ya no hablare de esos temas si no te sientes cómodo. Pero si algún día quieres un consejo para que uses en otra novia…

─ ¡Mamá!

─Vamos Lincoln, tuve diez hijas y un hijo. Además de muchas otras veces que…

─ ¡Esta bien, basta! Dios. ─Grita Lincoln bajando la mirada por la vergüenza.

─Es bueno ver que aún eres un chico normal. Cambiando de tema, me gustaría saber que hiciste durante ese tiempo perdido. ¿Tienes alguna anécdota que contar?

Lincoln, recordando su pasado nota que tiene varias que contar. Entrenamientos, días en Lian Yu, paseos por Rusia trabajando por la Bratva. Realmente algunas aterrarían a su madre, pero quizá una que otra no tanto.

─Bueno, creo que puedo contarte algunas. Una vez, estaba con mi amigo Leonard en una carretera allá en Rusia, debiste ver lo que pasó, de hecho creo que tengo el video por algún lado…

Rita escucha a su hijo con mucha atención, realmente el poder ver cómo su pequeño se abre a ella es algo que le da esperanza. Incluso si son historias de él siendo flecha blanca, aún quiere escucharlas. Finalmente, siente que tiene a su hijo de nuevo.

Mientras que ellos hablan, Ra´s al Ghul observa, alegrándose por la felicidad de su hijo y también velando por él. Ve a los techos y nota que hay un tirador oculto, saca una estrella de acero oculta en su bolsillo y la arroja. Le da satisfacción que su puntería no se ha oxidado, justo le da en el cuello para que no grite. No lo encontraran en ese techo hasta que empiece a apestar.

…

Allá, en un parque Rita está comprando perros calientes en un puesto andante. Mientras que Lincoln se encuentra allí en una banca, al lado de un hombre leyendo, no sabe por qué pero el título del libro le da curiosidad.

─Crisis en tierras infinitas. ─Lee Lincoln en voz alta.

─Es una buena historia, algo complicada pero si prestas atención todo se resuelve de manera satisfactoria. Por cierto soy Rip Hunter. ─Dice el hombre dirigiéndose a Lincoln.

─Pues suena a una buena ficción. ─Añade Lincoln. ─Es lindo pensar en realidades alternas, aunque sean falsas.

─Me gusta pensar que tiene cierta verdad. ─Dice el hombre.

─No, suena bastante fantasioso. Solo hay una vida, es la que tenemos. ─Afirma Lincoln.

─Quizá, pero yo sé que si hay un hubiera. Es decir, el tiempo es algo relativo.

─ ¿Qué? ─Pregunta el joven de pelo blanco.

─Sí, un hubiera es algo que pasó en otra realidad. Cómo no sé, un hubiera en el que fuiste picado por una araña u otro en el que no fuiste de crucero. Pero esos existen aparte, en esta historia no se concentran en los hubiera, sino en él hay y en él habrá. ─Explica ese hombre, suena una alarma en su teléfono y lo ve. ─Bien, Gideon me llamó, me tengo que ir. Quizá si nos reencontramos te preste el libro Lincoln, pero piénsalo, lo que importa no es él hubiera, es él hay y él habrá, lucha por eso. ─Termina ese hombre mientras camina.

Lincoln se queda pensando en eso, él hay y él habrá, Por hoy todavía tiene a su familia y mañana, ¿Quién sabe mañana? Pero si bien no lo sabe, aún puede pelear para que sea igual que él hoy. Pero se pregunta ¿Acaso le dijo su nombre?

Se da cuenta de algo, el nombre de ese sujeto es de los que encontró en la lista de nombres. Quiere preguntarle algo pero se da cuenta que ya no está, en lugar de eso ve a un hombre sospechoso acercarse a una chica familiar.

Ve el cuchillo que tiene en la mano. Todo instinto de su cuerpo lo obliga a correr, agradece que estén lo suficientemente cerca cómo para que le tome cinco segundos llegar. Solo que él también llega hacía ella.

─ ¡Dame el bolso! ─Grita él tipo tomándola del brazo y poner su cuchillo en la espalda de la chica.

Esa chica grita, no intenta forcejear por lo que ese intento podría significar. Pero su miedo no dura tanto al sentir que su cuchillo se aleja.

Lincoln toma al ladrón del brazo y se lo disloca. Antes de que el ladrón siga gritando Lincoln le da un puñetazo directo a la frente, dejándolo aturdido, para rematarlo le mete un pisotón en el estómago sacándole el aire.

─Robar a plena luz del día. Ya no hay respeto. ─Dice Lincoln mientras le roba el cuchillo.

─Gracias.

─No hay problema, lidio con tipos así todo el tiempo. ─Responde Lincoln al momento de querer irse, no se preocupara por el ladrón, al momento de despertar estará muy asustado como para intentar algo.

─Oye. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ─Pide la chica al sostenerlo.

─Claro. ─Responde el chico.

La chica no habla, solo lo mira directamente. Examinando sus rasgos faciales, pecas simétricas, cabello blanco aunque esos mechones rubios tratan de engañarla y por supuesto esos dientes sin ortodoncia.

Es el primero de sus amigos que ve en meses, él amigo que no ha visto en tanto tiempo. Incluso recuerda que lloro por saber que jamás lo vería de nuevo. No puede creer que si lo está viendo.

─No puede ser. ─Dice ella llorando.

─Sí, soy quien crees. ─Responde Lincoln. ─Soy Lincoln, Stella.

─Oh por dios. ¡Oh por dios! ─Grita ella al momento de abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo.

Lincoln acepta eso, después de todo es de alguien sin malas intenciones. Es curioso cómo jamás pensó en ella todos estos años, ni cuando volvió. Simplemente es alguien que apreciaba pero jamás entró en sus memorias tan profundo cómo su familia.

─Dios mío Lincoln. ¿Dónde has estado? ─Pregunta Stella llorando. ─Te perdiste de tanto, nuestros amigos, ellos… ellos.

─Lo sé, ya lo sé todo. ─Responde el muchacho a manera de consuelo.

Rita ve que su hijo está consolando a esa muchacha, quisiera hablarle pero en este momento ella también quiere llorar en su hombro. Además su novia acaba de fallecer, cualquier oportunidad de amar a alguien más quizá deba ser aprovechada. Se da cuenta ahora que es mejor no haberle dicho la verdad sobre Jordan, quizá si lo supiera ni siquiera haya podido salir hoy de la cama.

…

Martin Stein, en estos momentos deja que sus colegas terminen la programación del generador sísmico, mientras que él se concentra en crear una aplicación con el dardo, un sistema de distancia. Allí, cerca del generador principal. Debe tener cuidado, el dardo debe crear un corto en cierto punto de la ciudad, sino todo en lo que ha trabajado se ira al demonio, entre eso la vida de una niña brillante.

Siente que dos brazos toman su espalda y es jalado fuera del generador. Temblando, con su respiración agitada ve que dos de sus guardias lo tienen agarrado de cada hombro. Voltea hacia sus colegas, Ronald, Harrison, Barry y Curtis; todos ellos viendo quietos la escena.

Ve a Barry, él está sosteniendo a Ronald para que no haga nada impulsivo. Se siente mal, esos dos muchachos son sus mejores alumnos y él hecho de que hayan sido arrastrados, solo por estar en el momento y lugar equivocados. Tan solo les había pedido ayuda con mover material pesado, y ahora Barry tiene un padre cautivo y Ronald no tiene otra alternativa.

─Encontré esto cerca del reactor principal. ─Dice una mujer de mediana edad. Esta camina hacia Morgan quien toma el dardo y analiza.

Con un semblante Morgan serio, mira a Martin quien solo puede concentrar la vista en el dardo. De seguro es algo especial, debe ser otro intento de sabotaje, es decir el anciano ya había arruinado la programación del generador una vez.

─Diablos Martin. No quiero lastimar a un abuelo o a su familia, te damos comida y un ambiente tranquilo y así me lo paga. Qué vergüenza. ─Dice Morgan dejando caer el dardo. Lo pisa, haciendo que el chip interno se dañe. ─Aprenda de Mara, ella dice la verdad.

Martin no forcejea, sabe que ninguna excusa le bastara para convencerlo que era un mal entendido. De todos modos jamás fue alguien que disfrutara de las mentiras, lo hacen sentir nervioso por el inminente momento en el que se revelaran.

─Lo siento si Dean y D.J te hacen sentir incomodo, no les pediría que forcejearan a un simpatizante. Pero es claro que no estas de mi lado Martin. ─Habla el criminal mientras se acerca al anciano para verlo cara a cara.

Ya estando a centímetros de él, toma un cuchillo y lo acerca a su cuello. Puede ver su manera de temblar, es obvio que teme por su vida pero aún no ve llanto, le falta poco para empezar o al menos espera una súplica.

Harrison no quiere ver, pero no puede evitarlo. Simplemente está esperando a que todo acabe, a qué ya no halla sospechas de una traición para tener un mínimo sentimiento de seguridad; se lo advirtió. Para ser tan inteligente, también es un imbécil.

─Martin, todos tienen familia. Usted tiene a Clarisa, no sé de su hija por qué no la encontré pero vamos. ¿Enserio le haría eso a su mujer? Dejarla sola, contra este mundo cruel, haciendo que todos los días hasta el de su muerte se pregunte sobre usted. Eso es frío. ─Inicia Morgan mientras camina de un lado al otro. ─Nuestro amigo Dwight murió y ya no sé dónde quedó su hijita; una niña latina se unió y ahora puedo ver en la tienda de su hermano un cartel pidiendo información sobre ella; carajo, incluso Mara aquí tiene dos hermanas que quiere mucho y mi amigo Gavin allá, ama a su hija. Están aquí, contribuyen porqué les importa que su familia este bien, les dan algo. ¿A usted no le importa Clarisa?

Ese momento, en el cual Martin se da cuenta de algo. De su pequeña Lily y el amor de su vida, de que aún hay algo por lo que el precio vale la pena, eh incluso al no tener lazos sanguíneos piensa en la pequeña Lisa Loud, tan brillante como lo fue su hija, una esperanza para el futuro.

Deja de temblar, de hecho siente que quiere meterle un puñetazo a sus captores. Pero no hay honor en eso, no hay ni siquiera una recompensa verdadera, solo sería más violencia.

Aun así, su cortesía no le quitara el valor. No tiene nada que temer al saber que existe un habrá para ellas. Baja la morada un segundo, piensa bien en lo que dirá, no debe ser ingenioso, incluso podría ser una simple oración llena de vulgaridades. ¿Pero para qué? ¿Perder su cortesía solo por satisfacción? No ganara nada con eso, es claro que no ganara nada en absoluto. Así que levanta la mirada para ver esos ojos sin compasión.

Morgan ya no siente que Martin le tema, de hecho en su mirada no ve nada más que furia. Cierra su puño libre para golpearlo en el momento que intente algo.

─Yo amo a Clarisa, señor Morgan. Ella, mi familia y la gente que me interesa es lo que mantiene mi vida andando. ─Responde Martin de manera seria.

─Es bueno que haya…

─Es por eso que no voy a ayudarlo en sus maquinaciones.

Un silencio se crea entre ambos, Morgan deja de sonreír, de hecho esa expresión muestra que está más allá del disgusto.

─Mi vida entera, mi educación y los sacrificios que hicieron mis padres para que la tenga. El momento en el que presencie a mi hija llegar hasta este mundo e incluso en el que me case con Clarisa. Vi a mi hija crecer y formar un legado por su propia cuenta. Mis alumnos, quienes han escuchado cada uno de mis sermones sobre el uso de su intelecto para un bien mayor. ¿Con qué cara les hablare si eh ayudado al genocidio de millones? Mi moral, mi conciencia limpia y el amor que le tengo a mi familia tienen un valor más grande que la vida de este octogenario. Porqué ellos y la gente que lucha por fines más que egoístas son lo más importante. Y usted, usted no vale nada. Es un ser con moral podrida, cuya vida es un despropósito y solo toma lo que quiere, ofrece satisfacción más sin embargo roba y atormenta a los que no lo quieren u obedecen; en términos vulgares usted es una gran puta. ─Finaliza Martin sin nada más que añadir, realmente decirle eso último fue satisfactorio, incluso si significara dejar su lado civilizado. No se arrepiente de decirle la verdad.

Morgan, con la vena a punto de reventar, con los dientes mordiendo su lengua para contener el grito y su puño listo para romperle la cara al profesor decide hacer lo correcto. Sabe qué Stein no lo obedecerá, no le teme.

Martin siente el cuchillo en su estómago. Empieza a escupir sangre, mientras el frío metal se introduce más en su interior.

─ ¡No! ─Grita Ronald tratando de correr hacia Martin pero es detenido por Barry y Curtis, quienes están llorando al ver esa escena. ─ ¡Profesor Stein! ─Grita en llanto su nombre.

Martin ve a los ojos a ese sujeto, odia el hecho de que sea lo último que vera. Pero es mejor sacar provecho de esa situación, el último provecho que sacara. Con lo poco que le queda de fuerza, le escupe una mezcla de sangre y saliva. Su última acción. ¿Quién diría que sería algo tan infantil?

El cuchillo recorre toda la panza de Martin hasta abrírselo por completo. Dejando caer sangre e intestinos. Dejando caer su cuerpo, perdiendo sangre hasta que cierre los ojos.

Ronald se arrodilla junto con Barry, ambos lloran por su profesor, su amigo. Mientras que Harrison solo maldice internamente por la impotencia que siente, por el ahora latente deseo de dispararle al tipo. Curtis también llora, pero se mantiene más calmado que el resto, debe tener compostura para no vomitar.

Gavin traga saliva, ese pobre anciano eligió el momento incorrecto para traicionar a Morgan y ahora otra esposa quedó sin esposo. Ve como incluso D.J y Mara se encuentran perturbados por lo que acaba de pasar.

─Dean, limpia esto. Vekar sigue con los demás en el trabajo. ─Ordena el jefe. ─Yo sé que hoy fue una mierda, pero aún tenemos un horario. Gavin tu vienes conmigo. ─Termina mientras se retira.

Al caminar, Damien se lo intercepta en el pasillo.

─Bueno lo felicito, no dudo. Creo que empieza a entender. ─Dice Damien riendo.

─Bueno, algunas personas no aprenderían ni por las malas. ─Responde Morgan también riendo.

─ ¡Esa es la actitud! Ahora venga conmigo, se ganó ser uno de los nuestros. Un puesto en la mesa, porqué mi amigo, tenemos grandes planes para usted. ─Afirma Damien dándole palmadas a su compañero.

Morgan ríe por eso, se siente agradecido de que finalmente empiecen a entender que él es la gran cosa. Quizá un mal inicio, pero pronto todo dará frutos.

De nuevo en la sala del generador. Vekar ve a esos científicos totalmente devastados, no hay manera humana en la que puedan volver al trabajo por hoy. Se resigna a hacer por sí solo la programación, ellos se merecen un descanso. Indica que se los lleven a sus celdas y se dispone a trabajar toda la noche.

…

Lincoln logra tener un momento a solas con su maestro, están en un baño de gasolinera mientras su madre y Stella hablan afuera, desea que su madre no trate de decir cosas buenas de él para llamar la atención de Stella, no siente que quiera una relación en estos momentos.

─Por tu semblante, no creo que desees ir al baño. Además que es bastante inusual citar a un hombre a un baño público. ─Dice Ra´s al Ghul a manera de broma.

Lincoln suelta una pequeña risa, es demasiado inusual ver a su maestro bromear sobre algo. Es más gracioso el mero hecho de que lo haga qué la broma en sí.

─Solía escuchar las leyendas que Nyssa le contaba a Lily a la hora de dormir; la de los halcones reencarnando eternamente, el gran vándalo salvaje quien ha vivido cien vidas y mi favorita es la de la de esa isla de amazonas, me imaginaba una isla con mis hermanas gobernándola. Me ayudaban a dormir también. ─Cuenta Lincoln mientras siente cierta nostalgia por el templo de la liga.

Su maestro no sabe exactamente a qué quiere, pero por su manera de hablarle quizá tenga que ver con esos relatos.

─Pero no me conto uno, quizá el más importante. ¿Puedo contárselo?

Ra´s al Ghul arqueando una ceja por no entender, asiente. Le da permiso a Lincoln para qué diga lo que tenga que decir.

─Hace milenios, tantas eras que son incontables. Un hombre caminaba por el desierto, perdido y sin alguna esperanza. Hasta que encontró un oasis, corrió y empezó a disfrutar de aquellas maravillas en la naturaleza.

Ra´s al Ghul pone un semblante más serio de lo usual, conoce esa leyenda. Es una lástima que su alumno también lo haga.

─Entonces el hombre, en su euforia no vio un barranco oculto en la maleza, cayendo así a un agujero. Aterrizando en un lago lleno de rocas afiladas y muriendo. ─Sigue Lincoln cruzándose de brazos.

Su maestro sigue escuchando. Su silencio y mirada delatan que conoce el rumbo de la historia.

─Pero de repente, el agua del oasis brillo y el hombre abrió los ojos sin saber quién era o donde estaba. La vida del hombre siguió y nuevamente en un estanque, fue atacado por un animal y se desangro en la aguas, las cuales de nuevo se tornaron de verde y el despertó sin saber quién era. Quienes lo conocieron en vida, no se explicaban lo que pasaba. Pero en lugar de ser odiado, la gente lo venero por su asombroso poder y él en su última vida se hizo llamar…

─Lázaro. ─Termina el maestro.

─La leyenda dice, que quienes pocos han vivido eso y se les conoce cómo…

─La sangre de Lázaro. ─Vuelve a terminar Ra´s al Ghul frunciendo el ceño.

─Eso de la sangre virgen, fue una mentira todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué le dijo a Lily que esa era la manera? ─Pregunta Lincoln claramente molesto. Odia saber que su hermana menor pone en riesgo su salud para crear el agua del pozo.

─Junto a mí, ella es de las pocas, más bien únicas personas en poseer la sangre de Lázaro. Le enseñe a guardar silencio, pero a fin de cuentas es una niña; imagínate el peligro que correría si se rompiera, si alguien la hiciera hablar sobre su sangre. Nuestra sangre es un deseo para miles, si ella llegara a hablar y revelar su origen le esperara una vida de miedo y dolor, es por eso que no necesita saber la verdad. Es por eso, que los portadores de la sangre de Lázaro se mantienen en el anonimato, cómo leyendas. ─Explica el maestro. Aunque esa última parte, el tono que usó se siente más como una advertencia hacia Lincoln.

─ ¿Entonces desea que se siga cortando, cuando requiera hacer más agua del pozo? ─Cuestiona Lincoln de manera agresiva.

Ra´s al Ghul pone su mano en el hombro de su pupilo, dejando callado a Lincoln. Ahora ambos se están mirando a los ojos. La mirada de su maestro penetra la voluntad de Lincoln, su sola expresión le indica quien está a un nivel superior y que no debe olvidarlo.

Lincoln se resigna, baja la mirada y hace una reverencia a manera de disculpa por su insolencia.

─Agradece que tu hermana crea el agua de a voluntad. Ahora, ¿Enserio me hiciste perder el tiempo por esto? Bueno, supongo que puedo dejarlo pasar. ─Dice Ra´s al Ghul mientras se retira. ─Yukishiro hijo mío, por el bien de tu hermana y el tuyo mantén la boca cerrada, y prepárate hoy a la media noche junto con Lily. Tendremos una sesión de entrenamiento como en los viejos tiempos.

─Si maestro.

…

Ya de noche, Lincoln alista su traje y arco. Al menos es un arco nuevo, ya que no sabe que paso con el anterior, tiene listas sus flechas e incluso Lily está en su cuarto. Usando un traje diseñado por Leni y mejorado por Lisa.

Consta de un chaleco color lila, es flexible aunque tiene una apariencia dura similar a la del chaleco de Lincoln, pero debajo si tiene una manga de tela negra en su único brazo, donde en la muñeca tiene un brazal lila. Lo que más sorprende es la falda guinda, revelando que por debajo hay un pantaloncillo que le llega hasta las rodillas hecho de fibra de carbono y botas lila. Hasta tiene un antifaz morado.

─Hubiera pedido una capa, pero el maestro dijo sin capaz. Menciono algún accidente de un tal testa rayo. ─Bromea Lily.

─Pues es lindo. Destello lila. ─Responde Lincoln acariciándole la cabeza.

La ve un segundo, esos ojos llenos de esperanza por parte de ella. Ambos sonríen. La extraño tanto en ese cautiverio, a todas pero en especial a ella; la niña que ha acompañado toda su vida, no se imagina lo que se perdió en ese tiempo, hubiera deseado ver como crecía su lazo con las demás.

Pero ahora están juntos, no le gusta la idea de que ella salga a estas horas, es muy peligroso, pero son órdenes del maestro. Sin más que decir, abre la ventana de su cuarto y tira una flecha cable hacia la chimenea del vecino, Lily salta para rodear el cuello de Lincoln con su brazo, y ambos salen impulsados hacia allá.

Al llegar su maestro ya los está esperando. Junto con Clare para su sorpresa. Lincoln arquea una ceja y ve a su alumna.

─Hola Lincoln, iba a esperar como ordenaste pero el señor dijo que viniera. ─Dice Clare sonrojada por la pena, enserio no le gusta la mirada de desaprobación que su maestro le da.

Lily nota ese sonrojo, no puede evitar sentir celos al verla. Quizá porque como alumna de Lincoln también significa que es su hija, algo que ella también es.

─Tú debes ser mi nueva hermana. Lincoln me ha hablado mucho de ti. ─Dice Clare abrazando a Lily sin su permiso.

A Lincoln le da tanta ternura esa escena, es bueno ver a sus dos hijas llevarse bien. Aunque por el rostro de Lily, ella no parece aceptarlo del todo.

─Bien hijos míos, salgamos esta noche a limpiar la ciudad. ─Ordena Ra´s al Ghul.

─Sí maestro. ─Dicen ambos alumnos al unísono y haciendo una reverencia.

Clare ve eso sin entender la formalidad, pero antes de decir algo Lincoln la obliga a hacer reverencia.

Desde el cuarto de Lincoln, Lola ve qué su hermano va a una salida nocturna. Siente culpa al no haber hablado con él desde que volvió, pensó que debería darle su espacio pero ahora se va de nuevo y ella no ha podido hablar con él. Quiere ir con él, pero sabe que solo sería un estorbo.

Al lado suyo, Lana aparece. Antes de que Lola grite su boca es tapada; Lana hace un gesto de silencio y le pide que la siga.

─Sé que quieres ir con Lincoln, pero no podrás por las puertas. Sígueme. ─Indica Lana mientras la jala hacia el cuarto de Lincoln.

Hasta este punto Lola apenas se percata que está vestida con su traje de heroína. La ve disparar una flecha que suelta un cable.

─Sostente de mi cuerpo, este será un viaje loco. ─Indica Lana lista para la noche.

Ambas salen impulsadas por el cable.

…

Más horas pasan, Lincoln y Ra´s al Ghul se encuentran dentro de un club nocturno, peleando contra varios sujetos y esquivando balas. Lincoln le dispara una flecha a quien tiene un rifle automático.

Ra´s al Ghul arroja un cuchillo hasta detrás de él sin siquiera mirar, le da en el pecho a un guardia armado.

Lincoln se cuestiona, que tiene que ver entrar a un club con terminar con todo esto. ¿Enserio es solo un ejercicio de practica?

─Veo que has estado siendo perezoso Yukishiro. ─Dice Ra´s, tomando a Lincoln de la cabeza y haciendo que se agache. Una bala pasa muy cerca de ellos.

Ra´s al Ghul saca otro cuchillo y lo arroja al tirador. Lincoln por su parte dispara una flecha a alguien que le apuntaba a su maestro por la espalda.

─Usted, se ha estado poniendo viejo. ─Añade Lincoln.

Ra´s al Ghul corre hacia una mujer armada y le patea el estómago y después le corte el cuello.

─Admito que mis reflejos ya no son lo que eran antes. Pero aún tengo experiencia.

Dos hombres armados apuntan hacia ellos, con el camino libre y todos los demás muertos no pueden fallar y sí aún apuntan mal, seiscientos disparos por minuto son suficientes para cambiar la trayectoria.

Uno de ellos recibe un golpe con el bastón de Clare y Lily apuñala la pierna del otro. Este se arrodilla y grita pero Clare también lo deja inconsciente con su bastón.

─Debería estar traumatizada, pero a veces veía a papá golpear gente en la acera al borde de la inconciencia. No es tan diferente. ─Afirma Clare respirando de manera agitada.

Lily ve que el rostro de Clare presenta dudas, sus labios tiemblan al igual que sus manos, está sollozando por lo que acaba de presenciar. Le tiene pena, ella esperaría ser la única niña que tenga que lidiar con este mundo.

─Oye, esto de aquí, es difícil pero no significa que deba ser lo único. Aún puedes ser una niña y hacer esto. ─Afirma Lily consolándola.

Clare ve que Lincoln inspecciona el lugar, también nota que no sonríe cómo un sádico con esta situación, ni se mantiene frío igual que ese anciano. En su mirada hay legítima preocupación, quizá por ellas, porqué conociéndolo él ya ah perpetrado estos actos antes. Voltea a Lily y sonríe, quizá tenga razón.

Escuchan un ruido pesado en el fondo, la puerta se abre para revelar a un hombre con bazuca. Los cuatro presentes retroceden mientras ven al tipo levantar el arma.

Antes de que puedan reaccionar el proyectil explota sin siquiera ser disparado. Es una gran suerte que la explosión se halla contenido en ese cuarto.

Escuchan unos pasos y ven que es Lana con su arco arriba, detrás de ella se encuentra Lola, asombrada por el hecho de que su hermana acaba de hacer estallar a un tipo.

Esta vez Lana no llora, se mantiene sería pero no se rompe. Quizá porque no vio el rostro de la persona, ni tuvo que formar un vínculo de odio hacia él, simplemente fue un objetivo al cual dispararle.

─ ¡Lincoln! ─Grita Lola al correr hacia su hermano.

Lincoln también corre hacia ella, abriendo los brazos para recibirla. Lola empieza llorar mientras se aferra a él.

─Lola, no deberías…

─Tenía miedo. Lincoln tenía miedo. ─Dice ella entre lágrimas.

─Pero Lola, no tienes nada qué.

─ ¡No eh podido estar contigo en tantos años! Lincoln, te perdimos y luego estuviste aquí y ni siquiera nos dijiste la verdad. Pensé que habías muerto y hablar contigo sin saberlo me enoja, me enoja el hecho de que pude saber que hablaba con mi hermano. ─Sigue ella aun llorando.

─Lola…

─Y luego papá… te llevaron y pensé que te perdía de nuevo y hoy cuando te vi salir. Pensé que iba a perder a mi hermano sin siquiera haber podido tener una conversación real con él, contigo. ─Grita Lola. Siente cómo su hermano le limpia las lágrimas pero ella no puede parar. ─Por favor no te enojes con Lana, yo quería seguirte, quería ver que volvieras conmigo y…

─Está bien Lola, estoy aquí. Tu hermano ya está aquí. ─Dice Lincoln para calmarla, sin darse cuenta él también está llorando.

Se da cuenta que Lola tiene razón, no han podido conectar desde que volvió. Unas cuantas clases de tiro con arco no son nada, él quería estar con ella pero solo la descuido, es un mal hermano.

─Lola, te prometo que tendremos tiempo para conversar. Podre volver a ir a tus concursos, jugaremos juntos, estaré contigo el tiempo que quieras. Seré un buen hermano, hay cosas que debo terminar pero estaré allí. Lamento haber perdido el tiempo contigo. ─Sigue Lincoln mientras le limpia las lágrimas a su hermanita.

Lola sonríe, eso era todo lo que quería de él, que estuviese allí para ella. Asiente mientras sigue abrazando a Lincoln.

─Ya no llores por lo que hubiera sido Lola, ahora concentrémonos en los momentos que hay y los que habrá. Te prometo serán varios. ─Termina Lincoln dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras las chicas ven eso, Ra´s al Ghul va a uno de los sujetos y saca de allí un sobre con papeles. Es lo que necesitan todos aquí, horarios y ubicaciones de la organización de Morgan.

El sujeto, apenas vivo ve el rostro de Ra´s al Ghul frente a él. Se arrastra mientras niega con la cabeza.

─Este sujeto es muy descuidado, darle información tan confidencial a un simple encargado de bar. No me sorprende porqué tiene tan malos tiradores, es un incompetente. ─Dice Ra´s al Ghul mientras guarda el sobre.

─Me lo confío a mí por ser su primo, dijo que nadie sospecharía de esto. ─Responde el hombre moribundo.

─Bueno, es un imbécil. ─Afirma Ra´s al momento de rebanarle el cuello.

El maestro voltea a sus alumnos y el resto de niñas presentes. Ve que ahora están saliendo mientras hablan, incluso Lincoln presume su fuerza levantando a tanto Lola cómo Lily, haciéndolas reír. Sonríe, recuerda que más joven solía hacer eso con sus dos hijas.

Lana y Lily se miran cara a cara. La menor observa que Lana tiene la mirada baja, igual que Clare la tenía. Le da una palmada en la espalda para que se anime y sonríe, incluso asiente para expresar que hizo lo correcto, cosa por la cual Lana sonríe un poco, le alegra saber al menos que su familia no la odia por eso.

Ahora, solo deben seguir su camino, esperar un mejor mañana y terminar con todo.

…

Notas

Esta pequeña transición forma parte de lo que será el final. Solo que después de tantas cosas en el capítulo pasado, sentía que necesitábamos un capítulo más suave para evitar sentirnos agobiados con la acción que vendrá.

Además de que Lincoln merece un poco de tiempo con sus hermanas, necesitábamos ver estos momentos. Ahora, es momento de ir al final. (No será el siguiente, ese solo es el inicio del fin)

Dicho esto, yo soy PenguinArrow alías Un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	25. Tendencias suicidas

Capítulo 25 Tendencias Suicidas.

Lisa escribe en su ordenador, recién termina de mejorar el arma de Leonard Snart aunque de hecho se la robo a ella, pero no debería discutir con alguien que cuidó a su hermana y salvo su vida.

Pero en este momento, quiere arreglar la configuración en el regalo de Lily. Sabe que le va a encantar, pero el problema es que no puede meterle tantas aplicaciones cómo quisiera, si fuera más grande quizá pero ahora se tendrá que conformar con unas cuantas.

Le llega un correo electrónico, es la dirección del profesor Stein. Sin malgastar el tiempo, configura su computadora para que el correo sea privado, así ni la plataforma en la que se envía podrá grabar los datos. Abre su correo; es un video del profesor.

─Si este correo llega a Lisa Marie Loud, quiere decir que eh fallecido. ─Anuncia la grabación.

Lisa inhala todo el aire posible por enterarse de esa noticia, contiene sus ganas de llorar mientras que su corazón empieza a acelerarse.

─El hecho es que mi marca pasos enviaba una señal a mi computadora personal, en caso de que mi corazón llegase a parar. Debido a mi deceso, muchas personas querrán aprovecharse del trabajo en mi laboratorio, el cual se encuentra destruido por la susodicha señal del marcapasos que ocaciono un incendio con pérdidas irreparables. ─Suspira el profesor mientras se frota los ojos, claramente decepcionado. ─Ahora dejando de fuera las formalidades y explicaciones… Señorita Loud, uno de los grandes honores de mi vida fue el hecho de qué pude conocerla, saber que una niña tan excepcional y brillante existía me daba esperanza para el futuro…. Y me pesa en el alma saber que no podre atestiguarlo, sin embargo yo tengo fe en que su genio será la salvación del planeta; solo me disculpo por no estar allí. Dicho eso, yo le daré la clave para muchas de esas respuestas. Señorita Loud, en estos momentos se están descargando datos que le serán una gran herramienta a su intelecto. Deseo que tenga una vida larga y llena de amor cómo yo la tuve. ─Termina Martin lagrimeando mientras el video se detiene.

De repente en la pantalla de Lisa, varios logotipos de descarga empiezan a aparecer, con distintos nombres. ´´Proyecto Waverider´´, ´´Fuerza de velocidad´´, ´´Matriz firestorm´´

Lisa sonríe al tener acceso a esos archivos, pero también se encuentra llorando por la pérdida de su amigo. Una mente tan brillante, alguien que jamás se atrevió a usar su intelecto con fines bélicos o para tener beneficio económico. Un amigo de verdad.

Lincoln entra a la habitación, ve qué su hermana esta emocionalmente destrozada, corre hacia ella y hace que lo mire a la cara. Pobrecita, sus ojos están rosados y no para de temblar. Le limpia las lágrimas y le da un abrazo que es correspondido por ella, puede sentir su dolor y promete aliviarlo.

…

Unos días antes.

Instalaciones de Argus, una de las más secretas instalaciones de los Estados Unidos. Hogar de científicos, programadores, técnicos y funcionarios de gobierno que luchan todos los días para mantener la seguridad nacional.

Gente de alto calibre ha pisado esas instalaciones, otros han vivido allí por años. Pero todos saben que una vez en el sistema de Argus, toda tu vida será revelada.

Allí, la directora Waller ve unos papeles. La foto de un chico de cabello blanco en Michigan, un adolescente en una granja de Villa chica y un detective privado en Ciudad Nacional, todos posibles candidatos, pero ahora ellos no son la prioridad. Aunque Michigan es el destino.

─Directora, los alistaremos. ─Anuncia Rick Flag con frialdad.

Amanda asiente y camina hacia los niveles bajos; mejor llamados los niveles X. Allí abajo ella camina sobre un montón de celdas, todas llenas de hombres y mujeres de diferentes etnias y tamaños.

Pasa por una celda con el nombre Music Meister. Se le escucha cantar como siempre.

─ _All my friends are heathens, take it slow. Wait for them to ask you who you know._ _─Canta aquél hombre mientras ella pasa. Con cuerdas vocales tan potentes que se escuchan por lo ancho y largo del pasillo._

─Te toco pero no me atrapas, te doy vida y frescura por igual. Pero frío y caliente catastrófico puedo ser. ¿Qué soy? ─Dice un hombre de cabello negro y lentes cuadrados. ─El aire.

─ _Please don't make any sudden moves. You don't know the half of the abuse._ _─Sigue el hombre._

─ ¿Quiere saber por qué tengo estas cicatrices? ─Cuestiona una silueta de cabello verde.

─ _All my friends are heathens, take it slow. Wait for them to ask you who you know._

─Hola señora Waller, ¿No quiere un globo? ─Pregunta un payaso de cabellos rojizos mientras ríe.

─ _Please don't make any sudden moves. You don't know the half of the abuse._

Finalmente llega a cuatro celdas, las que no tienen personas así de inestables. Allí en una de ellas se encuentra su reo favorito.

─Waller. ─Dice Digger mientras juega con un búmeran de papel.

─Agente Harkness. ─Responde Waller siendo más respetuosa con él. No le molesta su actitud altanera, de todos modos ella es la que tiene el control.

─ ¿Iré solo de nuevo o tendré amigos esta vez? ─Pregunta un desinteresado Digger mientras atrapa su búmeran.

─Tendrás compañía. Creo que te agradara saber quiénes son. ─Responde Waller mientras voltea a las demás celdas.

Church, Díaz y Santiago son los apellidos que se leen por encima de las celdas. Digger también las celdas, suspira por saber que tendrá que enfrentarse a esa porquería de nuevo, pero bueno al menos podrá molestarlos con la ironía.

─ _Welcome to the room of people. Who have rooms of people that they loved one day, Docked away. Just because we check the guns at the door. Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades_

─Por cierto Waller, deberías hacer que el sujeto de allí firme un contrato de solista. Es muy bueno. ─Dice Digger riendo.

….

En el presente, Damien prepara algunos químicos. Entre ellos ve un frasco de Mirakuro recién refinado. Una sustancia tan perfecta y sin embargo tan letal, definitivamente una obra de arte de la ciencia, aunque en su gusto personal él prefiere los desarrollos naturales. Pero no es tiempo de ver quien quiere qué, ahora es momento de actuar.

Ve que Morgan se encuentra en una camilla, forcejando sus ataduras. No servirá a menos que sea capaz de dislocarse el hombro; lo cual duda que sea capaz de hacer.

Malcolm, Rose y Mick ven la escena; el primero sin duda se encuentra angustiado por lo que va a pasar. Si Damien Darhk tiene a una persona en su mesa de operaciones, significa que alguien va a sufrir.

─Vamos Merlyn, ¿Enserio sientes pena por este sujeto? ─Cuestiona Damien casi decepcionado.

─Solo pienso que este hombre merece un mejor final, después de todo nos trajo una propuesta interesante. ─Responde Malcolm sin voltear a Damien.

─ ¿Final? Oh Malcolm, no lo matare. ─Dice Damien caminando hacia Morgan, quien amordazado lo ve con odio. ─Yo lo iluminare. ─Afirma con una risa mientras le inyecta el Mirakuro en el cuello.

Se escucha el grito de Morgan a través de la mordaza. Se agita mientras el Mirakuro entra en su sangre, es tibio y lento, como si arena húmeda se introdujera en él.

Mick ve eso, no siente pena por el hombre pero sin duda sabe que debe doler. Rose por su parte le es indiferente, quien muestra más consternación es Malcolm por lo que esa sustancia le hará.

─Ahora Señor Riggs, su propuesta es ambiciosa pero hay que pensar un poco más en pequeño. ¿Ha oído de los beneficios de la caridad? Es una plática fascinante, conseguí un título en relaciones humanas y de no ser por Oliver Queen hubiera sido alcalde de ciudad Star. ─Empieza a contar Damien mientras ve los ojos rojizos de Morgan. Lástima que Lex y Tobías se están perdiendo el show.

…

En la residencia Loud, alguien toca el timbre. La que atiende es Lana, cuestionándose qué clase de persona llamaría a la una de la mañana, no debe ser un asesino, la Bratva y la liga de asesinos se hubieran encargado desde el inicio.

Abre la puerta y ve que es un hombre de gabardina café y una elegante barba de marrón.

─Lana Loud, un gusto. Soy Rip Hunter y le tengo un regalo del señor Merlyn. ─Le da una caja del tamaño de las que guardan camisas nuevas. ─Esa es la clave de su hoy y mañana.

Ella sorprendida por el regalo de su maestro la toma, ansiosa por abrirla cómo si fuera un regalo de cumpleaños y de navidad juntos, siendo solo para ella. También recibe una memoria portátil.

─Asegúrese de ver esto con su hermano, solo después de perder a alguien. ─Dice Rip mientras se retira.

Confundida y sin saber quién es esa persona, Lana nota la forma tan interesante de la memoria, es una flecha verde.

…

En la distancia del complejo donde tienen secuestrados a varios científicos, Relámpago negro y Nightwing observan. Qué elección tan lista usar un centro comercial abandonado para usarlo de base de operaciones. No solo tiene la ventaja de la locación, en las peligrosas afueras de la ciudad donde pocos se atreven a ir, sino que hay espacio para que varios vivan allí y pueden usar las tiendas como bases de operaciones. Intentar entrar y huir en los amplios pasillos es casi una misión suicida.

─Debimos pedirle ayuda al muchacho. ─Dice Jefferson viendo con binoculares. Varios guardias bastante separados, para que un tiro a uno alerte al otro.

─Está muy comprometido, además esto es entrar y salir. ─Dice Dick tratando de sonar más positivo. ─Hemos hecho esto varias veces Jeff, podemos con esto.

Jefferson niega con la cabeza, no entiende cómo ese chico puede ser tan confiado. Aunque la experiencia sea grande, nunca está de más tener apoyo, sin embargo es muy tarde para avisar a sus aliados y además, en cierta manera es mejor no involucrarlo, el niño ya está con su familia. Ojala Oliver Queen siguiera con ellos, lo extraña.

Nightwing nota a dos personas acercarse hacia la entrada del centro comercial, ve los guardias apuntarles y parecen advertirles que no se acerquen.

Dean camina hacia el frente, manteniendo su arma arriba a esos dos. Pero se da cuenta de quienes son, no fue su amiga mucho tiempo pero aún fue su compañera y ese hombre a su lado, él tipo es de renombre en ciudad Nacional.

─Donnie, baja tu arma. Es Ronnie Anne, ya sabes la niña que L trajo. ─Explica Dean sonriente.

─Sé quién y se también quien está a su lado. ─Responde Donnie sin bajar el arma.

─Cierto, no te toco haber estado con ella. No seas un zoquete, esta niña es un amor. Un gusto verte Santiago, ¿Te juzgaron cómo menor? ─Pregunta Dean acercándose para darle la mano.

─No tenían un caso sólido, y el señor Díaz me ayudo con un abogado. ─Explica Ronnie fingiendo una sonrisa.

─Me gusta ayudar a los míos ¿Una deportación hacía una niña trabajadora? No en mi guardia. ─Procede Ricardo con más seguridad en sus palabras. Incluso voltea para darle una sonrisa a Ronnie, pero tras esa expresión se puede leer que no se encuentra contento con su desempeño, es una actriz pobre.

─Aunque adore las reuniones felices, dejen el dialogo al lado y por favor entren. ─Ordena Digger a través de un comunicador.

Ricardo solo rodea con los ojos y procede a seguir avanzando. Sin importarle el arma que le apunta a la cabeza, de aún tener a sus hombres pediría refuerzos para acabar con este vertedero.

─Donnie ¿Verdad? Deja de apuntar eso por favor, solo se siente como si compensaras otra pistola. ─Se burla Ricardo, haciendo que Ronnie y Dean se rían. Pero Donnie no cede. ─Llámale a alguno de tus superiores, escuche que Damien Dhark y Lex Luthor estaban haciendo negocios en la ciudad, Díganles que Ricardo Díaz se encuentra aquí.

Dean ve que Donnie insiste, niega con la cabeza y decide sacar su radio para llamar a Morgan. Espera un poco porqué la estática indica interferencias.

En el lado opuesto, un búmeran golpea a uno de los guardias y antes de que el segundo avise otro proyectil se encaja en su rostro.

─Nuestro turno Church. ─Anuncia Digger apresurándose a la entrada del centro comercial.

A su lado Tobías Church corre, ajustando sus garras doradas y preparando su chaqueta negra para camuflaje.

Nightwing y Relámpago negro también aprovechan la distracción de los guardias frontales para entrar hacia el complejo. Jefferson arrojando dos rayos a los guardias de esa esquina antes de que los reporten.

…

─Si… muy bien…. Claro. Enseguida estaré allí, será un gusto encontrarme con el señor Díaz, danos diez minutos. ─Dice Damien con una sonrisa.

Atrás suyo, un traumatizado Morgan se encuentra temblando, mientras su respiración se mantiene inconsistente y no es capaz de hablar correctamente. Apenas y camina hacia Damien, tomándolo de los hombros y viéndolo a los ojos, aunque el sujeto no parezca asustado por eso. Incluso si tiene mirakuro en sus venas, Damien no le teme.

No pasa nada, solo se ven directamente a los ojos. Damien sonríe mientras le da palmadas a su compañero.

─Bueno Morgan, tú y yo daremos un paseo. Vamos a hacerte unas cuantas pruebas y después seguiremos charlando. ─Anuncia Damien mientras toma a Morgan del hombro.

Morgan por su parte no sabe qué decir, se siente fantástico tener esa sustancia en sus venas le ha mostrado la verdad, una puerta a nuevas oportunidades y poder. Ahora entiende porqué se vende tanto, de saber cómo se sentía jamás hubiera vendido tanto, hasta ahora se da cuenta ¿Cómo se hubiera sentido la fórmula de Alice? Quizá rechazo la propuesta muy rápido, debió darle una oportunidad como Damien se la está dando a él.

Ahora iluminado y con nuevo poder, se da cuenta de lo que Damien hablaba. ¿Por qué desperdiciar un estado lleno de gente, si puede usarlos para construir un imperio? Destruir y construir, todos lo alabaran por eso.

Rose y Mick siguen a Damien sin necesidad de órdenes, dejando a Malcolm solo en la habitación mientras mira al suelo.

─ ¡Rose! ─Grita Malcolm.

Ella voltea, le sonríe a Malcolm y camina hacia él.

─ ¿Qué pasa Malcolm? Tengo que ir con ellos así que se breve.

Malcolm la ve, esa sonrisa optimista se ve preciosa en ella, la recuerda de las veces que la vio de niña. En las visitas que Slade Wilson y él tenían, era una niña tan talentosa y recuerda que ella siempre actuaba feliz a su lado, por momentos hasta quería ofrecerle a Slade que ella se quede a su lado los días que él salga de misión. Ha crecido para ser una prodigio singular, lástima que sea empleada de un hombre como Damien Darhk.

─Cuídate pequeña Wilson. ─Dice Malcolm dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Rose se sonroja mientras sonríe, hace mucho que no escuchaba ese apodo y viniendo de Malcolm Merlyn, bueno eso solo le trae escasos recuerdos felices de una infancia infeliz.

Al verla irse, Malcolm deja de sonreír y piensa las cosas, pone en perspectiva su vida.

Con la muerte de Martin Stein, solo quedan cuatro personas trabajando en el generador sísmico. Esas personas con grandes intelectos, obligados a desperdiciarlo en un aparato de índole bélico. Tiene recuerdos de ese primer gran error, del momento en el que le solicito a grandes técnicos e ingenieros crear esa máquina infernal.

Allí, se ve a sí mismo desenterrando a su propia hija de los escombros en ciudad Star, deseando un mejor futuro para su familia y el mismo se la arrebató. Su hija Thea y su hijo Tommy se quedaron sin hermana y él… él se ganó una condena eterna en su conciencia.

Pero piensa también en alguien más, en una niña de once años a la que adopto como aprendiz, quizá les enseño unos cuantos trucos a esas otras chicas pero esa pequeña es especial. Su primera alumna, su hija, debe hacer que tenga un futuro. Con un suspiro, Malcolm toma su teléfono y graba selecciona la opción de grabar. Pensando en las palabras correctas.

…

Dentro del centro comercial, en una banca. Ricardo y Ronnie esperan, la muchacha parece estar nerviosa mientras ve varios guardias pasar, cada uno diferente al otro, debe de haber unas cien personas allí y ellos son solo cuatro.

─Te delatas a ti misma, deja de ver a los lados. ─Dice Ricardo sin mirarla.

─Pero…

─Si volteas a todas direcciones ellos verán que buscas correr, el objetivo es hacerles creer que quieres estar aquí. ¿No estuviste afiliada a estos tipos? ─Cuestiona Ricardo todavía sin verla.

─Si, pero era más que nada para hacer entregas o vigilar. Mi única misión de captura fue la última. ─Confiesa Ronnie apenada por recordar.

─Pues buju, tu vida apesta y de ser de los míos estarías muerta. ─Afirma Ricardo, esta vez dándole una palmada en la espalda.

─Vaya, actúas como todo un zoquete.

─Este zoquete tenía bajo sus pies al distrito comercial de ciudad nacional. ─Responde Ricardo levantándole el dedo medio.

Ronnie se enoja por eso, trataría de doblarle el dedo para que aprenda de no saber que el tipo tiene experiencia en las artes marciales.

Ricardo se pone atento mientras ve a Dean y Donnie acercárseles con armas en mano. El latino se prepara para esquivar la lluvia de balas, pensando en que debería usar a la chica como escudo humano.

La chica solo se pone a pensar, ¿Su hermano estará buscándola? Han pasado demasiado desde que no sabe de su familia, y desapareció en el peor momento. Su madre ya no está viva, ellos seguían en duelo y a ella se le ocurrió una idea ridícula de vengarse de alguien que resulto ser su amigo.

¿Qué está haciendo? Ella debería estar preocupándose por calificaciones o que su amiga salga con alguien que no le conviene, pero allí esta; con un criminal rodeado de otros criminales.

Ve que Dean le entrega una lata de soda, al mirarlo nota que le sonríe. Desde que se metió a este mundo, esa es de las pocas sonrisas amistosas que alguien le ha dado. La recibe y hace un gesto de gratitud, también se ríe por ver que agita otra lata y se la da Ricardo de mala gana.

…

Digger ve el mapa del centro comercial, de ser exactos la sala del generados sísmico debería está en el sótano donde se encontraban los generadores de luz, debieron haberlos removido porqué sin duda les hace falta buena iluminación en el lugar.

Tobías ve a los alrededores, oculto entre cajas llenas de ropa para camuflarse. Hay dos guardias, uno por en cada salida de la tienda.

─Quizá deberías lanzar uno de tus bumeranes, entre más los veo más se acercan. ─Sugiere Tobías apretando los puños.

─Mala idea, por el ángulo no le daría solo le daría a uno y eso los alertaría. ─Responde Digger sacando uno de sus bumeranes. ─Te digo algo, atrae a ese de allá, yo me encargo de este. ─Dice Digger mientras se mueve a una de las esquinas de la tienda.

Con su arma golpea el suelo, haciendo algo de ruido. Tobías se oculta entre la ropa vieja, esperando su momento. Ambos guardias entran desde ambos lados.

─¿Habrá sido un fantasma? ─Pregunta uno de ellos.

Su compañera arquea una ceja y niega con la cabeza, no entiende como un hombre adulto pueda creer en esas tonterías a ese punto de su vida. Lo siguiente que ve es a Digger encajarle a su amigo una de las puntas del búmeran en su nuca; Antes de que grite siente metal en su cuerpo, escupe sangre mientras Tobías saca sus garras de su pecho y la deja caer.

Ambos arrastran los cuerpos para que otros guardias no los noten tan rápido. También les roban sus metralletas, Digger nota que apenas y tienen la mitad del cartucho, o les gusta economizar en gastos o han disparado demasiado.

Se ponen a esperar, pensando en el momento correcto para avanzar. Necesitan darle la señal correcta a Ricardo.

Con detenimiento, Digger ve el pasillo en el que se encuentran, una salida limpia hacia el estacionamiento del centro comercial, perfecta para ir y salir sin problemas.

…

Allá, en otra parte del centro comercial Nightwing y Relámpago negro se mueven con sigilo, tratando de no llamar la atención. Se acercan a un guardia solitario por la espalda, Nightwing lo golpea con su bastón dejándolo inconsciente y empieza a arrastrarlo. Relámpago negro activa sus brazales y apunta hacia el pasillo donde se encuentran, buscando ver si hay otros en el pasillo.

─No hay guardias a la distancia, pero tenemos que movernos con cautela. ─Dice Relámpago negro bajando los brazos.

Nightwing asiente, mientras se oculta en una esquina con poca iluminación, haciendo que su traje haga un perfecto camuflaje con el entorno.

Ambos, a paso lento se acercan hasta llegar a donde hay un techo de cristal, lo único que proporciona algún tipo de iluminación en el lugar, fuera de las lámparas que tienen los guardias. Ven allí, debajo de la luz a Ricardo Díaz, asombrados de que al parecer escapo de la custodia de Argus.

Relámpago negro se da cuenta de que si él está allí, puede que los demás hombres a quien investigan deben de estar Cerca, Damien Darhk, Malcolm Merlyn, Tobías Whale y Lex Luthor. Todos alguna vez asociados a Ricardo Díaz, de capturarlo podrían hacerlos caer por igual.

Nightwing lo detiene, niega con la cabeza mientras lo arrastra para no ser vistos. Él no entiende que les impide tirar a los guardias alrededor de Ricardo y llevárselo, su misión es poder evitar los planes de esos sujetos, ¿Qué mejor manera que hacerlos caer sacándole información a Díaz?

─Relámpago, nosotros debemos rescatar a los técnicos y destruir su generador sísmico. ─Dice Nightwing entre susurros.

Relámpago negro niega con la cabeza, por un lado tiene razón. Pero también pueden sacar una ventaja que Díaz este allí. Sin duda son decisiones difíciles, pero debe tomar una y siendo razonable, el tratar de tomar a Ricardo allí y ahora creara una lluvia de balas que podría lastimar a su objetivo inicial. Al final se resigna y decide solo seguir el plan.

Pero no se van al notar que alguien para hablar con Ricardo, no logran reconocer quien es pero por la cantidad de guardias debe ser importantes.

─Ay pero que lindo tener visitas, después de lo de ayer enserio necesitaba algo agradable. Soy Vekar mucho gusto. ─Anuncia Vekar levantando la mano.

─Ricardo Díaz, mucho gusto. ─Responde el latino.

─Y mira nomas, aquí esta nuestra pequeña Ronnie. ¿Sabes, también tenemos a un Ronnie allá abajo? ¿Qué cosas, no? ─Dice Vekar abrazando a la latina. Haciéndola sentir bastante incomoda por la cantidad de cariño que le pone al abrazo.

─Ahora, el jefe me pidió que les diera un pequeño recorrido. Ese restaurante de allí es mi laboratorio, donde también se encuentra la oficina del jefe y las demás tiendas son almacenes o salas de descanso. Pero acompáñenme al sótano por favor. ─Pide Vekar, pero en realidad no espera sus respuestas, los guardias ya los están llevando hacía allá.

Relámpago Negro y Nightwing los siguen, sin darse cuenta que atrás hay otro que camina con sigilo.

Dos guardias a la distancia notan eso, pero antes de informarlo un búmeran golpea ambos, dejándolos inconscientes.

El camino prosigue a las escaleras, donde algunos guardias se quedan en la entrada y otros los siguen. Ronnie agradece que al menos Dean se allá quedado con ella.

─Por cierto, ese chico pelirrojo. Quien te acosaba, no tienes que preocuparte por él. Alguien se encargó de él. ─Dice Dean para hacer conversación.

─¿Chandler? ¿Qué le paso? ─Pregunta Ronnie legítimamente preocupada.

─No sé cómo, pero alguien se las ingenió para pegarlo a una cerca y hacer que unos perros se lo tragaran. Debiste ver las fotos del forense, apenas y quedo parte de su rostro y sus zapatos; El resto era pura carne masticada y huesos. ─Cuenta Dean pero parece que se está riendo por eso.

Ella entiende que Chandler no le caía bien, pero eso es demasiado. De seguro eso debió ser un titular interesante, se siente mal porqué se imagina a su madre reconociendo el cadáver en la morgue.

─¿Y Gavin? ─Pregunta Ronnie para cambiar de tema.

─Se está tomando el día, han sido momentos pesados últimamente.

Ronnie baja la mirada, finalmente llegan a un laboratorio en pésimas condiciones. Donde algunos guardias rodean a cuatro personas cerca de esa enorme máquina. Recuerda los planos que había visto en el laboratorio de Vekar, pero jamás pensó que sería tan grande.

Trata de buscar más salidas, nota que hay una en la esquina contraria. Ve que allí hay otros tres guardias. Siendo que parece ser el punto más reforzado del lugar, y eso que detrás de ella hay seis tipos con pistolas, pero comparados con esas metralletas no son nada.

─Lamento el ambiente depresivo, es qué ayer hemos tenido un horrible percance. Pero no hay que pensar en eso ahora, mejor déjame te presento a nuestro equipo. ─Anuncia Vekar acercando a Ronnie Anne hacia el equipo técnico. ─Allí están Harrison Wells, Ronald Raymond, Curtis Holt y Barry Allen.

─¿Harrison Wells? ¿Cómo el que trabaja en el acelerador de partículas? ─Pregunta Ronnie sin creerlo. ─Lo leí en un artículo cuando buscaba películas de ciencia ficción una vez.

─Trabajaba, decidí cambiar mi profesión a técnico de armas de destrucción masiva. ─Dice Harrison con ironía. Incluso su sonrisa es forzada.

─Una brillante decisión. ─Responde Vekar a manera de burla.

─¿Qué es esto? ─Cuestiona Ronald levantando la voz. ─¿No les basto matar a un anciano, ahora traerán a una niña para explotarla?

─Cuida la voz. Justo ayer viste lo qué pasa por ser insolente. ─Amenaza Vekar poniéndose serio.

Empiezan a notar algo poco común, las luces del lugar parpadean. Algunos suponen que debe ser por la red eléctrica, pero Vekar sabe que no debería pasar porqué están usando un generador.

─Puedo revisar eso, trabaje de electricista para pagar mi posgrado. ─Dice Curtis tratando de bromear.

Vekar saca una pistola y ve a la entrada de las escaleras le indica a los demás que también apunten. Incluso los guardias de la otra salida se acercan un poco.

Los científicos se apartan del generador, dirigiéndose a una orilla en caso de que las cosas se pongan feas.

Barry nota que los guardias se están apartando de la otra salida, es una oportunidad perfecta para tratar de huir, quizá no sea el más rápido de todos pero cree que tiene una oportunidad.

…

En otra entrada del centro comercial, Damien conduce su auto por dentro del lugar, no es cómo si alguien llegara a quejarse por eso y siempre quiso hacerlo, se le hacía una idea tan divertida desde que era niño.

En la cajuela se escuchan algunos golpes, cosa que Damien ignora. Mientras que en los asientos de atrás Rose juega con su teléfono y Mick come un sándwich.

Otro golpe en la cajuela llama la atención de Rose, molesta por no poder contestar sus mensajes en paz.

─ ¡O ye! Trato de mandarle un mensaje a una amiga, ¿Quieres calmarte? ─Grita Rose golpeando la pared que separa los asientos de la cajuela.

─En retrospectiva quizá debí usar la limusina para que él quepa allí… oh bueno así es la vida. ─Dice Damien con poco interés.

Rosea pone una expresión harta mientras trata de seguir con sus mensajes de texto. Recibe una foto que le parece adorable, es Luan pasando el rato con un muchacho su hermano y una niña rubia, aunque se le hace raro ya que al parecer la cámara no tomo todo el cuerpo de los tres ya que el brazo de la niña parece terminar antes de lo usual, debió ser el ángulo.

─Felicidades, ya tienes una novia con la cual hablar horas y horas de madrugada. ─Dice Mick sarcástico.

─Ella no es mi novia, solo es una chica que admiro y acabo de conocer… Espera, ¿Enserio crees que congeniamos de esa manera? ─Pregunta Rose con un sonrojo en su rostro.

El auto se detiene de golpe, haciendo que Rose tire su teléfono y Mick su sándwich.

─ ¡Ese era de pavo! ¿Qué ocurre Darhk? ─Cuestiona Mick con un grito.

─Tuve que frenar de pronto, miren allá. ─Responde Damien apuntando hacia el frente.

Los tres observan a una figura encapuchada apuntarles con un arco y flecha. Rose lo reconoce de esa vez con los Longbow Hunters, es un alumno de Ra´s al Ghul.

─ ¿Les molesta encargarse? Mi amigo de atrás y yo tenemos que hacer una visita y no queremos llegar tarde. ─Ordena Damien mientras escucha las puertas abrirse. Pone el auto en reversa y suspira. ─Sobrevivan por favor, es difícil encontrar sicarios competentes estos días.

…

El silencio ya se volvió incomodo, incluso algunos han bajado sus armas por pensar que no hay nada arriba. Pero Vekar aún les ordena mantenerse atentos.

Ronnie y Ricardo retroceden sin llamar la atención, solo que ella jala a Dean un poco para que los siga. No es que le importe mucho, pero él es el único que les cae bien en estos momentos.

Dean le guiña el ojo a Ronnie y apunta su arma, pensando que ella quería tenerlo cerca por estar asustada y sin saber sus verdaderas intenciones.

Todos escuchan quejas por detrás, ven que los tres guardias de la puerta trasera están sangrando en el suelo y también ven que Digger tiene dos bumerangs manchados de su sangre.

─Bueno ahí el factor sorpresa. ─Dice Digger guardando uno de sus bumerangs y arrojando otro. Enterrándolo en la frente de un guardia cercano a Ronnie. Toma la metralleta atada a su espalda y empieza a disparar a los sujetos en las escaleras.

Algunos le regresan el fuego sin siquiera apuntar, pero otros corren a cualquier lugar fuera del rango de las balas.

Ronnie ve que uno baja por las escaleras sin fijarse y le pone el pie haciéndolo caer. Ricardo a su lado abre su gabardina y saca su espada, lanzando un corte indiscreto a uno de ellos.

Mientras tanto, los científicos solo se ocultan por detrás de una mesa, esperando no recibir una bala perdida.

─ ¡Sabía que debí haber estudiado leyes y no macarrónica! ─Llora Curtis poniéndose en posición fetal.

─Más vale aquí corrió que aquí murió. ─Anuncia Vekar escapando por las escaleras.

…

Los disparos no tardan en escucharse desde afuera, los guardias de arriba voltean hacia las escaleras para ver qué sucede pero sin previo aviso tanto Nightwing como relámpago negro los toman y empujan hacia atrás.

Los tipos logran mantener el equilibrio y ahora se encuentran frente a los dos héroes. No tardan en desenfundar.

Un par de garras atraviesan los cuellos de ambos, dejando que se ahoguen en su propia sangre.

Nigtwing y Relámpago negro ven con horror eso, no se supone que deba haber muertos, era búsqueda y rescate y ahora hay sangre de por medio. Miran que el responsable de esto es el ex jefe criminal Tobías Church.

─Pueden enfrentarse a mí, pero esos tipos de allá no dudaran en ir por los tres. ─Dice Church apuntando a los guardias que se dirigen en varias direcciones.

Ahora rodeados, se encuentran en una situación poco favorable, considerando que solo Tobías tiene un arma de fuego atada a su espalda.

…

Digger se encuentra rodeado, en la esquina de esa salida de emergencia y sin más que sus bumerangs. Las balas siguen siendo disparadas, pero no ve golpeen la pared en la que se encuentra, simplemente parece que el disturbio es de otro lado pero en su misma habitación.

Ve que los científicos se encuentran ocultos por debajo de una mesa, piensa que esta es su oportunidad. Saca un poco su cabeza para ver que en efecto son Ricardo y Ronnie los que están teniendo dificultades.

Ricardo entierra su espada en el pecho de uno y le roba su pistola, la apunta hacia el guardia de enfrente y le vuela los sesos.

Ronnie por su parte se encuentra llorando en una esquina con Dean, pero ella apunta hacia sus ex compañeros. Jala el gatillo pero se lastima la muñeca por sostener mal la pistola, considerando que era un Colt Python, siente que la muñeca se le fracturara.

─Oh cierto, nunca te enseñamos a disparar. ─Dice Dean tratando de bromear en esta situación.

Ricardo corta a otro sujeto y voltea para dispararle a Dean.

─ ¡No, espera! ─Grita Ronnie poniéndose en el camino de la bala.

─Es la misión, niña. Ahora si me disculpas….

─La misión es tomar y extraer, quizá necesitemos alguien que nos guíe por los pasillos.

─¿Niña me estas intentando salvar? Por qué no tengo quejas por eso. ─Dice Dean con los brazos levantados.

Ricardo niega con la cabeza y guarda esa pistola, esa niña terminara muerta por esa actitud. También escupe en el cuerpo de uno de ellos.

─Bien eso fue lindo, pero ahora tenemos que irnos. Nos dividiremos. ─Ordena Digger tomando otra pistola.

─Ya los tenemos a todos, ¿Por qué tendríamos que separarnos? ─Cuestiona Ronnie guardando su pistola.

─Bueno, no es bueno tenernos a todos nosotros en un solo punto. Nos rodean y la misión fracasara, así que mejor solo fallar parcialmente. ─Contesta Digger.

─Eso no suena a un plan inteligente. ─Responde Ricardo cuestionando el liderazgo de Digger.

─Bueno, ¿Prefieres que nos atrapen a todos y nos fusilen, o tener una oportunidad mínima de éxito? ─Pregunta Digger hacia el latino, espera unos segundos pero no recibe respuesta. ─Interpretare ese silencio cómo que estás de acuerdo conmigo. Santiago; tú, tu amigo, Wells y Allen vendrán conmigo. Ricardo reúnete arriba con Church y llévate a Curtis y Raymond.

Ricardo asiente, camina hacia donde están Curtis y Ronald. Sin decir nada les indica que lo sigan, cosa que ellos no hacen. Para intimidarlos saca su espada y la apunta hacia ellos.

─No puedes, nos necesitas vivos. ¿No es así? ─Pregunta Ronald poniéndose frente a él, sonriendo porque obviamente lo tiene en jaque.

─No abuses de tu suerte niño. Me pidieron que estés vivo, no completo. ─Amenaza Ricardo tomándolo del hombre y obligándolo a caminar.

─Está bien Ronnie, todo saldrá bien. ─Asegura Barry para que se calme. No quiere que cometa alguna tontería.

Resignado, Ronald suspira y junto a Curtis sigue a Ricardo hacia las escaleras. El latino toma una pistola en caso de que la espada no sea suficiente.

Digger también toma una metralleta, solo que de nuevo no tiene mucha carga pero al menos esta vez es razonable que no la tenga. Su grupo empieza a seguirlo, mientras espera que no halla tiradores al final del túnel. Al menos no es uno largo, de tener que adivinar era un almacén de carga antes de ser un laboratorio de condiciones pobres.

Sin darse cuenta, en el suelo una mano temblando cierra el puño. Los ojos de Donnie se abren y ven a donde se fue Ronnie Anne.

…

Arriba. Tobías dispara a unos cuantos guardias por detrás, mientras que Nightwing golpea a uno con su bastón y Relámpago negro lanza rayos de sus brazales.

Uno logra acercarse a Tobías para tratar de matarlo por la espalda, pero antes de golpearlo Tobías voltea y se abalanza sobre él, encajándole las garras en el pecho.

Los tres escuchan un auto acelerando, voltean hacia esa dirección y ven que en efecto hay un vehículo dirigiéndose hacia ellos. El único que no reacciona es Relámpago negro, siendo atropellado y empujado unos cuantos metros, dejándolo retorcerse en el suelo.

Dos disparos salen de la ventana e impactan con el traje de Nightwing, lastimándolo y haciéndolo caer. El héroe agradece que su traje sea lo bastante grueso como para bloquear esas balas.

Damien sale del vehículo, ve alrededor suyo y ve la pila de heridos y muertos. Algunos aún se retuercen por el dolor, debieron asesinarlos porque si se levantan podrían ser un problema. Es lo malo de la mayoría de autoproclamados héroes, tienen miedo a hacer lo necesario, por eso él es rico y el arquero esmeralda se encuentra bajo tierra. Aunque admira el instinto asesino del tal flecha blanca, la manera en la que dispara a diestra y siniestra, sin importarle el hecho que mata incluso policías, ese tipo sería un gran sicario. ¿Cuánto valdrá su lealtad?

Escuchan la puerta del sótano abrirse, y ven que allí se encuentra Vekar quien corre despavorido a la salida, después salen Ricardo con Curtis y Ronald.

─Bueno, esperaba que la deserción fuera más sutil pero sin duda nos dieron un espectáculo, aplaudo eso. ─Dice Damien de manera sarcástica. Voltea a otra dirección y ve a Tobías con sus garras ensangrentadas. ─Vaya, no puedo creer a quien tenemos aquí. Pensé que te habías mudado.

─Me gusto el vecindario. Lástima que tengo que alejar a los vecinos. ─Responde el sujeto acercándose a Damian.

─Bueno, mi traje es muy costoso así que dejare que mi amigo encargarse de esto. ─Damien saca las llaves de su auto y oprime un botón, abriendo la cajuela y haciendo que una persona en armadura blindada salga.

Se ve demasiada pesada, con botas y brazales negros gruesos, al igual que un pecho blindado más brillante que el resto. Con un cinturón que logra sostener el peso de las piernas, haciendo que se ajusten a la perfección. Pero lo que más destaca de todo el traje, es un casco que le cubre toda la cara con la mitad color naranja y la otra mitad color negra.

─Morgan, encárgate de esto amigo. Yo, bueno yo disfrutare del especulo. ─Ordena Damien riéndose.

─Hora de sacar la mierda de estos sujetos. ─Morgan se truena los dedos y va directo a Nightwing.

Un puñetazo cargado con electricidad le golpea el rostro, haciendo que retroceda unos cuantos pasos y se desoriente. Relámpago negro se pone en posición de ataque, carga sus puños con rayos y procede a lanzarle puñetazos.

Morgan los recibe, cada uno de ellos se siente más potente que el anterior pero se niega a caer. Aprieta su puño y le lanza un gancho directo al pecho, varias chispas salen del pecho de Relámpago negro, pero se tranquilizan cuando oprime un botón en su cinturón.

Morgan recibe un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Nightwing, pero no se inmuta por eso, comparado con rayos en su cuerpo eso no es nada. Le quita su bastón y le mete una patada, alejándolo varios metros.

Empieza a caminar y ve que Ricardo y los científicos están huyendo a la distancia. Ve el bastón, lo toma como si fuera una lanza y arroja hacia ellos. En una perfecta línea recta el bastón golpea la cabeza de Ricardo, haciendo que caiga al suelo.

Curtis y Ronald ven a Morgan. La imagen de un hombre en traje negro, bajo la luz de la luna en un desolado centro comercial es aterradora, en especial cuando saben que esa persona mato cruelmente a su amigo.

Ronald en lugar de querer huir aprieta los puños, baja la mirada y nota que Ricardo está sangrando bastante, sabe que está más allá una simple contusión.

Curtis trata llevarse a Ronald, pero el muchacho no se mueve; nota que su pose se encuentra lista para el combate y su rostro muestra determinación por el combate.

─Ronnie, no puedes hacer esto. Martin querría que vivieras. ─Suplica Curtis tratando de llevarse a su amigo.

─El profesor Stein hubiera querido que haga lo correcto, esto es lo correcto. ─Responde el muchacho.

Morgan aparte de ver a Ronald queriendo combatir contra él, también nota la presencia de Tobías, Relámpago negro y Nightwing.

Damien sin perder la compostura saca una soda de su auto y observa el espectáculo. Veamos si ese sujeto tiene lo necesario para soportar unas cuantas rondas, con el mirakuro en su cuerpo tiene cierta ventaja.

…

Abajo, Digger se encuentra atento ante cualquier obstáculo. Ronnie se encuentra detrás, haciendo que Harrison y Barry se encuentren en el medio, permaneciendo lejos de algún punto ciego.

Dean se encuentra caminando al lado de su amiga, no entiende porque ella los está traicionando pero es solo una niña, vio fotos de su familia. De seguro la deben querer mucho. Además de que la gente con la que está ahora parece más peligrosa que ellos.

Se escuchan disparos, de inmediato Digger toma a Harrison y Barry para tumbarlos y evitar que una bala los lastima. Sin embargo no muestra preocupación al ver que Dean recibió un balazo en el hombro.

Ronnie se pone frente a Dean y empieza a jalar el gatillo hasta vaciarlo, sin darse cuenta que su amigo ya se encuentra recostado en una esquina.

Todo queda un silencio, Digger saca un bumerang de su chaqueta y se alista para lanzarlo. Ronnie suda, mantiene su arma arriba a pesar de saber que no tiene balas en ella, la hacen sentir segura; pero su mano se encuentra temblando.

Se escucha otro disparo que atraviesa el estómago de Ronnie Anne, haciéndola caer en el suelo y dejándola gimiendo. Empieza a ver cómo su sangre abandona su cuerpo.

─ ¡Ronnie! ─Grita Dean acercándose a ella. Se saca la camisa para tratar de tapar la herida, pero esta también se tiñe de rojo. ─ ¡Carajo niña! Quédate conmigo, por favor.

─Bo…. Bobby Santiago…. ─Dice Ronnie llorando, se siente mareada, las cosas se vuelven poco claras.

─Si, tu hermano. Estarás con él pronto, te lo prometo. ─Responde Dean. ─ ¡Hagan algo! ─Ordena a los científicos o Digger.

─Yo… No…. Necesito unas pinzas. ─Dice un nervioso Barry mientras se acerca ambos. Incluso se pone un trozo de tela para cubrir su mano y revisar su herida.

Ronnie sigue llorando, se lamenta tantas cosas, piensa en que pasara con ella. No volvió a ver a su familia, nunca sabrán de ella. Le dejo claro a su mejor amigo que lo odiaba y jamás supo por qué su madre murió. Ojala pudiera disculparse por tantas cosas.

─ ¡Dean! ─Grita Donnie saliendo de las sombras con pistola en mano. ─ ¡Maldito infeliz! ¡Hiciste que nuestros amigos…. ─No termina su frase, un bumerang le atraviesa el ojo. Por un segundo se tambalea y cae.

─Era una buena niña, pero conocía los riesgos. ─Dice Digger agachándose y cerrándole los ojos a su compañera. ─No te ves como un idiota, quédate aquí y date el crédito por matar a la traidora, incluso te creerán por la bala en tu hombro.

─No puedo. No quiero que piensen que mate a una niña. ─Dean llora por Ronnie. Lamentándose encontrarse en esas circunstancias.

─Entonces deserta, si vienes con nosotros nadie te va a encontrar. ─Ofrece el Capitán Boomerang, alzando su mano para que él la tome.

Dean lo ve un segundo, pero a pesar de ser una oferta tentadora el aún tiene familia viviendo en Michigan, familia que no sabría de él y de la que su jefe sabe. Además, recuerda el nombre que Ronnie le dio, el nombre de alguien a quien le deben una explicación. De irse, dejaría esas cosas en la ambigüedad, solo esperando el peor resultado de estas.

─Como gustes, buena suerte con todo esto. ─Termina Digger tomando a Barry y a Harrison.

─Tu amiga, lamento lo que le paso. ─Dice Harrison en voz baja.

─Entiendo por qué te quedas, tienen a mi padre. Pero cuando lo halle, podre hacer que vengan por ti y tu familia, podrás iniciar de cero. ─Asegura Barry también levantándose.

Dean solo se queda viendo el cuerpo de Ronnie, esperando que al menos le den un entierro digno cuando la encuentren, quiere estar a su lado hasta que todo se calme.

Afuera del centro, un lastimado Nightwing se encuentra corriendo de allí, tiene a su lado a Curtis. Todo paso tan rápido, de hecho aún escucha los gritos allí adentro, se encuentra llorando por tener que huir de esa manera pero no tiene otra opción. Apenas y puede mantenerse consiente, el dolor de su brazo roto lo mantiene así.

Recuerda la cara de Jefferson, cómo le gritaba que corra mientras él se encargaba. Todo mientras se escuchaban huesos crujir y a varios hombres reír. Un auto llega por ambos, al abrirse se ve que es a control automático.

Escucha un quejido y voltea, nota que dos sujetos tienen bumerangs enterrados. Mira hacia adelante, nota que Barry, Harrison y un rostro familiar están allí, también jadeando porque están corriendo.

─¿Te importa si me llevas? ─Pregunta Digger limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

Nightwing solo traga saliva y asiente, esperando salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

…

En otra parte del centro comercial, el encapuchado escapa de Rose y Mick, zigsaguendo para confundir al pirómano. Justo escucha el arma de fuego activarse, salta justo en la dirección contraria, dando una voltereta para salir de su rango.

La verdadera molestia es Rose Wilson, la chica sin duda es hábil y con esa edad tiene energía de sobra. Apunto de recibir un espadazo de ella, usa el arco para cubrirse y le golpea el pecho, sintiendo la fibra de carbono lastimar sus nudillos pero también causándole dolor a ella.

Se aleja lo suficiente para cargar una flecha y dispararla a Mick, pero el hombre la logra esquivar por unos cuantos centímetros. Vuelve a cubrirse de otro intento de espadazo pero la sorpresa fue tal que ahora está de rodillas; siente el pie de Rose golpear su pecho y cae al suelo.

Ve que ella quiere encajar su espada sobre él pero logra girar en el suelo y esquivar la punta. Se levanta y trata de arremeterle un puñetazo a Rose pero ella logra cubrirse.

Rose saca su otra espada, y ahora con armas en ambas manos se dispone a correr hacia el arquero pero este le dispara un flecha para distraerla. Obligándola a lanzar un corte al aire para así desviarla.

Mick por su parte no tiene un tiro limpio, de jalar el gatillo también quemaría a Rose. Ve que abajo hay disturbios, varios guardias corren hacia el centro del lugar, justo a donde se dirige Damien.

Esa distracción le cuesta ya que una flecha se encaja en su brazo, haciéndolo soltar su arma y gritar. El encapuchado carga otra flecha y le apunta a Mick.

Rose se detiene, sabe que no puede parar la flecha antes de que mate a su amigo. Aprieta sus espadas y ve que de una u otra forma ella pierde. Pero escucha un disparo, ve que Mick guardaba un arma en su otro bolsillo.

Le da la pierna al encapuchado y esta suelta la flecha pero falla. Ahora de rodillas ve que Rose se le acerca, no tarda en cargar otra flecha y esta vez apuntarle a ella. Dispara de inmediato, ella apenas y logra moverse pero la flecha si logra rozarla, el encapuchado recibe otro disparo en la mano por parte de Mick.

Una ya frustrada Rose trata de decapitarlo pero a pesar del dolor el encapuchado logra esquivar el corte y con un cuchillo, se abalanza sobre la pierna de Rose, haciendo que ella también caiga.

Rose toma de su bolsillo trasero una navaja retráctil, aprovecha que él está debajo de ella y aprieta el botón, haciendo que el filo se encaje por debajo del abdomen del tipo.

Apenas y logra levantarse, voltea a su agresor y ve que está muy malherido. Lo toma y desenmascara solo para darse cuenta que es Malcolm Merlyn.

Mick cojeando se les acerca, está igual de perplejo que Rose. Se supone que Merlyn era su aliado.

Malcolm ve al ojo de Rose, se da cuenta que está lagrimeando y no es por el dolor. Ve que sus labios tiemblan. Su alma se encuentra en conflicto ahora mismo, ella está dudando.

No se va a aprovechar de eso, no caerá tan bajo como para destrozarla en un momento de vulnerabilidad, en especial porque él conoce a esa chica desde que es una niña.

─Rose, no soy tu enemigo. ─Susurra Malcolm con mucho esfuerzo, esa herida enserio duele.

Rose aferra su agarre, ve la mirada de Malcolm. Recuerda de nuevo su niñez, esos leves momentos en los que alguien ha sido amable con ella, recuerda el rostro de Malcolm, a Mick, el de Luan Loud y el de un muchacho que conoció en un circo. Es una lista muy corta y sin duda el que más destaca de ellos es Malcolm.

─¿Po… Por qué? ─Pregunta ella con lágrimas en su ojo.

─Porqué debo enmendar mi pasado, para que el futuro sea mejor. ─Responde Malcolm.

Si no lo mata ahora estará en problemas, ya ha fallado muchas veces y Damien Darhk no tolerara eso, pero al mismo tiempo es el señor Merlyn de quien hablan. Pero también se darán cuenta que es un traidor y la mataran a ella junto a él.

─Niña, si quieres puedes correr con él. Yo diré que te secuestro, estarás bien. ─Dice Mick mostrando genuina compasión hacia ella.

Malcolm se da cuenta que Rose no ha tomado una decisión, y aunque haya sido así su destino ya se encuentra sellado en su derrota reciente, no podría cumplir su objetivo aunque lo dejara ir, no en este estado y sabe que no puede huir por culpa del susodicho.

Sonríe y le da un beso en la frente a Rose, al menos siente que es un honor que todo haya terminado bajo las manos de esa prodigio.

─Rose, algún día entenderás lo que quería hacer. Jamás dejes que los fantasmas del pasado te casen querida niña. ─Malcolm se levanta y abraza por última vez a Rose. Ignora el sufrimiento que su cuerpo pasa para poder estar de pie bajo el inevitable resultado.

Rose por su parte llora, no puede ser fuerte de ninguna manera. No quiere matar a Malcolm por las órdenes dadas, pero tampoco quiere morir y sabe que debe asesinarlo.

─Lo siento, de saber que eras tú no te hubiera atacado. ─Dice Rose entre lágrimas.

─Lo sé pequeña, y lamento que tendrás que adjudicarte mi muerte. Pero jamás te culpes. Dile a mi alumna… a mi hija, que lo lamento tanto, le falle a mi cruzada y a esta ciudad… Te quiero Rose. ─Dice Malcolm mientras suelta a la chica y empieza a caminar hacia una de las orillas del pasillo, justo para quedar al borde.

─ ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Debe haber otro modo! ¡Por favor no lo hagas! ─Suplica ella mientras ve al señor Merlyn extender los brazos.

Más fragmentos de su niñez llegan a atormentarla, todos del señor Merlyn hablando en la sala con su padre, diciéndole que juegue en el patio con sus hijos e incluso algunos de él enseñándole técnicas propias, todos se tiñen de un rojo violento mientras presencia esa escena.

─Rose, hoy selle mi destino, pero tu aún tienes un futuro. Aprovéchalo. ─Dice Malcolm con una sonrisa y se deja caer.

─ ¡Señor Merlyn! ─Llora Rose, su grito lamentablemente no logra ahogar el sonido que se genera al momento que el cuerpo llega al piso.

Se arrodilla otra vez, se da cuenta que ninguno de los golpes o ataques que Malcolm Merlyn le lanzo fueron letales, y eso es imposible viniendo de un tirador amaestrado en el arte del combate mano a mano.

Siente el brazo de Mick tocándola, se da cuenta que allí se fue el único hombre que realmente la hizo sentirse querida. Es su culpa, Malcolm Merlyn murió por qué no tuvo el valor de huir con él, ella pudo haberlo cuidado mientras escapaban, había más opciones.

Mick nota los charcos de sangre, el que está por debajo de Rose, la sangre de Merlyn. Es demasiado grande, no había manera en la que se pudiera haber salvado huyendo; el sujeto tenía razón, su destino se había sellado

…

Rita se encuentra viendo las noticias matutinas junto con su familia y la novia de su hija, es la primera vez en tanto tiempo que se reúnen a ver televisión en el mismo sofá cómo una sola gran familia, eso le reconforta. Se siente tan natural, incluso puede dejar pasar al ruso, criminal y jefe ninja en su cocina.

Voltea y ve a una sonrojada Clare viéndolos a la distancia, se ve tan linda allá apenada, debe pensar que no la consideran parte de la familia pero no debería sentir eso, por lo que Lincoln le explicó ella puede entender su situación y siente responsabilidad de darle un hogar.

Le indica que se acerque a ellos, a lo cual la niña siendo tomada por sorpresa acepta, se acerca a paso lento para no parecer tan desesperada o que se note mucho su alegría.

Se siente al lado de Lincoln y recuesta su cabeza sobre él; sin darse cuenta que Lincoln ya estaba consolando a Lisa y mimando a Lily al mismo tiempo, ahora también debe cuidar de su aprendiz.

─ ¡Noticia de último momento! ─Anuncia la presentadora Catherine.

Eso no suele pasar, debe ser algo de extrema importancia para interrumpir los reportajes habituales.

─El día de hoy, se lamente informar que el crimen organizado tomo más víctimas. Siendo que varios cuerpos fueron encontrados amordazados y puestos en fila frente a un edificio a las afueras de Great Lake City. Las autoridades lograron confirmar las identidades de las víctimas, estando entre ellos el aclamado científico Martin Stein quien pareciera tener cierto tiempo adicional en descomposición, Jefferson Pierce, quien se encontraba usando un traje de Relámpago negro, confirmando su identidad cómo este; Los notoriós criminales Tobías Church y Ricardo Díaz, el dueño de empresas Merlyn, Malcolm Meryln y una joven identificada como Ronalda Santiago. Más informes al regresar. ─Anuncia la presentadora mientras cambian de noticia.

Lana y Lisa ya se encuentran llorando por escuchar esos nombres en las noticias, sin importarles los intentos de sus hermanas y hermano para calmarlos.

Lori cubre su boca para evitar que oigan sus fuertes respiraciones, tratando de no llorar por escuchar ese último nombre. No se supone que ella debería estar allí, ¿Por qué estaba allí?

Lincoln por su parte tampoco es que pueda sentirse bien, Relámpago negro salvó su vida y ahora está muerto. ¡El tipo tenía una familia! Además de que no quería escuchar el nombre de otra de sus amigas en las noticias, no quería saber que alguien más que conoce tendrá un velorio.

─ ¡El señor Merlyn está muerto! ─Grita Lana sin contener sus lágrimas. Siendo abrazada por su madre, quien sin entenderlo ve a Lincoln para buscar respuestas pero ni él sabe que responder.

…

Esa misma tarde en la morgue, el forense se encuentra inconsciente. Ra´s al Ghul ve los archivos de quienes han sido enviados a la estación. Ve un número específico y toma el cajón para abrirlo, revelando el cuerpo sin vida de su antiguo alumno.

─Malcolm, hijo mío. El mundo no debería haberte perdido tan pronto. ─Dice el maestro mientras toma su cuerpo.

En el interior de un camión de carga. Un ensangrentado y mal herido Ronald se encuentra custodiado por Dean, D.j, Vekar y Gavin. Mientras el solo ajusta el generador y llora por haber perdido. Dean baja la mirada, pensando en que debería visitar a alguien mañana.

Todo eso es visto por Morgan a través de una cámara de seguridad, mientras Damien conduce, revelando a sus espaldas cómo ya están a kilómetros del centro comercial el cual está en llamas.

Rose solo se lamenta atrás, mientras Mick la consuela. Pero ella no escucha sus palabras, solo piensa en lo que acaba de hacer hace tan solo unas horas. Traiciono a una de las pocas personas que la querían, ve su teléfono y allí ve que Luan no se encuentra conectada, es claro que debe estar dormida e igual no tiene ganas de hablar con nadie.

…

Notas:

1 Puede que haya ciertos párrafos desacomodados, si es así déjenmelo saber para así corregirlos. Aunque se supone que no debe haber porque ya lo edite, pero en todo caso espero un aviso. Gracias por leer.

No hay mucho que decir. Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	26. Mi nombre es

Capítulo 26 Mi nombre es.

─¿Cómo le pondrás? ─Pregunta Lincoln a la novia de su hermana.

─Aún no lo sé, debe ser un nombre lindo o uno que signifique algo. ─Responde Haiku sonrojada, mientras acaricia su ya notorio vientre.

Lincoln se ruboriza igual, sabe que entre ellos no habrá alguna relación sería. Pero siente que tiene una responsabilidad de quererla y cuidarlo como si fuera parte de su todo, quizá porque para su hermanita ella lo es todo o tal vez porqué ella tendrá a su bebé.

─Yo… Lo siento por lo de Jordan, ella era especial. ─Dice Haiku mientras pone su mano en el hombro de Lincoln.

─Sí, ella lo era. Incluso por un momento me imagine teniendo hijos con ella.

Haiku se queda callada, llena de incredulidad se da cuenta que no le han dicho la verdad; no le corresponde a ella decírselo pero siente debería saberlo, aunque eso lo destrozaría aún más. ¿Necesita saberlo ahora? No, pero algún día debe digerir esa noticia, porque un secreto así será una mentira pesada para quien la tenga que guardar.

Lincoln se levanta, le sonríe a Haiku pero ahora solo quiere caminar. De seguro ella debe querer descansar, a esta etapa del embarazo empezara con los antojos o cambios hormonales. Recuerda los de su madre cuando tuvo a Lisa y Lily, quizá algunos fragmentos de memoria del embarazo de las gemelas pero no tantos, aún era muy niño para tener una conciencia completa.

Al bajar por las escaleras nota que no hay casi nadie dentro de la casa, de hecho solo Luna y Luan están en la sala. Se acerca a ellas para preguntarles donde están los demás, pero se detiene al escuchar su conversación.

─¿Enserio quieres llevarlo al cine? ¿Después de las noticias de esta mañana? ─Pregunta Luna afinando su guitarra.

─Bueno, sé que perdió a su amiga…

─A sus amigos, su novia, su inocencia.

─Mi punto es que, necesito hacerlo sonreír. Así qué hoy lo llevare al cine, iremos a cenar y quizá podríamos jugar videojuegos hasta quedarnos dormidos. ─Dice Luan refiriéndose a sus planes con Lincoln.

─Suena cómo la cita perfecta, ¿Crees que aún le gusten los videojuegos? ─Pregunta su hermana mayor.

Lincoln escuchando eso se da cuenta de algo, desde que volvió no ha tocado una consola de videojuegos, ni se ha puesto al corriente con que nuevo título se ha lanzado estos últimos años. ¿Habrá una nueva generación de consolas? Es curioso, uno no se pone a pensar en las pequeñas cosas de la vida. A su edad, cualquier adolescente quisiera el nuevo título de su franquicia favorita, o pasarla en el sótano con sus amigos para jugar y beber soda hasta desmayarse; Pero ahora no son su prioridad, ni duda que lo sean en un largo tiempo, aunque si se lo pregunta, quizá le sigan gustando los videojuegos.

─Solo asegúrate de llevar protección. ─Sugiere Luna tocando una nota. ─¿Podre sincronizar mi guitarra con el amplificador? ─Se cuestiona ella en voz baja.

─Oye, no voy a….

─Me refiere a que lleves una pistola, aún hay un loco afuera queriendo matar a nuestro hermano y la última vez que saliste te secuestraron. ─Responde Luna tocando un acorde. Sonríe de manera cínica y toca un acorde. ─¿Enserio creíste que sugerí eso?

Luan baja la mirada al suelo, evitando que Luna vea su rostro rojo. No entiende porqué mal interpreto eso, pero se siente avergonzada por el simple hecho de que considero ese escenario, quizá si lo llamara Oliver durante su salida no sería tan raro.

Lincoln también sonrojado decide irse antes de hablarles, con esa mal interpretación de ahora no cree querer dirigirles la palabra hasta que deje de sentir pena.

─Hay rayos. ─Dice Luan con pena.

─¿Qué paso? ─Pregunta Luna levantando la mirada.

─Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo. ─Responde ella cubriendo su ruborizado rostro.

…

El resto de la familia está afuera, Lincoln sale para ver de qué se trata. Siente que hay algo en su pierna, es su perro.

Le sonríe al ver cómo mueve la cola y ladra con entusiasmo, hasta se ríe por cómo se esfuerza en darle la pata. Se agacha para que no tenga que esforzarse, después de todo esta viejo y no quiere que se lastime.

─También te eh extrañado Charles, ¿Has cuidado a la familia por mí? ─Pregunta Lincoln mientras se ríe por sentir la lengua de Charles en su mano.

El perro ladra débilmente, Lincoln entiende a la perfección lo que ese ladrido significa. No necesita ser un genio para entender a su perro, ellos siempre tuvieron una buena relación.

Recuerda cuando lo encontró, era tan solo un cachorro débil. Temeroso por cómo la vida lo había puesto en esa situación, hasta que encontró amor con una persona que no quería nada más que su bien, alejándolo del frío y la soledad de las calles. Por alguna razón se ve reflejado a sí mismo en Charles.

Escucha el sonido del metal golpear, eso llama su atención. Ve que es Clare quien golpea su bastón con el arco de Lana; también nota que Nyssa se encuentra atenta para que no se lastimen al momento de golpearse.

Lori parece tener dificultades allí, Lola está renegándole y Leni la trata de calmar. De inmediato corre a ayudarlas, pasando de lado a Lynn y Lucy quienes practican tiro con bumerang.

─¿Cuál es el problema? ─Pregunta Lincoln llegando a donde están ellas.

─Linky, me alegra que vinieras. Le trato a enseñar a Lola a disparar. ─Dice Leni con entusiasmo.

─¿Sabes disparar? ─Pregunta Lincoln con asombro.

─¿No es solo apuntar y ya? ─Cuestiona Leni confundida por el asombro de su hermano.

Lincoln se ríe, extrañaba la ingenuidad de su hermana. No se ha tomado el tiempo de hablar con Leni estos últimos meses, ¿Qué ha sido de ella? ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho con su vida? Preguntas para después, ahora debe ayudarla.

─No es solo eso Leni, Lori es buena disparando. ¿Cómo es que tienen problemas para enseñarle a Lola?

─Mamá no me deja enseñarle a usar armas de fuego, así que aplico mis ejemplos para que use el arco. ─Responde Lori frotándose el rostro para calmar su frustración.

─¿No crees que ese es el problema? ─Cuestiona Lincoln burlándose de la obiva respuesta.

─Lincoln no soy tonta, solo que jamás eh usado un arco. ─Responde Lori también molesta por como su hermano cuestiona su inteligencia.

─Se nota, no le eh dado ni una vez a la diana. ─Añade Lola señalando a la diana vacía.

Lincoln asoma la cabeza y ve que hay varias flechas enterradas en la cerca. Puede imaginarse a su vecino quejarse de eso. De hecho reflexionando, tampoco se ha molestado en ver si su vecino aún está vivo, la última vez que lo vio era un anciano.

─Bueno Lola, veo que olvidaste las clases de tiro con arco que te di. ─Dice Lincoln riendo. ─Vamos, levanta el brazo y mantente firme.

Lola se avergüenza por la afirmación de Lincoln y decide hacerle caso a su hermano. Siendo sincera con ella misma le alegra que ahora Lincoln le esté prestando atención, se ha sentido relegada estos últimos meses y por alguna razón celosa.

─Lola, no te tenses. Eso solo hará que cuando sueltes la flecha te puedas lastimar. Debó conseguirte muñequeras. ─Recomiendo Lincoln mientras levanta el brazo de la niña y ajusta su posición.

Lola se sonroja al sentir el tacto, además de como su hermano le habla suave para relajarla; le gusta, hace que se sienta segura consigo misma. Suelta la flecha y llega a la diana, solo que no da al centro.

─Está bien, solo hace falta pulirlo un poco. ─Afirma Lincoln mientras le da otra flecha.

Ve por la ventana, nota que Lily y Lisa estan hablando en su habitación. ¿De qué conversaran ambas?

─ ¡Cuidado allá! ─Grita Lynn en el fondo.

Un bumerang golpea la pierna de Lincoln, haciéndolo caer y sangrar. Ahora tendrá que hundir sus pies en el agua de Lázaro.

─Suspiro, quizá deberías hacer esto cuando no haya tantos presentes. ─Dice Lucy mientras saca una venda para su hermano.

─Esta vez regreso más cerca de mí. ─Añade Lynn apenada.

…

Adentro Lily admira el nuevo traje de Lisa; debe admitir que tiene estilo. Admira que su hermana mayor sea muy versátil cuando quiere concentrarse.

─Te lo digo hermanita, cuando termine de calibrar mi frecuencia corporal con la matriz el traje será completamente estable. Lo considero un milagro cuando tengo un equipo tan limitado. ─Explica Lisa ajustando un brazal.

Se admira a sí misma en el espejo, un visor naranja con patrón de llamas negras en las esquinas; guantes grises con brazales naranja también con decorado de llamas, solo que son muy anchos, ni siquiera puede hacer que sus brazos se toquen a sí mismos por el grosor. El mismo estilo tienen los calentadores de sus piernas. Se asegura de que su chaleco blindado naranja tenga el símbolo de un átomo en el centro.

─Saluda al resultado de la estabilización de la matriz Firestorm, Fire Loud. ─Anuncia Lisa levantando el puño y sacando algo de fuego.

─¿No tendría más sentido Firestorm? ─Cuestiona Lily viendo el fuego.

─No, no puedo usar el nombre del proyecto de Martin, muchos sentimientos tristes. Además tu nombre tampoco tiene sentido, ´´destello lila´´. ─Responde Lisa a manera de burla.

Ambas se miran primero con molestia, pero después se empiezan a reír. Lisa se acerca a Lily y le da un maletín, espera que le guste su regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

Lily ve a Lisa con dudas, ¿Sera algún experimento que quiera aplicar con ella? Duda que sea una broma, Luan es la que las hace. Lisa solo le sonríe pero no le dice que es, simplemente le indica que lo abra.

Rodeando los ojos y aun sospechando de la mirada de Lisa, abre el maletín para ver de qué se trata. Su boca se abre lentamente mientras sonríe, empieza a reír mientras lagrimas salen de sus ojos.

Es un regalo precioso, quizá el mejor que alguien le haya hecho; observa a Lisa y ella le está sonriendo, abre sus brazos sabiendo lo que va a hacer. Ambas se unen en un abrazo, mientras Lily sigue llorando por tan lindo detalle.

─Lisa. ─Susurra Lily.

─¿Si Lily?

─Por favor modula la fuerza del traje. ─Pide tratando de respirar.

Lisa apenada suelta a Lily para que pueda respirar, mientras la ve agitada sonríe de manera culposa y se frota el brazo.

…

Lana sale de la ducha, después de unas cuantas horas entrenando con Clare necesita relajarse. Esa mujer la llamo agresiva, torpe. El señor Merlyn le decía cuando tenía fallas, pero no la insultaba; en cambio alentaba que podía mejorar de sus defectos.

Con su camisa y pantaloncillos recién puestos ella se va a su habitación, allí al menos podrá practicar sus golpes con el arco en paz o al menos hasta que Lola quiera dormir.

Se fija en la habitación de Lisa y Lily, ve que ambas hermanas están compartiendo un momento de alegría. Bien por ellas…. ¿Qué rayos está usando Lisa?

─¡Lana! ─Dice Lincoln llamando su atención.

Ella sonríe al ver que su hermano se le acerca, ve que Lola está a su lado. Le agrada ver que recuperan el tiempo perdido.

─Oye, supe que recibiste un paquete de Malcolm antes de… bueno, antes de todo. ¿Puedo verlo? ─Pide Lincoln tratando de sonar compasivo. Incluso Lana diría que se escucha condescendiente.

Pero no le molesta, de hecho le alegra que quiera pasar tiempo con ella y si es con su gemela será aún más divertido. Los tres pasan a la habitación de Lana y ella saca de su cama la caja que le dio Malcolm.

─Me dijeron que veamos esto también. ─Dice Lana enseñando la memoria en forma de flecha.

Lincoln la toma, le gusta la forma pero no entiende que podría haber allí que les ayude. Voltea a Lana y ve que ya está abriendo el paquete.

Al finalmente abrirlo saca una capucha color azul oscuro, mpas bien es un chaleco ya que el blindado termina en sus hombros. Las partes del cuerpo tienen pequeñas divisiones similares a pectorales.

Al ver la caja de nuevo también ve un pantalón de cuero azul marino, espinilleras negras y botas del mismo color. Guantes y brazales negros y un antifaz azul; por último y para que combine, allí hay un cinturón con el símbolo de una flecha.

Lincoln nota como Lana está mirando ese traje con tristeza, en lugar de sentirse entusiasmada con ese nuevo regalo, el cual se ve como un gran detalle, parece estar lastimada. Con lágrimas abraza ese traje mientras empieza a lamentarse.

─Lana. ─Susurra Lola mientras abraza a su gemela.

Lincoln también se acerca a ella, la mira al rostro y la deja lamentarse. Necesita liberar el dolor para que así pueda concentrarse en el futuro, ella si tiene el tiempo de llorar y el estará a su lado para que pueda tener un hombro en el cual hacerlo.

─Quiero ver el contenido de la memoria. ─Dice Lana tratando de contener las lágrimas.

─Si quieres puedes llorar un poco más. ─Responde Lincoln poniendo su mano en el hombro de Lana.

─No. No más lágrimas, debemos seguir adelante, por mí y por nosotros.

Lincoln ve lo sería que se pone Lana, en sus ojos ve la determinación que tiene. El tiempo, las circunstancias, han hecho que sea una niña fuerte. Pero extraña a la rubia inocente que veía el bien en todo, ahora solo ve en ella la disposición a tomar un camino oscuro, el mismo que él ha tomado.

Pero mientras este con ella, puede ayudarla a ir con rectitud, a no dejar que se consuma así misma. Ella podrá ser lo que él no pudo, un símbolo de esperanza.

Lola también ve que en los ojos de Lana hay mucha furia, le da algo de miedo pero no por eso la dejara de querer. Toma su mano, haciendo que Lana la observe.

Ella ve su reflejo en los ojos de Lola, ese semblante suyo. Es aterrador, se ve sanguinaria y le falta la sonrisa de su niñez, la que tenía antes; pero al mismo tiempo ve que ese es su futuro, uno en el que habrá más lágrimas y dolor. ¿Le gustaría ese futuro?

Lincoln asiente a la laptop de Lana para que los tres presencien este momento. Sin siquiera seleccionar el menú un video aparece. Allí hay un hombre rubio, usando un traje verde. Pero se ve que hay mucha sangre alrededor suyo, su rostro y cuerpo, esas manchas significan más allá de la salvación.

─Mi nombre, es Oliver Queen. Por más de diez años eh sido el héroe de ciudad Star. Eh enfrentado a muchas personas, gente que me ha llevado a los límites de mi moral y personas que han cambiado mi perspectiva de vida. Cuando llegue al Lian Yu en un accidente, estuve solo, tuve miedo y después…. La vida empezó a guiarme, me empezó a enseñar lo que significa ser un héroe. Perdí a varios que ame, inspire a otros que espero hoy en día sigan peleando por su ciudad, pero hoy quiero dar este mensaje a quienes lo necesiten, a quienes se pierdan en su propio Lian Yu. Habrá momentos en los que pierdan la esperanza, donde quienes aman los traicionen y esos momentos dolerán, será cuando caigan más bajo, cuando se pierdan por completo. Pero siempre habrá un camino, porque cuando lleguen al fondo solo van a poder subir, como arquero aprendí a que la vida es como disparar una flecha; está te sostendrá y te hará retroceder hasta llegar a tus limites, cuando pase eso lo único que sigue es salir disparado hacia adelante. Creo que hoy finalmente termine mi impulso, ahora solo me queda aterrizar y esperar a que otras flechas sean lanzadas. Si quien ve este video decide empezar a luchar por quienes ama y por lo que ama, solo me queda decirles que llegara el momento en el que perderán la fe, pero eso solo significara que deberán luchar más duro para encontrarla de nuevo; deberán hacer sacrificios, pero jamás sacrifiquen quienes son, ni el deseo de un bien mayor. Porqué ese deseo…. Ese sentimiento de querer ayudar, será lo que los defina por el resto de sus vidas.

El video termina, dejando a Lincoln, Lola y Lana callados. Lola no entendió mucho del vídeo, pero sin duda le hace sentir mal que esa persona parecía estar rindiéndose, pensando que ese sería su final, nadie debería irse así.

Lana piensa eso, en el hecho de que quiere hacer el bien. Su razón de ser una arquera, inicio siendo para ayudar a su hermano, pero luego terminó haciendo que sus perros se tragaran a una persona en lugar de hacerlo de manera rápida. ¿Así es ella ahora? ¿Es quien quiere ser? Vuelve a ver e traje de que Malcolm le envió, sin duda un regalo hecho con las mejores intenciones, algo hecho para una heroína que siempre busque mejorarse.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por Lincoln, quien le toma la mano. Ella levanta la mirada y ve su sonrisa, no necesita escucharlo hablar para saber que le quiere comunicar. La sonrisa por si sola dice que él estará allí para guiarla.

Lincoln piensa. Quizá la visión de su misión ha estado incorrecta, más allá de eliminar lo que los amenaza, debe ayudar a preservar lo que los fortalece. Cómo el sueño de una niña de hacer el bien, o alentar a otros que den lo mejor de sí mismos, que puedan ser algo más de lo que ya son.

Pero aún con todo eso, no planea dejar de matar; sabe que eso no eliminara el crimen y sabe que es inmoral en muchos aspectos, pero con todo lo que ha vivido, sabe que hay seres más allá de la redención, personas que solo tienen maldad en su corazón. Quienes deben ser detenidos antes de que hagan algo horrible, no tiene derecho a ser juez, jurado y verdugo, pero debe serlo para qué otros no tengan que hacerlo, para qué otras niñas de once años no tengan que creer que deben salir a pelear contra los malos, o tengan que ver a sus hermanas involucrarse en actividades peligrosas. Ya no está pensando en sí mismo, o en sus hermanas, piensa en qué clase de mundo van a vivir. Lana ya cruzo esa línea, Lori y Lily; no podrá cambiar eso, pero si podrá ayudar a que otros no la crucen.

¿Puede seguir siendo Lincoln Loud? Al salir a las calles cómo flecha blanca, cuando camine sin la máscara ¿Seguirá siendo él? Ahora mismo se encuentra en un sisma entre flecha y Lincoln, ¿Quién es el asesino y quién no? ¿Siquiera hay una división entre ambos, o solo es una excusa? ¿Lana vestida de flecha azul sigue siendo Lana, o es alguien más? No se puede responder a eso, no halla un respuesta coherente que justifique sus acciones o las de Lana más allá de pensar en otros, pero ahora necesita ser ambos, por ellas y por él.

…

Lori se encuentra puliendo una pistola, todo mientras Leni observa como si estuviera estudiando el arma.

Al tomar una de las pistolas Lori levanta la mirada con horror, esperando una catástrofe de proporciones épicas, pero se asombra al ver la facilidad con la que Leni desarma la pistola.

─Cómo que deberías limpiarla desde dentro, así funcionaría mejor al momento de disparar. ─Sugiere ella entregándole el arma.

─Wow, bueno esto es….

─Sí, me puse a leer un poco sobre pistolas después de que Lincoln volviera. Pensé que sería útil. ─Responde Leni tomando otra pistola.

Lori ve que no se encuentra sonriendo, se le hace triste. Usualmente Leni es siempre sonrisas, pero ahora no hay muchas cosas para sonreír. La toma del hombro y aparta su pistola, le da un sencillo abrazo para que pueda sentir algo de cariño, en esta vida hace falta eso.

Leni suspira, no aparta a Lori pero hace mucho que los abrazos dejaron de funcionar de esa manera. Son cálidos pero no cambian las cosas, le da unas palmadas en la espalda a Lori y se esfuerza en sonreírle.

─Lori, ¿Qué se siente? Ya sabes, dispararle a alguien. ─Pregunta Leni con la mirada baja.

Lori no lo piensa, hace mucho dejo de pensar en eso. No recuerda cuando solo se convirtió en trabajo, pero ya no le quita el sueño saber lo que ha hecho.

─No sé, solo es hacerlo y ya. Termina en un segundo y tienes que caminar hacia adelante. ─Responde Lori con un tono monótono.

─¿Solo así? ─Pregunta Leni sin comprender por qué piensa así.

─Solo así, al menos para mí. ─Vuelve a responder la mayor también mirando al suelo.

…

En Great Lake City, en una zona de descarga de camiones. Morgan y Damien ven cómo los empleados ponen el generador sísmico justo en el medio. Alrededor suyo solo hay una fábrica abandonada y bulevares.

Lex y Tobías también aparecen; Tobías ríe mientras golpea la espalda de Morgan.

─¡Felicidades hijo de perra! Relámpago negro está muerto; el imbécil me causaba problemas en Freeland desde hace años. ─Dice Tobías con una gran risa.

─Sin duda la muerte del señor Díaz y el señor Church será problemática al momento de reorganizar territorios, de por sí ciudad nacional era un desastre desde su arresto, esto solo empeorar las cosas allí. ─Comenta Lex revisando su teléfono. ─Pero lo felicito señor Riggs, usted elimino a la mayoría de ese escuadrón suicida.

─Aunque la perdida de los científicos a excepción de Ronald Raymond sin duda es un fiasco. ─Añade Damien.

─Tal vez si hubiera movido su flojo trasero allí, aún tendríamos a nuestro equipo. ─Bromea Morgan causando la risa de Tobías.

─Oh Morgan, le dejare en claro que debe respetarme; de hecho a todos nosotros. Aún no somos iguales. ─Dice Damien obligando a Morgan a que lo vea.

Morgan aparta la mano de Damien, causando un choque de miradas furiosas. Por unos segundos Morgan cierra sus puños mientras que Damien pone un semblante superior.

Tobías y Lex observan esa pelea de miradas, notan que Damien ya tiene una mano en el bolsillo, quizá a punto de sacar un cuchillo.

─Bien, esperemos a ser iguales. Lo siento. ─Morgan levanta la mano de manera forzada.

─Créame, lo sabrá cuando se lo diga. Ahora preparemos otra ronda de mirakuro, algo me dice que esta noche será especial. ─Dice Damien con una sonrisa, aceptando el apretón de manos.

─Ahora hablamos el mismo idioma. ─Responde Morgan con entusiasmo.

Damien en su mente solo se burla, controlar a un adicto es tan fácil. El hombre no tiene potencial alguno más que hacerse el matón y aprovechara eso.

─Muy bien chicos, saquen al mecánico. Aún le falta programar el generador para que funcione. Muevan su trasero y terminemos con esta mierda. ─Ordena Morgan con entusiasmo, haciendo que los guardias se apresuren.

…

Dean, Vekar y Gavin se encuentran dentro de una tienda. Dean toma una soda y Vekar algunos dulces para él, mientras que Gavin ve marcas de cigarrillos allí atrás.

─¿Sera todo? ─Pregunta un joven adulto marcando los artículos.

─Sí, bueno también queremos hablar contigo, Bobby. ─Responde Dean algo apenado.

Bobby levanta la mirada y nota las miradas compasivas de los tres, realmente debe ser algúna otra persona que le quiere preguntar sobre su hermana; no tiene tiempo para eso, el velorio será está noche y debe hacer los cortes.

─Lo siento, no hablare sobre mi hermana. ─Dice Bobby de manera cortante.

─… Bien, pero nosotros sí. ─Afirma Gavin. ─Trabajábamos con ella.

Bobby levanta la mirada, nota que esos sujetos tienen armas en sus cinturones, se niega a creer que su hermanita tuvo algo que ver con ellos. Pero luego de un mes desaparecida, aparece muerta junto a otros criminales; no puede concebir que sea verdad.

─Escucha, tu hermanita era una buena niña; no tenía que estar allí. ─Dice Gavin con pena. ─Pero pasó, nos sentimos mal y seguimos.

─… Gracias, supongo. ─Responde Bobby sin entender al tipo.

─Ahora, sal de la ciudad amigo. ─Ordena Gavin.

─¿Qué? ─Pregunta Bobby levantándole la voz.

─Ronnie trabajaba con nosotros en un proyecto muy peligroso. Lo probaremos y se pondrá feo esta noche, así que toma tus cosas y a tu familia y huyan lo más lejos posible. ─Advierte Gavin sin perder la seriedad en su voz.

─No tengo tiempo para bromas, por favor váyanse.

─Les dije que el cafecito no nos iba a hacer caso. Halla tú cuando les caiga un edifico entero. ─Comenta Vekar decepcionado. En respuesta recibe un golpe de Dean. ─Ay olvide que hoy en día no se puede decir eso.

─Si quieres honrar a tu hermana, vete amigo. Es lo mejor para tu familia. ─Vuelve a advertir Gavin, esta vez dando la vuelta e indicándoles a sus compañeros que se vayan.

─Lo siento por tu hermana, de veras. ─Comenta Dean saliendo.

─Espero verte luego, adiosito. ─Vekar se despide mientras bebe de su soda.

Bobby solo los ve alejarse, negando con la cabeza mientras cuenta el dinero y piensa en sus palabras. No va a dejar su hogar, Great Lake es donde su madre quería que estuviesen y allí será, incluso si un desastre pasa.

…

Lily, Clare, Lincoln y Lana están practicando afuera, bueno más bien hacen algunas flexiones mientras esquivan objetos que les lanzan. Lana se ha vuelto muy ágil estos últimos días.

Lincoln ve que Lily cae al no poder sostener su propio peso en una lagartija, de inmediato se levanta para poder ayudarla pero es rechazado. Frunce el ceño y la levanta de todas maneras.

Ella se queja pero no parece estar molesta, solo sonrojada por la humillación. Hasta Lana se ríe de esa escena.

─¿No crees que puedo sola? Llevo cuidándote desde Lian Yu. ─Dice Lily tratando de sonar orgullosa.

─Claro que puedes tu sola, pero debo devolverte el favor de cuidarme. ─Responde Lincoln revolviéndole el cabello.

Clare y Lana se ríen al ver ambos así, esos dos sin duda parecen ser inseparables. Clare ya puede imaginarse a ella un poco mayor junto a Lily y Lana, viendo la ciudad desde una azotea, vigilando su hogar.

Lana comparte el sentimiento de Clare, el futuro de Michigan estará lleno de flechas y vigilantes. Ella estará al lado de su familia peleando, es su visión ideal y pensar en eso hace que se sienta en paz.

─Oye Clare, si me enseñas a usar ese bastón, puedo enseñarte a hacer que los perros te obedezcan. ─Afirma Lana dándole un codazo a Clare.

─Eso suena genial, me serviría para mi perro Watterson. Quizá también podrías enseñarme a tirar flechas. ─Añade Clare ofreciéndole su bastón.

A Lincoln le alegra que esas dos se lleven bien, su hija y hermanita. De hecho se ven tiernas juntas con esos trajes, le dan ganas de tomarles una foto de no ser que delataría su identidad.

─Chicas, quiero hacer un ejercicio con ustedes. Se llama, en la línea. ─Dice Lincoln con una mirada retadora.

─Cualquier reto que nos pongas lo superaremos. ─Afirma Lana sintiéndose segura de sí misma.

Lincoln y Lily comparten miradas junto con una sonrisa siniestra, siendo acompañados de una risa que deja desconcertados a Lana y Clare.

…

Más tarde, esa misma noche en la cena familiar. Clare se siente incómoda al tener que ocupar el asiento que le pertenecía al señor Loud, no lo conocía pero de seguro debe ser raro para sus hijas ver a alguien que no sea él en esa silla.

─Descuida pequeña, es solo un asiento. ─Dice Rita tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Clare.

─Además, es lindo ver la mesa llena por primera vez en años. ─Añade Lucy pasándole la ensalada.

─Si vas a ser una Loud, vete acostumbrando al peligro niña. Esta casa no es para los débiles. ─Advierte Lynn riendo.

El resto de la familia se ríe con ella, siendo que es verdad. Desde siempre la residencia Loud ha sido una manifestación del caos en vida.

Lincoln se alegra de finalmente tener una comida tranquila en familia, incluso ve que Haiku se les une como nuevo miembro de la familia. Es bueno, extrañaba mucho comer y platicar sin que algo los preocupe, solo son ahora una gran familia feliz.

Pero el comentario de Lynn lo hace reflexionar; sus vidas ahora son más peligrosas que antes, él es un vigilante, Lana y Clare entraran a esas vidas también y no sabe si Lori lo hará o Lynn. Todavía tienen un enemigo al cual exterminar y ni hablar de los futuros riesgos que llegaran a sus vidas cuando todo acabe. ¿Puede darse el lujo de tener momentos como esta cena, e igual ser un vigilante?

Ve las sonrisas de las chicas, aquellas que reflejan que las cosas están mejorando. Vale la pena tomar el riesgo por ellas, vale la pena también tomarlo para que más familias tengan cenas así. En estos momentos sabe que al menos siete familias están teniendo cenas calladas por perdidas recientes, tristemente conoce a esas siete familias. No quiere pensar en que otras familias estarán así.

─Linky ¿Sucede algo? ─Pregunta Leni sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

─No. Solo estoy agradecido por esto. ─Responde Lincoln sonriendo.

─¿Por la cena? ─Vuelve a preguntar su hermana confundida.

─… Sí, por eso y más. ─Afirma Lincoln viéndolas. No hace falta que diga algo más, toda su familia lo entiende.

…

Lincoln, con su traje para dormir ve las estrellas con Lily en el techo; ambos tomados de las manos. Ella también usando su traje de heroína.

─ "Por bravo mar navegare, ahogarme yo no temo, y soltare la tempestad si eres para mí ´´ ─Canta Lincoln soltando la mano de Lily y acercándola para tenerla recargada en él.

Lily sonríe y mira la cara de su hermano, en ese rostro ve algo que no ha visto desde que era un bebé que empezaba a tener raciocinio, ve en él autentica esperanza.

─´´Ni ardiente sol, ni frío atroz, Me harán dejar mi viaje, si me prometes corazón.´´ ─Canta Lily recargando su cabeza en el cuerpo de Lincoln.

─´´Amarme por la eternidad.´´ ─Responde Lincoln con su voz cantada.

En el pórtico, Rita escucha a sus hijos cantar. El resto de sus hijas salen para poder apreciar las voces de ambos.

─´´Mi buen amor tan dulce y leal, me sombran tus palabras. No quiero una empresa audaz, es bastante si me abrazas´´. ─Sigue Lily sin poder evitar reír.

Lincoln se levanta de golpe y la mese como si fuera una bebé, causando la risa de su hermanita.

─´´Sortijas de oro te traeré, poemas voy a cantar. Te cuidare de todo mal ¡Si siempre me acompañas! ─Canta Lincoln en voz alta.

─´´¿Sortijas de oro para qué? Poemas no me importan ya, tu mano solo sostener´´

─ ´´!Mejor que eso no hay¡´´ ─Termina Lincoln dando vueltas en el techo.

─´´Con tus brazos y tu amor, en las danzas y en los sueños. Sin penas y alegría igual, conmigo yo te llevo. Por bravo mar navegare, ahogarme yo no temo; y soltare la tempestad si eres para mí.´´ ─Cantan ambos hermanos mientras dan vueltas por el techo.

Terminan riendo mientras aprecian las estrellas, aún abrazados y esperanzados de mantenerse así por un poco más de tiempo.

Abajo la familia de Lincoln sonríe. Luna siente que Lincoln tiene talento para la música, debe ayudarlo a afinarse un poco y pronto conquistaría escenarios.

Rita desearía haberlos grabado en video, de seguro se vieron tan adorables bailando en el techo. Quizá Lisa tenga alguna grabación de cámara oculta.

Leni y Luan desean que la próxima canción sea con ellas, sería divertido danzar sin parar junto a Lincoln.

...

Morgan, vestido de trabajador de construcción desvía autos lejos de las salidas de Great Lake. Quiere asegurarse que la mayoría de ciudadanos estén dentro de la ciudad cuando pase, ya son las cuatro de la mañana, puede sentir el día elevarse. Ojala la gente aprecie el día de hoy, porque será el día en el que Great Lake City caerá.

Gavin, también poniendo señales para evitar que autos vayan a la carretera, se siente mal. A la distancia ven el edificio donde estaba el muchacho latino de ayer, si no le hizo caso entonces espera que su edificio no colalpse.

─Vamos Gav, te dejare tener una cuadra para ti solo. Diablos, incluso dos por delatar a L. ─Bromea Morgan dándole palmadas en la espalda.

─Quizá deba estar con los retenes en la carretera. Solo para asegurarme que no haya gente intentando entrar. ─Sugiere Gavin con poco entusiasmo,

─No Gav, quiero que aprecies esto en persona. El edificio de empresas Merlyn será nuestro balcón, y la ciudad en gritos será la puta opera del lago de los cisnes. ─Asegura Morgan riendo.

─Eso es un ballet.

─Es una putada con gente danzando y punto. Ahora disfruta el futuro Gav, porqué será ambicioso.

…

Lincoln duerme junto a Lily. La abraza de tal manera en la que el rostro de Lily quede acurrucado en el pecho de su hermano. En ambos hermanos se puede sentir la calma, la comodidad con la que duermen.

Rita ve eso a través de la puerta, incluso les toma una foto mientras duermen. No puede evitar sentir su corazón aliviado con tal escena.

Luego de algunos minutos, Rita se encuentra mostrándoles las fotos a sus demás hijas y Haiku. Ellas se están riendo por la ternura.

Lincoln está bajando las escaleras, atrás de él lo sigue una adormilada Lily. Ve que sus hermanas lo ven y se ríen de él. No entiende y decide no hacerles caso… vaya, ya se siente como en su infancia de nuevo.

Se va la cocina y saca dos cartones de leche chocolatada, una para él y otra para Lily. Ella lo acepta con gusto y ambos beben de manera sincronizada.

─¿Tienes diecisiete años y aún bebés leche con chocolate? ─Pregunta Lori arqueando una ceja. ─Literalmente te quedaste en la infancia.

─Bueno, no eh tomado leche con chocolate desde hace casi siete años. Me merezco este gusto. ─Responde Lincoln defendiendo su decisión.

Lori asiente, no puede contradecir ese argumento. En cuanto a Lily, ella sigue siendo una niña así que tiene sentido. Pero al menos es bueno que estén actuando cómo personas normales, ayer fue la primera noche en mucho tiempo que toda la familia… casi toda la familia, duerme en la misma casa. Es deprimente que de ahora en adelante siempre será un casi.

Pasan unos cuantos minutos y se ponen a desayunar, no es nada especial. Solo ellos hablando de cosas mundanas, sueños, empleos y proyectos de vida. Incluso su madre les dio la noticia de que finalmente es dentista completa, eso es bueno, jamás se es tarde para progresar en el empleo.

Su calma es interrumpida, se esucha que alguien entra a la casa, el instinto de Lincoln hace que tome el cuchillo de la mesa y lo tenga listo para apuntar; Lily también saca su cuchillo de su falda. Hasta Lana cierra los puños para pelear.

─Hijos míos, unos simples cuchillos de cocina no me detendrían. De hecho es insultante que crean poder hacer algo con eso. ─Dice Ra´s al Ghul con calma. Revelándose ante la familia.

Lincoln y Lily bajan sus armas y se arrodillan frente a su maestro para mostrarle respeto.

─Yukishiro, Lily. Empaquen sus cosas, el momento ha llegado. ─Anuncia el maestro haciendo que los hermanos levanten la mirada.

Atrás sus hermanas quedan desconcertada, ¿A qué se refiere con empacar? ¿Se alejaran otra vez de sus vidas?

…

En la habitación de Lisa, ella se encuentra apretando a algunas teclas mientras Lincoln tiene un casco puesto que se conecta a su computadora.

─Lisa, aunque ame hacer cosas contigo enserio no veo el punto de esto. ─Comenta Lincoln viéndose al espejo.

─Lo siento, sé que tienes prisa. Pero necesito este último escaneo para un proyecto. Solo tomara cinco minutos. ─Dice Lisa mientras sigue tecleando. ─Si te sirve de consuelo también hice esto con Lily. Además de un regalo para ella y uno para ti.

─¿Cómo tienes tiempo para estas cosas? ─Cuestiona Lincoln mientras cuenta los muchos proyectos que terminó Lisa en tan poco tiempo.

─Con esos. ─Lisa apunta a una mochila con cuatro brazos de metal similares a un pulpo. ─;Los conecto a mis ondas cerebrales para que me ayuden con los proyectos. Solo me aseguro que no tengan inteligencia propia.

─Eso es interesante.

─Listo. Termine, ahora quítate el casco y voltea. ─Pide Lisa mientras sigue tecleando.

Lincoln con el casco de fuera, da la vuelta y ve que la pared de Lisa se abre. Ve un arsenal de flechas, un carcaj nuevo y otro arco. Además de algunas bombas del tamaño de canicas.

Se ve a sí mismo con su desgastado traje, pero aún le sirve. Aunque comparado con ese nuevo armamento el traje es un asco. Ríe mientras observa su nueva arma, prueba la cuerda y ve que la tensión es correcta, le encanta.

─Espero que… ─Lisa es interrumpida por Lincoln, quien le da un abrazo. Ella primero se sonroja, pero después acepta el abrazo. Apreciando el momento con todo su corazón.

Lincoln saca el teléfono de Lisa y se toma una foto junto con ella. Ambos sonríen para la siguiente.

…

Afuera, Lincoln ve a muchos miembros de la liga de asesinos; quizá sean unos cincuenta. También hay hombres de la bratva; entre ellos Leonard. Todos ellos están allí por él y su hermana, dispuestos a sacrificarse porqué alguien les hizo daño; le hace pensar en que no merece todo ese apoyo.

Levanta la mirada y los miembros de las organizaciones se le acercan. Anatoly en silencio pone su mano en el hombro de Lincoln, en su expresión silenciosa le dice que no habrá nada de qué preocuparse, sus hermanos están para él.

Lincoln le sonríe, pero esa sonrisa desaparece cuando voltea a su verdadera familia. Leni, Luan, Lola, Lucy y Haiku no pueden ir; quisiera que ninguna vaya pero no puede evitar que Lori, Lynn y Luna lo quieran acompañar.

Ve a su madre, está llorando y entiende porqué. Verla así también le provoca dolor en el pecho, sabiendo que de alguna manera está lastimando a su madre aunque no quiera hacerlo.

Se acerca a ella y le da un abrazo. Su madre se lo corresponde, pero lo aprieta a tal grado que parece no querer dejarlo ir, ella sabe que no puede evitar que se vaya pero no puede evitar intentar mantenerlo con ella.

Lincoln empieza a sollozar mientras acaricia la espalda de su madre. No quiere irse, pero si se queda miles de personas pagaran por su egoísmo. Está cansado de eso.

Desde que volvió, todo lo que ha hecho y hará ha sido por su familia. Pero esas acciones, no ha considerado jamás a otras familias. Ronnie Anne, sus amigos, Jordan. Todos ellos tenían un lugar al cual volver, incluso los hombres a los que les disparaba flechas tenían un lugar al cual volver, pero eso ya no se puede revertir. Ahora solo le queda velar por los demás en el futuro cercano, cuidar a las personas como si fueran su propia familia, eliminar a quienes les quieren hacer daño.

─Te amo mamá. ─Susurra Lincoln.

─Yo también te amo Lincoln. ─Responde su madre entre lágrimas.

Lincoln levanta la mirada, ve a las que se quedaran. Les sonríe y ellas le devuelven esas sonrisas de manera forzada. En el rostro de Leni puede ver que se siente impotente por no saber qué hacer para ayudarlo, no debería, con que tenga un futuro será suficiente para él.

Ve que Lola, Lucy y Luan están asustadas. No deberían, su vida estará llena de amor y brillo, no quiere que teman por él, ni por su futuro; suelta a su madre y se arrodilla para ver a Lola, le seca las lágrimas y le da un beso en la frente, al momento se levanta para abrazar a Lucy, su hermana menor directa. La primera niña con la que supo que tendría responsabilidades, con la que sintió por primera vez el honor de cuidar a alguien que amas.

─Lucy yo….

─Yo también te amo Lincoln. ─Llora Lucy mientras aprieta el abrazo de Lincoln.

─Quiero darte las gracias Lucy, tu no solo fuiste mi primera hermanita. También fuiste una gran amiga, contigo podía ser yo y sabía que me entenderías siempre. Estuviste dispuesta a ayudarme con las cosas más simples del mundo, buscar un monstruo marino, cazar fantasmas o solo jugar al detective conmigo. Por favor, jamás dejes esa comprensión, jamás te alejes de alguien solo por tener gustos diferentes, aprovecha cada aventura, cada invitación a divertirte porqué al menos para mí, estar contigo fue de lo mejor en mi niñez. ─Dice Lincoln tratando de no llorar, escuchándose a sí mismo se oye como un tipo melodramático pero no le importa.

─Te lo prometo Lincoln. ─Responde Lucy recordando esos momentos y sonriendo por ellos. Realmente esos fueron grandes recuerdos de su niñez.

Lincoln levanta la mirada para ver a Haiku, indicándole con su expresión que la cuide. Se alegra al ver que ella le asiente, prometiendo que ella estará bien a su lado.

Ahora voltea a Luan y Leni, ellas no pueden evitar llorar mientras ven a Lincoln. Se obliga a separarse de su hermanita y va hacia ellas.

─Quiero que sean fuertes, deben serlo. ─Pide Lincoln sonriéndoles.

─¿Por qué lo haces sonar cómo una despedida? ─Llora Luan caminando hacia Lincoln.

─Tu no deberías ir, esos hombres de allí son capaces de ir y solucionarlo todo. ─Dice Leni con tristeza.

─Leni. ─Lincoln pone su mano en el hombro de su hermana mayor. ─Ellos pueden, pero es algo que yo debo… quiero hacer. No podría dormir sabiendo que más gente murió y yo no pude estar con ellos.

─No lo entiendo. ─Responde Leni con la cabeza abajo.

─Leni, es cómo cuando ayudas a alguna de nuestras hermanas con algo. No tienes que hacerlo pero sabes que debes y quieres hacerlo, al final se siente bien ayudar a alguien. ─Explica Lincoln sonriéndole.

─Supongo que eso es parecido, pero no quiero que vayas. No puedo pasar otro día pensando que no volverás. ─Vuelve a responder la rubia sin parar de llorar.

─Leni, todas las noches pueden ser la última, yo me asegurare de que para ti esta no lo sea. ─Afirma Lincoln abrazando a Leni. Ve a Luan también y le pide que se una al abrazo. ─Luan, gracias por no rendirte y por favor jamás lo hagas.

─No lo hare, pero asegúrate de estar a mi lado, eso me hace más fuerte. ─Pide Luan tratando de no llorar.

─Siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre lo estuve. ─Confiesa Lincoln, besando la mejilla de Luan.

Finalmente separándose de sus hermanas, Lincoln ve a sus otras hermanas quienes están listas para ir a ayudarlo. Les sonríe, aunque se siente culpable por exponerlas así, incluso si vienen por su voluntad.

Ve que el resto de sus hermanas salen de la casa, Lana y Lisa están vestidas de heroínas, no reconoce el traje de Lisa pero frunce el ceño al notar que están vestidas así.

─No. ─Dice Lincoln acercándose a las dos, ve que Clare también sale en su traje de Robin. ─ ¡No! ─Grita Lincoln de nuevo.

─ ¡Ni en sus sueños jovencitas! ─Grita Rita también.

─Eso lo decidimos nosotras. ─Dice Lily saliendo de la casa.

Lincoln levanta la mirada y ve a Lily en su traje de heroína, pero también ve que hay algo rojo a su lado. Ve un brazo rojo en con un sensor táctil en este. La quijada del peli blanco cae al ver que su hermanita se ve completa otra vez, sonríe por eso pero al mismo tiempo teme por el rostro de su hermanita, el rostro de que no dara marcha atrás, ninguna de ellas lo hara.

─El día que papá murió, cuando vi a ese chico romperle la nariz a mi herma. Me enoje Lincoln, todo ese mes estuve enojada, golpeaba la pared y gritaba. Pero luego, cuando supe que podía atraparlo lo hice; hice que mis perros se lo comieran. ─Confiesa Lana sin llorar pero sus ojos rojizos indican que se está conteniendo. ─Lo oí gritar y llorar, pero lo único en lo que pensaba es que estaba enojada y cuando termine… me odie a mí misma. ─Sigue sin importarle el rostro de su familia por esa confesión. Sin importarle revelar ser una asesina ante su madre. ─Pero Luego, secuestraron a Luan y cuando vi a ese hombre encima de Lori, quitándole un ojo a mi hermana le puse un cuchillo en el cuello…. Y sentí que mi hermana estaba a salvo, me sentía bien por qué mi familia estaba a salvo. No quiero volver a enojarme Lincoln, quiero sentirme bien y eso significa que quiero ayudarlos. ─Afirma Lana sin retroceder.

─Y yo hare algo más que teclear letras en una pantalla. Usare el regalo de Martin Stein para ayudarte. ─Dice Lisa con el puño cerrado.

─Yo no pienso dejar que mi maestro vaya solo. Debo apoyarlo. ─Afirma Clare con seguridad en su voz.

Ra´s al Ghul ve esa voluntad en sus hermanas, eso explica por qué su hermano sobrevivió a todos esos años, viene de una familia fuerte.

Leonard ve a Linka, quien está. Con su simple rostro le pide que cuide a esas chicas y ella le asiente. Ellas estarán bien.

Lincoln ve a Lana, en su mirada ve que no va a retroceder. No quiere dejarlas ir, debe cuidarlas, es su hermano mayor y siempre fue su obligación cuidarla; siempre lo será, no importa donde este ni cuando sea, el necesita saber que estarán bien.

Rita se opone a que ellas vayan, incluso con la niña que no es su hija. Apenas es una pequeña, el mundo todavía debe ser inocente para ella, para todas. No le importa la confesión que Lana acaba de hacerle, no quiere descuidarlas.

─No va a pasar. ─Afirma Rita poniéndose frente a ellas.

─Mamá, no nos vas a detener. ─Dice Lily dando un paso al frente. ─Lo siento, pero esto va pasar con nosotras allí.

─ ¡No! Ahora sube a tu cuarto y…. ─Se calla al ver que Lily levanto su brazo hacia ella y escucho un siseo apenas audible.

─Lo lamento mamá, pero no puedes detenernos. Pero podrás castigarme mañana. ─Dice Lily tratando de aligerar lo que hizo con una pequeña broma. Aun así una llora un poco.

─Jovencita acaso tu… ─Rita se desmaya, dejando su cuerpo inconsciente en el suelo.

─ ¡Lily! ─Grita Lincoln a manera de regaño.

─ ¡Solo la cede! ─Responde Lily también levantando la voz.

─Vaya cedo a su propia madre. La niña es ruda. ─Afirma Leonard francamente impresionado.

─Debe serlo, yo la críe. ─Añada Ra´s al Ghul con orgullo en su mirada.

─Yo me quedare a cuidarlas padre, jamás sabes cuando alguien aprovechara la falta de defensas en un hogar. ─Dice Nyssa levantando a la inconsciente mujer. Su padre le asiente. ─Esta mujer es pesada.

─No hables así de mamá. ─Dicen todos los Loud al mismo tiempo.

….

En las instalaciones de industrias Merlyn, Morgan ve desde la azotea junto a sus socios.

─Varios hombres desesperados por dinero y drogas han acepta la proposición de ser soldados mirakuro. Tenemos vacantes llenas y el proyecto se estima que pasara en la madrugada. ─Dice Lex viendo la ciudad.

─Ahora, nos iríamos lejos pero necesitamos tener una cuartada. Afortunadamente Merlyn siempre se aseguraba que sus edificios soporten todo, una lástima que no está con nosotros. ─Añade Damien legítimamente decepcionado.

─Bien Morgan, esta noche será su noche. Asegúrese de que las estrellas brillen para usted. ─Termina Tobías dándole unas palmadas.

─Esta será una noche de lágrimas, sufrimiento y dolor. Básicamente como venirte antes el día de tu luna de miel. ─Bromea Morgan mientras ve la ciudad, lo que será su ciudad.

Pronto, las cosas se pondrán agitadas y él lo disfrutara.

…

Mientras van en camino a Great Lake City, Lincoln, Lily y Lana tienen conversaciones consigo mismos. Pensando en quienes son.

─Mi nombre es Lana Loud. Hace casi siete años perdí a mi hermano y hermana en un crucero, mi familia se destrozó, pero la esperanza resurgió cuando ambos volvieron a nuestras vidas, pero habían cambiado, se habían convertido en algo más, en héroes que velan por Royal Wood y su familia; yo decidí que quería esa vida para apoyarlos, para no separarme de mi hermano mayor ya que el tiempo que perdí jamás lo recuperare, al perder a mi padre vi que esta vida era peligrosa… Pero eso no me desanimo, en cambio me hizo querer seguir adelante para no volver a sentir ese dolor. Decidí convertirme en alguien más, en flecha azul. ─Dice Lana a manera de monologo interno.

─Mi nombre es Lily Loud. Por toda mi vida lo único que eh conocido es que mi hermano siempre ha estado conmigo, hemos sido él y yo contra el mundo. Nos volvimos miembros de la liga de asesinos, nos convertimos en bratva y volvimos a mi lugar de nacimiento para limpiar la ciudad, asegurar una vida buena para la familia que nunca tuve. Perdí mi brazo, pero mi voluntad por cuidar a mi hermano jamás desaparecieron, solo crecieron; incluso a mi joven edad sé que el mundo me golpeara duro, pero yo devolveré esos golpes con más fuerza, porque yo ya no soy una niña, yo soy algo más… Soy el destello Lila. ─Se convence Lily mientras admira la carretera y sonríe.

En su mente Lincoln solo piensa en quien es, lo que ha hecho y lo que tendrá que hacer.

─Eh tenido varios nombres en mi vida, apodos más que ninguno. Copo de nieve, Yukishiro, Linky. Pero mi nombre es Lincoln Loud. Hace casi siete años me perdí, quizá no solo de manera literal, sino que también deje de ser un niño, aprendí la crueldad del mundo a una edad que nadie debería, me hubiera rendido de no ser porqué aún tenía algo a que aferrarme, una razón por la cual volver. Por mi culpa muchas personas han perdido todo, yo eh perdido mucho por mi culpa también, pero cuando volví a mi ciudad, cuando vi a mi familia luchando para sobrevivir, estando en riesgo de manera constante, sabía que tenía que hacer algo. No me convertí en un vigilante para ser un héroe, de ser así no hubiera hecho un trato con un magnate criminal, de querer ser un héroe esas flechas no apuntarían a la cabeza de la gente. Yo no soy un héroe, tampoco es que quiera serlo, yo solo soy una persona que ama a su familia, que tiene esperanza de que quienes aman tengan un futuro. Pero ya no quiero actuar solo por ellas, aún las protegeré pero ahora estoy consciente de que debo velar por todas las familias de Great Lake y Royal Woods, debo ser quien inspire temor en todos aquellos que adoran el mal, demostrarles que de mi arco no escaparan….Yo debo ser flecha blanca.

…

Notas.

1: Lamento mucho la tardanza por esta actualización. Con proyectos personales como mi libro propio y mi caricatura, no eh tenido el tiempo para actualizar. Pero estamos a un paso de terminar, y espero que lo adoren. (Y le den Review, ese es mi alimento ;´v)

2: Cualquier duda que tengan será contestada si así lo desean.

3: Pronto habrá un anuncio, algo que será… Superior. Pero enserio espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia, y el final será lo mejor. Ojala lo disfruten.


	27. Le has fallado a esta ciudad

FINAL. LE HAS FALLADO A ESTA CIUDAD

─Y me gustó la parte cuando el anciano sabio llora, mientras lucha con su dolor. Realmente fue conmovedora. ─Dice Lily mientras con ambos brazos levantados anima la televisión.

─Me alegra tanto que veas estas películas conmigo. Las demás chicas no las aprecian. ─Responde Lincoln, mientras rasca la cabeza de su hermanita.

Ella ríe mientras abraza a su hermano, ambos vuelven a ver la pantalla mientras cambian de canal.

Lincoln se pone a apreciar su casa, la siente tan vacía considerando que varias de sus hermanas ya se han ido a la universidad. Solo Leni sigue allí porqué decidio dedicarse a la vida hogareña y ahora esta con su madre aprendiendo de ese estilo de vida. Las extraña, no recuerda última vez que sintió la casa llena.

─Lincoln, espero que estés estudiando para tu examen de ingreso. ─Advierte su padre sorprendiendo al adolescente.

─Bueno papá, es muy curioso que lo menciones porque la televisión está llena de información y…

─Déjalo así Lincoln, pero si no apruebas atenderás mesas todo el semestre. ─Vuelve a advertir el hombre, mostrándose severo.

─Sí papá. ─Responde Lincoln resignado.

Su padre solo asiente y se va a la cocina, mientras que Lincoln solo niega con la cabeza. Rodea su brazo a Lily y siguen mirando televisión, mientras huele un pastel recién horneado.

Leni se sienta a su lado, mientras empieza a alimentar a su hermano.

─Ya no te presiones Linky, papá dice esa tonta amenaza todos los años. Es decir me la ha dicho a mí todos los años y aún me mantengo firme. ─Dice Leni abrazando a su hermano.

Lincoln sonríe mientras se acomoda al cálido abrazo de su hermana y sigue viendo televisión.

─Hoy en su programa, un niño araña contra su hermana pulpo, ¿Peleo contra mi hija del futuro? Todo esto y más en ¿Y si hubiera? Con su presentador Rip Hunter. ─Anuncia el hombre en voz alta mientras los créditos de apertura inician.

Lincoln ríe al escuchar eso, ¿Qué tipo de locuras pueden llegar a pasar en esta vida? Esa no es una vida que le gustaría tener, aunque recuerda un sueño con algo similar, pero no lo piensa mucho. Decide solo quedarse en ese sofá disfrutando la televisión.

De repente todo se pone oscuro, ahora es él y su sofá frente a la pantalla mientras el programa sigue. No están ni Lily, ni Leni pero si hay alguien más, su yo de pelo negro.

─¿Es hermoso no es así? ─Pregunta ese tipo ajustando su bufanda roja.

─ ¿Por qué estás aquí? No quiero que estés aquí. ─Dice Lincoln molesto.

─Ese es el problema, yo siempre estoy aquí. ─Responde ese Lincoln riéndose.

─No…. No puedes estar aquí, se supone que este es el mundo que….

─El mundo que te gustaría, ¿No es así? ─Interrumpe Rip desde la pantalla.

Ambos Lincoln voltean y ven al presentador quien tiene un rostro serio, detrás de él hay diapositivas con los mejores logros de flecha blanca y sus compañeros.

─La vida qué tienes, la que debes vivir. No es esta, es la que está detrás de mí. ─Dice Rip apartándose para mostrarle una gran fotografía de él junto a su hermana amputada.

Ambos se ven felices, lo están. Fue el día que se reencontraron, el día en el que su abrazo se sintió cómo la mejor eternidad de todas y se dijo a sí mismo que nada lo separaría de su her… de su hija.

─¿Y quieres dejar eso atrás? ¿Por está basura? Esto no es real Lincoln, sabes que no lo es. ─Afirma el Lincoln de cabello negro. ─Ahora reacciona.

…

Lincoln abre los ojos, se encuentra frente a una casa que no es la suya. Es la de su única amiga, la de la única persona que le queda fuera de su familia, la que queda de su niñez.

Debe admitir que es tonto hacerlo, pero siempre quiso hacerlo aunque sea una vez. También sabe que van con el tiempo contado, pero no quiere pensar en que no lo hizo aunque sea en esta simple ocasión, será rápido, será quizá el último momento en el que la pueda ver.

Ni siquiera se conocen del todo bien, pero desde que hablo con ella en la parada de autobús, tuvo ese deseo. Así que toca la puerta, esperando a que sea ella.

Al abrir, Stella ve que se trata de Lincoln; debe agradecer que su padre se encuentra de viaje o estaría en serios problemas. Le parece curioso el traje que está usando Lincoln y el hecho de que hay una caravana esperándolo atrás, pero más que nada el traje de Lincoln, se ve como un ninja, esa capucha y arco…. ¿Es flecha blanca?

─¿Lincoln? ─Pregunta Stella alzando la voz.

─Stella, tengo el tiempo muy contado y la verdad no sé si volveremos a vernos pero lo que sí sé es que desde que te conocí siempre quise hacer algo. ─Confiesa Lincoln sonrojado.

─¿Eres flecha blanca? ─Cuestiona Stella con una mezcla de incredulidad y admiración.

─Sí soy Flecha blanca, mira Stella desde que te vi en esa parada de autobús he querido hacer esto y de antemano me disculpo si lo hago mal, pero no quisiera irme sin haberlo hecho al menos una vez. ─Prosigue el joven algo apenado que ella solo se concentre en ese detalle.

─Si pero eres el tipo que mato a ese psicólogo pederasta. ─Dice Stella con una sonrisa.

─Sí, creo que con ese fue cosa personal…

Escucha la bocina de sus compañeros, entiende que tienen prisa pero esto es algo que requiere tiempo y sutileza, debe tener tacto con ella.

─ ¡Por el amor del cielo! ─Grita Lily. ─ ¡Lincoln hay una ciudad que nos necesita!

Antes de que Lincoln les conteste, siente que Stella lo toma para verlo a los ojos. Ella es quien toma la iniciativa y une sus labios con los de él, de repente el sueño de Lincoln se cumple ya que a pesar de haber querido a Jordan siempre quiso saber cómo se sentían los labios de Stella.

Le sorprende que sea buena usando la lengua, además que sea tan atrevida. Pero el no pierde el tiempo y la toma de la cintura para que estén más juntos, para gozarlo un poco más.

Stella debe admitir que también tuvo la curiosidad de saber cómo besaba Lincoln, no creyó que fuera así de bueno. Además bien lo dijo él, quizá no vuelvan a verse.

Los demás desde sus vehículos ven eso, sus hermanas mayores se sienten incomodas al ver que tan enserio se lo está tomando Lincoln. No quieren ver pero sienten tanta curiosidad. Lori le tapa los ojos a Clare quien también mira eso con curiosidad, aún es joven para pensar en esas cosas.

Lily solo levanta el pulgar en señal de aprobación, sintiéndose feliz por su hermano, merece tener a alguien que lo haga feliz, aunque para eso está ella también.

─¿No van a hacerlo enfrente de nosotros verdad? ─Pregunta Leonard aun observando.

─Dales este momento, acaba de perder a su novia. ─Responde Lana seriamente aunque en su tono hay cierta molestia que llama la atención de sus hermanas.

En su mente, Stella solo puede decirse ´´Estoy besando a flecha blanca´´. Es algo que nadie podrá creerle jamás, pero se alegra de poder besarlo.

…

En la carretera Lincoln sonríe a la ventana sintiéndose orgulloso de haber logrado uno de sus deseos de la infancia.

─Tu lengua tuvo la misma profundidad que tus flechas al clavarse. ─Bromea Lisa haciendo reír a su hermano mayor.

─Sí, tu nunca seas así de atrevida. ─Ordena Lincoln a su hermana.

─Mis necesidades biológicas hablaran por mí. ─Responde ella.

Lana y Lily se ríen por esa conversación mientras ven el camino.

El auto se detiene alertando a todos, Lily ya tiene su cuchillo listo para apuñalar a cualquier adversario que quiera hacerle daño. Escuchan el arma de Leonard disparándose y ya se alistan para la pelea.

─Descuiden, solo un retén idiota que se creía listo. Nada de qué preocuparse por qué los otros murieron a manos de ninjas. ─Explica Leonard volviendo a conducir.

…

La noche llega a la ciudad, Lincoln nota que detrás de ellos ya no hay nada, ni la caravana ni los miembros de la liga; supone que debieron tomar caminos separados para no ser tan obvios. De hecho se detienen a varios metros de la ciudad, los suficientes para no ser vistos por francotiradores.

Lo que más se cuestiona Lincoln es el como hicieron para ocultarse en plena carretera, pero eso ahora no es el momento para concentrarse en eso, al bajar del auto Leonard lo mantiene encendido e incluso quita el freno.

─ ¿Qué haces?

─Prepararles un regalo Linky. ─Responde Leonard mientras empieza a congelar el exterior del vehículo.

Lisa activa su traje y lanza una bola de fuego al interior del vehículo, para de inmediato cerrar la puerta y que Leonard lo congele. De un compartimento saca algo similar a un cohete y lo pone encima de la cajuela, lo prende y el auto empieza a moverse solo con el impulso del aparato.

Los cinco ven al vehículo alejarse hacia los interiores de la ciudad. Lincoln, Lily y Lana no entienden lo que acaban de presenciar.

─Créeme, el resultado será muy divertido. ─Asegura Leonard riéndose.

─Incluso prepare un robot espía para que lo grabe todo. ─Añade Lisa. ─Por cierto Lily y Lana, es hora. ─Anuncia y sus dos hermanas le asienten.

─¿Qué van a hacer? ─Pregunta Lincoln preocupándose por saber que tienen un plan del que no sabe.

─Les despejaremos el camino. ─Responde Lily cerrando el puño de su prótesis.

─Descuida Linc, yo me asegurare de que estén bien, la mayor siempre deberá cuidar a sus hermanitas. ─Afirma Lana con una sonrisa y seriedad en su voz.

Lincoln le sonríe al escuchar eso, se arrodilla y le da u abrazo. Se siente orgulloso de saber que Lana tiene el mismo sentido de responsabilidad que él, pero sabe que este no se despertó por una buena razón y eso es una pena.

─Necesitas darlo todo y más. ─Asegura Lincoln.

─Siempre. ─Responde ella.

─Y ustedes dos, no la dejen hacer todo el trabajo, cuídense entre ustedes. ─Ordena él.

Lisa asiente en silencio, mientras Lily pone la mirada en blanco y ríe. Lana se dirige a Lisa y deja que esta le rodee la cintura con su brazo, lo mismo hace Lily. Se escucha un sonido de carga y de la espalda de Lisa salen dos propulsores, salen disparadas al aire, dirigiéndose a la ciudad.

─ ¿A qué crees que se referían con despejar el camino? ─Pregunta Lincoln.

─A que probablemente hay tiradores listos para llenarnos de plomo, ahora vamos copo de nieve. No dejemos que las niñas hagan todo el trabajo. ─Ordena Leonard tomando camino.

…

En el edificio del generador sísmico, Ronald se encuentra sentado en silencio por culpa de una mordaza, mientras que Mick y Rose lo vigilan junto a otros guardias armados.

Recibieron órdenes de parte de sus superiores de vigilar el generador ya que Digger Harkness y Nightwing podrían volver a tratar de destruirlo o salvar a Ronald. Pero Mick lo ve cómo un castigo por fallar tanto, no solo los dejaron en un edificio en mal estado sino que cerca de una máquina que crea terremotos, es cómo si no se les hubiera ocurrido una mejor ejecución que ser aplastados.

─¿Has pensado alguna vez en retirarte? ─Pregunta Mick en voz baja.

─No realmente, me gusta esta vida. ─Responde Rose sin remordimiento.

─Vamos niña, tienes diecisiete años. Aún hay mucho tiempo, deberías salir con tus amigas, charlar sobre moda y chicos o alguna basura parecida. ¿Realmente no te gustaría eso niña? ─Cuestiona ahora preocupado.

─Nunca fui superficial Mick, nunca me dejaron serlo. Además no soy de chicos, simplemente no es lo mío.

─Bueno, pero aún tienes tiempo y aún puedes disfrutar de tu juventud. ─Afirma Mick tocándole el hombro.

─Sí, quizá lo tome en cuenta. ¿Tú por qué sigues con esto? ─Cuestiona Rose.

Realmente nunca se puso a pensar en la vida de sus compañeros, es tarde para preguntar sobre Elena y Khalil pero aún puede conocer a Mick. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué hacia lo que hacía? No solo saber que es un tipo gruñón que siempre está comiendo un sándwich.

─Bueno, quemas la casa de tus padres, pasas diez años en prisión y de repente nadie confía en ti. En su defensa, lo hice a propósito; quería ver a esos bastardos arder. ─Responde Mick también mostrando que no tiene remordimientos.

─Padres imbéciles, sí yo sé de eso. ─Bromea Rose haciendo reír a Mick.

─En fin, tuve un compañero en ciudad central por unos cuantos años y después la vida me trajo aquí. ─Termina Mick sin nada más que decir.

Eso fue decepcionante para Rose, quería intimar un poco más con él, en especial porqué quizá este sea su ultimo día en la tierra. Pero aprecia que al menos tengan una conversación sincera.

…

Con una flecha cargada, Licnoln inspecciona cada ventana, cada techo y esquina para buscar potenciales agresores. Leonard se le adelanta unos cuantos centímetros para que así los dos estén pendientes de ataques próximos.

Lo único que ven es uno que otro auto pasar a la distancia y un vagabundo con un carrito de supermercado, no hay nadie a sus alrededores pero siente que algo anda mal.

─Snart, ¿También tienes ese sentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar? ─Cuestiona Lincoln en voz baja.

─Siempre, en especial cuando la noche se siente tan tranquila cómo esta. ─Responde él.

Lincoln asiente, pero para no cansarse baja su brazo aún con la flecha en el arco. Es en ese momento cuando escuchan un ruido de alguien esforzándose, voltean y ven al vagabundo arrojar su carrito hacia ellos.

Ambos esquivan el carrito, Lincoln rueda una vez en el suelo y al posicionarse dispara su flecha al hombro del sujeto pero este ni se inmuta. Ajusta la visión de su visor y se da cuenta que los ojos del tipo tienen un tono fuerte de rosa, significa que esta drogado con mirakuro.

Vuelve a cargar otra flecha apuntando esta vez a la cabeza, pero antes de lanzarla Leonard dispara su arma de hielo, impulsando al sujeto a una pared y congelando partes de su cuerpo.

Escuchan como autos frenan y aceleran simultáneamente, se dan cuenta que están rodeados por varios soldados de Morgan. Lincoln ajusta la modalidad de su flecha para que suelte un cable y se impulse al edificio pero es detenido por los sonidos de armas cargándose.

Atrás de ellos varias personas armadas les apuntan, Leonard baja se arma en señal de rendición pero sonríe al escuchar a la distancia un motor.

─Flecha blanca, tu amigo sobrevivirá si te rindes y vienes con nosotros. ─Afirma una mujer con un megáfono.

Al voltear, Lincoln ve que algunos de los presentes se encuentran en sus capacidades físicas, mientras que otros están conteniendo los impulsos que el mirakuro les provoca.

Todos escuchan como un motor acelera, voltean para ver que lo ocasiona pero Leonard aprovecha eso para tomar a Lincoln y resguardarse en el callejón.

El auto cubierto en hielo atropella a esa mujer y se detiene justo en medio de todos, los tipos ven a través del cristalino hielo que hay fuego dentro de él.

─Que buena sincronización. ─Bromea Leonard.

El auto explota, haciendo que trozos de hielo y metal atraviesen a esos sujetos, provocando la muerte de los que se encontraban más cerca del vehículo.

Leonard y Lincoln salen del callejón para la escena, se encuentran con hombres y mujeres cuyos cuerpos tienen contusiones provocadas por los trozos de hielo golpeándolos a gran velocidad y otros tipos cuyos cuerpos se queman por las llamas. Hay algunos atravesados por el metal del carro y uno sufrió las tres al mismo tiempo.

─Bueno, eso fue genial. ─Dice Leonard sin levantar la voz.

Escuchan un quejido, apuntan sus armas hacia uno de los afectados. Si no está inconsciente es por el mirakuro en sus venas, el cual le provee la suficiente energía y adrenalina para levantarse, a pesar de eso sigue teniendo la desventaja de que a un trozo de metal incrustado en su estómago.

─Qué asco. ─Comenta Lincoln.

─Bueno, lo sacare de su miseria. ─Leonard jala su gatillo y el rayo de hielo congela la cara del sujeto pero este aún camina.

─Déjamelo a mí. ─Lincoln dispara una flecha que se incrusta directo al corazón del tipo. Oprime un botón de su brazal y la flecha explota, dejándole un agujero en el pecho y viéndolo caer.

Los dos siguen su recorrido por la calles de Great Lake City, esperando más enemigos por derrotar.

….

En un techo, Lana aterriza sobre un franco tirador mientras que Lily apuñala en la pierna a uno y cuando se arrodilla le da un golpe con su prótesis, dejándolo inconsciente al instante.

Lisa dispara una bola de fuego a un sujeto que se le acerca y el impulso hace que caiga al vacío. Su primer homicidio directo, no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto, ni tiene tiempo para averiguarlo porque hay otros dos que se le acercan, uno de ellos recibe un cuchillo en el cuello y otro una flecha.

─No era necesario desperdiciar sus proyectiles. ─Dice Lisa a sus hermanas.

─Tampoco que te ensuciaras las manos y aun así lo hiciste. ─Responde Lily con una mirada fría.

──Aprecio que te preocupes por mi situación moral, pero considerando tu situación y nuestro estado familiar no creo que sea relevante por el momento. ─Afirma Lisa viendo a su alrededor, no le gusta la idea que su hermanita la esté regañando.

─Lo siento. ─Responde Lily bajando la mirada.

─Descuida…. Y buen uso del cuchillo. ─Alaga la genio haciendo que su hermanita sonría.

…

En industrias Merlyn, Morgan recibe una llamada vía radio de Gavin. Escucha cómo los retenes fueron eliminados y no ubican aún a los responsables, solo pueden ver hielo y fuego.

─¿Quiere que los ubiquemos jefe? ─Pregunta la voz de Gavin a través de la radio.

─Se cauteloso, hazlo muy a la distancia. ¿A dónde crees que estén yendo? ─Cuestiona Morgan.

─Ambos sabemos la respuesta señor.

─Claro que la sé Gav, dejémoslos llegar y que se topen con nuestra sorpresa. ─Ordena Morgan colgando.

Al bajar la radio se dirige al traje que Damien le construyó, uno con bastantes frascos de mirakuro, los suficientes para que no sienta dolor y así no tener molestias al encargarse de sus asuntos pendientes.

Damien, Lex y Tobías observan eso, los últimos dos solo se retiran mientras que Damien se ríe por ver a su subordinado apunto de infectarse a sí mismo, espera que su cámara espía capte el resultado desde un buen ángulo.

…

En los callejones de Great Lake, siluetas saltan por los edificios apenas siendo visibles, mientras que hombres en traje visitan varios bares de mala muerte buscando información o pistas. Excepto un hombre que sigue a otras personas a la distancia.

Pero estas tres hermanas no, ellas junto a la pequeña que Lincoln adopto se escabullen en uno de los peores barrios de la ciudad, donde incluso a la luz del día uno debe estar atento a lo que sea.

Un bumerang aterriza sobre un hombre caminando, este se queja pero no lo procesa al recibir un golpe con un bastón en la nuca. Cae al suelo quejándose, tratando de arrastrarse para huir. Siente un pie en su espalda y como hace fuerza para que se encuentre contra el piso.

─Hola Dean. ¿Te toco turno nocturno?

Dean escucha esa voz y trata de escapar pero el forcejeo es inútil ya que Lori deja caer sus rodillas sobre su espalda. Cerca de su cara hay vidrios rotos y guijarros, algunos de hecho incrustándose en sus mejillas.

─¿Por qué no fuiste invitado al día de su plan Dean? ¿O es qué tienes que resguardar algo cerca de aquí? ─Pregunta esa voz mientras se escucha como carga una pistola.

─ ¡Lori por favor! Yo trate de ayudarla te lo juro. ─Llora el hombre sintiendo el cañón en su nuca.

Lori gruñe y entierra más el bumerang en el hombro de Dean, haciendo que se queje por eso. Las tres presentes retroceden unos pasos al ver cómo el rostro de Lori no cambia al hacerle daño.

─ ¿Crees que te tendré compasión Dean? ¿A ti y a los demás? ¡Me quitaron a mi padre! ─Lori grita mientras le saca el arma de inmediato, haciendo que le duela aún peor.

─ ¡Por favor Lori! ¡Huye! ─Suplica Dean llorando.

Lori arquea una ceja al escuchar eso. ¿No suplicó por su vida? Eso no tiene sentido.

─Oye Lori. ─Susurra Luna llamando la atención de su hermana.

Las cuatro escuchan quejidos en los callejones y ruidos de destrozos. Lori ajusta el lente rojo que Lisa le dio para remplazar su ojo, la señal infra roja y nota señales de calor que se salen de lo común, lo devuelve a la normalidad sabiendo que significa y no es bueno.

De los callejones salen ocho hombres infectados de mirakuro, empezando a rodear a Lori y las chicas. Ella saca una segunda pistola y les apunta, aún con buena puntería no será capaz de darle a todos en la cabeza antes de que las alcancen. Pero no se preocupa por ella ni por Lynn ni por Luna, es Clare la que le asusta, no cree que pueda con eso.

Se escuchan disparos a la distancia, son Anatoly y otro miembro de la bratva generando una distracción. Lori agradece eso y empieza a jalar sus gatillos, todos apuntando a la cabeza, tres caen pero lo otros cinco esquivan los disparos y corren hacia ellas.

Lynn se adelanta y lanza un bumerang dándole en el cuello a uno, pero no ve que caiga o retroceda a pesar de que empieza a perder sangre. Al tenerlo demasiado cerca ella, lo engaña para que se vaya de largo y tropiece, haciendo un esquive perfecto. Ella escucha a otro acercársele y lanza una patada giratoria, dándole directamente en la quijada, pero otra vez no parece retroceder.

─ ¡Lynn, al suelo y rueda! ─Grita Luna.

Lynn hace caso y empieza a rodar antes de ser alcanzada, escucha el grito sónico de Luna y al voltear ve como se alejan los dos soldados mirakuro. Pero esa distracción hace que otro se le acerque, antes de recibir un golpe el bastón de Clare golpea al tipo en la frente haciéndolo quejarse. La niña corriendo, usa el cuerpo de Lynn para impulsarse y salta hacia el soldado, golpeándolo con ambos pies en la quijada.

El soldado con poco dolor toma a Clare de la capa y la estampa contra el suelo, fracturándole la nariz y haciéndola llorar. Al volver a levantarla, se dispone a repetir el proceso pero no lo logra, siente el filo del bumerang encajarse en su tráquea. Aún sin sentir dolor voltea a quien le hizo eso y ve que es la chica de perlo castaño.

─Nadie hace llorar a mi familia, perra. ─Dice ella rasgando el cuello del sujeto con su bumerang y haciendo que retroceda mientras que se ahoga en su propia sangre.

Lynn sabe que no se necesita sentir dolor para recibirlo, aun si no le molesta que su cuello sea rasgado eso no significa que pueda vivir con eso.

Luna por su parte está ayudando a Lori con los otros cinco soldados, desearía haber tomado al menos un cuchillo porque estos sujetos son rápidos y ella solo puede atacar a distancia con su bozal.

Uno de ellos la toma de los hombros y la estampa contra la pared. Antes de querer hacer eso de nuevo recibe un disparo en la oreja por parte de Lori.

Esa distracción le cuesta a la rubia porque recibe un puñetazo directo en el estómago, haciéndola escupir sangre y arrodillarse. Tira su arma mientras gime de dolor.

Luna quiere hacer algo pero si grita su hermana sería afectada por el ataque al estar en su trayectoria. Además de que los otros tres se le acercan.

El soldado levanta ambos brazos, preparando un puñetazo doble directo a la espalda de Lori y dejarla parapléjica. Antes de lograrlo un bumerang golpea su cara, distrayéndolo por una corta fracción de segundo, la cual Lori aprovecha para tomar su arma del piso y volarle la quijada, por el ángulo del proyectil este debió llegar a su cerebro.

Luna grita, alejando a uno de esos soldados. Ve que Anatoly llega a otro de esos soldados.

─Sostén esto por favor. ─Pide Anatoly dándole algo a la mano y corriendo.

Ese soldado se confunde y ve lo que le dio, una granada sin seguro. La explosión ocurre tan cerca de ambos soldados que al explotar los pedazos de metralla los matan.

Anatoly acomodándose su traje, saca una pistola y le dispara en el ojo al soldado que Luna alejo. Lori hace lo mismo a los otros dos restantes. Dejando una calle llena de muertos.

Lori ve que Dean ya no está, debió haber escapado. Decide irse lo más rápido posible, los balazos debieron alertar a los vecinos o policía.

─¿Las llevo? ─Ofrece Anatoly quitándole el seguro a su auto.

Dean se encuentra escondido tras un basurero, le manda mensaje a Gavin indicándole que Lori se encuentra allí. Agradece que su herida solo sea superficial, nada que unas buenas suturas no puedan arreglar.

Dentro del auto todas estan calladas, lo que acaban de hacer es algo totalmente diferente a su vida cotidiana, bueno quizá no en el caso de Lori.

Lynn se pregunta si Lincoln sentirá la misma adrenalina que ella siente esta noche, es tan emocionante y es la primera vez en mucho tiempo qué siente que algo en su vida es un desafío verdadero.

Luna por su parte no se siente bien, si bien sabe que no mato a nadie directamente si fue participe en eso, no se imagina el peso que su hermano debe cargar todos los días, incluso si es por ellas y ella sabe que salvo a sus hermanas, aún no se siente correcto para ella a pesar de poder entender por qué lo hace.

Clare que se su bastón tiene unas gotas de sangre, desde ese día en el bar donde peleo contra esos sujetos, no ha podido dejar de sentirse insegura. Se siente tan difícil pensar que esto es algo diario para Lincoln, pero él le dio otra familia y le debe ayudar, solo espera que se vuelva más fácil con el tiempo.

─Pudiste acabarlo rápido. ─Dice Anatoly.

Lori sabe que está hablando con ella y tiene razón, pero no quiso. No para disfrutarlo sino por qué no quería matarlo a él.

─Bien, pero ahora deberemos ser más precavidos, ya los alertamos. ─Anuncia Anatoly acelerando.

…

Lincoln y Leonard se escabullen, ocultos en otro callejón de la ciudad ven patrullas pasar. Los policías ya se encuentran alertados, pero están yendo a la dirección incorrecta.

─Nunca buscan en perímetros de más de cuatro cuadras, estaremos a salvo si nos mantenemos en el callejón al menos una media hora. ─Dice Leonard.

─ ¿Por qué media hora?

─Porqué los helicópteros tienden a circular esa cantidad de tiempo.

─Leonard no tenemos esa cantidad de tiempo, ya estamos en el auge de la madrugada. ─Reclama Lincoln.

─Bien, si quieres tener cerdos sobre ti y perder el tiempo huyendo de ellos no te detendré. ─Bromea Leonard.

Lincoln gruñe por esa actitud, pero debe admitir que tiene razón. Para poder avanzar a la ubicación del generador sísmico.

Los dos escuchan un ruido atrás, cómo si algo muy pesado hubiera caído. Voltean al mismo segundo que apuntan sus armas hacia esa dirección. Ven que es Lisa junto a Lily y Lana, ambas sostenidas en los hombros de ella.

Lincoln baja su arco y sonríe, se les acerca para poder abrazarlas pero Lisa lo detiene.

─El pecho este traje está bastante caliente Lincoln, dale diez segundos para que el sistema de enfriamiento lo estabilice. Es un sistema bastante imperfecto que debo mejorar al terminar con esto. ─Explica Lisa oprimiendo un botón de su brazal.

─Bueno, aún puedo abrazarlas a ustedes. ─Dice Lincoln acercándose a Lana y Lily. Causando el rubor de ambas.

Los cinco escuchan el sonido de un helicóptero sobre volar la zona, alejándose de ellos. Se escuchan las sirenas policiacas también irse a otra dirección.

─Eso es nuevo. ─Comenta Leonard rascándose la cabeza.

─Cree una secuencia de denuncias sobre tiroteos y violencia en los límites de la ciudad. Se tardaran unas horas en descubrir el engaño, pero mientras tanto tenemos el camino libre. ─Anuncia Lisa activando su propulsor. ─Recomiendo ir por los techos, seremos menos visibles de esa manera.

─Pero hay helicópteros. ─Contradice el peli blanco.

─Sí, están desviándose así que no nos prestaran atención. ─Responde Lisa molesta por qué no le hacen caso a su idea.

─Bueno, confiare en ti Lisa. ─Dice Lincoln revolviéndole el cabello.

Lincoln y Lana cargan una flecha, Lily levanta su brazo protésico, Leonard apunta su arma hacia arriba y Lisa prepara los propulsores de su espalda. Todos a excepción de Lisa disparan cables que los impulsan hacia el techo. Lisa por su parte usa los propulsores de su traje.

…

─Estamos cerca de la posición Lincoln. Según los planos que conseguiste la otra noche, debemos estar a unas cuatro cuadras así que mantente alerta. ─Dice Lori a través de su teléfono. ─De acuerdo, te amo Lincoln.

─¿Qué tan cerca está el copo de nieve? ─Pregunta Anatoly.

─Demasiado cerca, dijo que nos puede ver desde su ángulo. ─Responde Lori.

─Bien. Krogar, llama a los demás y diles la dirección. ─Ordena Anatoly a su compañero de la bratva.

─Por cierto. ¿No trajeron a tigre? ─Cuestiona Lynn apenas percatándose de que tenían un enorme felino con ellos.

─ ¿Ezekiel? Sí, debe estar rondando por aquí. Tiende a hacer lo que se le da la gana. ─Explica Anatoly riendo, ya se imagina los sustos que debió causar por toda la ciudad.

…

Lincoln se detiene en una de las azoteas, piensa en lo fácil que todo ha sido demasiado fácil. Los soldados mirakuro, pocos tiradores en los límites de la ciudad y policías atendiendo falsas alarmas, todo es demasiado conveniente.

─¿Lincoln? ─Pregunta Lily pero esta vez su hermano no le responde o pone atención. ─¿Qué ocurre?

─El auto. ¿Cómo llego a nuestra ubicación si se condujo antes? ─Interroga Lincoln volteando a Lisa.

─Fácil, un sistema de re direccionamiento. ─Responde Lisa. ─Eso y porqué los vi vía drones cuya cámara está conectada a mi visor. ¿Por qué?

─Necesito que me hagas un favor. ─Dice Lincoln oprimiendo opciones en su brazal.

Las chicas y Leonard arquean una ceja mientras ven cómo Lincoln ve a la distancia, en específico un edificio con luz de neón blanca iluminando la zona.

─Además, adviértele a Lori que en la ubicación estarán armados hasta los dientes.

…

En la entrada principal de industrias Merlyn, dos guardias escuchan el sonido de una capa siendo golpeada por el viento. Uno de ellos ve arriba y la silueta de un murciélago se asoma dejándolo petrificado por pensar que se trata del caballero de la noche.

La silueta aterriza en medio de ambos, antes de que puedan jalar sus gatillos dos cuchillos se entierran en sus pechos. Uno de ellos se logra mantener consiente mientras se arrastra por su vida.

La silueta se levanta y camina al sujeto, quien con lágrimas le suplica que lo deje ir. La luna ilumina esa silueta revelando a Ra´s al Ghul, quien sin otra expresión más que una de indiferencia le saca el cuchillo.

─Yukishiro hijo mío, te facilitare está cruzada. ─Dice al aire mientras entra al edificio.

…

Esperando en un callejón Lincoln se encuentra viendo las calles de la ciudad, un edificio en específico y una planta en especial, sus ventanas aún están prendidas, su habitación aún tiene a alguien adentro.

─Lamento no haberlas podido salvar. ─Susurra Lincoln viendo esa habitación, cómo su alguien pudiera escucharlo.

Se sienta un segundo a reflexionar sobre lo que ha pasado desde que llegó a Lian Yu hasta donde está ahora. Las primeras imágenes que se le vienen a la mente son salpicaduras carmesí, acompañadas de gritos y lágrimas.

En su mente la visión de un granjero pelirrojo se genera, teniendo que hacer que su hija de once años are el campo a su lado, el trabajo que le debería pertenecer a un muchacho de su edad, a un chico de granja cómo lo era su amigo Liam.

Al mover su cabeza ve algunos edificios en mal estado, similares a los de la zona en los que su amigo Zack vivía, recuerda que no era la persona más adinerada de todas y al visitar su casa en varías ocasiones veía que tenían que comer sobras de días anteriores. Se pregunta si su familia se sentirá aliviada por tener una boca menos a la cual alimentas, es horrible pensar eso pero es una pregunta legítima.

Su amigo Rusty, él tenía un hermanito, debe tener la edad que Lucy tiene ahora. ¿Cómo lo estará tomando? Él estuvo muy asustado en esa isla, un pensamiento recurrente era el querer llegar al cuarto de Lori para dormir con ella, sentirse seguro en sus brazos por qué no le importaba ya no ser un niño, aún necesitaba a su hermana mayor y hasta el día de hoy aún la necesita.

Por último piensa en Jordan, siente que lo que tuvo con ella fue real pero también sabe que fue efímero. Posiblemente no lo amo por quien era, sino porqué la salvo. ¿Es posible que él la haya amado por lástima? Vio a una chica vulnerable y pensó que necesitaba ser amada, así como el necesitó ser amado en Lian Yu. Pero siente que fue algo real, incluso si fue debido a la vulnerabilidad emocional de ambos.

Toma su celular y marca a un número, incluso si ya la vio en la mañana, aún quiere saber algo de ella.

─¿Lincoln? ¿Estás bien? ─Pregunta la voz de Stella a través de la bocina. Por su tono parece que no podía dormir.

─¿Puedo contarte algo? Por favor. ─Pide el peliblanco.

─Emm…. Claro.

─Sonare cómo un loco pero es algo que debo desahogar. ─Confiesa Lincoln ruborizándose. ─La primera vez que te conocí, había vivido una mañana alocada. Quería impresionar a la nueva niña.

Sin darse cuenta, Lily se posiciona detrás de él.

─Pensé que si me ponía una chaqueta de cuero, lentes oscuros y hablaba con estilo rebelde te sorprendería.

Escucha la risa de Stella a través de la bocina, se ríe también.

─Mis hermanas me intentaron decir algo pero no las escuche, escapé de mi casa pero antes de llegar más lejos me golpee con una rama y tuve esté raro sueño donde yo era un conejo en la misma situación.

─Estoy seguro de que te veías adorable. ─Bromea Stella haciendo reír a Lincoln.

─Sí. Luego de eso apareció tu versión en conejo y… lo arruine por completo. Intente usar ese estilo y quede cómo un tonto. ─Cuenta Lincoln mientras se da cuenta que en retrospectiva, él era un niño bastante paranoico. ─Allí les suplique a mis hermanas que me cambien, que me digan que hacer y ellas….

─Te dijeron que seas tú mismo. ─Adivina Stella.

─Y gracias a eso pude ser tu amigo, es algo que siempre les agradeceré. ─Asegura Lincoln con alegría en su voz.

─Es una linda historia Lincoln. ─Dice ella.

─Gracias. No sé por qué te la quise contar, simplemente creí que…. No tengo idea.

─Si te sirve de algo, siempre me gustó la manera en la que superabas cualquier obstáculo o al menos lo intentabas. Esa vez cuando sacrificaste un show de magia para ir con Clyde y Zack a algo que a ellos les gustaba, cuando intentaste no ser repetitivo, cómo alcanzabas el autobús cuando lo perdías. Era lindo.

A Lincoln le alegra ver que al menos dejó una imagen positiva en Stella, ojalá haya podido dejarla en otros pero sabe que no es así.

─Gracias por ser mi amiga Stella, esperó que tengas una buena vida. ─Dice Lincoln con calma.

─Sería mejor si te quedaras aquí. ─Responde Stella suspirando.

─Quizá, pero si no debo decirte que llego un punto en el que te quise cómo algo más que una amiga, ojala se hubiera dado la oportunidad. ─Es lo último que dice Lincoln antes de colgar. Logra escuchar un ´´ojala´´ de parte de ella también.

Ve cómo su motocicleta se estaciona frente a él, da unos pasos adelante y sonríe.

─Sostente bien si quieres venir conmigo Lily. Lisa, Lana…─Lincoln voltea y les sonríe. ─Les encargo el generador sísmico.

Lisa y Lana asienten, sabiendo que si quieren triunfar en su misión deben de destruir ese aparato. Lana se ruboriza por la confianza que Lincoln le tiene, le promete que no lo defraudara; Lisa arquea una ceja al notar ese rubor.

Lincoln levanta la mirada y ve a Leonard, este asiente sabiendo lo que quiere expresarle, no necesita ser un genio para saber el deseo de Lincoln.

Los dos hermanos se suben a la moto, Lincoln como conductor y Lily apoyada en su cintura. El mayor acelera en dirección a industrias Merlyn, listo para acabar con sus demonios de una vez por todas.

Mientras que Lana, Lisa y Leonard escuchan tras ellos un rugido. Leonard se alegra al escucharlo.

….

En el interior de industrias Merlyn, Ra´s al Ghul esquiva balas al mismo tiempo que tacleadas. Esos hombres y mujeres llenos de mirakuro serán físicamente superiores, pero su mente nublada los hace débiles.

Una mujer le lanza un puñetazo pero Ra´s al Ghul se agacha para esquivarlo y gira con su espada desenfundada, al dar la vuelta se levanta y gracias al ángulo de la espada decapita a su agresora.

Escucha el sonido de un alguien quitando un seguro, gira a la dirección donde se generó el sonido y lanza un cuchillo. El proyectil vuele en línea recta hacia el brazo de un hombre cuya mano tiene una granada.

El cuchillo se entierra en el brazo del tipo antes de que arroje la granada, esta cae al suelo mientras el hombre se arrodilla de dolor.

Ra´s al Ghul toma el cuerpo decapitado y lo usa como escudo, espera a que la granada explota lo cual sucede al pasar unos segundos. Siente que de hecho algunos trozos de metralla chochan con su escudo humano. Al moverlo nota que en efecto, el cuerpo tiene metralla encajada en su pecho.

Por la cámara de seguridad los hombres de negocios ven cómo Ra´s al Ghul acaba con los guardias de la recepción. Morgan se siente legítimamente impresionado por cómo un anciano se puede encargar de sus soldados solo.

Tobías prepara sus puños para encargarse de él, quizá sea un maestro ninja pero aún es un anciano en contra de él. Además tiene ropa especial para soportar sus cortes.

─Espere Tobías. ─Ordena Lex. ─Quizá nuestro opositor tenga un precio.

─En efecto, ese no es un opositor cualquiera y sí está aquí entonces podríamos salvarnos. ─Afirma Damien limpiándose el sudor.

─¿Y por qué lo dices? ─Cuestiona Morgan sin entender a su compañero.

─Porqué Ra´s al Ghul siempre tiene un objetivo. ─Responde Damien sonriendo.

….

Están demasiado cerca del generador, la única desventaja es que en esta parte de la ciudad los edificios abandonados abundan y sirven para ocultar personas. Para suerte de ellas eso también es una ventaja.

Oculta en tras una viga, Lori ajusta su ojo para hacer acercamiento a la cantidad de guardias que hay aunque está demasiado oscuro para saber.

─Infra rojo. ─Susurra Lori.

La visión cambia y ahora puede ver alrededor de cuarenta guardias, varios de ellos brillando con mayor potencia que los demás, quizá unos veinte pero el brillo llega a ahogar la imagen haciéndolos difíciles de contar.

Lori vuelve a poner su visión a la normalidad, suspira mientras carga su arma. Le quedan diez balas en cada pistola y luego se verá obligada a usar su rifle como si fuera una escopeta, lastima porqué esas balas son muy costosas o difíciles de hacer. Tiene que hacer que las veinte balas valgan el tiro.

Anatoly se encuentra junto a Luna, mientras que Lynn decidió tomar otro camino junto a Clare, quizá para tener más terreno que cubrir.

Escuchan autos acercarse y Anatoly sabe que son sus hermanos de la bratva quienes vienen a auxiliarlos, al ver por a los techos ve siluetas moverse. Agradece que se trate de sus aliados.

Diez miembros de la bratva y cinco miembros de la liga de asesinos se reúnen con Anatoly, todos mientras ven el edificio a la distancia.

─Allester, toma a esos ninjas y mantente en la esquina derecha, nosotros los acorralaremos con una balacera, cuando los arrinconemos sacamos nuestra artillería pesada. ─Indica Anatoly dándole una palmada en el hombro a Luna. ─Tu gritas para aturdirlos y nosotros los llenamos de plomo.

─¿No es un poco excesivo? ─Cuestiona Luna.

─Tienes razón, mejor dejemos que destruyan la ciudad para no ser excesivos con ellos. ─Responde Anatoly viendo a Luna. ─¿Qué tal si mejor les pedimos que se detengan? Eso funcionaria.

─Bien ya entendí. No tienes que ser así de sarcástico. ─Dice Luna irritada por esa actitud.

─Tengo que serlo cuando alguien no parece estar razonando.

Luna hace un quejido mientras prepara su máscara para gritar, caminan hacia el edificio pero de repente luces iluminan sus alrededores, se escuchan balazos.

Anatoly toma a Luna y la derriba, con él encima de ella para ser su escudo humano. De fondo se escuchan quejidos, deben ser sus hermanos de la bratva y los miembros de la liga muriendo.

Antes de que puedan reaccionar al cese de los disparos, dos personas toman a Luna y Anatoly y empiezan a arrastrarlos. Solo Luna parece forcejear pero Anatoly sabe que es más prudente seguirles la corriente.

Los dejan en fila con otros dos sobrevivientes, rodeados de personas armadas y soldados mirakuro. Ahora solo quedan cuatro de ellos, frente a una mujer con pistola en mano.

─Lori, tus compañeros de trabajo quieren una reunión. ─Dice esa mujer apuntándole a uno de los sobrevivientes. ─Sal ahora y tu hermana vivirá.

Lori viendo por una ventana del edificio se muerde el labio, queriendo saltar contra ella y matarla, pero el momento en el que intente algo será su fin. Si solo sale también y no tiene garantía que dejen vivir a su hermana.

Ve que Gavin, Vekar y Dean aparecen entre la multitud. Gavin no parece estar contento.

─Lori, yo sé que hemos tenido una historia difícil y sé que sabes que esto en definitiva no va a terminar bien, así que solo entrégate y haré todo el esfuerzo posible para que al menos tu hermana este bien, así que haznos un favor a todos y sal de allí. ─Pide Gavin levantando la voz para ser escuchado.

─Ni en broma, esa perra perderá todo cómo debió hacerlo desde el principio. ─Reclama la mujer en voz baja hacia Gavin.

─Mara, no voy a matar a alguien que obviamente no quiere estar aquí. Ya hice eso una vez y no planeo tener más de eso en mi conciencia. ─Responde Gavian viéndola directamente.

Mara cambia la dirección de la pistola hacia Luna, haciendo que Gavin frunza el ceño. Dean le quita la pistola a Mara antes de que jale el gatillo y Vekar la aparta.

─Te daremos un minuto Lori, pero si no sales no prometo poder protegerla de los demás. ─Dice Gavin con firmeza.

Todo queda en silencio, Gavin saca una pistola y le apunta a Anatoly. Le pide a Dean, Vekar y D.J que se aparten un poco para ver de dónde saldrá Lori. Del edificio salen Mick y Rose, con Ronald siendo forzosamente llevado con ellos.

Rose identifica de inmediato a Anatoly, es uno de los más altos miembros de la bratva y la chica a su lado es hermana de Luan. ¿Qué tienen que ver el uno con el otro?

…

Ra´s al Ghul aún sigue en la recepción, esperando a que se contacten con él. Es obvio que lo están observando. ¿Cuándo es que mandaran más guardias hacia él? Necesita reducir la menor cantidad de guardias posibles para cuando su hijo tenga que cumplir su deseó.

─Sí se preguntan por mis intenciones, no son nada más que ayudar a cumplir un destino. No deseo hacerles daño alguno, solo deben despejar el edificio para cuando él llegue. ─Dice Ra´s al Ghul arrojando un cuchillo a la cámara.

─Bueno eso sí parece ser una complicación. ─Dice Damien tragando saliva.

─En efecto, dudo que el dinero lo pueda persuadir. ─Agrega Lex.

─Entonces yo me encargare del tipo, si quiere meterse con nosotros yo mismo le daré una lección. ─Afirma Tobías dirigiéndose al ascensor.

─Yo le recomiendo prepararse Morgan, porqué necesitaremos de sus habilidades pronto. Ve a la última planta por su traje, lo requerirás. ─Ordena Damien viendo a su afiliado.

─Un placer contribuir. ─Asiente Morgan retirándose. ─De hecho, ya es hora de activar a nuestro bebé y sacudir esta ciudad.

Damien y Lex activan las demás cámaras para ver lo que va a pasar, sin duda será todo un espectáculo. Incluso abren una ventana polarizada para tener una vista de la ciudad. Una lástima que Malcolm Merlyn y posiblemente Tobías Whale no podrán acompañarlos.

…

En donde están los rehenes, la gente de Morgan recibe notificaciones en sus teléfonos. Rose ve que es una cuenta regresiva sabiendo de que se trata, agradece que al menos se encuentra al aire libre.

─Ahora. ─Susurra una voz aprovechándose de esa distracción.

Un rugido llama la atención de los presentes, antes de que si quiera puedan reaccionar ven a un tigre de bengala abalanzarse sobre uno de ellos, provocando sus gritos.

Gavin, Dean y Vekar retroceden mientras que Mara saca una pistola y le apunta al tigre, una flecha le da al arma haciendo que la suelte. Voltea hacia la dirección en la que salió el tigre y ve a dos niñas y un hombre adulto.

─¿Snart? ─Pregunta Mick al ver a su amigo.

De su tobillera Mara saca una pistola de repuesto y les apunta al igual que los demás.

Se escucha un choque y un quejido y al voltear ven que a uno de ellos le encajaron un bumerang en la nuca. Del techo también aterrizan varias siluetas en capucha.

─Oye amiga. ─Dice Luna llamando la atención de Mara.

Lo siguiente que pasa es un grito que expulsa una onda sónica directo al cuerpo de la mujer y la hace salir volando. Vekar en reacción saca una pistola y le apunta pero antes de jalar el gatillo una bola de fuego lo derriba.

─Hay está caliente. ─Se queja el científico.

Rose ve a Mick pensando que él lo hizo pero nota que está tan confundido cómo ella. Ambos voltean y ven a Lisa con sus brazales apuntando hacia ellos, el hombre no duda en poner a Rose en su espalda y apuntar su arma hacia Lisa.

Ambos disparan fuego de sus respectivas armas, haciendo que el calor aumente en la zona. Los demás soldados mirakuro y los no infectados gritan para la batalla y empieza una lluvia de balas y gritos.

Los soldados mirakuro corren hacia los miembros de la liga, en una batalla de puños y armas.

Mara levantándose empieza a disparar hacia donde está el tigre, dándole al animal en una de las patas. Antes de descargar todo su cartucho sobre el felino recibo un golpe por parte de un arco, sintiendo cómo la mejilla se le terminara inflamando voltea y ve que es Lana, levanta la mano pero se da cuenta que no tiene su arma. Antes de darse cuenta Lana se abalanza sobre ella.

Uno de los soldados mirakuro logra romperle la espalda a su oponente mientras las balas siguen lloviendo, un bumerang le da en el hombro pero no le duele voltea hacia le dirección del bumerang y ve a una niña de pelo castaño en el aire, dándole un bastonazo en la nariz.

─No es lugar para una niña. ─Dice el soldado.

─Pero si para una adulta. ─Afirma Lynn detrás de él encajándole el bumerang en el cuello.

Anatoly por su parte se encuentra peleando mano a mano contra un hombre común, debe admitir que no es el peleador más diestro de todos pero aún se las puede arreglar para hacer daño. Lo asfixia poniendo su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

Al terminar se dispone a ir hacia otro soldado pero al voltear y dar un simple paso siente filo entrar a su cuerpo, ve enfrente de el a una chica de cabello blanco empuñando la espada que se incrusta en su pecho.

─ ¡Anatoly! ─Grita Luna. Corre para golpear a esa chica pero esta la esquiva con facilidad y la reduce al piso.

Rose saca su espada del pecho de Anatoly, dejando que se empiece a desangrar. Corta la máscara de Luna para evitar que haga otra onda sónica con su grito y levanta la espada.

Se detiene al ver el rostro de Luna, esa es la chica que acogió a Luan en esa cabaña. Sus manos empiezan a temblar por lo que está a punto de hacer, no se siente capaz de matar a la hermana de la chica que le gusta.

Siente dos disparos en la espalda y cae de rodillas, agradeciendo que su padre le haya enseñado a reforzar sus chalecos, solo que está vez las balas fueron un poco más profundo, jura que una de hecho está tocándole la piel.

Mick ve que su arma se está sobre calentando, decide cesar el fuego no sin antes saltar y rodas a otra dirección para que el fuego de esa niña no lo queme vivo.

Ve que Rose se encuentra en el piso, junto a una chica de pelo castaño. Además que una rubia corre a donde están ellas.

Lori llega a donde se encuentra Rose, quien aún se queja en el suelo por recibir las balas. Apunta su pistola para matarla pero siente un golpe en la nuca, por parte de Mick. Retrocede y ahora ve que Mick le apunta con su arma de fuego.

─ ¡No tan rápido Mick! ─Ordena Leonard apuntando su arma de hielo a él.

─Vaya Snart, te has vuelto blando. Solías abandonar a los que fallaban en el plan. ─Dice Mick sin voltear a Leonard.

─Bueno lo mismo puedo decir de ti, te aferras mucho a esa niña de pelo blanco. ─Responde Lonard. Ve de reojo que Lori está sacando una pistola de su espalda. ─Tu tampoco hagas nada Lori, no dejare que ninguno de los dos muera.

─ ¡Ese tipo también te lazó fuego! ─Reclama Luna. ─Y ella mato a Anatoly.

─No sería la primera vez que me intenta lastimar y sobre Anatoly, bueno eso si tendrá que ser castigado. Pero no morirá.

Lori ve a los ojos de Leonard, incluso si tiene gafas azules que ocultan sus pupilas puede ver su mirada, ese es el rostro que tiene todos los días cuando protege a alguien que ama, a alguien que considera o es su familia.

Ve a Mick quien le sigue apuntando, la mano del sujeto tiembla y su dedo no se encuentra en el gatillo. No le va a disparar y ella tampoco quiere gastar balas en alguien así, también en sus ojos puede ver que está protegiendo a esa chica y está dispuesto a cuidarla con su vida.

─Mick, baja el arma. ─Ordena Leonard.

Mick asiente pero no obedece, la cambia de dirección a su izquierda y jala el gatilla quemando a un soldado mirakuro, pero el sujeto sigue avanzando. Deja de disparar y Leonard remata al sujeto con un disparo en la cara, congelándosela.

─Pensé que dejaríamos de cuidarnos entre nosotros desde ciudad Star. ─Dice Mick agachándose para asegurarse que Rose este bien.

─Siempre serás mi compañero, no importa la distancia. ─Responde Leonar.

Las demás chicas se quejan por eso, no quieren dejar impune a la asesina de un amigo de su hermano y no confían en ellos.

─ ¡Lori, mataron a varios de los nuestros!

─ ¡Me disparo fuego!

─ ¡Anatoly era amigo de Lincoln!

Son las quejas que las chicas le dan, pero Lori ve que Luna esta callada, viendo directamente a una lastimada Rose. La recuerda, ella estuvo en esa cabaña, fue la que decapito a una de esos tres asesinos, ella quiso salvar a Luan.

Se agacha para verla a la cara, Mick le gruñe pero ella no se asusta. Solo ve el ojo sano de Rose ella también la ve esperando lo peor.

─Por Luan, solo porque quisiste cuidarla. ─Dice Luna levantándose y dándole la vuelta. ─Por cierto, a ella le gustan los chicos. Solo puedes ser su amiga.

Rose baja la mirada, sintiendo una combinación de gratitud y decepción por eso. Siente que Mick la levanta. Ve a Mick quien le sonríe, diciéndole que aún la está cuidando, ella no sonríe, aún ha hecho algo malo y sigue siendo participe de lo que viene.

Ronald suplica que quiten la mordaza, cosa con la que Clare lo ayuda. Ven que el muchacho está llorando, Lynn decide acercarse a él para consolarlo pero la aparta, no quiere que nadie lo consuele por qué no merece perdón.

Unos miembros de la liga salen del establecimiento donde se ocultaba el generador sísmico, indican que fue destruido con éxito.

Lori camina hacia Gavin, Vekar, Dean y Mara, los tres hombres están temblando por esperar la bala en sus frentes, la única que no tiene miedo es Mara.

Vio cómo Lori dudo en dispararle al calvo incluso si este le apuntaba con un arma de fuego, no tiene el valor de hacerles daño.

La rubia levanta su pistola y le dispara en la frente a Mara, haciendo gritar a los tres hombres.

─Nunca me agradó de todos modos. ─Dice Lori bajando su pistola. ─Ustedes dos, no me han hecho nada así que por mí pueden vivir. Pero tú. ─Lori voltea a Gavin. ─Debería matarte ¿Sabes?

Gavin traga saliva y retrocede.

─Te dije que te quedaras callado o morías, así que debería cumplir mi amenaza. Mi padre murió por qué no te callaste. ─Lori apunta su pistola a la cabeza de Gavin. Su mano no tiembla, está dispuesta a hacerlo pero no quiere. ─Pero aún eres padre de familia y no la verdad no vale la pena matarte, no eres más que un cobarde que quería cuidar a los que quieren y por eso te hare un favor. ─Lori baja la pistola y la dispara en la mano derecha a Gavin, volándole la mayoría de esta. ─Buena suerte siendo un criminal con una mano.

Gavin gritando se agacha mientras ve cómo la sangre de su mano deja su cuerpo, Vekar y Dean se agachan para atenderlo pero el sujeto no deja de retorcerse, haciendo que sea más difícil para ellos ayudarlo.

Sienten una sensación en el suelo, de repente todo empieza a moverse para confusión de los presentes.

─ ¡Imposible! ─Grita uno de los miembros. ─ ¡Lo desarmamos!

Una réplica vuelve a golpear haciendo que pierdan el equilibrio y caigan. Ven cómo la estructura detrás de ellos cae, dejando una nube de polvo y concreto derribado.

La réplica vuelve, mientras todos ven alrededor y se levantan para apoyarse los unos a los otros, Ronald solo puede llorar y golpear el suelo hasta que sus nudillos sangren. Lástima que sus gritos de frustración son ahogados con el sonido del terremoto. Lori lo levanta y le da una bofetada para que se calme.

─¿Qué está pasando? ─Grita Lori hacia la cara de Ronald.

─Fue falso, el verdadero generador jamás estuvo conmigo, lo que destruyeron era solo una réplica. ─Confiesa Ronald entre lágrimas.

El ojo de Lori se abre lo más posible que pueda y voltea al edificio de industrias Merlyn, donde obviamente él se esconde, donde es muy obvio que se encuentre el verdadero. Maldice internamente mientras se da cuenta de lo estúpida que fue, todo esto fue tan fácil, incluso los asesinos entrenados no hicieron mucho, los miembros de la liga están aquí y allá en su fortaleza él se burla de ellos porque allí es donde está el verdadero generador de terremotos. Lo único que puede hacer ahora es ver cómo la ciudad cae.

Aunque no está dispuesta a ver que eso pase, en especial porqué sabe que Lincoln y Lily fueron tras él. Ella debe cuidarlos, además de que tiene asuntos pendientes.

─ ¡Luna, mantenlas a salvo! ─Grita Lori tomando las llaves del cuerpo de Anatoly. Se detiene un segundo para ver cómo el rostro del ruso muestra intranquilidad, se siente mal porque parece que no está descansando en paz.

─Voy contigo. ─Anuncia Clare tomando su bastón.

─ ¡No!

─Pero es mi maestro de quien hablamos, no puedo dejarlo solo. ─Insiste la niña.

Lori cambia la configuración de su pistola y le dispara un dardo a la niña, no le da gusto hacerlo pero sabe que su necedad podría costarle demasiado y no quiere que le pase nada.

─ ¡Lori! ─Regaña Lynn llegando a Clare.

─ ¡Lori! ─Grita Lana haciendo a su hermana voltear. ─Sálvalo por favor. ─Suplica.

Antes de contestar sienten otra réplica, los gritos en las casas ya se dejan escuchar y no tiene tiempo para argumentar, si no se va ahora el trafico podría hacer que sea imposible llegar.

…

En la recepción Ra´s al Ghul tiene en el suelo a Tobías Whale, el hombre tenía una buena técnica pero le faltaba coordinación aunque debe admitir que le hizo algunos rasguños, ya no es tan joven cómo solía serlo.

Tobías suspira, siente que se está desangrando mientras ve a ese anciano alejarse de él, cómo si no hubiera sido nada para él. Bueno en el gran esquema de las cosas y sintiendo cómo las réplicas aumentan pues su vida es irrelevante, lástima que no podrá disfrutar los millones que ganaran sus empresas gracias a esto pero aún puede irse con un gran espectáculo. Mueve la manecilla de su reloj y aprieta el vidrio.

Ra´s al Ghul detecta un chillido apenas audible y antes de reaccionar el escritorio de la explosión explota a su lado, impulsándolo hacia la pared y dejándolo inconsciente.

Damien y Lex ven eso desde la cámara de seguridad, también se sostienen de su escritorio para evitar caerse por las réplicas. Ven que dos personas entran al edificio, por sus trajes se dan cuenta que son vigilantes.

Damien oprime el botón para hablar por el micrófono.

─Sí adivino quienes son, el imbécil está en la azotea así que asegúrate de dar un buen espectáculo. ─Dice Damien.

Ambos ven que una flecha se dispara a la cámara, arruinando la imagen. Los dos empresarios encogen los hombros mientras cambian de cámara para ver el show.

─¿Tú crees que deberíamos estar escapando? ─Pregunta Damien.

─No, de hacerlo podríamos correr algún riesgo. Nunca sabes que tanta conmoción se puede formar en estos casos. ─Responde Lex abriendo una botella de vino.

…

En la recepción, Lincoln y Lily corren al cuerpo inconsciente de su maestro, Lincoln se asegura que todavía respire. Lo que esa voz en el alta voz les indico bien podría ser una trampa, pero dada la cantidad de cuerpos no puede saberlo.

Voltea al muerto más grande, ve que se trata del asesino de Henry Allen. De repente empieza a sentir dolor en su espalda, aun recordando cómo ese hombre lo arrojo repetidas veces a un capo, traga saliva mientras aprieta el puño.

─¿Crees que sea una trampa y haya guardias dispuestos a llenarnos de plomo? ─Pregunta Lily tomando tratando de hacer que su maestro despierte.

Otra replica inicia y escuchan cómo el ascensor cae al primer piso, eso significa que tendrán que ir por las escaleras. Lincoln decide pone a su maestro en ellas para que así no corra algún peligro de que le caiga algo encima.

─Cómo si fuéramos a caminar tantos pisos. ─Comenta Lily apuntando su brazo prostético hacia el techo.

─ ¡Ja! No pensé en eso. ─Responde Lincoln apuntando una flecha al techo.

Ambos desprenden cables que los impulsan pisos arriba y repiten el proceso para llegar lo más rápido posible a la azotea.

Tardan unos cinco minutos pero logran llegar aún con toda su energía, Lincoln patea la puerta pero no sale. En cambio se pega junto a la orilla para evitar una potencial lluvia de balas. Pasan veinte segundos y no pasa nada, ambos hermanos arquean sus cejas y deciden salir, no sin que Lincoln cargue una flecha.

Al salir por la puerta ambos hermanos dan una voltereta para evitar algún disparo, pero no escuchan nada. Es como si estuvieran solos, como si fuera una trampa.

Lily ve el suelo, no ve que haya alguna mina o explosivos alrededor suyo. Ambos hermanos escuchan pasos frente a ellos, de las sombras aparece un traje negro que de no ser por la luz lunar no sería capaces de verlo. Se ve blindado, es obvio que el grosor de cada parte de su cuerpo es capaz de resistir una flecha, aunque no parece que sus movimientos sean restringidos.

Lincoln apunta su flecha hacia el traje y dispara, el tipo en el traje lanza un puñetazo golpeando la punta de la flecha y provocando una explosión en su rostro, pero la resiste.

─¿No tienes algo más doloroso Lincoln? Es decir, mataste a muchos de mis hombres, pensé que tendrías algo más que flechas de juguete. ─Dice Morgan dentro del traje riendo. Ve al otro lado y nota a la pequeña con cuchillo en mano. ─Veo que trajiste a tu hermanita a pelear, pues hiciste una buena elección porqué de seguro ella tiene más pelotas que tú.

Lily pone los ojos en blanco. ¿Es irónico que ese sujeto tenga un humor más infantil que ella, quien literalmente solo tiene siete años? Aunque falta poco para que cumpla ocho sigue siendo ridículo.

Lincoln no responde, son solo provocaciones hechas por un ser que duda de su propia fuerza. Las palabras pueden lastimar si dejas que lo hagan, él sabe que Morgan está aterrado por no saber el resultado de la pelea.

─Supongo que no tienen sentido del humor, una pena. ─De su espalda Morgan saca un arco y una flecha.

Lincoln se paraliza, conoce esos dos objetos. Su primer arco y la flecha que mato a su padre. ¿Cómo consiguió la flecha? Su puño se cierra igual que su boca, mientras siente cómo le sangra el interior por morder tan fuerte.

Lily también se encuentra paralizada, recuerda ese día al mismo tiempo que su muñón empieza a arderle por alguna razón, pero no es ira lo que invade a Lily a diferencia de su hermano, es un sentimiento de impotencia. Las memorias venideras de condescendencia y de cómo no pudo hacer nada por su hermano por más tiempo del que le gusta admitir.

Morgan nota el miedo de ambos hermanos, cómo sus cuerpos tiemblan y no son capaces de moverse. Es su oportunidad, apunta el arco y dispara la flecha hacia Lily, dándole en el pecho y derribándola.

─ ¡No! ─Grita Lincoln cargando una flecha y disparándosela a Morgan.

Morgan la esquiva y empieza a correr hacia Lincoln, su enemigo hace lo mismo y ambos se acercan cada vez más con mayor velocidad. Antes de chocar, Morgan usa el arco cómo si fuera un objeto contundente pero Lincoln lo esquiva deslizándose de rodillas y llegando a las espaldas de Morgan.

De su traje, Lincoln saca un cuchillo y se lo entierra en la rodilla de Morgan causando una queja del susodicho, antes de proseguir recibe un codazo en cara, haciendo que su nariz sangre y caiga al suelo. Morgan saca el cuchillo de su rodillera y lo trata de enterrar en el rostro de Lincoln pero este apenas y lo esquiva, solo siendo su capucha la que se rasga.

Rodando en el suelo, Lincoln se levanta y toma su arco. Ambos chocan los arcos cómo si fueran espadas pero Lincoln es más astuto y le mete una patada a Morgan en el estómago, pero este no se inmuta.

Morgan empieza a avanzar haciendo que Lincoln pierda el equilibrio y caiga, le arroja un golpe en las costillas haciendo que el peli blanco escupa sangre, intenta repetir el golpe pero un cable lo detiene. Siente cómo su mano es jalada y voltea para ver de quien se trata.

Lincoln aprovecha e incrusta una flecha en su espalda, oprime su brazal y la flecha empieza a electrocutar a Morgan justo cuando el cable lo suelta. La descarga dura poco pero Lincoln aprovecha el trance para golpear a Morgan en la cara, derribándolo.

─ ¡Le has fallado esta ciudad! ─Grita Lincoln cargando una flecha y apuntándosela a Morgan en la cara.

Este aún en el suelo le mete una patada en las piernas derribándolo. Mira hacia arriba para ver quien uso ese cable en contra de él per no hay nadie, solo están ellos dos. Ni siquiera está el cuerpo de la….

─ ¡Pequeña perra! ─Grita Morgan pero esa distracción hace que Lincoln se abalance sobre él, rodeándole el cuello con sus piernas.

Lincoln empieza a arremeterle puñetazos en la cara, destrozando poco a poco la máscara aunque también lastimándose los nudillos.

La secuencia de golpes se repite tres veces hasta que Morgan reacciona, con ambos puños le golpea las costillas a Lincoln, haciendo que grite mientras cae al suelo. Morgan ve cómo el peli blanco escupe sangre mientras se queja por el dolor, vuelve a levantar los brazos, juntando sus manos para hacer un puño y se dispone a tirarlo hacia el rostro de Lincoln.

Siente un cable en su espalda y voltea para golpear a quien lo lanzo, pero solo termina golpeando el aire. Sin darse cuenta ve que el cable se está acortando y rodeando su cuerpo, es jalado hacia el suelo y cae de cara. El cable se suelta y vuelve a su direccion original, Morgan voltea a esa direccion y ve a Lily acercarse, se trata de levantar pero ella llegue justo a tiempo dandole una patada en la quijada.

Morgan escupe sangre que se escurre los orificios para respirar de la máscara, decide quitársela para mayor comodidad, ve a los ojos a la niña frente a él. Esa pequeña rubia debería estar llorando asustada por el enorme terremoto que hay bajo ellos, por cómo el miedo inunda a los ciudadanos y edificios se caen. Pero está frente a él, con sus ojos viéndolo directamente y un cuchillo listo para usarse.

Se ríe de eso, una niña con ese nivel de valor es difícil de ver. Juraría que estaría traumatizada por lo que paso con su brazo pero allí esta ella ahora, de hecho ve que tiene un brazo rojo hecho de metal.

─¿Quieres que ese brazo combine con el otro? ─Pregunta Morgan riéndose.

Lincoln ve que Lily va a combatir sola, no puede dejar que haga eso pero no puede ignorar más el dolor de sus costillas rotas. De su bolsillo saca pastillas de vicodin y se las traga, esperando a que el efecto suceda mientras observa a su hermanita en esa situación.

─Debo decirlo niña, eres demasiado madura para tu edad. ¿Por qué no solo te vas a casa con la gorda esa a la que llamas mami y dejas que me encargue de está molestia? ─Dice Morgan levantando el tono, claramente para molestarla.

─Fui criada por ninjas y mafiosos rusos, mi madre es una mujer hermosa y ese es mi padre. No dejare que lo lastimes. ─Responde Lily a las tres afirmaciones sin perder la calma.

─Bueno, que no se diga que no lo intente. ─Dice Morgan apretando los puños. ─Debí saber que sus trajes también aguantarían flechas.

Se escucha un sonido liquido en el traje de Morgan y él sin previo aviso toma a Lincoln y lo usa cómo un proyectil arrojándolo contra Lily.

Los dos hermanos gritan por eso pero Lily es capaz de esquivarlo, ve cómo su hermano termina rodando en el suelo mientras salpica sangre. Eso no lo va a tolerar.

Voltea y ve que Morgan está corriendo hacia ella, apunta su brazo protésico y dispara un proyectil tan pequeño que es casi invisible. Al impactar con Morrgan se libera una descarga electica que lo deja de rodillas.

Lily corre hacia él y salta, con ambos pies le da una patada en la quijada. Se escucha cómo su trueno cruje pero no se rompe, aun así no parece adolorido. Aprovecha que está derribado para tratar de apuñalarle el cuello pero él la toma del brazo y lo empieza a apretar. Lily sin sentir dolor alguno le lanza un cuchillazo en la cara a Morgan per él logra esquivarlo por poco, aun así recibiendo un corte en la mejilla.

Sintiéndose cómo un tonto por tratar de apretar metal decide levantarse, haciendo que ahora este ella en el aire. Aun así ella trata de apuñalarlo pero él la aleja lo suficiente, extiende el brazo con el que sostiene a Lily y la arroja hacia la puerta.

Lily grita pero antes de que choque con el concreto Lincoln logra interceptarla, pero el impulso es tal que ambos terminan chocando con la pared.

El peli blanco por accidente le escupe sangre a su hermanita, mientras ella se siente mareada. Los dos logran ponerse de pie, aunque claramente Lincoln está tambaleándose.

Lily apunta su brazo protésico pero ve que se encuentra abollado, algunas funciones aún sirven pero no puede disparar los proyectiles en el interior.

Lincoln apunta una flecha hacia Morgan, en su estado es poco probable que haga un tiro perfecto pero tiene que esforzarse, por Lily. Decide guardar esa y tomar otra flecha con punta negra.

Morgan ve cómo dispara la flecha y se mueve para esquivarla. No piensa que esa era la intención de Lincoln.

La punta de la flecha abre compartimentos que disparan canicas en todas direcciones, varias de esas golpean a Morgan en la cara y el resto del cuerpo, haciendo que se queje. Lincoln nota que le dio, al verlo levantar la mirada ve que en efecto le saco un ojo, incluso puede ver el hilo de sangre por debajo del parpado.

Morgan aprieta sus puños y de nuevo un sonido de líquido se escucha desde su traje, su ojo sano se vuelve más rosado.

Lincoln traga saliva dándose cuenta que Morgan está teniendo una sobredosis de mirakuro. No cree que puedan ganar esta pelea, pero es tarde para él. Al menos quiere que Lily este a salvo.

Antes de poder decirle algo se da cuenta que Lily ya está corriendo hacia Morgan. Se maldice a sí mismo por no reaccionar a tiempo y carga otra flecha.

Entre ver cómo su hermana lanza y esquiva, Lincoln se pone a idear una estrategia. Está batalla, lo que ha vivido esté último año; han sido tantas cosas que debieron haberlo matado pero un lugar de eso lo fortalecieron y agradece que también fortalecieron a Lily.

Lily por su parte sigue pegando y esquivando, el sujeto ha sido persistente y debe admitir que es impresionante que aún con ese traje blindado sea tan ágil, da una voltereta esquivando un golpe que va directo al concreto y se asusta al darse cuenta que lo rompió, para ella es un golpe y todo se acaba o al menos a en una parte donde pueda quedar inconsciente.

Su padre biológico ya no está, su hermano mayor se encuentra a un golpe de una hemorragia interna y ella solo es una niña a punto de cumplir ocho años y aun así se encuentra allí, defendiendo hasta el final lo que más ama.

En muchos momentos la desesperanza ha llegado a su vida, con el venenoso sentimiento de la miseria y la agobiante sombra de la muerte; rodeándola y tratando de dejar que se consuma por esos sentimientos de derrotismo, que cierre los ojos y se deje llevar.

Pero ella jamás ha sido así, no importa que la muerte la rodee y su corazón se alenté, jamás ha querido rendirse. Incluso si todo lo que ama se alejara de ella, Lily sabe que pelearía por siempre.

El día que le arrebataron su brazo, el día que supo cómo se sentía que le robaran la dignidad, el día que lo alejaron de él. Ni siquiera en esa noche pensó en rendirse, lo único en su mente era levantarse y pelear por ellos el resto de su vida porqué sabía que Lincoln no se rendiría con ellas. ¿Por qué ella debería rendirse cuando puede contratacar?

Salta dando una voltereta en el aire, esquivando otro golpe de Morgan. En el aire siente cómo la adrenalina recorre su cuerpo, sin rendirse, sin dejar que la peligrosa vida que vive la asuste, sintiéndose invencible.

Corre unos pasos y vuelve a saltar, dándole una patada a Morgan que él es incapaz de evitar. Con su brazo protésico desvía el agarre de su oponente y aterriza.

Una flecha aterriza en el píe de Morgan, explota al instante liberando nitrógeno en gas y congelando el píe de Morgan.

Esa flecha usa la misma tecnología que el arma de Leonard Snart, pudiendo llegar al cero absoluto aunque la única diferencia es que está solo sirve para un tiro.

…

Lori logra llegar al edificio de industrias Merlyn, sigue subiendo las escaleras sintiéndose cansada, pero tiene que encontrar a sus hermanos, debe mantenerlos a salvo.

Al abrir la puerta de uno de los pisos se topa con Damien quien tiene una botella de vino en la mano, ella por instinto apunta con su pistola y jala el gatillo pero se da cuenta que el cartucho se encuentra vació, aún tiene otra en su mano izquierda.

Damien usa la botella para golpear la mano de Lori y alejar el arma, le mete una patada que la obliga a retroceder.

─Por favor quiero ahorrarme esto, no saques tu arma. ─Ordena Damien suspirando.

─¿Trabajas para él? ─Cuestiona Lori tratando de recuperar la respiración.

─ ¿Para él? ─Damien levanta la voz con esa pregunta. ─No hay manera en la que trabajaría para un idiota así. Por lo que sí quieres saber, él se encuentra en la azotea.

Lori se levanta y saca su pistola.

─Yo no haría eso si fuera tú. ─Dice Damien calmándose.

─ ¿Por?

─Porqué en mi marca pasos hay un detonador que hará estallar bombas en cada cuadra de esta ciudad. Así que los sobrevivientes de este terremoto no podrán agradecerlo por mucho tiempo.

Lori aún mantiene su pistola apuntándole pero arquea una ceja sin entender lo que dice.

─Se le llama seguro de vida cariño. ─Afirma Damien sonriendo. ─Así que ve arriba si quieres terminar con él, pero no me molestes.

Dado el contexto de la situación y el hecho de que fueron capaces de crear un terremoto artificial, la rubia no tiene razón para dudar de sus palabras. Además ese no es el rostro de alguien que mienta. Aun así le apunta con su pistola.

─Antes de irte, se ve que tienes agallas y que ya has hecho esto antes. ─Damien saca una tarjeta y se la arroja a Lori. ─Ofrezco buen seguro medicó, vacaciones donde quieras y garantía de protección familiar. Llámame si buscas empleo. ─Sin nada más que decir Damien cierra la puerta con seguir.

Lori solo se queda mirando la tarjeta, por mera curiosidad la levanta para apreciarla. Es un número telefónico de oficina, pero si él se lo dio deber ser algo más que eso; ve a la azotea, con un suspiro y actitud decidida se dirige hacia donde están sus hermanos.

…

Morgan ve su pierna congelada, ve que ambos hermanos se disponen a atacarlo.

Destello lila y Flecha blanca, los dos vigilantes de Michigan, quienes han aterrorizado criminales los últimos meses, listos para terminar con su enemigo.

Flecha blanca dispara otra flecha dándole a Morgan en la espalda, la flecha empieza a liberar una descarga. Destello lila arroja su cuchillo a la cabeza de Morgan pero este logra tener la fuerza para levantar su brazo y dejar que esté se entierre en la armadura.

Flecha blanca corre hacia su enemigo, se prepara para usar su arco como objeto contundente. Lily salta hacia Morgan para arremeterle una patada.

Morgan grita y esforzándose al máximo mueve su pierna congelada, dando una vuelta entera y pateando a Lincoln en su ya de por sí rota costilla, Lincoln se arrodilla mientras grita.

Al dar la vuelta recibe la patada de Lily en su cara, pero no retrocede está vez. Toma a la niña del muslo, lo aprieta haciéndola llorar y la arremete contra el suelo, siendo su cabeza lo primero que choca con el concreto, dejándola apenas consiente pero con una apertura de sangre.

Flecha blanca le entierra una flecha en el ojo herido a Morgan pero este lo detiene antes de que vaya más profundo. Ambos se encuentran gritando, viendo quien es más fuerte o quien aguanta más.

El arquero siente cómo también le rompe el hombro con solo apretarlo, sin darse cuenta se está quedando sin fuerza, pero debe asegurarse de qué esa flecha vaya a su cerebro.

Morgan se aparta unos centímetros, haciendo creer a Lincoln que es una apertura. Esa confianza es aprovechada por el hombre para meterle u cabezazo que lo deja aturdido y rematarlo con un puñetazo en la sien, causando un crujido y haciendo que Lincoln caiga al suelo.

El hombre no se saca la flecha del ojo, dejara que un médico haga eso, decide dejarlos allí. Necesita atención médica de inmediato.

Lily apenas consiente ve que los ojos de Lincoln aún se mueven, quizás es joven pero se da cuenta de lo que está pasando, siente lágrimas en sus ojos y se alegra que al menos sea la imagen de su hermano mayor la que tiene frente a ella, al menos no estará sola.

Lincoln le sonríe pero también le llora, ese rostro tan angelical es una muy bella imagen, le genera paz, siente que todo está bien aún si sabe que no es así. Ha donde quiera que vaya, desea que Lily este a su lado, desea que su vida sea aún más larga y con más amor que la suya.

─…. Lo lamento, le falle…. A esta ciudad…. Te falle a ti. ─Susurra Lincoln apenas consiente.

─T….t… tú me salvaste y por eso te…. Amo. ─Responde Lily sin perder su sonrisa pero cerrando los ojos.

Lincoln sonríe, puede estar en paz sabiendo que eso es lo que Lily siente por él, porqué el también siente lo mismo por su pequeña, desearía poder disculparse con todas pero no puede hacer. Ve ese rostro angelical dormir, quiere ponerla en sus brazos y acurrucarse pero no quiere despertarla, mejor decide irse a dormir con su imagen cómo lo último que vera.

Allí, el Destello lila y Flecha blanca quedan, con sus rostros perfectamente alineados y una sonrisa aún después de cerrar los ojos. Una sonrisa que indica que están descansando en paz.

Morgan abre la puerta de la azotea y se topa con Lori apuntándole con una pistola. Se queda callado mientras ve a la rubia a los ojos.

─Sí sirve de algo, siempre supe que serías tú la que…

Lori lo interrumpe al jalar el gatillo, no quiere volver a escuchar su voz de nuevo. Está vez su mano no tembló, está vez no hubo dudas.

─Ya cállate. ─Dice Lori al aire, sabiendo que sus palabras no son escuchadas pero aun así quería decírselas desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sabe lo que significa que Morgan esté allí, sabe que ellos dos no bajaran y la abrazaran pero aun así le duele salir y verlos allí, sin moverse.

A la primera que toma es a Lily, era una bebita cuando lo perdió y aún lo es ahora, es su hermanita más pequeña, la que debería haber cuidado con su vida y sin embargo fue ella la que la cuido con la suya. En su rostro ve que son muy parecidas, podría ser su madre, le duele saber que no la pudo cuidar cómo una.

Sigue llorando mientras siente la cabeza de Lily acurrucarse en su hombro de manera accidental. Desearía que este consiente, necesita que esté consiente, ella debería estar consiente.

Voltea al cuerpo de su hermanito, el niño de la familia, el hombre con un plan, Flecha blanca, Lincoln Loud. Le ha fallado a su hermanito, falló como hermana mayor.

Él no debió haberse perdido, ella solo quería ganar un trofeo a su lado. Le toma la mano, aún está tibia. Cómo si aún pudiera despertar y alegrarse de verla.

Lori sigue llorando, culpándose a sí misma por haber tardado tanto, por no haberse dado cuenta. Grita para descargar su pena mientras aprieta el cuerpo de Lily al suyo.

En la distancia, Ra´s al Ghul la observa y ella se da cuenta; con delicadeza deja a Lily descansar al lado de su hermano y ella se levanta.

Le arremete un puñetazo al anciano quien no se molesta en esquivarlo. Comprende su dolor, él también lo siente puesto que acaba de perder a sus hijos.

─ ¡Ellos no deberían estar así! ─Grita Lori apuntando a sus hermanos, sin molestarse en contener el llanto.

─Concuerdo contigo y me duele tu perdida. ─Responde Ra´s al Ghul viendo al cuerpo de sus hijos. Se les acerca y agacha para para frotar sus dedos en la sangre de su hija.

─ ¡El agua! Esa cosa que me sano, que ha sanado a Lincoln y Lily varias veces. ¡Eso debe funcionar! ─Suplica Lori caminando al maestro.

─Desafortunadamente cuando mueres, el pozo de lázaro no puede revivirte. ─Confiesa Ra´s al Ghul acariciando el rostro de Lily. ─Solo podrás renacer.

…

En la televisión se pueden escuchar las noticias. Katherine Mulligan narra sobre los eventos en Great Lake city, llamándolo el terremoto más devastador de la historia.

─Con un conteo de alrededor de tres millones de muertos, setenta mil desaparecidos, cien mil heridos y prácticamente toda la ciudad desamparada, los sobrevivientes de Great Lake City luchan por encontrar a quienes aman. En las ruinas de la ciudad, Iris West nos habla.

─Me encuentro en lo que alguna vez fue un local conocido como ´´La bodega´´, algunos de los sobrevivientes ayudan a levantar el escombro tratando de sacar a los inquilinos que quedaron enterrados en el edificio. Entre ellos una joven llamada Carlota Casagrande quien desesperadamente busca a su familia. En escena el científico Harrison Wells, su guarda espaldas Digger Harkness y su asistente Barry Allen se encuentran auxiliando a los damnificados. ─Anuncia Iris a través de la cámara. ─Señor Wells. ¿Qué puede decir de este trágico suceso?

─Qué la gente aún puede ayudar, porqué si no lo hacen el dolor de esta gente quedara en su conciencia para siempre, cómo si todo esto hubiera sido su culpa así que por favor quienes aún puedan, ayuden a los demás. ─Responde Harrison sin voltear a la cámara.

─Fuertes palabras de Harrison Wells, seguiremos cubriendo la devastación de la ciudad, volvemos contigo Katherine. ─Anuncia Iris decaída por la situación.

─En otras noticias, tenemos en el estudio a los empresarios Damien Darhk y Lex Luthor, quienes nos hablaran de sus planes para ayudar a Great Lake City.

…

Con toda la familia Loud presente, con la hija que Lincoln adopto y la madre de su futuro bebé, los hermanos de la bratva y los hermanos de la liga e incluso otros dos invitados. Todos están reunidos alrededor de una piscina de agua verde, en la oscuridad.

Rita está siendo consolada por su hija mayor, pero la verdad es que ella sigue llorando. Toda su familia lo hace.

─Lamento tú perdida pequeña. ─Dice uno de los miembros de la liga hacia Lana.

Lana voltea y se da cuenta de quién es, pero no puede ser él.

─¿Señor Merlyn? ─Pregunta Lana con los ojos llorosos.

─Lo siento pequeña, mi nombre es Al Sah-her. ─Responde el hombre sobándole el hombro.

Lana solo se queda confundida mientras el hombre empieza a ponerle atención a la ceremonia. En lugar de molestarse o algo, decide dejarlo pasar y darle la mano a su gemela quien llora sin parar.

Ella reflexiona, llegó a cambiar mucho gracias a Lincoln. No lo culpa por haber perdido la inocencia gracias a las acciones de su hermano, sino que le agradece por haberle abierto los ojos, por mostrarle que la vida será dura, si tan solo hubiera estado a su lado, desearía haber sido ella y no Lily la que se perdiera en la isla, así podría haber estado más tiempo a su lado.

Lo único que Lola quería era estar con Lincoln otra vez, poder pasar tiempo con su hermano y ahora eso no pasara. Él le había prometido que si pasaría pero fue una promesa en vano y lo peor es que sabe que no puede culparlo por eso aunque quiera hacerlo.

Lucy es abrazada con Haiku mientras esta soba su vientre, triste porqué Lincoln no conocerá a su hijo o hija.

Su hermano mayor, quien la salvo, quien siempre estuvo para ella y no pedía nada a cambio, ahora se encuentra en otro plano terrenal, mientras ella tiene que volver a soportar el dolor de perderlo por segunda vez.

Lynn sostiene a la hija que Lincoln adopto, ve en sus ojos que se siente defraudada de sí misma, siente que le ha fallado a Lincoln y no mereció haber pasado tiempo con ella. Los perros de la familia se acercan a ella para consolarla, pero Clare los rechaza.

─Perdí a otro padre. ─Llora Clare.

─Aún nos tienes a nosotras. ─Dice Lynn agachándose para verla a la cara y abrazándola.

La verdad es que Lynn también necesita consuelo, acaba de perder a sus hermanos otra vez, no es tan fuerte como para soportarlo, no de nuevo. Lo único que le gustaría hacer ahora es estar en el cuarto de Lincoln, durmiendo a su lado cómo solían hacerlo cuando eran niños.

Rose es abrazada por Mick, mientras ella solo ve cómo Luan llora en los brazos de Luna. También nota la mirada furiosa de Luna hacia ella, puede entenderla porqué después de todo ella fue participe de lo que pasó en Great Lake.

Linka acaricia a Ezekiel, quien solo ve lo que sucede sin hacer nada. La chica de cabello blanco no puede creer que el muchacho que le salvo la vida ya no este con ellos.

Leni mantiene a Lisa a su lado quien no puede hacer nada más que mirar al vació, no puede creer que después de todo lo que hizo, lo que le dio a sus hermanos para protegerse, este haya sido el resultado final. No se suponía que debía ser así.

Aprieta la mano de Leni mientras sigue llorando, se cubre la boca para que su llanto no llame la atención de los presentes. Su hermana mayor se agacha para abrazarla y dejar que se descargue.

Ra´s al Ghul hace acto de presencia, haciendo que sus alumnos se arrodillen ante él. Detrás suyo Leonard carga una sábana del tamaño de su cuerpo y Nyssa carga una sábana más pequeña.

Los tres caminan por el altar hasta llegar a la piscina, la cual burbujea. Todos están en silencio salvo los sollozos de la familia.

─Falle cómo madre, nunca debí haberla dejado ir. ─Dice Rita sin contener las lágrimas.

─Mamá, ellos lo decidieron así. No hubieras podido evitarlo. ─Responde Lori tratando de consolar a su madre.

Rita ve a su primera hija, la primera niña a la que le juró amarla y protegerla con su vida. Ve que ella también está destrozada, que no puede creerse sus propias palabras, porqué también siente el peso de la culpa en ella.

Si bien quizá sus palabras tengan verdad en ellas, también hay mentira. Pudo al menos intentar algo, pudo estar allí para ellos y ahora…. Ahora eso es un hubiera. Abraza nuevamente a su hija mientras llora.

Leonard sabe que debería haber tres sabanas, pero Anatoly no lo hubiera querido así, incluso si dejó a su hija sin padre, él no quería pasar por esto.

Nyssa y Leonard se posicionan al lado de Ra´s al Ghul quien solo ve la piscina brillante. Asiente con la cabeza para señalarle a ambos que arrojen las sabanas al agua, no sin antes cortar la sabana que Nyssa sostiene, haciendo que sangre salga de su interior momificado. Se corta las venas y deja que la sangre escurra en el pozo improvisado.

Las dos sabanas caen en la piscina, salpicando el rostro de Ra´s al Ghuld. Él cierra los ojos y suspira, mientras ve cómo se hunden en el agua de Lázaro.

─Que el destino de sus almas sea bueno, que disfruten del regalo que Lázaro descubrió por nosotros, sabiendo que se han ido pero nacerán de nuevo y que está vida sea más fructífera que la anterior. A mis amados hijos Yukishiro al Ghul y Lily al Ghul agradezco el haberme encontrado con ustedes en esta vida y agradeceré encontrarme con ustedes en la siguiente vida.

…

En una villa de Rusia, donde la nieve cae y no se escucha ningún ruido más que el sonido de los pueblerinos, un joven adulto llega a una cabaña a las afueras del lugar.

─De acuerdo Leonard, nos encargaremos de eso. Saludos a Linka y a Linka Jr. ─Dice ese joven adulto.

─Papi. ─Dice un niño de cabello negro acercándosele al hombre.

─Hola Yukishiro, ¿No le causaste problemas a la abuela el día de hoy? ─Pregunta ese hombre de cabello blanco.

─Descuida hijo, el pequeño Yukishiro no puede cansar a su abuela. Aún es muy pequeño para eso. ─Bromea Rita ya no canas asomándose en su cabello.

─¿Cómo están las chicas? ─Pregunta Lincoln cargando a su hijo en brazos.

─Pues, Lily está teniendo problemas en la escuela, Lisa sigue haciendo estallar todo cómo siempre y las demás están en sus propios asuntos. ─Responde Rita riendo. ─Por cierto Rose y Luan vendrán a cenar mañana, así que asegúrate de llegar antes de medianoche.

Lincoln le asiente y camina para abrazarla. Rita le corresponde el abrazo, se siente diferente, no se siente que abrazara al hijo que conoció y amo. Ahora es una persona diferente, sigue siendo su hijo y aún lo ama pero no es el Lincoln que ella crio.

En la noche, mientras Leni y Lola le enseñan a leer a Yukishiro, Lynn se encuentra practicando artes marciales con Clare. La niña de pelo castaño ve que Lincoln baja y corre para abrazarlo.

─Descuida hermanita, Lana y yo solo saldremos a observar. No te preocupes. ─Anuncia Lincoln acariciándole el cabello a Clare.

─Lo sé, solo que a veces me preocupa que no solo vigilen. ─Confiesa Clare sonrojada.

─Mira, el señor Snart me dijo que era algo sencillo. Tú ve y diviértete con las chicas. ─Pide Lincoln dándole un beso en la mejilla a la pre adolescente. Cosa que ella obedece.

Le da una última mirada, triste por no ser más su alumna y que no la considere su hija. Pero aún no le quiere fallar al legado que Lincoln confío en ella, algún día con más práctica podrá salir a ayudarlos, podrá ser algo más que su hermanita adoptiva.

Afuera Lincoln saca de un baúl una capucha blanca, se da cuenta que Lily lo está viendo.

─Hola cariño, ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? ─Bromea Lincoln.

─Papá, sabes que aún no tengo ese nivel. Quizá el próximo año. ─Responde Lily avergonzada.

Lincoln solo la abraza, no entiende cómo pero él siente que ella ya se encuentra lista para lo que sea, cómo si toda su vida hubiera estado lista. Desearía que se animara a hacerlo, pero por un lado es bueno que Lily se quede cuidando a la familia.

─Me tengo que ir cariño. ─Anuncia Lincoln sin soltar el abrazo.

─Solo deseo que vuelvas. ─Responde Lily sonriendo.

Luan, Luna, Lucy y Haiku se estacionan enfrente de ellos y los saludan. Las cuatro abrazan a Lincoln arruinando el momento padre e hija.

Lincoln le anuncia a Haiku que su hijo está con Leni y Lola, mientras que las demás chicas entran a la casa. No sin que Luan le dé otro abrazo solo para ella. Le da pena saber que Lori en estos momentos se encuentra de viaje de negocios con Rose, Mick y el señor Darhk, pero si su madre le anuncio que Rose llegara mañana entonces significa que Lori estará con ellos.

Lily ve cómo su padre se aleja pero aún sonríe, ella quiere ser cómo el cuándo crezca. Sabe que para tener doce años es un sentimiento muy infantil pero es lo que quiere.

Su padre es alguien digno de admirar, quizá no recuerde mucho de su vida y no entiende porqué, pero cada vez que ve a Lincoln un sentimiento de admiración y amor se manifiesta, no lo cambiaría por nada.

Lincoln activa un micrófono, se escucha un frecuencia y después la voz de Lisa.

─Hola Lisa es decir Watcher, ¿Qué tienes está noche? ─Pregunta Lincoln con una sonrisa.

─Pues, hoy será una noche divertida, al menos para su definición de diversión. ¿Quieren empezar con el mercado negro o prefieren evitar una compra ilegal? ─Cuestiona Lisa a través del micrófono.

─ ¡Lo que sea para llegar antes de las doce P.M! ─Interrumpe Lana a ambos.

Ella aparece por detrás de Lincoln dándole un buen susto. Lincoln grita por la adolescente de diecisiete años.

─Muy gracioso Lana. Sabes que odio cuando Lucy hace eso, no lo hagas tú también. ─Pide Lincoln frunciendo el ceño.

─Vamos novato, tienes que acostumbrarte a ataques sorpresa. Ahora vamos a la acción. ─Ordena Lana dándole su carcaj y arco a Lincoln.

─Soy cuatro años y medio mayor que tú. ─Reclama Lincoln.

─Sigues siendo un novato. ─Responde Lana guiñándole el ojo.

Lincoln ríe mientras admira a Lana, debe admitir que esa actitud hace que se vea tan linda en muchas maneras, además que el traje ayuda a aumentar esa atracción.

Se supone que Lana es su hermana, igual que Lily pero realmente no recuerda eso. De Lily prevalece un sentimiento de paternidad que no puede explicar, mientras que las demás chicas si las puede ver cómo eso. Pero al pasar los años, no solo entrenando con ella sino que teniendo aventuras juntos, ha empezado a ver a Lana de otra manera, no sabe si es algo relacionado a la falta de memoria o simplemente por qué no ve a Lana cómo ve a las demás, pero hay un sentimiento allí.

Lana se mueve de tal manera que Lincoln la vea, ella sabe que él la observa pero no le molesta. De hecho se siente alagada, quizá en algunos años si no encuentra a nadie y cómo técnicamente no es el hermano con quien creció… Sabe que está mal pero le encanta tenerlo en su vida, desde ese día en el crucero lo ha querido de vuelta en su vida de una u otra manera.

─Siempre pueden llamarme si necesitan refuerzos, perfeccione el traje Fire Loud y tengo mucha curiosidad por probarlo. ─Dice Lisa a través del micrófono.

─Quizá en la siguiente crisis Lisa, por ahora nosotros dos podemos con esto. ─Responde Lincoln, se ríe al escuchar la objeción de su hermanita a través del micrófono.

…

Se escuchan varios disparos, hombres caen mientras bombas de humo estallan. Un hombre de traje trata de escapar.

─Flecha blanca y azul, su culpable se escapa. ─Anuncia la voz de Lisa a través de los comunicadores.

─ ¡Lo tenemos Watcher! ─Gritan ambos arqueros al unísono derribando guardias y poniéndose frente al sujeto.

Lincoln aparece de entre varias cajas y le mete una patada al sujeto, mientras que lana le dispara una flecha con cable en la pierna, la rubia salta de donde está haciendo que el sujeto se eleve y quede colgado.

─Flecha azul, ya lo tenía. ─Dice Lincoln algo molesto porqué Lana le robo la gloria.

─Quizá, pero yo lo vencí con más estilo. ─Responde Lana guiñándole el ojo, causando el rubor de Flecha blanca.

El hombre levanta las manos suplicando piedad, pero ambos arqueros cargan una flecha y de manera sincronizada gritan.

─ ¡Conde Vertigo! ¡Le has fallado a esta ciudad! ─Anuncian los arqueros disparando sus flechas y dándole al sujeto.

Ambos ríen y se abrazan, mientras el sujeto se desangra encima de ellos, los dos comparten una mirada de satisfacción no solo por haber desmantelado una operación de drogas que estuvo impune por años, sino por estar juntos. Esperando que sus aventuras cómo arqueros sigan por mucho tiempo los dos acercan sus cuerpos en un íntimo abrazo incluso Linoln le besa la mejilla, para sellar el trato de que tendrán futuro juntos, como arqueros y quizá algo más.

….

NOTAS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS

Primero que nada, me siento agradecido por las reviews y vistas que ha tenido este fic, realmente no sería nada sin ustedes chicos. Puedo aclararles dudas si quieren, pueden ser del final, de capítulos pasados o de lo que gusten si es que tienen alguna. Todas estas serán respondidas en un epilogo próximo.

Quiero agradecer a Julex y Arokham por ser quienes ayudaron con arte al fic, siendo la portada por arokham (aunque es mi culpa que la palabra unholy este mal escrita ;v)

También a El caballero de las antorchas, Jonas Naguera, Ficlover quienes entre otros por mantenerse pendientes del fic. En sí a todos los lectores les debo mucho y esperen mis siguientes historias que prometo serán mejores.

También agradezco a DC comics por prestarme su mitología para la historia, siempre fueron de ayuda para inspirarme. (Incluso estoy escribiendo un comic sobre Jay Garrick) Aunque me disculpo porqué varios de sus personajes quedaron opacados.

De hecho ese fue mi error y lamento que muchas veces haya sobre saturado la historia con trama y personajes en lugar de ir al punto, me disculpo por varios de esos despropósitos y enserio les vuelvo a agradecer por quedarse conmigo después de estos. Sr Megakakuman fue mi primera reseña y a él le agradezco igual, pero aun así esto es general.

Y si tienen un último comentario, no olviden dejarlo en la respectiva review, nos vemos en el epilogo y en futuras historias. Sin nada más que decir PenguinArrow alías Un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
